


Parier n'est pas jouer

by Milk40



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 191,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk40/pseuds/Milk40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward fait le pari avec James, l'ex de Bella, qu'il peut la mettre dans son lit. Bella apprend au sujet du pari par l'intermédiaire d'un ami. Que fera-t-elle de cette information pour le moins déconcertante ? Et pourquoi ne pas tenter de capter l'attention d'Edward assez longtemps pour obtenir de celui-ci qu'il l'accompagne au mariage de son ami ? Il sera toujours temps de le larguer après... Mais c'est sans compter sur le pouvoir de séduction dévastateur de celui qu'elle veut prendre à son propre jeu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est la traduction de A Betting Man, une fic que j'ai demandé la permission de traduire en priorité à son auteure mybluesky peu de temps après sa publication en anglais. Personne n'a de droits particuliers sur cette fic, car depuis septembre 2011 mybluesky autorise tout le monde à traduire son œuvre.
> 
> Les personnages de la saga Twilight, quant à eux, appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Parier n’est pas jouer

 

Chapitre 1

 

Je vérifie mon téléphone pour la énième fois de la journée – je n’ai pas manqué d’appel, sauf si on compte celui de ma mère qui a laissé un message me demandant si j’ai vu son collier de perles blanches. C’est celui que Phil lui a acheté pour leur anniversaire, il y a deux ans. Désolée, Maman… pas de chance de mon côté.

Je pousse un profond soupir, qui résonne étrangement dans la pièce vide. Mes doigts errent sur les touches du téléphone, indécise que je suis à lui envoyer un autre texto…

Il y a une part de moi qui est dégoûtée par ses agissements. Je me sens abandonnée – bafouée. Une autre part – la part la plus importante, la plus effrayante – est carrément hors d’elle. 

James et moi nous sommes disputés pas plus tard qu’hier lorsque je lui ai dit, encore une fois, que je ne suis tout simplement pas prête à coucher avec lui. Appelez-moi vieux jeu si vous voulez, mais ça fait deux mois que nous nous fréquentons, et je ne suis toujours pas sûre de la nature de mes sentiments envers lui. Ce n’est pas un truc sur lequel j’arrive à mettre le doigt – il est séduisant et fortuné, drôle et intelligent. Mais est-ce que je souhaite vraiment être avec quelqu’un qui se met en colère parce que je refuse de coucher avec lui ?

Où est mon chevalier dans son armure rutilante – celui prêt à attendre toute sa vie si ça signifie qu’il pourra la partager avec moi ? Est-ce qu’il existe ? Est-ce que lui aussi se demande où je suis ? 

Je commence sérieusement à douter de son existence. Je sens que j’ai mis la barre un peu trop haut quant à mes attentes en matière d’hommes. Ça doit être à cause de tous ces livres de Jane Austen que j’ai lus…

Je me rappelle vaguement que Jane Austen ne s’est jamais mariée. Souffrait-elle du même problème que moi ?

Je soupire encore – ça m’aide à évacuer un peu de la tension accumulée – et je reprends le téléphone, prête à composer le numéro. Je suis partagée entre l’envie de m’excuser et celle d’écorcher vif ce trou du cul merdeux. Avant que je me décide, le téléphone sonne dans ma main, me faisant sursauter.

C’est Rosalie, ma meilleure amie et ma confidente. Je suis heureuse de l’avoir à l’autre bout du fil. Peut-être qu’elle pourra me donner quelques conseils. 

« Hé, bébé, » me salue-t-elle. « As-tu rappelé l’enfoiré, ou pas encore ? »

Je lui ai sans doute raconté le petit incident survenu hier. 

« J’allais justement le faire, » je lui réponds. « Le hic, c’est que je n’ai aucune idée de quoi lui dire… »

« Dis-lui d’aller se faire foutre, c’est pas plus compliqué que ça. »

Cette fille a tout pour elle ; elle a dû être bénie des dieux à la naissance. Elle a la beauté d’Aphrodite et la langue aussi bien pendue que celle d’un marin unijambiste. Une combinaison explosive qui rend tous les hommes fous.

« Tu ne penses pas que j’exagère ? Je ne voudrais pas avoir l’air d’une détraquée non plus… »

« T’aurais l’air d’une détraquée si tu ne le larguais pas. Je suis sérieuse – appelle-le maintenant. » 

Elle a de l’autorité et sait comment s’en servir. Exactement ce dont j’ai besoin dans de pareilles circonstances.

« Mais si je fais ça, je n’aurai personne pour m’accompagner au mariage de Jake… » PA-THÉ-TIQUE. Je n’ai pas besoin d’entendre le commentaire de Rose pour savoir à quel point je suis pitoyable. Je suis péniblement consciente que mon dernier lambeau de dignité a pris le train pour aller se perdre quelque part en Chine. Je le vois qui me fait signe de la main au loin…

Mais pour empirer les choses, j’entends Rose soupirer bruyamment dans l’appareil. Et ensuite… plus rien. Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Je sais que ça n’annonce rien de bon. 

Si je pouvais voyager dans le temps, je retournerais trente secondes en arrière et je ferais en sorte d’avoir l’air moins pathétique en gardant ma bouche fermée. Oui, c’est définitivement ce que je ferais.

« Bella, » me dit-elle lentement, comme si elle s’adressait à une personne attardée, « je vais faire comme si tu ne venais pas de dire cette énormité. Je veux dire, es-tu vraiment en train d’insinuer que tu préférerais te présenter à un mariage avec ce connard que d’y aller sans cavalier ? Sérieusement ? Je veux dire… sérieusement ? »

Qu’est-ce qu’elle m’aurait balancé si elle avait voulu mettre l’emphase sur “l’énormité” au lieu de prétendre ne pas l’avoir entendue ? 

« Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit. Mais j’ai le droit de me plaindre – »

« Eh bien moi, je vais bientôt me plaindre du fait que tu n’aies pas encore largué ce trouduc. Appelle-le. Maintenant. Et rappelle-moi quand ce sera fait. Je veux entendre les détails. » Elle me raccroche au nez.

Je regarde le téléphone d’un œil méfiant. Maudit soit-elle, elle a raison. Il faut que je le fasse.

Je compose son numéro en vitesse avant de me dégonfler. La sonnerie se fait entendre une fois, deux fois… quatre fois, puis la boîte vocale se met en marche. Je fulmine – est-ce que le trou du cul essaye vraiment de m’éviter ? – puis je laisse un message.

« Salut, James. » Je dis son nom comme s’il me donnait envie de vomir. « Si tu as le temps au cours du prochain mois, j’apprécierais grandement que tu me rappelles. Il faut qu’on se parle. » Je coupe la communication sans dire au revoir. Tiens ! Prends ça !

Il n’y a rien que je puisse faire tant qu’il ne m’aura pas rappelée. Je me lève pour me préparer un sandwich au thon avec des petits cornichons en extra. Je regarde Lost et Happy Days avant de m’endormir sur le sofa, un sachet de croustilles saveur barbecue en équilibre précaire sur ma poitrine. Rose me rappelle, mais notre échange est de courte durée puisque je n’ai rien à lui rapporter.

Je décide de me mettre au lit et d’oublier James. Peut-être qu’il s’agit de la rupture la plus facile jamais enregistrée dans les annales historiques ? Finalement ce n’est pas plus mal…

Le malaise persiste, pourtant. Je me sentirais probablement mieux si j’avais pu lui dire ma façon de penser. Je déteste qu’il se croie meilleur que moi, l’imbécile.

Je me change pour la nuit, brosse mes dents et passe de l’eau sur mon visage pour me rafraîchir. Il faut que je laisse tomber pour cette nuit, mais aussitôt que ma tête entre en contact avec l’oreiller, mon téléphone s’illumine sur ma table de chevet. Je m’empresse de le prendre et de vérifier la provenance de l’appel – c’est lui.

Hum. Il a finalement la décence de me rappeler, hein ? Je réponds. « Allô ? » Ça n’a rien de joyeux, car après tout je n’ai pas besoin qu’il pense que je suis heureuse qu’il ait retourné mon appel. 

« Hé, Bella, » dit-il. Il a l’air presque… lassé ? « Je suis navré d’avoir manqué ton appel. J’étais occupé. »

« Dans ce cas, y a-t-il une raison pour que tu aies décidé de m’appeler en plein milieu de la nuit ? » Je demande avec une pointe de sarcasme.

« Ce n’est pas le milieu de la nuit, Bella. Il est 21h45. » Merde. J’avais oublié qu’il était si tôt. Végéter toute la soirée peut bousiller la notion du temps, apparemment.

« J’essayais quand même de dormir. »

« Okay, alors. Je vais te laisser faire dodo. »

« Attends ! » Il fait une pause. « Je pense qu’il faut qu’on se parle, James. » Je l’entends soupirer à l’autre bout de la ligne.

« Bon, d’accord. » Les mots qu’il prononce par la suite sont lents et délibérés. « Je ne pense pas que ça puisse marcher nous deux, Bella. Je pense… » Il soupire en signe de frustration. « Je pense que nous devrions voir d’autres gens. »

Attendez… Quoi ?

« Quoi ? »

« Je pense que nous ne voulons pas la même chose, » poursuit-il. « Ce sera mieux pour tous les deux. »

Je peux sentir mon visage s’enflammer sous l’effet de la colère. Comment ose-t-il me dire ce genre de truc ?

« Attends une seconde – tu es en train de rompre avec moi… au téléphone ? »

« Ce n’est pas exactement comment j’avais prévu ça- »

« Est-ce que c’est parce que je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ? »

« Je n’ai jamais dit ça, Bella. Je te prierais de ne pas me faire dire ce que je n’ai pas dit. »

« Ça va, j’ai compris. Et je suppose que tu aurais pris ce que tu voulais hier et que tu aurais rompu par la suite malgré tout ? Ou bien peut-être que, pour faire bonne mesure, tu aurais remis ça une fois avant de te retirer du jeu et de passer à autre chose ? »

« Bella- »

« Rose avait raison à ton sujet, » je souffle. « Tu es un trouduc. J’aurais dû te larguer il y a des semaines de ça. » Je raccroche, déterminée à avoir le dernier mot. Trouduc…

À ma grande consternation, il ne rappelle pas pour s’excuser… ou me supplier de lui pardonner. Une partie de moi s’y attendait, minuscule et honteuse, ce qui m’enrage encore plus. Non seulement je n’ai plus de compagnie pour le mariage, mais j’ai également perdu ma fierté. Plus dégoûtée que jamais, j’envoie un rapide texto à Rose.

Tu seras heureuse d’apprendre que c’est terminé.

Je laisse de côté les détails, en vue de préserver le peu de dignité qu’il me reste. Mais ce n’est pas facile ; à présent, elle me glisse entre les doigts comme un insecte gluant et gigotant.

Elle me répond : Tu es épatante, ma belle ;-)

Si seulement elle savait.

Le lendemain soir, Jake et Rose me sortent en boîte pour m’aider à oublier mes déboires amoureux. Ils précisent même que c’est pour “noyer mon chagrin”, façon de parler, bien qu’en réalité mon chagrin ressemble davantage à une terrible colère qui me fait momentanément voir la vie tout en rouge. Je dois les aimer beaucoup, par contre, car j’accepte de boire tout ce qu’ils m’offrent. Lorsque j’en suis à mon quatrième verre, j’ai tout oublié de James. En fait, ma tête ne contient à peu près plus rien…

Je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de fille à fréquenter les clubs. Je préfère mes livres et mon écriture. J’apprécie les soirées tranquilles chez moi, en tête-à-tête avec Brontë, un verre de vin pour accompagner ma lecture. Je me fais aussi des marathons de Lost et de Law and Order. 

Je n’ai pas la vie la plus excitante qui soit, mais elle me convient très bien. Je vois mes amis Jake et Rosalie, je cuisine, je fais du shopping, et je passe du temps avec ma famille. Je n’ai jamais été dans une relation sérieuse avec un mec, n’ayant pas encore trouvé “le bon”, et parfois je songe que de toute façon, je suis peut-être trop inintéressante pour attirer son attention si d’aventure il se pointait.

J’ai toujours été très proche de Jake car nous avons grandi ensemble. Ses meilleurs amis, Quil et Embry, m’ont taquinée sans pitié au sujet de ma vie amoureuse insipide. C’est la raison principale pour laquelle je tenais tant à venir au mariage avec James. Je voulais prouver à tout le monde que je pouvais dégoter un gars décent si je le voulais.

Bien entendu, j’ai fini par réaliser que James est loin d’être décent. 

Qu’est-ce que je cherchais à prouver, au juste ? Je n’en ai aucune idée. C’est un désir tout simple, comme quand on achète une voiture neuve – ça les aurait fait taire et ça aurait éliminé les idées fausses qu’on a à mon sujet.

Mais s’agit-il vraiment d’idées fausses ?

Le club est bruyant et sombre, et les tables sont collantes de tous les cocktails renversés dessus. Je suis en sueur d’avoir dansé – Rose a réussi à me traîner sur la piste de danse, et de manière tout à fait étonnante, je m’y suis éclatée. C’est incroyable qu’un peu d’alcool puisse me faire autant d’effet.

Je retourne aux toilettes une autre fois, et lorsque je reviens, je remarque l’expression inquiète de Jacob, et je le vois froncer les sourcils en signe d’anxiété. Je le questionne et il m’attire dans un coin relativement moins bruyant, là où je pourrai entendre ce qu’il veut me dire. Il colle ses lèvres contre mon oreille et crie, « J’ai de mauvaises nouvelles – mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te fâches. »

Hum, hum. Ça n’annonce rien de bon. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« James est ici. »

Bon sang de merde. Ou bien attendez – est-ce que c’est si épouvantable que ça ? Peut-être que c’est ma chance de me vider le cœur une bonne fois pour toutes…

« Et j’étais dans une des cabines dans les WC, et je l’ai entendu parler… » Continue Jake. « Il parlait à propos de toi. »

Il surveille attentivement ma réaction. S’attend-il à ce que je me cogne la tête contre le mur ou autre chose ? Je relève un sourcil. « Ah bon ? »

Il se contente de hocher la tête.

« Eh bien, qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? »

Jacob semble ne pas vouloir en dire plus, mais il se ravise. « Il est venu avec un ami – un type au regard perçant, et il lui racontait que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec lui. Alors l’ami en question lui a répondu qu’il n’avait jamais eu ce genre de problème, et James a parié avec l’autre qu’il n’arriverait jamais à te mettre dans son lit… »

Je suis mortifiée par ce que Jake vient de me dire. Le trouduc veut remettre ça ! J’ai peine à en croire mes oreilles. Je sais qu’il m’a menti la nuit dernière… « Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n’ai pas dit, Bella, » a-t-il dit… Ha !

Et qu’est-ce que Jacob fout là, à écouter sans honte les conversations des autres ?

« Pourquoi n’as-tu rien dit ? » Je hurle. « Tu sais – te porter à la défense d’une amie ? Tu n’as jamais entendu le concept ? »

« J’utilisais les toilettes, » dit-il, gêné, bien qu’il soit impossible de voir son teint basané changer de couleur dans la noirceur environnante. Je roule des yeux. C’est consternant de voir à quel point les hommes peuvent être pathétiques à l’occasion. « Je t’ai prévenue afin que tu ne tombes pas dans le piège. Je vais lui botter le cul s’il te touche, Bella. » Il essaye d’avoir l’air dur à cuir et menaçant.

Cette conversation a eu pour effet de me dégriser. Je suis prête à partir. « Où est passée Rose ? »

« Elle danse toujours, je pense. »

« Eh bien moi, je suis prête à m’en aller d’ici. »

« Ne laisse pas cet incident ruiner ta soirée, Bells. On s’amuse tellement ! Je vais t’offrir un autre verre… »

Je soupire. 

« Commande un double, alors. »

« Oui madame ! » Il me sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se précipiter vers le bar.

Je me rassois à la table collante, prenant bien soin de ne pas mettre mes coudes dessus, et envisage de retourner danser. Je repère Rose – elle est au milieu de la piste, se déhanchant comme une diablesse pour le bénéfice d’un mec super mignon. Enfin, je suppose qu’il l’est, sinon elle ne lui accorderait pas une demi seconde d’attention. Elle danse seulement comme ça quand elle est vraiment intéressée. Je sens qu’il ne serait pas judicieux de ma part d’intervenir. Peut-être que Jake acceptera de venir danser avec moi. Leah, sa fiancée, est à l’extérieur de la ville pour un congrès. Elle sait que nous sommes amis depuis des lustres – et qu’il n’y a rien d’autre entre nous. Elle comprend notre relation et n’est pas jalouse.

Seigneur que j’aime cette fille. Il n’aurait pas pu trouver mieux même en essayant.

Je sens une présence derrière moi, si proche que je peux sentir la chaleur émaner du corps de cette personne. Je me retourne, pensant que c’est Jake et prête à lui arracher des mains la boisson qu’il me tendra… seulement pour me retrouver face à face avec une paire de magnifiques yeux verts. Ils brillent intensément même dans la pénombre.

Oui, ils sont intenses et… renversants de beauté. J’essaye de retrouver mes esprits, remarquant un visage aussi beau que les yeux avec une mâchoire forte et bien dessinée et des cheveux indisciplinés couleur du bronze. L’homme à qui appartiennent ces traits remarquables est de surcroît vêtu à la fine pointe de la mode. Il porte un jeans ajusté et une chemise noire assortie.

Je le fixe pendant un long moment, hypnotisée par sa beauté. Est-ce qu’un homme peut être beau ? Je ne savais pas que la chose était possible… Je m’avise que ma bouche est entrouverte et m’empresse de la refermer. 

Il me regarde, amusé, ses yeux pétillants riant de façon silencieuse. Je sens l’embarras me gagner. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il veut. Avant même que je ne puisse le questionner, il se penche vers moi, tellement près de mon oreille que je peux sentir son souffle chaud, et il me dit, « Salut, je suis Edward Cullen. Tu danses avec moi ? » Ses paroles sont si simples, et pourtant si séduisantes…

Je prends une profonde respiration pour m’aider à revenir sur terre et me penche en arrière dans une tentative de retrouver ma contenance. Ce dieu fait homme, cette créature presque mythique veut danser avec moi ?

Je jette un coup d’œil en direction du bar et aperçois tout de suite Jacob. Il nous observe avec des yeux énormes, et aussitôt que son regard rencontre le mien, il se met à gesticuler, passant la main sur son cou rapidement et à répétition, comme un avertissement.

Je finis par comprendre que le dieu qui vient de m’inviter à danser est l’ami de James.

J’en suis extrêmement déçue. Comment James peut-il avoir des amis aussi beaux ? Beaux et inatteignables ? Edward me dévisage, attendant patiemment ma réponse. Il n’a aucune idée que je suis au courant de son petit pari. Je ne sais pas si je devrais le percer à jour ou tout simplement refuser poliment de danser avec lui. 

Je choisis la deuxième option. « Je ne suis pas très douée pour la danse. » Voyons voir comment il réagira à cette admission. 

Il hausse les épaules, pas du tout déconfit. Un sourire en coin illumine son visage, et je sens ma respiration se faire plus dense. Il est tellement beau.

« Je t’ai vue tout à l’heure, » dit-il, se penchant à nouveau à mon oreille. Son souffle génère un agréable frisson le long de mes vertèbres. « Tu sembles tout à fait à l’aise sur un plancher de danse. »

Je lance des regards autour de moi une autre fois… que faire, que faire ? Tout à coup je repère James au bar. Il parle au barman, riant de ce que ce dernier vient de dire. Il prend une énorme gorgée de bière, et un regain de fureur s’allume en moi.

Ce tas de merde. Sa simple vue suffit à me mettre hors de moi. Je ne peux pas croire que je représente si peu pour lui que j’ai fait l’objet d’un pari ! Soudainement, il me vient une idée. Oh qu’il serait surpris si je mordais à l’appât juteux qu’il me tend… bien sûr je ne coucherai jamais avec l’appât en question. J’ai de toute évidence de l’expérience en matière de contrôle sur ma personne – je peux le faire encore.

Je me demande combien de temps cet Edward Cullen est prêt à investir sur moi. James a duré deux mois. Est-ce qu’Edward pourra durer deux semaines ? Si c’est le cas, j’aurai le cavalier le plus séduisant lors du mariage et je pourrai peut-être m’amuser un peu avec lui d’ici là ?

Je suis prête à accepter le défi, Edward Cullen. Je souris un peu, étonnée d’être aussi astucieuse. Il se penche encore.

« Tu ne m’as jamais dit ton nom, » dit-il. Seigneur, cette voix…

Je cligne des yeux – doucement, Bella ! Comment peut-il me faire cet effet là ? « Bella Swan, » je réponds d’une voix tremblante.

Il sourit, me coupant le souffle une fois de plus. « Eh bien, Bella, est-ce que tu vas m’accorder cette danse ? » Il me tend la main – une grande main très attrayante.

Un dernier coup d’œil en direction de James, et ma décision est prise. Je me lève et place ma main dans la sienne – une sensation étrange me parcoure juste par ce contact. C’est différent de tout ce que j’ai connu avant.

Je lui souris, ma confiance quelque peu vacillante. Quelque part, derrière moi, Jake est figé, la bouche grande ouverte. Je lui donnerai les détails de ma démarche plus tard. Parce que maintenant, j’ai une mission à accomplir.

« Certainement. »

 

À suivre…


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

 

BPOV

Il me conduit sur la piste de danse, parmi la foule de corps qui transpirent et qui irradient une chaleur suffocante. Sa main s’empare de la mienne fermement et nous nous frayons un passage jusqu’à un coin où il nous sera possible de bouger. Il se retourne brusquement pour me faire face, et ma poitrine manque d’entrer en collision avec la sienne. Il me dépasse d’une bonne tête, ou presque. Je lève les yeux et rencontre son regard vert qui m’observe avec perspicacité.

Je rougis involontairement. Que se passe-t-il ? Aucun homme n’a jamais provoqué une telle réaction chez moi avant. Il sourit. Peut-il voir ma rougeur dans l’obscurité ? Les lumières stroboscopiques vibrent sur nos corps, et son visage parfait m’apparaît seulement de manière intermittente. 

Tout à coup il m’attire contre lui, et je suffoque à ce nouveau contact. Sa main tient toujours la mienne alors qu’il commence à bouger, son autre main se faufilant sur ma hanche pour me guider. C’est un excellent danseur. Je me rends compte que danser est facile avec un partenaire compétent et quelques bons conseils.

Edward ne rompt jamais le contact visuel avec moi. Je voudrais jeter un coup d’œil à la ronde pour trouver Rose, mais je suis incapable de détacher mon regard du sien. Ses yeux ont capturé les miens, et ils ne veulent pas les libérer. Il est le prédateur, et je suis sa proie.

Je perds l’équilibre quelques secondes, manquant de trébucher en arrière dans mes talons – mais avant que je ne puisse m’éloigner, il me serre plus fort, me ramenant à nouveau contre son corps. Je suis embarrassée, mais reconnaissante qu’il soit un danseur tellement bon que ma maladresse passe inaperçue. Je lève la tête et je vois que ses yeux scintillent d’un rire silencieux, comme tout à l’heure. 

Je porte mes lèvres plus près de son oreille et lui dis, « Je t’avais prévenu au sujet de mes talents limités en danse. »

J’inspire sur le dernier mot, saisissant une bouffée de musc, d’épices, et d’homme. Il sent délicieusement bon. Je lèche mes lèvres inconsciemment…

« Tu te débrouilles très bien, » dit-il, et même ses mots sont séduisants. Encore. Est-ce qu’il se force pour parler de cette manière-là ? Je suppose que oui – il est en mission lui aussi. Je ne dois pas l’oublier. « Tu peux me croire, Bella. Je t’ai regardée pendant un bon moment – je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de toi. »

Wow. Quel beau baratineur… Il doit avoir répété ces phrases un nombre impressionnant de fois. Il n’est certainement pas un débutant à ce petit jeu.

Je marmonne un « Merci » qu’il n’entend sans doute pas avec cette musique assourdissante.

« Je ne t’ai jamais vue ici avant – tu viens souvent ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je suis venue seulement quelques fois. »

« Alors ça joue en ma faveur, sinon quelqu’un t’aurait sûrement déjà dérobée. »

Est-il en train de suggérer qu’il m’a ‘dérobée ?’ Ce salaud est d’une arrogance… eh bien, ce jeu peut se jouer à deux.

Je hausse les épaules innocemment. « Je suppose qu’on ne m’attrape pas si facilement. » Il repasse probablement dans sa tête ce que James lui a dit à mon sujet… ça devrait lui donner matière à réfléchir.

Avant qu’il puisse répondre, je me fais heurter assez durement dans le dos par un autre danseur. Je me retrouve plus collée que jamais au torse d’Edward – même si j’aurais cru la chose impossible à ce stade. Je me retourne pour lancer un regard noir à l’offenseur, et je vois qu’il s’agit de Rose, qui se déchaîne toujours sur la piste de danse avec un type grand et costaud aux cheveux sombres et bouclés. Elle me fait un clin d’œil et articule silencieusement « Oh mon Dieu… » Elle fait référence à Edward et à son cul des plus appétissants.

Je souris et me retourne vers lui, au moment où il a le même genre d’échange avec le type costaud… moins le ‘Oh mon Dieu’ typiquement féminin. Est-ce qu’ils se connaissent ? Ça s’annonce intéressant…

Je m’étire encore une fois, pour être tout près de son oreille. J’absorbe goulûment son parfum par la même occasion. « Est-ce que tu le connais ? »

« Oui. C’est un de mes bons amis. »

Oh Seigneur Jésus. Est-ce que James a inclus Rose dans son petit pari, par hasard ? Je vais peut-être devoir la mettre en garde…

Quelques chansons plus tard, nous sommes tous les deux en sueur et hors d’haleine. C’est assez… chaud. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à arrêter, me délectant de la sensation grisante d’être pressée contre ce superbe étranger, mais Edward a autre chose en tête. Il attrape ma main et m’entraîne vers le bar. Jake et James semblent s’être évanouis dans la nature, car je ne les vois nulle part. 

« Est-ce que je peux t’offrir un verre ? » Demande-t-il, se tenant tout près pour se faire entendre. Mon esprit se met à tournoyer. Oh non… Que disait toujours Rose, à propos d’accepter une boisson offerte par un étranger ? Serait-il assez vil au point de… me droguer… afin que je me retrouve dans un lit avec lui et qu’il gagne son pari ?

D’un autre côté je suis si près de lui… sûrement que je le verrais s’il tentait de glisser un truc dans mon verre. Mais je reste quand même méfiante, mon subconscient paranoïaque prenant le dessus.

Il n’en demeure pas moins que ma gorge est desséchée.

Je refuse poliment. « Je pense que je vais seulement boire de l’eau. »

« Sûr. Permets-moi. » Il appelle le barman et commande. Le verre d’eau est placé dans sa main et directement dans la mienne. Je le regarde attentivement, en quête d’une quelconque activité bizarre dans le liquide, et ne trouvant rien, je prends une petite gorgée.

Il a commandé de l’eau pour lui aussi, qu’il boit en une seule longue goulée. Il est en sueur, et je peux voir une petite goutte de transpiration ruisseler dans son cou. J’ai le désir soudain de la lécher…

Attendez une minute… quoi ? Non, Bella ! Je me tance mentalement. Je vais devoir garder l’esprit bien aéré si je planifie de mener ce type en bateau pendant deux semaines.

Il dépose son verre presque vide sur le comptoir.

« Est-ce que tu vis ici à Seattle ? » Demande-t-il.

« Oui… pas très loin d’ici. » Connerie de merde ! Pourquoi lui ai-je dit ça ? Eh bien, de toute évidence il découvrira tôt ou tard où j’habite…

Il me fait un grand sourire. « C’est génial. » Vraiment ? « Aimerais-tu qu’on sorte un de ces jours ? »

Une part de moi – celle qui n’a pas encore perdu le nord et qui est rationnelle – me dit de m’enfuir en criant et de m’extraire de cette situation avant que quelque chose de stupide ne se produise. Mais mon autre côté – ludique et audacieux – remue ses sourcils de manière suggestive, me donnant une petite poussée dans le derrière pour m’exhorter à aller de l’avant.

Ce côté de moi ne se montre jamais. Mais maintenant qu’il est là, sa présence est comme une petite bouffée d’air frais qui fait du bien…

Je souris d’un air coquet. Coquet !

« En fait il y a une place pas loin d’ici que je voudrais bien essayer – Palisade ? » C’est un restaurant assez coûteux situé sur la marina. J’ai fait exprès de faire sonner ma déclaration comme une question, histoire de voir s’il est partant.

« Je connais l’endroit pour y être allé, » dit-il, pas du tout affligé par mon choix. « On y mange très bien. Je peux passer te prendre demain soir ? »

Nom d’un chien. À tout le moins son arrogance me fera profiter d’un bon repas si ça ne va pas plus loin.

« Est-ce que 19h, ça te conviendrait ? »

« 19h c’est parfait pour moi, » répond-il, son sourire en coin faisant une nouvelle apparition. Je dois regarder ailleurs – c’est mon unique moyen de défense. Je fixe mes mains que le verre d’eau glacée a refroidies. Je me demande si James observe notre échange en ce moment, dissimulé dans l’ombre comme la créature rampante qu’il est.

« Puis-je avoir ton adresse ? »

« Oh… bien sûr. » Je saisis une petite serviette de papier sur le bar, mais je n’ai pas de stylo. Je m’apprête à faire signe au barman, mais Edward stoppe mon geste. 

« Là – quel est ton numéro de téléphone ? » Il a sorti son portable. « Je vais t’appeler pour que tu aies mon numéro, et ensuite tu pourras m’envoyer un texto avec ton adresse. »

Il ne manque certainement pas d’assurance. Et si je ne lui envoyais jamais de texto ? Je lui donne mon numéro. Il me sourit après l’avoir mis en mémoire. « Voilà qui est fait. »

Je jette un regard plus loin et j’aperçois Rose et Jake assis à la table. Jake doit l’avoir mise au parfum, parce que tous les deux ont les yeux braqués sur moi avec désapprobation – super. Je n’ai pas envie qu’ils ruinent mon plan pour moi – il faut que j’aille m’expliquer moi-même, et ça presse.

« Il faut vraiment que j’aille retrouver mes amis, » je dis. « Merci pour la danse et euh… l’eau. »

Il rit. « Pas de problème. Ça m’a fait plaisir de te rencontrer, Bella. »

J’aime la manière dont mon nom roule sur sa langue. Je peux imaginer la façon dont la langue en question, douce comme du velours, caresse son palais et fait sortir les ‘L’ sans effort, pleine de séduction. Bonté divine…

« Pareil pour moi. »

« À demain, alors ? »

« Oui, à demain. » Je souris malgré moi. J’ai déjà hâte d’être à notre rancard. Ça promet d’être… intéressant, si rien d’autre.

Je m’éloigne de lui. Je peux sentir son regard sur moi durant tout le parcours pour retourner à la table. Rose se raidit en ma présence – dès que je suis assise, elle se penche vers moi et siffle, « Que diable se passe-t-il, Bella ? »

Je me crispe, sur la défensive, et je lui dis à la hâte, « Je peux t’expliquer. » Jake secoue la tête en signe d’incrédulité.

« Vas-y, je t’écoute, » marmonne Rose. Elle croise les bras et s’appuie au fond de sa chaise, attendant que je commence. Ma paranoïa se manifeste à nouveau.

« Je vais vous expliquer dans le taxi. Êtes-vous prêts à partir ? » Je prends une grande gorgée de mon eau… s’il te plaît, ne sois pas empoisonnée… mais comment pourrait-elle l’être ? J’ai vu le barman remplir mon verre – pouah, fiche le camp, paranoïa !

« Oui, » souffle-t-elle en se levant. « Il faut juste que je sache ce qui t’est passé par la tête. »

Ensemble, nous prenons le chemin de la sortie et hélons un taxi. Nous nous entassons à l’intérieur – Jake à l’avant, Rose et moi sur la banquette arrière. Rose me saute dessus immédiatement.

« Crache le morceau, Bella. »

Bon sang… donne-moi une minute. Je zieute le chauffeur avec prudence, me demandant si je veux divulguer cette partie cinglée et pathétique de ma vie avec lui pour témoin. Oh et puis merde !

« Eh bien, Jake m’a raconté ce qu’il a dit, bien entendu… au sujet de James. Et je me suis simplement dit… je ne sais pas… que je pourrais le manipuler pendant un petit moment. Et alors j’aurais quelqu’un pour m’accompagner au mariage… »

Rose lève les yeux au ciel. « C’est la seule chose qui te préoccupe ? Être accompagnée au mariage ? »

« Non ! Je veux dire, ce serait sympa d’avoir un cavalier au mariage… »

« Vas-tu coucher avec lui ? »

« Rose ! Tu n’es pas sérieuse ? Tu me connais mieux que ça ! »

« Oui, mais je n’ai jamais pensé que tu ferais un truc comme ça ! »

« Quel est le problème ? Je le laisse m’inviter à dîner à quelques reprises, j’agis comme si j’étais intéressée. Ensuite, après le mariage, je le jette comme méritent de l’être les gens de son espèce. »

« Je ne veux tout simplement pas qu’on te fasse de mal, Bella. »

Je roule des yeux. « T’as pas de soucis à te faire, Rose. Je sais comment il est… Je ne suis pas stupide au point de m’attacher à lui. Je vais juste m’amuser à ses dépens. »

Elle n’a pas l’air convaincu. Elle regarde ses mains, perdue dans ses réflexions… et puis contre toute attente, elle se fend d’un grand sourire un peu sot. « Tu sais quoi ? T’as raison. Tu pourrais y trouver ton compte en matière de divertissement. Tu devrais commander les choses les plus onéreuses sur le menu ! Sais-tu déjà où il va t’emmener ? » On se croirait redevenues adolescentes – elle rebondit sur le siège en jubilant. Jake roule des yeux à son intention.

« Eh bien moi je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, » grogne-t-il.

« Fais-moi confiance – J’ai tout planifié, » je confirme, me sentant malicieuse. « Nous allons chez Palisade… s’il peut obtenir une réservation. Je ne sais pas. Et ne t’inquiète pas, Jake. C’est seulement pour deux semaines. Je peux prendre soin de moi. »

« S’il te touche, tu me le dis. Je n’hésiterai pas à lui donner une volée de bois vert. »

« Je te tiendrai au courant, » je promets en souriant. Je sens à nouveau que mon plan va bien se dérouler. Ça me semble tellement mieux maintenant que j’ai l’appui de mes deux meilleurs amis. Ça va être amusant.

« Palisade – très bon choix. J’y suis allée une fois. C’est facile de se monter une facture astronomique dans un restaurant comme ça, » approuve Rose.

Je souris et la pousse du coude. « Alors, qu’en est-il de toi et ton gros costaud ? »

Elle relève un sourcil. « Gros costaud ? »

« Ce type avec qui tu dansais. »

« Oh ! Il s’appelle Emmett. Il a l’air super cool – je lui ai donné mon numéro de téléphone. » Elle est tout sourire une fois de plus, mais en même temps elle a une expression légèrement penaude. Ça ne lui ressemble pas – elle n’est jamais émue par un homme, et c’est très rare qu’elle donne son numéro, préférant demander celui de ses conquêtes à la place. De cette façon, si elle change d’idée au matin, elle peut le jeter et oublier que c’est arrivé. 

Waouh – cet Emmett doit être tout un personnage. Je déteste jouer les trouble-fêtes, mais en tant qu’amie je n’ai pas le choix. Le tout se résume à la possibilité de la protéger des mauvaises actions de James. Elle mérite au moins d’être prévenue.

« Je déteste avoir à te dire ça, Rose, mais c’est un ami d’Edward. Alors assure-toi… d’être prudente, d’accord ? » 

Elle est confuse. « Qui est Edward ? »

« Edward… le gars… » Je réalise que je ne leur ai jamais dit son nom.

« Oh ! » Elle semble légèrement déconcertée, mais elle retrouve vite son aplomb et se force à sourire. « Ça va aller, » assure-t-elle. « Moi aussi je peux prendre soin de moi. » La lueur de bonheur dans ses yeux est beaucoup plus terne à présent.

Le chauffeur, qui est demeuré professionnellement silencieux, me dépose en premier. Je prends l’ascenseur pour me rendre à mon appartement. C’est un petit logement – mais c’est confortable, avec des meubles qui s’harmonisent bien et des tonnes d’images sur les murs. J’aime les images, elles sont la seule chose qui masque efficacement la solitude qui m’englobe ici. La solitude qui me crie « Bella, tu as vingt-quatre ans. Pourquoi ne parviens-tu pas à dégoter un homme convenable ? »

Je vérifie mon téléphone et réalise que j’ai un texto d’Edward. Il a été envoyé il y a déjà un moment - probablement juste après que je lui aie donné mon numéro. 

Enregistre mon numéro, ma belle. Je vais passer te prendre à 19h tapantes. Envoie-moi simplement ton adresse. – E. 

Je souris malgré moi – j’ai hâte à ce petit ‘rendez-vous,’ et je m’empresse de lui envoyer un texto avec mon adresse avant de déposer le téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Je me dirige tout de suite dans ma chambre, court-circuitant la solitude – pour l’instant – et glisse dans les bras de Morphée. 

 

À suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

 

EPOV

Mon téléphone fait bip une fois… deux fois… une troisième fois. Quoi, bordel ? Je gémis et je roule de côté, et ce faisant je me heurte à un corps tout chaud – la femme remue dans son sommeil mais ne se réveille pas.

Ça me prend un moment pour me rappeler où je suis. Les couvertures ont une odeur différente – une odeur de parfum – et la lumière du soleil est trop forte à travers la fenêtre. Ma chambre n’est jamais aussi lumineuse. Je regarde à côté de moi, et tout ce que je peux voir est une masse de cheveux roux emmêlés et une peau lisse et pâle.

Ça me revient tout à coup. La rousse – quel est son nom ? Jenna, Jennifer, Jessica… putain, je ne m’en souviens plus. Je sais que ça commence par un J. Merde, il faut que je me barre d’ici.

Je m’extirpe des draps aussi furtivement que possible et je commence à me rhabiller. La rouquine ne bronche pas – elle dort comme une souche. Mon téléphone est dans ma poche – je veux vérifier mes messages, pour voir qui m’envoie un texto à une heure si matinale, mais mon subconscient me hurle de quitter cet endroit au plus vite et de faire ça plus tard. Je ne discute jamais avec mon subconscient.

Une fois à l’extérieur, dans l’air saturé d’humidité de Seattle, je souffle enfin. J’ai l’impression que je peux respirer librement à présent. Je réalise rapidement que je n’ai aucune idée de l’endroit où je me trouve – à proximité de plusieurs grandes tours d’habitation – mais je marche, me résignant à essayer de savoir ma location et appeler un taxi quand je serai assez loin. La dernière chose dont j’ai besoin, c’est que la rouquine jette un coup d’œil à sa fenêtre et me surprenne en train de m’enfuir comme un voleur.

Je vérifie mes messages en marchant. Le premier est de Bella et je souris – elle m’a envoyé son adresse. Et rien d’autre. Pas de ‘J’ai hâte d’être à demain’ ou de ‘Je suis impatiente d’y être.’ Elle n’a même pas signé son nom.

Ça me convient. James a dit qu’elle ne serait pas facile. Mais s’il y a une chose que je sais à propos des femmes, c’est qu’elles sont toutes les mêmes – tu les baratines un peu, tu leur dis les conneries qu’elles veulent entendre, et elles viendront manger dans ta main en un rien de temps. Apparemment, James a eu un problème avec cette fille, ce qui est une honte si on considère qu’il était désespéré de coucher avec elle. Il m’a affirmé qu’elle portait une ceinture de chasteté ou un truc du genre. Mais je dois l’admettre – n’importe quelle fille qui rejette James gagne tout de suite des points à mes yeux.

J’ai des messages de deux filles différentes, envoyés la nuit dernière, qui, en substance, veulent savoir où je suis allé me perdre. Puis les trois derniers textos sont de James. 

Tu l’as déjà baisée ? – J

Hé mec, ne fais pas comme si je n’existais pas seulement parce que j’avais raison – J

Tu vas devoir me payer – J

Bordel que cet enfoiré peut être énervant. Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, et avant que je ne tourne le coin il a eu le temps de m’envoyer un autre texto.

Je vois comment c’est – J

Je lui réponds.

Tu veux bien me lâcher les baskets ? On n’a jamais dit que ça devait se faire la nuit dernière – E

Quelle est ta stratégie ? – J

Ça ne te regarde pas – E

Eh bien j’espère que t’as un bon plan, mec. Bonne chance – tu vas en avoir besoin sur ce coup là – J

Je soupire d’agacement et me demande si je dois lui répondre, mais finalement je me rends compte que ce serait une perte de temps. Rendu au coin de la rue j’appelle un taxi et je range le téléphone dans ma poche.

J’arrive devant l’adresse de Bella à 18h55. C’est un immeuble d’habitation dans un quartier de la classe moyenne, charmant, mais pas extravagant. L’aménagement paysager est bien entretenu et l’extérieur est propret. Je me gare, m’attendant à devoir monter chez elle, mais avant de couper le moteur, je la vois soudainement se lever de l’endroit où elle était assise sur le bord du trottoir, en face de l’entrée.

Elle porte une robe bleu pâle ajustée avec des chaussures blanches à talons et un sac à main blanc. Ses cheveux ondulent librement et lui arrivent en bas des omoplates. Je sors de la voiture et elle sourit en me voyant, son visage prenant une jolie teinte rosée alors qu’elle baisse les yeux au sol.

Elle est vraiment superbe – je peux voir pourquoi James a persévéré si longtemps avec elle. L’obscurité de la boîte de nuit hier soir ne lui rendait pas justice. Ça devrait être le pari le plus gratifiant que j’aie jamais gagné.

Je fais le tour de la voiture pour rencontrer Bella et ouvrir la portière pour elle.

« Re-bonsoir, Bella, » je lui dis en lui adressant mon sourire le plus séduisant – celui qui fait toujours de l’effet aux femmes. Bella ne diffère pas des autres. Elle rougit – encore – et s’empresse de regarder ailleurs. « Tu es très belle. »

Elle marmonne un « Merci » et se glisse sur le siège passager. « Tu n’es pas mal non plus. »

Je souris et ferme sa portière, puis je retourne à ma place. Je suis vêtu d’un pantalon noir et d’une chemise bleu foncé avec une cravate et ma veste par dessus. C’est le genre de fringues que je porte trop souvent.

À l’intérieur de la voiture, elle regarde ses mains. Elle semble mal à l’aise.

« Aimerais-tu mettre de la musique ? » je lui demande, espérant alléger la tension. 

Elle prend une grande respiration, réfléchissant, puis elle s’anime. « Bien sûr, » dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Je prends mon iPod de son support et je le lui tends. Pendant qu’elle cherche ce qu’elle veut écouter, je lui dis, « Alors, Palisade, c’est bien ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu n’y es jamais allée avant ? »

« Non. J’ai toujours voulu l’essayer. »

« Je pense que tu vas aimer ce restaurant. Ils ont une sélection de vins exceptionnelle. Les meilleurs de Seattle. Et la vue là-bas est magnifique. »

Elle hoche la tête distraitement. « C’est toute une liste d’écoute que tu as ici. Les Beatles… Flo Rida… Bach ? »

« Ça change selon mon humeur, » je lui explique sans peine. « Bach est l’un de mes préférés. C’est… apaisant, je suppose. »

Elle acquiesce en marmonnant. « Apaisant… C’est ce dont j’ai besoin en ce moment. Voilà. » 

Elle me redonne le iPod et je le remets dans la station d’accueil, m’imaginant que je suis sur le point d’entendre les inventions de Bach au clavecin – à la place, c’est un tempo rapide et une voix masculine qui résonne dans l’habitacle…

Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound  
I know they're watching, they're watching  
All the commotion, the kiddie like play  
Has people talking, talking

(Reste là où tu es allongé, ne fais pas de bruit  
Je sais qu’ils regardent, ils regardent  
Toute l’agitation, le jeu puéril   
Fait parler les gens, les fait parler)

Sex on Fire des Kings of Leon. Putain, je rêve ? Je regarde Bella et elle fixe un point droit devant elle sur la route, balançant légèrement la tête au rythme de la musique, un petit sourire relevant la commissure de ses lèvres. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire moi aussi – il semblerait que gagner ce pari va être plus facile que je ne le croyais.

« Sex on Fire ? » Je lui demande, amusé un max, et quelque peu intrigué.

Elle sourit pour de bon. « C’est une de mes chansons préférées. »

« Je vois. »

« Tu as dit que je pouvais choisir la musique. Et c’est sur ton iPod. »

« Je sais, je sais. » Et plus que tout, j’aimerais savoir ce qu’elle pense en ce moment…

Le restaurant n’est pas trop loin de son appartement. J’ai réussi à obtenir une réservation, Dieu merci – je n’ai pas envie de commencer cette… chose… sur de mauvaises bases en ne l’emmenant pas au restaurant de son choix. Je me gare et je sors afin d’aller ouvrir sa portière. Je prends sa main pour l’aider à s’extraire du véhicule. Quand nos mains se touchent, c’est comme si un courant électrique passait à travers mon bras, voyageant vers le haut… une lente chaleur s’installe dans ma poitrine. C’est… étrange. J’ai senti la même chose la nuit dernière au club, mais j’ai juste pensé que j’avais trop bu et que j’imaginais des choses. 

C’est plus fort que moi, je laisse mes yeux vagabonder sur son corps, appréciant la manière dont le soyeux matériel bleu épouse les courbes de son derrière et révèle seulement le haut de ses seins – on ne voit qu’un tout petit peu de son décolleté. Au final, sa robe est pudique et intrigante, en ce sens qu’elle conduit l’esprit à vouloir en voir plus. Et comme elle a un corps splendide… Pourvu que ça ne soit pas trop long avant que je puisse le voir entièrement révélé…

Palisade est un des restaurants les plus huppés de Seattle. Il est situé sur la marina, ce qui permet aux convives d’avoir une vue spectaculaire sur le Puget Sound. Pas étonnant que Bella ait choisi cet endroit – elle n’est pas la première fille à opter pour un restaurant aussi haut de gamme, surtout quand elles découvrent que je peux me le permettre, mais elle est une des rares que j’ai accompagnées dans un tel lieu.

La plupart des filles n’ont le plaisir de ma compagnie que dans un lit.

Une table nous est assignée et on nous donne le menu. Une serveuse vient prendre notre commande, une jolie jeune fille, et elle rougit en me voyant – Bella est témoin de sa réaction et la dévisage avec attention.

Je me tourne vers elle. « Est-ce que tu bois du vin ? »

« Oui, » confirme-t-elle.

« Un Pinot Noir ? » Elle hoche la tête et je commande deux verres. La serveuse se précipite hors de notre champ de vision.

Bella commence immédiatement à parcourir le menu. J’ai mangé ici avant – je sais déjà ce que je veux – alors je l’observe attentivement à la place, remarquant la façon dont elle mord sa lèvre inférieure pensivement en lisant.

Elle relève les yeux brusquement et me surprend en train de la regarder. Elle rougit.

« Quoi ? »

Je souris. « Rien. Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux en guise d’entrée ? »

« La trempette au homard et au crabe me semble attrayante. »

« Elle est délicieuse, en effet. Je l’ai déjà essayée. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Autre chose de bon à me suggérer, alors ? Tu as l’air d’être un habitué de la place. »

« La spécialité du restaurant est la Pupu Tower, et c’est ce que je préfère ici. »

Elle sourit et son visage entier s’illumine alors qu’elle me regarde avec humour. Je ne peux pas faire autrement que la fixer – elle a un sourire magnifique… Attendez une seconde, est-ce qu’elle est en train de se payer ma gueule ?

« Quoi ? » Je demande, sur la défensive.

« Dis-le encore, » m’incite-t-elle à répéter.

« Dire encore quoi ? »

« Pupu. »

Elle se paie réellement ma gueule. Au moins elle a le sens de l’humour – ça me plaît. Et elle ne rit pas stupidement à chacun de mes mots – ça aussi j’aime bien. Je décide de la taquiner.

« Je ne crois pas, » je réponds. « Je pense que tu t’es assez amusée à mes dépens. »

« Allons… S’il te plaît ? De toute façon il va falloir que tu le dises encore quand tu vas commander. »

La serveuse nous interrompt en apportant notre vin. Lorsqu’elle s’informe au sujet de nos entrées, je lui dis, « La trempette de homard et de crabe, s’il vous plaît. »

« Êtes-vous prêts à commander les plats principaux, ou avez-vous besoin de plus de temps pour faire votre choix ? » 

Je regarde Bella – elle est très déçue de ce que j’ai commandé. Quand elle réalise que j’attends de voir si elle a décidé ce qu’elle veut comme plat principal, elle se redresse en vitesse et dit, « Oh Seigneur, non ! Je ne suis jamais venue ici. J’ai besoin de quelques minutes de plus, s’il vous plaît. »

« Bien entendu. » La serveuse disparaît encore une fois.

Bella prend une gorgée de son vin, ses yeux rivés aux miens. « Eh bien, quelle injustice, » dit-elle. « Je voulais vraiment le plat de pupu. »

Je souris. « Maintenant tu l’as dit. »

« Dit quoi ? » Demande-t-elle innocemment.

« Tu sais. »

« Tu veux dire pupu ? Je l’ai dit tout à l’heure. Ça semble juste… étrange… quand ça vient de toi. »

Je suis intrigué. « Étrange ? Comment ça ? »

Elle hausse les épaules et retourne à la lecture du menu. « Je n’sais pas. »

Elle me demande mon avis sur un des plats et décide finalement de commander le homard du Maine. La serveuse prend nos menus, si bien que plus rien ne fait tampon entre nous. Bella prend sa serviette en tissu et baisse les yeux. Je déteste les silences embarrassés. C’est le temps de déployer mon arsenal…

« Alors, Bella. » Je me penche vers elle pour lui démontrer mon intérêt. « Que fais-tu dans la vie ? »

Elle relève tranquillement ses grands yeux chocolat vers moi. Ils sont tellement profonds qu’on dirait qu’ils n’ont pas de fond.

« Je suis correctrice-réviseuse pour le Seattle Times, » répond-elle. 

Je le sais déjà – c’est un des quelques détails que James m’a fournis hier en boîte. 

« Le Seattle Times – c’est un travail important. »

Elle hausse les épaules. « Ça me plaît. J’aime bien faire la correction et la révision des textes. »

« Tu bosses là depuis combien de temps ? »

« Un peu plus d’un an. »

« Et tes parents ? »

Elle me regarde avec méfiance. « Quoi, mes parents ? »

« Que font-ils ? »

Elle semble songeuse pendant un moment. Elle recommence à jouer avec sa serviette… « Ma mère vit en Floride avec Phil, son mari. Elle fait un peu de tout – elle passe par des phases. Là, maintenant, je crois qu’elle étudie pour devenir massothérapeute… » Elle écrase son nez, essayant de se rappeler.

« Ta mère et ton père sont divorcés ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ton père, que fait-il ? »

« Il est chef de la police à Forks. »

« Il n’est pas marié ? »

« Non. Il n’est pas très… social. »

Je fais des ‘Hmmhmm’ pour signaler que je saisis très bien ce qu’elle veut dire, et je prends une gorgée de mon vin – Bella saute sur l’occasion et me demande, « Et toi ? Que fais-tu ? »

« Je suis PDG de Cullen Financial Group à Olympia. »

Elle se contente de… me dévisager intensément. Je n’arrive pas à lire l’expression sur son visage. Puis elle porte silencieusement son verre de vin à ses lèvres et elle en boit une rasade. Je ne dis rien pendant tout ce temps-là, je l’observe attentivement, attendant sa réponse. 

Elle s’éclaircit la gorge et redépose son verre – il est presque vide.

« Alors, euh… PDG, » dit-elle.

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que les PDG vont toujours en boîte dans leurs temps libres ? Ça ne me semble pas très professionnel. » 

Elle me regarde avec dédain à présent. Est-ce que j’ai gaffé quelque part ? Elle termine son verre de vin.

« En voudrais-tu un autre ? » Je demande, faisant référence à son verre vide.

Elle hoche la tête. « Avec plaisir. »

Je fais un signe à la serveuse et je nous commande un autre verre à tous les deux. Les entrées arrivent avant le vin, et nous commençons à manger en silence. Bella est la première à reprendre la parole.

« Tu n’as jamais répondu à ma question. »

Merde… Je me creuse les méninges, essayant de me rappeler la question à laquelle elle fait allusion… Ah oui, les sorties en boîte.

« Tu veux dire à propos d’aller en boîte ? » 

Elle acquiesce, et je hausse les épaules en signe d’indifférence. « C’est pour ça que je viens à Seattle… Afin de maintenir ce professionnalisme, pour ainsi dire. Et en fait, Bella, » je me penche à nouveau vers elle, parlant à voix basse, « puisque la compagnie m’appartient, je peux faire ce qui me chante. »

Je l’entends respirer plus fort alors qu’elle recule sur sa chaise. Elle me regarde avec méfiance. Elle semble presque… nerveuse ?

« Eh bien, » bredouille-t-elle, « je suppose qu’on ne peut pas battre ça. » La serveuse est revenue avec nos verres de vin dans l’intervalle, alors elle en prend une autre longue gorgée… Maudit, il faut qu’elle ralentisse, sinon je vais devoir la porter pour sortir d’ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nos plats principaux arrivent. Bella bêche dans son assiette comme si c’était son dernier repas sur terre – ça change de voir une femme commander autre chose qu’une salade.

« Alors, » poursuit-elle, « Est-ce que tu demeures ici ? Ou à Olympia ? »

« J’ai deux adresses. »

« Deux résidences ? » Je hoche la tête. « Alors tu fais la navette entre Seattle et Olympia ? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement descendre à l’hôtel quand tu viens ici ? »

Je souris poliment à son ignorance. « Avoir mon propre appartement me permet de me sentir chez moi. »

Elle fait un signe de tête affirmatif pour montrer qu’elle comprend. « Et tes parents ? »

Je me crispe légèrement – ça ne me dit pas vraiment de révéler cette partie foireuse de ma vie. Pas à elle. Mais je ne peux pas non plus rester hermétique, sans quoi je ne gagnerai jamais sa confiance.

Elle me regarde avec sagacité, sans aucun doute intriguée par ma réaction. Je soupire.

« J’ai été adopté, en fait. »

« D’accord… » Dit-elle lentement. Son ton redevient très vite désinvolte. « Alors parle-moi de tes parents adoptifs. »

« Eh bien, Esme est décoratrice d’intérieur et Carlisle est chirurgien. »

« Quel genre de chirurgien ? »

« Général. »

« As-tu des frères et sœurs ? »

« Oui, j’ai une sœur. »

« Que fait-elle ? »

« Elle étudie dans une école spécialisée pour devenir créatrice de mode. »

« Oh, quelle école fréquente-t-elle ? »

Putain, qu’elle me laisse tranquille avec son jeu des vingt questions… Je préférerais de beaucoup retourner l’attention sur elle. Elle est tenace, par contre – si bien que je ne peux pas en placer une.

« L’institut des Arts, à San Francisco. Et toi ? As-tu des frères et des sœurs ? » 

« Non. Je suis enfant unique. Comment as-tu connu Emmett ? »

Putain de bon Dieu qu’elle est opiniâtre… Attendez une seconde… 

« Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses Emmett ? » 

« Je ne le connais pas, mais il n’a pas arrêté de peloter ma meilleure amie pendant toute la soirée. »

« Qui ? La blonde ? »

Bella me lance un regard noir. En fait c’est plutôt… mignon. Ça pourrait être assez amusant de la faire tourner en bourrique…

« Son nom est Rosalie, » s’emporte-t-elle. Elle me dévisage, dans l’expectative. « Eh bien ? »

« Nous allions à l’école secondaire ensemble. Notre amitié date de cette époque, » je réponds. 

Elle semble satisfaite de l’information, retournant son attention sur son assiette une fois de plus. Elle n’a pratiquement rien laissé, et je pense qu’elle est déçue que la carcasse du homard ne soit pas comestible.

« Alors, tu dis que ta mère est de Floride et ton père de Forks – qu’est-ce qui t’a amenée à Seattle ? »

« Le Seattle Times, » répond-elle illico. « Et je ne voulais pas être trop loin de mon père. »

Je relève un sourcil. « Tu ne t’entends pas bien avec ta mère ? »

« Non, non, ce n’est pas ça. On s’entend bien, » me rassure-t-elle. « Mais elle a Phil et elle voyage, alors que Charlie… il n’a personne… » Elle a l’air mal à l’aise tout à coup, ce qui est intéressant, dans un sens. « J’sais pas, » marmonne-t-elle.

« Je comprends, » je lui dis. « C’est sympa de vouloir rester à proximité de ta famille. »

La serveuse vient ramasser nos assiettes, et Bella commande un autre verre de vin ainsi que le gâteau pour les amoureux du chocolat qu’elle veut que nous partagions. Elle est en train de se décoincer – elle recule au fond de son siège et tapote son ventre paresseusement tout en se plaignant qu’elle ne peut plus rien avaler. Puis, le gâteau arrive et ses yeux deviennent gros comme des soucoupes.

« Bordel de merde, » dit-elle, tellement fort qu’un client à une table voisine se retourne pour la dévisager, insulté. « Je pense que je suis morte et que je suis allée au paradis des gâteaux. »

Je ris. « Peut-être que tu devrais y goûter. Tu sais ce qu’on dit – ne jamais juger un gâteau par son glaçage et tout ça. » 

Je m’apprête à lui remettre une cuillère, mais elle me prend de court en se redressant vivement sur sa chaise, en se penchant en avant, et en plongeant un doigt au centre de la mousse au chocolat. La mousse qu’elle ramasse avec son doigt se retrouve ensuite entre ses lèvres, et elle pousse un gémissement, suçant le doigt en question de manière aguichante, ne me quittant pas du regard pendant toute sa petite manœuvre…

Foutue… merde…

Putain, je vais m’amuser avec cette fille. Je parie qu’elle est une déesse dans la chambre à coucher. Je suis extrêmement reconnaissant qu’elle ait refusé de baiser avec James. Je n’irais jamais de mon plein gré là où cet enculé est allé avant moi. Comment a-t-elle pu même fréquenter ce gars-là, de toute façon ?

« Seigneur, » dit-elle, gémissant encore une fois. « C’est tellement bon. » Elle fait passer le chocolat avec une lampée de Pinot Noir. « Ne vas-tu pas goûter à ce délice ? » Demande-t-elle innocemment.

J’éclaircis ma gorge et je bouge un peu, sentant mon érection tendre le tissu de mon pantalon de manière inconfortable. Enfer de merde, il faut que je me relaxe. Je dois penser à un truc répugnant… James… James… Lorena Bobbitt*… les orteils poilus d’Emmett.

Je me dépêche de prendre une bouchée de gâteau mousse, espérant rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Bella. Elle me regarde avec attention, un petit sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres – bon Dieu, je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qu’il y a dans sa tête en ce moment. À quoi pense-t-elle ?

« C’est bon, hein ? » Me pousse-t-elle à répondre, le sourire fendu jusqu’aux oreilles. Elle se sert de la cuillère et se prend une grosse bouchée.

« Mmm hmm, » je gémis, et comme ce petit jeu-là peut se jouer à deux, je me penche vers l’avant et j’ajoute, un octave plus bas, « C’est carrément… orgasmique. »

Sa respiration devient saccadée, elle rougit et baisse les yeux. Elle reprend son verre de vin et en vide le contenu.

« Aimerais-tu un autre verre de vin ? » Je demande, relevant un sourcil. 

Peut-être que j’aurais dû lui offrir une bouteille pour elle toute seule. Elle secoue vivement la tête.

« Non. Je pense que j’en ai eu assez. »

Nous sommes encore en train de manger le gâteau quand la serveuse apporte l’addition que je règle sur le champ. Pendant que j’attends qu’elle revienne avec ma carte, Bella se prend une bouchée particulièrement grosse et se retrouve avec du chocolat à la commissure des lèvres. Elle le laisse là, ne semblant pas réaliser qu’elle est barbouillée.

C’est plus fort que moi, j’ai envie de lécher le chocolat au coin de ses lèvres. Ensuite, peut-être qu’il y a plus à faire avec le chocolat…

Sera-t-elle partante ce soir ? Elle ne semble certainement pas réprimée sexuellement… D’abord la chanson dans la voiture, puis les préliminaires à peine déguisés avec le gâteau au chocolat. Est-ce que le clou du spectacle est pour bientôt ?

Elle sort soudainement la langue pour lécher le chocolat, et je cligne des yeux et regarde ailleurs, craignant de me faire surprendre en train de la fixer comme un obsédé. Mes actions se doivent d’être furtives ce soir.

La serveuse me redonne ma carte. Je laisse le pourboire et nous quittons les lieux. L’air nocturne est frisquet – aussitôt que nous faisons un pas à l’extérieur, une brise piquante nous assaille, fouettant les cheveux de Bella sur son visage. Elle jette sa tête en arrière, luttant pour repousser ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, et je réalise qu’elle ne porte rien par dessus sa petite robe légère à manches courtes.

Ravissante, mais pas très pratique. Je retire ma veste et la lui tends. « Tiens, » je lui dis.

Elle repousse de la main mon geste prévenant. « Je n’ai pas froid, » se justifie-t-elle, et elle se met à trembler.

« Tu es une terrible menteuse, Bella. »

Elle roule des yeux et tend la main pour avoir la veste – je me place derrière elle et je fais glisser ses bras à l’intérieur. Ça paraît vachement ample sur elle – on croirait qu’elle est nue en dessous, sa robe dépassant à peine l’ourlet. C’est un joli spectacle à contempler – mon imagination se met à galoper.

« Je n’aurai plus froid dans la voiture, » continue-t-elle d’argumenter.   
Pourquoi ? Je n’en ai aucune idée… Elle porte la veste maintenant, donc j’ai déjà gagné.

« Quel genre d’homme serais-je si je laissais ma compagne grelotter ? »

« Un homme assez ordinaire, » répond-elle du tac-au-tac. 

Nous atteignons la voiture et j’ouvre la portière du côté passager. Elle s’introduit souplement à l’intérieur.

Je la rejoins et m’empresse de faire démarrer le moteur et d’allumer le chauffage. « Tu n’as jamais eu de rancard avec un vrai mec, alors. »

Elle hausse les épaules. « Tout dépend de ta définition. »

« Oh, et comment définirais-tu un vrai mec, alors ? »

Elle sourit avec malice. « Un vrai mec ne laisserait jamais une femme manger et boire plus que lui, et certainement pas tout ça en une seule soirée. »

Je pouffe de rire. « Vrai. Mais pas très distingué de la part de la femme, par contre, » je la nargue.

« Ou simplement pathétiquement triste pour l’homme – tout dépendant de comment on choisit de voir les choses. »

« Je suppose que je devrai porter mon pantalon plus ample la prochaine fois que nous irons dîner. »

« Prochaine fois ? » Elle lève les deux sourcils avec curiosité. « Il y a quelqu’un ici qui ne manque pas d’assurance. »

« Un homme a le droit d’espérer, » je rectifie, risquant un petit sourire. Au début elle a l’air étonné, mais elle a tôt fait de se détendre et de me sourire en retour.

Nous atteignons son appartement et je me gare. Elle commence à enlever ma veste, mais avant qu’elle ait la chance de la retirer complètement – ou de dire au revoir – je coupe le moteur et je sors du véhicule. Surprise, elle me lance un regard à travers le pare-brise. 

Elle semble interloquée lorsque j’ouvre la portière. Je lui tends ma main – elle se contente de la fixer comme si c’était quelque chose d’affreux.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Demande-t-elle avec de grands yeux. 

Quelle mouche l’a piquée ?

« Je te raccompagne à ton appartement, bien sûr. »

« Tu n’as pas à faire ça… »

« Allons, Bella, quel genre d’homme serais-je ? Je ne vais pas te laisser geler sur le chemin pour te rendre à l’intérieur, et j’ai vraiment besoin de ce blazer avant de retourner à Olympia demain. »

Elle hésite, puis finalement place sa main dans la mienne. « Tu retournes à Olympia ? » Demande-t-elle en s’extirpant de la voiture.

« Il faut bien qu’un homme travaille, pas vrai ? »

Elle ne répond pas, et nous marchons côte à côte jusqu’au hall d’entrée de son immeuble, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Elle semble tendue tout à coup. Je n’arrive pas à saisir cette nouvelle réaction de sa part. Je m’attends à moitié à ce qu’elle me donne mon congé aussitôt que nous serons à l’intérieur, mais elle me permet de l’escorter en haut des escaliers, jusqu’à la porte indiquant le numéro ‘2303.’ Une fois là, elle se retourne pour me regarder, tout en enlevant ma veste.

« Eh bien, me voici arrivée chez moi, » marmonne-t-elle, me tendant mon blouson avec brusquerie. « Merci pour le dîner. Euh – je t’appellerai ? »

De toute évidence, elle trouve une touche d’humour dans ses paroles car elle me fait un sourire en coin. Foutu bordel, cette fille me donne le tournis avec ses sautes d’humeur.

« Ouais, j’aimerais bien, » je lui dis.

« Bon. Eh bien, euh, je devrais probablement y aller. »

Maintenant, on dirait qu’elle cherche désespérément à s’enfuir. Peut-être que c’est là que James a eu des problèmes – merde, il faut vraiment que je cesse de penser à lui. Elle se retourne pour ouvrir sa porte, mais je l’arrête. C’est clair qu’elle ne va pas m’inviter à l’intérieur, mais je dois faire… quelque chose. 

« Bella. » Elle fait une pause et me regarde. « J’ai vraiment passé un très bon moment ce soir. Merci d’avoir accepté de sortir avec moi. » 

Elle hoche la tête et je me penche, lentement, me demandant si je devrais l’embrasser sur la joue ou m’enhardir davantage… Et pourtant, soudainement mes lèvres sont à quelques centimètres des siennes… Non, raturez ça – ça s’évalue en millimètres – et je peux pratiquement sentir cette étrange vibration sur mes lèvres, comme un échange d’atomes de sa peau à la mienne quand nous somme à proximité l’un de l’autre. Elle a cessé de respirer – figée et languissante. Je me penche davantage, l’attirance augmentant d’autant…

Et tout à coup elle n’est plus là, son visage s’est éloigné du mien comme la marée qui se retire, l’armée qui bat en retraite. « Okay-il-faut-que-je-rentre-merci-au-revoir. » Ses mots précipités sont interrompus quand elle se faufile à l’intérieur et me claque la porte au nez.

C’est… quoi… ce… foutu… bordel… 

 

À suivre…

*Lorena Bobbitt est notoirement connue pour avoir tranché le pénis de son mari avec un couteau, après quoi elle s’est débarrassée de la partie qu’elle avait réussi à couper dans un champ non loin de sa résidence. Plus tard, le bout de pénis a été retrouvé, entreposé dans de la glace, et rattaché à son ‘propriétaire.’


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

 

BPOV

Putain… de merde…

Je m’appuie contre la porte, respirant avec difficulté. Que diable vient-il de se passer ? Il s’apprêtait à m’embrasser et je… voulais qu’il le fasse. Seigneur Jésus ! Tu fais l’objet d’un pari, Bella ! Un pari !

J’ai perdu le nord tout à l’heure, c’est évident. Je ne peux pas laisser un truc pareil se reproduire.

Je me retourne et jette un coup d’œil à travers le judas. Il est parti. Ouf !

J’ai promis à Rose de l’appeler aussitôt que je serais rentrée, pour lui raconter mon ‘rendez-vous galant’ par le menu – le petit jeu de séduction à coups de léchage de doigts, c’était son idée. Ce n’est absolument pas le genre de chose que je ferais de ma propre initiative. Elle a prétendu l’avoir essayé une fois sur un garçon à l’école secondaire, et ils s’étaient presque retrouvés en position horizontale sur la table. Petite cochonne – Dieu que je l’aime. Ses tuyaux valent leur pesant d’or en ce moment. 

Je me sens complètement dégrisée depuis ce presque baiser dans le corridor. J’ai besoin de… quelque chose. Je trouve une bouteille de Merlot dans mon armoire et je m’en serre un verre plein à ras bord avant de téléphoner à Rose.

Elle répond à la première sonnerie et s’exclame sans même me saluer, « Oh Dieu merci. Tu es toujours pure. »

Quoi ? « Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« C’est juste que parfois je m’inquiète pour toi, Bella. Je ne voudrais pas te voir tomber dans les griffes du diable. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. « Je ne suis pas tombée dans ses griffes. Je vais bien. Je suis chez moi… seule. Tu devrais vraiment me donner plus de crédit que ça. »

« Je te donne des tonnes de crédit, sinon je ne te laisserais pas sortir avec lui. »

Me laisser sortir ? Hé là ! « Je n’avais pas réalisé que c’était ta décision. »

« Bien sûr que si – j’aurais pu lui dire que j’étais au courant de ses manigances, hier en boîte, et tout ruiner irrémédiablement. »

« Tu n’oserais pas. »

« Okay, j’ai besoin de détails – j’arrive. »

« Attends – où est ton gros nounours ? »

« Il vient de partir. » Ooh… Intéressant ! « Je serai chez toi dans dix minutes. Tu as du vin ? »

« Je suis déjà en train de boire. »

Je me change en pyjama en attendant Rose. Je suis debout pieds nus dans la cuisine, en train de lui verser un verre de Merlot, lorsque j’entends la poignée de porte remuer – d’habitude je laisse la porte déverrouillée et elle n’a qu’à venir me rejoindre. Je réalise que, cette fois-ci, mon subconscient a pris le relais après le baiser manqué, et j’ai verrouillé derrière moi, de peur qu’Edward ne se précipite à l’intérieur pour me sauter dessus… ou que je ne puisse pas me retenir de lui sauter dessus. Bordel !

Elle commence immédiatement à cogner de toutes ses forces. « Bella ! »

« J’arrive ! » Je hurle. J’ouvre la porte à toute vitesse, lui tendant son verre de vin pour l’apaiser. Elle a l’air offensé que je l’aie empêchée d’entrer. Est-ce un crime, maintenant, de verrouiller ma porte ? N’ai-je pas besoin de me protéger en ce moment ?

« Pourquoi ta porte est-elle fermée à clé ? » Demande-t-elle. Elle passe le seuil et prend le verre dans ma main. Elle porte un jeans et un tee-shirt, ses cheveux sont tirés en queue de cheval négligée, mais on dirait quand même qu’elle vient de parader pour un designer de mode.

« Euh, c’est un peu long à expliquer. »

« Bon, eh bien tu devrais probablement commencer, alors. » Elle prend une grande gorgée de vin et s’installe sur le tabouret de bar, me dévisageant… Oh là là ! Toujours tellement exigeante.

« Tu vas devoir contribuer toi aussi. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Emmett. Je veux savoir ce que vous avez foutu tous les deux pendant toute la journée. »

« Toi d’abord. »

« Eh bien, j’ai appris qu’il est PDG d’une entreprise à Olympia. »

« Ouais, Emmett me l’a dit. »

« Et il a été adopté. »

« Ouaip, il me l’a dit aussi. »

« Seigneur ! Pourquoi n’est-ce pas toi qui me renseigne sur Edward, dans ce cas ? »

« Relaxe, c’est vraiment tout ce qu’il m’a dit. Crois-le ou non, nous ne sommes pas restés assis toute la sainte journée à parler des intrigues dans lesquelles tu as fourré ton cul. »

« Comme si ton cul n’était pas aussi trempé que le mien dans les intrigues, » je lui dis sur la défensive.

« Alors, tu as léché tes doigts comme je l’avais suggéré ? » Elle a un sourire diabolique, les coudes appuyés sur le comptoir alors qu’elle se penche vers moi.

« Oui. »

« Et…? »

Je pouffe de rire. « Je pense que ça a marché ! » Je m’exclame, me rappelant l’expression sur le visage d’Edward quand j’ai tenté son petit ‘tour de magie.’ Quelle surprise pour moi d’avoir été capable de provoquer une telle réaction. Qui aurait pu imaginer que j’avais de réels talents en matière de sexe ? Certes je ne lui ai pas procuré d’orgasme foudroyant ou quoi que ce soit… Connerie de merde ! Je ne peux pas penser à un orgasme et à Edward en même temps, c’est beaucoup trop dangereux…

Rosalie pousse un petit cri de satisfaction. « Je le savais ! » Dit-elle. « Y a pas un homme hétéro qui peut résister à cette merde. Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ? »

« Attends, » je réponds, sérieuse à nouveau. « Maintenant, avant de continuer, je veux des informations au sujet de ton gros costaud. »

« Oh, bon sang de bon Dieu, » réplique-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel. Vraisemblablement, elle n’est pas contente que je lui refuse un potin. Mais tout de suite après, sa mine se retape et je suppose qu’elle pense à Emmett. « En fait nous avons glandé plus qu’autre chose. Nous sommes juste… restés à la maison, » dit-elle avec timidité. Elle évite mes yeux.

« Rose ! Dis-moi que tu n’as pas déjà couché avec lui ! »

« Quoi ? » Elle est offensée. « Si la personne te plaît, le sexe peut être… de toute beauté. »

De toute beauté, hein ? Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à Rose. Elle a été avec plusieurs mecs – elle est loin d’être vierge – mais elle ne couche pas avec n’importe quel bonhomme. De la même manière qu’elle ne s’investit pas sur une piste de danse pour n’importe qui. Ce dénommé Emmett doit être tout un personnage. Apparemment, elle a complètement ignoré mon avertissement de la nuit dernière.

« Et ça l’était ? » Je questionne, me demandant si leur partie de jambes en l’air était ‘de toute beauté.’

« De toute beauté ? Essaye plutôt fantastiquement plaisant. »

Oh Seigneur ! Nous sommes toutes les deux prises d’un fou rire. 

« T’es encore allée fouiner sur Thesaurus point com pour essayer de m’impressionner avec tes grands mots ? »

« Ferme-la ! Maintenant dis-moi ce qu’Edward a fait ? Tu dois me le raconter. Je me meurs de savoir. »

« Eh bien, après qu’il ait… retrouvé son aplomb, il a mangé une petite bouchée du gâteau, et il a dit que c’était ‘orgasmique’… »

Rosalie en a le hoquet. « Na-ah ! » Elle commence à rire de manière hystérique. C’est tellement marrant.

Après que nous nous soyons ressaisies, elle revient à la charge. « Okay, alors pourquoi la porte était-elle verrouillée ? »

« Une fille ne peut-elle pas fermer sa porte à clé ? Je vis seule. »

« Arrête avec tes salades, Bella. Crache le morceau. »

Bon sang… D’accord. « Il a euh… Il a comme essayé de m’embrasser. » Je baisse les yeux, soudainement gênée. Rose se déchaîne et ça me fait sursauter.

« Foutue merde ! » Elle me regarde avec des yeux énormes. « Est-ce que tu l’as laissé faire ? »

« Non ! J’ai couru à l’intérieur et j’ai verrouillé ma porte comme une cinglée ! »

« Bien. Quel pervers ce type… C’était votre tout premier rendez-vous, connerie de bordel ! » 

« Toi et Emmett qui baisez déjà comme des lapins, ça compte pour des prunes ? »

« C’est différent. Pour lui tu n’es qu’un pari, Bella. Peu importe qu’il soit beau comme un dieu, ça ne change pas comment il est. »

Je sais qu’elle essaye seulement de me protéger, comme toute bonne amie le ferait, mais les mots pincent un peu, venant d’une source extérieure. Et je suis sortie avec lui juste une fois ! 

« Je le sais, » je grogne, me sentant misérable tout à coup. Bon Dieu, si seulement cet Edward Cullen n’était pas si parfait… Je dois faire une femme de moi et prendre le contrôle de la situation.

Le jour qui suit est un dimanche. Je dors tout mon soûl, n’ayant pas de plans pour la journée. Quand je réussis finalement à m’extraire du lit, à 10h, je vois que j’ai un texto d’Edward. Hmm… Ça pourrait être intéressant. Je suis restée allongée dans mon lit pendant une bonne heure la nuit dernière, me demandant si j’allais avoir de ses nouvelles après mon petit numéro de virtuose de l’évasion.

Je lis le message :

Bonjour, ma belle. J’espère que tu as bien dormi la nuit passée – E

Oh, il est vraiment parfait. Lisse de partout, pas un poil de travers. Il est vraiment pro à ce jeu-là. Et moi je suis une novice qui joue avec le feu ; je peux sentir la chaleur. Si je ne fais pas attention, je vais me brûler.

Je m’assieds dans mon lit et réfléchis pendant un moment – mon cerveau est beaucoup plus lent à se réveiller que mon corps – et je finis par répondre :

Très bien. J’ai fait des rêves intéressants… Toi ? – B

Ça devrait lui donner matière à réflexion. Rose serait fière. Elle commence vraiment à déteindre sur moi.

Pas plus d’une minute ne s’est écoulée que déjà mon téléphone bipe.

Tu les partages avec moi ? – E

Je souris et tape ma réponse.

Désolée, nous ne sommes pas assez intimes – B

Ça aurait pu être drôle pourtant. Tu fais quoi aujourd’hui ? – E

Rien. Je prévois une journée de glorieuse détente – B

Ça te dirait de déjeuner avec moi tout à l’heure ? – E

Mince, même ses textos paraissent séduisants. Ou peut-être que c’est juste la façon dont je les lis. Et il essaye déjà de remettre ça. J’aurais dû savoir qu’il serait persistant.

Ça irait à l’encontre de mes plans – B

Tu as dit que tu ne faisais rien – E

Ne rien faire est un plan… - B

Si je dois te supplier, je le ferai. Je veux te revoir avant de partir – E

Ça ne fait pas très viril, ça. Et je croyais que tu serais déjà à Olympia à l’heure qu’il est – B

Je pars ce soir. Et tu m’as déjà fait savoir que je ne suis pas un homme digne de ce nom – pas besoin d’en rajouter – E

Ha ! Eh bien le premier pas c’est d’admettre que tu as un problème – B

Bella ? – E

Oui ? – B

Accepterais-tu s’il te plaît de déjeuner avec moi aujourd’hui ? – E

Edward ? – B

Oui ? – E

Oui. – B

J’ai envie de me frapper en arrivant chez Anthony’s, situé – encore une fois – à proximité du front de mer.

La prochaine fois qu’il te demandera si tu fais quelque chose, la réponse sera OUI ! 

Il faut que j’aie l’air intéressé si je veux qu’il reste dans le décor pendant deux semaines. Je n’ai aucune idée des termes du pari. Je n’ai aucune idée de combien de temps il est disposé à faire des efforts avant de jeter l’éponge. Mais je sais, avec certitude, que j’aurais eu besoin de plus de temps avant de lui faire face après le quasi baiser de la nuit dernière. Je n’ai pas encore récupéré, loin de là.

Il m’attend près de l’entrée du restaurant. Il porte un jeans et une chemise vert foncé ajustée qui met en évidence ses biceps et ses bras qui ne manquent pas de tonus. Ses cheveux sont un joli désordre, comme d’habitude, possiblement plus, étant donné qu’il se tient debout dans la brise de Seattle. 

Il a l’air… délicieux. Je m’abreuve de cette vision.

Il m’adresse encore ce foutu sourire de tombeur alors que je me dirige vers lui. J’essaye très fort de garder la tête haute et de le regarder dans les yeux. Calme et assurée… Calme et assurée…

« Hé, Bella, » me salue-t-il sans se défaire de son sourire. « Tu es très belle, comme d’habitude. »

J’ai opté pour un truc un peu plus relaxe cet après-midi ; je porte un jeans et un chemisier jaune très féminin. Le tout est couplé avec une paire de jolies sandales sans talons – celles que je préfère. C’est un miracle que je n’aie pas atterri sur mon visage à un certain point durant notre rancard hier soir.

Je lui retourne son sourire. « Et tu n’es pas mal non plus, comme d’habitude. »

Il rit, tendant le coude pour que je passe mon bras au travers, ce que je fais. « Prête pour une dégustation de fruits de mer ? »

« Oui, je suis affamée ! J’espère que tu as mis ton pantalon plus ample. »

« On ne le dirait pas à première vue, mais je peux rentrer deux fois mon volume dans ce jeans, » dit-il en me faisant un clin d’œil. Je dois m’agripper un peu plus fort à son bras pour ne pas défaillir.

Une table nous est assignée et nous commandons très rapidement. Je suis déjà venue ici avant, et il semblerait que lui aussi. Je ne demande rien d’autre que de l’eau comme boisson – j’ai besoin de garder les idées claires autour de cet homme aujourd’hui.

Je repère deux filles – assises à une petite table pas loin de la nôtre – qui jettent des regards à Edward à plusieurs reprises, et qui ensuite se penchent l’une vers l’autre pour murmurer avec excitation. Elles le font à répétition, de manière très flagrante. Elles sont bouche bée à sa vue, nom de Dieu !

Edward ne semble pas les remarquer au début, mais il finit par croiser le regard d’une des filles et sourit poliment. Les deux filles éclatent de rire comme des gamines sans cervelle. Pas étonnant qu’il soit si arrogant. Je fais un terrible effort pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, mais Edward détecte quand même mon changement d’attitude.

Il lève un sourcil. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, » je lui assure en vitesse, mais il me dévisage avec scepticisme, pas convaincu. Je finis par avouer, « Elles sont très mal élevées, tu sais. »

« Ces filles ? »

« Oui. Nous déjeunons ensemble, je te rappelle. »

« C’est vrai, mais il a fallu que je te supplie pour que tu acceptes ce déjeuner. »

« Là n’est pas la question. Est-ce que je devrais me préparer à les voir bientôt se lever de table pour venir te demander une photo avec elles ? Peut-être les laisser m’emprunter un stylo pour qu’elles puissent te donner leurs numéros de téléphone ? »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, l’air très content de lui-même. « Bella Swan… Es-tu jalouse ? »

Je soupire bruyamment. Jalouse qu’une autre femme soit béate d’admiration devant ce trousseur de jupons ? Je ne crois pas. « Non. »

« Je ne te ferais pas de reproche si tu l’étais, » dit-il onctueusement. « Moi aussi je serais jaloux si les hommes te reluquaient. Comme au club, par exemple. J’étais jaloux là-bas. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Je m’emporte. Pour une raison bizarre, je suis aussi aigre qu’un citron à présent. Le ton de ma voix ne décourage pas Edward. Si ça se trouve, son sourire devient encore plus prononcé.

« Les hommes te lorgnaient constamment. Tu n’as pas remarqué ? »

Je ne sais pas s’il essaye seulement de m’amadouer ou s’il est sérieux. « Non. »

« Et tu as beaucoup dansé avec ce type bien baraqué qui avait l’air amérindien. »

Je roule des yeux. « Tu parles de Jake. Il est sur le point de se marier. »

« Oh, très bien. » Il semble se détendre un peu. « Ça fait un gars de moins dont je dois m’inquiéter. »

Oui, Edward, un gars de moins qui pourrait t’empêcher d’accomplir ta mission et gagner ce pari. Hourra pour toi.

Les deux filles quittent le restaurant au moment où notre nourriture arrive, Dieu merci, parce qu’elles me rendaient malade d’inconfort, et Edward a l’air de se délecter de me voir mal à l’aise. J’attaque mon assiette ; je n’ai pas pris de petit déjeuner ce matin et je meurs de faim.

« Alors Jake et toi – vous êtes amis ? » Me demande Edward, ses yeux verts à nouveau fixés dur moi. 

Aussitôt mon énorme bouchée de nourriture avalée, je réponds, « Oui. »

« Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez-vous ? »

« Depuis toujours. Enfin, lui me connaît depuis toujours. Il est de deux ans mon cadet. Nos pères sont de grands amis. »

« Quel âge as-tu au juste, Bella ? »

« Vingt-quatre ans. Et toi ? »

« Vingt-huit. »

« Mince, tu dois commencer à avoir des cheveux gris, » je le taquine.

« Tu sais ce qu’on dit au sujet des hommes – nous embellissons en vieillissant. »

« Vraiment ? Et c’est avant ou après la calvitie et la bedaine ? »

« Certaines femmes aiment les chauves, » argumente-t-il.

« Je sais, j’en suis. Il semblerait qu’on ait un problème ici… » Je me penche en travers de la table et j’ébouriffe ses cheveux. Ils sont vachement doux… Il ricane et essaye de les lisser, mais bien sûr c’est peine perdue.

« Tu n’aimes pas mes cheveux ? » Demande-t-il innocemment. 

À vrai dire, ses cheveux de chambre à coucher sont possiblement sa caractéristique la plus attrayante… mise à part sa mâchoire. Et ses yeux. Et ses superbes bras… Maudit, je ne sais pas.

Mais son ego est déjà assez gros – pas besoin de l’alimenter davantage. « Ça peut aller, » je réponds, détachée.

Il sourit narquoisement, mais laisse tomber. Je parie qu’il sait que je mens. Petit roué de dragueur, va.

Il me pose encore quelques questions sur ma famille, à propos de la carrière de Phil et à quoi mon père ressemble. Je vide mon assiette sans vergogne encore une fois, et, comme il fallait s’y attendre, lui aussi. Ni lui, ni moi, n’avons bu d’alcool, et nous sommes d’accord pour dire que c’est un match nul – cette fois-ci.

Il suggère que nous allions nous promener sur le front de mer, et j’accepte sans enthousiasme. Non pas que passer du temps avec lui soit une corvée, loin de là. Mes aïeux ! En matière de bonbon pour les yeux, il est le plus beau spécimen qu’une femme pourrait demander, mais je n’ai toujours pas la certitude qu’il ne tentera pas une autre attaque sournoise comme hier. Néanmoins mon esprit est clair, libre d’alcool, et je suis prête pour n’importe laquelle de ses ruses inattendues. 

Le front de mer nous procure une vue magnifique de la ville et du port de plaisance – c’est un des mes endroits préférés à Seattle. Les grands et beaux immeubles d’un côté, et le splendide bras de mer de l’autre. Les restaurants branchés et les boutiques parsèment notre promenade. Nous nous arrêtons pour une glace italienne et poursuivons notre conversation à bâtons rompus de tout à l’heure. 

En poursuivant notre chemin le long de la rue, je l’aperçois – un comptoir de location de scooters. Je suis déjà montée sur un scooter avant, il y a des années de ça, lors d’un voyage à Seattle avec Jake et son père. Jake avait conduit pour la plus grande partie du trajet, mais j’avais quand même essayé et ce n’était pas terriblement difficile. En fait ça avait été très amusant.

Je me demande si Edward est trop douillet pour conduire un scooter.

À quel point veut-il gagner ce pari, vraiment ? J’ai l’intention de le découvrir.

Je fais ma meilleure imitation de petite fille excitée. « Oh, des scooters ! J’adore les scooters ! »

Edward regarde l’endroit que j’indique avec mon doigt, impassible. « Ouais, ce sont des engins amusants, » approuve-t-il.

« Est-ce qu’on peut en louer un ? »

« Là, maintenant ? »

« Oui ! Pourquoi pas ?… Es-tu prêt à partir ? »

« Non, » dit-il. Il a l’air incertain. « Je veux dire… Ouais, on peut en louer un. Si tu veux. »

« Yé ! Allons-y ! Est-ce qu’on va en partager un ? Je veux conduire la première ! »

Je le traîne avec moi. Ça ne nous prend que quelques minutes pour avoir notre scooter avec des casques et un bref cours sur les principes de base de la conduite de ce véhicule : comment arrêter, démarrer, tourner, etc… Edward est loin d’avoir l’air aussi excité que moi à propos de cette petite aventure. Je caquette joyeusement en mon for intérieur.

Edward s’avance pour s’installer sur le scooter, mais je lui fais signe de se pousser. « Non ! J’ai dit que je voulais le conduire la première. »

« En as-tu déjà conduit un ? » Demande-t-il, reculant à contrecœur.

« Oui. Et toi ? »

« Il y a quelques années. »

Je ne lui dis pas que ça fait des années dans mon cas aussi, ni que j’en ai conduit un seulement une fois… et que j’avais un énorme adolescent derrière moi qui me dictait toutes les manœuvres à exécuter. « Très bien alors. C’est moi qui conduis. »

Il soupire. « D’accord. »

« Ce n’est pas très viril non plus, » je le taquine.

« Contente-toi de monter sur le scooter, Bella. »

Je monte et je réalise très vite qu’Edward va être comprimé, et pas qu’un peu, contre mon dos. Nom d’un chien ! Peut-être que j’aurais dû y réfléchir un peu plus longtemps avant de me lancer. Je vais être en mesure de sentir chaque centimètre de son corps.

Il monte derrière moi, et oui, c’est exactement comme je viens de l’imaginer. Son corps se moule délicieusement contre le mien. Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et se penche vers moi.

« Hmm, j’aime bien être derrière, tout compte fait, » dit-il d’une voix séduisante.

Je cligne des yeux et m’éclaircis la gorge, extrêmement contente qu’il ne puisse pas voir mon visage en ce moment. « Je te l’avais dit. Es-tu prêt ? »

« Aussi prêt que je vais l’être. »

J’interprète sa remarque comme mon signal de départ et j’appuie lentement sur l’accélérateur. Le scooter décolle comme un éclair, manquant de nous projeter tous les deux en arrière. Jésus Christ tout puissant ! Je m’empresse de freiner, et l’engin en entier renverse sur le côté. L’opérateur du stand de location nous regarde, riant de façon hystérique, et le pauvre Edward est dans tous ses états.

« Bon Dieu de merde, Bella ! » Hurle-t-il. « Je croyais que tu savais comment conduire ! »

« Mais oui, tout-à-fait. C’était une mise en train. » Nous redressons le scooter et je saute à nouveau dessus.

« Peut-être que tu devrais me laisser conduire, » suggère Edward. Son ton m’indique qu’il n’est plus disposé à me laisser n’en faire qu’à ma tête, mais je ne capitule pas aussi facilement.

« Une dernière fois. Laisse-moi juste pratiquer. »

« Tu vas te tuer – et moi aussi, d’ailleurs. »

« Ne fais pas l’enfant. Et puis tu portes un casque. »

« Bella… » Me prévient-il. Il n’a pas l’air content. 

« Une dernière fois ? S’il te plaît ? Je te promets de faire mieux. » J’adopte la mine boudeuse d’une petite fille à qui on a refusé une sucette géante… et par tous les saints du paradis, ça marche ! Il soupire et grimpe derrière moi.

« Une dernière fois, » dit-il, mettant l’emphase sur le ‘une.’ « Et s’il te plaît, essaye d’être prudente. »

« Oui monsieur, » je réponds avec sarcasme. Il est à nouveau pressé contre moi, et bon sang, c’est vrai que ça me déconcentre. J’appuie sur l’accélérateur, encore plus lentement cette fois, avec un bien meilleur résultat – le scooter prend son départ à une vitesse beaucoup plus maniable. Edward semble satisfait. Je peux le sentir se relaxer un peu contre moi, toutefois il demeure très tendu.

Tout baigne tandis que nous nous baladons dans la rue. Je me sens assez sûre de moi. C’est aussi amusant que dans mon souvenir !

« Je t’ai dit que je pouvais conduire, » je fanfaronne.

« Oui, tu te débrouilles mieux. »

« Dis que tu es désolé »

« De quoi ? »

« D’avoir crié après moi. »

« Je n’ai jamais crié après toi ! »

« Oui, un peu. »

« Je suis désolé d’avoir crié après toi, Bella. Tu me stressais. »

« C’est compréhensible. Je te pardonne. »

Il se glisse plus près de moi. Oh putain, il n’y a plus un millimètre d’espace entre nous. Je peux sentir son… Oh non… Dites-moi que ce n’est pas son…

Je panique à moitié et je fais un mouvement pour tourner à droite, dans la rue voisine. Le scooter est plus difficile à manœuvrer que je ne le pensais, et bientôt je suis terrifiée qu’il ne bascule à nouveau. Je ne veux pas mettre mon pied au sol avec mes sandales délicates. Dans mon affolement, je pousse un cri « Edward ! »

« Putain de merde, Bella ! » Je l’entends jurer. Il enfonce son pied, nous sauvant, mais dans le brusque chaos, j’appuie involontairement sur l’accélérateur. Le scooter s’emballe, le devant de l’engin levant du sol alors que je m’agrippe au guidon comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je ne sens plus le siège en-dessous de nous et je n’arrive plus à discerner le haut du bas ou la droite de la gauche au cours des secondes terrifiantes qui suivent. Puis tout à coup je heurte le sol, le scooter à demi par-dessus moi, et une douleur atroce fuse dans mon poignet droit.

Il ne faut qu’une seconde à Edward pour se remettre debout, dégageant le scooter de mes jambes. Il est frénétique. Je suis juste heureuse que nous soyons encore en vie tous les deux.

« Putain de bon Dieu, Bella, est-ce que ça va ? »

 

À suivre…


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

 

BPOV

Je ferme les yeux et prétends, pendant une fraction de seconde, que cet horrible petit incident n’est jamais arrivé. Je peux toujours entendre la voix frénétique d’Edward en arrière-plan. Il doit sûrement penser que je suis dans le coma, ce qui, pour être parfaitement honnête, serait préférable.

Dieu tout puissant, si vous écoutez en ce moment, ayez pitié de moi et mettez fin à mon existence. Ceci est possiblement la chose la plus embarrassante qui me soit arrivée au cours de mes vingt-quatre ans sur cette terre. Merci et amen. 

Il secoue légèrement mes épaules. J’ouvre mes deux yeux.

« Oh, merci mon Dieu, » souffle-t-il. « Tu m’as foutu une de ces trouilles. Est-ce que ça va? »

C’est ma fierté qui a mal. Et – bordel ! – mon poignet. Je gémis en réponse, encore trop humiliée pour parler. Je veux juste fondre dans l’asphalte et complètement cesser d’exister.

Je fais un geste pour me redresser, mais il pose une main ferme sur mon épaule, me forçant à rester allongée. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Bella, » me prévient-il.

« Quoi ? » Je suis confuse. À part mon poignet douloureux, je vais bien.

« Tu pourrais t’être blessée au dos. Tu as heurté le sol assez rudement. J’appelle une ambulance- »

« Quoi ? Non ! » Je me débats contre lui et je parviens finalement à m’extraire du trottoir. Mes fesses sont endolories, ainsi que mon genou droit, mais rien de comparable à la douleur aiguë dans mon poignet. Un coup d’œil rapide révèle qu’il est enflé et qu’il commence à bleuir. Edward le remarque.

« Ton poignet est enflé. Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » Il le touche et je le lui arrache.

« Oui, ça fait mal ! »

« Je pense que tu as vraiment besoin d’aller à l’hosto… »

Je gémis intérieurement, mais je suis trop distraite pour argumenter quand je réalise que plusieurs personnes se sont rassemblées autour, nous posant des questions et s’assurant que je ne suis pas grièvement blessée. C’est là que je m’aperçois que mon jeans est déchiré au genou et qu’il y a un peu de sang. Maudit, c’est mon jeans préféré !

Edward est en train de rassurer tout le monde à mon sujet. Il n’a plus son casque, qui est au sol, et j’enlève le mien pour le mettre de côté. Foutue moi, la dernière chose que je veux à cette minute précise, c’est d’avoir un public pour ce moment d’humiliation totale.

À l’aide de ma main indemne, je ramasse le scooter par le guidon pour le redresser. Tout le monde me regarde, il y en a même qui reculent d’un ou deux pas, comme si j’allais sauter sur le scooter et repartir à toute vitesse, telle une cascadeuse dans un film d’action. Edward s’empresse de saisir l’autre poignée du guidon.

« Tu penses que tu fais quoi, là ? » Demande-t-il, sa voix emplie d’incrédulité et de colère. Je le dévisage intensément.

« Je ramène le scooter. » J’ai l’intention de le pousser jusqu’au stand, sans réfléchir à la bêtise de la chose, mais les paroles qu’Edward prononce à cet instant me mettent hors de moi.

« Il n’en est foutrement pas question. Tu ne conduiras plus cet engin. »

Je suis sûre que je passe par toute la palette de rouges. « Pardon ? » Il n’est pas mon père, et il n’est certainement pas mon petit ami. Il n’a aucun droit de me dicter ma conduite. Mes yeux deviennent de minces fentes, et les siens aussi.

« Si tu crois que je vais encore te laisser piloter ce truc, tu es cinglée. » 

Putain de merde. Jamais je n’ai autant voulu frapper quelqu’un qu’en ce moment.

La tension monte, et je suis tout près de déchaîner ma fureur, et alors c’est son cul qui risque d’y goûter, mais un témoin se dépêche de s’interposer entre nous, s’emparant du scooter. C’est un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux qui louchent.

« Je pense vraiment que je devrais ramener le scooter, » offre-t-il. Je refuse de le laisser aller, contrariée au plus haut point.

« Non. Je peux le ramener. »

« Bella… » Lance Edward, et le ton de sa voix est un avertissement. Est-ce que cet instant pourrait être encore pire ? Je tiens toujours fermement le scooter, sans fléchir, espérant qu’il capitule. Je suis sûre qu’il y a des lustres que ces losers n’ont pas assisté à un tel divertissement. 

« Lâche le scooter, Bella. Nous allons à l’hôpital. » Sa voix est étrangement calme. Je me demande s’il est aussi furieux que moi.

« Je peux me rendre à l’hôpital par mes propres moyens, si ça me chante, » je dis sur le même ton bouillonnant que lui. « J’ai pris ma voiture pour venir ici. » Quelques personnes de notre auditoire sont allées se faire voir ailleurs, mais il en reste au moins quatre qui continuent à nous observer. J’ai eu ma dose. « Peut-on faire quelque chose pour vous ? » Je m’emporte. Les badauds sursautent, l’air insulté, mais ils finissent par s’en aller. Je me tourne vers Edward. « Tiens, tu peux avoir ce stupide scooter, » je grogne, repoussant l’engin loin de moi. Le pauvre gars qui louche l’attrape juste à temps.

Je marche en direction de ma voiture, talonnée de très près par Edward. Le scooter est abandonné à son sort.

« Peux-tu arrêter, Bella ? Qu’est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec toi ? »

Ce qu’il peut être gonflé ! Est-ce qu’il parle comme ça à toutes les filles qu’il essaye de mettre dans son lit ? 

« Je n’apprécie pas que tu me dises ce que je dois faire, Edward, » je dis, beaucoup plus posément cette fois-ci. Je continue à me hâter sur la chaussée. Edward accorde son pas au mien.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Demande-t-il, atterré.

« Je ne suis pas une môme et je ne suis pas sous ta responsabilité. Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, je n’avais pas l’intention de remonter sur le scooter. Mais en quoi ça te regarde si j’avais voulu le faire, hein ? »

Il arrête de marcher derrière moi, apparemment trop ahuri pour continuer d’avancer. Je me retourne pour lui faire face, attendant son explication.

« Es-tu sérieuse ? » Interroge-t-il avec incrédulité. « Est-ce que tu as frappé ta tête ? Je veux dire, tu étais là, pas vrai ? Quand tu as failli nous tuer tous les deux ? » Ses mots sont dégoulinants de sarcasme. Trouduc.

Je roule des yeux et continue de marcher. Peut-être que mon plan en entier était une idée stupide. J’ai envie de l’étrangler en ce moment.

« Ralentis, Bella. » Il doit presque courir pour me rattraper.

« Non. »

« Écoute, je suis désolé. D’accord ? Mais tu es vachement stressante. Les scooters ne sont pas mon truc préféré dans le monde de toute façon, et je pensais que tu t’étais cassé le cou ou quelque chose. »

« Comme c’est gentil, » je réplique sèchement.

« Putain de bon Dieu, Bella. Arrête. » Le voilà devant moi, me bloquant le chemin. « Je m’excuse d’avoir agi de la sorte. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Peux-tu juste essayer de te mettre à ma place, s’il te plaît ? Que penserais-tu si j’avais un accident, que j’étais blessé, et que je voulais sauter sur mon véhicule et reprendre la route ? »

« Je n’allais pas reprendre la route, » je commence, mais il m’interrompt.

« Je sais, je sais. Mais je pensais que c’était le cas. Je suis navré. D’accord ? » 

Il m’adresse un regard angélique qu’il doit avoir énormément pratiqué, j’en suis certaine. Je parie que cet homme obtient toujours ce qu’il convoite. Et je veux bien être baisée si je ne suis pas sur le point de devenir une de ces filles. 

Je pousse un profond soupir. « Très bien. Je te pardonne. Encore. »

Il me lance un sourire en coin et je sens un peu de ma colère se dissiper. « Merci. Puis-je te conduire à l’hôpital ? »

« Je pense que je vais simplement rentrer chez moi et appliquer de la glace dessus, » je réponds. Il a l’air choqué.

« Tu es sérieuse ? Ton poignet pourrait être brisé. »

« Fais-moi confiance, Edward. J’ai eu mon lot d’accidents du même genre, et je suis certaine qu’il n’est pas cassé. »

« Tu sais, assez bizarrement, ça ne me surprend pas, » marmonne-t-il. Je me contente de hausser les épaules. « Mais je me sentirais vraiment mieux si tu y allais quand même. »

« Je suis une grande fille, Edward. Je peux prendre mes propres décisions. »

« Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi entêtée ? »

« Habituellement. Ça te dérange ? »

On dirait qu’il va dire quelque chose, mais soudainement il change d’idée. « Non. »

« Bon. Nous devrions bien nous entendre, alors. » Je tapote son dos et je continue de marcher. Il suit, bien entendu.

« Mais il faut que tu saches que je suis entêté moi aussi, » dit-il. « Et incroyablement tenace. Je ne te laisserai pas de répit tant que tu ne seras pas allée à l’hosto. » 

« Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas au bout de tes peines. »

« Peut-être que tu as raison. Ou peut-être pas. » 

J’entends quelque chose tinter et je regarde ce qu’il trafique. Il tient mon trousseau de clés en l’air, le faisant pendre devant moi, apparemment très fier de lui. Qu’est-ce que…?

« Où as-tu trouvé mes clés ? » Je gronde. Je tends la main et il s’empresse de les monter plus haut, hors de ma portée.

« Tu les avais laissées sur la table, » répond-il sans hésiter.

« Alors pourquoi n’as-tu rien dit ? »

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Ceci a immensément joué en ma faveur. »

« Edward, je jure devant Dieu que je vais- »

« Que tu vas quoi ? » Il sourit comme un idiot et je réalise que nous avons atteint sa voiture. La mienne est garée un peu plus loin. Il ouvre la portière côté passager et il reste planté là, attendant que je monte dans l’habitacle. « Bella, tu as le choix entre facile ou pénible. Mais d’une façon ou d’une autre, nous savons tous les deux comment ça va se terminer. »

Quel salaud plein d’assurance ! Il faut que je commence à écrire mon discours de rupture de manière à me rappeler tous les noms que je veux lui lancer à la figure quand ce sera fini.

« Tu sais, » je finis par dire en grimpant dans la voiture, adoucie, « tu es pas mal énervant. » Son sourire s’accentue alors qu’il referme la portière sur moi.

EPOV

Putain d’enfer. Ceci remporte définitivement la palme du ‘rancard le plus dingue de tous les temps.’ Je ne peux pas croire que nous venons de caramboler sur un scooter près du front de mer. Et me voilà en train de conduire Bella à l’urgence de l’hôpital.

Je regarde vers elle. Elle a les yeux baissés et elle tient son poignet enflé dans son autre main. Il est en train de devenir bleu. Pense-t-elle réellement qu’elle n’a pas besoin d’aller à l’hosto ? Je me fiche de ce qu’elle dit, il est probablement fracturé. Et elle s’imaginait qu’elle pouvait sauter dans sa voiture et mettre le contact avec cette main ? Relâcher le frein à main ? Est-ce qu’elle est folle ?

Il doit émaner des vibrations étranges de moi, car elle lève subitement les yeux et me dévisage. « Quoi ? » Demande-t-elle de façon attendrissante.

« Rien, » je réponds en souriant légèrement. « Je songeais seulement que c’est mon premier rendez-vous qui se termine par un voyage à l’urgence. »

Elle grogne et je souris à nouveau. En dépit de mes frustrations du moment, quelque part c’est… mignon ? 

« Eh bien, c’est mon seul premier rendez-vous qui se termine à l’urgence, » confirme-t-elle. « Mais pas ma première fois à l’urgence, loin de là. »

« Maladroite de nature, hein, Swan ? »

Elle roule des yeux. « Tu n’as pas idée. »

« Quelle autre fois durant un rendez-vous t’es-tu retrouvée à l’urgence ? »

« La fois où mon talon haut a brisé dans l’escalier. J’ai dégringolé plusieurs marches et je me suis foulée une cheville. »

Mes yeux s’écarquillent de stupéfaction. « Tu devrais venir avec un avertissement ou quelque chose. Comment exactement as-tu pu m’entraîner à louer un scooter ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. « Les scooters sont amusants. N’importe qui l’aurait fait. »

« Les scooters ne sont pas vraiment mon truc, » je dis. Bien qu’être pressé contre son corps avait été une agréable surprise – elle était chaude et douce, et ses cheveux sentaient la noix de coco ou quelque chose d’aussi délicieux. Évidemment, ma bite ne pouvait pas rester nichée si près de son cul sans vouloir sortir et jouer. Je le jure, ce truc est insatiable. Et il n’aura sûrement rien ce soir – pas avec un long après-midi à l’urgence en perspective. 

« Et quel est ton truc, alors, Edward ? » Demande-t-elle. Elle semble un peu… exaspérée. Je relève un sourcil de manière éloquente.

« Je ne sais pas. Des promenades tranquilles sur la plage. Des dîners aux chandelles. Quelque chose qui est sans danger. » 

« Eh bien, ça semble extrêmement cliché et tout, mais dans le genre ennuyeux on ne fait pas mieux. Et si tu sors avec quelqu’un de totalement minable ? Tu te rabats sur quoi ? Vous serez seulement assis tous les deux sur le sable, à vous dévisager à travers la chandelle, en train de mourir d’ennui. »

« Désolé, Swan, » je rétorque avec sarcasme. « Aurais-je dû t’emmener faire du saut à l’élastique hier au lieu de réserver à l’une des meilleures tables de Seattle ? Je n’avais pas réalisé que tu étais une amatrice de sensations fortes. Alors peut-être que tu aurais pu te casser les deux mains et le cou pendant que tu y étais. »

Bon Dieu, cette fille a tellement le don pour faire des commentaires sarcastiques et pleins d’esprit que c’est difficile de contrôler ce que je dis en sa présence. J’espère que je ne l’ai pas rendue furax… encore une fois.

« Non, Eduardo, » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne cherche pas les sensations fortes à tout prix. Les scooters ne sont pas considérés comme dangereux. » 

« Permets-moi de ne pas partager ton avis après ta petite cascade d’aujourd’hui. »

Elle m’ignore. « En plus, je t’ai dit que ma main n’est pas cassée. »

« Et comment le sais-tu ? »

« La sensation est différente. Ça fait mal dans les deux cas, sûr, mais un poignet cassé fait plus mal. »

« Ne penses-tu pas qu’après un certain temps, tu finis simplement par t’habituer à la douleur ? »

Elle me fusille du regard. « C’est la première fois que je me blesse à ce poignet. »

« Okay, alors, » je concède en haussant les épaules. « Je suppose que nous allons le découvrir dans… oh… quelques minutes, hein ? » 

Nous entrons dans le parking de l’hôpital et je me gare près de l’accès à l’urgence. Bella se met à rire.

« Es-tu déjà venu à cet hôpital ? » Interroge-t-elle, sceptique. « Quelques heures semblent une estimation plus réaliste. »

En nous dirigeant à l’intérieur je demande à voir mon père, mais on m’informe qu’il est en chirurgie en ce moment. Ça me fait royalement chier, parce que normalement il aurait pu venir, et nous serions repartis en moins d’une heure.

Nous nous enregistrons au comptoir à l’avant. Bella est incapable d’écrire avec son poignet blessé, alors je remplis la paperasse tandis qu’elle se penche à mes côtés et me donne les éléments d’information. Elle contemple mon écriture pendant quelques minutes, puis elle finit par dire, « Tu as une écriture très soignée. »

Je ne suis pas sûr s’il s’agit d’une insulte ou d’un compliment. J’ai de la difficulté à la cerner. Je la remercie avec méfiance.

Elle hoche la tête. « Ce n’est pas très viril, par contre, » ajoute-t-elle. Elle me pousse du coude et tire sur ma chemise. « Es-tu certain que tu es un homme en-dessous ? Ces deux derniers jours n’ont pas été particulièrement concluants à ce niveau-là. »

Est-elle sérieuse ? Je me penche encore plus et, de ma voix grave je lui dis, « Tu es la bienvenue si tu veux le découvrir ce soir. »

Ses yeux dardent rapidement les miens, et elle devient rouge comme un coquelicot. Cette fille est entièrement autre chose. Je payerais n’importe quoi pour savoir ce qu’elle pense en ce moment.

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour retrouver son aplomb, après quoi elle s’éclaircit la gorge. « Tu as dit que tu devais retourner à Olympia. »

« Oui. »

Elle hausse les épaules. « Une autre fois, alors, » dit-elle pudiquement. Elle refuse de me regarder, préférant détourner les yeux.

Putain de merde… sérieusement ? Ou bien se joue-t-elle encore de moi ? Je ne peux jamais savoir avec elle. Légèrement frustré, je me lève pour retourner les documents. Bella me suit.

La secrétaire prend les papiers et demande, « Avez-vous un médecin, Mlle Swan ? »

« Non. »

« Nous aimerions vraiment être vus par le Dr. Cullen, si c’est possible, » je dis d’un ton poli, mais en faisant preuve d’autorité. Bella écarquille les yeux et pâlit. 

La secrétaire relève un sourcil.

« Ce sera au médecin urgentiste traitant d’en décider, » réplique-t-elle. « Je vous prierais d’aller vous asseoir dans la salle de triage, » indique-t-elle. « Une infirmière viendra prendre vos signes vitaux et vous poser des questions. »

Je soupire. C’est foutrement évident. J’entends Bella laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement tandis que nous nous rendons dans la petite salle. Elle me regarde avec détermination. « Je n’ai pas besoin de ton père ici ! » Murmure-t-elle.

Je me contente de hausser les épaules. « C’est le seul docteur en qui j’ai confiance. »

Nous passons moins de dix minutes dans la salle de triage, et ensuite on nous conduit dans la salle numéro 5. C’est une pièce minuscule, avec une civière rigide, une chaise, un moniteur cardiaque et un téléviseur de cinquante centimètres fixé en haut du mur. On nous informe que l’infirmière sera là sous peu.

Bella pousse un énorme soupir et saute sur le brancard. Il n’y a pas d’oreiller dessus. « Et voilà que ça recommence, » marmonne-t-elle – je ne m’embête pas à lui demander ce qu’elle veut dire. Elle se tourne vers moi. « Je devrais probablement appeler Rose. Est-ce que je peux emprunter ton téléphone ? »

« Sûr. » Je pêche mon BlackBerry dans ma poche et le lui tends.

« Ooh, quelle élégance, » fait-elle remarquer en souriant de toutes ses dents. De sa main gauche elle commence à presser sur les touches et finit par parler. « Hé, Rose... Non, c’est le numéro d’Edward. » Pause. « Non, Rose. Je ne peux pas parler maintenant. » Ses yeux voyagent vers les miens en vitesse, puis elle regarde ailleurs. Intéressant… « En fait je suis à l’urgence de l’hôpital. Je me suis blessée au poignet… Non, c’est une longue histoire ; je te la raconterai plus tard. » Pause. « Eh bien, Edward doit retourner à Olympia bientôt, alors je me demandais si tu pourrais passer me prendre dans un petit moment. » Pause. « Non, il m’a conduit ici. Ma voiture est restée au bord de l’eau. Est-ce que je peux t’appeler quand ils vont en avoir presque terminé avec moi ? » Pause. « D’accord, merci. Ciao. »

Elle raccroche, mais au lieu de me rendre mon téléphone, elle commence à passer à travers son contenu. Bordel de merde ! Je me précipite sur elle, m’empressant de le lui reprendre. Il y a beaucoup trop de textos qu’elle ne devrait pas lire – ou, devrais-je dire, des messages qui feraient en sorte qu’elle ne voudrait rien avoir à faire avec moi. Il faut que je me rappelle de les effacer ce soir.

Elle a l’air surpris. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Il y a des trucs confidentiels ici, » je bafouille.

Elle croise les bras, sceptique. « Uh huh. Quelle sorte de trucs confidentiels, Eduardo ? »

« Pourquoi m’appelles-tu comme ça ? »

« Comment je t’appelle ? »

« Eduardo. »

Elle hausse les épaules. « Ça a du caractère. »

« Mais ce n’est pas mon nom. »

« C’est assez proche. »

Une infirmière technicienne fait son apparition, nous interrompant. Elle prend la pression artérielle de Bella et ses autres signes vitaux une fois encore. Bientôt, une autre infirmière prend la relève, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs épais, qui presse et tâte le poignet de Bella. « Eh bien, c’est pas joli à voir, ça, » commente-t-elle. « Est-ce douloureux ? »

« Oui. »

« Sur une échelle de un à dix, dix étant la pire douleur que vous ayez jamais éprouvée, et un étant une absence de douleur, à combien évaluez-vous cette douleur ? »

« À sept, » répond promptement Bella. Elle est probablement habituée à cette merde.

« Est-ce douloureux lorsque vous bougez votre poignet ? »

« Oui. »

« Et quand je le touche ? »

« Aie ! Oui ! »

« D’accord. Je vais vous donner un sac de glaçons. Docteur Carr devrait venir vous voir sous peu. »

Elle disparaît et nous sommes à nouveau seuls. Bella me regarde. « Tu n’es pas obligé de rester, tu sais. »

Je suis dérouté. « Quoi ? Je ne vais pas te laisser ici toute seule. »

« Rose va bientôt être là. »

« Tu as dit que tu allais la rappeler quand tu serais prête à partir. »

« Non, elle a dit qu’elle serait ici dans une demi-heure. Tu peux partir. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Bella, » je persifle. « Je ne vais pas te laisser. »

Docteur Carr entre dans la pièce. C’est un homme de grande taille avec des épaules très larges drapées dans sa blouse blanche d’hôpital. L’ombre de son front dégarni est visible sur sa tête rasée. Il sourit à Bella pour la mettre à l’aise, et comme l’infirmière avant lui, il presse et tâte son poignet. « Nous allons devoir faire une radiographie pour voir ce qu’il en est, » dit-il. « Mais en attendant, je vais vous donner quelque chose contre la douleur. » Puis il repart, aussi vite qu’il est arrivé.

L’infirmière revient avec les mains pleines de matériel. « Mlle Swan, je vais devoir vous faire une intraveineuse. »

Bella devient pâle tellement vite que ça aurait l’air comique dans toute autre circonstance. Pourtant je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me sentir mal pour elle. Elle a l’air terrifié.

« Êtes-vous sûre ? Je veux dire, ça ne fait pas si mal que ça… »

« C’est juste une petite piqûre, Mlle Swan. Ensuite vous aurez quelque chose pour enlever la douleur, et vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux. »

Bella me regarde, comme si je pouvais prendre la décision pour elle. « Tu n’as pas à faire quoi que ce soit si tu ne veux pas, Bella, » je la rassure doucement. « Tu es une grande fille, tu te rappelles ? »

Elle pousse un soupir tremblotant, de toute évidence en détresse. « Ouais, je peux le faire. » Elle tend la main vers moi. « Tu veux bien tenir ma main ? »

« Bien sûr. » Je prends sa main dans la mienne et elle l’agrippe immédiatement dans une poigne de fer.

« Je vais devoir faire l’intraveineuse dans ce bras-là, en fait, » intervient l’infirmière avec sympathie.

« Merde, » grogne Bella, relâchant ma main. Elle semble hyper stressée. Je ramasse ma chaise que je déplace de l’autre côté de la civière, celui où elle est blessée, et je la glisse aussi près d’elle que possible. Je pose un bras sur les siens, prenant soin d’éviter son poignet, et me penche tout près d’elle sur le brancard. Elle se détend un peu mais se raidit subitement alors que l’infirmière entoure son bras avec le garrot.

Quand elle sort l’aiguille, Bella se tourne et enfouit son visage dans mon épaule, fermant les yeux très fort. Le sommet de son crâne est près de mon visage et je respire à nouveau son odeur – noix de coco. Elle sent définitivement la noix de coco.

L’infirmière introduit l’aiguille sous sa peau et elle sursaute. Elle… tremble ? Oh, c’est trop fort. Casser son poignet ne semble pas l’ennuyer le moins du monde, mais une petite aiguille la fait se recroqueviller comme une enfant. J’étire ma main libre pour aller caresser ses cheveux, histoire de l’apaiser un peu. 

« Tu te débrouilles très bien, Bella, » je murmure doucement. « Elle a presque fini. »

Elle hoche la tête, son visage toujours enfoui dans mon épaule. Quelques secondes plus tard, l’infirmière retire l’aiguille et fixe le cathéter avec des pansements adhésifs. « Voilà, c’est fait, » annonce-t-elle joyeusement, après quoi elle commence à faire couler l’antalgique dans le tube à perfusion.

Bella soupire. « Oh merci, mon Dieu. » Elle se redresse ; nos visages sont séparés par quelques centimètres seulement, à l’instar de la nuit dernière. Quand elle voit à quel point nous sommes proches, elle recule vivement, s’éclaircissant la gorge. « Euh, merci. » Une teinte rosée masque sa pâleur.

Je souris. « Pas de problème, » je dis. Nos bras se touchent encore ; ni elle ni moi ne faisons un geste pour nous dégager, et une sorte de silence gêné s’installe entre nous. Après avoir reçu l’anti douleur, les yeux de Bella commencent à se fermer tout seuls ; elle les roule à mon intention.

« Ça fait bizarre, » lance-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » Je me demande si elle fait référence à nous – à notre position actuelle.

« Le médicament contre la douleur. »

« Oh. »

Elle pouffe de rire. L’infirmière quitte la pièce et un jeune homme y entre, poussant un énorme appareil médical blanc. « Excusez-moi, monsieur, » dit-il poliment. « Je vais devoir vous demander de sortir pendant un moment afin de pouvoir prendre une radio. » 

J’acquiesce en retirant mon bras qui reposait sur ceux de Bella et je sors de la pièce. Je suis étonné de me retrouver nez-à-nez avec Emmett et la blonde qui a pour nom Rosalie. Elle a les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées, tandis qu’Emmett se tient à côté d’elle en souriant comme le chat du Cheshire.

Rosalie me regarde intensément mais ne prononce pas un mot. C’est quoi son problème ?

« Hé, les potes, » je leur lance.

Emmett me donne une claque dans le dos. « Yo, mec. Tout un rendez-vous, hein ? Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. « Rien, Em. C’était un accident. Je suis sûr qu’elle va tout te raconter. »

« J’en suis sûr, » dit-il. « Hé, ça fera un truc amusant à raconter aux enfants. » Il me fait un clin d’œil et je m’abstiens de faire la grimace – l’enfoiré sait très bien que ce n’est pas mon style. Des enfants ? Je ne peux même pas penser à avoir des enfants en ce moment.

« Elle va bien, au moins ? » Demande Rose avec un soupir d’impatience.

« Oui. Elle vient de recevoir une perfusion d’antalgique – elle est convaincue que ce n’est pas fracturé. »

« Oui, je t’ai vu lui donner un coup de main avec l’intraveineuse là-bas. Vous paraissiez très… confortables. » Elle crache le dernier mot comme si c’était du venin. Honnêtement, c’est la première fois que je rencontre cette fille. Quelque chose semble l’irriter à mon sujet, et j’ignore de quoi il s’agit.

« Je suis Edward, en passant, » je dis en tendant ma main. Elle la secoue vivement.

« Moi c’est Rose. Et autant t’avertir tout de suite, Edward. J’ai les deux yeux braqués sur toi en permanence. » Elle fait un geste de ses yeux vers les miens avec deux doigts.

Putain de merde… Est-ce là que James aurait rencontré ses problèmes ? Une meilleure amie un peu psycho sur les bords qui se met toujours en travers du chemin ? Emmett reste planté là, avec son sourire idiot, mangeant cette merde sans sourciller.

Quand le technicien sort de la petite salle, nous nous engouffrons tous à l’intérieur. Bella est somnolente – elle semble quasiment inconsciente, pelotonnée sur le brancard sans oreiller. Rosalie attrape le drap et entreprend de la couvrir.

Bella ouvre un œil et les regarde, elle et Emmett. « Hé, les amis, » s’enthousiasme-t-elle tranquillement, souriant de toutes des dents. Oui, elle se sent définitivement mieux.

« Putain, Bella, que s’est-il passé ? » S’emporte Rosalie.

« Pas maintenant, » gémit Bella. « Je suis fatiguée, là, et je vais avoir besoin de toute mon énergie pour raconter l’histoire comme il se doit. »

Je jette un coup d’œil à mon BlackBerry – il est presque 18h et je dois retourner chez moi avant de prendre la route jusqu’à Olympia. Bella se repose avec les yeux fermés de nouveau, épuisée. Rose et Em se parlent à voix basse.

Je m’accroupis devant elle, mon visage au niveau du sien, et j’effleure sa joue veloutée avec mon pouce. Ses paupières s’ouvrent et ses yeux se fixent sur moi.

« Ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse en compagnie de Rosalie et Emmett ? » Je lui demande doucement.

Elle hoche lentement la tête, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. « Je t’ai dit que tu pouvais partir il y a une éternité de ça. »

« Et je t’ai dit que je n’allais pas te laisser ici toute seule. »

Elle soupire, clairement trop fatiguée pour argumenter. « Oui, Edward. Tu peux partir. Ça ira. »

Je souris. « Je t’appellerai demain. »

« Okay. Peux-tu donner mon sac à Rose ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Je me relève et l’embrasse gentiment sur la joue – ses yeux se ferment au contact de ma peau sur la sienne, et elle soupire paisiblement. « Au revoir, ma belle, » je murmure. Elle m’observe alors que je quitte la pièce, suivi par Rose qui doit récupérer son sac resté dans ma voiture. Je me sens mal de la laisser seule avec Emmett – espérons que ce crétin ne l’embêtera pas pendant les quelques minutes de solitude avec elle.

On dirait que Rose veut me dire quelque chose durant tout le trajet jusqu’à la voiture. De toute évidence elle préfère se la boucler, et ses mâchoires demeurent hermétiquement serrées. Elle prend le sac de Bella avec un bref signe de tête et un merci prononcé du bout des lèvres, puis elle disparaît à l’intérieur.

Mon BlackBerry bipe pendant que je suis en route vers Olympia. Je le sors à un feu rouge et je constate que j’ai un message de Bella.

J’ai pensé que tu devrais savoir que c’est seulement une entorse, et non une fracture. Je déteste avoir à écrire que je te l’avais bien dit, mais… je te l’avais bien dit ;-) – B

Je souris en rangeant le téléphone dans ma poche. Cette Bella est vraiment complètement autre chose… et dans le bon sens. Pour des années à venir, je suis sûr que je vais me rappeler de ce rendez-vous et penser à elle.

Et je ne regarderai certainement jamais plus les scooters de la même manière.

À suivre…


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

 

BPOV

J’ouvre un œil et je vois que je suis seule dans la pièce avec Emmett. Oh mon Dieu… Que se passe-t-il ? Il me sourit de toutes ses dents comme un géant guilleret. J’ai l’impression de suffoquer et je me redresse un peu, instantanément en alerte.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Je marmonne.

Il s’assied sur l’unique chaise dans la salle. Elle est visiblement trop petite pour lui. « Rose est allée chercher ton sac, » explique-t-il. « J’avais hâte de les voir partir. Il faut que je sache – as-tu commencé à le faire souffrir ? »

Je respire plus fort et je le dévisage, incrédule. C’est quoi ce foutoir ?

« J’ignore de quoi tu parles, » je dis avec indignation. Rose et sa foutue grande gueule. J’aurais dû savoir.

« Allons, Bella. Pas besoin de mentir avec moi. »

« Qu’est-ce que Rose t’a dit ? »

« Qu’il a fait un pari sur toi et que tu es au courant. »

Seigneur Jésus ! De quel côté est-elle, de toute façon ? Elle revient dans la pièce juste à temps pour apercevoir le regard le plus menaçant que j’aie jamais lancé à quelqu’un. Elle s’arrête net comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup de poing.

« Quoi ? » Demande-t-elle perplexe, tenant mon sac serré dans sa main. Elle nous regarde tour à tour, Emmett et moi. « Qu’y a-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce serait à toi de me le dire, Rose, » je ricane.

Elle écarquille les yeux. « Tu as parlé ! » Hurle-t-elle à Emmett. Il lève les deux mains en un geste défensif.

« Holà ! C’est entre vous que ça se passe, les filles. »

« Connerie de bordel ! Je t’avais dit de ne pas lui dire que je te l’avais dit. »

« Pourquoi lui as-tu dit, Rose ? » je me plains. « Maintenant tout est fichu ! »

« Quoi ? » Emmett semble confus. « Rien n’est fichu. Ne comprends-tu pas ? » Il me regarde comme si c’était l’évidence même. « Je peux t’aider. »

Je renâcle. « Tu es copain avec Edward. Pourquoi voudrais-tu m’aider ? » 

« Parce que je suis également l’ami de Rose. Et les amis de Rose sont aussi mes amis. » Il entoure sa taille de son bras énorme et l’attire contre lui. Je lève les yeux au ciel en l’entendant utiliser le terme ‘amis.’ « Et qui plus est, Edward m’énerve royalement avec sa manie de sauter tout ce qui bouge. Il a besoin de se faire remettre à sa place, lui et son ego démesuré. Et je sais à propos du pari et… eh bien… ce n’est pas très cool. »

Ce gars-là est-il sérieux ? Il me plaît bien en ce moment. Je suis très intéressée de savoir où il veut en venir.

« N’y a-t-il pas un proverbe qui dit ‘les potes avant les putes ?’ » Je demande sarcastiquement.

Avant qu’il puisse me répondre, Docteur Carr est de retour, coupant court à notre conversation. Maudit. Il tient un mince dossier dans ses mains – le mien – et il l’ouvre en approchant de moi.

« Eh bien, Mlle Swan, » commence-t-il, « J’ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Votre poignet n’est pas brisé, probablement qu’il s’agit seulement d’une entorse. Je vais vous faire un bandage Velpeau, et essayez de garder la glace dessus jusqu’à ce que l’enflure diminue. Vous devez le garder élevé aussi souvent que possible, et ne pas vous en servir durant au moins deux semaines. Est-ce que c’est clair ? » J’acquiesce. « Vous pouvez enlever le bandage dans la douche, mais je suggère que quelqu’un d’autre vous le refasse après. Ne laissez personne vous faire un bandage trop serré, par contre, car cela pourrait couper votre circulation. »

Sans blague. Ce n’est pas ma première entorse, ce dont il est pleinement conscient. Mais je suppose que son petit laïus est standard… Pour éviter que je le poursuive si mon bras se met à pourrir après que je me sois promenée avec la circulation sanguine coupée toute la journée. Je me demande si c’est déjà arrivé à quelqu’un…

Je fais un signe de tête poli, prête pour qu’il me fasse le bandage au plus vite afin de pouvoir reprendre ma conversation avec Emmett. Il panse rapidement mon poignet et applique le sac à glaçon dessus. L’infirmière entre au moment où il quitte la pièce, et me retire la perfusion. Je rougis en la regardant faire, me rappelant combien j’ai accaparé Edward, et à quel point sa bouche était près de la mienne encore une fois. Ce qui est encore plus troublant, c’est que lorsque c’est arrivé, j’ai en effet imaginé pendant quelques secondes comment ce serait de l’embrasser. Être si proche d’un homme comme lui est de toute évidence dangereux… Je dois être plus prudente.

L’infirmière me donne une prescription d’antalgique, répète les mêmes instructions, et me donne mon congé. Aussitôt que nous quittons l’urgence, Rose et Emmett me bombardent de questions.

« Alors, vas-tu enfin me dire exactement ce qui s’est passé ? »

« Ouais, Bella, on se meurt de curiosité, là. Je suis à deux doigts de téléphoner à Edward pour le harceler un peu plus. » Emmett joint le geste à la parole en collant deux doigts ensemble. Je roule des yeux.

« C’était le moment le plus humiliant de toute ma vie, et je ne plaisante pas en disant ça. Je préférerais ne pas le revivre, ni maintenant… ni jamais. »

Le sourire d’Emmett vacille. « Quoi ? » Demande-t-il avec incrédulité. « Ne me dis pas que tu ne nous donneras pas de détails ? »

« Emmett, elle nous le dira quand elle en aura envie, » le réprimande Rosalie. Elle se tourne vers moi. « Mais sérieusement, Bella, est-ce qu’Edward t’a fait ça ? Est-ce qu’il t’a attaquée ? » Son ton est tellement grave – je sens mes yeux sortir de leurs orbites.

« Quoi ? Non, Rose. Il ne m’a pas attaquée. »

Emmett a l’air offensé. « Tu penses vraiment qu’il l’attaquerait ? » Demande-t-il, atterré.

« Je n’en sais foutrement rien, » s’emporte Rose. « Il a fait ce pari. Il me semble plus que capable d’attaquer, selon moi. »

« Bon, il est un peu irresponsable en ce qui a trait aux femmes, mais ça ne fait pas de lui un violeur. »

Ils continuent d’argumenter tandis que nous nous engouffrons dans l’Audi de Rose – Emmett s’installe galamment sur la banquette arrière sans discuter. Dieu le bénisse. Je suis réellement intriguée par cet homme… Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Rosalie l’aime tellement. Mais pourquoi fraye-t-il avec Edward ?

« C’était une question inoffensive. Je ne lui ai pas lancé d’accusation au visage. »

« Mais c’est ce que tu voulais faire. Ça sautait aux yeux. »

« Eh bien, évidemment que c’est ce que je voulais. Je veux dire, pour l’amour du Christ, elle est seule avec lui pendant une journée et elle manque de se péter le poignet. Que diable auraient-ils pu faire durant leur rancard pour qu’elle se retrouve avec une entorse au poignet ? »

Emmett se penche vers l’avant et me tapote l’épaule. Je me retourne lentement et je le regarde avec des éclairs dans les yeux, déjà exaspérée, parce que je sais ce qui s’en vient. « Je ne sais pas, » dit-il effrontément. « Bella que s’est-il passé ? Tu es sûre que ce n’était rien de physique ? » Il remue ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

Rosalie persifle bruyamment, incrédule. « Quel genre de partie de jambes en l’air pourrait casser un poignet ? »

« C’est clair que tu n’as jamais vraiment eu de baise d’enfer. »

« Ah bon ? » Elle relève un sourcil interrogateur à son intention. « Parce que la nuit dernière m’a semblé plutôt- »

« Rose ! »

Emmett ignore mon emportement et répond, « Crois-moi, Chérie. Tu n’as encore rien vu. »

C’en est trop. Emmett est un salaud arrogant au même titre qu’Edward ! Sauf que Rose bouffe sa merde. Elle a l’air d’avoir chaud et d’être troublée… Seigneur Dieu ! Il faut que je sorte de cette voiture avant qu’ils ne se garent sur l’accotement et commencent à se faire des trucs cochons sur la banquette arrière.

Heureusement, le front de mer est à proximité de l’hôpital. Je bondis en dehors de la voiture. Alors que je me faufile dans mon propre véhicule, Emmett m’interpelle en hurlant. « Ça t’ennuierait si nous venions chez toi ? Je veux te parler de toute cette affaire au sujet d’Edward. »

Je dois aller travailler tôt demain et je veux me mettre au lit au plus vite, pourtant ma curiosité me supplie de dire oui. Il faut que je sache ce qu’il mijote. Pourquoi dit-il qu’Edward mérite une leçon, et prend-il sa défense la minute suivante ? Sont-ils amis ou bien est-ce… autre chose ?

Il n’y a qu’une façon de le découvrir.

« Oui, les amis, vous pouvez venir. »

Il sourit. « Génial. On sera là dans une heure. » Il remonte à l’avant de la voiture et claque le portière.

Une heure ? Ça peut seulement vouloir dire… Oh, pour l’amour du Christ !

J’arrête à la pharmacie sur mon chemin pour faire remplir ma prescription. Il est près de 20h lorsque Rose et Emmett arrivent, et en les attendant j’ai enfilé mon pyjama, sorti les Doritos Buffalo Ranch, et envoyé un bref texto à Edward. 

J’ai pensé que tu devrais savoir que c’est seulement une entorse, et non une fracture. Je déteste avoir à écrire que je te l’avais bien dit, mais… je te l’avais bien dit ;-) – B

Je souris en lui envoyant le message, me demandant s’il est déjà à Olympia. C’est seulement à environ une heure de route, donc il devrait approcher. Est-ce qu’il voit des femmes là-bas ? Va-t-il baiser quelqu’un ce soir ? J’essaye de me convaincre que ça m’est égal. C’est un peu mon nouveau mantra : ça m’est égal… ça m’est égal… ça m’est égal… Mais en vérité, la pensée qu’il soit sorti avec moi, qu’il m’ait laissée déconner sans broncher, allant même jusqu’à être incroyablement prévenant avec moi quand j’ai eu cette intraveineuse, et ensuite qu’il se précipite à son autre domicile pour baiser quelqu’un d’autre dans une ville différente après m’avoir appelée ‘ma belle,’ eh bien… ça ne fait pas vraiment mon affaire.

Il pourrait être en train de te baiser ce soir, me hurle mon subconscient. Ma toute puissante voix intérieure se moque. Mais oui, bien sûr ! Tu te rappelles que tu n’es qu’un pari, n’est-ce pas ?

Je gémis de frustration. Il est arrogant, ça c’est sûr, mais il n’a pas l’air d’un trouduc irrécupérable. Du moins, la majeure partie du temps. Et quel homme aussi beau ne serait pas arrogant ? Diable, je serais arrogante si j’étais lui.

Les choses seraient tellement plus faciles s’il était irritant ou ennuyeux. Ce serait plus facile de lui résister dans ces conditions. S’il essaye encore de m’embrasser, je crains de capituler ou d’être victime de combustion spontanée.

Je me demande, brièvement, ce qui serait arrivé si je n’étais pas au courant au sujet du pari. Me serais-je donnée à lui à l’heure actuelle ? Serait-il en train de collecter ses gains auprès de ce sac de merde de James pendant que je sniffe Ben & Jerry’s et sanglote toute seule dans ma chambre ? Sûrement pas… J’ai sûrement plus de maîtrise que ça. 

Je suis tellement absorbée dans mes réflexions, que quand la porte s’ouvre en grand, je sursaute, surprise. Rose pénètre dans l’appartement d’un pas allègre, Emmett sur ses talons, transportant une boîte de pizza.

« On a apporté de la bouffe, » beugle-t-il dans une parfaite imitation d’un homme des cavernes. Bon Dieu, même quand il parle normalement il a une voix qui casse les tympans. Ses cordes vocales doivent être aussi volumineuses que celles d’une baleine.

« Oh, super, » je dis, abandonnant mes Doritos. Je sors des assiettes en carton et des sodas du frigo. Nous déposons la pizza sur le comptoir et nous nous servons à la bonne franquette. Nous nous installons autour du bar à petit déjeuner, perchés sur des tabourets noirs matelassés. Rose et Emmett sont assis côte à côte, et moi de l’autre côté. 

Nous mangeons en silence pendant quelques secondes. Bien entendu, ce moment de tranquillité ne pouvait qu’être de courte durée.

« Tu es prête à cracher le morceau à présent ? » Me harcèle Emmett.

Je soupire, mais je sais bien que je devrai tout leur déballer tôt ou tard, et au moins si je leur raconte ma mésaventure, ils vont arrêter de m’embêter tous les deux. Alors je leur fais le récit de cette histoire mortifiante, omettant la partie où j’ai senti le bidule d’Edward, et prétendant que j’ai simplement perdu le contrôle du scooter en effectuant un virage, ce qui est partiellement vrai de toute façon. Apparemment, ma détresse demeure exceptionnellement hilarante. Emmett est incapable de cesser de rire, s’exclamant sans arrêt, « Bon Dieu, si seulement j’avais pu voir son visage ! » 

Après quelques minutes, je lui envoie un champignon en pleine tronche. « Ferme-là. Tu as eu ta marchandise – maintenant donne-moi la mienne. »

Il fronce les sourcils, confus. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux savoir comment tu connais Edward, et si tu lui as dit que je sais. »

« Putain, bien sûr que non. Tu me prends pour un idiot ? »

« Je pensais que les gars se tenaient les coudes et toute cette merde. N’est-ce pas ce que ferait un véritable ami ? »

Il me regarde comme si j’étais folle, ce qui est peut-être vrai. Je ne suis pas certaine d’avoir encore toute ma tête… Ce weekend tout entier m’a complètement désorientée.

« Non, » m’assure-t-il avec confiance. « Un ami véritable saisit n’importe quelle occasion pour se jouer de son copain. »

« Quel âge as-tu ? 14 ans ? »

Il a l’air offensé. « J’ai 27 ans. Et il n’est pas trop tard pour que j’aille lui dire, si tu veux… » Il laisse sa phrase en suspens. 

Oh merde ! J’ai parlé sans réfléchir…

« Non ! » Je m’exclame vivement. « Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire. J’essaye juste de te cerner. »

Rose intervient. « Il n’y a pas moyen de cerner Emmett. »

« Ce qui est une bonne chose, comme tu l’as appris. N’est-ce pas, bébé ? » Il l’enveloppe de son bras et elle hausse les épaules, mais à voir son expression timide, il est évident qu’elle est conquise.

Je roule des yeux encore une fois. Serait-ce un petit aperçu de mon avenir en tant que meilleure amie de Rose ?

« Quoi qu’il en soit, » poursuit Emmett, « Je veux aider. »

« Aider comment ? »

« Tu sais, t’aider à lui flanquer la leçon qu’il mérite en foutant la pagaille dans sa vie. »

Rose sourit malicieusement. « Je pense que ça va être formidable, Bella. Tu vas vraiment être en mesure de le frapper là où ça fait mal. »

« D’accord… » Je réponds de manière incertaine. Je n’ai pas encore réfléchi à un plan au sujet d’Edward. J’imaginais pouvoir improviser. « Qu’est-ce que tu avais en tête ? »

« Alors voilà, » commence-t-il. Il y a comme une lueur fourbe dans ses yeux – j’ai presque peur de ce que je suis sur le point d’entendre. « La première chose qu’il faut que tu saches au sujet d’Edward, c’est qu’il a des petites tendances obsessives-compulsives. C’est un maniaque de la propreté. Alors le plus désordonnée et malpropre tu seras autour de lui, le mieux ce sera. »

Je hoche la tête. Ça me semble assez candide.

« Il n’aime pas beaucoup les animaux non plus. Ils sont trop crasseux pour lui. Alors si tu pouvais te procurer un chat ou quelque chose et t’arranger pour lui demander de le prendre chez lui, ça serait pas mal vicieux. De préférence un chat qui perd beaucoup son poil et qui pue. »

J’en ai le souffle coupé. « Je ne vais pas m’encombrer d’un chat pour ça ! Tu prends cette affaire un peu trop sérieusement. »

« Veux-tu, oui ou non, t’amuser à ses dépens ? » Demande-t-il sans tergiverser.

« Je n’en suis plus sûre. »

« Allons, Bella, » me presse Rose. « Quand auras-tu une autre opportunité de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à un type aussi séduisant ? »

Emmett fait semblant d’être offensé, et je croise les bras en poussant un énorme soupir.

« Je ne trouve pas ça sympa, c’est tout. »

« Et faire le pari qu’il peut coucher avec toi, c’est plus sympa, je suppose ? »

Elle a raison. Maudit. Il mérite cette merde, c’est indéniable.

Emmett continue, « Il aime aussi être en contrôle de son environnement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’il est son propre patron. Alors cette histoire avec le scooter… ça relève du génie. Je suis sûr qu’il a dû perdre son sang froid. »

Je hausse les épaules. Il a un peu perdu son sang froid, c’est vrai… Mais je ne peux pas le lui reprocher. J’aurais probablement réagi de la même façon. 

« Enlève-lui le contrôle chaque fois que tu le pourras. Et il n’a jamais amené une femme chez ses parents pour la leur présenter, alors si on pouvait trouver le moyen de faire en sorte qu’il veuille que tu les rencontres… » Il devient pensif à la fin de sa phrase. Je m’étouffe avec ma pizza.

Il a 28 ans et il n’a jamais amené une fille à la maison de ses parents ? 

« Quoi ? » Je m’exclame, toussant et crachotant. Après avoir récupéré, j’ajoute, « Jamais ? »

Emmett hausse les épaules, cherchant à s’excuser. « Ce n’est pas vraiment le type de gars qui s’engage, » explique-t-il sans élaborer.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » Je me demande à voix haute.

« Il a ses raisons, je suppose. Ce n’est vraiment pas à moi d’en discuter, je suis désolé. »

C’est intéressant…

« Et tu es sûr que je devrais faire joujou avec lui comme ça ? » Je répète, voulant être certaine.

« Absolument. Il n’y a pas d’excuse pour jouer avec les sentiments de tout le monde. Peu importe ce qu’on traverse comme situation, putain de bordel. » Il s’exprime de manière irréfutable et définitive. Comment pourrais-je argumenter avec ça ?

« À t’entendre, on croirait qu’il a besoin d’une thérapie ou un truc du genre, » je constate.

« Non, c’est juste… » Il a l’air frustré tout à coup. « Oh, et puis merde. Il ne veut pas s’engager, d’accord ? Mais ça ne l’empêche pas d’être un très bon gars. C’est probablement la personne la plus altruiste au monde. »

« Alors pourquoi est-il ami avec James ? Les gens de bien ne traînent pas avec du monde comme ça. »

« Tu l’as fait, toi, » souligne vivement Rose.

« C’était différent. Je ne savais pas comment il était. De toute évidence, Edward le sait… et il a l’air d’être exactement comme lui ! » 

« Je ne connais pas vraiment James, » révèle Emmett. « Alors je sais qu’ils ne sont pas copains comme cochons ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Pourquoi ne lui poserais-tu pas la question ? » Suggère Rose. « Sois discret, par contre. Dis-lui seulement que j’ai mentionné que Bella l’a déjà fréquenté, juste pour voir ce qu’il va dire. » 

Emmett n’a pas l’air optimiste. « Je peux essayer… »

Mon poignet commence à élancer à nouveau, et je me lève pour aller prendre une pilule antidouleur. J’en profite pour jeter un coup d’œil rapide sur mon téléphone pour vérifier si Edward a répondu à mon message, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Je suppose que j’aurais entendu le bip. Je suis surprise de sentir une pointe de déception en constatant qu’il ne m’a pas répondu, et je chasse ces pensées au loin.

Il se fait tard. Après l’avoir gentiment fait remarquer à mes invités, ils quittent les lieux à contrecœur, Emmett toujours en train de grignoter une pointe de pizza alors qu’ils passent la porte. Il m’assure qu’il va continuer de réfléchir à des choses dingues que je peux faire à Edward.

Je me brosse les dents et lave mon visage. Je commence à me sentir fatiguée et un peu étourdie à cause de l’analgésique. Au moment de m’allonger, j’entends mon téléphone biper dans la cuisine, et mon estomac fait un salto arrière comme lorsque j’avais 14 ans… merde ! Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je me précipite pour le ramasser.

Tu avais raison, comme toujours. Tu commences vraiment à faire de vilaines choses à mon ego – E 

Je retourne dans mon lit avec le téléphone et je réponds en m’allongeant.

Quelqu’un se doit de faire de vilaines choses à ton ego. Peut-être l’émonder un petit peu… Il est beaucoup trop gros – B

Tu trouves que je suis égocentrique ? – E

Peut-être – B

Comment pourrais-je ne pas l’être ? Après avoir eu l’occasion de sortir avec de belles femmes comme toi… – E 

Belles femmes ? Au pluriel ? Je pensais que j’étais ton unique rendez-vous aujourd’hui – B 

Je m’auto-réprimande pour sembler si suspicieuse et jalouse. Je ne suis pas jalouse, bordel !

Crois-moi, Bella, tu me donnes suffisamment de fil à retordre. Je ne pourrais pas en prendre davantage même si j’essayais – E 

Diable, que veut-il dire au juste ? Les textos sont toujours si cryptiques, mais je suis sûre que je serais aussi confuse s’il était ici, murmurant ces choses de sa voix incroyablement séduisante.

Je vais le prendre comme un compliment. J’aime à croire que tu es obligé de rester en alerte à cause de moi – B 

Oh oui, avec toi je préfère rester sur mes gardes – E

Tu travailles tôt demain ? – E 

Oui. Je devrais sans doute aller me coucher – B

Moi aussi. J’ai hâte de te revoir – E

Quand reviens-tu à Seattle ? Le prochain weekend ? – B 

Probablement. C’est habituellement très occupé pendant la semaine – E

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, je suis un peu… déçue ? On dirait que les deux semaines à me payer sa gueule vont plutôt être deux weekends. Et il va falloir, un jour ou l’autre, que je lui demande de m’accompagner au mariage. Je décide que je passerai à l’acte la fin de semaine prochaine… Et s’il dit non, alors mes deux weekends n’en seront qu’un.

Putain que c’est déprimant.

Eh bien, au prochain weekend, alors… – B

Je me demande combien de femmes au hasard il va baiser d’ici là. Ou peut-être qu’il ne les prend pas au hasard… Peut-être qu’il a des plans cul ou des copines de baise. Ça aurait beaucoup de sens. 

Je suis impatient d’y être. Bonne nuit, ma belle – E

Bonne nuit, Edward – B 

Je dépose le téléphone sur ma table de chevet en me disant que les choses seront mieux ainsi. Oui, plus il y aura de distance entre nous, moins je passerai de temps près de cet homme, et mieux ce sera.

 

À suivre…


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

 

BPOV

Le jour suivant, le travail avance au ralenti. Le temps s’éternise. Je me distrais en songeant aux façons de jouer avec les nerfs d’Edward et en vérifiant mon téléphone de manière obsessive, au cas où il m’aurait envoyé un texto.

Il ne m’envoie pas de message, à ma plus grande déception, mais j’imagine qu’être PDG d’une compagnie doit monopoliser beaucoup de son temps. Je suis sûre que, durant la journée, il n’a pas des tas d’occasions de s’asseoir pour flirter via des textos.

Mais plus tard dans l’après-midi, je reçois un message d’un numéro inconnu.

Entraîne-le très loin dans votre séance de câlins, et à la dernière minute, dis-lui que tu as tes règles – Emmett

Quoi? Est-ce que ce gars-là est sérieux? Est-ce que Rose lui a donné mon numéro?

Je réponds : Et si ça lui est égal ? Qu’est-ce que je fais ? – Bella

Y a pas un gars qui aime sauter une nana qui est indisposée – Emmett

Je veux argumenter avec lui, mais étant donné que je ne sais pas si c’est un truc qui dérange vraiment les gars, je me sens hors de mon élément et je laisse tomber.

Je n’ai pris aucun antidouleur au bureau, parce qu’ils me rendent terriblement somnolente et incohérente. Je passe la plus grande partie de la journée à me servir de ma main seulement frugalement; pour soulager la douleur, je n’ai pris que quelques comprimés d’Aleve. Au moment de rentrer chez moi, mon poignet m’élance et me donne des envies de me péter la main sur les murs.

Hier soir je n’ai pris qu’un cachet de Percocet. Aujourd’hui j’en gobe deux. 

Je décide que ce soir je vais me faire livrer de la bouffe et regarder la saison 4 de Lost. Le DVD n’a pas encore été ouvert et il trône sur mon système de divertissement maison. J’introduis le premier disque avant de commander, pressée de commencer à visionner tous les épisodes. Pressée de voir un peu plus de Sawyer. Soupir…

Je sens mes paupières s’alourdir à mesure que le temps passe. Je me sens légère, comme si je flottais sur un nuage. J’ai un drôle de vertige.

Mon téléphone sonne. Je manque de dégringoler du sofa en essayant de le prendre sur la table.

Je lance un « Allô? » tout essoufflé dans l’appareil.

« Bella, tu vas bien? »

C’est Edward! Mon subconscient qui est pris de vertiges fait une petite danse de la joie.

Et pourquoi suis-je joyeuse de l’entendre à l’autre bout du fil?

« Ça va. Désolée. Comment a été ta journée? »

« Bonne, mais occupée. Et la tienne? »

« Ennuyante, et d’une lenteur assommante. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais en ce moment? »

« Je regarde Lost. »

« Est-ce que c’est pour ça que tu es toute chaude et à bout de souffle? »

Hihi… Edward a dit ‘toute chaude’.

« Peut-être. »

« Tu sais qu’Hurley a rêvé l’île tout entière, n’est-ce pas ? Tout ça n’est qu’un rêve. »

« Edward! » Je le réprimande en pouffant de rire. « Je sais que ce n’est pas vrai. Je suis déjà en train de me taper la saison 4 et j’ai vu cet épisode. Mais tu perds quand même des points de sympathie pour avoir essayé de le ruiner. »

Il rit « Je vais les regagner. Ne t’inquiète pas. Est-ce que ta journée s’achève sur une meilleure note maintenant que tu regardes Lost ? » 

« Ouais, je suppose. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? »

« J’ai une autre réunion. Je voulais juste entendre ta jolie voix avant d’y aller. »

« Vous êtes très charmeur, M. Cullen. »

« Est-ce que je peux t’appeler à la même heure demain soir ? Ou bien peut-être que tu as des plans ? »

« Non, pas de plans. Tu peux m’appeler. » J’ai déjà hâte d’être à demain… bien que j’aurais peut-être dû lui dire que j’avais des plans pour avoir l’air moins pathétique. Merde, m’arrive-t-il de réfléchir parfois ? Mais je suppose que ce qu’il pense n’a pas d’importance. Si j’écoute les conseils d’Emmett, je vais bientôt être une souillon indisposée qui héberge un chat puant dans son appart.

« Très bien alors. On se reparle demain. Profite de ton émission de télé. »

« J’y compte bien. Et toi, profite de ta réunion. »

Il rit. « Je vais essayer. Je vais probablement penser à toi pendant la majeure partie du meeting. »

Oh, comme il sait bien parler ! C’est facile de voir comment il peut faire autant d’effet aux femmes – dans des circonstances normales, je n’aurais aucune chance.

Une fois que j’ai raccroché, je m’étire sur le canapé, mais je n’arrive plus à me concentrer sur ce qui se passe à l’écran. Qu’il soit maudit pour m’avoir fait perdre ma concentration. Bizarrement, tout ce que j’arrive à faire, c’est imaginer son beau visage…

Des coups frappés à ma porte interrompent ma rêverie et je me dépêche d’aller répondre. Ma porte n’est pas verrouillée, comme d’habitude – j’ai vraiment besoin de m’entraîner à rendre mon appartement sécuritaire quand je suis seule – mais un coup d’œil rapide à travers le judas me permet de distinguer un homme d’âge moyen qui tient un énorme bouquet de fleurs.

Putain de merde… Est-ce qu’elles sont pour moi ? J’ouvre la porte en grand et l’homme me regarde avec indifférence.

« Mlle Bella Swan ? » Demande-t-il.

« Oui… »

« J’ai une livraison pour vous. » Diable, j’ai des yeux pour voir. Il me tend les fleurs qui pèsent du plomb – c’est un splendide arrangement floral de lys étoilés rouges et de roses blanches. Je les dépose sur le comptoir de la cuisine et je remarque la petite carte sur le dessus – je ne peux pas attendre pour l’ouvrir. Le livreur s’attarde sur le pas de ma porte.

« Puis-je avoir votre signature, Mlle ? » Demande-t-il, me tendant une tablette de registre. Je le signe prestement et referme la porte sur lui.

Je sais que ces fleurs sont de la part d’Edward. Qui d’autre pourrait m’en envoyer ? La dernière fois que j’ai reçu des fleurs, c’était un présent de mon père, à la fin de mes études universitaires, et son bouquet ne venait même pas avec un vase.

Je suis assaillie par la fragrance exquise des lys en même temps que j’ouvre la carte.

Des fleurs de toute beauté pour une très belle femme. J’ai pensé à toi toute la journée – Edward.

Très belle. Je roule ces deux mots dans ma tête. Edward a l’air de les aimer… Il les utilise beaucoup en tous cas. Et je les aime moi aussi, surtout quand ils roulent de ses lèvres parfaites. 

Je songe à lui envoyer un texto pour lui dire ‘Merci’, mais je suppose qu’il est sans doute à la réunion dont il m’a parlé… si vraiment il a une réunion. Peut-être qu’il a un autre rendez-vous galant ? Je soupire et secoue la tête en souhaitant, plus que tout autre chose, qu’il soit digne de confiance.

Edward ne communique pas avec moi durant toute la journée suivante. Je rencontre Jake pendant l’heure du lunch et je le mets au courant des derniers développements, en commençant par mon entorse au poignet. Ça ne l’amuse pas, et plus insultant, il n’est pas surpris.

« Tu as toujours été terrible sur un de ces engins, » dit-il en secouant la tête de manière réprobatrice. Mes yeux s’agrandissent de surprise.

« Ce n’est pas vrai ! Je n’en ai jamais bousillé un ! Je pense vraiment que ce scooter était défectueux. »

« Le scooter ? Ou la conductrice ? »

Je le menace avec une de mes frites. « Ne m’incite pas à passer de l’autre côté de la table, Black. »

La serveuse vient remplir nos verres et il y a une brève accalmie dans notre conversation.

« Alors quand vas-tu le revoir ? » Demande Jacob.

« Ce weekend, je pense. Hé – est-ce qu’ils ont discuté des termes du pari ? »

Il secoue la tête, comme pour s’excuser. « Non, ils en parlaient encore quand ils ont quitté la salle de bain. Alors peut-être qu’ils en ont discuté après. »

Bien sûr. Foutu bordel ! Je meurs de savoir ce qu’ils ont dit, mais apparemment les seules personnes dans le secret sont Edward et Satan – c’est-à-dire James.

« Ça craint, » je grogne. « Peut-être qu’ils ont parié un million de dollars ou un truc du genre. Tu ferais sûrement ce genre de pari, toi, pour un million de dollars, non ? »

Jacob me regarde avec scepticisme. « Alors tu crois qu’ils sont millionnaires ? Et pourquoi tout à coup ça t’intéresse, ce qu’ils ont parié ? Et pour répondre à ta question… non, je ne le ferais pas. »

Je le nargue. « T’es un sacré menteur. »

« Ce serait comme tromper Leah. » 

« Mais supposons que tu ne sois pas avec Leah ? »

« Oh. Eh bien la réponse serait encore non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce n’est pas bien, Bella, » répond-il, exaspéré. « Alors quoi s’ils ont parié un million de dollars ? Est-ce que ça rend leur pari plus moral ? Plus acceptable ? »

« Hmmm… » Je réfléchis à ses paroles. « Eh bien, si Edward me donne la moitié de l’argent, alors… ouais, je pourrais être d’accord avec le pari. »

« Certains considèreraient ça comme de la prostitution, tu sais. »

« Ça ne peut pas être de la prostitution si je ne sais pas ce qui se trame derrière. »

« Mais justement, tu sais ce que ces deux types manigancent. »

Je soupire bruyamment. « Jacob, nous faisons semblant que les circonstances sont normales, que je ne suis pas au courant, et que tu n’as pas de fiancée. Et pour l’amour du ciel, arrête avec ton ‘Qu’est-ce que Jésus ferait’ et admets simplement que tu te commettrais dans ce genre de merde pour un million de dollars. »

Il me lance un regard interloqué. « Pourquoi tu t’insurges tant, tout à coup ? » Demande-t-il.

Je rougis, soudainement embarrassée. Suis-je en train d’essayer d’excuser le comportement d’Edward ? Merde, je marche dans une zone minée, ici.

Changer de sujet… ou du moins, le sujet du sujet.

« Connaitrais-tu quelqu’un qui a un chat puant et repoussant ? »

« Quoi ? » Il fronce les sourcils, railleur. « Pourquoi diable veux-tu savoir ça ? »

« Emmett, l’ami d’Edward, a suggéré que je m’en procure un pour l’énerver, tu vois. »

« Parce qu’il n’aime pas les chats puants ? »

Je hausse les épaules. « J’imagine que non. »

« Seigneur Jésus, Bella. Personne n’aime les chats puants. »

« Regarde – est-ce que tu connais quelqu’un, oui ou non ? Je vais devoir y aller bientôt, ma pause déjeuner est presque terminée. »

Il secoue la tête. « Non, désolé. Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir du côté de la Humane Society. Cet endroit sent toujours mauvais. Ou bien regarde dans les annonces classées du journal pour des animaux offerts gratuitement – d’habitude ces animaux ont un vice caché et c’est pour ça qu’ils sont gratuits. Ça pourrait t’aider. »

« Merci. » Je bredouille indifféremment, mais je sais déjà que je ne vais pas me donner tout ce mal juste pour embêter Edward. Emmett devra trouver d’autres idées. Bordel, qu’est-ce que je ferais avec cette chose une fois que tout ça sera terminé ? Je doute sérieusement qu’Edward le garderait. « Comment va la planification du mariage ? »

« Ça va. Le choix du dernier groupe de musiciens a été un fiasco, alors Leah me laisse décider. »

« Ah, super ! As-tu trouvé quelqu’un ? »

« Oui, mais elle a mis son veto sur mon choix. Elle a droit à trois vetos. »

Jake est tellement naïf. Je secoue la tête en riant, parce que c’est tellement prévisible de la part de Leah, et Dieu que j’aime cette fille.

Après le travail, je suis impatiente de rentrer chez moi. Je me précipite sur mes pilules antidouleur – mon poignet est en feu ! J’en gobe deux encore une fois, sachant que je n’ai aucun projet pour la soirée. 

Je me sens extrêmement pathétique alors que je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais faire ce soir. Continuer mon marathon de Lost ou… regarder ce qu’il y a de bon à la télé ? Connerie de merde. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose de ma vie.

Je décide de regarder la télé en direct, puisque ça me semble plus spontané et légèrement moins pathétique. Si la chose est possible. Je garde le téléphone avec moi, en attente du coup de fil d’Edward. Je ne l’ai pas encore remercié pour les fleurs.

Je sens les signes révélateurs que les médicaments font effet lorsque mes paupières commencent à s’alourdir. Je pouffe de rire en voyant une publicité pour Sham-Wow – c’est trop marrant ! Heureusement, le feu dans mon poignet est en train de s’éteindre.

Le téléphone sonne et je tâtonne pour le trouver dans mon état d’hébétude causé par les médicaments.

« Alloooo ? »

« Bella ? » Dit Edward, comme la nuit précédente. « Tu es ivre ? »

« Non, » je rigole. « J’ai pris un cachet contre la douleur. Ou peut-être deux. »

Il est tranquille pendant un moment et je l’entends soupirer. « Ah – je vois. Ton poignet te fait encore un mal de chien ? »

« Ouais. Tout ce que je peux prendre au travail, c’est des Aleve. Ça n’aide pas beaucoup. »

« As-tu essayé du Tylenol ordinaire? »

« Je ne prends pas de Tylenol. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mon grand-père est décédé d’insuffisance hépatique. »

« C’est sans danger aussi longtemps que tu n’en abuses pas. Quelle sorte de pilule t’a prescrit le docteur ? »

« Percocet. »

Il fait une pause. « Tu sais qu’il y a du Tylenol dans le Percocet, n’est-ce pas ? »

Quoi ? Vraiment ? Bordel. Je me sens comme la dernière des idiotes à présent.

« T’es sérieux ? » Je gémis.

« Oui, Bella. »

« Eh bien j’en ai pris deux. Est-ce que je vais mourir ? »

Il glousse. « Non, Bella. Est-ce que ça dit que tu peux en prendre deux ? »

Je hoche la tête, réalisant lentement qu’il ne peut pas me voir. « Oui, ça dit un à deux comprimés. »

« Alors tout baigne. »

« J’ai eu tes fleurs, » je dis, complètement hors sujet. « Elles sont vraiment très jolies. Tout mon appartement sent comme une putain de prairie. » Je pouffe de rire.

« Des fleurs de toute beauté pour une très belle femme, » dit-il, reprenant les mots sur sa carte. Je me demande s’il a même vu le bouquet ou s’il a délégué quelqu’un pour choisir les fleurs à sa place. Je décide de le mettre au défi.

« Est-ce que tu sais de quelles fleurs il s’agit ? »

« Bien sûr que je le sais, Bella. Je les ai achetées. »

« Alors quelles sortes de fleurs ? »

« Des lys rouges et des roses blanches. »

Maudit. 

« Bon travail. T’as regagné un point de sympathie. » Il rit.

« Tu devrais recevoir une autre livraison aujourd’hui. »

Oh, Seigneur. Je lui dirais bien qu’il doit cesser de m’acheter des trucs, mais pourquoi diable ne devrait-il pas ? Il a parié sur moi. Je mérite un appartement entier rempli de fleurs !

« Plus de fleurs ? » Je demande, méfiante. 

« Peut-être. » 

Quelqu’un frappe à la porte. La livraison qu’il vient de mentionner ? Merde, il est trop gentil. Il a l’air de l’entendre à l’autre bout du fil… On est tous les deux silencieux.

« Vas-tu lui ouvrir ? » Finit-il par demander.

Je m’éclaircis la gorge et je me lève de mon sofa. « Euh, ouais. Est-ce que c’est ma livraison ? »

« Ça se pourrait. Est-ce que tu attends quelqu’un ? »

« Non. Tu m’attends une seconde ? »

« Sûr. »

Avec le téléphone toujours collé à l’oreille, j’ouvre grand la porte et je reste figée là, bouche bée. C’est lui, dans toute sa glorieuse beauté de dieu fait homme, cheveux diablement sexy inclus. Il a son demi-sourire en place, son BlackBerry à l’oreille, et un sac dans l’autre main. Je ne peux rien faire d’autre que de le fixer, et pourtant je veux sauter sur lui et lécher son visage.

« Alors ? » Dit-il au téléphone, me regardant avec un sourire narquois. « Est-ce que ça te plaît ? » 

EPOV

Elle me fixe, médusée, et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser que j’ai pris la bonne décision en me déplaçant jusqu’ici.

Puis elle ferme son téléphone et m’adresse un sourire énorme tout en ayant les yeux somnolents, une drôle de combinaison causée par le médicament qu’elle a pris tout à l’heure. Je réalise qu’elle plane plus haut qu’un cerf-volant, ce que j’avais remarqué au téléphone, mais presque oublié… putain. Cette fille rend tout impossible. 

« Edward, » dit-elle avec animation, « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne pensais pas que tu allais revenir avant le weekend. »

Je hausse les épaules nonchalamment et je souris d’un air penaud en fermant mon téléphone. « Je ne pouvais pas rester au loin, » je dis doucement. « Tu es surprise ? »

« Oui. » Elle sourit encore.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Elle hésite. « Oh! Ouais, euh, entre. » Elle ferme la porte derrière moi tandis que je fais quelques pas à l’intérieur, puis elle commence à enfoncer un doigt dans le sac que je tiens d’une main. « C’est quoi ça ? »

« Des lasagnes et du vin. »

« Des lasagnes ? D’où viennent-elles ? Sont-elles déjà cuites ? » Elle essaye de prendre le sac.

« Pas si vite… Elles doivent cuire pendant une heure. Elles viennent d’une très bonne trattoria à Olympia. Ils préparent les pâtes et les congèlent pour qu’on puisse les chauffer à la maison. »

« D’accord, » dit-elle, réussissant finalement à s’emparer du sac. Elle l’emporte à la cuisine et dépose les lasagnes et le vin sur le comptoir. « Je vais les mettre au four. »

« Les instructions sont sur le dessus de la barquette. »

Je jette un coup d’œil à l’appartement et constate qu’il est petit mais douillet. Le sofa est spacieux et cossu, avec des coussins moelleux et un jeté marron sur le dossier. Il y a plusieurs photos sur le mur et les étagères – dans le cadre le plus près de moi, on voit Bella avec l’ami qui était avec elle au bar. Ils sont très jeunes, ils ont une dizaine d’années, et Bella porte un maillot de bain une pièce, tout en jambes maigres et en maladresse. Il y a plusieurs bougies dans le séjour, et un petit meuble de divertissement maison rempli de DVDs. Le bouquet de fleurs trône sur le comptoir de la cuisine, tellement gros qu’il occupe presque tout l’espace. Et Bella n’a pas menti, je peux les sentir à plusieurs mètres de distance.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Je regarde en direction de Bella qui tient les films que j’ai apportés. Elle est en train d’en lire les titres.

« J’ai pensé que nous pourrions regarder un film. Mais nous ne sommes pas obligés, si tu préfères faire autre chose. »

« Non, » lance-t-elle. « Regarder un film me semble un bon plan. Psycho... L’exorciste... Shining ? » Elle me regarde en relevant un sourcil.

« Quoi ? » Je lui demande en toute innocence. « Tu n’aimes pas les films d’horreur ? »

Je suis certain que la raison pour laquelle j’ai choisi seulement des films d’horreur est flagrante. Que puis-je dire ? Ils fonctionnent bien quand il est question d’attirer une femme dans mes bras. Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour que les gonzesses se pendent après leurs mecs pendant ce genre de film. 

« Je ne suis pas une fanatique de films d’épouvante, » déclare-t-elle catégoriquement en les fourrant dans le sac. Oh... « Mais je suis certaine d’avoir quelque chose que tu aimeras. » Elle se dirige vers son meuble de divertissement maison en se déhanchant légèrement. Je la contemple sans vergogne, conscient qu’elle ne peut pas me voir.

« Voyons voir... » Dit-elle, passant en revue les titres de son impressionnante collection. Elle commence soudainement à sortir des films au hasard. J’entrevois quelques titres... Danse Lascive, Clueless, Raison et Sentiments... 

Putain de merde! Va-t-elle sérieusement suggérer que nous visionnions un film à l’eau de rose ? Plutôt qu’un film d’horreur ? Non mais sérieusement ?

Elle en trouve un qui a l’air de lui plaire car elle se retourne vers moi en souriant béatement. « Est-ce qu’on peut regarder celui-là, s’il te plaît ? » Demande-t-elle en serrant amoureusement le DVD contre sa poitrine. « C’est mon film préféré entre tous. »

J’ose à peine lui demander de quel film il s’agit.

« C’est quoi ? » Je lui demande avec réserve. Ça n’a pas vraiment d’importance car je sais que, peu importe son choix, je vais dire oui. Elle me montre le boitier du film en souriant de plus belle.

Connerie de bordel, c’est Grease.

Bon Dieu, faites tomber le ciel sur ma tête...

Je me force à lui offrir mon sourire le plus authentique et le plus charmant pour lui répondre. « Bien sûr, ma belle. N’importe quel film que tu aimes fera mon bonheur. »

« Merci, » dit-elle avec sincérité. Elle revient vers moi et s’étire sur la pointe des pieds pour m’embrasser sur la joue, un geste qui me prend totalement de court. Accepter de regarder ce film pourrait être la meilleure décision que j’aie prise jusqu’à maintenant. Elle pouffe de rire en retournant à la cuisine, et me demande, « L’as-tu déjà vu ? »

« En partie, » je réponds honnêtement. Elle est vraiment loufoque ce soir... Ah oui, l’antalgique. Je n’arrête pas d’oublier, pourtant ça devrait être évident, avec son bandage au poignet. « Est-ce que ton poignet te fait mal ? » Je demande.

« Il a arrêté de faire mal. » Elle me regarde et sourit encore, sans aucune raison apparente, ou bien pour une raison que je n’arrive pas à déterminer. C’est communicatif ; elle est mignonne comme ça, comme une gamine le jour de Noël.

« Tant mieux. »

Elle commence à fouiller dans les tiroirs de la cuisine. « Tu veux du vin maintenant ? »

« Tu devrais le laisser au frais un petit moment, » je suggère. « Il vient de faire une heure de trajet dans une voiture sans climatisation. »

« D’accord, » approuve-t-elle. Elle met la bouteille au frigo. « Tu veux autre chose à boire en attendant ? J’ai du Merlot... de la Bud Light... du Dr. Pepper et... de l’eau. »

Je souris. « C’est une liste très attrayante. »

Elle hausse les épaules avec indifférence. « D’habitude je bois de l’eau, à moins que je ne veuille me détendre, auquel cas M. Bud et Mme. Merlot font leur apparition. » Elle pouffe encore de rire, comme si elle venait de raconter une blague très amusante. « Alors ? Veux-tu quelque chose ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Non, ça ira. »

« Comme tu veux. » Elle sort une Bud Light et enveloppe le dessus du goulot dans l’ourlet de son chemisier pour la décapsuler. Elle en prend une grande gorgée.

« Fais attention, » je la préviens, me rappelant subitement qu’elle n’aime pas qu’on lui dise quoi faire. « L’alcool et le Percocet ne font pas très bon ménage. »

« Oui, Eduardo, » dit-elle en riant.

« Bella... »

« Eduardo... » Se moque-t-elle sur le même ton.

Elle me nargue, la petite chipie !

Je souris. « Qu’est-ce que je vais faire avec ta langue si bien affilée ? » Je réfléchis à voix haute.

« Je peux penser à des tas de choses que tu pourrais faire avec ma bouche et avec ma langue, » répond-elle, ses yeux brillant sournoisement. Elle me regarde en battant des cils. C’est très sensuel, et mon esprit se met à tourner à toute vitesse. Putain d’enfer, vient-elle vraiment de dire ça ?

Ses sautes d’humeur sont carrément dingues. Une minute elle me ferme la porte au nez, et la suivante on dirait qu’on est à deux doigts de se retrouver en train de batifoler dans sa chambre à coucher. Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec elle. C’est à la fois intriguant et frustrant.

Je lève un sourcil de manière suggestive. « Vraiment ? Tu veux me faire une démonstration ? »

Elle rougit, une petite caractéristique que j’ai appris à aimer énormément. Ça montre la vulnérabilité cachée chez cette fille bizarre et habituellement pleine d’assurance. Je peux dire qu’elle déteste ça, ce qui rend la chose encore plus attirante à mes yeux.

Elle s’éclaircit la gorge, revenant à ses sens. « Edward Cullen, » me sermonne-t-elle, « je commence à penser que tu n’as jamais eu à faire d’effort pour obtenir quoi que ce soit dans ta vie. »

« Au contraire, Bella Swan. J’ai travaillé très fort pour avoir tout ce que j’ai. »

Elle me regarde pensivement, mais je n’arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression. Finalement elle cligne des yeux et baisse le regard. « C’est bon à savoir, » dit-elle. « Tu veux que je mette le film pour qu’on commence à le regarder ? »

Je n’ai pas l’intention de regarder le film, ni en tout, ni en partie. Si j’ai de la veine, je serai en mesure de ne pas y porter attention.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Tu es certain que tu ne veux rien à boire ? » Elle fait un geste vers la cuisine avec sa bière.

« Non, C’est bon. »

Elle met le DVD dans le lecteur tandis que je m’installe sur le canapé. Elle est penchée au niveau de la taille, son cul exposé devant moi dans toute sa splendeur. Est-ce qu’elle le fait exprès ? Elle regarde par-dessus son épaule et me voit la reluquer. Bordel !

« Tu vois un truc qui te plaît ? » Demande-t-elle hardiment. 

Je feins l’innocence. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ah, pas de ça avec moi. Tu lorgnais mes fesses ! »

Merde. Je suis grillé.

« Eh bien, que puis-je dire ? C’est une jolie vue, » j’avoue. Elle roule des yeux et vient s’affaler à mes côtés, mais il y a quand même pas mal d’espace entre nous.

« Tu sais, » commence-t-elle, ramassant la télécommande pour débuter le film, « si tu n’avais pas une si belle gueule, je te botterais le cul hors de mon appartement pour avoir fait ce genre de commentaire. »

Je suis surpris. Elle trouve que j’ai une belle gueule ? C’est le premier vrai compliment que je reçois de sa part.

« Donc si j’étais laid, je serais fichu, hein ? » Je demande froidement.

« C’est à peu près ça. »

« N’as-tu jamais entendu parler de la beauté intérieure ? »

Elle me regarde avec scepticisme du coin de l’œil, puis elle persiffle, « Bien sûr que si, mais tu parais bien sur mon sofa. Un peu comme un accessoire... Un joli coussin de fantaisie. »

« Tu me compares à un coussin ? » Je fais semblant d’être offensé.

« Un joli coussin de fantaisie, nuance, » clarifie-t-elle, et tout à coup elle se met à rire de façon hystérique. Elle enfouit son visage cramoisi dans un de ses véritables coussins décoratifs. Je sais que sa réaction est causée par le Percocet, mais je ne peux pas me retenir ; son rire est contagieux, et bientôt je ris avec elle.

Elle met le film en marche, mais tout de suite elle le met sur pause pour aller enfourner les lasagnes – comme si elle ne l’avait pas déjà vu des millions de fois – et quand elle revient s’asseoir, je me rends compte qu’elle est un peu plus près de moi. Si je déplace ma jambe vers la gauche, juste un tout petit peu, elle touchera la sienne. Je tente ma chance, histoire de voir ce qu’elle va faire pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais à mon grand étonnement, elle demeure silencieuse.

Nous regardons le film sans dire un mot pendant quelques minutes. Bella ne quitte jamais l’écran des yeux ; j’essaye de ne pas grimacer chaque fois qu’une nouvelle chanson débute.

« Ça fait un bail que je n’ai pas regardé ce film, » finit-elle par commenter. « Quelle est ta chanson préférée ? »

« Chanson préférée ? »

« Ouais. C’est une comédie musicale... »

« J’ai oublié la plupart des numéros chantés du film... »

« Tais-toi ! » S’écrie-t-elle en me donnant une claque sur la jambe. Ça me fait sourire ; elle est plutôt marrante comme ça. « Je ne pourrais pas oublier ces chansons même en me forçant. Tu veux savoir laquelle je préfère ? »

« Euh, ouais... »

« Attends une seconde, je vais le faire avancer plus vite. Ensuite on pourra commencer du début et toutes les voir. »

Jésus Christ. Elle s’empare de la télécommande et entreprend frénétiquement de faire sauter les scènes pour arriver plus vite à sa chanson. Je me fiche éperdument de la chanson de Grease qu’elle préfère. Elles sont toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres.

Quand elle trouve finalement la fameuse scène qu’elle cherchait, elle clique sur play, et je vois que c’est le moment dans le film où les filles sont en sous-vêtements, sautant partout et chantant dans le lit. Elle aurait pu faire pire, si je veux être honnête.

Bella se redresse et sourit de toutes ses dents alors que la chanson débute. Je me frotte le menton et j’essaye d’avoir l’air à moitié intéressé.

Sacrebleu, j’aurais vraiment dû me raser ce matin...

« Edward, est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Oui, » je mens en lui jetant un coup d’œil furtif. 

« Regarde ce bout-là, » insiste-t-elle. « C’est mon favori. Est-ce que tu le regardes ? Edward ! Tu le regardes, oui ou non ? »

« Bon Dieu de merde, Bella ! Oui, je le regarde. » 

Soudainement, elle se met à imiter Stockard Channing, écartant les bras de façon théâtrale en chantant avec elle. « Elvis, Elvis ! Let me be ! Keep that pelvis far from me! » Elle éclate de rire comme une hystérique en terminant son numéro, et je secoue la tête, follement amusé par sa démonstration.

« Je pense que je vais devoir cacher le reste de tes pilules. »

« Allons, tu sais bien que tu t’amuses grâce à moi, » proteste-t-elle.

« Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas regarder Psycho ? »

Elle dégrise brusquement. « N’aimes-tu pas Grease ? Je ne lis pas dans les pensées des gens, Edward. Tu dois me le dire. » Elle enfonce un doigt dans mes côtes et je me dérobe. Elle est surprise. « Es-tu chatouilleux ? »

Merde. « Non. »

Elle me pique à nouveau. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Bella... »

« Quoi ? » Elle le fait encore. Je m’empresse de saisir sa main, de passer un bras autour de sa taille, et de la tirer sur moi. Elle pousse un petit cri de surprise. Elle ne peut plus bouger, ce qui me convient davantage. « Edward ! » Hurle-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » Je demande innocemment, et avec un autre mouvement rapide, je l’épingle sur le canapé, me retrouvant au-dessus d’elle. Je la tiens contre les coussins, piégée, et je lui dis d’une voix grave, « Je pense que la question importante, ici, est de savoir si vous êtes chatouilleuse, Mlle Swan. »

Sa respiration devient erratique et elle lutte faiblement contre moi. « Non! » Crie-t-elle avec angoisse. « Trêve! »

« Je n’ai pas eu de trêve. »

« Tu ne l’as pas demandé. »

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas faire ça. »

Elle s’immobilise sous moi et semble y réfléchir. « Parce que tu es miséricordieux ? » Demande-t-elle lentement, incertaine. Ses yeux agrandis par la peur ne quittent jamais les miens. Nos visages sont à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, nos nez se touchent presque. C’est exactement comme ça que je l’ai voulue...

« C’est ce que tu crois ? » Je questionne, ma voix dangereusement basse. En fait c’est très amusant de la taquiner ainsi. Elle déglutit péniblement et hoche la tête.

« C’est ce que j’espère. »

Je me penche encore, posant mes lèvres si près de son oreille qu’elle peut sentir mon souffle quand je parle. « Eh bien, je pense que tu fais une grossière erreur. » Elle frémit et demeure silencieuse. Est-il possible que je sois enfin parvenu à rendre l’audacieuse Bella Swan muette ? 

« Et moi je pense que ce sont des menaces en l’air. »

Si c’est ce qu’elle veut croire...

J’attaque ses côtes, me méritant un cri perçant de sa part. Elle se débat et se tortille sous moi jusqu’à ce qu’elle glisse de mes bras et tombe sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Elle ne perd pas sa détermination et rampe loin du sofa, contournant la table à café sur ses genoux avant de piquer un sprint vers la cuisine.

« Edward ! On n’attaque pas les femmes de la sorte ! Ta mère ne t’a donc pas appris les bonnes manières ? »

Je roule sur le canapé pour me remettre en position assise, et j’essaye de ne pas faire la grimace alors que ses mots envoient mon euphorie piquer du nez. Je tente de ne pas penser à ma mère... Le moindre petit rappel ne fait qu’augmenter mon chagrin. Ce n’est pas quelque chose que je tiens à revisiter – pas ici, pas maintenant.

Je force un sourire pour masquer ces pensées, et je me contente de dire que je suis désolé.

Elle me regarde avec méfiance, de derrière le comptoir. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

Merde. « Rien. » Je ramasse la télécommande tombée au sol elle aussi, espérant changer le sujet. « Est-ce que ça t’ennuierait que j’éteigne la télé ? » Foutu bordel, ils sont encore en train de chanter. Les yeux de Bella oscillent entre moi et le téléviseur, puis s’agrandissent. 

« Non ! On est supposés regarder le film à partir du début. » Elle commence à marcher vers moi, probablement pour m’enlever le contrôle de la télé.

« Ne préférerais-tu pas regarder Lost ? » Je propose. « Je n’ai pas vu tous les épisodes de la saison 4. »

« Tu n’aimes pas Grease, alors ? » S’enquiert-elle, l’air soupçonneux.

« Pas vraiment. »

« Alors pourquoi n’as-tu rien dit ? »

« Parce que tu voulais le regarder. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, en l’occurrence le plafond. « Et on dit que les femmes sont difficiles à comprendre. » Elle s’apprête à me prendre la télécommande, mais à l’instar de son trousseau de clé l’autre jour, je l’éloigne hors de sa portée. Ses yeux deviennent de minces fentes. 

« Allons-nous regarder Lost ? » Je demande, dissimulant la commande à distance derrière mon dos.

« Je pourrais récupérer ce machin si je le voulais vraiment, Edward, » menace-t-elle.

« Viens le chercher, alors. »

« Tu me lances un défi ? »

« Acceptes-tu de le relever ? »

Elle me regarde avec des éclairs dans les yeux, et je lui rends la pareille, refusant de fléchir. Puis elle se redresse avec une détermination nouvelle, et me prend totalement au dépourvu quand elle se laisse tomber sur moi, un genou de chaque côté de mes cuisses, de sorte qu’elle me chevauche. Putain d’enfer ! Elle se penche vers moi, son visage à deux centimètres du mien, et souffle, « Il serait dans ton intérêt de me la donner maintenant, Edward. »

Je crois que je suis en désaccord avec toi, Bella.

J’ai une érection colossale presque immédiatement, et elle est assise en plein dessus. Comptez sans nos vêtements, et il me suffirait d’un petit coulissage de rien du tout pour être gainé à l’intérieur...

Ça me prend tout mon self-control pour garder mes mains derrière mon dos – pour garder la télécommande cachée. Mais il faut que je sache où elle a l’intention d’aller avec ça.

Je déglutis bruyamment, essayant de ne pas imploser tandis qu’elle se déplace très légèrement sur mes genoux.

« Tu ne me connais vraiment pas, alors, » je réplique. « Je ne fais pratiquement jamais ce qui est dans mon intérêt. »

Elle m’adresse un sourire narquois. « Dans ce cas-là, je dirais que je te connais très bien. »

Elle met ses mains sur mes épaules pour se soutenir, puis les fait lentement glisser vers le bas de mes bras, en profitant pour palper ceux-ci, et je sais qu’elle essaye de me distraire pour aller attraper la commande à distance. Mon emprise se resserre. Elle bouge encore sur mes genoux, et d’après son sourire entendu et quelque peu condescendant, je me risquerais à dire qu’elle est pleinement consciente de ce qu’elle est en train de faire.

Alors que ses mains descendent tranquillement le long de mes bras, elle est obligée de se pencher, et son visage se retrouve dangereusement proche du mien. Son souffle caresse ma joue juste au moment où sa main saisit l’extrémité de la télécommande. Elle tire, mais en vain.

« Pas si vite, Swan, » je dis d’une voix grave. « Tu croyais vraiment que ça allait être si facile ? »

Je ne peux pas voir son visage ; il est caché tout près de mon épaule maintenant, tandis qu’elle se penche encore davantage et qu’elle fait pivoter sa main pour avoir une meilleure emprise sur l’objet qu’elle convoite.

« Je suis prête à faire des efforts pour obtenir ce que je veux, » déclare-t-elle.

« Est-ce bien vrai ? »

Soudain, son nez effleure mon cou, parcourant ma peau jusqu’à l’arrière de mon oreille, frôlant la naissance de mes cheveux. Elle inspire profondément, sa poitrine se soulevant jusqu’à ce qu’elle appuie contre la mienne. Bordel d’enfer. Est-elle sérieusement en train de faire ce que je crois qu’elle est en train de faire ?

Son nez trace ma mâchoire, la touchant à peine, puis elle est à nouveau face à moi. Elle me regarde avec des yeux de braise, ses lèvres si proches des miennes...

Putain de bordel de merde.

Je me penche vers l’avant, espérant finalement revendiquer ses lèvres exquises, mais je rencontre plutôt la peau lisse de sa joue alors qu’elle tourne subitement la tête de côté. Presque au même moment, la minuterie du four retentit. Avec une respiration laborieuse et des joues empourprées, Bella s’enlève prestement de sur mes genoux et se dirige vers la cuisine en marmonnant, « Il faut que je m’occupe de ça. »

Je soupire et lance la télécommande à côté de moi avant de faire courir non pas une, mais deux mains dans mes cheveux en signe de frustration. Est-ce qu’elle l’a fait exprès d’arrêter là ? Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Est-ce qu’elle était comme ça avec James ? Une putain d’allumeuse passée maître dans l’art de bleuir les couilles des hommes, et ensuite-

« Edward, viendrais-tu ouvrir le vin ? » Demande-t-elle, interrompant le fil de mes pensées. Elle me dévisage timidement, ses grands yeux bruns remplis d’appréhension. Avec un autre soupir, je me lève et je rajuste mon jeans. Je le fais directement devant elle, sans vergogne, afin qu’elle sache ce qu’elle me fait, et ce qu’elle me laisse dans l’obligation de régler... seul.

« Bien sûr, Bella. »

 

À suivre...


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

 

BPOV

Oh, oh. Il a l’air furieux. Peut-être que je l’ai poussé trop loin. Putain de merde, qu’est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

Je m’éclaircis la gorge doucement, mais il ne semble pas m’entendre. Il est distrait ; il fait courir ses deux mains dans sa tignasse en désordre, et je peux pratiquement sentir sa frustration rayonner à travers la pièce. 

Je suis un peu nerveuse, si je veux être parfaitement honnête. Il est incroyablement sexy, je dois l’admettre, mais je ne connais pas vraiment cet homme. Je ne l’ai jamais vu interagir avec d’autres personnes, sauf si on tient compte de nos serveuses. Et je n’ai jamais rencontré aucun de ses amis, sauf si on tient compte de James.

Puis, dans un éclair de soulagement, je me rappelle Emmett. Oh, merci putain de bon Dieu. Emmett a surtout dit des trucs positifs au sujet d’Edward. Que c’est un gars décent si on ferme les yeux sur ses qualités de coureur de jupons. Et pour une raison inconnue, j’ai confiance en ce gros balourd. Rose a vraiment l’air de l’aimer, du moins, et j’ai confiance en son jugement.

Je trouve l’ouvre-bouteille dans un de mes tiroirs. « Edward, » je dis finalement, « viendrais-tu ouvrir le vin ? »

Je m’attends presque à le voir se lever et commencer à m’engueuler. Qu’est-ce que je vais faire si ça se produit ? Est-ce que je vais rester plantée là et encaisser ? Est-ce que je vais m’excuser ?

Je me sens un peu frustrée aussi. C’est déjà trop compliqué pour moi. Bordel, non, je ne vais pas m’excuser. Il a fait un pari sur moi – en ce qui me concerne, même s’il avait les couilles bleues pendant un an, ce ne serait pas suffisamment cher payé pour ses manigances.

Il se lève, et – je le jure sur la plus haute pile de bibles – il ajuste sa trique directement devant moi, me dévisageant de manière éloquente par la même occasion. Ouais, de toute évidence il n’est pas content.

Mais sa voix est étonnamment calme.

« Bien sûr, Bella. »

Il se dirige vers la cuisine, et il s’empare du tire-bouchon en silence. Son regard est dur comme de la pierre quand je lève les yeux vers lui. Je regarde ailleurs en rougissant, et je me donne une contenance en sortant le vin du réfrigérateur. Il prend la bouteille sans dire un mot.

Foutue merde, c’est débile comme ça s’est vite transformé en moment le plus gênant de ma vie. J’aurais juste dû l’embrasser, nom d’un chien. Je n’ai pratiquement pensé qu’à ça pendant tout le weekend. Et l’embrasser n’est certainement pas la même chose que baiser avec lui – il n’y aurait pas de mal à ça, n’est-ce pas ?

Pendant qu’il ouvre le vin, je sors les lasagnes du four, et leur odeur délicieuse flotte immédiatement dans la cuisine. Je suis momentanément distraite.

« Mmm. Ça sent bon. »

J’entends le bouchon de liège faire pop quand Edward le retire de la bouteille de vin. « Est-ce que tu as des verres à vin ? »

Je soupire et sors deux verres d’une des armoires du haut. Mon poignet ne me fait pas mal, mais il semble que la sensation de joyeuse euphorie associée aux médicaments se soit complètement dissipée. Edward ne me regarde même pas en prenant les verres.

« Peux-tu arrêter ça, s’il te plaît ? » Je demande finalement, exaspérée.

Il me regarde enfin dans les yeux, ses iris verts impassibles. « Arrêter quoi ? »

Ouais... Comme si tu n’en avais aucune putain d’idée. Salaud.

Me sentant audacieuse, je réponds. « Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, et bien dis-le. »

Il me verse un petit verre de vin et me le tend en silence. Je veux protester – en ce moment j’aurais envie de boire la bouteille en entier – mais il y a des choses plus urgentes à régler.

« Est-ce que tu es fâché après moi ? »

Il me regarde curieusement, prenant une gorgée de son verre. « Pourquoi serais-je fâché après toi ? »

« La vérité ? Parce que je t’ai fait bander et que je t’ai… laissé en plan. »

Il manque de s’étouffer avec son vin. Je suis contente de l’avoir fait enfin réagir.

« Alors c’est bien ça ? » Je questionne amèrement, même si ça ne prend pas un génie pour comprendre. Bien sûr que c’est ça.

Maintenant il semble fâché pour de bon, un mélange de colère, d’incrédulité, et de frustration. « Donc, tu sais ce que tu fais, alors ? Toute cette- » Il fait un geste vers le sofa. « Tu l’as fait exprès ? »

Maudit. C’est certainement une conversation que je n’ai jamais voulu avoir. Visiblement je suis loin d’être aussi suave que je ne le croyais. Il n’y a aucun moyen pour moi de faire durer ça pendant deux semaines – soit je vais succomber et faire l’expérience d’une combustion spontanée, soit je vais m’enflammer à la vue du regard de pierre d’Eduardo.

La première option semble préférable. Malgré le malaise tangible qui persiste dans la pièce, Edward est foutrement séduisant quand il est en colère.

Il faut que je feigne l’innocence – c’est ma seule stratégie.

Je baisse les yeux en signe de défaite. « Je suis navrée, » je marmonne. « Je suppose que c’est juste la nervosité. »

Edward pousse un profond soupir et passe une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui les amène à pointer vers le haut. Je lèche mes lèvres inconsciemment. « Pourquoi es-tu nerveuse, Bella ? » Demande-t-il, adoucissant sa voix.

C’est maintenant ou jamais. « Je suppose que tout ça est simplement un peu vite pour moi. Nous nous connaissons seulement depuis quelques jours... »

« Je n’essaye pas de te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. Tu le sais, n’est-ce pas ? » Je garde les yeux baissés, mais soudainement il pose un doigt sous mon menton, m’obligeant à rencontrer son regard. Ses yeux verts sont remplis de remords. « Je suis désolé, d’accord ? C’est juste que... » Il soupire de frustration. « Une minute tu me chevauches, respirant partout dans mon cou, et l’instant d’après tu te précipites dans la cuisine. Je commence à avoir le tournis avec tes sautes d’humeur inattendues – je n’arrive pas à suivre le rythme. »

Je hoche la tête – c’est vrai qu’en matière de chaud et de froid, je n’ai pas cédé ma place depuis qu’on se fréquente. N’importe quel homme réagirait de la même manière. Et bien entendu, Edward est extraordinairement arrogant au départ ; je doute qu’il ait déjà eu ce problème avant. Il ne sait probablement pas quoi penser.

« Je m’excuse, » je murmure. Je me sens un peu idiote maintenant. J’ai l’impression de me donner le tournis à moi-même.

Il fronce les sourcils. « Tu n’as rien fait de mal, Bella. »

« J’envoie des signaux contradictoires. »

« Alors qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Tu n’as qu’à me le dire. »

Je souris sans conviction. « Tu sais que ce n’est jamais aussi simple avec les femmes. »

Il sourit, et c’est un énorme soulagement de revoir son sourire. « Évidemment. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Edward ? » Je le défie, me demandant combien il va en révéler. 

Il a toujours mon menton entre ses doigts ; il frotte son pouce sur ma joue, et avec son fameux sourire en coin, me répond, « Toi. »

Merde, c’est difficile de respirer quand il est comme ça. Il devrait vraiment venir avec une fiche d’avertissement ou quelque chose du genre.

« Comment tu me veux ? » Je le pousse.

« De toutes les façons que je peux t’avoir. »

« Je ne suis pas une de ces filles qui couchent avec un gars le premier soir, tu sais. »

« J’en suis pleinement conscient, Bella, étant donné que ceci est notre troisième rancard. Et je ne suis pas en train d’essayer de te mettre de la pression pour ‘coucher,’ comme tu aimes appeler ça. » 

Je suis muette alors que je lutte pour trouver une réplique qui ne laissera pas transpirer que je suis au courant à propos du pari. Il enlève sa main de mon menton et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. « Maintenant, il doit bien y avoir un truc que tu veux, Bella. »

Un truc que je veux ? La vérité s’échappe de mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse l’arrêter. 

« La confiance. »

Je n’ai pas confiance en Edward, c’est aussi simple que ça. Il est gentil, beau, charmant... et indigne de confiance. Combien de cœurs ont brisé dans ses mains ? Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Il cligne des yeux, sondant mon visage. Je me demande ce qu’il cherche – quelles pensées sont cachées dans ses yeux scrutateurs ? Est-ce que j’en ai déjà trop dévoilé ? Mon cœur commence à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine alors que j’attends sa réponse...

« La confiance, » répète-t-il. Ses mains retombent le long de son corps. « Tu n’as pas confiance en moi ? »

Non. « Je ne sais pas. »

Il ne semble pas en colère ou offensé. Il a l’air... repentant ? Est-il possible qu’en réalité il se sente coupable pour ce qu’il est en train de faire ?

« Je suis désolé que tu te sentes comme ça, Bella, » dit-il. Je constate qu’il ne tente pas de me persuader. Il sait que je n’ai pas confiance en lui, pourtant il est résigné.

Parce qu’il n’est pas digne de confiance... et il le sait.

Il vide son verre de vin d’une seule traite et s’en sert un autre. Je l’observe attentivement, analysant ses moindres gestes, avant de le contourner pour aller chercher des assiettes dans l’armoire. Mes pensées sont un fouillis total. D’un côté, une partie de moi – une énorme partie – veut sauter sur ce dieu et lui faire sa fête avant qu’il ne prenne la fuite. Je sais qu’il ne sera pas dans les parages éternellement. Mais alors mon côté rationnel agite des drapeaux d’avertissement, me pressant de faire marche arrière avant d’être blessée.

Je ne suis pas une vierge, mais j’ai des principes moraux. Je ne baise pas des hommes juste pour dire que j’ai pris mon pied. J’ai besoin de confiance et d’engagement.

Je sors un couteau et Edward coupe des parts de lasagnes sans dire un mot. Le malaise revient s’installer dans la pièce. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour améliorer les choses. Je reste laconique.

« On peut regarder Lost. »

Il me sourit gentiment, mettant une grosse part de lasagnes dans mon assiette. « Grease me convient. »

« Je préfère Lost, Et tu as dit que tu n’aimais pas Grease. »

Il hausse les épaules. « Pas vraiment. »

« Très bien alors. Nous aimons tous les deux Lost. C’est donc plus logique de regarder ça. »

« Sûr, Bella, mais peu importe ce que tu décides de regarder, ça ira pour moi. »

« Edward ! » Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de crier. Il sursaute. « Arrête de dire des trucs juste pour me faire plaisir. Parce que là, maintenant, ça ne me fait pas plaisir. »

Au début Edward paraît confus, puis il sourit. « Préférerais-tu que je remette en question toutes tes décisions ? »

« Je préférerais que tu aies tes propres opinions. »

« J’ai apporté les films d’horreur, non ? »

« Oui, et j’ai mis mon veto dessus. Maintenant c’est à ton tour de t’opposer à quelque chose. »

« Alors je mets mon veto sur Grease. »

« Bien. Alors je suggère Lost. »

« Je croyais que c’était moi qui avais suggéré Lost. »

Je souris. « Tu es vraiment bon quand il s’agit d’argumenter, tu sais. »

« Ce n’est pas la seule chose dans laquelle je suis bon, » dit-il en me faisant un clin d’œil qui me laisse bouche bée. 

« Pervers ! Est-ce que ça t’arrive de penser à autre chose ? »

« Parfois, » répond-il. Il sourit encore de façon sournoise. Je roule des yeux, combattant un sourire, et je me dirige vers le canapé. 

« Allons manger dans le séjour. » Edward redresse un sourcil mais me suit sans rouspéter. « Quoi ? » Je demande sur la défensive. « Qu’y a-t-il de mal à bouffer dans le salon ? »

« Je n’ai rien dit, » m’assure rapidement Edward.

« Mais tu pensais à quelque chose. »

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Mais si. »

« J’ai dit non. »

« Le divan est l’endroit le plus confortable dans la plupart des demeures, tu sais. Ça a plus de sens de manger ici quand c’est juste quelques personnes. » Je m’assieds et prends mes aises, ramenant le jeté sur mes genoux. Edward prend place à mes côtés, tellement près que nos jambes se touchent. Ça ne me dérange pas – j’aime le toucher. J’ai hâte de le chevaucher à nouveau...

Oh putain. Est-ce que je viens de dire à nouveau ? Il faut vraiment que j’arrête de penser comme ça.

« Tu veux que je mette le DVD dans le lecteur ? » Demande Edward.

« Oh ouais ! » Je m’exclame. J’avais complètement oublié. « Vas-y. »

Je lorgne son cul alors qu’il se tient devant le meuble de divertissement maison, juste pour lui rendre la pareille. Qu’il m’ait zieutée de la sorte ne me dérange pas – en fait ça m’a donné un regain de confiance. Et comment pourrais-je être offensée quand je suis assise ici, le reluquant sans vergogne et – soyons honnête, l’imaginant nu ?

Quand diable mes hormones sont-elles devenues si enragées ? Est-ce qu’Eduardo a vraiment ce genre de pouvoir sur moi ?

Il débute l’émission au premier épisode et nous le regardons dans un silence confortable. Il s’est rassis tout près encore, et nos jambes se frôlent. Je suis complètement distraite en me rappelant comment c’était d’être à califourchon sur ses cuisses, son érection évidente pressée contre moi, tandis que je tâtais ses bras durs et toniques, et que j’inhalais son odeur délicieuse...

Edward me pose une question et je la manque. « Hein ? » Je bafouille.

« Je t’ai demandé ce que tu penses des nouveaux venus. » 

« Qui ? » Ça me prend une seconde pour réaliser qu’il fait allusion à l’émission. « Oh ! Ouais, ils ont l’air okay, je suppose. » Il relève un sourcil vers moi. « Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu le regardes ce programme ? Tu sembles distraite. »

« Euh, non ça va, » je marmonne. « Y a mon poignet qui me fait un peu mal. » La douleur est en train de revenir, alors ce n’est pas complètement un mensonge.

« As-tu appliqué de la glace dessus dernièrement ? » 

« Il n’est plus vraiment enflé... » 

« Donne, » dit-il en me tendant la main. « Laisse-moi le regarder. » Je place ma main bandée dans la sienne, et avec précaution il détache les agrafes et commence à défaire le bandage Velpeau. Je ne peux penser à rien d’autre qu’à la sensation de ses mains sur moi, même s’il ne touche que mon bras.

Il met le bandage de côté lorsqu’il a terminé. Ma main est toute froissée et bouffie à cause du bandage – je suis presque un peu embarrassée de le laisser la regarder. Mais à ce moment-là, il la pose sur ses genoux et entreprend de la frotter doucement, son toucher lisse, doux et divin… et je ne peux pas la retirer. Je ne le veux pas. Mes yeux roulent légèrement dans leurs orbites et il émet un petit rire.

« Est-ce que c’est bon ? »

Sans blague, je me dis, et je me réprimande immédiatement parce que merde, j’ai une grande gueule. Dieu merci, mon filtre verbal fonctionne à l’occasion.

« C’est le paradis, » je dis à la place. Je dirai tout ce que tu voudras… N’arrête surtout pas…

« Tu veux que je te frotte le dos ? »

Mon corps tout entier se raidit alors que j’entre en mode hyper-alerte. Je suis en conflit avec moi-même – putain d’enfer, oui je veux qu’il me frotte le dos. Je veux ses mains partout sur moi. Mais est-ce une bonne idée?

« Euh, je ne sais pas… »

« Je ne mords pas, Bella. Je promets, » dit-il en souriant narquoisement. Je rougis en l’imaginant en train de me mordre… Oh seigneur. Si seulement il savait.

« Eh bien d’accord. Mais je ne vais pas enlever mon chemisier ! » Je pointe un doigt menaçant, le mettant au défi d’argumenter. Il roule des yeux.

« Je ne t’ai jamais demandé ça. Là, viens t’asseoir devant moi. »

Il écarte les jambes sur le canapé et tapote le siège, m’invitant à m’installer entre elles. Bordel de merde, je suis sur le point de m’asseoir entre ses jambes, et pour quelque raison j’en suis tout excitée.

Je me déplace à l’endroit indiqué lentement – avec précaution – pour ne pas avoir l’air trop enthousiaste. Aussitôt que je suis là où il me veut, Edward commence à ramasser mes cheveux et à les repousser par-dessus mon épaule droite. La sensation de ses doigts papillonnant dans mon dos me fait frémir.

« Est-ce que tu as froid ? » Demande-t-il doucement.

« Non, ça va, » je lui assure. Je flotte sur un nuage en ce moment, à vrai dire. Ses mains s’emparent de mes épaules et commencent à les pétrir. Il n’y a pas de mots pour décrire la béatitude céleste qui s’ensuit. Mes yeux roulent directement à l’arrière de ma tête et je suis reconnaissante qu’il ne puisse pas voir mon visage.

Je gémis pendant qu’il s’attaque astucieusement à tous les bons endroits. Je l’entends glousser, mais à ce stade-ci ça m’est foutrement égal. Je parviens seulement à me concentrer sur ses mains qui me font tellement de bien… et sur le fait qu’il n’a pas essayé une seule fois de les glisser là où elles n’avaient pas d’affaire. Je me demande s’il se sent vraiment coupable…

Je ne suis pas assez proche pour la sentir, mais je parie qu’il a une érection. Je me dépêche de rectifier la situation en reculant jusqu’à ce que je sois en contact avec sa poitrine. Son corps tout entier se tend contre le mien, et ses mains font une pause sur mes épaules. Je pense qu’il cesse même de respirer.

Et oui, il a une érection. Une très grosse, d’après ce que je peux évaluer en étant presque assise dessus.

« Bella, » dit-il, son ton tendu un avertissement en lui-même. « Tu rends ceci très difficile pour moi. »

Je marmonne une brève excuse et je m’avance à nouveau. Au moins j’ai résolu mon petit mystère, ce qui est tout ce que j’avais l’intention de faire en premier lieu.

« Jésus Christ, » grommelle-t-il en soufflant, « essayes-tu de m’achever ? »

« J’essayais juste de me mettre plus à l’aise, » je mens de ma voix innocente. Ses mains recommencent à pétrir. « Hmmm, c’est vraiment le pied. »

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas retirer ta blouse ? » M’encourage-t-il espièglement.

« Oui, Eduardo, je suis sûre. » Je roule des yeux même s’il ne peut pas les voir.

« Mmm… Je commence à aimer ça quand tu m’appelles Eduardo. »

« Ah oui ? » Étonnée, je me retourne pour lui faire face. Il sourit malicieusement, ses yeux verts remplis d’humour. « Eh bien c’est une bonne chose, car je n’ai pas l’intention d’arrêter. »

« Je sais, Bella, » affirme-t-il, poussant mes épaules pour me forcer à me retourner encore. L’épisode de Lost est terminé, et l’écran repasse en boucle le menu principal. « Alors, est-ce que je peux te donner un surnom ridicule moi aussi ? »

« Tu n’es pas assez intelligent pour ça, » je me moque. Ses mains font une autre pause.

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Je ne fais que plaisanter, Eduardo. Ne te fâche pas. »

« Que vais-je faire avec toi ? » Réfléchit-il. Ses mains se frayent un chemin sur mes omoplates, le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et dangereusement près de mes côtés chatouilleux – je me tortille loin de lui comme si j’avais été mordue bien qu’il ne m’ait rien fait.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demande-t-il innocemment. Trop innocemment.

« Ne t’avise pas d’essayer de commencer un truc encore une fois, Edward, ou je te jure que tu le regretteras. »

« J’ignore de quoi tu parles, Swan. Je suis juste en train de te donner le meilleur massage du dos de ta vie ici… »

« Ton arrogance couvre tous les domaines, hein ? » Je me dégage d’entre ses jambes et je regagne mon côté du sofa. Je ne peux prendre que de très petites doses de cet homme en train de toucher mon corps si je ne veux pas flamber pour de bon.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire, ça ? Je ne suis pas arrogant, » dit-il. Il a l’air offensé. Je m’en fiche éperdument – quelqu’un se doit de dégonfler un peu son ego. Il semble que personne à part moi ne soit à la hauteur.

« Tu étais assez arrogant pour penser que je coucherais avec toi le – oh, voyons voir – troisième soir, » je le défie.

« Ce n’est pas déraisonnable, » soutient-il rapidement.

« Foutaise ! »

« Il se trouve que je sais que ton amie Rose a couché avec Emmett avant même qu’ils ne sortent ensemble. »

Merde ! Comment est-il au courant à ce sujet ? Foutue Rose et ses manières de fille facile.

« C’est Emmett qui t’a raconté ça ? » Je questionne, atterrée.

« Il n’a pas eu besoin de le faire. Elle a passé toute la journée avec lui et ils n’ont jamais quitté sa maison. »

Je croise les bras en soufflant. « Ça ne veut rien dire. »

« Lui as-tu demandé ? »

« C’est du bavardage entre filles – également connu sous le nom ‘ça ne te regarde pas.’ »

Il se contente de me sourire avec insolence, le petit démon ! « Je te l’ai dit. » 

Je me renfrogne. « Eh bien en ce qui me concerne, je suis un peu plus traditionnelle. Et dimanche ne devrait même pas compter comme un rendez-vous puisque nous l’avons passé presque au complet à l’urgence. »

« Rectification – dans ce cas, dimanche devrait compter comme deux rendez-vous. »

« Pourquoi suis-je même en train d’avoir cette conversation avec toi ? »

« Parce que tu m’as traité d’arrogant. »

« Eh bien, tu es arrogant. »

« Voudrais-tu recommencer cette conversation ? »

Nous nous dévisageons avec sérieux, tous les deux quasiment en train de nous affronter ici sur mon sofa. Puis nous éclatons de rire en même temps.

C’est un moment de joyeux bordel.

Lorsque nous récupérons, je suggère de regarder un autre épisode de Lost, mais Edward décline poliment mon offre.

« Il faut que je retourne à Olympia ce soir, » explique-t-il. « Je devrais probablement y aller. »

« Oh, d’accord. Je peux te reconduire en bas. » Je me lève et m’apprête à mettre mes chaussures.

« Ce n’est pas nécessaire, Bella. »

« Je veux te raccompagner. »

« Et qui va te raccompagner en haut ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. « S’il te plaît, Edward. Je passe mon temps à me balader seule autour de cet immeuble. »

« Tu ne devrais pas, tu sais. Ce n’est pas prudent. »

« C’est un des immeubles résidentiels les plus sûrs de Seattle. Il ne m’arrivera rien. »

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment laisser quelqu’un d’autre prendre les commandes, n’est-ce pas ? » Demande-t-il, taquin.

Je souris. « Non. »

Il refait mon bandage au poignet et nous utilisons l’ascenseur, même si mon logement est seulement au troisième étage. Il n’y a personne d’autre dans les environs. L’ascenseur est tranquille, confiné et intime. Nous ne nous regardons même pas pendant qu’il effectue sa descente. Qu’est-ce qui peut bien faire monter la tension sexuelle dans un endroit pareil ?

En sortant, je demande d’un ton désinvolte, « Devrais-je m’attendre à d’autres visites surprises au cours de la semaine ? »

Il sourit. « Tu n’as pas aimé ça ? »

« Au contraire. »

« J’aime te voir, Bella. Je vais devoir vérifier comment les choses vont au travail. Si c’est très occupé, je ne pourrai sans doute pas me libérer. »

Je hoche la tête, espérant ne pas paraître aussi déçue que ce que j’éprouve. C’est étrange à quel point j’aime déjà sa compagnie. Je me demande s’il ressent un soupçon de la même chose, ou s’il a hâte d’être débarrassé de moi. Il semble trouver nos petits rancards agréables – du moins quand je ne le laisse pas en plan avec une érection massive – mais il pourrait simplement être en train de me jouer une comédie savamment élaborée.

Pourquoi, oh pourquoi faut-il que tu sois un coureur de jupons, Eduardo ?

Mais je suppose que s’il n’avait pas fait le pari, nous ne nous serions pas rencontrés. Ou peut-être que oui, si par hasard il fréquentait toujours les clubs et qu’il m’avait approchée dans des circonstances normales. Néanmoins l’aurait-il fait si ce n’était du pari ?

Mais il ne sert à rien de ressasser les ‘et si.’ Les choses sont comme elles sont.

Je soupire.

« Eh bien, j’ai eu du plaisir ce soir, » je dis. Nous avons atteint l’entrée – j’imagine qu’il n’aimerait probablement pas que je l’escorte jusqu’à sa voiture. « Merci d’être venu me rendre visite. Et pour les lasagnes – elles étaient succulentes. »

Il se retourne pour me faire face avec un sourire en coin. « Moi aussi je me suis amusé ce soir. Et je m’excuse encore pour ce qui s’est passé plus tôt – j’ai agi en idiot. »

Je hausse les épaules avec indifférence. « C’est vrai, mais je suppose que ça va de paire avec l’arrogance. » Je souris afin qu’il sache que je le taquine. 

Il fronce les sourcils. « Tu vas recommencer ça, hein ? »

« Pas ce soir. » Je simule un bâillement et le pousse vers la porte. « Je suis fatiguée. Il faut que tu t’en ailles. » Je lui dis ouste et il glousse.

« Je vois. Tu es pressée de te débarrasser de moi tout à coup ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. J’ai encore dix programmes à visionner. La nuit va être longue. »

Il me fait un sourire narquois. « Bonne chance de ce côté-là. »

« Merci. »

« Fais de beaux rêves, Bella. Je te parlerai bientôt. »

Avec un baiser rapide sur la joue, il fait demi-tour pour s’éloigner et je me frappe mentalement. C’est comme si mon esprit était divisé et en guerre – une partie, celle qui est sexuellement réprimée, est en colère et donne des coups de griffes pour obtenir sa liberté. On dirait que la simple vue d’Edward l’a sortie de son hibernation de plusieurs années.

L’autre moitié, qui est beaucoup plus rationnelle, tient à présent plusieurs drapeaux d’avertissement dans ses mains, les agitant, au bord de l’hystérie, pour essayer d’attirer mon attention.

C’est une décision tellement difficile, mais mon côté rationnel a raison – il faut que je l’écoute. Mais peut-être que si je donne à la moitié réprimée sexuellement un petit aperçu, elle s’en ira ?

La chipie en moi, nul doute contrôlée par le côté sexuellement réprimé, laisse échapper avant que je ne puisse l’arrêter, « Edward, attends ! »

Il se retourne pour me regarder, les deux sourcils en accents circonflexes. Je sors et fais quelques pas précipités pour aller le rejoindre.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demande-t-il, inquiet.

Je secoue la tête. « Rien, » je le rassure, « c’est juste que – j’aurais dû faire ça plus tôt. J’ai passé un très bon moment, Edward. » Et ce disant, j’attrape sa chemise, l’attirant à moi, et je capture ses lèvres avec les miennes. Ses yeux verts surpris semblent briller dans l’obscurité, mais il regagne rapidement le contrôle de la situation et les ferme ; ses mains se faufilent dans mon dos et me fusionnent à son corps. Mes mains font ce qu’elles ont désiré faire depuis que j’ai rencontré Eduardo… Elles se glissent sur sa poitrine, palpant chaque centimètre de fermeté, pour finalement aller fourrager dans ses cheveux soyeux.

J’écarte les lèvres et Edward en profite pleinement, sa langue dardant à l’intérieur pour caresser la mienne de façon experte. Je gémis, entourée par son contact et sa merveilleuse odeur, dans un état second. Mes orteils se recourbent dans mes chaussures. Le baiser est plutôt… passionné… et lorsqu’il se détache finalement, je me retrouve à bout de souffle et prise de faiblesse, comme si je venais de courir un marathon.

C’est assez désarmant. Je n’ai jamais fait l’expérience d’un baiser si… intense.

Edward est autant à court de souffle que moi, ce qui me fait me sentir un peu mieux. Mais je rougis en croisant son regard, embarrassée de m’être jetée sur lui de la sorte.

« Eh bien, c’était quelque chose, » dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Quelque chose, en effet.

J’espère que je ne viens pas de faire une terrible erreur. J’ai besoin de consulter Rose… Oh, mon Dieu, elle ne sera pas contente d’apprendre ça. Mais je n’ai pas couché avec lui. Je n’ai rien fait de mal ! Est-ce si mal de vouloir être embrassée par un beau garçon à l’occasion ?

Il faut que je m’en aille d’ici tout de suite. Je peux sentir une crise de panique en bonne et due forme se préparer.

« Merci encore, Edward, » je dis, mon visage brûlant de mille degrés. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrasse une dernière fois, brièvement – et pourquoi m’en priverais-je, putain de merde ? Nous venons de passer cinq minutes à nous embrasser voracement ici, dans le parking. Un bécot de plus ne va pas faire de mal. « Conduis prudemment. Je dois rentrer. »

Je me tourne et m’éloigne lentement, espérant empêcher ces sautes d’humeur dont il a parlé tout à l’heure. Ça me prend toute ma maîtrise pour ne pas piquer un sprint comme si l’enfer était à mes trousses.

 

À suivre…


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

 

BPOV

J’emprunte l’escalier, et une fois qu’Edward ne peut plus me voir, je pique effectivement un sprint de trois étages jusqu’à mon palier, ce qui me permet d’évacuer un peu de mon anxiété. Au moment où je mets les pieds dans mon appartement, mon côté rationnel a repris le dessus, et maintenant il s’inquiète au sujet de Rose. Tout à coup, je ne suis plus aussi sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de lui raconter le baiser. Putain de bordel. Qu’est-ce que je fais ? Il faut que je le dise à quelqu’un.

Oh et puis merde, il faut que je lui dise. Emmett et elle sauront quoi faire. Est-elle avec lui en ce moment ? Je prends mon téléphone et compose son numéro. Je suis transférée directement à sa boîte vocale, ce qui me pousse à lui laisser le message le plus furieux, paniqué et psychotique jamais enregistré sur la planète.

« Bon Dieu de merde, Rose, il faut que tu répondes à ton putain de téléphone ! Ne réalises-tu pas que je me tape une crise, là ? Lâche les couilles d’Emmett pour deux secondes et donne un peu de soutien à ton amie, connerie de bordel ! » Je dépose le téléphone en manquant de le briser, la poitrine haletante après ma tirade et mon mini-marathon en haut des marches. Personne ne peut dire que je n’ai pas fait d’exercice aujourd’hui.

J’ai besoin de me détendre. J’ai besoin de... ooohh, le vin ! J’attrape la bouteille de Pinot Noir sur le comptoir et je bois ce qu’il en reste à même le goulot.

Mon téléphone sonne et je m’en empare frénétiquement. C’est Rose, Dieu merci.

« C’est quoi ton foutu problème ? » Beugle-t-elle aussitôt que je réponds. « J’étais au petit coin, figure-toi. Est-ce que ça va ? Que se passe-t-il au juste ? Est-ce que tu es blessée ? » Elle est complètement paniquée. Bravo Bella. S’il y a moyen d’empirer une situation, on peut compter sur moi pour le trouver.

« Non, je ne suis pas blessée, » je la rassure en vitesse.

« Alors c’était quoi, ce coup de fil angoissé, sacrebleu ? Tu m’as fait flipper, tu le sais ça ? Es-tu toujours avec Edward ? »

« Comment sais-tu que j’étais avec Edward ? »

« Emmett me l’a dit... bordel de merde ! As-tu couché avec lui ? »

« Non ! »

« N’essaye pas de me mentir, Bella Marie Swan... »

« Je n’ai pas couché avec lui ! Je l’ai juste... » Je dois fournir un effort terrible pour finir ma phrase. « Je-l’ai-juste-comme-embrassé, » je laisse échapper dans un souffle à peine audible.

« Tu as quoi ? As-tu dit que tu l’avais embrassé ? »

« Euh, ouais. »

Elle laisse échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement. « Oh. »

« Oh ? »

« Un baiser, ce n’est pas si épouvantable. »

« Ah bon ? »

Elle fait une pause. « Es-tu certaine que tu n’as pas couché avec lui ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Oui ! J’en suis certaine. »

« Eh bien, dans ce cas pourquoi paniques-tu ? »

« Je l’ai embrassé, Rose ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors ! »

« Un baiser n’est rien. N’as-tu jamais joué au jeu de la bouteille ? À 7 minutes au paradis ? »

Elle ne pige pas. « Ce n’était pas un baiser de ce genre-là, Rose ! »

« Eh bien, est-ce tout ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Oui... Quoi d’autre aurions-nous pu faire ? »

Je l’imagine en train de rouler des yeux alors qu’elle souffle dans le combiné. « Des tas de choses. Étiez-vous tous les deux complètement vêtus ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon. Où étiez-vous lorsque c’est arrivé ? »

« À l’extérieur de mon immeuble. Je l’ai raccompagné à sa voiture. »

« Oh... C’était un baiser d’au revoir, donc ? »

« Oui... »

« Eh bien, je le répète, ce n’est rien. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Absolument. »

« Donc il n’y a pas de mal à le refaire ? » Je demande, remplie d’espoir.

« Bella ! » Me réprimande-t-elle. « Était-ce si bon que ça ? »

Il y a un petit reste de lasagnes. Je remets le couvercle dessus et je dépose le tout dans le réfrigérateur en soupirant. « C’était meilleur que ça. »

« Il n’y a rien de mal à embrasser, Bella, » m’assure-t-elle. « Je ferais la même chose à ta place. Et ça ne fait pas partie du pari, alors ce n’est pas comme si tu le laissais gagner. Mais Bella ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Sois prudente, d’accord ? Les gars comme lui sont... dangereux pour les filles comme toi. »

« Les filles comme moi ? » Je suis un peu offensée.

« Les filles bien, » s’empresse-t-elle de clarifier. « Les gentilles filles, quoi. Les filles qui se respectent. »

Je voudrais continuer de me sentir offensée, mais elle a raison. Je suis une bonne fille. Je ne m’éclate pas, ne prends pas de drogue, ne couche pas à gauche et à droite. J’ai un emploi stable dont je ne m’absente jamais. Mon seul vice est de pousser quelques jurons par-ci, par-là. Mais c’est la faute de Rose ; elle fait ressortir le marin enfoui en moi.

Les hommes comme Edward ne sont pas attirés par les filles comme moi. Il est incroyablement sexy, riche, et sûr de lui. Il peut embrasser comme un dieu, et il provoque un émoi dans mes entrailles comme personne ne l’a fait avant.

Et je dois en profiter pendant que ça dure, parce qu’il ne sera pas dans les parages très longtemps.

Avec les encouragements de Rose, il me vient une idée de génie.

Le jour suivant, pendant la pause déjeuner et tandis que j’attends en file à l’épicerie-traiteur du coin pour commander mon repas, j’envoie un texto à Emmett.

Peux-tu me donner l’adresse d’Edward à Olympia ? Merci – B

Il me répond quelques minutes plus tard, et nous continuons d’échanger des messages alors que je reprends le chemin du bureau.

Pour quoi faire ? – Em

Je voudrais lui faire une surprise ce soir – B

Sérieusement ? C’est quoi ton plan ? Crache le morceau, Swan – Em

En passant, je sais ce que tu as fait hier soir – Em

De quoi tu parles, nom d’une merde ? – B

Rose m’a tout raconté, poupée. Tu peux dire adieu à ta vie privée. Oh, et je déjeune avec Edward en ce moment – Em

CONNERIE DE BORDEL. Est-ce qu’il sait que tu es en train d’avoir une conversation avec moi ? – B

Holà, pas de panique. Non, il ne sait pas – Em

Est-ce que vous parlez de moi ? – B

Peut-être – Em

Eh bien ? Qu’est-ce qu’il dit ? – B

Il dit que tu l’as pratiquement supplié de te baiser là, dans la rue – Em

TU TE FICHES DE MOI ! – B

MDR ! Oui, je viens d’inventer ça – Em

Trouduc. J’ai presque balancé ma mayo sur un pauvre gamin dans ma furie – B

Ça aurait été génial ! Mais je pense qu’en fait il a des remords – Em

À cause du baiser ? – B

À cause du pari, voyons – Em

Bien. Il devrait avoir des remords. Est-ce qu’il sait que tu sais ? – B

Non – Em

Bon. Vous êtes à Olympia, les gars ? – B

Oui, on se la joue mollo avec le boulot – Em

Oh, d’accord. L’adresse, s’il te plaît – B

Il FAUT que je sache ce que tu planifies – Em

Pourquoi ? Je suis sûre que tu découvriras tous les petits détails de ma vie par l’intermédiaire de Rose de toute façon – B

Vrai, mais peut-être que je veux fournir le potin le premier cette fois-ci – Em

Trop tard, elle sait déjà – B

QUOI ! – Em

Haha, t’as perdu, ça craint, et les femmes mènent le monde. Maintenant donne-moi l’adresse – B

Pas avec cette attitude-là – Em

N’attends pas que je me déplace jusqu’à toi – B

Est-ce que t’as eu le temps de dégoter un chat ? – Em

Non. T’as perdu la tête si tu crois que je vais investir dans un chat pour ça – B

Pourquoi pas ? C’est une bonne idée – Em

Ah oui ? Et bien dis-moi donc ce que je dois faire de cette bête une fois que ce sera terminé ? Je resterai coincée avec un chat puant – B

Place une annonce dans le journal – Em

Non – B

FAIS-LE ! – Em

NON ! – B

Edward a raison, tu es une garce – Em

QUOI ! – B

MDR. Putain de merde, t’es TROP facile à avoir – Em

T’es pas drôle – B

Pas même un tout petit peu ? – Em

Non. Maintenant donne-moi l’adresse et va te faire voir quelque part – B

Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu souhaites explorer davantage ses amygdales ? – Em

Ça ne te regarde pas. Et je veux lui cuisiner un dîner... chez lui, dans sa maison – B

Un dîner surprise ? – Em

Oui – B

Je vais seulement te donner son adresse si tu promets de lui faire d’autres vacheries – Em

Cela va de soi – B

Il a aussi besoin d’un examen plus complet des amygdales. Je pense qu’il se sent un peu déprimé en ce moment – Em

Cela va de soi aussi – B

1405 Desoto Drive – Em

Je vous remercie mille fois mon cher monsieur – B

Faites-lui en voir de toutes les couleurs, ma gente dame – Em

EPOV

Emmett nous a déjà trouvé une table au Bread Peddler pour le déjeuner. Je me glisse sur la banquette en face de lui et m’empare immédiatement du menu. Je remarque deux bouteilles de bière sur la table, dont l’une est intacte.

« C’est quoi, ça ? » Je demande avec incrédulité.

« Euh, de la Michelob Ultra. Ça ressemble à quoi, d’après toi ? » Répond-il, me regardant avec méfiance comme si j’étais timbré.

« Je bosse, Em. Je ne peux pas boire de bière. »

« C’est toi le putain de boss. Tu peux faire tout ce qui te chante. »

« Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. »

« Bien sûr que si. Autrement, à quoi bon ? »

La serveuse m’a vu arriver et elle vient prendre notre commande. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de faire mon choix, mais je demande tout de suite de l’eau, et Emmett roule des yeux alors qu’elle s’éloigne.

« Personne ne s’est jamais saoulé la gueule avec une seule petite bouteille de bière, mec, » proteste-t-il.

« Ouais, eh ben... » Je n’en dis pas plus. Il saisit la bouteille qu’il avait commandée pour moi et en boit une longue goulée, la vidant à moitié d’un seul trait. La serveuse revient avec mon eau juste au moment où il lâche un rot – le genre de rot qui vient du fond de l’estomac. C’est dégoûtant. La serveuse fronce les sourcils et recule d’un pas, probablement dans la crainte que le contenu de la bouteille ressorte et l’éclabousse. 

Emmett récupère et dépose la bouteille. « Désolé, » dit-il, se rappelant ses bonnes manières. Il n’a pas l’air embarrassé. Cet enfoiré est toujours à l’aise.

« Euh, ça va, » répond la serveuse, assez rouge pour tous les trois. Ça me fait immédiatement penser à Bella, et je souris légèrement. « Êtes-vous prêts à commander ? »

Nous opinons tous les deux ; quand c’est fait, elle s’éloigne d’un pas rapide, ne souhaitant visiblement pas s’attarder à notre table. Une autre serveuse nous apporte le pain, et Emmett en défait un gros morceau, me toisant pensivement pendant qu’il le mastique.

Je suis le premier à parler à nouveau. « Alors, comment vont les choses entre Rosalie et toi ? »

Ses yeux s’illuminent à la simple mention de son nom. Emmett est connu pour avoir eu une petite amie ou deux, mais jamais les choses ne sont allées aussi vite avant. D’habitude, il sort avec une fille une ou deux fois avant de la mentionner à quiconque.

« Les choses fonctionnent à merveille ! » Fanfaronne-t-il. « Nous sommes allés dîner à l’extérieur lundi soir après le boulot, et nous avons passé un moment vraiment agréable. »

« Ça te surprend ? »

Il plisse le front en réfléchissant à ma question, les deux coudes appuyés sur la table tandis qu’il prend une autre gorgée de bière.

« Non, pas exactement. C’est juste un peu... étrange, je suppose. Parce qu’en général, les filles que je rencontre sont soit des tigresses au lit avec rien d’autre pour me sustenter – point de vue intellect – ou alors elles sont super brillantes pour faire la conversation, mais au plumard elles ne valent pas mieux qu’une poupée gonflable. »

Je m’étrangle de rire. « Parce que tu en as déjà fait l’expérience, pas vrai ? »

Il agite une main dédaigneuse. « Peu importe, vieux. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Bref, ça faisait des années que je n’avais pas rencontré une fille comme Rosalie, parfaite à tous les niveaux. Sérieusement, je pense que je suis amoureux. »

« Tu ne l’as pas déjà demandée en mariage, n’est-ce pas ? » Je demande, relevant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Bordel, non. Je ne suis pas comme ce putain de Nicholas Cage, pour l’amour du bon Dieu. Diable, il me faut au moins une semaine. »

Je manque de m’étouffer avec mon pain. « Tu penses vraiment au mariage, alors ? » 

Ça fait seulement quatre jours qu’il connaît cette fille, ou à peu près... et moi c’est la même chose avec Bella. Je ne pourrais jamais considérer le mariage en ce moment.

Il fait un autre geste dédaigneux de la main. « Je saurai quand le moment sera le bon. »

Mais il ne nie pas. C’est définitivement quelque chose. Et ce n’est pas comme si Emmett était du genre à fuir les engagements – non, il vaut mieux que ça.

Il tourne l’attention vers moi. « Et qu’en est-il de Bella et toi ? » S’enquiert-il, relevant les yeux de son pain avec intérêt. Il attend impatiemment ma réponse, ses yeux bleus amusés par leur propre petite blague. Je ne saisis pas le changement d’humeur, mais je garde ma curiosité pour moi.

Je hausse les épaules avec indifférence. « Quoi, Bella et moi ? »

« Que se passe-t-il entre vous deux ? »

« Rien... »

« Foutaise. Je ne t’ai jamais vu passer autant de temps avec une fille. Tu as décidé de t’assagir, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Non, » je réponds d’un ton railleur.

« Comment t’expliques ça, alors ? Elle te fait attendre ? » On dirait qu’il essaye très fort de ne pas sourire. Pourquoi cet enfoiré trouve-t-il ça si amusant ?

« Non, ce n’est pas ça, » je marmonne, me sentant légèrement inconfortable. « Je la connais seulement depuis quatre jours... »

« Est-ce que tu connais son nom ? » Me coupe-t-il. Sa question me sidère.

« Bien entendu, voyons. C’est Bella. »

« Alors tu en sais plus sur elle que sur la plupart des filles avec qui tu as couché. »

Je suis un peu choqué par cette phrase qui ressemble à une accusation, mais avant que je puisse répondre, notre serveuse nous interrompt en plaçant la nourriture devant nous. Elle repart chercher une autre bière pour Emmett. Il commence à manger immédiatement, comme si toute cette conversation n’avait jamais eu lieu. 

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça, exactement ? » Je questionne en vitesse. Il lève le nez de son assiette, l’air désemparé.

« Quoi ? »

« Que je ne me rappelle pas les noms des filles. Je me rappelle leurs noms. » 

C’est un demi mensonge. Je me rappelle certains noms – mais bien franchement, il y a des noms que je pense que je n’ai jamais sus au départ. Est-ce que ces filles, elles, se rappellent mon nom ?

Tout ce que nous faisons, la fille le veut autant que moi. Je ne leur mets pas de pression. Habituellement, je n’ai même pas besoin d’initier les choses. Je ne suis pas le seul coupable, si Emmett essaye de me blâmer.

« Quel nom te rappelles-tu ? » Demande-t-il avec curiosité.

« Lauren, » je lance tout à trac.

Apparemment, cette réponse n’est pas assez bonne. « C’est uniquement parce que tu l’as baisée plus d’une fois. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors elle ne compte pas. »

La serveuse revient avec la bière d’Emmett. Quand elle s’éloigne à nouveau, je souffle en m’agitant, « Tu peux dire ce que tu veux. »

« Pourquoi es-tu tellement sur la défensive ? » Interroge Emmett avec un air de défi. « Ça ne t’a jamais préoccupé avant. »

Je soupire bruyamment. En fait, la réponse à cette question m’échappe. Mais parler à Bella – avoir cette conversation à propos de la confiance – m’a vraiment fait voir à quel point je me comporte en trouduc avec elle. Les autres filles le veulent autant que moi. Mais elle, elle veut plus. Elle ne cherche pas une baise facile et elle ne m’a pas approché. Elle est la victime ; je suis le prédateur.

Ceci est seulement une autre façon dont James a royalement foutu ma vie en l’air. Si je perds le pari, je suis foutu. Si je gagne, Bella va s’être fait baiser – littéralement et métaphoriquement.

Et c’est en partie la faute d’Emmett. S’il ne m’avait pas traîné dans ce club, rien de ça ne serait arrivé. S’il ne m’avait pas quasiment forcé à faire cul sec avec les quatre premiers petits verres de whisky, alors peut-être que j’aurais eu ne serait-ce qu’une seule putain de pensée rationnelle au cours de cette soirée-là. Je lance un regard noir à ce fils de pute qui est complètement inconscient de la merde dans laquelle je me trouve.

Je veux lui dire à propos du pari, pour avoir l’opinion de quelqu’un d’autre sur toute cette histoire. Mais sa bouche est comme une corne de brume, et il irait tout raconter à Rosalie avant la fin de la journée. Et Rosalie serait folle de ne pas tout déballer à Bella.

Peut-être que je devrais simplement rompre tout de suite avec Bella. Peut-être que laisser James gagner ne serait pas la pire chose au monde... Eh bien, ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai, considérant que je passerais probablement les vingt prochaines années de ma vie en prison pour meurtre. La simple pensée qu’il pourrait gagner me laisse un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Mais la pensée de le voir perdre le pari, et ce que ça pourrait signifier pour Alice, me procure un immense soulagement.

Jamais je ne me suis autant senti en conflit.

Je soupire, mon appétit complètement disparu à présent. « Je devrais sans doute rompre avec elle tout de suite. »

Emmett écarquille les yeux d’étonnement. « Quoi ? »

« Je te parle de Bella. Peut-être que je devrais simplement arrêter de la voir. »

Emmett n’a aucune idée de ce qui vient de trotter dans ma tête – il ne comprendra pas.

« Mais je croyais qu’elle te plaisait bien. » Sa voix est presque pleurnicharde.

Exactement, Emmett. Parce que je l’aime beaucoup. Si elle était une personne horrible, alors peut-être que je me ficherais de la blesser.

« C’est une gentille fille, Em. Et tu sais que je ne m’engage pas dans des relations. » Sans compter qu’elle apprendrait probablement tôt ou tard au sujet du pari. Et que se passerait-il alors ? Elle me ferait sans doute subir le même sort que Lorena Bobbit à son mari. Cette pensée à elle seule me fait frémir.

« Eh bien, tu l’aimes, ou pas ? » Demande-t-il pince-sans-rire.

« Oui, Em. Je l’aime bien. » 

« Tu l’aimes bien, ou beaucoup ? Il y a une différence, tu sais. J’aime bien notre serveuse, mais j’aime vachement Rosalie. »

« Elle me plaît beaucoup, Em, » je réponds, exaspéré. « Je m’amuse avec elle. Et elle peut tenir une conversation. »

Et en plus elle est ravissante... attachante... elle a ses propres opinions. Elle me dit ce qu’elle veut...

Il faut bien l’admettre, je n’ai jamais rencontré une autre fille comme Bella Swan. Elle est certainement unique en son genre.

Est-ce que je pense à beaucoup d’autres choses à part comment ce serait de l’avoir sous mon corps, peau contre peau, son souffle chaud se mêlant au mien ? Non. Est-ce que je me sentirai comme la pire des ordures quand ce sera terminé ? 

Oui.

« Alors il me semble qu’elle remplit la moitié des conditions, » raisonne Emmett entre deux bouchées de nourriture. « Si elle baise bien en plus, elle vaut son pesant d’or. »

Les choses sont si simples pour Emmett. Je suis foutrement jaloux de lui. Je l’envie comme ce n’est pas possible.

Son téléphone se met à biper et il le sort de sa poche, s’empressant de lire le texto et de taper une réponse. Il le met sur ses genoux quand il a fini.

Puis il revient à moi. « Écoute, vieux. Je sais qu’être avec une femme est difficile pour toi. Mais c’est vraiment quelque chose de génial quand tu trouves la bonne personne. Ça te donne quelqu’un à qui parler et vers qui te tourner quand les emmerdes te chient dessus. Et si c’est vraiment la bonne fille, elle restera avec toi peu importe ce que tu traverses, pour autant que tu ne fasses pas de trucs trop tarés comme découper les gens en rondelles avec une tronçonneuse, ou des choses du genre. Sans oublier que tu peux t’envoyer en l’air quand tu veux. » Son téléphone bipe à nouveau et il le ramasse en toute hâte comme un enfant le jour de Noël. Ça doit être Rosalie.

Je laisse ses mots faire leur chemin dans mon esprit, pourtant c’est ce qu’ils demeurent – seulement des mots. J’ai vu ce que les relations peuvent faire aux gens. J’ai vu, personnellement, ce que mes parents sont devenus.

« Tu dois suivre ton instinct, mec, » ajoute Emmett. « C’est ce que moi je fais. »

Après avoir dévoré le contenu de son assiette, il reprend, « Tu sais, Rose a mentionné que Bella vient juste de mettre un terme à sa relation avec un dénommé James. Est-ce qu’elle t’en a parlé ? »

Il me regarde d’une drôle de façon et je sens mon anxiété grimper en flèche. Mais bien entendu, cela doit être de notoriété publique. Je suppose qu’il y aurait davantage matière à angoisser si elles n’en avaient pas parlé.

« Euh, non, » je marmonne, soudainement très mal à l’aise. Je bouge sur mon siège et je me donne une contenance en mangeant enfin ce que j’ai commandé. Emmett est toujours en train de taper un message sur son téléphone, son attention à la fois ici et ailleurs.

« Hmm. Eh bien c’était un sac de merde, d’après ce que j’ai entendu, » dit-il distraitement.

« Est-tu en train d’envoyer des messages à Rosalie ? » Je questionne, espérant faire dévier la conversation. Il lève les yeux sur moi furtivement, pris de court.

« Euh... ouais. »

« Dis-lui bonjour de ma part. »

Il hoche la tête. « D’accord. C’est comme si c’était fait. » Il retourne à son cellulaire pour taper le message. Quand l’appareil se fait entendre une fois de plus, il me dit, « Elle t’envoie le bonjour elle aussi. Alors, quand vas-tu revoir Bella ? »

« Hum, je ne sais pas... » J’ai envie de me cacher dans un trou et de réfléchir pendant les cent prochaines années. Comment ai-je réussi à laisser les choses se compliquer de la sorte ? « Peut-être ce weekend, » j’annonce finalement.

« Rose dit que Bella et toi avez échangé un baiser, » lance-t-il mine de rien.

Ah oui ? Ça veut dire que Bella doit lui avoir raconté l’épisode en long et en large...

Je hausse les épaules indifféremment. Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de lui divulguer tous les détails maintenant. Compte tenu des circonstances dans lesquelles c’est arrivé, ça sonne tellement faux.

Non pas que ce baiser ait été faux en lui-même, loin de là. Je n’ai jamais beaucoup adhéré à l’idée, car pour moi embrasser a toujours semblé un inconvénient plus qu’autre chose, mais embrasser Bella était... différent. Agréable. Émoustillant.

J’ai embrassé beaucoup de filles dans ma vie, mais Bella est la seule avec qui j’ai envie de remettre ça. Cette pensée à elle seule me fout une trouille de tous les diables.

À suivre...


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

 

BPOV

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me sentir un peu nerveuse alors que je conduis pour me rendre à la maison d’Edward. J’ai été tendue toute la journée rien que d’y penser. Et pourtant ce n’est pas comme si j’agissais tellement différemment de lui...

D’accord, ceci est un mensonge. J’ai l’intention de m’introduire dans sa résidence et de me rendre à sa cuisine, où je vais préparer un truc qui pourrait être soit délicieux, soit immangeable. En temps normal, je me débrouille bien dans une cuisine, mais comme j’ai les nerfs à fleur de peau, la situation ne joue pas exactement en ma faveur. 

Bon Dieu, je serai chanceuse si je ne me fais pas arrêter pour ça.

J’ai réglé le volume de ma musique au maximum, si bien que je peux à peine m’entendre penser. Je suis assourdie par les Talking Heads, et bien que je ne me sente pas beaucoup mieux, au moins je ne peux pas réfléchir assez pour paniquer et me sentir encore plus mal.

Le trajet pour me rendre à sa maison me semble anormalement court, comme s’il n’avait pris qu’une minute au lieu d’un peu plus d’une heure. Je consulte les directions sur la carte Mapquest que j’ai imprimée, déjà résignée au fait que je vais probablement me perdre et passer une heure supplémentaire à tenter de me retrouver, mais étonnamment, le chemin est très clairement indiqué. Je trouve la maison sans faire un seul mauvais virage et sans douter une seule seconde que le parcours est le bon.

L’ironie de la chose ne m’échappe pas.

Je baisse le volume de la stéréo une fois parvenue dans le voisinage de la demeure en question. Les maisons sont grandes, ici, situées loin en retrait de la rue, avec des pelouses et des arbustes parfaitement entretenus. Les voitures dans les allées sont belles, s’harmonisant avec les propriétés luxueuses. Mais ce qui ressort le plus, c’est que les arbres ne manquent pas dans le quartier. Il y en a partout – certains penchés au-dessus de la rue, atteignant presque les voitures qui circulent, tandis que d’autres fournissent de l’ombre aux terrains pour les protéger de la brume grise permanente qui passe pour de l’ensoleillement par ici.

J’aime les arbres. Ils sont verts, brillants et accueillants. On dirait qu’ils agitent la main quand je passe, et je me sens mieux instantanément.

Puis je me mets à rire de moi-même, renâclant sans retenue. Putain, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? J’aime les arbres ?

Ressaisis-toi, Bella. Tu dois faire preuve de détermination... et arrête d’agir en psycho, bordel de merde.

La maison d’Edward est grande et splendide, comme toutes les autres sur la rue. Elle a deux étages et elle est propre et bien entretenue. Il n’y a pas de voiture dans l’allée, mais le numéro sur la boîte aux lettres indique que je suis au bon endroit. Je me gare sur le côté, près du garage fermé, me demandant si laisser ma voiture bien en vue est une bonne idée. Est-ce qu’il entretient des liens avec ses voisins ? Quelqu’un va-t-il appeler la police et me dénoncer ?

Après avoir observé les environs attentivement, je vois qu’il n’y a pas d’endroit où dissimuler mon véhicule, à moins que je ne le gare dans la rue ou quelque chose comme ça. Et ça me semble juste une grosse perte de temps. Secouant la tête, je prends les sacs de plastique dans ma voiture et me dirige vers la porte d’entrée, enjambant les marches en ciment et toisant la carpette qui souhaite la bienvenue aux visiteurs. À part ce tapis, il serait impossible de savoir que quelqu’un habite ici. Mince alors.

Je ne me donne pas la peine de frapper ; je tends plutôt la main vers la lumière du porche, tâtonnant autour de la gaine de verre pour finalement émerger avec la clé qu’Emmett m’a dit qu’Edward cachait là. Jusqu’à présent, tout marche comme prévu – cependant ma bonne fortune actuelle n’empêche pas mon cœur de battre la chamade. Je prends une grande respiration et j’introduis la clé dans la serrure. La porte s’ouvre sans effort, comme une invitation silencieuse à entrer. Je l’accepte.

L’alarme retentit. Je tape le code qu’Emmett m’a fourni et, à mon grand soulagement, elle arrête de sonner. Merci Jésus.

Le vestibule est spacieux et immaculé. Deux minces fenêtres tout en longueur de chaque côté de la porte permettent à quelques rayons de soleil gris de faire une flaque de lumière sur le carrelage blanc. Les carreaux cèdent la place à de la moquette beige ; je considère envoyer valser mes chaussures, mais finalement je hausse les épaules et je poursuis mon chemin à l’intérieur de la demeure, quitte à salir le tapis. Sa salle de séjour est immaculée elle aussi – pas un truc de travers. Le sofa ressemble davantage à un élément décoratif qu’utilitaire. Il y a d’indiscernables œuvres d’art sur les murs, mais pas de photos – un contraste frappant avec mon propre chez-moi. Les lieux me rappellent une pub dans le magazine Southern Living plutôt que le domicile de célibataire auquel je m’attendais.

Je trouve un escalier qui, je suppose, doit mener à sa chambre. Ça me démange d’aller explorer – pour voir quels vilains petits secrets je pourrais découvrir – mais je persévère et continue jusqu’à la cuisine. Je ne suis pas surprise de la trouver si impeccablement propre elle aussi. Pour le moment, du moins. L’esprit malicieux en moi émet un gloussement.

Je dépose tous mes sacs sur le comptoir et commence à déballer mes emplettes. Je ne savais pas quelle sorte de bouffe il aurait ici, alors j’ai apporté tout ce dont j’aurai besoin pour mes recettes. Mais un coup d’œil rapide dans ses armoires ne fera pas de mal...

Elles sont garnies à ras bord. Il y a assez de nourriture pour une famille de dix. Seigneur Jésus. Et tout est organisé comme au supermarché : les sauces sont ensemble, les soupes, les pâtes, la farine et le bicarbonate de soude. Il a même une énorme étagère à épices, où chaque petit espace est étiqueté individuellement avec les noms. Hmm...

Emmett a raison – il doit être obsessif-compulsif. Tout est inhumainement propre et bien rangé ici. C’est un peu bizarre – il a toujours paru normal quand nous étions ensemble. Je ferme la porte de l’armoire et décide de ne pas m’attarder là-dessus.

Je préchauffe son four et je fouille encore dans ses armoires pour trouver les ustensiles de cuisine. Heureusement je mets la main sur un plat à rôtir ; j’ai apporté un des miens au cas où, mais je préfère de beaucoup utiliser et salir le sien. Et pourquoi ne me servirais-je pas de ses épices aussi ? Je retourne dans l’armoire où il range ses aliments et je commence à sortir tout ce dont j’ai besoin.

Je fredonne une petite mélodie en étalant tous les ingrédients sur le comptoir. Il me faut de la musique. Abandonnant momentanément ma tâche, je m’aventure à nouveau dans le living-room, parcourant la pièce des yeux à la recherche d’un lecteur de CD. Il a un énorme meuble de divertissement maison. C’est un peu intimidant, mais un coup d’œil rapide à l’intérieur révèle des centaines de CD à peine cachés. Je les parcours et réalise qu’ils sont tout aussi variés que la liste dans son iPod, bien que je sois certaine que celle-ci provient justement des mêmes CD. 

Une inspection plus poussée de la collection de CD montre qu’ils sont classés par ordre alphabétique de groupes et de musiciens. Je ricane en commençant à les sortir au hasard des étagères et à les remettre à d’autres places complètement en désordre. Je fourre Cat Stevens avec Pink Floyd et The Velvet Revolver avec Coldplay. Je sors ses nombreux CD des Beatles et je les replace ça et là, sans aucune méthode dans ma folie. Lorsque je suis satisfaite du niveau de désordre créé, je sors un CD d’Oasis et, après avoir tripoté son lecteur de CD pendant un moment, je l’introduis à l’intérieur. La mélodie de Wonderwall envahit la pièce. Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux.

Je reviens à la cuisine et reprends mon travail. Je frotte les épices d’Edward sur le poulet, découpe quelques pommes de terre et légumes en dés, et prépare mon riz pour la cuisson. Quand toutes ces étapes sont complétées, je sors les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection du Tiramisu – le dessert le plus salissant et le plus savoureux auquel j’ai pu penser. Je mets le percolateur en marche pour obtenir un café très fort, mélange ma crème et fais cuire mes jaunes d’œufs dans un bain-marie. Au moment de tremper mes biscuits doigts de dame dans le café, on dirait que j’ai préparé un repas pour cinquante convives dans la cuisine – il y a des gouttes de café sur le comptoir, des épices et du sucre renversés au petit bonheur, des coquilles d’œufs, de la vaisselle sale, des cartons de lait vides, des épluchures de pommes de terre et des filaments de céleri éparpillés partout. Je me tiens au milieu de tout ça comme le dernier guerrier, la dernière survivante d’un combat des chefs sans merci.

Je me sens un peu coupable, mais très vite je repousse ce sentiment de côté. J’espère seulement qu’Edward ne fera pas une crise d’apoplexie ou un truc du genre en voyant tout ça. Et je suis en train de lui préparer un délicieux dîner, après tout. 

Quand le Tiramisu est au réfrigérateur et le poulet au four, je fais cuire mon riz. Je commence à penser à sa collection de CD pendant que je m’affaire. Est-ce que j’ai poussé un peu trop loin ? Quelle personne saine d’esprit ferait un truc pareil ? Il va savoir que quelque chose ne va pas en la voyant. Avec un soupir, je couvre mon riz et je retourne au centre de divertissement maison pour limiter les dégâts. Il commence à faire sombre dehors ; je m’attends à le voir rentrer à la maison bientôt. Cette pensée me rend nerveuse.

S’il te plaît, ne sois pas fâché. S’il te plaît, ne sois pas fâché.

Bien sûr que je veux le secouer un peu, mais si son visage devient rouge comme un homard et qu’une veine saillante fait son apparition ou quelque chose, je pourrais m’éclipser avec la queue entre les jambes. Oh putain. J’espère que ce n’était pas une idée si terrible. Ce n’est pas aussi amusant que je l’avais imaginé – je suis juste un magma de nerfs. Et puis je m’en fous si ses CD sont impossibles à trouver maintenant qu’ils ne sont plus dans l’ordre. Merde !

Je dois avoir réussi à remettre de l’ordre dans la moitié des CD que j’avais déplacés lorsque j’entends la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir. J’ai environ six CD dans la main alors que je cherche frénétiquement les ‘C’ et les ‘M’en ayant l’impression d’être une parfaite nullité. Mon cœur saute dans ma poitrine, mais avant que je puisse réagir – détruire les preuves – il se dirige vers le salon. Je suis tellement anxieuse que je ne peux même pas savourer à quel point il est exquis dans son complet cravate ; tout ce que je peux voir, c’est son expression intriguée très flagrante alors qu’il dit, « Bella ? » Il s’arrête à l’entrée du séjour comme s’il craignait de s’aventurer plus près. Je suis sûre que j’ai l’air d’une biche prise dans les phares aveuglants d’une voiture. « J’ai pensé que c’était ta voiture. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il n’a pas l’air content, ni heureux, ni furieux – pour l’instant. Seulement... confus.

Je m’empresse de déposer les CD et de lancer mes mains en l’air. « Surprise! » Je crie avec un sourire fendu jusqu’aux oreilles. Il se contente de me dévisager pendant une minute, abasourdi. Bordel de merde. « J’ai voulu te faire une surprise comme celle que tu m’avais faite. Je t’ai préparé à dîner ! Tu veux venir voir ? » Je m’approche afin d’être juste devant lui ; j’ai peur de le toucher, peur qu’une veine saillante apparaisse bientôt.

Il plisse le front. « Tu as préparé le dîner ? »

« Oui. Ne sens-tu pas comme ça sent bon ? »

« Comment es-tu entrée ici ? » Demande-t-il, ignorant ma question.

Je regarde mes pieds d’un air penaud. « Euh, eh bien... Emmett m’a aidée, en quelque sorte. »

« Emmett ? » Il semble confus pendant une autre minute, puis il finit par comprendre, et soupire. « Emmett t’a aidée, » répète-t-il, bien que maintenant ça sonne davantage comme une déclaration.

« Oui. » Je continue de fixer le sol comme un enfant attendant d’être puni.

« Que fais-tu avec les CD ? » Il les désigne du doigt.

« Euh, je les regardais. »

« Ha. »

Il enlève son manteau et va le suspendre. Il n’a toujours pas l’air content, mais je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il le soit. Je lui jette un rapide coup d’œil par-dessous mes cils et je vois qu’il porte une délicieuse chemise blanche assortie d’une cravate bleue – tout à coup je n’ai plus aucun regret d’avoir agi de la sorte. Le jeu en valait définitivement la chandelle. Je me demande s’il n’y aurait pas moyen de chiper quelques photos de lui, histoire de pouvoir continuer à le contempler quand tout ceci sera terminé.

Il me fixe en enlevant sa cravate, mais son visage est vide d’expression. Sainte bonne mère de tout ce qui est sexy... Je ne peux m’empêcher de le dévisager de manière flagrante en retour. Ses lèvres me font finalement l’honneur d’un petit sourire narquois.

« Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? »

Je cligne des yeux rapidement et détourne le regard. « Euh, non, » je mens. Son sourire ne fait que s’élargir ; malgré mon embarras, je suis soulagée.

Puis je me rappelle l’état de sa cuisine.

« Alors, tu as cuisiné, hein ? » Dit-il de manière désinvolte. « Qu’est-ce que tu as préparé ? » Il se dirige vers la cuisine, et une panique indescriptible s’empare de moi.

« Attends une seconde, ce n’est pas... » Il pénètre dans la pièce avant que je ne puisse l’arrêter, et il se fige devant le champ de bataille auquel s’apparente présentement la cuisine. Je déglutis en terminant ma phrase. « ... prêt. »

Oh, non. S’il te plaît, sois miséricordieux.

EPOV

Prends de grandes respirations, Cullen. Respire. Profondément. Bordel de merde.

Il y a un truc en train de cuire sur la cuisinière ; la lumière du four est allumée, et un plat brille et grésille à l’intérieur. Mais je ne peux pas apprécier ces choses. Je n’arrive pas à faire abstraction du gâchis de nourriture renversée, de contenants vides et de vaisselle sale qui capte toute mon attention au centre de la cuisine. Je ne peux même pas voir l’îlot au milieu ; il a disparu sous Dieu sait combien de couches de crasse et de désordre. 

Comment putain cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Un groupe de mômes de quatre ans n’aurait pas fait autant de dégâts. 

Bella ne dit rien, toutefois je peux sentir sa présence derrière moi. Je ferme les yeux et je compte lentement de dix à zéro dans ma tête, m’enjoignant à rester calme. Quand je les ouvre à nouveau, elle est devant moi, m’observant avec prudence et circonspection.

« J’allais nettoyer, » dit-elle. Elle parle avec une petite voix nerveuse. Je soupire et passe une main sur mon visage puis dans mes cheveux, essayant de faire disparaître un peu de tension. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de s’énerver pour un truc pareil.

« Ça va aller, » je finis par lui assurer, bien que je sois incapable de forcer un sourire. Je ne serai pas capable de dormir cette nuit tant que ça ne sera pas nettoyé. Je ne serai pas en mesure de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit tant que la cuisine ne sera pas propre.

Je n’ai pas vraiment le droit d’être fâché contre elle. Si ce n’était pas de moi, elle ne serait pas ici, bien qu’un petit avertissement de la part d’Emmett aurait été gentil. Je ne savais pas quoi penser quand j’ai vu sa voiture dans mon allée – un million de scénarios se sont bousculés dans ma tête, et tous finissaient avec la même question : Que se passe-t-il ici, putain de bordel ? 

Je commence à me demander dans quoi je me suis embarqué. Aucune autre fille n’a jamais été audacieuse comme ça ; qui plus est, aucune autre fille n’a jamais fait appel aux services d’Emmett de la sorte. Mais c’est étrange, compte tenu du fait que j’ai passé le plus clair de la journée à osciller entre la revoir ou non. Il semblerait qu’elle ait pris la décision pour moi.

Elle n’a pas l’air convaincu par ce que je viens d’affirmer.

« Ça sera prêt dans combien de temps ? » Je demande sur un ton détaché, et cette fois-ci je pense que j’ai réussi à paraître plus à l’aise. Elle se détend un tout petit peu.

« Euh, il faut juste que je – oh merde, le riz ! » Elle se précipite sur la cuisinière et arrache le couvercle d’un chaudron ; un nuage de vapeur flotte autour d’elle avant d’être aspiré dans le ventilateur au-dessus du fourneau. Je la regarde, légèrement amusé, pendant qu’elle s’affaire à vérifier la cuisson de ses mets en jurant entre ses dents. « Maudit, j’ai brûlé mon putain de riz, » proclame-t-elle. Elle retire la casserole du feu et commence à chercher dans les armoires.

Après un bref moment, je demande, « Est-ce que je peux t’aider à trouver quelque chose ? »

« J’ai besoin d’une assiette ou d’un bol, ou un truc du genre. » Je lui en sors un et je l’observe alors qu’elle tente de gratter le reste du riz dans le plat. Une épaisse couche s’est carbonisée au fond de la casserole; une odeur rance s’en dégage, mais l’apparence est encore pire, et ça ne veut pas se décoller.

Elle me regarde, embarrassée. « Ce n’était pas supposé se produire, » assure-t-elle. Je ne peux pas cacher mon sourire.

« Tu veux dire que ce n’était pas ton intention de brûler le riz ? » Je questionne, feignant l’ignorance. Elle roule des yeux en combattant un sourire.

« Hé, va te faire foutre. Je suis une bonne cuisinière. »

Je lève les deux mains en signe de soumission. « Je n’ai jamais dit que tu ne l’étais pas. » Tu es juste foutrement désordonnée.

« Mais tu le pensais. » Elle entreprend de récurer le chaudron avec une cuillère et je grince intérieurement des dents.

« Tu devrais probablement le tremper dans l’eau, » je suggère.

Elle persifle et met la casserole dans l’évier avant de remplir celui-ci avec de l’eau chaude et du savon. « Tu vois ? Je sais quoi faire, sauf que je n’ai jamais rien brûlé avant. Ce genre de talent va de pair avec celui d’être un bon cuistot. Toi, de toute évidence, tu sais tout sur le sujet. » Elle me nargue encore ; on dirait qu’elle n’en a jamais assez de ce petit jeu.

Je souris de toutes mes dents. « Ah, ouais ? Alors qui est arrogant maintenant ? »

Elle respire plus fort et se tourne vers moi. « Je ne suis pas arrogante ! »

« Tu es l’incarnation de l’arrogance. »

« Seule une personne arrogante peut être convaincue de ça. »

« Donc à présent tu renvoies la carte de l’arrogance de mon côté ? » Je suis consterné.

« Hé, c’est toi qui l’a sortie le premier. » 

« Cette fois-ci, » je dis avec sarcasme.

« Que veux-tu dire, ‘cette fois-ci’? Je dis ça seulement quand tu le mérites. C’est-à-dire à peu près tout le temps. »

Je lui souris encore. Comment parvient-t-elle à me faire sourire alors que ma cuisine est un désastre, je n’en ai aucune idée. Je change de sujet, mais je demeure enjoué. « Et qu’en est-il du reste du repas, Bella ? Toujours mangeable ? »

Elle me lance un regard noir. Je m’appuie nonchalamment contre le comptoir et la regarde alors qu’elle saisit deux maniques et ouvre la porte du four. « C’est prêt, » raille-t-elle. Je jette un coup d’œil furtif à l’intérieur et j’aperçois un énorme poulet doré à la perfection. L’odeur embaume à travers l’ouverture et parvient tout juste à dominer l’horrible puanteur du riz.

« Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main pour le sortir ? » Je demande. Le plat à rôtir semble très lourd et je crains qu’elle ne se blesse le poignet encore plus avec une charge trop grosse. Elle semble penser la même chose et elle me donne les poignées avec brusquerie. 

« Ne te gêne surtout pas. »

Je sors le poulet du four et je le dépose sur le dessus de la cuisinière avant de tout éteindre. Ça sent délicieusement bon en plus d’avoir l’air succulent. Heureusement il y a des pommes de terre et des légumes au fond de la rôtissoire – apparemment le riz n’était même pas vraiment nécessaire.

Bella vient se placer à côté de moi, son corps tout chaud frôlant le mien, et elle commence à piquer le poulet avec un couteau et une fourchette, à la recherche de zones moins cuites. N’en trouvant pas, elle sourit.

« J’avais raison. Il est à point. »

J’acquiesce et je sors des assiettes du vaisselier. Je remarque le percolateur crasseux et la cafetière à moitié vide ; le liquide noir a laissé des taches et des gouttelettes sur le comptoir. Des granules de sucre étincellent et brillent au sein de la masse poisseuse. Est-ce qu’elle s’est préparé du café ? Et comment diable a-t-elle pu faire un dégât pareil ?

« Tu as fait du café ? » Je demande, luttant très fort pour rester désinvolte. Elle regarde la catastrophe qu’elle a créée.

« Euh, j’ai fait du dessert, » répond-elle avec hésitation.

Ah bon ? Elle a vraiment mis le paquet pour m’impressionner, alors. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu as préparé ? »

« Du Tiramisu. »

« Hein. »

« Normalement on doit le réfrigérer toute la nuit, » explique-t-elle maladroitement. « Mais, euh, je ne me donne jamais la peine de le faire. Ça demeure très bon quand même. » Elle retire le couteau à découper de son support et me le tend. « Tu veux dépecer le volatile ? »

Je hoche la tête et je me lave les mains, ensuite je prends le couteau et je m’attelle à la tâche, tournant mon attention vers le poulet et essayant avec peine d’ignorer le désordre derrière moi. Bella met la table dans la salle à manger. Quand j’ai terminé, je me dirige à la cave à vin pour aller chercher une bouteille de Pinot Blanc. Je suis toujours en train d’essayer de comprendre la situation dans son ensemble ; je suis réellement content de voir Bella, et pourtant il y a comme un truc qui m’agace au fond de mon esprit et qui m’empêche de profiter de sa compagnie. Elle devrait être à Seattle en train de regarder Lost ou de passer du temps avec des hommes qui ne foutent pas tout en l’air sur une base permanente. Si elle savait ce que j’ai fait, elle ne voudrait jamais être ici.

Elle attend à la table quand je reviens, et elle rencontre mon regard avec un sourire. Ma culpabilité s’en trouve décuplée.

« Donne-moi juste quelques secondes pour ouvrir le vin, » j’explique. Elle opine ; une fois que la bouteille est ouverte, je remplis nos verres et je m’assieds.

Elle demeure silencieuse pendant que nous nous servons. Lorsque nous avons terminé, elle se risque à demander, « Est-ce que tu es fâché ? »

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de réfléchir à sa question. Suis-je fâché à propos de l’état merdique de ma cuisine ? Ou furieux parce qu’elle s’est introduite chez moi alors que nous nous connaissons depuis moins d’une semaine ? Je ne sais pas à quoi elle fait allusion – probablement aux deux – alors je la joue cool.

« Fâché à quel sujet ? »

Elle soupire lourdement. « J’ai l’impression que cette surprise a complètement foiré. »

« Comment ça ? » J’interroge avec curiosité.

« Eh bien premièrement, tu m’as fait brûler le riz. » Cette petite moucharde ! J’ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais elle s’empresse de me couper. « Et deuxièmement, tu avais l’air contrarié à propos de la cuisine. Es-tu contrarié ? »

« Devrais-je l’être ? » Je me dépêche de demander.

Elle me dévisage en travers de la table.

« C’est hors sujet. »

« Je ne suis pas fâché pour la cuisine, Bella. Je suis seulement... surpris. »

« Oh. Eh bien tant mieux, parce que c’était mon intention. » Semblant satisfaite, elle prend une bouchée de nourriture, et je l’observe alors que ses lèvres pleines enrobent sa fourchette. Elle me surprend à la contempler et sourit malicieusement. « Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? » Demande-t-elle, utilisant les mêmes mots que moi tout à l’heure.

Je souris et je reporte mon attention sur mon assiette. « En fait, oui. »

Elle relève un sourcil. « Oh ? Ça te dirait de partager avec le reste du groupe ? »

« Il serait dans ton intérêt que je garde mes pensées pour moi-même, Bella. »

Elle rougit et baisse les yeux. C’est étrange, mais j’aime encore savoir que j’ai cet effet-là sur elle.

Je prends une bouchée de poulet. De manière peu surprenante, il est aussi délectable pour le palais que pour les yeux. Je la complimente sur la nourriture ; le riz n’était vraiment pas nécessaire et je le lui dis. Elle sourit avec gratitude.

« Eh bien, merci. Je suis navrée d’avoir détruit ta maison. »

« Hé, mais tu vas tout nettoyer après le repas, non ? » Je souris pour lui montrer que je plaisante – du moins en partie. Je vais l’aider, ou bien je vais m’en occuper moi-même, mais il n’est pas question que je laisse la cuisine dans cet état. C’est déjà assez difficile comme ça de me concentrer sur la bouffe que Bella a préparée en sachant que la pièce de l’autre côté du mur ressemble à un champ de bataille. Il me serait impossible de dormir.

« Lorsque je fais à manger, je ne suis pas du genre à déléguer quand vient le temps de nettoyer, » répond-elle sans effort.

« Vraiment ? » Je présume qu’elle n’est pas sérieuse, mais je réalise que de toute façon ça n’a pas d’importance ; parce que d’une manière ou d’une autre, je vais me taper le récurage. Ce n’est pas comme ça que j’avais prévu de passer ma soirée, mais je suppose que je n’en mérite pas moins.

« Mm, hmm. »

Il y a une courte pause.

« Alors, » je débute la conversation, « tu as comploté avec Emmett. »

Elle s’étouffe avec sa nourriture et je sursaute, ne m’attendant pas à une telle réaction. Je ne suis pas certain s’il s’agit une simple coïncidence – si elle vient juste d’avaler de travers – ou si elle est sincèrement étonnée par mes mots. Je me lève et tapote son dos. Son visage commence à virer au rouge.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Je m’enquiers avec inquiétude.

Elle hoche la tête affirmativement et prend une grande gorgée de vin. « Ça va, » bredouille-t-elle finalement. « C’est juste descendu de travers. » Elle essuie quelques larmes égarées. Quand je suis convaincu qu’elle peut respirer, je me rassieds. « Euh, ouais, » continue-t-elle. « Je lui ai dit au sujet de la surprise, et il m’a donné ton adresse. Es-tu en colère ? » Elle me regarde avec prudence.

« Je t’ai déjà dit que non. »

« Es-tu en colère contre Emmett ? »

« Non. Mais d’abord c’est toi, et ensuite ce sera une tueuse en série... »

« Ensuite ? » Elle a l’air vexé. « Que veux-tu dire ‘ensuite’? »

Merde. « Je ne sais pas, Bella. Je disais ça comme ça, » j’explique bêtement. Elle pousse un gros soupir et recommence à manger, de toute évidence mécontente. « Tu sais que ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire, » je poursuis.

« Je ne sais rien du tout, » Elle mastique sa nourriture avec une expression impassible. Mais je peux dire qu’elle est furax.

Je secoue la tête mais je n’essaye pas de la persuader davantage. Comment le pourrais-je ? Elle a raison ; le nier serait comme lui manquer de respect plus que je ne l’ai déjà fait. 

Lorsque nous avons terminé le dîner, je retiens mon souffle et j’affronte à nouveau la cuisine. La voir maintenant n’est pas plus facile que la voir la première fois, mais c’est malgré tout un peu moins choquant. Bella trottine dans la pièce à ma suite, totalement à l’aise avec ce gâchis. Elle me donne une claque dans le dos, un trait plus caractéristique d’Emmett, et dit, « Eh bien, il semblerait que tu ne sois pas au bout de tes peines. » Quand je croise son regard, je vois qu’elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

Je hausse les épaules, feignant l’indifférence. « Tant que je t’ai pour me tenir compagnie. »

« Nah, je pense que je vais y aller. »

« Ah oui ? » Je relève les sourcils. « Tu manges et tu te sauves, hein ? »

Elle s’étire et frotte son ventre ; la bordure de sa blouse remonte, exposant quelques centimètres de sa peau crémeuse. Je lance un regard furtif, essayant d’éviter de me faire prendre encore une fois, mais c’est assez évident que j’ai la plus grosse poisse de l’état de Washington. Bella halète.

« Dans le genre voyeur, tu ne cèdes pas ta place, hein ? » Accuse-t-elle.

Tout en commençant à ramasser la vaisselle sale, je persifle, « Ça te va bien de dire ça à mon sujet. » J’empile chaque plat autour de l’évier, espérant me débarrasser de l’essentiel avant de m’attaquer aux comptoirs visqueux. Ça va me prendre toute la nuit pour venir à bout de ce gâchis. Je secoue la tête, toujours incapable de concevoir qu’une seule personne puisse faire autant de désordre.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ? »

« Ça veut dire que tu as un problème avec tes yeux. Tu passes ton temps à fixer. »

« C’est pas vrai ! »

Elle me suit, ramassant la vaisselle et les choses destinées à la poubelle, les triant de manière convenable. Notre badinage se poursuit alors que nous travaillons côte à côte. 

« Je pense vraiment que oui. En fait, tes yeux sont devenus légèrement flous et tu t’es même mise à baver un peu... »

Soudainement, il y a un brusque ‘Pop’ et je ressens une douleur cuisante sur ma jambe, juste sous mon postérieur. Ça ne fait pas mal, vraiment, mais c’est désagréable et ça me fait faire un bond d’une trentaine de centimètres en l’air. Quand je me retourne, je vois Bella qui tortille le torchon, s’apprêtant à frapper de nouveau. Elle regarde vers le bas avec des yeux malicieux ; je réussis tout juste à esquiver l’attaque suivante. Le linge à vaisselle ne frappe que du vide, le pop résonnant à travers la cuisine.

« Agh ! Putain, qu’est-ce que tu fous ? » Je garde un bon deux mètres d’espace entre nous. Bella se met à rire, ses yeux lumineux et ardents.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Eduardo ? Est-ce que ça t’a fait mal ? » Elle me regarde avec un visage triste comme si elle sympathisait, mais nous savons tous les deux que c’est un blasphème pur et simple.

« Bella, si tu sais ce qui est dans ton intérêt, tu vas laisser tomber la serviette maintenant, » je l’avertis d’une voix grave. Son sourire ne fait que s’intensifier.

« Eh bien c’est dommage, Edward, car je ne fais presque jamais ce qui est dans mon intérêt. » Elle utilise mes mots de la nuit dernière. Je m’en souviens clairement.

« Je ne peux pas nettoyer tant que ton petit cul fourbe tient cette serviette, Bella. Tu as cinq secondes. »

Elle me nargue. « Ou quoi ? »

Je fais comme si je ne l’avais pas entendue. « Cinq. » Elle recommence à tortiller le linge de vaisselle, ses yeux bruns ancrés dans les miens. « Quatre. » Encore plus de torsion. « Trois. » Tortille, tortille, tortille. « Deux. » Elle vise ma jambe avec le torchon ; je devance son attaque, me retourne vers l’eau froide dans l’évier, et immédiatement je lui en lance une rafale en utilisant la douchette. Elle reçoit une vague d’eau glacée directement sur le visage et pousse un hurlement.

« Argh ! Connerie de merde ! » Au lieu de courir, elle me prend totalement par surprise et fonce sur moi, abandonnant la serviette. Elle attrape ma main qui tient toujours l’embout et essaye de me prendre le tuyau, mais je suis plus fort ; l’eau continue d’arroser sa poitrine, son visage, en l’air et même les murs.

« Lâche-le ! » Je braille entre deux rires.

« Non ! »

« Bella ! »

Les événements tournent soudainement en ma défaveur, et elle parvient à tordre ma main de sorte que l’eau me frappe en plein visage. Ensuite c’est la cuisinière qui se fait inonder, puis le réfrigérateur. Nous luttons pour reprendre le contrôle de la douchette, chacun tirant sur le tuyau, tous les deux trempés et refusant de fléchir.

« Trêve ! » Commence-t-elle à crier. « Trêve ! »

« Toi en premier ! »

« Non ! À trois ! »

« Un... » Je débute.

« Deux... » Poursuit-elle.

« Trois ! »

Elle libère ma main et recule. L’eau gicle pendant encore un bref moment avant que je ne relâche l’embout, puis le jet crachote et meurt. Nous sommes tous les deux trempés jusqu’aux os et à bout de souffle. L’eau s’égoutte de chaque surface en vue. Le sucre et les épices déversés sur le comptoir ont été efficacement éliminés. Nous nous tenons dans une grande flaque sur le plancher.

On dirait que Bella revient d’une baignade. Ses cheveux sont un fouillis dégoulinant et ses vêtements lui collent à la peau. Je peux voir ses mamelons à travers son chemisier ; mon jugement me fait instantanément défaut et je braque mon regard dessus, me rappelant la cause de ce fiasco. Je me sens devenir dur, ce qui provoque une pression inconfortable contre mon pantalon imbibé d’eau. Bella regarde vers le point que je fixe et elle halète, s’empressant de couvrir sa poitrine avec ses bras. J’ai au moins la décence de me sentir honteux.

« Désolé, » je bafouille, détournant rapidement les yeux.

Encore haletante, Bella réplique, « Je t’ai dit que tu es un voyeur. »

Je souris – comment pourrais-je faire autrement ? Tant que son larynx demeure intact, il n’y aura jamais un moment d’ennui lorsque la petite Bella Swan et ses railleries sont dans les parages.

Uniquement pour la taquiner, je lève le tuyau d’arrosage, qui est toujours dans ma main mais qui n’envoie plus d’eau, en signe d’avertissement. Elle écarquille les yeux.

« Nous avons demandé une trêve, » me rappelle-t-elle avec force.

L’eau coule toujours à plein régime dans l’évier. Je tends le bras pour fermer le robinet. « Considère ça comme une leçon gratuite, Bella. »

« Une leçon ? Tu es tout aussi trempé que moi, » déclare-t-elle, incrédule.

Un commentaire pervers au sujet de ses mamelons et possiblement d’autres parties de son anatomie me vient à l’esprit, mais je le refoule. Je me contente d’opiner. « C’est vrai. Et tu as également inondé ma cuisine. »

« Rectification : tu as inondé ta cuisine. » 

« C’est toi qui as commencé. »

« Tu te moquais de moi. »

Je lève les sourcils, ayant peine à le croire. « Tu m’as traité de voyeur. Deux fois. »

Elle pousse un énorme soupir, se dandinant d’un pied sur l’autre. L’eau clapote et fait ‘ploc’ sous son poids. « Écoute, est-ce que tu aurais... une chemise que je peux mettre ou quelque chose ? » Elle fait signe vers sa poitrine qu’elle serre encore étroitement avec ses bras. Je lui adresse un sourire narquois.

« Je crois que je te préfère comme ça. »

« Edward ! » Elle me fusille du regard.

« Calme-toi, prima donna. Je vais te trouver une chemise. » Elle bouge de côté lorsque je la dépasse et je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire. Ma cuisine a été détruite, deux fois – une catastrophe en soi – mais miraculeusement, je ne suis même pas un tout petit peu fâché en ce moment. 

Elle me regarde aller, mais elle reste immobile dans la cuisine. « Tu viens ? » Je lui demande. « Il y a une salle de bain que tu peux utiliser à l’étage. »

« Euh, ouais. » Elle me suit lentement. À mi-chemin dans l’escalier, elle dit, « Je suis navrée pour la cuisine. »

« Hé – j’étais justement en train de songer que je n’ai pas vraiment besoin d’une cuisine. »

Elle pouffe de rire ; je souris.

« J’espère que ton costume n’exigeait pas seulement un nettoyage à sec, » continue-t-elle.

« C’est le cas, mais je suppose que je vais survivre. » Nous atteignons le palier. Je vais dans ma chambre pour les vêtements, ne l’invitant pas à entrer, mais ne lui disant pas non plus de m’attendre. Ce n’est pas la mer à boire de toute façon, mais je ne sais pas ce qui serait le plus approprié, et par conséquent je ne dis rien. Sans grande surprise, elle opte de rester sur le seuil, ses grands yeux évaluant soigneusement ma chambre à distance.

Je sors un pantalon de survêtement et un tee-shirt de mon tiroir. Il m’a fallu moins d’une minute pour entrer et sortir de ma chambre.

« La salle de bain est au bout du couloir, » je dis en pointant. « Il y a des serviettes dans le placard à l’intérieur. » Elle hoche la tête et s’éloigne avec les vêtements. Quand elle est hors de ma vue, je disparais dans ma chambre en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Mon érection est devenue plus douloureuse. C’est pathétique de voir à quel point je suis facilement excité – le simple fait de voir Bella dans des fringues mouillées m’a presque achevé. Je me couvrirais probablement de ridicule si je la voyais nue un jour... Ça ne se produira pas. Bordel, je ne sais toujours pas. Je dois prendre des décisions. Quelques jours loin de Bella me feraient sans doute le plus grand bien. Ça me donnerait le temps de réfléchir.

Je détache mon pantalon, soulageant une partie de la tension dans ma verge. Ça ne suffit pas. Que ne donnerais-je pour avoir quelques minutes afin de régler ce problème, mais hélas, je ne dispose pas de ce temps. Et n’aurais-je pas l’air d’un gros pervers ? Me branler en secret pendant que Bella est seulement à quelques mètres de moi au bout du couloir...

J’ai déjà décidé que je ne vais pas initier autre chose avec elle. Pas ce soir, du moins ; pas avant d’avoir eu le temps de faire le tri dans mes problèmes. Avec un soupir, je m’empresse de retirer mes vêtements et, sans me donner la peine de me sécher, j’enfile une paire de jeans et une chemise. Le tissu me colle à la peau de manière désagréable. Cet inconfort est une distraction bienvenue.

À suivre...


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

 

BPOV

Voir Edward trempé de la tête au pied, c’était comme entrer dans le Jardin d’Eden. C’était... fascinant, aussi proche de la perfection que je ne pourrai jamais l’être. Il était comme un dieu échevelé et mouillé, sa beauté tellement accablante que le toucher apporterait la honte... Je soupire et me rejoue l’image de sa chemise blanche collée à son torse ferme et bien défini. Parlez-moi d’un concours de tee-shirt mouillé – diable, je payerais une fortune pour ça, et j’ai eu la veine de pouvoir me rincer l’œil gratuitement. La soirée a vraiment été formidable.

Je pouffe de rire en admirant furtivement sa salle de bain. Ça doit être celle des invités puisqu’elle est d’une propreté immaculée ; pas une seule serviette en train de sécher en vue. Mais à bien y penser, la salle de bain dans la chambre des maîtres doit être aussi impeccable... étant donné les tendance obsessives-compulsives soudainement très apparentes d’Edward. Seigneur, on dirait qu’il est capable de flotter dans sa maison sans que ses pieds ne touchent jamais le sol. Il n’y a rien, nulle part, qui soit placé de travers.

Je me dépêche de me changer dans les vêtements d’Edward. Ils ont son odeur – l’odeur de son détergent à lessive – et je colle mon nez directement sur le tissu pour le respirer à pleine bouffée. Ça sent si bon. Je me demande si ces fringues lui manqueraient, et juste comme je réfléchis à un moyen de les lui subtiliser, je vois mon reflet dans le miroir et je grimace. J’ai l’air vanné sous la lumière brillante, et mes cheveux sont un vrai fouillis. Je remercie le ciel de ne pas porter de maquillage, parce que je peux seulement imaginer l’humiliation que ce serait d’avoir des yeux de raton laveur devant Edward. Je fouille dans les tiroirs en quête d’une brosse à cheveux ou d’un peigne et, à ma grande surprise, je trouve une vieille brosse rose pleine de longs cheveux bruns parsemés de nœuds.

Je la prends et je l’observe avec incrédulité comme si elle était vivante et pouvait sentir mon hostilité palpable. 

Alors ce cavaleur permet à ses conquêtes de laisser leurs petits accessoires de toilette dégoûtants dans sa maison ? C’est intéressant – je me demande si la fille à qui cette brosse appartient vient souvent ici. De toute évidence, elle s’est préparée dans sa salle de bain... et puis je me détends. Salle de bain des invités, et non pas sa salle de bain. Mais est-ce vraiment mieux ? Je remets brusquement la brosse dans le tiroir où elle va percuter les autres objets en produisant un bruit métallique tapageur. Non.

Un coup frappé à la porte me fait sursauter. « Bella, est-ce que ça va ? As-tu trouvé les serviettes ? »

Je claque le tiroir en le fermant ; je me sens comme une gamine prise avec la main dans la jarre à biscuit. « Oui, ça va, » je réponds, m’empressant de ratisser mes cheveux emmêlés avec mes doigts. « Je sors dans une seconde. »

« Je serai en bas, d’accord ? » Dit-il à travers la porte.

« Très bien. »

Je passe encore quelques secondes à me rendre présentable. Mes doigts ne font pas du bon travail, mais je préférerais mourir que d’utiliser cette brosse à cheveux souillée. Quand je suis convaincue que je n’arriverai pas à faire mieux, je me retourne et ramasse mes fringues qui gisent sur le plancher en un désordre ruisselant. J’essaye de cacher mon soutien-gorge au centre de l’amas de vêtements, de manière à ce qu’Edward ne le voie pas, mais je me ravise et le laisse bien en vue sur le dessus de la pile. Ça ne fera pas de mal de le faire souffrir un peu plus.

Lorsque je redescends, Edward est déjà dans la cuisine en train de continuer à nettoyer. Il se retourne quand j’entre dans la pièce, et m’examine sans vergogne de la tête aux pieds dans ses vêtements ; il sourit comme un idiot et je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n’apprendras donc jamais, hein ? » Je demande. Il hausse les épaules, interloqué. Je lui tends mes vêtements mouillés, mon soutien-gorge noir ne pouvant pas passer inaperçu au sommet de la pile, et je dis, « Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ça ? »

Il fait une grimace et hoche la tête en direction de la porte de derrière. « Jette-les dehors. »

« Edward ! Il n’en est pas question ! » Je l’admoneste.

« Je ne faisais que plaisanter, Bella. Donne. » Il prend les vêtements et je l’observe avec amusement alors que son regard se fixe sur mon soutien-gorge. Puis sur ma poitrine. Et finalement sur mon visage. Il déglutit péniblement. « Euh, je vais juste les mettre dans le sèche-linge. »

« Okay, » je réponds suavement.

« Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, » me prévient-il. « Le plancher est glissant. »

« Hm hmm. »

Il disparaît et je commence immédiatement à nettoyer là où il en est rendu. Je réalise soudainement, avec une toute nouvelle clarté, à quel point je suis puissante. Je viens juste de voir Edward Cullen à son plus sexy – trempé et pantelant – et j’ai résisté à cette merde de tentation. En matière de self-control, il n’y a que Jésus qui puisse me surpasser. Putain, je peux le faire.

Il y a plusieurs minutes qu’il est parti ; je commence à m’inquiéter pour mon soutien-gorge, mais avant que je ne puisse m’y attarder, il revient avec plusieurs serviettes soigneusement pliées. Il en dispose deux en travers du comptoir et commence à essuyer, repoussant tout sur le plancher. Je regarde avec amusement, les lèvres pincées et les bras croisés. Edward voit ma posture et lève les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

Je m’empresse de hausser les épaules avec nonchalance. « Rien. Est-ce que tu t’y prends toujours comme ça pour nettoyer ? » Je questionne avec scepticisme. L’eau qui n’est pas absorbée dans la serviette s’écoule du comptoir ; elle frappe le sol en éclaboussant faiblement, suivie rapidement par les coquilles d’œufs cassées et les pelures de pommes de terre. Edward sourit légèrement et hausse les épaules.

« Je n’ai jamais eu une aussi grosse tâche de nettoyage avant, alors je suis obligé d’improviser un peu. »

Il est fâcheusement insouciant au sujet de sa cuisine ravagée. Il lutte, ça c’est certain – mais pourquoi n’a-t-il pas crié ou ne s’est-il pas mis en colère ? Est-ce que ça fait toujours partie de sa ruse pour que je lui succombe ? Sans doute que oui.

« Ouais, bon. C’est principalement de ta faute. »

Il relève un sourcil mais reste sagement silencieux, absorbé dans sa tâche.

Le CD a cessé de jouer depuis longtemps. Mis à part le clapotage de l’eau sous nos pieds, c’est anormalement tranquille. Je me hasarde à faire le tour de l’îlot central. « Ça te dérange si je remets de la musique ? »

Edward lève les yeux vers moi, incrédule. « Tu le demandes, maintenant ? » Lance-t-il. Je suis surprise alors qu’il m’adresse rapidement un demi-sourire ; il essaye de faire passer pour du badinage son petit accès de colère furtif, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Peut-être que je suis allée trop loin avec l’histoire des CD. Oh, attendez – il n’a même pas encore vu ce que j’ai fait à sa collection. Je déglutis et me précipite hors de la cuisine en dépit de son mécontentement évident de me voir jouer avec ses affaires. D’ailleurs je pense qu’à ce stade-ci, il n’y a plus de raison de se formaliser pour ce genre de détail mineur.

Son meuble de divertissement est encore partiellement ouvert, et plusieurs CD sont entassés les uns sur les autres devant la pile désormais désorganisée. Je m’empresse de fourrer un CD des Beatles choisi aléatoirement dans le lecteur, et je cherche en vain le boîtier du CD d’Oasis. Je ne le vois nulle part. Finalement je range le disque compact dans le boîtier de celui des Beatles, et je ferme la porte pour dissimuler les preuves incriminantes.

Quand je me retourne, je vois Edward appuyé contre la porte du living-room, m’observant avec les bras croisés. Je sursaute, effrayée, et place une main sur mon cœur qui bat comme un fou.

Edward fait un geste en direction de son centre de divertissement maison. « J’ai vu que tu t’en es aussi donné à cœur joie avec ma collection de CD. »

Je regarde nerveusement derrière moi, puis je reprends mon aplomb en vitesse et j’avance, contournant Edward. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » je dis avec assurance. Une fois que je suis dans la cuisine, je crie, « Il y a encore beaucoup de nettoyage à faire. Si tu veux que je t’aide, tu ferais mieux de revenir ici t’activer. »

Je grimace un peu ; je sonne comme une parfaite garce. J’ai détruit sa cuisine et j’insiste pour qu’il me donne un coup de main pour la nettoyer, sans quoi il devra s’atteler à la tâche tout seul. Ce n’est pas dans ma nature ; je nettoie mes propres dégâts, je rembourse l’argent que j’emprunte, et je demande la permission avant de toucher les choses qui ne m’appartiennent pas. Je ne me glisse pas dans les maisons de quasi-inconnus pour comploter des mauvais coups quand ils ne sont pas là. Je suis une bonne personne. Et pourtant voici Edward, qui me fait aller à l’encontre de tous mes principes à cause d’un pari frivole et stupide sur moi.

Il me suit dans la cuisine et nous conversons à bâtons rompus pendant que nous nous affairons. 

« Alors, comment a été ta journée ? » Je demande de façon désinvolte. Il me tance du regard.

« Longue. »

Évidemment il veut dire que sa journée a été longue à cause de moi. Eh bien, ma journée n’a pas été plus courte, crétin. J’ai dû travailler, cuisiner et nettoyer.

« La mienne aussi, » je réplique. « Mais je suis navrée d’entendre ça. »

« Ça va, Bella, » dit-il sans me regarder. 

Je décide d’utiliser une nouvelle tactique : jouer la carte de l’innocence. C’est la méthode de prédilection de Rosalie lorsqu’elle tente d’obtenir un truc qu’elle convoite ou de convaincre quelqu’un de voir les choses de la même façon qu’elle – eh bien, à moins que ce quelqu’un ne soit moi. Dans ce cas elle se contente de me dévisager avec un regard meurtrier assez glacial pour faire geler l’enfer, et elle me dit comment les choses vont se passer.

« J’ai beaucoup aimé te voir aujourd’hui, Edward, » je lui dis doucement. « Je me suis bien amusée. »

La bataille d’eau était réellement amusante – bien que froide et embarrassante – mais je ne suis pas sûre qu’il soit d’accord. Quoique techniquement c’est lui qui l’a initiée. Mais fouetter son cul avec une serviette m’a procuré énormément de plaisir – je voudrais le refaire bientôt. Je souris malgré moi.

« Bien sûr, Bella, détruire ma cuisine nous a apporté des tonnes de plaisir, » répond-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Ne sois donc pas rabat-joie, » je rétorque promptement. « Qu’aurais-tu fait d’autre ? »

« Je serais probablement en train de me prélasser sur mon sofa. »

Je toussote dans ma main. « C’est rasant un max. » Mais diable, je serais sans doute en train de faire la même chose. Je ne peux pas juger le gars.

« Ou peut-être que je me relaxerais dans le bain à remous, » poursuit-il. Mes yeux dardent soudain les siens, ma curiosité piquée. Bain à remous ?

« Tu as un bain à remous ? » Je demande. 

Il ricane de me voir si empressée. « Peut-être. »

« Eh bien, où est-il ? »

« À l’arrière. »

Pincez-moi je rêve. Quelle excuse parfaite pour avoir un Edward sexy, presque nu, et mouillé – tout ça pour mon plaisir visuel, bien entendu. Mais aussitôt que les images jaillissent dans ma tête, ma raison sautille comme une déchaînée, et les drapeaux d’avertissement deviennent fous furieux, criant, « Arrête de fantasmer ! Arrête ! » 

Je n’ai même pas de maillot de bain. Maudit. Pourquoi n’ai-je pas anticipé un truc comme ça ? Mais mes sous-vêtements me couvrent autant, bien qu’avec moins de goût...

Ma raison braque sur moi des regards honteux. Je devrais vraiment l’écouter, mais putain, elle ne me laisse jamais avoir du plaisir. Si je l’avais écoutée ce soir, je serais en train de visionner Lost pour la énième fois sur mon canapé, et mon rancard serait avec Ben & Jerry. Ce qui, en fait, ne sonne pas si mal... mais voir Edward dans un bain à remous sonne mieux. Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux.

La diablesse en moi laisse échapper sans vergogne, avant que je ne puisse la retenir, « Tu veux faire saucette ce soir ? »

Bordel de merde. Le dire à voix haute met vraiment en lumière à quel point cette idée est stupide. S’il essaye de faire un truc pas très catho, je n’aurai nulle part où aller sauf passer en courant à travers sa maison quasiment à poil. 

Il me regarde pendant un instant comme s’il réfléchissait soigneusement à sa décision. « Tu n’as pas de maillot de bain, » déclare-t-il finalement. 

Il a raison, bien sûr ; une partie de moi applaudit triomphalement, soulagée, tandis qu’une autre partie meurt un peu, enfouie loin à l’intérieur. Je n’argumente pas.

« Ouais, c’est vrai, » je grogne. « Peut-être ce weekend ou quelque chose ? »

Je viens juste de me réinviter chez lui durant la fin de semaine par inadvertance. Ce n’est pas bon – pas bon du tout. Mais avant que je ne puisse me reprendre, Edward concède. « Peut-être. »

Peut-être ? Seulement peut-être ? Qu’est-ce qui lui prend ? Au départ il semblait être un gars allumé et désespéré qui essayait de gagner un pari, et maintenant on dirait que l’issue du pari lui est complètement égale. Ça n’a pas de sens. Est-ce qu’il a annulé le pari ? Est-ce que quelque chose que j’ai dit hier soir l’aurait fait réfléchir ? Une fille peut toujours espérer.

Toutes les épices ont été rassemblées sur le comptoir. Juste pour le mettre à l’épreuve, je les ramasse et je vais les ranger dans l’armoire, au hasard, sans me soucier de les remettre dans leurs fentes respectives. Je ne vérifie pas les noms, si bien que pas un seul contenant ne se retrouve à la bonne place. Je ne me cache pas pour accomplir ma tâche, me demandant si Edward va remarquer mon petit manège.

Il ne s’écoule qu’une dizaine de secondes avant qu’il ne vienne se placer derrière moi, si proche que je peux sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps. Il regarde par-dessus mon épaule pour voir où j’en suis.

« Ces condiments sont censés aller dans certaines fentes, » m’informe-t-il. Je lève des yeux innocents vers lui.

« Mais il y a les noms des aromates sur les couvercles, » je fais remarquer.

« Oui, mais les noms sont aussi inscrits sur l’étagère elle-même, en-dessous de chaque compartiment, » réplique-t-il en les pointant du doigt. « Ils sont organisés pour être faciles à trouver. »

« Eh bien c’est débile, » je réponds. « Je voudrais organiser mes propres épices de la façon qui me plaît. »

« Mais moi, c’est de cette façon-là que ça me plaît, » dit-il, et dans la seconde qui suit, il me pousse gentiment du chemin. « Tiens, laisse-moi m’en occuper. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais je recule quand même. Je me dirige vers l’évier et je rince les dernières assiettes avant de les fourrer dans le lave-vaisselle. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser – c’est clair qu’il n’est pas content, et pourtant il ne semble pas en colère. Et il n’essaye pas non plus de me toucher de façon sournoise. Il est juste si... calme. Impassible. Exaspérant d’indifférence. À quoi penses-tu, Edward Cullen ?

La cuisine est presque totalement nette. Le lave-vaisselle est rempli, les déchets ont disparu, et les comptoirs sont brillants de propreté. Il reste seulement le plancher à nettoyer ; je jette des serviettes par terre et je commence à l’essuyer pendant qu’Edward finit de réorganiser son étagère à épices bien-aimée. Quand il a terminé, il sort une bouteille de Pine-Sol de sous l’évier et en verse dans un grand récipient avant de remplir celui-ci avec de l’eau. Il passe la serpillière pendant que je nettoie et éponge le plancher. Ce faisant, nous n’échangeons pas un mot.

Alors que je passe à côté de lui, je mets le pied dans une zone savonneuse et je glisse ; il tend le bras pour m’attraper et j’agrippe sa chemise avec mon poing, manquant de l’entraîner dans ma chute et étirant le tissu dans le processus. Edward réussit à nous redresser tous les deux et ne peut se retenir de glousser.

« Avec toi c’est la catastrophe assurée, hein, Swan ? »

Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien et sa main tient toujours fermement mon bras. Cette proximité entre nous est troublante, comme toujours, et tout à coup on dirait qu’il n’y a que ses lèvres dans mon champ de vision. Je m’empresse de regarder ailleurs et je le repousse en grimaçant.

« Apparemment, tu fais ressortir ce qu’il y a de pire en moi, » je marmonne. 

Edward fait semblant qu’il a mal entendu et met une main en cornet sur son oreille. « Quoi ? As-tu dis que je fais ressortir le meilleur en toi ? »

« Ne t’envoie pas de fleurs, Eduardo. » Il glousse.

J’ai initié le baiser la nuit dernière. Certes je l’ai allumé à quelques reprises aussi, mais bon... S’il veut tellement me mettre dans son lit, pourquoi n’essaye-t-il pas de m’embrasser à nouveau ? Est-ce que j’embrasse si mal que ça ? Sûrement pas...

Maintenant on peut dire que la cuisine brille comme un sou neuf, ou presque. Je n’arrive pas à croire que je l’aie aidé à nettoyer la totalité du gâchis – si cette idée de dîner surprise ne s’est pas retournée contre moi, je ne sais foutrement pas ce que ça a fait. C’est moi qui me suis retrouvée avec un dégât sur les bras ; Edward a pris toute cette affaire beaucoup mieux que je ne l’avais espéré, et nous avons passé une heure entière à faire disparaître les traces de mon méfait. Merde.

Le lave-vaisselle est en marche. Avec un énorme soupir, Edward retire le sac de la poubelle et l’attache en faisant un nœud serré. Le sac-poubelle est à peine à moitié rempli.

« Je vais aller mettre ça dehors, » me dit-il, et sans attendre une réponse, il le transporte à l’extérieur, pieds nus. Je me penche pour le regarder passer. Mmm... Quelle vision exquise.

Je ne trouve rien d’autre à nettoyer. La cuisine tout entière embaume le Pine-Sol et le savon. Craignant de me mettre à planer à cause des vapeurs chimiques des produits de nettoyage, je m’empresse de sortir le Tiramisu du réfrigérateur, et je l’apporte dans le salon avec deux cuillères. Edward n’aimera probablement pas ça – mais je m’en fiche. Je m’installe sur le sofa, les jambes repliées sous moi, et j’attends avec le Tiramisu sur mes genoux. Quelques secondes plus tard, j’entends Edward réintégrer la cuisine. 

« Bella ? » Appelle-t-il.

« Ici. »

Il entre dans le séjour et me trouve perchée sur le canapé avec le Tiramisu fin prêt à être mangé. « Oh, tu as décidé que nous allions manger ici, hein ? Et c’est reparti pour détruire la pièce suivante ? » Me taquine-t-il. Ou du moins, je crois qu’il plaisante. Quoi qu’il en soit, je roule des yeux.

« Est-ce qu’il t’arrive parfois de t’embêter toi-même ? » Je demande sur un ton sarcastique.

Il ricane. « Alors maintenant je t’embête ? »

« Fréquemment. »

« Et pourtant, pour une quelconque raison, on dirait que tu ne peux pas rester au loin. »

Je demeure bouche bée, agrandissant les yeux. Ce petit enfoiré. Si seulement il savait. Il mérite que je lui fasse regretter le jour où il a regardé dans ma direction pour avoir fait ce commentaire.

Il s’assied à côté de moi sur le divan et je m’éloigne, toujours contrariée et renfrognée. Son sourire ne fait que s’intensifier.

« Tu es fâchée contre moi à présent ? » Dit-il pour tenter de m’amadouer.

« Oui, » je rétorque avec rancune. « Et j’ignore ce que tu t’imagines, mais sache que tu n’es pas si irrésistible que ça. » Mensonges, que des mensonges. Si ce n’était pas de ce pari, je lui sauterais dessus en moins d’une nanoseconde.

« Donc tu trouves que je suis un petit peu irrésistible ? » Questionne-t-il sans se défaire de son sourire.

« Non. » 

Vraiment brillant comme réponse.

« Ce n’est pas ce que tu as dit. » 

Je fais semblant que je ne l’ai pas entendu et j’ouvre le récipient de Tiramisu. Sans lui offrir sa cuillère, j’en prends une énorme bouchée et je gémis bruyamment. « Humm, c’est vachement bon, » je dis, la bouche pleine. Il pense sans doute que je suis une truie, mais je m’en fous. Il me lance un regard futé alors que je prends une autre bouchée.

« Tu vas manger ce truc au complet sans partager ? » Demande-t-il, visiblement amusé. La barquette qui contient le dessert est assez grosse pour contenter au moins deux Emmett.

« Peut-être. » J’enfourne une autre bouchée.

« Hmm. » Edward n’argumente pas ; il m’observe attentivement, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Ses yeux verts sont pénétrants.

« Pourquoi le demandes-tu, Edward ? Voulais-tu en avoir un peu ? » Je plonge ma cuillère dans le Tiramisu et la ramène vers lui pour lui donner une bouchée. Il la regarde pendant un moment avant que ses yeux émeraude ne reviennent s’ancrer dans les miens. Quand il ouvre finalement la bouche, j’avance ma cuillère, feignant de renoncer à la prochaine bouchée, mais je change brusquement de direction et fourre à nouveau la cuillère dans ma propre bouche. Edward écarquille les yeux de surprise tandis que j’éclate d’un rire odieux autour d’une bouche pleine de biscuits doigts de dame et de crème.

« Tu crois que c’est drôle, hein ? » Demande-t-il d’une voix grave, et avant que je ne puisse réagir, je me fais chiper la barquette de Tiramisu.

« Hé ! »

Il s’empare de ma cuillère avec autant d’aisance – mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Dans un accès de stupeur et de désespoir, je rampe pratiquement sur lui pour essayer de la récupérer. Il est penché au-dessus de l’accoudoir pour être aussi loin de moi que possible, mais il réussit tout de même à engloutir une gigantesque bouchée qui entre à peine dans sa bouche. Il a plein de crème sur les lèvres et je ne peux réprimer un ricanement.

« Tu es tout barbouillé de crème, » je lui dis de façon coquine.

« Ouais, et je parie que tu veux venir la lécher de mon irrésistible bouche, pas vrai ? » Raille-t-il. Putain non, est-ce qu’il vient vraiment de dire ça ? Il garde toujours le récipient hors de ma portée, son sourire arrogant plus dévastateur que jamais.

« Ne me fais pas déployer mon Kung Fu, » je l’avertis d’un air menaçant. Il se met à rire avec fracas avant d’enfourner un autre morceau trop gros pour sa bouche ; je le contemple comme un oiseau de proie en chaleur, pleinement consciente de la merveilleuse sensation de son corps dur et ferme sous le mien. Bon d’accord, peut-être que je ne tiens pas à récupérer le Tiramisu autant que je ne le laisse paraître... Est-ce un crime ?

« Qu’y a-t-il, Bella ? » S’enquiert Edward d’une voix moqueuse. « Tu veux du Tiramisu ? Le choo-choo arrive... » Il fait voler la cuillère dans ma direction comme un avion, et je la repousse presque violemment.

« Espèce de connard ! » J’ai passé assez de temps sur lui et je me rassieds à l’autre extrémité du canapé, faisant semblant de bouder.

« Allons, Bella. Ne sois pas triste... J’en ai gardé un peu pour toi. » Edward se glisse plus près de moi et me montre sa joue gauche, plus particulièrement la région couverte de crème à proximité de sa bouche. Il dépose la barquette sur la table basse, m’offrant l’occasion parfaite de la lui dérober, mais Swan la diablesse se manifeste soudainement – elle attrape le visage d’Edward dans ses mains, le tourne pour avoir un meilleur accès, et lèche la crème égarée sur sa belle gueule trop séduisante pour son propre bien. Je pense que nos yeux s’écarquillent simultanément.

Putain de bordel ! Est-ce que je viens sérieusement de faire ça ?

Inutile de râler à présent... Je ferme les yeux et pousse un gémissement, me délectant de son goût. Je dois bien l’admettre, c’est encore meilleur avec un soupçon d’Edward. Lorsque j’ouvre les yeux, il m’observe curieusement, son visage encore dans mes mains. Ses yeux verts sont deux immenses émeraudes en points d’interrogation. 

Je ne sais pas quoi faire moi-même – dans un monde parfait, je me fondrais simplement dans les coussins du canapé et je disparaîtrais. Ça n’aurait aucune importance que je vienne de faire cette chose ridicule mais oh, combien délicieuse, parce que je cesserais commodément d’exister à peu près à cette seconde précise.

Peut-être que je pourrais commencer par libérer son visage... Ouais, bien pensé, Swan. Je suis sûre que le reste te viendra au fur et à mesure. Un pas à la fois, c’est tout ce que je demande.

Edward arbore son sourire légendaire une fois encore. « Comment c’était ? » Interroge-t-il. 

Je relève un sourcil, mais je continue à jouer. « Un peu présomptueux à mon goût. »

Pour une raison quelconque, je n’ai toujours pas relâché son visage. 

« Ah vraiment ? Parce que tu avais drôlement l’air d’aimer ça... »

Ferme-la, Cullen. Sans crier gare, je me penche et le réduis au silence avec mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux ; je ne pense pas, je me contente de sentir et d’apprécier, parce que je le peux, foutue merde. Je peux embrasser de jolis garçons si ça me chante. J’ai même eu la bénédiction de Rosalie Hale, putain, ce qui n’est pas peu dire. Et j’ai dit à Emmett que j’allais m’amuser avec les amygdales d’Edward... Et Bella Swan ne raconte jamais de mensonge. À moins que ça ne joue en sa faveur, bien sûr.

Edward se raidit pendant une seconde, mais avant que je ne puisse m’attarder sur sa réaction, il répond avidement à mon baiser, fermant les yeux alors qu’il m’embrasse avec plus de vigueur et d’acharnement. Sa langue se faufile dans ma bouche et il a le goût du Tiramisu – c’est chaud, sucré, et paradisiaque. Mes mains se déplacent de son visage à ses cheveux, emmêlant ses boucles couleur de bronze, tandis que l’une des siennes trouve refuge sur ma hanche et que l’autre se glisse dans mon dos pour m’attirer encore plus près de lui.

Chaque fibre de mon être est suspendue à ce moment, absorbée par sa saveur et son parfum ; j’ai imaginé l’embrasser à nouveau d’innombrables fois depuis le bref instant où nos lèvres ont fait connaissance, à l’extérieur de mon immeuble, mais rien ne peut se comparer à la réalité, qui est tellement mieux.

Avant que je ne sache vraiment ce qui se passe, il se détache doucement de moi, nos lèvres se séparant pour un moment très court. Il flotte au-dessus de moi et place un genou entre mes jambes. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour se rendre à mon menton, longer ma mâchoire, mon cou, chaque contact de sa bouche et de sa langue sur ma peau tellement doux et sensuel que des frissons se propagent le long de mon épine dorsale. Et mes mains – eh bien, elles refusent catégoriquement de délaisser sa chevelure magnifique.

Tandis que ses lèvres voyagent vers le sud, ses mains suivent la même direction ; elles se déplacent dans mon cou, effleurant le tissu du tee-shirt qu’il m’a prêté. Il s’appuie sur son coude, utilisant une main pour tirer le col du tee-shirt en question vers le bas et exposer plus de peau ; chaque endroit qu’il embrasse semble s’enflammer. Son autre main s’attarde sur l’ourlet de mon chandail, flirtant avec les options – prenant une décision – jusqu’à ce que finalement elle disparaisse de ma vue, frôlant la peau de mon flanc et de mon ventre. 

Très vite j’enregistre que je ne porte pas de soutien-gorge ; très vite aussi, la main d’Edward se met à caresser délicatement le côté de mon sein, titillant avec ses jointures, et ensuite avec ses doigts. Chaque effleurement fait en sorte qu’il m’est de plus en plus difficile de penser, pourtant je dois garder toute ma tête – je dois être en mesure de l’arrêter lorsqu’il sera allé assez loin.

Ma main explore son dos, sentant ses muscles et ses bras. Je veux qu’il enlève sa chemise. Maintenant. Je tire maladroitement pour la faire remonter dans son dos et il glousse avant de passer une main autour et de l’arracher complètement. Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux. Je fais courir mes mains sur sa peau nue ; il est à la fois doux comme du satin, dur comme du marbre, et chaud comme un brasier. 

Ses lèvres trouvent les miennes encore une fois. Je me déplace sur le canapé, soulevant mes hanches en quête d’une position plus confortable, et ce faisant j’appuie légèrement contre son entrejambe ; il gémit dans ma bouche même à ce contact superficiel, et le son envoie un étrange picotement directement à mon ventre. 

Sa main se retrouve à nouveau sur mon tee-shirt. Son poignet repousse le tissu vers le haut, et je me languis de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? J’ai une certaine pudeur, après tout, et révéler ma poitrine dans toute sa nudité à un homme qui ne me veut que pour une chose ne semble pas la plus brillante des options. Mais bon Dieu, je veux qu’il me touche...

Son pouce se promène sur le renflement inférieur de mon sein, et toute pensée rationnelle s’envole par la fenêtre. Mes mains vagabondent sur sa poitrine, palpant et explorant, alors qu’il mordille gentiment le lobe de mon oreille. Je gémis, et lorsqu’il remonte mon chandail au-dessus de mes seins, je me retrouve assise, lui permettant ainsi de le retirer complètement.

Sans mon tee-shirt, je me sens vulnérable et exposée ; j’ai une envie irrésistible d’envelopper ma poitrine avec mes bras pour me cacher, mais avant que je ne puisse réagir ou penser, Edward murmure, « Tu es si belle. »

Je rougis ; je ne sais pas s’il dit ça à toutes les filles, mais ça induit sans l’ombre d’un doute le même picotement sensuel dans mes entrailles que lorsque j’entends ses gémissements de volupté. Se penchant un peu, il embrasse l’espace entre mes seins, suçant doucement, avant de tourner son attention sur un sein, puis sur l’autre. Il prend chaque mamelon dans sa bouche et le suce gentiment, de manière taquine, avant de mordiller le dessous de mon sein. Ma poitrine imite les mouvements de la houle contre lui tandis que je respire par saccades. 

Ses lèvres redescendent vers le sud une fois encore, atteignant mon nombril, puis la bordure de mon survêtement. Quand il risque un doigt à l’intérieur de l’ourlet, je deviens nerveuse – ceci commence à aller trop loin. Avec une respiration chancelante, je souffle, « Edward ? »

Il hausse les deux sourcils en levant les yeux vers moi. « Oui, Bella ? »

Je suis atrocement partagée entre le désir immense que je ressens pour lui et l’envie de le repousser. Jamais je n’ai été autant en conflit avec moi-même qu’à cet instant. 

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ; je veux encore l’embrasser, et en même temps je ne veux pas qu’il mette sa main dans ma culotte. Il a beaucoup trop de contrôle sur cette situation. « Viens ici, » je chuchote, tirant gentiment sur ses cheveux, et il remonte le long de mon corps jusqu’à ce que nos lèvres se rencontrent une fois de plus.

Je ne suis pas follement expérimentée dans le domaine du sexe, mais je sais que si nous continuons ces petits ébats, je me dois d’être en contrôle. À l’aide de quelques poussées maladroites et de changements de position, je parviens à l’avoir allongé sur le sofa et à m’installer par-dessus lui. L’excitation ne me quitte pas – l’adrénaline pompe encore à pleine capacité dans mon système – mais mes nerfs sont sensiblement moins tendus. Si je pouvais l’attacher, me permettant de profiter de ce moment pendant qu’il est immobile, incapable de tourner la situation à son avantage, je le ferais certainement.

Je fais la même chose qu’il m’a faite, traînant des baisers le long de sa mâchoire en descendant dans son cou, le goûtant par la même occasion. Sa barbe qui a recommencé à pousser rend l’expérience à la fois rugueuse et agréable. Mes mains explorent chaque centimètre qui leur est accessible tandis qu’il agrippe mes hanches, me tenant contre lui. Il me presse contre son érection dure à souhait et pousse des gémissements qui font picoter mon ventre encore une fois.

Je remonte son corps de la même façon que lui, embrassant et suçant, mordillant et pinçant légèrement, espérant le stimuler de manière convenable. Si je me débrouille à moitié aussi bien que lui, ce ne sera déjà pas si mal. Quand j’embrasse ses lèvres, je sens ses mains glisser dans mon pantalon, directement sur mes fesses nues, tout en m’attirant encore plus fermement contre lui. Nous gémissons ensemble, le son étouffé dans la bouche de l’autre. 

Quand ses hanches commencent à bouger contre les miennes, je sais que c’est le moment d’arrêter. Je peux mettre mes pieds dans l’eau, mais je ne suis pas équipée pour me submerger complètement – les conséquences me laisseraient vide et froide en retournant à la maison. On se serait servi de moi, et je resterais seule et déçue.

Je m’éloigne d’Edward et je le regarde – ses yeux sont bouillants, sombres de désir. Cette vue ne facilite pas les choses alors que je tends la main derrière moi et que je tire gentiment son bras. Il s’empresse d’enlever ses deux mains de mon pantalon.

Il ne va pas aimer ce que je dois lui dire. Je n’aime pas ce que je dois lui dire.

« Je pense que nous devrions arrêter. » Je suis à bout de souffle, construisant mentalement ma défense pendant que j’attends sa réplique.

Ses yeux verts cherchent les miens alors qu’il frotte son pouce sur ma joue, repoussant une mèche de cheveux rebelle au loin. Je suis surprise quand il acquiesce en vitesse. « D’accord, » souffle-t-il.

Il se penche vers moi et m’embrasse encore, doucement, sur les lèvres. Mes yeux frémissent et se ferment.

Je suis étonnée. Juste un simple... d’accord ? Pas de dispute ? Pas d’entêtement ?

Nous nous redressons lentement, ramassant et enfilant les vêtements qui sont allés valser sur le plancher pendant notre étreinte. J’aimerais avoir une excuse logique à lui fournir pour avoir arrêté en cours de route, mais ça importe peu – un bref coup d’œil à l’horloge numérique sur sa chaîne stéréo révèle qu’il se fait tard. Je dois conduire plus d’une heure pour retourner à Seattle, et je travaille demain matin.

Il y a comme un malaise entre nous tandis que nous sommes assis côte à côte sur le sofa. Maintenant il m’a vue à moitié nue, pourtant ça ne me semble plus une chose aussi terrible qu’avant. Mais c’est mal quand même. Le seul aspect positif, c’est que nous allons pouvoir nous bécoter un peu plus quand nous serons tous les deux en enfer.

Je regarde mes mains, me sentant timide tout à coup. « Je devrais probablement y aller, » je dis tranquillement.

Edward soupire. « Il est tard. Tu es sûre que tu devrais te taper toute cette route ? »

« Ça ne sera pas un problème. Je ne suis pas fatiguée. »

Il hoche la tête, passant une main dans le chaos de ses cheveux. « D’accord. »

Par pure curiosité, je demande, « Tu viens toujours à Seattle ce weekend ? »

Il sourit légèrement, mais son sourire n’atteint pas ses yeux. Comme c’est étrange...

« C’est ce qui est prévu, » répond-il.

Il va chercher mes vêtements à la salle de buanderie – j’aimerais bien porter son survêtement douillet et son tee-shirt pour retourner chez moi afin de pouvoir m’enivrer de leur délicieuse fragrance en chemin, mais je remonte à contrecœur me changer dans la salle de bain. Mes vêtements sont chauds et secs à présent, mais loin d’être aussi confortables.

Je lui laisse mon Tiramisu – j’ai fait ce dessert un nombre incalculable de fois – et il se conduit en gentleman en me raccompagnant à ma voiture. Nous nous attardons là un petit moment, aucun de nous ne sachant quoi dire. Il a les deux mains enfoncées dans ses poches tandis que les miennes sont croisées fermement sur ma poitrine.

Je considère m’excuser encore une fois pour la cuisine – pour m’être introduite chez lui – mais c’est seulement mon côté bonne fille qui essaye de se pointer. Ça irait contre mes plans et ce que j’essaye de faire ; je demeure silencieuse. Je deviens étrangement fascinée par le pavé de son allée sous mes pieds.

« Merci d’avoir préparé le dîner, » dit finalement Edward. « C’était toute une... surprise. » Je sais qu’il tente d’être désinvolte, et je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire.

« Pas de problème, » je réponds. « Si tu as autant apprécié, je devrais répéter l’expérience un jour. »

Il sourit. « Peut-être que la prochaine fois, ça devrait être chez toi. »

« Mais ta cuisine est tellement plus sympa, » je me lamente, et il émet un petit rire.

« Conduis prudemment, Bella. »

« Mais oui. »

« M’enverras-tu un texto quand tu seras chez toi ? »

Je relève un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pour que je sache que tu t’es bien rendue à destination, » dit-il, comme si c’était l’évidence même. « Il est tard. »

Je ne peux m’empêcher de me demander s’il se comporte ainsi avec toutes ses conquêtes de hasard. À entendre parler Emmett, il se rappelle rarement leurs noms en entier. Mais techniquement, je ne suis pas l’une de ses conquêtes... et ne le serai jamais.

« Bien sûr, Edward, » je réponds en souriant. « Bonne nuit. » Je me demande s’il va m’embrasser pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. Je refuse absolument d’initier un baiser encore une fois. Ce serait la troisième – trois à zéro, c’est un ratio qui ne me convient pas du tout. 

Il ouvre la portière de ma voiture, et je me glisse à l’intérieur, masquant ma déception derrière un sourire fermé. Pourquoi ne m’embrasse-t-il pas ? Et là, ça me frappe de plein fouet... bien entendu. Comme il est clair que nous n’allons pas nous envoyer en l’air dans son entrée de garage, à quoi bon ? Il n’a rien à foutre des baisers. Et il n’a rien à foutre de moi.

Cette réalisation génère une nouvelle sensation au creux de mon ventre... une sensation déplaisante. J’évite de le regarder, de peur que mes traits ne dévoilent trop les sentiments qui m’habitent présentement.

Mais alors, avec la portière toujours ouverte, il se penche et embrasse doucement mon front. « Bonne nuit, Bella, » murmure-t-il, puis il bouge pour embrasser mes lèvres une fois, deux fois, et une troisième fois – des baisers chastes et brefs sans la langue, mais parfaits justement pour cette raison. Je souris de toutes mes dents tandis qu’il s’éloigne et sourit à son tour en voyant ma réaction, avant de refermer tranquillement la portière. Je lui fais un petit signe de la main à travers les vitres teintées, pas certaine qu’il puisse me voir, et je recule lentement pour sortir de son allée.

Je passe le trajet du retour perdue dans mes pensées, trop absorbée pour monter le volume de la radio. J’ai déjà hâte qu’il vienne me visiter durant le weekend, et je sais que c’est mal. C’est mal, mais dorénavant je m’en fiche. Je vis dans l’instant, quelque chose qu’on m’a toujours enseignée ; je vais embrasser un joli garçon maintenant, et penser aux conséquences plus tard.

À suivre...


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

 

BPOV

Je n’ai qu’un seul désir, et c’est de me relaxer dans mon bain, mais aussitôt que je plonge finalement mon corps fourbu dans l’eau, on frappe à tout rompre à la porte. Je me raidis ; putain, qui cela peut-il bien être ? Je n’attends personne, et j’ai expressément dit à Rose que j’ai un rancard avec Johnny Pomme-de-douche ce soir. Pourtant, le martèlement continue, et je me retrouve hors de la baignoire, grelottant dans l’air frisquet en plus d’être de très mauvaise humeur alors que je m’enveloppe dans mon peignoir en me dirigeant rapidement vers la porte. 

Je suis irritée au max, prête à me déchaîner sur Rose, mais après avoir ouvert la porte à toute volée, je me retrouve soudainement face à face avec un Edward Cullen trempé de la tête aux pieds, et glorieusement sexy. 

Je suffoque sous le coup de l’ébahissement, serrant mon peignoir plus étroitement contre mon corps de manière inconsciente. « Que fais-tu ici ? » Je demande d’un ton accusateur.

Edward m’adresse un sourire enjôleur, et je trouve difficile d’avoir l’air offensé alors que je suis si proche de ce fantasme sexuel ambulant. « Je suis venu te voir, » dit-il. « Et regarde, j’ai apporté le dîner. » Il tient un contenant de fraises trempées dans le chocolat et une bouteille de champagne. 

« Le dîner ? » Je persifle, essayant de continuer à simuler le désagrément, mais en réalité mes ovaires se réjouissent du spectacle devant eux. Il fait un pas à l’intérieur sans avoir été invité, dégoulinant d’eau partout sur mon plancher. Sa chemise est blanche et transparente – je le reluque ouvertement. « Tu es venu ici à la nage ? » Je m’enquiers avec sarcasme.

« À la nage, à la course – n’importe quoi pour parvenir à toi, » répond-il d’une voix onctueuse. Quand je relève un sourcil, il devient sérieux. « Il pleuvait, Bella. »

Je ne me souviens pas d’avoir vu tomber l’ombre d’une goutte de pluie, mais peu importe. Je ferme la porte derrière lui – quand je me retourne, je vois qu’il me zieute dans mon peignoir.

« Est-ce que j’ai interrompu quelque chose ? » Demande-t-il.

« Oui, je prenais un bain. »

« Eh bien, ne te gêne surtout pas pour moi. »

Non mais quel culot ! Tellement gonflé tout à coup. Et plus arrogant que jamais, bien entendu.

« Ne compte pas là-dessus, Cullen, » je lui réponds en grimaçant. Je retourne à la salle de bain en trottinant pour aller récupérer mon pyjama sagement plié sur la vanité. Je suppose qu’Edward m’attend dans le séjour, mais lorsque je m’apprête à fermer la porte, une main puissante se faufile dans l’embrasure pour la bloquer. Je sursaute, n’ayant pas réalisé qu’il me suivait. « Merde ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Je demande, atterrée. 

« Je me joins à toi, » dit-il tranquillement. La porte se ferme avec un petit ‘clic’, et soudain je me retrouve prise au piège dans l’espace minuscule. Les yeux d’Edward sont sombres et invitants. Je me perds dedans avant de secouer la tête et reculer.

« Non, je ne crois pas. » 

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Bella. Tu le veux autant que moi. » Il dit ça comme s’il annonçait les prévisions météo pour demain.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que je veux... »

Mais de toute évidence, il le sait, parce que dans la seconde qui suit, je me fais pousser contre le comptoir du lavabo, son corps dur et humide pressé sur le mien. Je n’ai nulle part où aller, non pas que j’aie envie de partir. Il a raison – je veux ceci.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, » murmure-t-il. Sa voix est grave, séduisante – je peux sentir la chaleur de son souffle dans mon cou alors qu’il se penche vers moi. Avec précaution, il touche mon cou du bout des doigts, écartant lentement le col de mon peignoir. Je respire plus fort lorsqu’un des côtés du vêtement glisse le long de mon épaule. Il embrasse la peau exposée, mordant doucement. Je perds le fil de mes pensées.

« Je... Je... »

« Dis-le, Bella. » Ses mains se dirigent au sud, détachant habilement le cordon de mon peignoir. En un éclair il tire violemment sur celui-ci pour l’ouvrir, et je suis exposée, complètement nue devant lui. Ses yeux me scrutent avec indolence, noirs de désir. Étonnamment, je ne suis pas embarrassée qu’il me voie comme ça. Je suis excitée, sexy, et pleine d’assurance ; je croise son regard avide sans sourciller.

« Tu es foutrement belle, » dit-il en m’admirant sans retenue. « Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

J’ai le souffle coupé rien qu’à le regarder.

« Toi, » je murmure.

« Comment tu me veux ? »

Je n’ai pas honte de lui répondre, « Je te veux en moi. »

« Montre-moi, Bella. »

Je le pousse pour le faire reculer, me donnant l’espace nécessaire pour m’agenouiller devant lui. Je tâtonne fébrilement sa ceinture, j’ouvre brusquement sa braguette au risque de la déchirer, et je fais glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, puis de ses chevilles. Son boxer imbibé d’eau ne peut contenir l’énorme érection dissimulée à l’intérieur. D’un mouvement leste je tire son caleçon vers le bas, et son érection me saute presque au visage. 

Il est dur et chaud devant moi, pourtant je ne perds pas mon temps à m’émerveiller sur sa beauté avant de le prendre dans ma bouche. Il halète, puis grogne et ferme les yeux, ses mains en poings dans mes cheveux tandis que je suce toute sa délicieuse longueur.

« Bordel, Bella, » gémit-il. « Putain que c’est bon. »

Je suis ravie de lui procurer ces sensations voluptueuses, sans compter que je suis douloureusement excitée. Avant que je ne réalise ce qui se passe, il me remet sur mes pieds, et ses lèvres capturent les miennes dans un baiser brutal et passionné. Lorsqu’il me libère, ses yeux flambent dans les miens.

« Comment tu me veux ? » Demande-t-il encore, sa voix basse et menaçante. Je gémis.

« Je te veux en moi. Maintenant. »

« Tourne-toi, » exige-t-il, et je m’empresse de lui obéir. Une fois que je suis face au miroir, il se dépêche de finir de me débarrasser du peignoir, et je suis encore plus nue qu’avant. Je le regarde attentivement dans la glace. Sa grande main saisit mon épaule, me poussant vers l’avant au-dessus de la vanité. « Penche-toi. » Sa voix est rauque ; je fais ce qu’il me dit, et en un seul mouvement leste il glisse à l’intérieur de moi, me remplissant complètement. C’est encore mieux que je ne l’avais imaginé, et ça me fait crier de plaisir. Il continue de me pousser vers le bas, mon corps pressé contre le comptoir du lavabo alors qu’il me domine. Jamais je n’ai connu quelque chose d’aussi foutrement sensuel. Son regard est arrogant une fois de plus quand ses yeux rencontrent les miens dans le miroir.

« Est-ce que c’est ce que tu veux ? » Interroge-t-il d’une voix enrouée. Il saisit subitement mes cheveux, me tirant vers le haut de sorte que je doive cambrer le dos – ce qui a pour résultat de le faire buter encore plus loin en moi, et dans une mer de sensations, je peux à peine voir, à peine me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit sauf sur ce que j’éprouve en ce moment.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps avant d’exploser autour de lui, tombant en morceaux et criant sans vergogne. Il est toujours en train d’aller et venir sans relâche quand nous entendons une sonnerie bruyante en provenance de ma chambre. C’est quoi ce bordel ? Il est probablement 20h. Pourquoi diable mon réveille-matin se met-il en marche maintenant ? 

Le vacarme est de plus en plus fort. Edward me regarde dans le miroir. « Vas-tu aller l’arrêter ? »

Mais il ne me laisse pas bouger. Aveuglément, j’envoie ma main percuter les bouteilles qui se renversent sur la vanité jusqu’à ce que mon gros flacon de laque en métal frappe le sol avec fracas... 

J’ouvre grand les yeux même si je n’avais pas réalisé qu’ils étaient fermés. Tout est sombre autour de moi ; il me faut quelques minutes pour m’ajuster avant de réaliser que je suis dans ma chambre, plus précisément dans mon lit. L’alarme de mon réveille-matin est impitoyable, ses cris remplissant l’intérieur autrement silencieux.

Je l’éteins, la poitrine haletante. Toute ma merde est allée heurter le sol, y compris ma lampe de chevet. Tout devient soudainement étrangement calme. Un mince rayon de lune se déverse à travers les voilages de ma fenêtre, mais sinon tout baigne dans l’obscurité.

Je suis à bout de souffle comme si je venais de courir un marathon... ou d’avoir une incroyable baise dans ma salle de bain. Putain de merde, est-il possible de jouir dans son sommeil ? Je n’aurais jamais pensé que ça pouvait arriver, et pourtant me voilà en train de récupérer du meilleur orgasme que j’aie eu de mémoire récente. Tout ça grâce à ce putain d’Edward Cullen qui n’était même pas dans la pièce. Je ne me suis même pas touchée... Merde, il faut que je note ça dans mon journal intime ou quelque chose. Mais je n’ai pas de journal intime !

Il semblerait que cette nuit soit le moment idéal pour en commencer un.

« Oh mon Dieu... Tu as couché avec lui ! »

Je m’étouffe avec ma salade. Ça me prend une minute pour recouvrer mon aplomb. « Quoi ? Non, » je finis par bafouiller.

Rosalie me sermonne à l’autre bout du fil. « Ne me mens pas. Je sens ce genre de merde à cent lieues à la ronde. »

« Rose, je jure sur un millier de bonnes saintes vierges que je ne me suis pas envoyée en l’air la nuit passée. » Pas techniquement.

« Alors pourquoi parles-tu avec la voix d’une fille qui a eu un orgasme y a pas longtemps ? »

« La quoi ? » Je suis confuse... et légèrement mortifiée... et extrêmement étonnée. Jésus Christ, Rose est comme Yoda ou quelque chose avec cette étrange clairvoyance nouvellement acquise.

« Ça s’entend dans ta voix ; tu sonnes comme si tu venais de baiser, » élabore-t-elle.

« Comment une personne peut-elle sonner comme si elle venait de baiser ? »

« Écoute, je peux tout simplement sentir ces choses-là – ce n’est pas un truc qui s’enseigne. Alors, tu l’as fait, oui ou non ? » Sa question est comme un reproche.

« Non ! Rose ! »

« Es-tu sûre ? »

« Oui, Rose. Je pense que je me rappellerais un truc comme ça, » je réponds, exaspérée.

« Tu me le jures ? »

« Rose ! »

« Bon, d’accord. Je vais devoir te croire sur parole, je suppose, » dit-elle à contrecœur. « Mais tu me parais drôlement louche. Alors, les gamins, qu’avez-vous fait la nuit dernière ? »

« On a seulement passé du temps ensemble. Je lui ai préparé à dîner. » Je ne donne pas de détails.

« Hmm. As-tu détruit sa cuisine tel que prévu ? »

« Euh... ouais. »

« Avant, ou après avoir baisé ? »

« Maudit, Rose- »

« Ça va, pas la peine de t’énerver. C’était seulement une blague. » Non ce n’en était pas une, je peux le dire. Qu’elle soit damnée. « Alors que s’est-il passé ? » Elle cherche à me tirer les vers du nez. Ma salade, à peine touchée, est perchée sur mon bureau, dans un coin, afin de ne pas me gêner. Comme il ne se passait pas grand-chose hier au boulot, j’ai quitté deux heures plus tôt, mais le travail s’est amoncelé pendant mon absence. En conséquence, aujourd’hui je déjeune à mon bureau pour essayer de rattraper mon retard. Rose a téléphoné quatre fois d’affilée avant que je ne capitule et décide finalement de lui répondre.

« Nous nous sommes chamaillés avec de l’eau. »

Elle semble perplexe. « Chamaillés avec de l’eau ? »

« Ouais – avec la douchette de l’évier. »

« Putain, comment en êtes-vous arrivés là ? »

« J’ai fouetté son cul avec un linge à vaisselle. »

Elle rit de façon hystérique en arrière-plan. Je me tourne vers ma paperasse avec un petit sourire, mais ça ne sert à rien – le multitâches n’a jamais été ma force.

« Eh ben merde, Bella. Tu t’arranges toujours pour pimenter la sauce, hein ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’il a fait quand il a vu la cuisine ? Tu l’as bel et bien ruinée, pas vrai ? »

Je me sens tellement friponne de parler de ces choses avec Rose, mais c’est si amusant que je ne suis pas loin de m’en ficher.

« En fait il est demeuré vachement calme, » je dis, consternée rétrospectivement. Je parle tout bas car je ne tiens pas à ce que mes collègues de travail entendent cette conversation. « Je veux dire, je voyais bien que ça le faisait tiquer, mais il ne s’est jamais mis en colère ou quoi que ce soit. » Je néglige de lui dire à quel point j’ai trouvé ça réconfortant, mais aussi très frustrant.

« Vraiment ? En bien je suis sûr qu’il a joué celui qui prend bien les choses, mais qu’en vérité il bouillait intérieurement, » dit-elle prosaïquement.

« Je suppose. »

« Le but de notre démarche, c’est de le faire chier un peu et lui faire regretter ce qu’il fait, » me rappelle-t-elle. « Donc si ça semble l’avoir embêté, ça signifie que notre plan a réussi. Est-ce que tu es partie en le laissant se débrouiller tout seul avec le ménage ? » Demande-t-elle avec impatience. J’hésite, presque effrayée de révéler la réponse.

« Disons que je l’ai, euh... un peu aidé à nettoyer. » Je parle avec une toute petite voix. J’espère qu’elle ne m’entendra pas – qu’elle aura une crise d’amnésie impromptue et oubliera toute cette maudite affaire.

Puis il y a comme une courte pause forcée, et je sais que j’ai espéré en vain.

« Que veux-tu dire par un peu aidé à nettoyer ? » Elle forme les mots avec précaution, incertaine.

Je soupire et commence à remanier les papiers dans une tentative futile de me distraire et, sait-on jamais, bloquer mentalement une partie de ses répliques.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, » je réponds avec réticence.

Je l’entends souffler bruyamment avant de s’emporter. « Bordel de merde, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

« Non, Rose. Je. Ne. Sais. Pas. »

« Garde cette attitude pour toi, Bella. Tu te montres seulement irritée parce que tu as été stupide la nuit dernière. » Son humeur a fait un tour à 180 degrés, ce qui ne me surprend pas. Et je ne lui ai pas encore parlé de nos petites cabrioles sur le sofa... Quelque chose que je suis à présent certaine de ne jamais, au grand jamais, lui avouer, pas même sur mon lit de mort.

« Au cas où tu l’aurais oublié, Rose, j’ai des objectifs ici. Tel que d’obtenir qu’il m’accompagne au mariage. Je n’essaye pas de le faire fuir à toutes jambes. » Ma voix est un murmure étouffé parce que je me dois de dissimuler cette conversation aux collègues qui passent à côté de moi. Ils n’ont pas besoin de savoir que j’ai une vie un peu tordue.

« Il ne va pas s’enfuir en courant. Il essaye de gagner un pari, » me rappelle-t-elle encore.

« Nous ne connaissons même pas l’enjeux du pari. Si c’est de l’argent ou un truc débile, il pourrait juste dire ‘oh, et puis merde’ et passer à autre chose. »

« Aux dires d’Em, il est très friqué. Tu penses vraiment qu’il s’agit d’argent ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n’en ai aucune idée. »

« Pourquoi quelqu’un de bien nanti ferait-il un pari immoral pour de l’argent ? Ça n’a aucun sens, » poursuit-elle. 

« À moins que cet individu ne soit immoral, » je réplique.

« Crois-tu que ce soit le cas ? »

« Non. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être un peu... »

« Emmett ne pense pas que ce soit pour de l’argent. »

« Si Emmett est si bien informé, quelle est son opinion au sujet du pari ? » Je demande sarcastiquement. Mon attitude ne décourage pas Rose. 

« Il ne sait pas. Il est tout aussi perplexe que nous. »

« Eh bien, merci pour rien. »

« Tu sais, ça n’aurait pas été plus difficile pour Jacob de les suivre dans le couloir, » réfléchit-elle.

« Je sais ! Sérieusement, c’est quoi son foutu problème ? »

« Ah, les hommes, » grogne-t-elle.

Je suis bien d’accord.

« De toute façon, quelle merde essaye-t-on de se faire croire ? » Je questionne, exaspérée. « Ce n’est pas comme si Emmett était le putain d’omniscient Confucius. L’enjeu pourrait être un truc aussi stupide que de l’argent. » 

Rose éclate de rire bruyamment et s’éclaircit la gorge en vitesse. « Désolée, j’imaginais Em en Confucius, » admet-elle. « C’était plutôt hilarant. »

Je pouffe de rire aussi malgré moi. « Ouais, sûrement. »

Rose lance d’une voix très sérieuse, « Emmett a dit ‘Que dois-tu faire si ta petite amie commence à fumer ? Ralentis la cadence et utilise un bon lubrifiant.’ »

Je me retiens à peine de hurler de rire, attirant l’attention de plusieurs personnes qui se retournent et me regardent. Merde, je ne peux pas parler de ça ici, même si c’est l’heure de la pause-déjeuner. 

Rose rit toujours à l’autre bout du fil, s’apprêtant à m’envoyer une autre blague. « Emmett a dit... »

« Non, Rose ! » Je m’exclame en rigolant. « Je suis encore au boulot. »

« Tu travailles sur ton heure de pause ? Pourquoi ? »

« J’ai du retard à rattraper, alors je mange ici. »

« Oh, » répond-elle simplement. Elle poursuit. « Alors à part nettoyer, qu’avez-vous fait hier soir ? »

« Rien, » je dis innocemment. Je suppose que mon ton est trop innocent, parce qu’elle n’y croit pas une seconde.

« Dis-moi. Maintenant. » Foutue merde.

« Rose, je suis au travail, » je chuchote instamment.

Je l’entends respirer plus fort. « Tu as couché avec lui ! »

« Non ! »

« Quoi, alors ? »

« Ce n’était rien, vraiment. Je te raconterai plus tard. »

« Pas de ça avec moi, Bella. Si ce n’était rien, tu peux me le dire maintenant. »

« En fait il faut que j’y aille... »

« Nah. Vide ton sac. Tout de suite. » Tellement exigeante !

« Ce n’était rien ! »

« Bella... » Son ton est une mise en garde.

« Okay, je ne peux pas en parler ici. Je dois y aller. Je te raconterai ça plus tard. Au revoir. » Je raccroche sans lui donner le temps de répondre. Je m’assure que mon téléphone est en mode vibreur et je le range dans mon tiroir. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me fais honte en le ressortant pour vérifier si j’ai manqué des messages. Aucun.

Pourquoi suis-je si avide d’avoir de ses nouvelles ? Je n’arrête pas de me dire que c’est parce que je m’ennuie, mais de toute évidence ce n’est pas vrai – je me défonce à l’ouvrage en ce moment. Même s’il appelait, je doute fort que j’aurais le temps de bavarder avec lui.

Peut-être que c’est l’orgasme fulgurant que j’ai eu en rêvant qu’il me prenait sauvagement – ouais, ça semble plus raisonnable. Cet orgasme était plus intense que tout ce que j’ai jamais connu dans la vie réelle, ce qui est un peu attristant. Et effrayant aussi. Me languir d’Edward à cause d’un orgasme stupéfiant dans mon sommeil est une très, très mauvaise chose.

Avec un soupir résigné, je ferme mon téléphone, éliminant toute tentation. Il faut que je redescende du nuage sur lequel je flotte depuis cet orgasme avant de le voir ou lui parler à nouveau. À contrecœur, j’enfouis mon cellulaire au fond de mon sac à main, où il demeure bien sagement pendant le reste de la journée.

EPOV

Après que Bella soit retournée chez elle la nuit dernière, je me suis branlé. Deux fois. Et encore ce matin.

Jésus Christ.

J’ai un peu laissé déraper les choses hier. Je peux l’admettre ; je m’étais promis que nous n’allions rien faire, mais la logique a tendance à voler par la fenêtre quand une fille comme Bella lèche mes lèvres et gémit dans ma bouche. Si elle ne m’avait pas arrêté, je l’aurais probablement prise juste là sur le canapé. Ma bite se morfondait de désir ; ça aurait été facile. Le pari serait chose du passé – la vie reprendrait son cours normal, essentiellement. En fait, les choses iraient probablement encore mieux. 

Mais elle m’a arrêté.

Quand je reviens de ma seconde réunion, mon assistante me délivre un message. « Vous avez eu un appel pendant que vous étiez parti, M. Cullen. De la part de M. James Smith. Il a dit que c’était urgent, et de le rappeler dès que possible. » Elle me donne son numéro.

C’est quoi ces conneries ?

« Merci, Jane. » Elle acquiesce et disparaît.

Putain, que peut-il bien me vouloir ? Selon toute probabilité, il veut vérifier, déterminer si j’ai progressé – voir si j’ai déjà abandonné. Je secoue la tête et ignore le message – je doute que ce qu’il veut me dire soit urgent. Je ne suis simplement pas d’humeur à lui parler en ce moment.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Jane communique avec moi par l’interphone.

« Oui, Jane ? »

« M. Cullen, j’ai encore James Smith au téléphone. Est-ce que je vous transfère l’appel ? »

Je soupire. « Allez-y. » Aussi bien en finir avec ça tout de suite. Je réponds en vitesse. « Edward Cullen. » Mon ton est concis et railleur, comme c’est souvent le cas quand je suis contrarié. 

« Hé, mon pote, quoi de neuf ? » Demande-t-il de manière désinvolte.

« Je travaille, James. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

Mon ton semble le déconcerter. « Content d’avoir de tes nouvelles aussi. »

« James... »

« Alors dois-je conclure que les choses ne vont pas bien ? » Demande-t-il en suggérant la réponse. Je gémis intérieurement ; je n’ai vraiment pas envie de l’entendre jubiler. Je n’ai pas du tout envie de discuter au sujet de Bella avec lui.

« Les choses vont très bien. »

« Eh bien ça fait presque une semaine, mec. Il ne t’en reste plus que deux. Sinon... »

« Je sais, James. Il faut que je travaille, là. J’apprécierais que tu perdes ce numéro – j’ai un téléphone cellulaire. »

« Je sais, mais tu n’y répondais pas, » est tout ce qu’il trouve à répliquer. 

« Il y a une raison pour ça. Je. Travaille. »

« Bon sang, mon vieux, n’es-tu pas le patron ? Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. »

Pourquoi, putain de merde, est-ce que tout le monde pense que je peux diriger une compagnie en restant assis à me tourner les pouces toute la journée ? Pour l’amour du Christ...

« Au revoir, James, » je dis sèchement.

« Bon, d’accord, » fléchit-il. « Tiens-moi au courant, mec. »

Je raccroche sans lui répondre. James a toujours été fâcheusement persistant – qu’est-ce qui lui prend de m’appeler au bureau pour me parler de ça ? Ça aurait pu attendre à ce soir.

J’ai eu envie d’appeler Emmett toute la matinée. J’ai tellement hâte de me défouler sur ce couillon. Je l’ai appelé la nuit dernière, mais comme il fallait s’y attendre, il n’a pas répondu. Directement à sa messagerie vocale les deux fois – je ne me suis même pas donné la peine de laisser un message. Plus que tout, je suis impatient d’entendre ses excuses.

Vers midi, j’ai enfin une occasion de lui donner un coup de fil.

« Banque de sperme de Burbank. La branlette est à vous. La récolte est à nous, » répond-il joyeusement. C’est quoi ce délire ? Je ne suis pas surpris, étant donné que les salutations bizarres et lancées à tout hasard d’Emmett ne sont pas rares.

« Ça t’ennuierait de me dire ce qui t’est passé par la tête hier ? » Je m’emporte immédiatement dans le combiné. Il y a une courte pause à l’autre bout de la ligne.

« Puis-je demander à quoi tu fais allusion ? » Finit-il par dire.

« Tu sais à quoi je fais allusion, Em. Il n’y a que toi pour donner les clés de ma maison et le code d’accès à Bella sans d’abord me demander la permission. »

« Qui, moi ? » Il joue les idiots pour gagner du temps.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’a traversé la putain de cervelle ? » Je répète.

Il retrouve son sérieux, poussant un énorme soupir. « Je ne sais pas, mec. Elle a dit qu’elle voulait te faire une surprise. »

« Ça fait moins d’une semaine que je la connais, » je lui rafraîchis la mémoire.

« Eh bien... Elle est amie avec Rose, » dit-il en toute simplicité. Comme si être amie avec Rose était une garantie que rien ne pouvait aller de travers.

« Laquelle tu ne connaissais pas non plus il y a une semaine. »

« N’as-tu pas apprécié rentrer chez toi et te retrouver en présence d’une belle femme et d’un bon repas maison ? » Demande-t-il d’un ton mesquin. On dirait qu’il est impatient.

« Elle a démoli ma cuisine à elle seule, » j’explique, excédé. « Elle a même réorganisé ma foutue collection de CD. »

« Oh, quel péché ! » Marmonne-t-il avec sarcasme. Avant que je ne puisse commenter, il ajoute, « Tu sais, je pense que Bella est bonne pour toi. »

Je suis confus. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« C’est évident qu’elle t’affecte – et de plusieurs façons, je pense – et pourtant tu continues à la voir. »

« Ça, tu ne le sais pas. »

« Alors tu ne vas pas la revoir ? »

« Je... oui. » Pour le moment, du moins. Je n’ai pas été en mesure de réfléchir la nuit dernière, après mes deux séances d’auto-gratification.

« Tu vois, » dit-il avec suffisance. « Quoi qu’il en soit, mec, je dois y aller. Je n’ai toujours pas pris ma pause-déjeuner – c’est une journée de fous aujourd’hui. »

« Eh bien tu n’es pas pardonné, » je lui réponds, maussade.

« Je ne t’ai jamais présenté mes excuses. »

« Exactement. »

« Paix, mon frère. »

Je quitte le travail un peu tard, juste après 18h. Je n’ai pas eu de nouvelles de Bella de toute la journée et, bien que je ne sois pas étonné, je suis étrangement déçu. Même un échange de brefs messages railleurs aurait fait passer le temps de manière plus agréable. Quoique j’aurais pu initier cet échange... mais je ne l’ai pas fait. Pourquoi ne l’ai-je pas fait ?

Je réalise que je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Il y a une part de moi qui pense que j’aurais dû la contacter aujourd’hui, tandis qu’une autre part considère qu’il est plus sûr de garder mes distances afin de pouvoir réfléchir. En toute équité, je décide d’agir en accord avec cette dernière. Je ne l’appelle même pas au cours du trajet de retour chez moi. Je ne prévois pas l’appeler du tout.

Et là mon téléphone sonne, et pendant un bref instant j’espère que ce soit Bella. Puis je me sens stupide ; le nom de Lauren apparaît sur l’ID de l’appelant. C’est une des très rares filles avec qui je couche régulièrement – nous sommes amis, en quelque sorte, mais plus du genre connaissances qui baisent ensemble de temps en temps. Mais elle tient autant que moi à ce que ce soit comme ça – elle considère l’engagement avec autant de mépris et de dédain que moi. Je soupire bruyamment et je réponds.

« Allô ? »

« Hé, Edward, » dit-elle paisiblement dans le téléphone. « Tu viens de finir de travailler ? »

« Euh, ouais. »

« Tu veux venir chez moi ce soir ? »

S’il y a une chose que j’aime chez Lauren, c’est qu’avec elle on a toujours l’heure juste. Elle va droit au but sans tergiverser. Et pourtant ce soir j’hésite. Mais pourquoi ? Lauren n’est pas compliquée – il n’y a pas de questions, pas de manipulations psychologiques. Pas de maux de têtes pour trouver un moyen de la laisser tomber ou l’éviter carrément. Et bon Dieu, avec toute la tension sexuelle occasionnée par Bella, une partie de jambes en l’air serait certainement la bienvenue...

Et à ce moment là il y a un déclic dans ma conscience. Bella. Est-elle la raison pour laquelle je me sens soudainement coupable de vouloir baiser ? De vouloir faire quelque chose que je fais toujours ?

C’est une sensation étrangère. Je m’en préoccupe à peine, et j’imagine qu’il n’y a qu’une façon de m’en débarrasser : par la conquête.

« Bien sûr, Lauren, » je m’empresse de répondre, désireux de dissiper le doute. « Je vais juste arrêter chez moi quelques minutes, et j’arrive. »

Elle ne se donne pas la peine de s’inviter chez moi. Je n’aime pas ramener des filles à la maison, une règle dont elle est au courant – nous en avons déjà discuté à maintes reprises. 

Elle ronronne quasiment dans le téléphone. « D’accord, Edward. Ne me fais pas attendre longtemps. » Elle raccroche.

Je me sens nerveux et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ça ne m’est jamais arrivé avant. Puis je tourne dans mon allée et j’aperçois... une voiture ? Encore ? Un nœud se forme dans mon estomac, un million de pensées à la fois se bousculant dans ma tête tandis que je me prépare à revoir Bella. 

Il s’écoule beaucoup plus de temps qu’il ne le devrait avant que je ne me rende compte que ce n’est pas la Prius bleue de Bella qui est garée là, mais bien plutôt une Porsche jaune. Ceci sans compter qu’il y a une silhouette petite et filiforme perchée sur le capot, me souriant de toutes ses dents alors que je m’engage dans l’allée. Mon choc se dissout immédiatement pour être remplacé par une agréable surprise.

« Alice ? » Je me glisse hors de mon véhicule, incapable de contenir mon sourire tandis qu’elle saute en bas du capot de sa Porsche pour m’accueillir. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

À suivre...


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

 

EPOV

« Alice ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Elle bondit sur moi et jette ses bras autour de mon cou. « Surprise ! » Lance-t-elle avec animation. « Je vais rester pour le weekend ! »

Je ne peux contenir mon ébahissement tandis que je l’absorbe dans une énorme étreinte qui la soulève de terre. « Quand es-tu arrivée ? »

« Ce matin. »

« Et tu me le laisses savoir seulement maintenant ? » 

« Je voulais que ce soit une surprise, idiot. Tu es en retard, en passant, » me réprimande-t-elle.

« J’aurais sans doute pu être ici plus tôt si tu m’avais appelé, » je fais remarquer.

« Y a pas de plaisir quand y a pas de surprise. »

« M’as-tu attendu à l’extérieur ? Tu sais où trouver la clé, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, mais ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis là. Et tu sais comment je m’embrouille toujours avec cette stupide alarme – la dernière fois, les flics se sont pointés. Et puis, il fait beau aujourd’hui. » Elle me sourit timidement alors que j’ouvre la porte. Une fois à l’intérieur, j’enlève mon manteau pendant qu’elle se rend dans le living-room, jetant un coup d’œil autour d’elle. Peu de choses ont changé depuis la dernière fois qu’elle était ici. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle dit, « Jésus Christ, Edward. Ça ne te tuerait pas d’accrocher une image ou quelque chose. J’étais certaine que tu en aurais au moins une maintenant. »

Je lui montre un tableau sur le mur opposé. Une peinture abstraite de Slazo. « J’ai accroché un truc, comme tu peux le constater. »

« Une vraie image, » élabore-t-elle. « Tu sais, qui représenterait des gens. »

Je hausse les épaules. « Es-tu passée à la maison avant de venir ici ? »

« Bien sûr. Esme est venue me chercher à l’aéroport, » répond-elle. « En parlant de ça, tu viens dîner ce soir. Elle m’a cuisiné tous mes plats préférés ! » Elle joint les mains ensemble et se met quasiment à bondir sur place à la pensée d’un repas-maison préparé par Esme. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire.

« Laisse-moi me changer en vitesse, et on pourra y aller, » je dis, me dirigeant vers l’escalier. Et là ça me revient – merde ! Il faut que j’appelle Lauren. Je sors précipitamment mon téléphone de ma poche et compose son numéro en entrant dans ma chambre. 

« Tu as fait vite, » dit Lauren en répondant. « Est-ce que tu es ici ? » J’imagine qu’elle regarde à sa fenêtre, ou peut-être par la porte. Elle a l’air avide.

« En fait je ne vais pas pouvoir venir te retrouver, Lauren, » je m’empresse de répondre. Étonnamment, je ne regrette pas d’annuler notre plan baise. C’est comme si on m’enlevait un énorme poids de sur les épaules. 

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » Elle n’essaye pas de cacher sa déception.

« Ma sœur a décidé de se pointer à l’improviste. Nous allons dîner chez mes parents. »

« Eh bien, et pourquoi pas après ? » Sa voix exprime clairement le besoin qu’elle éprouve. Lauren est une femme séduisante – normalement je serais excité par son ardeur, mais ce soir je n’ai aucune tolérance. Si ça se trouve, ça me refroidit complètement.

« Je ne sais pas, Lauren. On verra. J’ignore à quelle heure je serai de retour chez moi. »

« Vas-tu m’appeler quand tu auras terminé ? »

Inutile de la ménager. « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. »

Elle se lamente une dernière fois avant que je ne mette un terme à notre conversation en raccrochant. Je change de vêtements en deux temps trois mouvements et je sors de ma chambre. À ma grande surprise, Alice est appuyée contre le mur à côté de la porte de ma chambre, les bras croisés, l’expression acerbe. Elle me regarde avec incrédulité au moment où je passe à côté d’elle.

« C’était Lauren ? » Demande-t-elle sur le champ. Je suis interloqué – m’a-t-elle écouté à travers la porte ?

« Oui, » je réponds en ajustant le col de ma chemise.

« Tu sors avec elle maintenant ? »

Je roule des yeux. « Tu connais la réponse à cette question. »

« Un jour, » poursuit-elle, « ton manque de respect envers les femmes va se retourner contre toi et te mordre le cul. »

Je suis surpris... et légèrement offensé. « Je ne lui manque pas de respect. C’est elle qui m’a appelé. » Elle me suit de près dans l’escalier.

« Tu encourages le comportement de salope, cependant, » continue-t-elle. Alice n’a jamais été du genre à me cacher ses sentiments. « Il te suffit de dire ‘Non,’ Edward. »

Je lui adresse un sourire narquois, et lui dis en rigolant, « Mais alors je ne prendrais jamais mon pied. »

« Tu peux obtenir ce que tu veux tout en faisant preuve de respect. »

« Allons, Alice, » je gémis. « Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir cette conversation en ce moment. » Nous l’avons déjà eue avant – la première fois, le jour où elle a rencontré Lauren par un mauvais concours de circonstances quand j’avais invité celle-ci chez moi pendant qu’elle était là. Lauren s’est présentée comme étant une amie, mais Alice a fait ses propres suppositions, et elle était ridiculement excitée pour moi. Lorsqu’elle a appris, peu après le départ de Lauren, que cette dernière n’allait pas revenir, son tempérament s’est aigri et ses sentiments vis-à-vis de mes habitudes ont conduit à une querelle qui a duré au moins une heure. 

Je déteste la décevoir, mais pour être honnête, ça ne la regarde pas. Je préférerais qu’elle ne sache même pas à ce sujet, et c’est pourquoi je suis un peu agacé de découvrir qu’elle a entendu ma conversation à travers la porte. 

Elle respire bruyamment en sortant de la maison. Je fais semblant de ne pas l’entendre tandis que je règle l’alarme et verrouille derrière nous.

« Très bien, Edward, » finit-elle par dire à contrecœur, et le sujet est clos.

« Tu restes à la maison ce soir ? » Je demande avec désinvolture. C’est plus logique qu’elle dorme chez Esme et Carlisle, et je n’ai vu aucune de ses affaires attestant qu’elle prévoie passer la nuit chez moi. 

« Oui, » répond-elle. « Tu veux me suivre ? Ou alors je peux te reconduire après, » offre-t-elle.

« Je vais te suivre. »

Carlisle et Esme demeurent seulement à dix minutes de chez moi. Il fait presque nuit dehors, mais l’intérieur de leur maison est éclairé, invitant... comme c’est toujours le cas. Nous sommes assaillis par une délicieuse odeur en entrant, et Alice pousse immédiatement un cri. « Oh mon Dieu que ça sent bon ! Hé, Esme, je l’ai trouvé ! »

Alice n’avait que six ans quand nous sommes venus vivre avec Esme et Carlisle. Elle était tellement bouleversée par la mort de notre mère, pleurant toutes les nuits, que ni Esme ni Carlisle n’ont insisté pour que nous les appelions ‘Maman et Papa.’ Ils nous ont accueillis sous leur toit alors que nous n’avions personne d’autre, mais ils n’ont jamais prétendu remplacer ce que nous avions perdu.

Esme vient vers nous en papillonnant – elle est très belle, comme d’habitude, portant des chaussures à talons avec simplicité pour préparer le dîner, ses cheveux flottant en vagues brillantes dans son dos. Un large sourire illumine son visage. 

« Bien, je vois que vous êtes arrivés ! Le repas est presque prêt. » Elle tend les bras, prend mon visage dans ses deux mains, et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. « Ça ne vous ennuierait pas trop de mettre la table, s’il vous plaît, les enfants ? »

« Pas de problème, on s’en occupe, » pépie Alice en prenant ma main, m’entraînant dans la cuisine pour aller chercher les assiettes et les couverts.

BPOV

Je n’ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles d’Edward, et je me suis fait un point d’honneur de ne pas le rappeler. Mon téléphone reste enfoui dans les profondeurs de mon sac, hors de ma vue, mais ça ne m’empêche pas d’y penser. Je dois me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas le sortir et le vérifier de manière obsessive.

Rose m’appelle après le travail, exigeant que nous allions boire un margarita quelque part. Elle se meurt de connaître les détails que j’ai refusé de lui donner plus tôt. Je rougis violemment rien que d’y penser, tentant poliment de refuser, mais Rose est quelqu’un qui n’accepte pas de se faire dire ‘Non.’ Elle a l’habitude de toujours obtenir ce qu’elle veut.

Je téléphone à Jake et l’invite à se joindre à nous, juste pour le plaisir. Je ne l’ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps – je dois dire aussi que je suis impatiente de savoir comment les préparatifs du mariage avancent. Lorsque nous arrivons au restaurant, je m’empresse de l’interroger tout de suite, avant même que nous soyons installés, afin que Rose ne puisse pas me harceler immédiatement. Elle endure mon petit manège le temps de boire trois stupéfiants margaritas, mais parvenue à sa quatrième consommation, elle ne peut plus dissimuler son impatience.

« Bella ! » Elle pose brutalement son verre vide sur la table, faisant bruyamment s’entrechoquer nos assiettes. « Ça fait une putain de demi-heure que je vous écoute parler d’amuse-gueules et de rubans décoratifs, connerie de merde ! Maintenant ferme-la, et parle-moi de ce rancard avec Edward ! »

Elle est dix fois plus tyrannique quand elle est ivre. Jake roule des yeux et s’appuie au fond de son siège. Heureusement, elle ne le voit pas.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » Je demande avec circonspection.

« Pourquoi t’as l’air post-coïtal, bordel, » répond-elle, pince-sans-rire.

« Tu peux baisser le ton, s’te plaît, Rose ? Tu déranges les gens autour, » je siffle. 

Elle se redresse et jette un coup d’œil à la ronde, tournant vivement la tête à gauche et à droite. Lorsqu’elle repère un jeune homme qui l’observe, elle lui lance un sourire enjôleur et lui fait signe de la main. Il lui adresse instantanément un sourire de contentement.

« Rose ! » Je reste bouche bée et j’attrape son poignet pour attirer son attention. « Veux-tu arrêter ça ? »

« Quoi ? » Elle semble confuse. « Il est le seul à m’avoir entendue. » Elle secoue la tête dans la direction du type et ajoute, « Ça ne semble pas le déranger, lui. »

« Ne m’oblige pas à appeler Emmett, » je la mets en garde, bien qu’en rigolant. Elle se renfrogne.

« Est-ce un putain de crime de sourire aux gens maintenant ? » Demande-t-elle avec éclat. Mince, ça ne finit donc jamais quand elle est bourrée.

« T’occupe pas d’elle, Bella, » me dit Jake de son côté de la table. « Tu sais qu’elle va faire de plus en plus de tapage jusqu’à ce qu’elle obtienne ce qu’elle veut. » 

Rose n’argumente pas, et les expériences passées ont prouvé qu’il a raison. Je décide d’aller de l’avant et de leur raconter tout ce qui est arrivé – Dieu sait que Rose ne me laissera pas tranquille tant que je n’aurai pas tout déballé – mais elle fait abruptement signe à notre serveur, tenant son verre vide pour lui montrer qu’elle veut une autre consommation. Il hoche la tête en passant rapidement et Rose se retourne vers moi.

« D’accord, » dit-elle en attrapant la tranche de citron vert dans son cocktail. « Commence du début. »

« Eh bien, je lui ai préparé un poulet rôti- »

« Pas ce début-là, » s’empresse-t-elle de m’interrompre. « Le début qui t’a donné cette mine incandescente d’après-baise. » Elle mord dans le citron vert avec un sourire malin.

« Tu n’as pas couché avec lui, n’est-ce pas, Bella ? » Demande Jake, soucieux.

« Non ! J’ignore de quoi elle parle. » Je lance un regard mauvais à Rose – il n’est absolument pas question que je mentionne mon rêve érotique à quiconque. En ce qui me concerne, elle peut passer le restant de ses jours à penser que ses intuitions sexuelles se sont cruellement égarées.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? » Questionne-t-elle. Un autre margarita apparaît devant elle, et elle l’attaque sans attendre.

Je n’ai pas encore dit à Jake que nous nous sommes embrassés. Je me sens honteuse tout à coup – je regrette de l’avoir invité à se joindre à nous.

« On, euh... on s’est embrassés. » Ma voix est tellement basse que je ne suis pas surprise de voir Jake se pencher vers moi, le front plissé.

« Quoi ? » Demande-t-il.

« On s’est embrassés, » je répète plus fort. Ses yeux s’écarquillent sous le choc, et je peux sentir mon visage chauffer.

« Vous vous êtes embrassés ? » 

« Ce n’est pas grand-chose, Jake... »

« Au contraire, bordel de merde. Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de faire ça ? »

Jake veut toujours essayer de me protéger, mais il en fait un peu trop...

« Tu crois vraiment qu’il va me tourner autour pendant deux semaines si je ne l’embrasse même pas ? » Je questionne sur la défensive. Rose nous dévisage tour à tour en sirotant lentement son margarita. On dirait qu’elle se tape un bon divertissement.

« Tu sais, j’étais d’accord avec ça avant, mais je ne pense plus que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Bon sang, quelle mouche l’a piqué ?

« Pourquoi n’as-tu pas plus de foi en moi ? » Je regarde Rose avec insistance, cherchant son appui. « Rose a foi en moi, elle. »

Elle acquiesce au-dessus de son cocktail, d’accord avec moi. C’est évident qu’elle est saoule.

« Je ne tiens tout simplement pas à te voir te faire blesser, » répond Jake, maussade.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Jake. Je sais qu’il a fait un pari sur moi... »

« Ouais, Jake, » ajoute Rose. « On fout le bordel dans sa vie. C’est super chouette ! » Elle se tourne vers moi, le regard conspirateur. « Oh, j’ai une bonne idée ! Tu devrais l’appeler et lui faire un petit numéro de séduction au téléphone. Excite-le bien comme il faut, et puis raccroche. Il n’aura pas d’autre choix que de se branler. » Elle est très contente de son idée. Je lève les yeux au ciel sans me cacher. Moi ? Séductrice ? Dans quel univers ?

Quand elle voit que je ne bouge pas pour faire l’appel, elle devient exigeante. « Est-ce que tu vas l’appeler ? »

Je relève un sourcil. « Je ne crois pas. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je n’ai pas une once de séduction en moi, Rose. »

« Voyons, Bella. » Elle roule des yeux. « De toute évidence, tu ne te perçois pas clairement. » 

Et de toute évidence tu es complètement paf. Je fais celle qui n’a pas entendu, une mauvaise idée même quand elle est sobre – elle a soudainement mon sac dans ses petites mains exaltées et elle fouille dedans sans vergogne. J’essaye, avec un effort minimal, de le lui reprendre, mais elle esquive aisément mon attaque. J’ai tôt fait de me rasseoir, ne voulant pas provoquer une scène à la table. 

« Tiens. Appelle-le ! » Articule-t-elle avec difficulté. Sa boisson ballotte dans tous les sens alors qu’elle essaye de fourrer le téléphone dans ma main. Elle est dangereusement proche de tous nous asperger avec son margarita. Je le prends et le dépose avec précaution sur la table.

« Rose, tu es ivre. »

« Noooon ! Je ne fais que commencer. Maintenant appelle-le ! » Sans me donner une chance de répondre, elle s’empare à nouveau de mon téléphone. « Tiens, je vais composer le numéro. »

« Rose ! » Je passe à deux doigts de me ruer en travers de la table pour tenter de récupérer mon téléphone. Elle esquive furtivement mon attaque encore une fois – c’est une ivrogne très agile. À présent c’est Jake que je regarde avec insistance.

« Vas-tu simplement rester assis là et la laisser faire ça ? » Je lui crie après.

Il lève les mains en signe de reddition. « Tu sais que je ne me mets pas en travers du chemin de Rosalie quand elle est ivre. »

Rose sourit triomphalement, et avant que je ne réalise ce qui se passe, elle me colle le téléphone sur la tronche.

« Ça sonne, » dit-elle sans baisser le ton. Putain de merde. 

« Rose ! » Je manque d’avoir une thrombose coronarienne et d’y laisser ma peau. Je suis à deux secondes de raccrocher et d’utiliser l’excuse du ‘oh-un-truc-dans-mon-sac-à-main-doit-avoir-fait-pression-sur-le-bouton-d’envoie’ quand une voix féminine répond. Je me fige avec le doigt sur le bouton qui mettrait fin à l’appel, en état de choc. Oh non, putain il n’a pas...

Je porte le récepteur à mon oreille et je lance un « Oui allô ? » même si elle l’a déjà dit. La fille est offensée.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demande-t-elle. 

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Je réponds.

Mon ton ne lui plaît pas. Bien. « Je vous l’ai demandé la première, » dit-elle.

J’imagine que c’est l’une des conquêtes d’Edward. Je suis tellement en colère que tout ce que je veux faire c’est ruiner sa soirée. « Je suis la petite amie d’Edward, » je lâche aussitôt.

S’ensuit une courte pause. « Petite amie ? » Dit-elle finalement. « Edward a dit qu’il n’avait pas de petite amie. »

« Ouais, eh bien il a menti, » je réponds avec sarcasme. « Ça fait une semaine que nous sortons ensemble. » Je réalise à quel point j’ai l’air bête après que les mots aient déjà quitté ma bouche. Jake tente d’étouffer un rire derrière sa main, visiblement amusé, et je le fusille du regard – ceci est le putain de contraire d’amusant. Je suis furieuse. Rose me dévisage, bouche bée, et c’est clair qu’elle est aussi étonnée que moi.

« Oh, » dit la fille en soupirant bruyamment.

« Ouais, alors il te trompe, il faut que tu le saches, » je continue aigrement.

« Oh ! » Elle a l’air surpris. « Je ne suis pas sa petite amie. Je suis sa sœur. »

Les pièces commencent soudainement à se mettre en place. Ma colère se dissipe lentement pour être remplacée par la surprise. « Sa sœur ? »

« Ouais, je suis Alice. Est-ce que c’est Lauren ? »

Foutue merde, c’était trop beau pour durer !

« Lauren ? » Je suis folle de rage une fois encore. Elle respire plus fort sous le coup de la stupeur.

« Oh merde, je suis désolée. Je jure, parfois je ne réfléchis pas avant de parler. Je me disais bien, aussi, que tu ne sonnais pas comme Lauren... » Elle semble paniquée alors qu’elle se rend compte qu’elle vient de faire une autre boulette. J’entends une voix masculine en arrière-plan – je ne suis pas sûre s’il s’agit d’Edward, mais bientôt elle répond à cette question informulée pour moi. « Je te passe Edward, d’accord ? Je suis désolée. » Le téléphone change de mains – je bouillonne de colère.

« Allô ? » La voix d’Edward est mesurée ; je me demande s’il a entendu la petite bévue d’Alice. Je réalise que ça n’a aucune importance.

« Qui est Lauren ? » Je demande tout de suite. Une brève pause accueille ma question.

« C’est une amie à moi, » répond Edward avec prudence.

« Alors pourquoi diable ta sœur pensait-elle qu’une fille qui prétend être ta petite amie était cette fameuse Lauren ? » Normalement, je n’admettrais jamais que j’ai prétendu être sa petite amie – parce qu’évidemment ce n’est pas le cas – mais je suis tellement furax que ça m’est égal. Je sors de l’argent que de dépose violemment sur la table, impatiente de passer la porte du restaurant afin de ne pas importuner les autres dîneurs dans ma rage. Rose et Jake m’observent en silence, leurs yeux élargis d’appréhension. Je ne me retourne pas pour leur lancer un dernier regard tandis que je me dirige vers la sortie. 

« Ce n’est pas... C’est... Bon Dieu, Bella, c’est compliqué, » bafouille-t-il. « Mais je peux l’expliquer. »

« Oui, s’il te plaît. » Ma voix est létale.

« Lauren est une fille que j’avais l’habitude de voir... »

« Avais l’habitude ? » Je l’interromps.

« Oui... »

« Tu sortais avec elle ? »

« Non. »

« Tu la baisais ? »

Il fait une pause. « Bella... »

« C’est tout ce que j’avais besoin de savoir. » Je ferme les yeux et je prends trois grandes respirations. Ça m’est égal... Ça m’est égal... Ça m’est égal... Il n’est qu’un jeu... Je me sers de lui...

« Ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas vu Alice. Elle croyait que je voyais encore Lauren. Bella, je te jure que je ne l’ai pas revue depuis que je t’ai rencontrée. »

Je roule des yeux. Putain c’est pas croyable. Alors il n’a pas baisé cette Lauren depuis quoi... une semaine ?

Je suis déchirée entre lui pardonner – continuer ce petit jeu que j’ai commencé – et lui dire que je suis au courant du pari, là, maintenant. Mais à cet instant, quelque chose de malicieux et diabolique germe en moi, et je décide que si jamais je dénonce ses agissements, je me dois de le faire comme il faut, connerie de bordel. 

Alors j’acquiesce. « Bon, très bien. »

Il est pris de court. « Très bien ? »

« Bien sûr, Edward, » je dis suavement. « Si tu dis que tu ne la vois plus, je te crois. » Je suis étonnée par mon soudain changement d’humeur. Cette conversation nous est bénéfique – elle l’est pour moi – car elle me permet de réaliser que j’ai besoin de rester concentrée.

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement. « Okay, tant mieux. »

« Je te laisse retourner à ta sœur, » je m’empresse de lui dire.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » Il est inquiet, ça s’entend dans sa voix.

« Oui, Edward. » J’espère que mes mots ne semblent pas trop forcés. « Je te reparlerai plus tard. »

« Euh, d’accord. »

Il raccroche. Quand je retourne à l’intérieur du restaurant, j’aperçois Rose et Jake toujours assis à la table, sans doute en train de discuter de ce qui vient de se produire. Rose a un nouveau verre de margarita devant elle – Jésus Christ. Je fourre mon portable au fin fond de mon sac, là où elle ne le trouvera pas, et j’avance vers eux.

Quand Rose me voit, elle ouvre de grands yeux. Je m’assieds sans dire un mot, mais elle se dépêche de jouer les inquisitrices. « Putain de merde, Bella. C’était quoi ce foutoir ? Est-ce une de ses salopes qui a répondu ? »

Je hausse les épaules, simulant l’indifférence. « C’était sa sœur. Mais elle croyait que j’étais une de ses salopes. »

« Non ! » Je fais signe que oui. « Elle t’a appelée une salope ? » Demande-t-elle, atterrée.

« Non, mais elle m’a demandé si j’étais Lauren. » 

« Et qui est donc cette putain de Lauren ? » Rose parle très fort, et je suis certaine que la moitié de la salle peut l’entendre. Elle a l’air fâché tandis qu’elle commence à fouiller dans son sac. « Ah et puis merde, j’appelle Emmett. »

« Laisse tomber, Rose, s’te plaît, » je lui dis calmement. 

« Il ne peut tout simplement pas baiser d’autres nanas pendant qu’il essaye de te mettre dans son lit, » réplique-t-elle de but en blanc.

Je roule des yeux mais je tente d’apaiser son élan de passion. « Il m’a dit qu’il n’a pas couché avec d’autres filles depuis qu’il m’a rencontrée. » 

« Oui, parce que, bien entendu, c’est un parangon d’honnêteté, » persifle-t-elle.

« Que vas-tu dire à Emmett ? »

« Je vais lui demander de botter le cul d’Edward. » Elle sort son cellulaire et commence à composer le numéro.

« Rose ! Arrête ! » Je lutte pour lui confisquer le téléphone – cette fois-ci je réussis. On dirait qu’elle va s’en prendre à moi dans un combat à mains nues, là, en plein milieu du restaurant, même si elle est ronde comme une queue de pelle.

« Tu penses que tu fais quoi, là ? » Beugle-t-elle.

« Je t’empêche de faire un truc idiot. Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien faire s’il baise avec d’autres filles ? » Je questionne, et ma conscience me répond immédiatement : ça fait toute la différence au monde. Ça me fait chier un max, et ça me blesse aussi, au niveau émotionnel. Mais je ne le dirai à personne. Je savais dans quoi je m’embarquais quand j’ai débuté cette affaire – ce petit réveil m’a ouvert les yeux et rendue plus déterminée que jamais.

« Tu sais très bien que c’est mal, » répond Rosalie, et elle se tourne vers Jake pour avoir son soutien. « Dis-lui que j’ai raison, Jake. »

Jake n’a pas l’air content de notre échange. Son expression parle pour lui. ‘Je te l’avais bien dit’ est inscrit partout sur les traits de son visage. « Je ne veux pas me mêler de ça, » dit-il à voix basse.

Je sens le besoin de clarifier les choses pour lui. « Ça n’a pas d’importance s’il couche avec quelqu’un d’autre, d’accord ? » Je réplique avec indignation. « Parce que moi je ne couche pas avec lui. »

« Ouais, et tu es foutrement nul, tu le sais ça ? » Ajoute Rose en vitesse. Jake se contente de hausser les épaules. « Bon, il faut se rallier. C’est clair que tu es trop gentille- »

« Rose, est-ce qu’on peut laisser tomber le sujet pour ce soir ? » Je demande. Tous ces complots et ces intrigues et cette convoitise et cette fureur m’ont carrément épuisée. Je suis venue ici pour boire un margarita et me détendre, et la bévue d’Alice a produit l’effet contraire. J’ai besoin de penser à autre chose pour le reste de la soirée.

« Bon, très bien, » dit-elle en s’adoucissant. « Mais je vais mettre Emmett au courant. Et tu payes la prochaine tournée. »

Je vérifie mon téléphone une fois parvenue dans l’ascenseur. Je suis intriguée de trouver un nouveau texto d’Edward – c’est concis, simple, et ça va droit au but.

Je suis désolé – E

Je fronce les sourcils. Désolé pour quoi ? Désolé d’être un crétin ? D’être un cavaleur ? De posséder tellement de beauté irrésistible pour aller avec ces ‘qualités’ que ça devrait être considéré comme illégal ? J’opte pour tout ça à la fois, et je range mon cellulaire dans les abysses de mon sac en grimaçant.

Je suis tellement tendue que je ne sais pas comment je parviendrai à dormir, mais ça vaut la peine d’essayer. Je me prépare rapidement pour la nuit et je me recroqueville sous les couvertures en considérant la possibilité de prendre du NyQuil, histoire de m’assommer bien comme il faut. Ça devrait au moins garantir que je n’aie pas d’autres rêves érotiques au sujet d’Edward... bordel, le rêve érotique. Je me retourne avec un gémissement, ignorant les cris de protestation de ma minette qui s’est subitement réveillée.

Mais à bien y penser, peut-être que ça me ferait du bien de me caresser un peu. Peut-être que j’ai juste besoin de faire sortir le trop plein de mon système...

Mes doigts se mettent à glisser vers le sud de leur propre gré. Je ne résiste pas – bordel d’enfer, je suis tellement en manque en ce moment que je suis certaine que ce sera l’orgasme le plus rapide au pays. Peut-être qu’ensuite je tomberai endormie, submergée par la torpeur post-orgasmique.

Je commence à me frotter, essayant de penser à tout sauf à Edward – parce que je refuse absolument de jouir deux fois en vingt-quatre heures à cause de lui – mais mes pensées n’arrêtent pas de revenir à lui. Ça ne fait que m’irriter davantage. Comment ose-t-il envahir mes rêves nocturnes et mes rêveries diurnes ? Quel arrogant salaud... Il pense qu’il peut tout bonnement aller où il veut, faire jouir qui il veut. Pas sous mon règne, mon pote – j’ai au moins six films de Johnny Depp, et je ne crains pas de m’en servir.

Je bondis quand mon téléphone retentit soudainement sur ma table de chevet. Mon esprit revient immédiatement à Edward, et mon corps tout entier se raidit. Oh, merde – il m’est impossible de lui parler dans un tel état.

Je saisis le téléphone et je louche pour lire l’écran. C’est un numéro que je ne connais pas, en dehors de la ville. Pour autant que je sache, ce numéro n’appartient pas à Edward, pourtant ça ne semble pas faire disparaître mon anxiété.

Quelques secondes de débat interne s’écoulent avant que je réponde avec un timide « Allô ? » Je respire très fort, toute rouge et en colère d’avoir été interrompue dans ma tentative d’auto-gratification. Je réalise que je dois me reprendre en main, et vite.

C’est une voix féminine qui demande, « Est-ce que c’est Bella ? »

Diable, de qui s’agit-il ?

« Qui est-ce ? » Je me redresse dans le lit, confuse.

« C’est Alice. » 

« Alice ? La sœur d’Edward ? »

Elle émet un petit rire. « La seule et unique. »

Je suis désorientée. Je n’arrive pas du tout à imaginer ce qu’elle veut. 

« Euh, okay. Salut, » je dis avec maladresse.

« Salut, Bella, » répond-elle. Elle ne perd pas de temps et va droit au but. « Écoute, il fallait que je t’appelle pour m’excuser pour tout à l’heure. J’y pensais et ça m’empêchait de dormir. »

« Comment as-tu obtenu mon numéro ? »

« Oh, je l’ai pris du téléphone d’Edward quand il regardait ailleurs. »

Ah. Ça a du sens... en quelque sorte.

« Oh, d’accord. »

« Alors ouais, » elle continue, « je ne voulais pas t’appeler... tu sais. Je n’ai pas réfléchi. »

Je me cale dans mon lit, légèrement moins tendue. « Oh. Eh bien, ce n’est pas grave, » je mens avec désinvolture.

« Non, non, » désapprouve-t-elle rapidement. « C’est terrible. Je suis sûre que tu dois penser que je suis une sale garce. »

Je décide de plaisanter avec elle, malgré le fait que je n’aie aucune idée du genre de personne qu’elle est, ni de comment elle réagira. « Eh bien, disons plutôt une garce qui manque d’objectivité. »

Je l’entends respirer plus fort. « Je suppose que je l’ai bien mérité. »

« C’était une plaisanterie, Alice. » 

« Oh. »

Un silence inconfortable s’installe après qu’elle ait prononcé ce mot. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais ajouter.

« Écoute, » me dit-elle finalement, « que représente Edward pour toi ? »

Je suis prise au dépourvu. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire, est-ce que tu l’aimes vraiment ? Je déteste voir les filles souffrir à cause de lui, Bella... et tu sembles être une chic fille. J’ai un pressentiment à ton sujet. »

Elle a un pressentiment à mon sujet ? C’est intéressant ; si seulement elle connaissait la nature exacte de ma relation avec Edward, elle serait probablement dégoûtée de notre conduite à tous les deux – lui pour avoir fait le pari, et moi pour tirer avantage de ce pari dont je suis au courant.

C’est une bonne chose qu’elle ne sache pas.

« Oui, je l’aime bien, » je réponds sur un ton léger. J’imagine qu’il vaut mieux ne pas lui parler du pari, de peur qu’elle se précipite sur Edward et lui révèle toute l’affaire. « Tu penses qu’il va me briser le cœur ? » Je suis curieuse à présent.

Elle soupire. « Edward a eu une vie difficile, Bella. » Intéressant... « Il n’a pas l’habitude de rester avec la même femme très longtemps. Il ne l’admettra pas, mais je pense que ça a beaucoup à voir avec la mort de notre mère. »

Je dresse l’oreille, devinant qu’une quantité appréciable d’information va m’être dévoilée dans un très proche avenir. S’il y a quoi que ce soit qui puisse expliquer l’attitude d’Edward, j’aimerais le savoir.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Je demande. J’espère que je n’ai pas l’air trop avide.

« Est-ce qu’il t’en a parlé ? »

« Non... »

Elle soupire à nouveau et change brusquement de sujet, à ma grande consternation. « Alors, quels sont tes plans pour le weekend ? J’aimerais beaucoup te rencontrer. »

Maudit. Elle ne va pas me le dire.

« Je ne sais pas, » j’avoue en toute franchise. Je n’ai pas fait de plans précis avec Edward. Je ne suis même pas certaine que je le verrai.

« Tu veux sortir demain soir ? Il y a une petite boîte du tonnerre ici. Edward va aider Esme à déplacer les meubles – elle refait la décoration de la deuxième salle de séjour encore une fois. » Putain de merde – deuxième salle de séjour ? Et qui est Esme ? « Mais, » poursuit-elle, « il ne sera sans doute pas content que je t’aie appelée. Ou que j’aie parcouru sa liste de numéros de téléphone... mais tu sais, je suis sa sœur. Je dois approuver les filles qu’il fréquente. »

Je ris de bon cœur. « Essayes-tu de me rendre nerveuse ou quelque chose ? » Je me pose vraiment la question. Bien qu’en fait ça n’a pas d’importance qu’elle approuve ou non – ce n’est pas comme si j’avais un avenir avec Edward.

« Non, non, non ! » Dit-elle vivement. « Je te l’ai déjà dit – j’ai un bon pressentiment en ce qui te concerne. »

Je ne sais pas comment elle peut avoir un bon pressentiment au sujet de quelqu’un qu’elle n’a même jamais rencontré, mais je garde cette réflexion pour moi. Elle a l’air assez sympa et désapprouve manifestement le comportement d’Edward. Je me demande à quel point il serait furax de découvrir que j’ai traîné avec sa sœur à son insu.

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. « Bon d’accord, » je réponds. « On dirait qu’on va bien s’amuser. » 

À suivre...


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

 

BPOV

Edward ne m’a pas téléphoné de toute la journée le lendemain. Honnêtement, je me serais attendu à ce qu’il se traîne à mes pieds à ce stade-ci, mais pas de chance. Je ne sais pas ce qui trotte dans sa tête, mais je suis encore un peu irritée par son attitude, et par conséquent je ne me donne même pas la peine d’essayer de le cerner.

Le fait ne m’a pas échappé que c’est vendredi aujourd’hui – le weekend – et malgré qu’il m’ait vaguement assuré qu’il viendrait à Seattle, je n’ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui. J’ignore s’il viendra, ou s’il a même jamais eu l’intention de le faire. Peut-être qu’il en a fini avec moi... Peut-être qu’il a abandonné.

Ce qu’il ne sait pas, c’est que moi je suis loin d’en avoir fini avec lui. Pas encore, mon mignon – mon subconscient caquette impitoyablement. La soirée s’annonce amusante. J’aurai un véritable aperçu de sa vie en copinant avec sa sœur. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai me faire révéler plus d’information à son sujet.

Je reçois un texto juste après le déjeuner, et j’ai honte de me prendre à espérer qu’il soit de la part d’Edward. Avec une grimace, je vérifie l’écran – c’est Emmett.

Rose m’a dit qu’Edward a recommencé à faire le crétin. Désolé – Em

Un message aussi sincère ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Curieuse, je réponds : je n’en attends pas moins de sa part – B

C’est vraiment un type bien, juste un peu... socialement retardé parfois – Em

Je ne peux pas ne pas sourire en lisant ça. Avant même que je puisse répondre, il m’envoie un autre message : Je pense que tu es bonne pour lui. Je pense qu’il se sent un peu coupable – Em

Bien, il devrait se sentir coupable – B

Il ne me répond pas. Je ne sais pas s’il est occupé ou s’il a oublié cette conversation ou quoi, mais je n’y pense plus et me concentre sur ma rencontre de ce soir avec Alice. Je suis un peu inquiète à l’idée, mais je n’arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison de mon anxiété.

Immédiatement après le boulot, je retourne à la maison pour me préparer. Il me faut peu de temps ; je laisse mes cheveux tels quels et j’enfile une paire de jeans moulants, des talons hauts et un chemisier sexy. Je cède à la tentation de manger un chausson Hot Pockets, sachant que je n’aurai pas l’occasion de casser la croûte en chemin, ni une fois arrivée là-bas.

Une fois parvenue à Olympia, j’appelle Alice et lui demande les directions spécifiques pour me rendre au club. Elle y est déjà, et apparemment elle a très hâte de me voir. Ma nervosité décuple à mesure que je m’approche de ma destination. Mon estomac est complètement noué. 

Il est tôt quand j’arrive – environ 20h30 – mais la place est déjà comble. Ça semble être l’une des boîtes les plus populaires d’Olympia. Les corps en sueur passent dans tous les sens, la musique est tapageuse, et les lumières sont tamisées. Il est difficile de distinguer qui que ce soit, et malgré qu’Alice m’ait assuré qu’elle serait près du bar, vêtue d’une robe bleue moulante, je commence à m’inquiéter de ne pas être capable de la trouver.

Mais cette crainte se calme très vite ; je repère une fille de petite taille aux cheveux noirs hérissés en train de siroter une boisson colorée. Elle tourne le dos au bar alors qu’elle cherche la foule du regard. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et nous nous dévisageons pendant une seconde, attendant la réaction de l’autre. Mais la robe qu’elle porte me dit que ce doit être elle, alors je prends les devants, faisant quelques pas dans sa direction. Elle sourit en me voyant approcher.

« Est-ce que tu es Alice ? » Je demande, et elle sourit de plus belle.

« Tu dois être Bella ! »

Elle est très enthousiaste, souriant d’une oreille à l’autre. Je souris, m’apprêtant à lui serrer la main ou quelque chose de maladroit du même acabit, mais elle me prend par surprise, déposant son verre sur le comptoir et me submergeant dans une étreinte serrée. Non pas que je sois opposée à l’idée, mais je n’ai jamais été très démonstrative côté étreinte ; néanmoins, je retourne le geste avec gêne, les yeux écarquillés, jusqu’à ce qu’elle me relâche.

Elle reprend son verre, peu déroutée par la situation. « Je suis tellement contente de finalement te rencontrer, » dit-elle.

« Euh, ouais. Moi aussi. » Je ne sais pas quoi dire ; je me sens un peu mal à l’aise. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de remarquer qu’elle a les yeux du même vert saisissant que ceux d’Edward, le nez aussi droit, et son menton est exactement le même – la ressemblance est troublante. Elle est très jolie, ce qui n’est pas étonnant.

« Tu es jolie, » dit-elle soudainement, et je peux sentir mon visage chauffer, rougir dans la pénombre. « Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

Une boisson serait probablement une bonne idée... Je sens que j’ai besoin de me relaxer. Alice attire l’attention du barman et je m’empresse de commander un Cosmo. 

Son attention se tourne à nouveau vers moi. « Alors, » dit-elle pour entamer la conversation, « comment as-tu rencontré Edward ? » Elle parle fort pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique.

« Euh, dans une boîte, en fait, » j’admets.

« Oh. Alors tu sors beaucoup ? »

« Pas vraiment. C’était la première fois depuis très longtemps que je sortais. » Une pensée me traverse l’esprit. « Est-ce qu’Edward sait que nous sommes ici ? »

« Non, non, » me rassure-t-elle vivement en gloussant. « Je ne lui ai pas dit. Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Non. »

« Bien. Alors il ne sait pas. » Elle me sourit timidement. « Désolée, il peut être grognon parfois. Il m’a passé tout un savon hier soir après que je t’aie parlé au téléphone. » Elle roule des yeux.

Je suis surprise de cette information... et incroyablement intriguée, bien entendu. « Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. « Oh, tu sais... Il m’a dit de ne jamais plus répondre à son téléphone. » Elle roule des yeux encore une fois. Il semble qu’elle n’en divulguera pas plus. Je dois clairement creuser un petit peu...

« Et qu’en est-il de Lauren ? » Je demande. Je ne sais pas quel genre d’information je m’attends à ce qu’elle me révèle. Je veux seulement... quelque chose, merde !

Elle a l’air coupable à la mention du nom de Lauren. « Écoute, je suis navrée à propos de ça, » dit-elle.

« J’ai dit que ça allait, » je réponds en vitesse. Et j’ai l’air de bien le prendre. Je veux qu’elle sache qu’elle n’a pas à se faire de souci. « Mais sérieusement, Alice. Ça fait seulement une semaine que nous sortons ensemble. S’il me trompe déjà, j’aimerais le savoir maintenant... tu sais, avant que les choses ne deviennent trop sérieuses. » Je m’agite nerveusement en disant ça et Alice hésite, déchirée entre ses pensées.

Finalement, elle soupire. « Je t’aime bien, Bella, » dit-elle. J’attends patiemment qu’elle élabore. « Mais Edward est... difficile. Je ne l’ai jamais vu avoir de véritable petite amie. » Tout ça ne sonne pas très bien. Elle soupire encore, mais de manière exagérée. « Écoute, est-ce qu’il t’arrive d’avoir simplement un pressentiment à propos des choses ? »

Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir où elle veut en venir, mais je suis certaine qu’elle évite ma question initiale.

« Je ne sais pas, » je réponds en haussant les épaules. Elle a l’air sombre, incertain – il est évident que son esprit se livre un débat intérieur.

Je nous ramène au sujet originel. « Alors est-ce qu’il baise Lauren, Alice ? » Je lui demande de but en blanc.

Ses yeux s’élargissent un peu devant mon langage non censuré. Elle a l’air d’avoir honte – honte d’Edward ? – quand elle admet finalement, « Il allait la rencontrer la nuit dernière. » 

Je le savais, putain de bordel. Je ne veux pas me fâcher – je veux faire comme si je n’en attendais pas moins de lui – mais ces tentatives sont futiles. Je peux sentir ma colère bouillonner, ma mâchoire se crisper, et ma poitrine se serrer. D’un mouvement rapide, je vide mon verre de Cosmo avant d’en commander un autre. Alice me regarde faire avec des yeux remplis d’appréhension.

Je veux lui dire que tout va bien – que je m’en fiche – mais je ne peux pas. Je mords ma lèvre, de peur que si je prononce un mot à ce sujet, je sois incapable de m’empêcher de libérer un chapelet de jurons que tout le monde autour risque d’entendre. 

Pourquoi est-ce que je le laisse m’affecter de cette façon ? Ce trouduc.

« Bella... » Alice attrape doucement mon poignet, espérant capter mon attention. « Je suis désolée. Il ne l’a pas rencontrée, cependant. » Je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant. Non, pas même un petit peu. Alice laisse échapper un autre soupir. « Tu sais, je veux le détester pour ça, mais je ne peux pas. Il a du mal à s’attacher aux gens, Bella. Il ne laisse pas les gens s’approcher trop près de lui. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, mais... il n’est pas une mauvaise personne, je le jure. »

Ouais, ouais. Ma conversation antérieure avec Emmett rejoue dans ma tête et je veux rouler des yeux à l’audace de ces mots. Si c’est un si bon gars, putain de merde, alors pourquoi fait-il des paris sur des femmes innocentes qui ne se méfient pas assez ?

Le barman me tend mon deuxième Cosmo et je le bois aussi vite que le premier. Alice et le barman me regardent tous les deux en relevant un sourcil – je peux déjà sentir les effets de l’alcool, le liquide clair s’infiltrant en moi pour engourdir mes sens en colère.

« Un autre ? » Me demande l’homme derrière le bar. J’acquiesce et il reprend mon verre, visiblement amusé.

« Bella ? » Alice semble soucieuse. « Est-ce que ça va ? Peut-être que tu devrais ralentir. »

Ralentir ? Elle est chanceuse que je ne sois pas dans ma quatrième tournée de verres à cul sec en ce moment.

« Je vais bien, Alice. » Les mots ont l’air plus forcés que je ne le voudrais. « Merci de me l’avoir dit. » 

Ça ne paraît pas l’apaiser. « Vas-tu le laisser ? »

Je lève les sourcils. Cette fille est-elle sérieuse ? « N’est-ce pas ce que tu ferais ? » Je m’emporte. Elle n’est pas déconcertée, comme si elle s’attendait à une telle réaction de ma part.

Mais si je veux être honnête avec moi-même, je savais qu’il ferait un truc comme ça. Ça ne devrait pas avoir – n’a pas – d’importance. Je ne peux pas laisser ma colère prendre le contrôle de la situation. Une fois encore, ça m’ouvre les yeux et j’en avais réellement besoin.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça fait tellement mal ?

« Je suppose que oui, » admet finalement Alice. Elle a l’air déçu. « Je suis navrée, Bella. Je ne veux pas qu’il te fasse de mal, c’est pourquoi je t’ai raconté tout ça. Je suis une horrible sœur. » Maintenant elle a l’air carrément affligé. Génial.

J’ai envie de la réconforter. Après tout, ce n’est pas sa faute si son frère est un connard d’enculé.

« Tu n’es pas une horrible sœur, Alice, » je dis en soupirant. « C’est juste que... c’est juste que ça me fait chier. Mais nous n’étions pas exclusifs, techniquement, » je dis. « Je ne suis pas vraiment sa petite amie. J’ai seulement dit ça parce que j’étais contrariée quand j’ai cru que quelqu’un comme Lauren répondait au téléphone... » Je me sens tellement stupide, et encore plus en voyant qu’Alice ne semble pas surprise.

« J’aurais fait la même chose, » réplique-t-elle.

Je souris légèrement. « Merci. »

Le barman me présente mon troisième Cosmo et offre une autre boisson à Alice. Je sirote celui-là plus lentement, mais toujours de façon délibérée, espérant soulager un peu de cette tension sans toutefois me retrouver la tête en bas sur le plancher du bar.

Sans raison particulière, je me demande ce qu’Alice penserait si je lui disais au sujet du pari. Elle est encore essentiellement une étrangère pour moi, encore imprévisible. Elle pourrait être disposée à m’aider, comme le fait Emmett, ou bien elle pourrait carrément bondir de son siège et aller tout déballer à Edward. Elle ne serait pas contente, de ça je suis certaine... Mais serait-elle d’accord avec toutes les fourberies que je complote ?

Edward paraîtrait seulement encore plus con dans son esprit. Je suis furax, c’est vrai, mais je ne me vois pas du tout lui faire ça. Encore moins à elle. 

Je garde donc la bouche fermée. Nous nous attardons au bar, ce qui nous donne un accès plus facile à l’alcool. J’ai l’impression que je vais en boire beaucoup d’ici la fin de la soirée. Et là, je commence à me demander fugitivement si Alice sera en mesure de me recommander les bons hôtels du voisinage. Je me sens déjà un peu étourdie, et la nuit vient juste de débuter.

« Alors... » Alice me regarde nerveusement. Après mon troisième Cosmo, je commence à me sentir un peu mieux. « Penserais-tu que je suis... folle... si je te demandais de lui donner une autre chance ? »

J’ai envie de rire de l’absurdité de la question. Dans des circonstances normales, je répondrais sans hésiter par l’affirmative. Mais rien à propos de cette nuit – à propos de toute cette semaine – n’a été normal. 

Mais je ne dis rien de tout ça, évidemment, et à la place je l’observe curieusement. « Et pourquoi lui donnerais-je une autre chance ? » Je suis intéressée d’entendre ses raisons, mais elle semble frustrée d’avoir à s’expliquer.

« C’est juste que j’ai un pressentiment. C’est... c’est bizarre, je le sais déjà. Mais c’est seulement un truc auquel je crois et c’est comme... une prémonition, tu sais ? Ne t’arrive-t-il jamais de simplement avoir une impression à propos de certaines choses ? » Elle semble si désespérée que je la comprenne. Je décide d’abonder dans son sens.

« Je suppose. Je veux dire, parfois je me réveille et j’ai cette impression que ça va être une mauvaise journée... et puis ça s’avère vraiment merdique. » Quel horrible exemple, je grimace, mais les yeux d’Alice se mettent à briller alors qu’elle s’accroche à tout ce qu’elle peut trouver qui puisse lui servir de levier. 

« Exactement ! C’est en plein ça ! »

Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle veut dire avec son discours sur les prémonitions. Elle ne connait pas les circonstances atténuantes qui entourent notre relation, quoique je suis sûre que si elle les connaissait, les choses seraient différentes. Mais je me rends compte que ceci, en fait, joue en ma faveur. De cette façon, je peux continuer mon jeu avec Edward en toute tranquillité. Alice n’en saura pas plus, pensant fort probablement que c’est la promesse que je lui ai faite qui m’aura menée à poursuivre ma relation, et non pas ma folie évidente. 

Comme ma mère disait toujours, à cheval donné on ne regarde pas la bride.

« Alors, » continue avidement Alice, « tu comprends un peu ce que je veux dire ? »

Je souris, surtout pour l’apaiser. « Ouais, je comprends. » Elle attend patiemment ma réponse à sa question précédente. « Et oui, je vais lui donner une autre chance. »

Elle pousse un petit cri aigu – oui, vraiment – avant de m’envelopper dans une grosse étreinte. Edward et elle sont complètement à l’opposée de ce côté-là, lui distant, et elle si câline. C’est comme le jour et la nuit.

« C’est génial, Bella. » Elle est tout excitée à présent quand elle regarde mon verre vide. « Tu veux un autre cocktail ? C’est ma tournée. »

Une autre consommation, hein ? N’y voyez pas d’objection si j’accepte.

À mesure que la soirée avance, le club devient de plus en plus bondé. Nous dansons un peu, ensemble – Alice refuse de danser avec un autre homme, déclarant qu’elle n’a d’yeux pour personne sauf son petit ami, Jasper, qui est resté à San Francisco. Je fais comme elle et je refuse toutes les danses qu’on me réclame, prétendant que je ne suis pas intéressée par qui que ce soit en dehors d’Edward. Elle me parle de son école, de Jasper, de San Francisco ; je lui parle de mon travail, de mes parents, de Jake et Rose, et je lui glisse quelques mots à propos du mariage.

À 22h, j’ai perdu le compte du nombre de verres que nous nous sommes envoyés. Je pense qu’Alice ne le sait pas plus que moi. Nous sommes toutes les deux ivres au-delà de l’entendement, nous rendant ridicules sur la piste de danse, mais c’est tellement amusant que nous nous en fichons autant l’une que l’autre. Alice finit par nous dénicher une petite table dans un coin pendant que je vais nous chercher une autre tournée de boissons. Je donne beaucoup trop de pourboire au barman, j’en rajoute en lui disant qu’il fait les meilleurs Cosmos de tout l’état de Washington, et je titube vers notre nouvelle aire de repos, en l’occurrence un guéridon tellement collant que j’ose à peine déposer nos verres dessus. 

Alice accepte sa boisson avec enthousiasme, et insiste ensuite pour goûter la mienne, s’exclamant, « Oh, putain de bon Dieu, c’est le meilleur Cosmo au monde ! »

Je décide, là, sur le champ, que j’adore cette fille. Je songe à une façon sournoise de traîner Edward à Las Vegas, l’enivrer bien comme il faut, et sans qu’il s’en doute me marier avec lui à la chapelle la plus proche, tout ça pour pouvoir garder Alice comme belle-sœur pour toujours.

Dans mon état d’ivresse, je me retrouve à lui faire des confidences. « Alice, j’aime vraiment beaucoooooouuup ton frère. »

Elle me répond avec autant de difficulté d’articulation. « Je sais qu’il t’aime beaucooouuup lui aussssiiii. »

« Nooooon, c’est pas vrai. »

« Tu dois me croirrreeeuuuu, Bella. Si tu l’avais vuuuu après que je t’aie parléééé, tu saurais exactement à quoi jeeeuuu fais allusion. » Elle manque de tomber de sa chaise en terminant sa phrase.

« Il veut seulement uuuuune chose, » je gémis avec insistance.

« Oui, Bellaaa, mais tout va changer. J’ai une pré-mo-ni-tion, tu te rappelles ? » Elle articule chaque syllabe du mot pour que je le comprenne mieux.

« Ta pré-mo-ni-tion pourrait être erronée. »

« Non, Bella, j’au toujoouurs raison. »

Nous pouffons de rire toutes les deux.

« Je t’aime beaucoup, Alice. »

« Je t’aime vraiment beaucoup, Bella. »

« Il faut que j’aille au petit coin. »

« Okay. Je vais aller me chercher un putain de Cosmo. Cette merde est vachement bonne. »

Il y a une file d’attente pour aller aux W.C. Pendant que j’attends mon tour, mes pensées nagent autour de la confession que je viens de faire, autour d’Edward et ses manières de triple connard d’enculé. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas seulement être un gars normal, romantique ? De préférence un mec qui ne fait pas de paris sur les filles. Cette pensée me met en colère et m’indigne. Quoique je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissante, je songe avec sarcasme – s’il n’avait pas une telle peur de l’engagement, c’est sûr qu’une superbe fille lui aurait déjà mis le grappin dessus. 

Quand j’ai fait ce que j’avais à faire, j’aperçois Alice toujours au bar, essayant de capter l’attention du barman – il a l’air un peu accablé par la foule qui a grossi de manière significative. Battant en retraite dans le couloir tranquille, je fais impulsivement mon appel téléphonique. Je n’ai pas vraiment réfléchi avant d’agir.

Edward répond à la deuxième sonnerie. 

« Edward, » j’articule de peine et de misère. Je ressemble à Courtney Love après une série d’injections de Botox et d’analgésiques. Je demande immédiatement l’inévitable. « Pourquoi tu ne m’aimes pas ? »

Oh, Seigneur Dieu... Même en état d’ébriété, je sais que je vais regretter ceci demain matin.

« Bella ? » Il semble confus. 

« Oui, Edward, c’est Bella, » je marmonne avec colère. « Pas cette putain de Lauren, quoique ça ne me surprendrait pas que tu sois avec elle en ce moment et que tu le saches déjà. »

« Bella, où es-tu ? » S’empresse-t-il de demander, ignorant mon emportement passager.

« Dans un club. »

« Est-ce que tu es ivre ? »

« Non, Edward, » je mens, exaspérée. « Maintenant réponds à ma question. »

« Tu es ridicule, Bella. Qui est avec toi ? »

« Un mec qui m’aime vraiment, » je mens encore. Je veux désespérément le mettre hors de lui, de la même façon qu’il m’a mise hors de moi.

« Bella, dis-moi avec qui tu es, » dit-il sévèrement, sur un ton qui n’admettrait pas que je me foute de lui. Je tressaille légèrement, réalisant qu’il n’y a qu’une réponse qui le ferait chier davantage que prétendre que je suis avec un autre gars. Et bien entendu, cette réponse est la vérité.

Avec un sourire nonchalant de personne complètement saoule, je réponds, « Je suis avec ta frangine Alice, Edward. »

Il y a une pause, et je sais que c’est parce que j’ai réussi à le faire chier. Je veux dire, qui resterait indifférent à pareille déclaration ? Une partie de moi est contente qu’il soit au téléphone et non pas ici en personne. Même ma conscience enivrée garde un instinct de conservation.

J’ai l’impression qu’une éternité s’est écoulée avant qu’il ne parle à nouveau. « Que veux-tu dire, tu es avec ma frangine ? »

« Exactement ce que j’ai dit. J’ai été avec elle tooouuute la soirée... Elle est très amusante à fréquenter. » Je dois m’appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber. La salle se met à tourner et je commence à me sentir malade au niveau de l’estomac... C’est une sensation qui n’a rien à voir avec la pensée d’Edward et Lauren ensemble. Enfin, pas entièrement, du moins.

« Quel est le nom du club, Bella ? » Demande-t-il de façon menaçante. Si je n’avais pas subitement la nausée, je sais très bien que je pourrais dire quelque chose d’astucieux pour l’énerver encore plus, mais je crains de vomir ici dans le couloir. Un gémissement d’agonie s’échappe de mes lèvres. Edward commence à s’inquiéter. « Bella ? »

« Il faut que... Il faut que... » Il y a encore une ligne pour aller à la salle de bain... merde ! Dans un moment de désespoir, je me traîne vers une poubelle à proximité et j’y déverse immédiatement le contenu de mon estomac, c’est-à-dire les restes de mon dîner insignifiant et l’infinité de Cosmopolitans que j’ai ingurgités. Je serre le téléphone très fort dans ma main, contre la poubelle, et pour autant que je sache, Edward est toujours au bout du fil, m’écoutant gerber à répétition.

Ma crise de vomissements semble interminable. Les gens passent à côté de moi dans le couloir, me regardant qui avec dégoût, qui avec amusement. Mon visage est en sueur, je tremble, et plus important, je suis atrocement humiliée.

Quand finalement je remets le téléphone à mon oreille, c’est seulement pour découvrir qu’Edward a raccroché. J’imagine qu’il a dû être écœuré d’entendre ce gâchis. Je suis certaine qu’il en a probablement marre de moi – oui, c’est pour ça qu’il a raccroché. Pour ne plus avoir à m’endurer. Parce que je ne couche pas et, comme James me l’a fait comprendre clairement, il n’y a rien d’autre à propos de moi qui puisse me valoir les attentions d’un mec.

Mes yeux brûlent de larmes contenues tandis que je me fraye un chemin jusqu’à la salle de bain, espérant rincer un peu ma bouche avant d’aller retrouver Alice.

EPOV 

Je grimace en entendant Bella en train de gerber Dieu sait où. Je peux entendre de la musique en arrière-plan, le bruissement de je ne sais quoi contre le récepteur... Une courte pause pendant laquelle elle arrête de vomir s’ensuit, et je me demande si elle a fini de vider le contenu de son estomac.

« Bella ? » Je m’enquiers prudemment. Les nausées recommencent. Je raccroche avec un soupir d’agacement, sachant que je n’irai nulle part de cette façon. 

Que diable se passe-t-il ? Elle est avec ma sœur ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je peux seulement conclure que c’est principalement Alice qui a tout comploté. Je fais une autre grimace en composant son numéro en vitesse, sachant qu’elle ne va jamais nulle part sans son téléphone.

Lorsqu’elle y répond, c’est évident qu’elle est aussi bourrée que Bella. Je peux sentir mon sang bouillonner avec toutes ces conneries. 

« Putain de merde, Alice, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Je demande. La musique de fond est assourdissante et j’entends une foule de voix.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » marmonne indistinctement Alice. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Où es-tu, Alice ? » Ma voix est basse et déterminée. J’attrape mes clés, prêt à filer dès que j’aurai leur localisation. Je connais déjà le club préféré d’Alice dans les environs... C’est pratiquement le seul qu’elle fréquente. Je décide de m’y rendre en attendant qu’elle me donne plus d’information. 

« Je suis... Je suis dans une boîte, Edward. Où es-tu ? »

« Je m’en viens te chercher. »

« Non, pas question ! » Elle est en colère et sa voix est un cri perçant dans le téléphone.

« Tu ne peux pas m’en empêcher, tonnerre de Dieu ! Est-ce que tu es avec Bella ? »

Il y a une pause avant qu’elle dise, « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Je viens de l’avoir au téléphone et, incidemment, cette même musique jouait en arrière-plan. Est-ce que tu es consciente qu’elle est en train de vomir sa cervelle en ce moment ? Est-ce que tu es avec elle ? »

Elle paraît inquiète. « Vraiment ? Elle est euh... Elle est à la salle de bain. Elle a dit qu’elle devait aller pisser. »

« Où es-tu, Alice ? » 

« On est au Caveau. »

« J’y serai dans dix minutes. » Je coupe la communication sans attendre sa réponse. 

Quand j’atteins le club, je me gare en trois secondes, mais en approchant de l’entrée, je trouve Alice et Bella assises sur le trottoir à l’extérieur. Bella a la tête dans ses mains, son visage caché de ma vue, pendant qu’Alice lui frotte le dos pour la consoler. Elles sont toutes les deux complètement éméchées. 

Alice lève les yeux vers moi avec appréhension. Bella ne bouge pas ; je ne suis même pas sûr qu’elle soit consciente.

Il y a un million de trucs que je voudrais dire à Alice – cette fois-ci elle est carrément allée trop loin avec sa manie de se mêler de la vie d’autrui – mais je n’arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que Bella effondrée sur elle au bord du trottoir. Et elle était en colère contre moi. Au sujet de Lauren. Mon estomac se contracte sous les remords tandis que je m’accroupis, écartant les cheveux de son visage. Ses yeux sont fermés et ses joues humides. Est-ce qu’elle a pleuré ? Elle remue à mon contact, éloignant son visage de moi. 

J’attrape doucement son bras, dans l’espoir de l’aider à se relever. Dieu merci Alice est encore éveillée. Combien d’alcool a-t-elle bu ?

« Allez, Bella, il est temps de rentrer à la maison, » j’essaye de la convaincre. Elle gémit mais se lève en chancelant, s’agrippant à mes bras et à ma chemise pour garder l’équilibre. Elle ouvre les yeux mais son regard est vague ; elle est pâle comme la mort.

« Je pense qu’elle a juste un peu trop bu, » commente nerveusement Alice. Sans blague.

« Qu’est-ce qu’elle fout à Olympia, si loin de chez elle ? » Je n’élève pas la voix, mais ma fureur couve toujours. 

« Eh bien, quand elle a dit qu’elle allait venir, j’ai cru qu’elle habitait ici. J’ai découvert qu’elle demeurait à Seattle seulement ce soir, Edward. Promis juré. »

« Et pourquoi l’invites-tu à sortir ? Tu ne la connais même pas. »

« Je voulais la rencontrer... »

Je soupire. Alice s’arrange toujours pour s’immiscer dans ma vie, dans mes affaires, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Je n’aurais dû m’attendre à rien de moins de sa part.

Bella arrive à peine à mettre un pied devant l’autre, ce qui rend le trajet jusqu’à la voiture très malaisé. J’ai presque envie de la soulever de terre et la porter comme une jeune mariée dans la rue pour nous sauver du temps. Lorsque nous atteignons la voiture, je l’aide à s’asseoir dans le siège passager et je boucle sa ceinture de sécurité. Ses yeux sont clos une fois de plus et elle n’a toujours pas réalisé ma présence.

Le retour chez Carlisle et Esme se fait dans l’embarras et le silence. Alice s’impatiente sur la banquette arrière, presque dans les vapes elle aussi. À un certain moment, elle tend le bras et balaye les cheveux de Bella de son visage, lui demandant si elle va bien. Bella hoche la tête faiblement en réponse, et le silence reprend ses droits, s’attardant parmi nous.

Quand je dépose Alice, elle me regarde par la vitre ouverte et me dit, « Je sais que tu es fâché contre moi, mais j’ai tes intérêts à cœur. »

Ma bouche s’étire en une ligne sévère alors que j’acquiesce, « Ça va aller, Alice. »

« Que vas-tu faire avec elle ? »

Qu’est-ce qu’elle s’imagine que je vais faire avec elle ? La déposer dans un refuge ? Disposer d’elle dans la rivière ?

« Je vais l’amener chez moi et la mettre au lit. » Non seulement la route est longue jusqu’à Seattle, mais l’idée de laisser Bella seule, alors qu’elle est dans cet état, me perturbe.

Alice soupire. Elle est exténuée, je peux le dire, et avec un petit pas en avant elle m’embrasse sur la joue avant de battre en retraite en marmonnant, « Merci, Edward. » 

Il n’y a pas de musique dans la voiture. Seulement Bella et moi, le silence qui traîne, et mes pensées chaotiques. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette situation – de Bella rencontrant ma famille sans que je le sache. C’est quelque chose hors de ma zone de confort, et la raison pour laquelle l’une ou l’autre des filles a pris l’initiative me dépasse. 

Je me rappelle notre conversation, hier soir, au téléphone, lorsqu’elle a fait référence à elle-même comme étant ma petite amie. Je n’ai pas eu de petite amie depuis ma quatrième année à l’école élémentaire, et même alors, notre relation consistait seulement à se tenir les mains et à partager mon pudding Snack Pack à l’école. Entendre Bella le dire à voix haute était surprenant, voire inconfortable.

Bella est une très belle femme. Elle est intelligente, axée sur sa carrière, drôle, et pleine d’esprit. Et Dieu sait qu’elle me garde en alerte, ne permettant jamais un à moment d’ennui de se faufiler dans les parages.

Si jamais il m’arrivait de m’assagir et de m’installer avec une femme, j’aimerais qu’elle soit comme Bella. Et peut-être que ça arrivera un jour ; peut-être que je sentirai l’envie de me ranger un jour.

Bella commence à remuer à côté de moi, capturant mon attention. Quand je regarde dans sa direction, elle me dévisage avec des yeux ensommeillés.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Me demande-t-elle. Sa voix est âpre et brusque.

« Je te ramène à la maison, » je réponds.

« J’espère que je n’ai pas interrompu ton rancard, » dit-elle méchamment. Elle repose sa tête contre le siège et ferme les yeux.

Putain de merde. Même complètement paf et à peine consciente, elle parvient encore à faire la maline. Je souris même si je devrais être offensé par sa remarque cinglante.

« Si tu veux dire mon rancard avec Law and Order, alors oui, je suis navré de dire que tu l’as interrompu, » je rétorque.

Elle est silencieuse ; je me demande si elle est tombée endormie, mais après un moment elle bâille et roule maladroitement sur son côté, tirant contre la ceinture de sécurité, et fait face à la portière. « Qu’importe, » grogne-t-elle. Je peux dire qu’elle ne croit pas un mot de ce que je raconte, même si c’est la vérité. Je me demande ce qu’Alice lui a dit ce soir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous atteignons ma maison. Bella prouve qu’elle est bel et bien réveillée lorsqu’elle trébuche en sortant hâtivement de la voiture, marmonnant entre ses dents. Elle chancelle, juchée sur ses talons. Je me précipite de son côté pour l’aider.

« Je croyais que tu me ramenais à la maison, » se plaint-elle.

« C’est la maison. Ma maison. »

« Je ne dors pas avec toi. »

Je suis un peu surpris par sa déclaration. « J’ai une chambre d’invités, » je dis avec indignation. 

« Bon, d’accord. »

Je la fais entrer dans la maison, l’aide à monter les escaliers, et l’entraîne vers la chambre d’invités. Cependant elle m’arrête, déclarant qu’elle veut d’abord se brosser les dents, aussi je la guide vers la salle de bain à la place, et je lui offre une nouvelle brosse à dents. Pendant qu’elle est là, je m’évade dans ma chambre pour me changer, m’imaginant que je vais pouvoir dormir aussitôt que je vais l’avoir bordée. Je lui laisse un bon moment, mais elle s’éternise dans la salle de bain. La lumière est toujours allumée, faisant une flaque sur le plancher dans l’espace sous la porte, et le silence est pesant. Je finis par frapper. 

« Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Silence.

« Bella ? »

Rien. Je commence à être légèrement angoissé.

« Je vais entrer, » je l’avertis haut et fort et, tout en faisant une prière silencieuse pour ne pas la trouver en train de faire sa petite – ou sa grosse – affaire, j’ouvre la porte. Je la repère immédiatement assise sur le siège des toilettes, mais je note que le couvercle est baissé. Elle se frotte le visage avec les mains, somnolente... toutefois il est clair qu’elle est encore éveillée. Pendant un moment j’avais craint qu’elle ne soit tombée dans les pommes sur le plancher. Essaye-t-elle seulement de m’ignorer ?

Je pénètre dans la salle de bain, laissant la porte entrouverte derrière moi. « Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Son visage est pâle, mais ses joues ont une teinte rosée. L’épuisement et le manque de sobriété ont rétréci ses yeux jusqu’à n’être plus que deux minces fentes, semble-t-il. Elle est vraiment dans un état lamentable.

Et elle continue à faire comme si je n’étais pas là.

« Bella... » Je me risque une nouvelle fois, mais elle m’interrompt subitement.

« Tu n’as jamais répondu à ma question. »

Je suis surpris et... confus. « Quelle question ? » Je demande.

« Tu sais. »

« Non, Bella, je ne sais pas, » je réponds honnêtement. Je n’ai absolument aucune idée de quoi elle parle. Je mourrais sous la torture sans pouvoir donner la réponse.

« Pourquoi ne m’aimes-tu pas ? »

Ah, oui... cette question-là. Mais pourquoi diable croit-elle que je ne l’aime pas ? Est-ce pour ça qu’elle a été hostile envers moi toute la nuit ?

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne t’aime pas ? »

Ma question paraît la mettre en colère. « Parce que tu suces mes nichons une journée, et tu rencontres cette... cette... poufiasse... le lendemain. »

Putain de merde. Tout ce que je fais c’est m’enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans ce bourbier. Je ne veux pas blesser Bella, pourtant j’ai accepté de faire un truc qui semble ne faire que ça peu importe la direction que je prends. Je me rends compte que rencontrer Lauren pendant tout ça n’était probablement pas l’idée du siècle. Bella m’aide à réaliser que mon jugement est de la pure merde... mais que faire ? Je pourrais lui dire que je ne l’aime pas et la rembarrer dès demain, me garantissant de ne jamais plus la revoir. Je pourrais compléter le pari et la blesser de cette façon-là... ou je pourrais lui dire au sujet du pari et lui faire mal de cette façon-là. D’une manière ou d’une autre, c’est une mascarade sans fin dans laquelle Bella se fait heurter pendant que je me tiens sur le côté, jouant ma carte du parfait salaud. Il n’y a pas de solution facile.

Pendant que j’étais avec James, dans un état d’ébriété avancé, j’ai pensé à tort que toute cette affaire allait être d’une facilité déroutante. Je n’ai jamais songé que la fille à laquelle il faisait allusion serait comme... Bella. Et puis d’ailleurs, comment bordel une fille comme Bella s’est-elle retrouvée avec un gars comme lui ? Et elle est restée avec lui pendant trois mois ?

Je n’aurais pas dû faire le pari sur quelque fille que ce soit, peu importe sa personnalité. Ma mère se retournerait probablement dans sa tombe si elle savait. Mais au moment de le faire j’étais ivre, enflammé, et désireux de trouver un moyen d’aider ma sœur.

Il est évident qu’elle est au courant de mes plans avec Lauren – je dois remercier Alice pour ça, pas de doute – et je sens que mentir à ce sujet maintenant serait inutile. 

« Je ne sais pas, Bella, » je dis calmement. Je m’appuie contre le lavabo, assailli par l’impression d’être une grosse merde. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai fait ça. » Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, souhaitant pouvoir les arracher pour me créer une sorte de distraction. Je me sens épuisé mentalement.

Bella demeure silencieuse. Ses coudes sont appuyés sur ses genoux et elle fixe ses mains en méditant.

« Je suis désolé, » je finis par dire. Je suis désolé pour un tas de choses au sujet desquelles elle ne saura jamais rien. « Je pense que la vraie question devrait plutôt être pourquoi toi tu m’aimes ? »

Elle renifle. « Je ne t’aime pas. »

Je mérite qu’elle me balance cette réponse. Ça, et tellement plus.

« Okay, » je dis tranquillement.

« Tu n’as aucun respect envers les femmes, » ajoute-t-elle avec colère.

« Je sais. »

« Vas-tu le faire encore ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Faire quoi ? »

« Voir... cette fille. »

Je veux lui dire oui ; je veux la faire bondir vers la porte en hurlant, folle de rage, trop furieuse j’espère pour ne jamais plus me parler. Peut-être que cette façon de procéder serait plus facile pour elle.

Mais le mot quitte mes lèvres avant même que j’y réfléchisse. « Non. »

« Tu le promets ? »

Dis non, Edward... Sois débarrassé d’elle... Finis-en...

La pensée de lui faire mal, de la faire tellement chier qu’elle ne revienne plus jamais, me fait sentir un peu malade. Ce sentiment me surprend. S’il s’était agi de Lauren ou de n’importe quelle autre fille, j’aurais dit le mot sans hésiter, et j’aurais été débarrassé de ce putain de drame. 

« Oui, Bella. Je le promets. »

Elle se lève du siège des toilettes tellement rapidement que ça me fait sursauter, ses yeux brillants d’un feu que je n’ai jamais vu. Elle est juste devant moi, son expression déchirée... passionnée. Elle est si près de moi que sa poitrine touche la mienne.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux de moi ? » Demande-t-elle, son regard sondant intensément le mien. Elle attend quelque chose de moi, je peux le dire. Seulement, je ne sais pas de quoi il s’agit.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Je questionne, étonné. Elle se penche soudainement vers moi et m’embrasse violemment, avec voracité, son corps entrant en collision avec le mien, et la passion du moment me fait trébucher en arrière dans le lavabo. Les distributeurs de savon et autres produits de toilette se renversent derrière moi, et le bruit du plastique contre la porcelaine résonne dans la pièce exiguë.

Les mains de Bella sont sur mon chandail, saisissant brutalement le tissu dans ses poings, et sa langue pénètre ma bouche avec force. Contre mon gré, je peux sentir ma verge durcir dans mon pantalon de pyjama alors qu’elle presse son corps contre le mien. Pendant un bref instant je lui rends son baiser, perdu dans sa saveur, puis je me libère de son emprise avec énormément de détermination. Elle n’est pas déconcertée par l’interruption, sa bouche trouvant immédiatement mon cou où elle mordille et suce la peau sensible. Mes yeux roulent un peu vers l’arrière tandis que je gémis, « Bella... qu’est-ce que tu... nous devons... nous devons arrêter. »

Elle ne s’éloigne pas. L’une de ses mains lâche mon chandail pour aller trouver refuge dans mes cheveux. J’agrippe le comptoir du lavabo, déterminé à ne pas la toucher de peur de faire quelque chose d’inapproprié pendant qu’elle est dans cet état d’ivresse.

Et elle m’ignore... une fois de plus.

« Bella... » Je la mets en garde d’une voix rauque.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Souffle-t-elle, ses lèvres trouvant à nouveau les miennes. J’ai la tête qui tourne alors que mon corps réagit ; ma verge durcit davantage et ma langue effleure la sienne, répondant à sa fougue. Cependant mon esprit me hurle de m’enlever de là, de la mettre au lit, l’endroit où elle devrait déjà se trouver – afin qu’il y ait une barrière physique entre nous. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense en ce moment, putain de bordel, mais je sais, avec certitude, qu’elle est bourrée.

« N’est-ce pas ce que tu veux ? » Murmure-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Oui. Bon Dieu, oui.

« Tu es ivre, » est tout ce que je réussis à dire entre ses baisers ardents.

« Je ne le suis plus. » C’est de la foutaise et nous le savons tous les deux, mais elle continue quand même d’agresser ma bouche. Elle attrape le devant de mon pantalon d’une main, tâtonnant résolument avec les quelques boutons, et immédiatement je prends cette main dans la mienne, la stoppant dans son geste. Elle est confuse ; à bout de souffle, elle halète, « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Edward ? Ceci est ce que tu veux. » Elle ne me le demande pas cette fois-ci, elle l’affirme.

« Tu es saoule, » je dis, également à bout de souffle. Elle secoue la tête avec ferveur et se penche en avant pour m’embrasser encore, mais j’utilise chaque once de contrôle que je possède et je tourne vivement la tête, vers le haut puis de côté. Elle embrasse ma mâchoire à la place.

« Je ne le suis pas, » insiste-t-elle. Sa main libre quitte mes cheveux et trouve mon pantalon, avide de poursuivre ce que l’autre a été forcée d’interrompre. Je la capture aisément avec mon autre main et repousse les deux siennes loin de moi. 

« Non, Bella, » je dis fermement. « Nous n’allons pas faire ça. »

Nos deux respirations laborieuses emplissent la salle de bain autrement paisible. Elle lève les yeux vers moi avec appréhension, son corps détendu contre le mien. Elle ne lutte plus contre moi, et finalement je libère ses mains. Elle s’en sert pour écarter des mèches de cheveux de son visage, acquiesçant en vitesse d’un air résigné, plus autre chose que je n’arrive pas à placer... apaisement ? Soulagement ?

« D’accord, » concède-t-elle. « Quelle chambre est la mienne ? »

Soulagé, je l’entraîne dans le corridor vers la chambre d’amis, et je la regarde s’introduire à l’intérieur. « Je vais t’apporter des vêtements pour dormir, » je dis.

S’ensuit un bref aller-retour dans ma chambre pour lui dénicher des fringues.

Elle vient à la porte et je dépose les vêtements directement dans ses mains. Elle me regarde avec incertitude, mordant sa lèvre inférieure comme pour se retenir de dire un truc. Ses lèvres sont pleines et roses sous l’effet de tous nos baisers vigoureux, et je me retrouve avec le désir de les goûter à nouveau.

Mais elle est ivre, et malgré qu’elle se soit littéralement jetée sur moi, je ne veux pas faire quelque chose d’inappropriée. Encore une fois je m’abstiens, faisant usage de beaucoup plus de retenue que je croyais exister dans mon corps.

« Bonne nuit, Bella, » je dis. Je me penche brièvement pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de me retirer dans ma chambre. Il y a un mur entre nous – une barrière qui crée une distance prudente entre son corps magnifique et le mien.

 

À suivre...


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

 

BPOV

J’ai l’impression que ma cervelle se réveille avant le reste de mon corps. Même dans mes rêves, je peux la sentir battre contre mon crâne, douloureuse et implacable. La Bella dans mes rêves fait apparaître un cachet de Tylenol en claquant des doigts, et le fourre dans sa bouche aussi vite. Malheureusement, les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples pour la Bella consciente. 

Je gémis et roule sur le côté, n’osant pas ouvrir les yeux. Je peux voir la lumière du soleil briller derrière mes paupières, sentir ses chauds rayons tout autour de moi. Je prends note mentalement d’épingler une couverture dans ma fenêtre ce soir. Ce putain de soleil guilleret doit absolument ficher le camp ! 

Je couvre mes yeux avec mon avant-bras et je reste comme ça quelques minutes de plus. Puis j’entends une porte s’ouvrir et se fermer quelque part au-delà de la chambre à coucher, et mon corps tout entier se raidit. Je repousse vivement mon bras, louchant dans la lumière, et je suis mortifiée et étonnée de découvrir que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Je me redresse vivement, regrettant ce geste aussitôt que je l’ai fait, et je repousse les couvertures loin de mon corps à la vitesse de l’éclair. Ma respiration devient plus laborieuse. Je ne porte pas de pantalons. Pas de pantalons. Un grand tee-shirt froissé sans pantalons !

Mais je vérifie et oh, Dieu merci, j’ai encore ma petite culotte. Mon rythme cardiaque ralentit un peu alors que les événements de la nuit précédente me reviennent. Toutefois, à mesure que mon pouls ralentit, je sens mon visage devenir de plus en plus rouge, et cette rougeur se répand jusqu’à ma poitrine. Je suis plus que mortifiée.

Ai-je sérieusement téléphoné à Edward alors que j’étais saoule ? Et ensuite vomi pendant que je l’avais au bout du fil ? Ce genre de truc n’arrive que dans les cauchemars ou les comédies racoleuses de mauvaise qualité, n’est-ce pas ? N’est-ce pas ?

Faux.

Je gémis et m’effondre à nouveau dans le lit, un autre geste que je regrette, et je réfléchis lentement à la nuit dernière. J’ai gerbé dans les oreilles d’Edward, et il est venu me chercher. Par la suite je l’ai interrogé avec colère jusqu’à ce qu’il me promette de ne plus voir Lauren, et je dois dire que je suis plutôt contente de cette partie-là. Mais ensuite j’ai eu l’idée brillante de me jeter sur lui. Je n’avais pas l’intention d’aller jusqu’au bout – en fait je suis sûre que j’aurais arrêté avant. J’étais encore tellement fâchée, mais j’étais ivre, et contrariée, et je voulais le tester un peu. Il savait que j’étais paf – j’avais vomi dans ses oreilles, pour l’amour du ciel ! – donc c’était vraiment un truc qui allait mettre son caractère à l’épreuve. S’il avait été disposé à coucher avec moi dans ces conditions, alors j’aurais su qu’il était un parfait crétin prêt à se servir de moi peu importe les circonstances... tant qu’il en tirait profit. Encore heureux qu’il n’ait pas cédé à mes avances, ou alors un coup de pied dans les couilles l’aurait sûrement aidé à retrouver la raison.

Mais maintenant, à la lumière du jour, je regrette mes actions. Oui, c’était une façon simple et rapide de vérifier s’il est aussi déplorable que ne le laissent croire les apparences, et pour ça je ne suis pas désolée. Je me sens mieux en sachant qu’il a une bonne conscience enfouie profondément quelque part. Mais, est-ce que je cherche le bien chez n’importe qui de cette façon-là, ou suis-je simplement avide de le trouver chez lui ? Et pourquoi ? Ça m’est égal qu’il soit une bonne personne. Je ne le verrai plus après le mariage de Jake. Il pourra baiser et sauter qui il voudra jusqu’au prochain passage de la comète de Halley – ça ne me fera plus ni chaud ni froid à ce moment-là.

Mais je suis embarrassée. Mon côté rationnel secoue la tête en me dévisageant, grandement déçu. Je me suis jetée sur Edward, et pour lui ça ne doit sans doute signifier qu’une chose : j’étais prête à me donner à lui, là, sur le comptoir de sa salle de bain. J’ai dû lui apparaître comme une ivrogne débraillée, une fille dépourvue de respect envers elle-même. Je me suis placée au même niveau que toutes ces autres nanas... Tout ça pour mettre à l’épreuve un homme qui a fait un pari sur moi. À quoi donc ai-je pensé ?

J’entends une autre porte s’ouvrir et se fermer, puis des pas, mais Edward ne vient pas dans la pièce. Je reste allongée dans le lit quelques minutes pour retrouver mon aplomb et tenter de chasser mon mal de tête. La nausée me reprend, mais finit par s’en aller. Quand je me tourne pour finalement sortir du lit, je suis surprise de trouver un verre d’eau et deux cachets blancs sur la table de chevet. Je les avale tout de suite sans y penser à deux fois, et je m’extirpe du lit, remettant mon jeans trop serré. Je réalise tout à coup que je porte encore un de ses chandails, et j’enfonce mon nez dans la manche, inhalant profondément. Maudit, il sent tellement bon. Je prendrais son odeur comme remède à ma gueule de bois tous les jours.

J’entrouvre la porte, jetant un coup d’œil dans le couloir. Si seulement il y avait une salle de bain dans cette chambre, je ne risquerais pas de le croiser avant d’avoir eu l’occasion de vérifier mon apparence. Je n’ai aucune idée de quoi j’ai l’air, mais je sais qu’une nuit de beuverie n’est jamais bénéfique pour ma peau. Ou mes cheveux. Ou mes yeux.

Je n’ai pas le temps de me tracasser à ce sujet – une soudaine vague de nausée s’empare à nouveau de moi, me propulsant vers la salle de bain à toute vitesse avant que j’aie pu vérifier l’autre extrémité du corridor. Je claque la porte, envoyant balancer les appliques murales, et j’ai tout juste le temps d’atteindre la toilette avant d’être assaillie par des haut-le-cœur. Les muscles de mon estomac ont mal et crient en signe de protestation, encore irrités à cause de ma prestation de la nuit dernière.

Les haut-le-cœur ne veulent pas cesser. Pourquoi diable est-ce que j’essaye encore de vomir s’il n’y a plus rien dans mon estomac ? J’émets les bruits les plus terribles en serrant la cuvette de toilette comme mon premier-né. Jamais je n’ai été aussi reconnaissante qu’en ce moment qu’Edward soit tellement maniaque de propreté. Il n’y a pas de mots pour décrire à quel point je suis heureuse que sa toilette soit si nette, notant avec gaité que l’eau de la cuvette est même bleue grâce à un quelconque produit nettoyant très parfumé, dans le genre Pine-Sol. 

Puis, avec un seul toc à la porte, toute ma dignité, toute ma fierté, viennent s’écraser autour de moi, une flaque inutile sous mes pieds nus et dégoûtants.

Je veux parler, lui dire de s’en aller, mais je n’en ai pas la force. J’envoie une prière silencieuse à la place.

Cher bon Dieu... Je promets de ne plus jamais, jamais, jamais m’enivrer. S’il vous plaît, faites-le juste partir... Je vous en prie, bon Dieu —

La porte s’ouvre précipitamment. 

« Va-t’en, » je croasse immédiatement. Je ne peux pas le regarder – je suis certaine que le dégoût dans ses yeux me ferait mourir de honte.

Il ne m’écoute pas, bien entendu. Arrive-t-il jamais aux hommes d’écouter ? Il est à mes côtés dans la seconde, ramassant mes cheveux pour les écarter du chemin. Il me dit quelque chose, mais je suis incapable de saisir quoi par-dessus le martèlement dans ma tête et les remous dans mon estomac.

Quand les secousses s’apaisent finalement, je reste là, sur mes genoux, mes mains serrant toujours la cuvette, et je repose ma tête contre la porcelaine impeccablement nette. Edward commence à frotter mon dos et c’est... bon. Je soupire. La situation est tellement embarrassante, je ne devrais pas me sentir bien. J’aimerais qu’il tire la chasse d’eau pour nous débarrasser de ma première crise de nausées, mais ça ne se produit pas. Finalement j’étire mollement mon bras vers la poignée, la tirant disgracieusement vers le bas et la laissant remonter toute seule. La preuve du malaise qui m’a couverte de honte disparaît au fond de la cuvette en tourbillonnant. 

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Finit-il par demander. Je voudrais grogner à sa question. Non, jamais je ne me sentirai mieux à propos de ce moment.

Je me sens faible, tremblante et en sueur, mais je n’ai plus la nausée. « Ça va, » je marmonne.

« Je t’ai préparé quelque chose, » dit-il. Je songe immédiatement à de la nourriture, et je me sens malade rien que d’y penser.

« Je n’en veux pas, » je gémis.

« Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s’agit. »

« La bouffe me répugne en ce moment. Je ne peux même pas la regarder. »

« Ce n’est pas de la bouffe, » répond-il. « Eh bien, pas exactement. » Il se relève, sort une serviette pour les mains de l’armoire, et la mouille dans le lavabo. Tout à coup, je sens de l’eau froide dans mon cou, et ça aussi ça fait du bien. Je gémis de contentement.

« Tu as l’intention de camper ici longtemps ? » Demande-t-il. Je n’ai toujours pas bougé de ma place ; je suis encore en train d’étreindre la cuvette en porcelaine.

« J’ai besoin d’une douche, » je bredouille, surtout pour moi-même. Je me sens dégueulasse. Je suis sûre que mon apparence physique est encore pire, ce qui est troublant étant donné que je suis assise à côté de Monsieur Sobre et Sexy en personne.

« D’accord. Prends ton temps, » dit-il. « Tu sais où trouver tout ce dont tu as besoin ? »

Je ne voulais pas dire que j’avais l’intention d’utiliser sa douche. Ça semble bizarre. Je ne le connais pas assez bien, n’est-ce pas ?

Voyons, Bella, ce n’est pas comme s’il allait se joindre à toi.

Bien qu’après ses baisers fougueux d’hier soir, ça ne paraît pas être une idée si horrible...

Arrête, espèce de dévergondée !

J’ai besoin d’une douche froide, et vite. Je réussis à hocher la tête contre la porcelaine, ce à quoi Edward répond, « Très bien, mais tu devrais d’abord essayer de boire un peu d’eau. Je vais aller chercher ton verre. » Je reste assise là, collée à la toilette, jusqu’à ce que je l’entende revenir et déposer le verre sur le comptoir. Le clic de la porte suit son retrait. 

Vomir m’a fait me sentir un peu mieux. Au moins je ne suis plus nauséeuse. Je brosse mes dents et avale d’un trait la moitié du verre d’eau avant de me dévêtir et de sauter dans la douche. J’essaye avec seulement l’eau froide pour commencer, mais ça ressemble trop à une forme de torture, alors je m’empresse d’ajouter l’eau chaude, savourant un moment de pure détente pendant les vingt minutes suivantes. J’utilise le shampooing et l’après-shampooing que j’ai trouvés cachés dans son armoire, ne me donnant pas la peine de les remettre à leur place quand j’ai terminé. Je décide que la partie est relancée ; il n’y aura plus de nettoyage pour moi.

Quand j’ai fini, je passe la tête par la porte. Edward n’est nulle part en vue, et je me dépêche de me ruer vers la chambre, enveloppée dans une serviette moelleuse et rien d’autre. Quand je suis en toute sécurité à l’intérieur, je m’habille dans mes vieux vêtements et je brosse mes cheveux. Je cherche mon téléphone cellulaire pendant près de cinq minutes avant de le trouver sous le lit. Comment diable s’est-il retrouvé là ? Je ne suis pas surprise de constater que j’avais envoyé une douzaine de textos très bourrés à Rosalie avant de tomber dans les vaps. 

Ce qui est plus surprenant, c’est la demi douzaine d’appels manqués de la part d’Alice. Ma parole, cette fille est la persistance incarnée. J’ai l’impression qu’Edward n’aime pas l’idée de nous voir devenir copines toutes les deux... Raison de plus de retourner ses appels. J’appuie rapidement sur la touche et j’attends.

« Bella ! » Répond-elle. « Je t’ai appelée un million de fois. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Je grimace – son cri perçant manque de me fendre le crâne.

« Oui ça va, » je lui affirme. « Peux-tu parler un peu plus bas ? Je sens que ma tête va éclater. »

« Ooh, » dit-elle en baissant la voix. « T’as la gueule de bois ? »

« Pas toi ? » Je demande avec incrédulité.

« Un petit peu, » admet-elle. Elle n’a pas du tout l’air d’avoir une gueule de bois, et je suis verte de jalousie. « Je m’en tire toujours à bon compte quand je bois. Oh, mais Jasper fait le meilleur remède contre la gueule de bois. Je peux te donner la recette dare-dare si tu veux. Ou bien, ooh ! Je peux venir et en préparer pour toi ! » Elle est si enthousiaste que sa voix s’élève encore dans les suraiguës, menaçant de faire exploser ma tête.

« Alice... » Je gémis.

« Oups ! Désolée ! » Murmure-t-elle pour s’excuser. « Est-ce qu’Edward est avec toi en ce moment ? »

Pour une obscure raison, l’entendre chuchoter me donne envie de chuchoter moi aussi. C’est un drôle et inexplicable, mais mon ton s’accorde au sien quand je réponds. « Non. Il est en bas. »

« Est-ce que tu es tombée dans les vaps tout de suite en arrivant chez lui la nuit dernière ? »

J’hésite. « Euh, quelque chose comme ça. » 

« Je suis tellement navrée au sujet d’hier soir, Bella. Je n’avais aucune idée que tu vomissais tes tripes dans les toilettes. »

Je gémis à ce souvenir. Je crois que je serai encore embarrassée dans cinquante ans en me remémorant ce jour fatidique.

« Ne me le rappelle pas, » je marmonne piteusement.

« Et vous allez faire quoi aujourd’hui, les amis ? » Continue-t-elle de marmotter.

« Je ne sais pas. J’ai passé la matinée penchée sur la cuvette des W.C. à finir de gerber, » je réplique à voix basse.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne te préparer ce remède ? Je jure que c’est infaillible. »

« Edward a dit qu’il m’a préparé un truc. Je ne suis pas vraiment certaine qu’il s’agisse d’un remède, cependant... »

« Son remède ne sera pas aussi bon que le mien, » m’assure-t-elle.

« Ça va aller, Alice. »

« Tu sais, nous allons dîner au restaurant avec Esme et Carlisle ce soir. Tu devrais venir ! »

« Quand tu dis ‘nous,’ tu veux dire... »

« Edward et moi, bien sûr. »

Oh putain. Edward risque de péter un câble si je l’accompagne pour rencontrer sa famille... ce qui, ironiquement, rend l’idée encore plus alléchante. Ceci devrait lui donner une bonne leçon... 

Mais j’ai aussi mes doutes.

« Je ne sais pas, Alice, » je dis. « Je ne sais pas si Edward est prêt pour ça. »

Alice souffle dans le téléphone. « Eh ben il n’a qu’à être prêt, » déclare-t-elle. « Si on le laisse à lui-même, il ne passera sans doute jamais à la prochaine étape. En plus, c’est moi qui t’invite. »

« Mais je n’ai même pas de vêtements propres avec moi, » je proteste. « J’habite à Seattle, au cas où tu l’aurais oublié. » 

« Oh, t’inquiète pas. J’ai encore des tonnes de fringues ici. Je t’apporterai quelque chose cet après-midi. »

On frappe soudainement à ma porte, ce qui me fait haleter avant de murmurer avec empressement, « Edward cogne à la porte. J’te rappellerai. » Je raccroche et me précipite à la porte que j’ouvre vivement. Edward est là, dans une chemise blanche à manches longues et un jeans, et ses cheveux sont un désordre ébouriffé. Il exhibe une barbe de vingt-quatre heures et une boisson jaunâtre et épaisse. Je suis une fois de plus décontenancée par sa beauté. J’ai l’impression que c’est un truc auquel je ne m’habituerai jamais.

« Ça va ici ? » Me demande-t-il avec désinvolture. « Ça commence à faire longtemps. »

« Oh ouais. Ça va. » Je jette un coup d’œil sur le verre avec circonspection, espérant que ce ne soit pas pour moi. Mais je sais que c’est le cas. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« Ton nouveau meilleur ami, » répond-il, le poussant vers moi. Je le repousse immédiatement, révoltée par cette idée.

« Il n’est pas question que je boive ça, » je proteste.

« Tu es bien critique pour quelqu’un qui n’a jamais goûté à ce truc, » observe-t-il.

« Ça va me faire vomir à nouveau. »

« Goûte juste un peu. »

« Non. »

« Bella... »

Bon Dieu, j’adore ça quand il dit mon nom. Surtout quand son ton est menaçant.

« D’accord, mais juste une gorgée. Si ce n’est pas bon, alors je ne pourrai pas le boire. Je ne pense pas que mon estomac pourrait le prendre. »

« Juste un petit effort, » insiste-t-il. Je prends lentement le verre de ses mains et je commence par le sentir, bien que l’odeur ne m’aide pas beaucoup. C’est un mélange moins épais qu’un smoothie. Je prends une petite gorgée hésitante, et en fait c’est... bon. Très bon !

Mon expression doit me trahir car Edward me fait un petit sourire satisfait, ses yeux bouillonnant dans les miens. Il a l’air content de lui.

« Tu aimes ça ? » Devine-t-il. Il est déjà assez arrogant, je ne vais pas en rajouter.

« Ça peut aller, » je réponds en hochant la tête, nonchalante. Il m’adresse un autre sourire entendu, et j’ai une envie subite de lancer ma boisson par-dessus mon épaule et de sauter sur lui comme une femme des cavernes dépravée et en chaleur. Mais bien entendu cela ne peut pas se produire, alors je m’empresse de chasser cette idée. Je me rends compte que nous sommes encore debout dans la porte, et je me sens mal à l’aise tout à coup. Devrais-je l’inviter à l’intérieur ? Dans sa chambre d’amis ? 

Il m’évite cet embarras. « Euh, j’ai des céréales et des trucs en bas si tu veux quelque chose d’autre à manger. » Soudainement il a l’air aussi mal à l’aise que moi, et je présume que c’est parce que ce n’est pas une routine normale pour lui. Combien de filles ont le plaisir de passer la nuit et de se joindre à lui pour le brunch le lendemain matin ?

« Ça va aller, » je lui assure. « Je devrais probablement y aller mollo pour le moment. » Je lève mon verre pour lui indiquer que sa concoction est plus que suffisante. « Et puis d’ailleurs, qu’est-ce que tu as mis là-dedans ? » Je questionne.

« Un mélange banane, lait et miel. »

Je lève un sourcil. « C’est tout ? »

« À peu près. »

« Et ça aide ? »

« Je pense que oui. Le jus de tomate aide aussi, mais je ne crois pas que tu aurais apprécié le mélange de banane, de lait et de V8. »

J’acquiesce. « Bien pensé, Eduardo. » Il semble se détendre à la mention de son surnom.

L’espèce de gêne nous suit, tourbillonnant dans l’air, tandis que nous descendons l’escalier. Je me sens comme une intruse dans sa maison, un de ces hôtes indésirables qui ne pige pas les signes quand il est temps de partir. Je me demande ce qu’il pense vraiment de moi. Peut-être que je l’énerve au plus haut point ; ce serait une supposition raisonnable étant donné toutes les choses que j’ai faites jusqu’à maintenant.

Ma tête me fait encore trop mal pour jouer les intrigantes. Je m’installe confortablement sur son sofa et je cale mes pieds sur la table à café – il les regarde une fraction de seconde plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de poser ses yeux ailleurs sans dire un mot. Je sirote lentement ma panacée, m’enjoignant à me détendre. Je veux paraître à l’aise, comme si son domicile était plus douillet que le mien. 

Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionne ou non. Il disparaît dans la cuisine et j’allume le téléviseur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s’affale à côté de moi sur le divan en soupirant.

« Alors, quels sont tes plans pour la journée ? » Je demande avec légèreté.

Il frotte une main sur son visage. Il a l’air fatigué. « Je suis censé avoir un dîner avec la famille ce soir, » révèle-t-il. « Avec Alice. » Ses yeux oscillent vers les miens.

Je me demande si je devrais lui dire qu’Alice m’a invitée à me joindre à eux. Mon cœur commence à marteler dans ma poitrine tandis que je soupèse sa réaction possible contre mes gains probables. Je ne veux pas qu’il perde les pédales... Je suis nerveuse.

Je me dégonfle.

« Ça semble sympa. » Je bois une grande gorgée de mon remède, tentant d’immobiliser ma main tremblante avant qu’il ne la remarque. Pourquoi me fait-il autant d’effet ? C’est insensé.

« Ouais, » acquiesce-t-il distraitement. « Vous aviez l’air de bien vous entendre toutes les deux. » On dirait qu’il y a un peu de mordant dans son commentaire, quoique je me demande si je ne suis pas simplement en train d’imaginer des choses.

« Qui, Alice et moi ? » Je demande innocemment.

« Oui. »

« Oui, elle est très gentille, » j’acquiesce.

« Que faisais-tu à Olympia la nuit dernière ? » S’enquiert-il soudainement.

« Je sortais avec Alice. » Manifestement.

« Elle t’a téléphoné ? »

« Elle m’a téléphoné pour me présenter ses excuses, » je précise.

« Ses excuses ? »

« Parce qu’elle m’avait appelée Lauren. »

« Oh. » Ça lui en bouche un coin vite fait. Ha ! Team Swan remporte le premier round.

« Ouais, euh... Je suis navrée de t’avoir appelé avec un verre dans le nez, » je m’excuse maladroitement. Je me sens encore stupide, en particulier d’avoir vomi dans son oreille. Puis, d’emblée je lui révèle quelque chose que je devrais sans doute garder pour moi. « Tu sais, lorsque tu as raccroché la nuit dernière, je croyais que c’était parce que je t’avais dégoûté. Je pensais que tu étais... fatigué de moi, je suppose. »

Les yeux surpris d’Edward rencontrent les miens. « J’ai raccroché pour appeler Alice, » se défend-il, comme si je ne le savais pas.

« C’est ce que j’ai compris un peu plus tard. »

« Bella, je ne crois pas qu’un homme sain d’esprit puisse se lasser de toi, » dit-il très sérieusement. Oh, faites-moi rougir, M. Eduardo.

Je ne sais pas s’il est sincère ou si c’est le pari qui le fait parler ainsi. Une partie de moi ne veut pas le savoir et se tapit derrière ma réplique gênée. « Euh, merci. »

Il pose sa main sur mon bras et je peux sentir ce même... frisson... traverser ma peau et se rendre directement à mes os. C’est un petit picotement qui me serre l’estomac d’une façon agréable, une expérience que je n’avais jamais revécue depuis que mon prof d’histoire de 8ème année, un mec super craquant, m’avait portée dans le bureau de l’infirmière après que je me sois foulé la cheville en trébuchant sur les énormes galoches de Jessica Stanley. Une pensée me vient subitement à l’esprit, et ça me soulage autant que ça me surprend : j’ai le béguin pour Edward Cullen. Putain de merde.

Mais je me raisonne en me disant que toutes les filles réagiraient de cette façon-là. Il est superbe avec son sourire dévastateur. Le sexe féminin, pauvre de lui, n’a aucune défense contre ce genre de munitions... bien que ce soit assez effrayant, compte tenu de ce que je le sais capable de faire. Je remercie le ciel que Jacob les ait entendus faire le pari, sinon je serais fichue. Apparemment pas une femme ne peut lui résister.

« Je suis sérieux, » continue-t-il. « Ne doute jamais de toi, Bella. D’accord ? » Je souris faiblement en réponse. Sa question suivante est hésitante. « Voulais-tu faire quelque chose aujourd’hui ? »

J’ai vidé mon estomac, pris ma douche, et maintenant je suis assise sur son sofa, en train de siroter mon remède. Il se demande où on s’en va à partir de là, tout comme moi.

Je réfléchis pendant un moment, répétant mon mantra. Que feraient Rose et Emmett ?... Que feraient Rose et Emmett ?... 

Bon Dieu, qu’est-ce que j’aimerais qu’ils soient ici pour me conseiller. Je me sens perdue sans ces deux conspirateurs qui ont des idées à me proposer toutes les cinq secondes. Peut-être que si j’appelle Rose et que je la mets au courant des derniers développements, elle m’enverra des suggestions par texto de temps en temps. 

Mais ça devra attendre. Pour l’instant mon téléphone est en haut, autant dire à des kilomètres de distance. Donc présentement je dois me débrouiller toute seule.

« On pourrait aller voir un film, » je suggère. Quels sont ces films que tous les hommes détestent ? Aha ! Les comédies romantiques ! « Oh, je sais lequel ! Ça fait des semaines que je veux aller voir Laisse tomber, il ne te mérite pas. » C’est la pure vérité ; James serait tombé raide mort avant de venir le voir, et je n’ai tout simplement pas trouvé de trou dans mon emploi du temps pour y aller avec Rose. 

Edward semble confus. « C’est lequel déjà celui-là ? »

« Oh, c’est celui dans lequel les nanas craquent pour des mecs, sans réaliser que les mecs en question ne sont pas intéressés. » Connerie de bordel. Je me rends soudainement compte que le synopsis du film me touche d’un peu trop près. Mais attendez, je ne suis pas comme ces filles – je sais qu’il n’est pas réellement intéressé. Pas vrai ?

Edward chiffonne son visage – ce serait un geste incroyablement adorable si je n’étais pas si anxieuse de savoir ce qui trotte dans sa tête – et acquiesce. « D’accord. »

« Super. Laisse-moi juste aller chercher mon téléphone pour appeler et vérifier l’heure de la représentation. » Je me précipite en haut des escaliers avant qu’il ne puisse protester, impatiente d’appeler Rose. 

En sécurité dans la chambre, je compose son numéro, mais je raccroche presque aussi vite. Bordel ! Et s’il m’entend lui parler ? Ça ne va pas du tout... Je lui envoie un bref texto à la place.

SOS, SOS – je suis dans la tanière du lion. Qu’est-ce que je fais ? – B

J’appelle l’information et j’obtiens le numéro du cinéma. Après avoir pris connaissance des heures de représentation, je vérifie mes messages. De manière peu surprenante, Emmett m’a répondu à la place de Rose. Jésus Christ, est-ce qu’il la suit partout comme son chien de poche à présent ?

As-tu couché avec lui ? – Em

Non ! Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? – B 

Pourquoi d’autre passerais-tu la nuit dans sa maison ? – Em

Comment sais-tu que j’y ai passé la nuit ? – B

Je suis Confucius, tu te souviens ? Je suis omniscient – Em

Je secoue la tête. Cette fille ne peut tenir son clapet fermé pour rien au monde. Je suis surprise qu’elle n’ait pas tout révélé à Edward, à ce stade-ci.

Alors qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Est-ce que tu as le chat ? – Em

Non, Emmett. Je t’ai dit que je n’allais pas m’encombrer d’un chat – B

On en rediscutera plus tard. Pour le moment laisse traîner des affaires de filles dans sa salle de bain. Quelque chose de dégoûtant autant que possible – Em

Dégoûtant ?? – B

Tu sais... toute cette merde dont les femmes ne peuvent se passer – Em

Je vais dire à Rose que tu as dit ça – B

Elle est assise juste à côté de moi – Em

Alors dis à son petit cul inutile de répondre à mon texto – B

Elle dit que ses ongles inutiles sont en train de sécher sur son cul – Em

Pff !... Ongles inutiles en effet. Je n’ai jamais compris son obsession avec ces choses.

Alice m’a invitée à dîner à l’extérieur avec la famille ce soir – B

Putain de bordel c’est GÉNIAL. Tu n’as même pas besoin de moi finalement – Em

Si je me souviens bien, c’est à Rose que j’avais envoyé un message, pas à toi – B

Est-ce qu’Edward est au courant pour cette sortie ? – Em

Euh... non. Alors tu penses que je devrais y aller ? – B

Putain d’enfer, oui – Em

Devrais-je avoir peur ? – B

Un coup frappé à la porte me fait sursauter. Foutue merde... J’ai complètement perdu la notion du temps ! Il doit probablement s’imaginer que j’ai eu une rechute et que je suis à nouveau en train de faire des mamours à sa cuvette de toilette. Je m’empresse de mettre mon téléphone en mode vibreur, je le glisse dans la poche arrière de mon jeans, et j’ouvre la porte.

« Hé, » je le salue. Je me sens à bout de souffle et je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je suppose que tous les complots et les intrigues m’ont épuisée mentalement.

« Hé, » répète Edward. « Tu vas bien ? Tu n’es pas malade à nouveau ? »

Je le savais.

« Non, tout baigne. J’étais juste en train de réfléchir. Le film commence à 14h ; si nous nous dépêchons, nous pouvons arriver à temps. »

oo

Nous montons dans sa voiture. Je me sens sale dans mes vêtements de la veille, et je jure que je peux sentir l’odeur de cigarette imprégnée dans le tissu. C’est vraiment attrayant, je songe avec sarcasme. Et les talons hauts font mal à mes pieds déjà endoloris – d’habitude j’évite ce genre de chaussure quand je le peux. 

Mais hélas, je ne peux rien faire à ce sujet en ce moment. Je peux juste espérer qu’Alice m’apportera quelque chose de plus confortable à porter pour ce soir. Je n’ai toujours pas dit à Edward qu’elle allait venir plus tard... ou que j’allais me joindre à eux pour le dîner. Oh Seigneur. Ça me rend nerveuse d’y penser.

« Je t’emmènerai récupérer ta voiture après le film, » m’offre Edward. 

« Okay, » je réponds en hochant brièvement la tête. Le silence s’installe entre nous. Ce n’est pas inconfortable, mais ce n’est pas agréable non plus. C’est là... point final. Et je n’aime pas ça. « Dis-moi un truc à ton sujet, » je finis par lui demander.

Edward me jette un coup d’œil. « Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. N’importe quoi. » Je hausse les épaules. « J’ai l’impression que je ne sais rien de toi. » Il bouge sur son siège, semblant mal à l’aise. Je décide de l’encourager un peu avec des questions faciles. « Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? »

Il me lance un regard interrogateur. « Euh, bleu, je suppose. »

« Super. Quel est ton film préféré ? »

Il y réfléchit. « Je ne pense pas en avoir un, » finit-il par admettre.

« Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Je ne regarde pas beaucoup de films. »

« Eh bien, il doit quand même y en avoir que tu aimes. »

« Je n’ai jamais vraiment réfléchi pour déterminer le film que je préfère. »

« Eh bien, réfléchis maintenant, » je le taquine. Mon attitude le fait sourire.

« Désolé mais c’est trop difficile, » dit-il, bien qu’il n’ait pas l’air vraiment désolé. « J’ai toujours aimé Le Pianiste. »

« Le Pianiste ? Je ne l’ai pas vu, » j’avoue.

« Vraiment ? On devrait le louer alors. C’est l’histoire d’un pianiste Juif qui lutte pour survivre durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. »

« Ça a l’air triste. »

« Ça l’est. »

« Je n’aime pas les films tristes. »

Arrêté à un feu rouge, il se tourne vers moi. « Alors quel genre de films aimez-vous, Mme Swan ? »

Il me faut seulement une seconde pour répondre. « Il y en a plein que j’aime. Il y a des gens qui trouvent que certains d’entre eux sont stupides, mais ils sont divertissants, bordel d’enfer. Ils me font rire. » Je lance un coup d’œil à Edward ; son regard est de nouveau rivé sur la route, mais il tourne furtivement la tête pour croiser le mien pendant une fraction de seconde.

« Nomme m’en quelques-uns, » insiste-t-il.

« Superpatrouille. Monty Python : Sacré Graal ! Retour à la fac. The Big Lebowski. »

Edward sourit de toutes ses dents. « Tu aimes The Big Lebowski ? »

« Je suis totalement accro à ce film, » j’avoue.

« Je n’avais jamais réalisé que ce film attirait les dames. »

« Est-ce que tu l’as vu ? »

« J’en ai vu des bouts. »

« Quoi ? Seulement des bouts ? Tu veux dire que tu n’as jamais regardé ce film en entier ? Okay alors. Arrête la voiture immédiatement, » je crie. Edward me regarde avec confusion. « Est-ce que tu m’écoutes ? Fais demi-tour ! »

« Mais... Et le film ? »

« Nous allons louer The Big Lebowski. C’est une vraie tragédie que tu ne l’aies pas déjà vu. Heureusement, nous pouvons rectifier ce petit sacrilège. »

« Mais- » Edward a l’air déchiré. Je lui enlève le contrôle, le menant à la baguette avec toute la détermination du monde. Je suis sûre qu’il ne sait pas quoi penser.

Je suis survoltée à présent, enivrée par cette minuscule parcelle de pouvoir que j’ai entre les mains. « Pas de mais. Maintenant fais tourner ce foutu véhicule avant que je ne saute par-dessus la transmission. »

Il semble indécis. Puis, assimilant ma menace, il sourit. « Pour venir faire quoi de l’autre côté ? »

Je pouffe de rire et roule des yeux. « Pervers. Où est la boutique de location de films la plus proche ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il innocemment. « Je pense que j’ai peut-être oublié... »

Mes yeux deviennent de minces fentes. « Si tu tiens à ta vie, tu vas te le rappeler au plus vite, » je le menace encore.

« Ou quoi ? Tu vas prendre le contrôle du volant ? Ou peut-être de mon levier ? »

« Pourquoi n’as-tu pas encore fait demi-tour ? » 

« Il y a de la circulation, Bella ! Je ne peux pas juste faire un virage à 180 degrés devant tout le monde. »

« Tu es pire que ma grand-mère, tu le sais ça ? Fais ton changement de voie, et tout le monde va s’arrêter, c’est tout. »

« T’es folle ou quoi ? »

« Folle du Big Lebowski, oui. Regarde, voilà ta chance, y a une ouverture ! Vas-y, fonce ! » Edward reste assis là, l’air complètement stupéfié. L’ouverture disparaît, et avec elle l’opportunité de faire la manœuvre. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Je braille.

« Bella, » me dit-il calmement, comme s’il s’adressait à un enfant, « Je ne vais pas me faire tuer pour The Big Lebowski. » 

« Eh bien, puisque tu le mentionnes, s’il y a un film pour lequel ça vaut la peine de mourir, c’est celui-là. »

« Ah, vraiment ? »

« Absolument. »

« Donc ça veut dire que tu vas regarder Le Pianiste ? »

« Quoi ? Non. »

« Hé, je vais regarder The Big Lebowski... »

« Je t’ai dit que je n’aimais pas les films tristes, » je proteste.

« Mais c’est un bon film. »

« Me frotteras-tu le dos ? »

Edward me regarde avec curiosité. « Sérieusement ? »

Je tends mon bras vers l’arrière pour frotter mon épaule de manière éloquente, et je plisse le nez pour montrer à quel point elle est endolorie. « Ça fait mal, » je dis en faisant la moue. Sans parler de mes pieds – peut-être que je peux obtenir qu’il me masse là aussi. 

Il inspire profondément, ses yeux rencontrant brièvement les miens. Ils sont si profonds, si intenses. Si remplis de... quelque chose. Ils captent mon regard, perçant mes défenses de l’intérieur vers l’extérieur. Je me sens nue et exposée pendant que je subis leur envoûtement.

Je mords ma lèvre et regarde ailleurs. Edward laisse échapper un petit soupir, le son à peine audible dans l’espace confiné de la voiture. 

« Tu vas regarder Le Pianiste ? »

J’acquiesce, parce que je vais le faire. Je l’aurais probablement fait de toute façon, ne serait-ce que pour me familiariser avec un de ses films préférés, et au moins de cette manière, je vais avoir une gâterie en retour. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’être étonnée, encore et toujours, par mon propre génie.

oo

Nous nous séparons une fois à l’intérieur de la boutique de films, moi en quête du Big Lebowski, et Edward en quête du Pianiste. Les films ne sont pas bien classés, et ça me prend une éternité à mettre la main sur le titre que je cherche. Quand je me l’approprie finalement, je lève les yeux et je vois qu’Edward est toujours en train de chercher les rayons. Je parcours quelques autres comédies, me demandant s’il y en a que j’aurais oublié de mentionner dans ma liste.

Je trouve Office Space, un autre film qui vaut la peine d’être vu. Je ne sais pas si Edward l’a vu, mais j’ai l’impression que c’est le genre qu’il peut apprécier étant donné qu’il travaille dans un bureau. Je le prends lui aussi et je vais le rejoindre. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ? » Je lui demande. Il tient Le Pianiste dans une main, et un film non identifié dans l’autre. Il s’empresse de le remettre sur l’étagère quand il voit que j’ai terminé.

« Rien. Je ne faisais que regarder les titres. Tu es prête ? »

« Oui. Tu as vu Office Space ? »

Edward fronce les sourcils, me prenant le film des mains pour examiner la couverture du boîtier. « Non. »

Je soupire de façon exagérée. « Bon Dieu, Eduardo. Tu as été privé d’un tas de choses – que faisais-tu avant de me rencontrer ? Même si on n’a pas le temps de le regarder aujourd’hui, tu dois me promettre que tu le regarderas bientôt. »

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas certain de vraiment avoir le temps de visionner toutes les comédies jamais réalisées, » argumente-t-il à la légère.

« Il y a des choses, comme par exemple le génie comique entassé dans ces deux petits disques, pour lesquelles tu dois simplement te réserver du temps. » Je tiens les deux films bien en vue pour plus d’éloquence.

« Alors je peux en choisir un autre moi aussi, » déclare-t-il. Sans attendre ma réponse, il s’éloigne, déjà sur une nouvelle piste. Je le suis en soupirant. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à parcourir les titres, il demande, « Que penses-tu de Stephen King ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Je n’aime pas les films d’horreur. »

Avec un regard interrogateur, Edward commente, « Alors si je comprends bien... tu aimes un film seulement s’il est rempli de plaisanteries grossières et de jeux de mots faciles ? »

Je suffoque presque. « Ces films ne contiennent pas de plaisanteries grossières ! »

« Tu manques singulièrement d’éclectisme, » dit-il.

« J’aime les films gais. » Je fais à nouveau la moue.

« Un peu de variété n’a jamais tué personne. Tiens, regarde. » Il prend un film sur la tablette. « Celui-ci n’est pas très effrayant. La Ligne Verte. C’est un bon film. »

« Ça raconte quoi ? » Je jette un coup d’œil à la couverture, remarquant Tom Hanks en vedette. Je réalise que celui-là ne sera peut-être pas si mauvais puisque je me rappelle quelques bons films dans lesquels il a joué.

« Eh bien, c’est à propos d’un groupe de gardiens de prison qui travaillent dans le couloir de la mort. »

Je plisse le nez. « Ça me semble très sérieux. »

Il me reprend le film des mains avec un sourire entendu. J’ai soudainement l’envie de sucer ce sourire comme s’il s’agissait d’un bonbon pour le faire disparaître de son visage, mais je garde sagement le contrôle de mes hormones instables. Me jeter sur lui une fois était humiliant ; le faire à nouveau alors que moins de vingt-quatre heures ne se sont écoulées me rabaisserait au rang de pute.

« Je suppose que tu devras le regarder pour voir, » répond-il, et nous nous rendons à la caisse ensemble pour payer.

Nous décidons d’aller récupérer ma voiture, et la conversation coule facilement sur le chemin pour s’y rendre. Nous continuons à discuter un peu des films, et par la suite je demande à Edward s’il connaît Jasper, le petit ami d’Alice, ce à quoi il répond qu’il l’a rencontré à quelques reprises, lors de dîners festifs. Je l’observe tandis qu’il parle d’Alice, notant le penchant caché qu’il a pour sa sœur. C’est évident qu’elle l’aime aussi, et je médite sur la profondeur réelle de leur relation. Ils ont quelques années d’intervalle – étaient-ils proches l’un de l’autre en grandissant ? Bien sûr, leur mère est morte, les forçant à vivre avec leurs parrain et marraine quand ils étaient enfants. Peut-être qu’ils ont créé des liens très forts au cours de cette période difficile.

Je me demande fugitivement ce qui est arrivé au père d’Edward. Il n’a jamais parlé de lui, et Alice non plus. Peut-être qu’ils ne l’ont jamais connu.

Je me rends compte que je ne sais pratiquement rien de cet homme assis à mes côtés. Il est un mystère, une jolie boîte avec un joli nœud – mais qu’y a-t-il à l’intérieur ? Arriverai-je un jour à déballer l’extérieur pour découvrir le véritable présent dissimulé dans la boîte ? Mes espoirs sont minces ; même si j’aimerais beaucoup éclaircir le mystère, je sais que notre temps est limité. Tôt ou tard, la vérité sera révélée, et lorsque ça arrivera, la récréation sera terminée.

Nous nous séparons brièvement après avoir atteint ma voiture. Je le suis jusqu’à sa maison et je réalise que je suis affamée. Je n’ai plus du tout de nausées, et mon mal de tête est beaucoup moins sévère. 

Il sort de sa voiture, se penchant rapidement à nouveau pour prendre les films. J’observe ses mouvements, notant la façon dont sa chemise étreint les muscles tendus de son dos. Comment est-il possible pour quelqu’un d’avoir l’air si incroyablement... délicieux ? Tout en lui n’est que pure perfection. Il est beau.

Il me laisse entrer dans la maison avant lui, posant sa main dans le creux de mon dos. Le fourmillement commence, galvanisant mon corps tout entier, éveillant toutes les cellules et les fibres de mon être. 

« Tu veux que je nous prépare quelque chose pour le lunch ? » Je lui offre. Edward a l’air horrifié pendant un moment, comme si cette idée lui causait une douleur physique réelle. Je suis sûre qu’il se rappelle l’état de sa cuisine l’autre soir.

« Je vais m’en occuper, » se dépêche-t-il de m’assurer. « Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas mettre le film en attendant ? »

« The Big Lebowski ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« D’accord. » Il disparaît dans la cuisine et je me dirige vers son meuble de divertissement maison. Un bref coup d’œil à sa collection de CD me permet de constater qu’il a tout remis à la bonne place. Je roule des yeux – combien de temps passe-t-il à s’assurer que tout est bien rangé ? Trop longtemps, je raisonne, mais je vais laisser les choses telles quelles cette fois-ci, craignant pour ma vie si je foutais à nouveau le bordel dans sa collection.

« Un sandwich, ça ira pour toi ? » Me lance-t-il de la cuisine.

« Euh, oui, pas de problème. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dedans ? »

« Ça dépend de ce que tu as. »

Je mets le film dans le lecteur DVD pendant qu’il m’énumère toutes les garnitures qu’il peut mettre dans mon sandwich. Il y en a tellement que je n’arrive pas à toutes me les rappeler, alors je me rends à la cuisine pour me faire une meilleure idée. Il est installé au comptoir, une planche à découper et une pile de nourriture retenant son attention ; il ne m’entend pas entrer, et pendant quelques minutes je me contente de l’observer, remarquant encore une fois la façon dont ses muscles s’étirent et se serrent quand il tend les bras pour attraper quelque chose, la façon dont ses jeans mettent ses fesses en valeur. C’est très agréable à contempler...

Il se retourne subitement, s’apprêtant à m’appeler encore une fois, et il sursaute en me voyant. « Jésus Christ ! » S’exclame-t-il. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » 

Je feins l’innocence. Il n’est pas question que je lui avoue que j’étais en train de le dévorer des yeux du seuil de la porte. « Je suis venue voir ce que toi tu fais. Le film va commencer. »

Il ricane, mais je l’ignore et m’approche, stoppant à seulement quelques centimètres de lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dans ton sandwich ? »

Je choisis parmi les ingrédients étalés devant nous, et finalement je lui donne un coup de main. Je suis consternée lorsque je découvre qu’il n’y a pas l’ombre d’une chips dans sa maison.

« Les chips sont mauvaises pour la santé, » est son excuse.

« Et alors ? »

« Alors j’essaye de ne pas garder ce genre de bouffe dans la maison. » 

« Dans ce cas, tu manges quoi quand tu as des fringales ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C’est très rare que je mange entre les repas. J’ai des fruits, » explique-t-il, « et du pop-corn pour accompagner le film. »

« Alors tu penses que le maïs soufflé est bon pour la santé ? » Je questionne d’un air dubitatif.

« Oui, si on n’y ajoute pas de beurre. »

Je suis choquée. « Tu as acheté du pop-corn sans beurre ? » J’oublie de fermer ma bouche, et on dirait que j’essaye d’attraper les mouches. Edward m’adresse un large sourire, bien que je ne voie rien d’amusant au sujet de cette atrocité. Pas de collations ? Du pop-corn sans beurre ? Sérieusement ?

Est-ce là le secret de sa beauté ? Pas de gras trans dans son alimentation ? C’est une possibilité à considérer, c’est certain.

« Tu serais surprise de voir à quel point on se sent mieux quand on mange santé, » m’informe-t-il. Il est visiblement amusé par mon manque de compréhension, mon total désarroi.

« Je me sens très bien, » j’argumente.

« Vraiment ? Tu es sûre ? »

« Eh bien, peut-être pas aujourd’hui, » je précise, me rappelant mon horrible gueule de bois, « mais la plupart du temps, oui. »

Il finit par me montrer où il range son popcorn sans beurre, et je fouille dans son armoire jusqu’à ce que j’en trouve un sac. Je fourre celui-ci dans le micro-ondes et je l’observe comme un oiseau de proie pendant que les grains de maïs éclatent à l’intérieur. J’ai la mauvaise habitude de laisser le pop-corn brûler. Par la suite, j’aide Edward à tout ranger avant de ramasser ma boisson, mon sandwich et le sac de maïs soufflé, apportant le tout dans la salle de séjour sans un regard en arrière. Je peux sentir ses yeux me suivre jusqu’à ce que je sois sortie de la pièce.

Je m’installe confortablement sur le sofa, envoyant valser ces satanés talons et repliant mes pieds sous moi. Je sais qu’Edward n’aimera pas que je mange encore dans son living-room, surtout sans sa permission, mais c’est justement pour ça que je le fais. Si je marchais sur la pointe des pieds autour de lui, ça me donnerait quoi d’être ici ?

Il entre dans la pièce en silence, se laissant tomber à côté de moi sur le divan avec énormément d’enthousiasme. Je suis étonnée qu’il ne fasse pas de commentaire.

J’ouvre la bouche – ça me démange de dire quelque chose, désirant le voir réagir – mais je la referme aussi vite. Je n’ai pas envie de déclencher une querelle. Pas maintenant. Je m’empare silencieusement de la télécommande et je fais débuter le film.

« Tu vas aimer ça, » je promets. « Le personnage de John Goodman est hilarant. »

Il hoche la tête. « J’ai hâte de voir ça. » Ensemble nous mâchons nos sandwichs, fixant l’écran en silence. Le générique du début ne montre rien d’autre qu’un buisson déraciné en train de rouler pendant que le narrateur parle ; Edward regarde le film impassiblement pendant quelques minutes avant de ricaner. « Wow, ce désert et ce buisson qui roule sont hilarants, » me taquine-t-il. Je lui donne une claque sur le bras.

« Ssshhh ! Il faut que tu écoutes. »

Le film s’étire. Edward fait quelques commentaires moqueurs ici et là, mais très vite je le surprends en train de rire. « Le mot ‘putain’ va systématiquement faire partie de mon vocabulaire après ce film, » ironise-t-il.

« Je sais. C’est génial, non ? »

Il risque un coup d’œil dans ma direction, sans tourner complètement la tête, mais son sourire entendu est toujours apparent. Il apprécie le film. Et pourquoi ne l’aimerait-il pas ? C’est un putain de bon film.

Ouais, ce mot fera systématiquement partie de mon vocabulaire à moi aussi.

Nous partageons le popcorn, le sac bien calé entre nos corps agissant comme une sorte de tampon. Chaque fois que ma main effleure la sienne, ce même frisson familier traverse mon bras, se répandant dans mon corps et trouvant refuge au fond de mes entrailles. Je veux l’embrasser encore, sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, son souffle sur ma peau, mais je n’ose pas. En même temps je me demande pourquoi lui ne m’embrasse pas, mais je finis par me rassurer en émettant l’hypothèse qu’il n’est peut-être tout simplement pas affectueux. Je suppose qu’être peu affectueux et réticent à s’engager vont de pair.

Vers le milieu du film, la sonnette retentit. Au début je suis perplexe, puis tout à coup mon corps se raidit, alarmé.

Alice. Avec les vêtements. Oh merde !

Edward met le film sur pause, grogne « Putain, qui ça peut bien être ? » – le film nous a profondément influencés tous les deux – et se lève pour aller répondre. Mon cœur bat contre ma poitrine comme un marteau-piqueur, et je suis sûre qu’il va réussir à percer un trou pour s’échapper. 

Oh Seigneur. Elle va lui dire que je viens. Il va s’énerver. Et s’en va The Big Lebowski... Au revoir. Au revoir, le Dude. J’ai presque envie de fuir par la porte arrière avant que l’un ou l’autre ne revienne. Mais hélas, je suis figée sur le canapé, paralysée dans ma consternation.

Alice, avec ses yeux brillants et sa fraîcheur printanière, arrive dans la pièce en sautillant. Avec un sac, bien entendu. Elle se fend d’un sourire en m’apercevant sur le sofa.

« Bella ! Tu as l’air d’aller beaucoup mieux, » annonce-t-elle. Edward la suit dans le salon, une main tirant ses cheveux – une habitude attachante que je viens juste de commencer à remarquer.

« Euh, ouais, en effet. » J’ai une toute petite voix. Je suppose qu’elle ne lui a pas encore dit – il semble beaucoup trop calme.

« Voici les vêtements, » dit-elle, jetant le sac sur mes genoux. « J’ai apporté une sélection de tenues pour que tu puisses choisir toi-même celle que tu veux mettre. Mais il y a une robe qui va t’aller à merveille. Et je pense que tout devrait te faire. »

« Alice, » lui dit Edward, « on ne fait que regarder des films. Je ne crois pas qu’elle ait vraiment besoin d’une robe pour ça. »

Alice lève les yeux vers lui. Elle si minuscule, en ce moment elle se tient d’une façon qui la fait paraître grande et imposante, plus vraie que nature.

« Bien sûr que non, Edward. Mais il se trouve que je l’ai invitée à dîner avec nous ce soir. » Ses yeux émeraude oscillent vers mes grands yeux bruns horrifiés. « Ne te l’a-t-elle pas dit ? »

À suivre...


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

 

EPOV

Je cligne des yeux vers Alice, sûr d’avoir mal compris ce qu’elle vient de dire. « Tu as fait quoi ? »

« Je l’ai invitée à dîner. Je ne vais pas être en ville longtemps, et je voulais la connaître un peu plus avant de repartir. J’ai apporté des fringues pour qu’elle n’ait pas besoin de faire tout le chemin jusqu’à Seattle simplement pour se changer dans quelque chose de propre. » Alice me dit ça comme si nous étions en train d’avoir la conversation la plus naturelle au monde. Mon regard tombe sur Bella, qui m’observe avec de grands yeux circonspects. « N’est-ce pas, Bella ? » Alice cherche la confirmation de Bella, qui semble seulement encore plus déconcertée.

« Euh, ouais, » marmonne-t-elle. Elle me regarde. « Je suis désolée, j’ai complètement oublié de le mentionner... »

« Oh, tu n’as pas à t’excuser, » l’interrompt Alice. Je suis consterné, incapable de croire que ceci est vraiment en train de se produire. Est-ce que ces filles conspirent contre moi ?

« Ça ne te dérange pas, Edward, n’est-ce pas ? » Demande Bella d’une voix incertaine.

Que puis-je répondre à ça ? Bien sûr que ça me dérange, Bella. Je ne peux penser à rien de pire dans tout l’univers que de te voir m’accompagner à un dîner en famille. Et bien c’est-à-dire, à l’exception de cette histoire de pari dont j’ai oublié de te parler...

Ouais, ça se passerait vraiment très bien. Je tire mes cheveux, certain que cette femme va me rendre chauve.

Alice parle avant que j’aie la chance de le faire. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça le dérangerait ? » Elle nous regarde tour à tour, Bella et moi, avec des yeux interrogateurs.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, » je réponds finalement. Bella n’a pas l’air convaincu.

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui, » je lui dis en vitesse, avant de répéter la question d’Alice. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait ? Bien sûr que tu peux venir. »

Je rejoue cette déclaration dans ma tête, espérant me faire à l’idée. Espérant trouver quelque chose qui sonne vrai dans ces mots.

Mais ça me dérange. Je n’ai jamais ramené une fille à la maison pour la présenter à Esme et Carlisle. Et Bella, eh bien, c’est une fille incroyable – je ne peux pas penser à quelqu’un de mieux à ramener à la maison – mais il n’en reste pas moins que ça fait seulement une semaine que je la connais. Et c’est sans tenir compte de ce qui arrivera si elle apprend la vérité à propos de notre relation.

Putain de merde, je pense que j’ai besoin d’un verre – ma vie est en train de devenir un soap-opera.

Alice rejoint Bella en sautillant. « Allez, viens essayer les vêtements pour s’assurer qu’ils te font. » Bella me regarde encore une fois, avec réserve, et je me force à sourire pour la rassurer que tout va bien. Elles disparaissent en haut des escaliers, Alice bavardant sans cesse au sujet d’une des robes qu’elle a apportées.

Quand j’entends la porte se refermer en haut, le laisse échapper le soupir que j’avais retenu tout ce temps là. Je veux appeler Emmett, mais je sais déjà ce qu’il va dire. « Quel est le problème, vieux ? C’est évident que tu l’aimes bien. Il est à peu près temps que tu amènes une fille à la maison pour dîner... Connerie de bordel, à l’heure actuelle tes parents doivent certainement penser que t’es gay. »

Emmett n’a jamais approuvé mon comportement. Il aime les femmes, il les chérit et ne leur manquerait jamais de respect de manière flagrante. J’aime à croire que jusqu’à maintenant je n’ai jamais fait preuve d’un manque de respect moi non plus, bien que certains ne seraient pas d’accord. Mais tout a toujours été consensuel ; je n’ai jamais mis de pression sur quiconque pour faire quelque chose contre son gré. Je n’ai pas mis de pression sur Bella non plus...

Mais je lui ai menti. Je lui ai menti en lui disant des choses qu’elle voulait entendre, des choses pour la faire rougir. Des choses qui l’ont rendue avide et languissante...

Et ça, c’est un manque flagrant de respect. 

J’entre dans la cuisine, secouant la tête à cette triste constatation. Peut-être que je devrais juste lui dire. Peut-être que ce soir je lui dirai.

Je me sers un petit verre de brandy et l’avale d’un trait. Ce n’est pas suffisant pour me saouler, mais c’est assez pour m’alléger un peu l’esprit. Je trouve mon téléphone et je remarque que j’ai manqué un appel d’Esme. Quand a-t-il sonné ?

Elle a laissé un message. « Edward, trésor, rappelle-moi quand tu écouteras ceci. Alice m’a dit que tu comptais venir au restaurant avec une amie, et je suis juste... Bon sang, chéri, je ne trouve même pas les mots en ce moment. Je suis tellement impatiente de rencontrer cette jeune femme qui a gagné le gros lot... »

Jésus Christ, ça ne s’annonce pas bien. Seul, dans mon séjour, je la rappelle. Je n’arrive pas à entendre un bruit en provenance de l’étage, peu importe l’effort que je fais.

« Edward ! » Me dit-elle avec animation. « Est-ce vrai, trésor ? Vas-tu venir avec quelqu’un ? »

« Esme... »

« Oh, ne t’inquiète pas, Edward. Je ne vais pas t’embarrasser ! » Comme si je me souciais de ça en ce moment.

« Non, ce n’est pas ça. »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est, alors ? Est-ce qu’elle vient toujours ? »

« Oui, elle vient. »

« Elle aime la cuisine Hibachi, n’est-ce pas ? Alice veut aller à ce petit restaurant au centre-ville où ils préparent la nourriture devant nous. »

Je n’ai aucune idée si elle aime manger à la japonaise, et cette pensée me trouble. Pourquoi est-ce que j’aspire à connaître des choses aussi triviales à son sujet ? Quelle importance que je sache ou non ce qu’elle préfère manger ? Et pourtant, pour une quelconque raison, ça l’est.

« Je ne sais pas, » je réponds honnêtement. « Je ne lui ai jamais demandé. »

« Oh, eh bien pense à t’informer ! » Me dit-elle sur un ton de réprimande. « Si elle n’aime pas ça, je suis sûre que ça ne dérangera pas Alice d’aller manger ailleurs. Pour l’amour du ciel, elle mange tout ce qu’elle voit. Comment elle fait pour rester si mince, j’avoue que ça me dépasse. »

« D’accord, Esme. Je vais lui demander. »

« Bien. Est-ce qu’Alice est là ? »

« Oui. »

« Eh bien, dis-lui d’y aller mollo avec la pauvre fille. Tu sais comment ta sœur peut être impérieuse parfois. »

À qui le dis-tu.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Esme. Elles ont l’air de vraiment bien... se supporter. » Bon Dieu, quel euphémisme.

« D’accord, chéri. Je suis contente d’entendre ça. Mais appelle-moi s’il y a un problème avec la cuisine Hibachi. »

« Je suis sûr que ça conviendra. »

« Bon, alors on se voit tout à l’heure. Bye, trésor. »

Sans la voix douce et maternelle d’Esme dans mon oreille, le silence revient, froid, sévère, et inhospitalier. Les filles sont toujours en haut, faisant Dieu sait quoi, et je n’entends pas un seul piaulement de leur part. J’ai une envie irrésistible de me faufiler à l’étage et vérifier ce qu’elles font, mais je m’abstiens. Je suis en mesure de reconnaître ces moments où les filles ont besoin de se retrouver entre elles. Si j’ai appris une chose en grandissant, c’est qu’il ne faut pas importuner Alice pendant qu’elle passe du temps avec une autre fille. Les fers plats et les pinces à épiler peuvent devenir des munitions létales.

Je soupire et remets le film en marche, supposant que je peux le regarder encore un peu pour passer le temps. C’est vraiment un film très divertissant, bien que pas le genre que je me serais attendu à me faire recommander par Bella. C’est étrange, mais je suis attiré par son imprévisibilité. 

J’essaye de me concentrer sur le film – j’essaye vraiment fort, putain de merde – mais c’est inutile. Mon esprit est ailleurs. Je passe presque tout le temps à fixer l’écran, à regarder les scènes sans en assimiler le sens, mes pensées constituées d’images qui se chevauchent les unes les autres. 

Le film prend fin et recommence. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire en voyant à nouveau le buisson déraciné qui roule d’un lieu à l’autre, imaginant Bella assise à côté de moi. Puis une porte claque à l’étage, me faisant sursauter. 

Alice trotte en bas des escaliers, ses talons cliquant sur les marches comme une paire de castagnettes.

« Hé, » dit-elle avec dédain, ne me laissant même pas lui répondre avant de se rendre à la cuisine. « Je vais me prendre quelque chose à boire. »

Je me lève et la suis, la trouvant tête plongée dans le réfrigérateur en entrant dans la pièce. Je croise les bras, espérant communiquer la gravité que la situation ne montre pas.

« Alice, » je dis, gardant une voix calme, « que se passe-t-il, bordel ? »

Elle se redresse et me jette un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, fronçant les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire que tu n’as pas perdu de temps à faire de Bella ta nouvelle meilleure amie. Tu aurais pu au moins attendre que je te la présente d’abord. »

La porte du frigo se referme avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. « Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de mal à se lier d’amitié avec quelqu’un, » dit-elle sèchement.

« Il me semble que tu en fais un peu trop, c’est tout. »

« Préférerais-tu que je sois mesquine avec elle ? »

« Tu n’as jamais fait tant d’effort avec qui que ce soit. »

« Ouais, eh bien il n’y a jamais eu de raison de le faire avant. Je n’aime pas particulièrement perdre mon temps. Et tu le sais. » Avec ce message cryptique, elle passe devant moi, agrippant fermement sa boisson.

Et ça veut dire quoi, ça, au juste ?

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? » Je l’interpelle. 

« Si tu ne peux pas le voir, Edward, alors c’est que tu es aveugle. Mais c’est quelque chose que tu dois arriver à comprendre par toi-même. Tu l’apprécieras davantage quand tu l’auras fait. »

Clic clic clic clic. Elle disparaît à nouveau en haut de l’escalier, me laissant encore plus frustré qu’auparavant. Je me sers une autre rasade de brandy. Finalement je monte à l’étage pour me changer, passant devant la chambre d’invités – je peux entendre des mots étouffés et des rires derrière la porte. J’asperge mon visage d’eau froide et j’essaye de dompter ma tignasse, bien que mes efforts soient habituellement futiles. Lorsque j’ai terminé, je mets un peu de musique et je retourne sur le sofa, dans l’espoir que les paroles apaisantes me distrairont et feront passer le temps.

J’ai l’impression qu’une éternité s’est écoulée quand j’entends des mouvements en haut. Mais peut-être que ça s’évalue seulement en minutes... Je me redresse sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur l’escalier, à l’endroit où se pointeront les deux filles dans quelques secondes.

J’entends leurs voix avant de les voir ; elles sont en train de bavarder comme des pies, de choses et d’autres, leurs mots s’embrouillant et devenant étrangers à mes oreilles. Puis elles apparaissent simultanément en haut des marches, Alice souriant, et Bella anormalement appréhensive. Elles descendent l’escalier ensemble et je me lève pour aller à leur rencontre.

J’ai le souffle coupé en voyant Bella de plus près. Elle n’est pas seulement jolie – elle est... magnifique. Elle porte une robe toute simple d’un bleu profond qui met ses courbes en valeur, l’ourlet tombant juste au-dessus des genoux, et le décolleté laissant à peine voir sa poitrine. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi lustrés, retombent en grosses boucles dans son dos. Sa peau semble briller, douce et soyeuse, brûlant de se faire effleurer, caresser, vénérer. Ses grands yeux expressifs sont plus pétillants que jamais tandis qu’ils me regardent avec un mélange d’appréciation et de souffrance. Je peux seulement imaginer ce qu’Alice lui a fait subir là-haut.

« Regarde, Edward, » annonce Alice avec entrain, « ma robe qui porte chance lui va comme un gant ! »

Je tourne vivement la tête vers elle. « Ta robe qui porte chance ? »

Bella roule des yeux en s’approchant de moi. « C’est la robe qu’elle portait quand elle a rencontré Jasper, » explique-t-elle. « Et elle n’a fait que le rencontrer dans cette robe... enfin, je crois. » Elle murmure les derniers mots avec une expression angoissée.

« Wow, je suis surpris qu’elle l’ait enlevée de son lieu sacré. »

« Ça a été difficile, » concède Alice, « mais puisque c’est pour une bonne cause, ça en vaut largement la peine. »

Pour une bonne cause ? Mais qu’est-ce qui lui prend, foutu diable, de faire des commentaires aussi bizarres ? J’essaye de ne plus y penser et je reporte mon attention sur Bella. Il n’y a tout simplement pas de mots pour ce que je voudrais lui dire en ce moment.

« Tu as l’air... je veux dire... wow. Tu es fabuleuse. »

Elle rougit, lissant un pli invisible sur sa robe. Puis elle se penche, si près que je peux sentir la fragrance de ses cheveux, et murmure, « Tu n’as pas idée de ce que j’ai enduré là-haut. » Elle conclut sa remarque en m’adressant un regard entendu, comme si c’était moi qui l’avais jetée dans la gueule du loup.

Alice répond à son téléphone, ne se préoccupant plus du tout de nous.

« Désolé, mais on peut toujours inventer un code de détresse pour la prochaine fois, » je laisse échapper sans réfléchir.

Bella paraît surprise. « La prochaine fois ? »

« Euh, eh bien... tu sais. On ne peut jamais prévoir avec Alice. » Je bafouille comme un idiot pour lui répondre, mais plutôt que de s’attarder sur le sujet, Bella commence à tirer sur mon col, le défroissant contre ma poitrine.

« Cette couleur te va bien, » commente-t-elle en parlant de ma chemise vert forêt. Je n’ai même pas remarqué ce que j’ai enfilé tout à l’heure. « Elle fait ressortir tes yeux. »

« Je peux dire la même chose de ta robe. »

« Mes yeux sont marron, » persifle-t-elle.

« Et alors ? »

« Alors... Personne ne veut mettre cette couleur en valeur. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Bella. Tu as de très beaux yeux. »

Elle a l’air d’en douter, mais avant qu’elle puisse répliquer, Alice revient parmi nous. Bella enlève ses mains de mon encolure et baisse les yeux.

« Que penses-tu de la cuisine Hibachi, Bella ? » Demande Alice.

« Oh, euh, j’aime bien. »

« Génial ! Nous allons manger à cette place qui s’appelle Fuji Steakhouse. C’est tellement bon ! Est-ce que tu aimes les sushis ? »

« Ouais. C’est super ce genre de bouffe. »

Les yeux d’Alice s’illuminent comme ceux d’un enfant le matin de Noël tandis qu’elle agrippe fermement mon avant bras. « Je le savais ! » S’anime-t-elle. Bella semble alarmée. « Edward a l’habitude de toujours se lamenter que personne d’autre n’aime les sushis, » explique-t-elle, « mais là, il a ce qu’on pourrait appeler un... compère de sushis. »

Alice s’excite toujours à propos des choses les plus étranges. Les yeux perplexes de Bella rencontrent les miens, et je hausse imperceptiblement les épaules, communiquant silencieusement que moi non plus je ne sais pas du tout de quoi elle parle. 

« Oh, tout est pour le mieux, alors, » répond Bella avec hésitation.

« Attends de voir cette place, » poursuit Alice. « On y trouve un aquarium à même le plancher ! » 

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouaip. C’est à peine croyable. Le plancher est clair et on marche dessus comme sur un fond marin. »

« C’est en verre ? »

« Non, j’pense plutôt que c’est du plastique. Mais c’est vraiment cool. N’est-ce pas, Edward ? »

Je suis surpris qu’elle s’adresse à moi tout à coup. « Euh, ouais. C’est pas mal sympa comme resto. »

Les deux filles hochent la tête comme si je venais de leur décrire l’endroit avec beaucoup d’emphase. 

« Bon, il faut que j’y aille, moi, » dit Alice. « Je dois me changer en vitesse, et ensuite nous vous rencontrerons là-bas à 18h, hein ? »

« Oui, c’est ça, » je confirme, et sans perdre de temps, elle disparaît par la porte d’entrée. Bella et moi restons debout au milieu de la pièce, et il y a comme un inconfort dans l’air qui occupe les quelques centimètres d’écart entre nos deux corps. Elle lève des yeux coupables vers moi.

Ouais, parfaitement, Bella. Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait.

« Sur une échelle de un à dix, combien es-tu enragé en ce moment ? » Demande-t-elle.

C’est quoi ces conneries ?

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j’éprouve, pour être tout à fait honnête. Mais quelle que soit la nature de ce sentiment, je dirais... un huit. »

« Un huit ? » Ses yeux s’agrandissent. « C’est plutôt élevé. » J’acquiesce. « Et en supposant que dix soit le plus furieux que tu aies jamais été de toute ta vie, » clarifie-t-elle.

« Où veux-tu en venir, Bella ? »

« Il n’est pas trop tard pour que je retourne chez moi, » babille-t-elle. « Alice m’a juste demandé subitement si je voulais venir, et je n’ai pas vraiment eu le temps d’y réfléchir... parce qu’après, tu m’as dit que tu n’avais jamais vu The Big Lebowski, et ça m’a fait oublier tout le reste ; toutes mes pensées rationnelles ont foutu le camp. J’aurais dû te le dire... »

« Ouais, ça aurait été sympa, » je déclare froidement.

« Je suis désolée. Je sais que c’est une énorme affaire pour toi... »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu ne ramènes pas de femmes chez toi. »

« Tu es chez moi en ce moment. »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » Je suis sincèrement curieux.

Elle a l’air embarrassé. « Euh, et bien... Alice a dit quelque chose dans ce sens là, je suppose... »

Je soupire. Jésus Christ. « Y a-t-il quelque chose qu’elle ne t’a pas dit à mon sujet ? » Je questionne. Un peu trop durement, je présume, parce que Bella semble instantanément offensée.

« Non. Je veux dire oui. Euh, je veux dire, comment le saurais-je ? » Quand je ne réponds pas, elle dit, « Je peux encore retourner à la maison si c’est ce que tu veux. » Elle est irritée à présent. « Je ne voudrais pas imposer ma présence à ta famille. » 

« Tu ne t’imposes pas si tu as été invitée, Bella. » Je suis irrité autant qu’elle. Dans quel univers la petite amie se fait-elle inviter par la frangine pour rencontrer les parents la première fois ? Puis je deviens blême, totalement pris au dépourvu par mes pensées. Petite amie ?

Tout ça est en train de devenir trop confus. Je ne peux pas remettre une pensée en ordre avant d’être bombardé par un million d’autres. 

Heureusement, Bella ne semble pas s’apercevoir de ma panique intérieure. « C’est vrai que j’ai été invitée, mais il est clair que tu ne veux pas que je vienne. »

Putain de merde de putain de merde. « Je n’ai jamais dit ça. » 

« Pas besoin, c’était implicite. » Elle croise les bras avec un air de défi.

« Si je ne voulais pas que tu viennes, alors je te dirais de retourner chez toi. »

« Et si tu étais aussi grossier, alors je viendrais probablement quand même, juste pour t’emmerder. »

Doux Jésus, cette femme ! « Que veux-tu que je dise, Bella ? Oui, ceci est nouveau pour moi. Jamais je n’ai présenté de fille à Esme et Carlisle avant toi. Tu seras la première. Alors désolé si je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ces attentes immenses que tu as envers moi. » Je suis certain qu’elle peut pratiquement voir les ondes d’irritation émaner de moi.

« Je n’ai pas d’attentes envers toi, » réplique-t-elle avec courroux. « Tout ce que je demande, c’est que tu me montres une once d’honnêteté. Juste une seule petite once. Je suis fatiguée de tous ces putains de jeux de devinettes. »

« Alors je vais être honnête avec toi. Les choses vont un peu trop vite pour moi, » je rétorque. Pourquoi suis-je donc si lâche, connerie de bordel ?

« Tu vois ? Ça n’était pas si difficile. Alors veux-tu oui ou non que je vienne ? Honnêtement. »

Je soupire, puis je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je devrais, en toute franchise, lui dire maintenant, avant qu’elle ne rencontre ma famille. Si je lui dis que je ne veux pas qu’elle les rencontre, elle ne reviendra probablement pas. Si je la laisse partir, alors ça signifie que je perds le pari. Et si je perds le pari...

Son téléphone retentit soudainement et me fait sortir de ma rêverie. Elle le sort de son sac et me lance un regard navré. « C’est ma mère, » explique-t-elle. « Ça ne sera pas long. » Elle répond et se glisse hors de la pièce tandis que je laisse échapper un énorme soupir.

Je vais l’emmener dîner. Je vais voir comment les choses évoluent et peut-être, seulement peut-être, que je serai en mesure de réfléchir à tout ça ce soir. Je peux faire face à ce gâchis demain. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de m’asseoir et de réfléchir depuis que tout ceci a eu lieu de toute façon. Bella a accaparé ma vie beaucoup plus que je ne l’aurais imaginé.

Elle revient dans le living-room l’air ravivé, comme si elle avait été positivement influencée par sa conversation avec sa mère. « Désolée pour ça, » s’excuse-t-elle. « Ma mère pourrait parler pendant des heures si je la laissais faire. »

Je lui fais un signe de la main. « Pas de problème. »

« Alors, est-ce que tu as décidé ? »

« Oui. Je veux que tu m’accompagnes au dîner ce soir, Bella. Je suis désolé d’être tellement con au sujet de certaines choses. » 

Elle semble étonnée alors qu’elle fait un pas dans ma direction. Je suis assez proche d’elle pour l’embrasser ; je veux l’embrasser. Mais s’il y a une chose que je ne mérite pas, c’est elle. Je ne mérite pas sa bouche, ni son goût ou son parfum. Je ne mérite même pas son attention, et certainement pas ses baisers ou son affection.

« Tu sais, même si tout ça est nouveau pour toi, tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal, » commente-t-elle. « Et je sais que je me suis en quelque sorte jetée sur toi la nuit dernière. Je n’avais pas vraiment toute ma tête, mais – pour ce que ça vaut – merci de ne pas avoir profité de la situation. »

Je plisse le front en signe de confusion. « Tu étais complètement bourrée, Bella » je lui rappelle. Pense-t-elle réellement que j’aurais couché avec elle alors qu’elle était dans un tel état d’ébriété ?

« Je sais, » répond-elle simplement. Elle regarde l’heure sur son téléphone. « Quoi qu’il en soit, on ferait probablement mieux d’y aller bientôt, hein ? Peut-être qu’en revenant on pourra regarder un de tes films. S’il n’est pas trop tard. » 

Plus de temps passé avec elle veut dire moins de temps pour réfléchir, mais quand elle me dévisage avec ses grands yeux candides, je suis incapable de refuser. « Bien sûr, Bella. » Tout ce que tu veux.

ooo

Tout le monde est déjà en train de nous attendre lorsque nous arrivons au restaurant. Alice sautille à notre rencontre avant même que nous ayons traversé le hall d’entrée ; accrochant son bras à celui de Bella, elle dit, « Bon, tu es là ! Viens voir les poissons ! » Elles migrent vers le pont transparent, leurs talons cliquant sur le plastique tandis qu’elles regardent les créatures qui nagent en-dessous. 

Esme est déconcertée par le temps qu’il nous faut pour gagner la table. « Alice, laisse-la donc au moins s’asseoir, » gronde-t-elle sa fille. Elle se lève avec Carlisle pour nous accueillir, et tous les deux sourient chaleureusement à Bella, qui rougit et semble gênée en retour.

« Bella, c’est tellement plaisant de te rencontrer, » la salue Carlisle, serrant résolument sa main. Esme nous prend tous les deux de court en l’étreignant carrément – je ne l’ai jamais vue si affectueuse avec quelqu’un qui n’est pas de la famille.

« Euh, ça me fait plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi, » bredouille Bella. Toute la tablée sourit, son attention fixée sur la beauté brune en train de devenir aussi rouge qu’un coquelicot. Personne ne semble même avoir remarqué ma présence. Bella est visiblement mal à l’aise.

« Alice nous a déjà raconté plein de choses à ton sujet. Elle semble déjà très entichée de toi. Je dois admettre que j’ai été un peu surprise quand elle m’a dit que tu allais venir... » Les yeux d’Esme oscillent vers les miens et je réprime un gémissement. « Mais je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas contente. Alors, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »

Bella me regarde avec hésitation, comme si elle craignait de dire la mauvaise chose. Dans un soudain et audacieux revirement de confiance, elle déclare, « Eh bien, c’était à ce joli petit endroit à Seattle. Il m’a demandé de lui accorder une danse. » Elle omet volontairement de dire que nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un club.

« Oh oui, Edward a toujours été friand de danse. Et de musique aussi. Est-ce que tu l’as entendu jouer du piano ? »

L’attention de Bella est instantanément capturée. « Non, pourquoi ? Est-ce qu’il est bon ? » Encore une fois j’ai l’impression d’être invisible. On dirait déjà que la soirée va être très longue.

Je m’empresse de me racler la gorge. « Elle ne veut pas entendre parler de ça, Esme. »

« Ne dis pas de sottises, Edward. Elle l’a demandé, n’est-ce pas ? »

Avant que je puisse argumenter, le serveur arrive pour prendre notre commande de boissons, créant une pause momentanée dans la conversation, mais aussitôt qu’il s’en va, elles reprennent comme si l’interruption n’avait jamais eu lieu. Esme se penche vers Bella d’une manière qui pourrait laisser croire qu’elle veut lui confier un secret d’état, ou qu’elles sont déjà de très grandes amies.

« Il a toujours été modeste au sujet de son talent musical, » poursuit-elle, « mais tu devrais l’entendre jouer ; il est incroyable. »

« Ouais, et il compose aussi, » ajoute Alice, et les sourcils de Bella remontent immédiatement jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux.

Carlisle, sentant ma détresse, se penche et murmure, « Nous allons tôt ou tard avoir droit au coup de grâce. La meute s’est accrue. »

Les femmes jacassent sans cesse comme si nous, les hommes, n’étions même pas là ; entre Esme et Alice, Bella n’a pas une seconde pour réfléchir. Mon inconfort semble augmenter avec chaque petit aspect de ma vie qu’elles révèlent, et pourtant je réussis à sourire calmement à Bella chaque fois qu’elle lance des regards dans ma direction.

Je finis par capter son attention. « Voulais-tu avoir des sushis, Bella ? » À la mention des sushis, on dirait qu’Alice va s’évanouir et tomber de sa chaise. Qu’est-ce qui lui prend ?

« Oh, oui bien sûr, » répond Bella. Elle se penche pour parcourir le menu et je reçois une bouffée de son parfum. « Qu’est-ce que tu aimes ? » Elle est proche, si proche... Je serre le crayon plus fort dans ma main. 

« J’aime la majorité d’entre eux, mais tu peux commander ce que tu veux, » je dis.

Elle se penche encore davantage, ses yeux cherchant les miens, et nos épaules se frôlent. « Est-ce que je peux simplement avoir quelques morceaux des tiens ? » Demande-t-elle gentiment.

Partager mes sushis : une première pour moi. Une autre première pour moi, devrais-je préciser, puisque toute cette semaine n’a été que ça : une putain de série de premières s’enchaînant les unes après les autres. Pourquoi s’arrêter en si bon chemin ? 

« Bien sûr que tu peux. »

Satisfaite, elle sourit et recule sur sa chaise, et j’expire profondément. Bordel. Pourquoi sa proximité me fait-elle me sentir ainsi ? Troublé, je prends mon verre d’eau et j’en bois la moitié. Je réalise qu’Alice nous observe avec une attention soutenue ; je fronce les sourcils et détourne rapidement mon regard.

Le serveur revient prendre notre commande et ramasse les papiers sur lesquels nous avons noté nos sélections de sushis. Un autre couple arrive pour s’asseoir avec nous autour du gril Hibachi, et on leur désigne les sièges du coin. Ils sont jeunes et frais, et de toute évidence, amoureux. Ils nous font des sourires timides en nous saluant avant de s’installer, leurs chaises presque soudées ensemble avec à peine deux centimètres d’espace entre elles. 

Les soupes et les salades arrivent pendant qu’Esme continue l’Inquisition espagnole avec la pauvre Bella. J’en viens en effet à la prendre en pitié, elle qui ne s’était sans doute pas rendue compte à quel point cette première rencontre avec mes parents pourrait être intense et épuisante. Heureusement, elle parvient à tout assimiler et à répondre au bombardement de questions avec une envoûtante nuance de pudeur et d’assurance. Esme boit littéralement ses paroles, positivement rayonnante d’adoration.

Finalement, alors qu’Esme arrête provisoirement de parler pour reprendre son souffle, Carlisle réussit à poser une question. « Alors où travailles-tu, Bella ? »

« Au Seattle Times, » répond-elle automatiquement. Carlisle relève un sourcil, intrigué.

« Oh ? Et en quoi consiste ton travail ? »

Bella se lance dans une tirade bien rodée sur sa description de tâches jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit interrompue par l’arrivée du Chef. Chef Ken, comme il s’est présenté, nous demande comment nous voulons la cuisson de notre viande. Il sourit lorsque ses yeux tombent sur Bella.

« Comment jolie fille veut poulet ? »

Bella est décontenancée que le Chef s’adresse à elle ainsi. « Euh... »

« Saignant ? D’accord ! » Il lui fait un grand sourire, visiblement content de sa tentative de faire de l’humour. Bella rougit – elle paraît encore nerveuse – et sa réaction provoque des gloussement enthousiastes de la part d’Esme et Carlisle.

Après un petit silence, Chef Ken revient à la charge. « Où est mari, jolie fille ? Toi trop belle pour être seule... » Il fait semblant de me remarquer pour la première fois et d’avoir l’air choqué. « Oh ! Toi mari ! Tu dois garder main ferme sur jolie fille avant qu’elle se sauve ! Beaucoup d’hommes vont arracher jolie fille à toi ! »

Mari ? Le visage de Bella devient cramoisi, et je suis tout aussi mal à l’aise qu’elle. Carlisle et Esme ont par contre énormément de plaisir à regarder ce petit spectacle, et Alice se penche pour murmurer de manière pas du tout discrète, « Je pense que quelqu’un a le béguin pour Bella ! » Elle gesticule en direction du Chef comme si l’allusion n’était pas évidente.

Chef Ken l’entend. « Oh ! Moi faire valentin pour mon amour ! » Il arrange des tranches d’oignons en forme de cœur et les fait flamber, ce qui cause l’apparition d’une flamme en forme de cœur elle aussi. « Oignon meilleur que chocolat ! »

Bella sourit et pouffe de rire malgré son embarras. Elle rencontre mon regard. « Tu ne m’as pas offert de cœur en oignon, » dit-elle avec insistance.

Carlisle en profite pour prendre la parole. « Edward ! » Me réprimande-t-il. « Tu ne lui as pas offert de cœur en oignon ? »

Alice et Esme sont choquées. « Quoi ? Pas de cœur en oignon ? »

Même le foutu couple d’amoureux au coin du gril ajoute son grain de sel. « Ouais, mec, j’ai donné un cœur en oignon à Angela lors de notre premier rancard. T’as quelque chose contre ça ? »

Tout à coup, sept paires d’yeux sont braquées sur moi, attendant ma réponse. Bella a le sourire fendu jusqu’aux oreilles à présent.

« Ooh, pas de cœur en oignon, » déclare tristement Chef Ken. « Elle va quitter toi, mari. Trouver un vrai homme avec garde-manger plein d’oignons. » 

Son discours touche une corde sensible en moi dont j’ignorais jusqu’à l’existence. Prenant la main de Bella dans la mienne, j’embrasse ses jointures et lui dis, « Bella, si ce sont des oignons que tu veux, je vais acheter tous ceux qu’on peut trouver à Olympia. Non, dans tout l’état de Washington. »

« Aww, » roucoule Alice. « Tu vois ? C’est un romantique ! »

« Les découperas-tu en forme de cœurs pour moi ? » Questionne Bella, remplie d’espoir. Lorsque j’acquiesce, elle sourit adorablement et passe son bras autour de ma taille, le serrant entre moi et la chaise, et elle se rapproche de moi, émue au plus haut point par mon romantisme, semble-t-il. La proximité de son corps fait accélérer mon pouls.

« Vois ? Cœur en oignon rend tout meilleur, » commente Chef Ken de sa voix traînante en cuisinant. 

Bella ne s’éloigne pas, restant pressée contre moi tandis que Chef Ken termine de préparer nos plats. Il y a un morceau d’oignon en extra sur le gril, et il s’empresse de l’ajouter à l’assiette de Bella en s’exclamant, « Plus d’oignons pour jolie fille, hum ? » Nos sushis arrivent quelques minutes plus tard ; Chef Ken nous salue de manière exagérée après avoir gratté le gril en vitesse et chargé son chariot. Avant de quitter notre table, il pointe sa spatule vers moi. « Tu donnes à jolie fille oignons et tout ce qu’elle veut avoir, tu entends ? Elle mérite le meilleur. Trop jolie pour la laisser aller. » Bella rougit une fois de plus, mais réussit à le remercier de bonne grâce. Je roule des yeux mentalement, reconnaissant qu’il soit parti et ne cherche plus à séduire ma nana par-delà son gril fumant.

Je suis pris au dépourvu par mon propre monologue interne. Ma nana ? D’où est-ce que ça vient, ça ?

Bella se penche devant moi pour attraper la sauce soja et ses seins frôlent nonchalamment mon bras. Ça me rappelle notre soirée sur le canapé, nos baisers et nos caresses à tâtons alors que nous étions torse nu tous les deux... À quel point ses seins étaient doux et moelleux dans mes mains...

Putain ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas me demander de lui passer la sauce ? Elle se blottit de nouveau dans son siège, inconsciente de mon dilemme intérieur.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ta sauce soya avec beaucoup de wasabi ? » Me demande-t-elle.

« Euh, non, je n’en mets que très peu. » Je bouge discrètement pour ajuster mon pantalon pendant qu’elle mélange sa concoction. 

« Ils ne mettent plus jamais assez de courgettes dans leurs plats, » se plaint Alice de l’autre côté de la table. 

« Oh, tiens chérie. Tu peux avoir les miennes. » Esme aime les courgettes – je l’ai vue en manger une douzaine de fois – mais elle les transfère malgré tout dans l’assiette d’Alice.

Avec un soupir de contentement, je plonge dans ma nourriture, espérant qu’elle sera assez bonne pour me distraire de ces pensées rebelles. Soudainement, un morceau de sushi vient flotter à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. 

« Oh mon Dieu, Edward. Le thon épicé est un pur délice. Essaye-le ! »

Mes pensées me ramènent à cette nuit-là... Au Tiramisu. Bon Dieu, tuez-moi maintenant. Ne voulant pas complètement esquiver son offre, j’ouvre la bouche pour lui permettre de me faire goûter à son sushi. Je remarque que les yeux d’Alice sont fixés sur nous, scrutant le moindre de nos gestes. Elle a la décence de sourire et de regarder ailleurs quand je la prends en flagrant délit. 

« N’est-ce pas que c’est bon ? » S’enquiert Bella.

« Mmm. C’est succulent, » j’admets.

« Tu as fait une très bonne sélection. » Elle me fait un clin d’œil et je manque carrément de perdre le contrôle. 

« Alors, Bella, tu as dit que tu relis et corriges les textes, c’est bien ça ? » Demande Carlisle, et elle hoche la tête. « Ça consiste en quoi, exactement ? Est-ce que c’est la même chose que faire la correction de manuscrits ? »

Bella secoue la tête et lui résume son travail dans les grandes lignes, expliquant qu’elle corrige les erreurs grammaticales et révise aussi les histoires à paraître dans le journal pour qu’elles ne dépassent pas l’espace alloué, ce qui inclut également les en-têtes et les notes en bas de page.

« Tu dois être quelqu’un de très informé, alors, » suppute Carlisle, « puisque tu es tenue de lire tout ce qu’il y a dans le journal. »

Bella hausse les épaules. « Beaucoup de ce que je lis est déprimant. Je préférerais ne pas avoir à le lire, pour être honnête. Je déteste lire à propos de gens qui se font assassiner ou qui meurent dans des incendies... Mais évidemment, ce genre de chose fait toujours la première page et nécessite le plus d’attention. »

« As-tu pensé à être correctrice de livres à la place ? Dans ce cas-là, au moins, tu pourrais te concentrer sur quelque chose que tu aimes. »

« En vérité j’aimerais plutôt écrire. » Elle a l’air gêné en disant ça, et je n’arrive pas à saisir pourquoi. C’est une information intéressante, et qui me permet d’en savoir plus sur ce qui la passionne.

« Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? »

« J’y ai pensé. En fait c’est un milieu assez concurrentiel – je ne suis pas sûre d’avoir travaillé là assez longtemps ou fait assez pour prouver que je suis une véritable rédactrice. Qui plus est, je me retrouverais sans doute à devoir rédiger les notices nécrologiques ou quelque chose du genre pendant un certain temps. » Elle prononce les derniers mots sur un ton acerbe.

« Hé, nous avons tous commencé quelque part, » dit Carlisle. « Demande à Edward. Il était coursier pour un journal quand il avait seize ans. » 

Bella se tourne prestement vers moi, son visage brillant d’intérêt. « Vraiment ? Nous avons un coursier là où je travaille – et à bien y penser, il me rappelle un Edward plus jeune et freluquet ! » Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, se complaisant dans mon malaise. Je m’éclaircis la gorge.

« Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup, Carlisle, » je dis avec sarcasme en gardant la tête baissée sur ma nourriture.

« Il n’y a pas de honte à être coursier, Edward, » renchérit Esme. « Carlisle a raison ; tout le monde doit commencer quelque part. Et regarde-toi maintenant ! »

« Je n’ai jamais dit que j’avais honte d’être un coursier, » je souligne. 

« Oh non, » s’en mêle Alice, « Il était tellement excité lorsqu’il a obtenu le job. Crois-moi, Bella. Il fallait qu’il porte une cravate et tout le tralala. Il a même demandé à Esme de la repasser une fois. »

Jésus Christ !

« Alice ! » Je lui lance un regard noir.

« Quoi ? C’est vrai. »

« Arrête ça, Alice. Tu l’embarrasses devant Bella, » la gronde Esme.

Tuez. Moi. Maintenant.

Je n’ai aucune idée de quoi j’ai l’air en ce moment, mais j’imagine que je ne suis pas à mon avantage. Je suis extrêmement agité, nerveux, en fait, au sujet de ce que Bella doit penser.

Et là, elle pose sa main sur mon genou. Je baisse les yeux sur celle-ci, figé sur place, très vite hypnotisé alors qu’elle se faufile vers le haut de ma cuisse...

Bella ne me regarde même pas, n’indiquant d’aucune façon que ceci est en train de se produire. 

« Ça pourrait être pire, » j’entends vaguement Alice commenter. « Mon premier job était de percer les oreilles des filles insouciantes dans une boutique appelée Claire’s au centre commercial. »

Bella semble intriguée, sa main toujours sur ma cuisse. Je tente de l’ignorer. « Ça me paraît très amusant, » raisonne-t-elle.

« C’était amusant... jusqu’à ce que je m’enfonce une boucle d’oreille à deux centimètres de profondeur dans mon doigt avec ce stupide pistolet. Regarde, j’ai encore la cicatrice. » Elle se penche en travers de la table, sa main tendue vers Bella. Tout à coup, la main de Bella quitte ma cuisse, remplacée par un froid anormal. Elle inspecte la main d’Alice, grimaçant de manière appropriée lorsqu’elle voit la cicatrice. 

Puis sa main est de retour... et une entité inconnue en moi s’en réjouit.

La conversation bifurque vers Carlisle et son travail à l’hôpital. Bella est plus loquace et démontre un talent impressionnant pour faire parler les gens, posant toutes les bonnes questions et contribuant avec des répliques de bon goût, le cas échéant. Je peux dire que Carlisle et Esme sont déjà conquis. Et bien entendu, si Jasper n’était pas dans le tableau, Alice essayerait probablement d’entraîner la pauvre fille dans un état où le mariage entre personnes de même sexe est permis pour lui passer rapidement la bague au doigt.

Nous sommes en train de bavarder de l’époque où Carlisle faisait sa résidence lorsque Bella me donne un coup de coude sur le côté. Quand je la regarde, elle fait un petit geste de la tête pour m’indiquer le couple au coin de la table. Ils sont assis tellement près l’un de l’autre qu’ils se fondent pratiquement en une seule personne. Leur attention est totalement concentrée sur l’autre tandis qu’ils se parlent à voix basse en se souriant humblement. Le monde autour d’eux n’existe plus.

« Il va lui faire la grande demande ce soir, » chuchote Bella à mon oreille, son souffle chaud sur ma peau.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Ne vois-tu pas comment il la regarde ? Ils sont clairement très amoureux. » Bella a une voix rêveuse en prononçant ces mots, pourtant je n’arrive pas à déterminer d’où lui vient cette foi aveugle. Quand le couple se lève enfin pour partir, Bella leur dit au revoir de la main avec un sourire timide. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m’excuse pour aller à la salle de bain. Je suis surpris de trouver notre voisin de table debout devant le miroir des lavabos ; et je n’en reviens quasiment pas de le voir caresser le velours de la petite boîte contenant la bague tandis qu’il lutte contre sa nervosité très visible.

Bella avait raison. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Elle doit avoir vu la bague...

L’homme sursaute et lève la tête en voyant la porte s’ouvrir, puis il se détend en constatant qu’il s’agit juste de moi, le gars aux oignons qui partageait sa table. « Hé, » dit-il, glissant la petite boîte dans sa poche.

« Hé, » je lui réponds avec sympathie. Je me demande si je devrais ou non mentionner la bague. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Hein ? Ouais, mec, ça baigne. » On ne dirait vraiment pas.

« Tu sais, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais mon amie vient de me dire que tu allais faire la grande demande. »

Il a l’air étonné. « Qui a dit ça ? »

« Euh, la fille qui m’accompagne. Bella. »

Il glousse nerveusement. « Soit elle peut lire dans les pensées, soit c’est juste super évident que je transpire un max ici. » Je souris avec compassion, mais je n’en dis pas plus. « Désolé, mec, je suis seulement vraiment nerveux. C’est ici qu’on est venus lors de notre premier rendez-vous, tu sais ? Après on est allés au centre-ville et on s’est baladés au bord de la rivière. C’est là qu’on s’en va maintenant. J’essaye juste de retrouver mon aplomb. » Il asperge son visage avec l’eau froide du lavabo pendant qu’il me parle.

« Je suis sûr que tout va bien aller. Vous semblez très heureux ensemble tous les deux. »

Et je suis qui, moi, pour assurer une telle chose ?

« Merci, mec. »

Quand j’ai fini d’utiliser les toilettes, je constate que l’homme est toujours planté devant le lavabo. Sans doute qu’il n’a pas encore recouvré toute sa contenance. Il me regarde dans le miroir. 

« Cette fille, » commence-t-il lentement, « tu as dit qu’elle était ton amie ? »

« Oh, euh... ouais. C’est un peu compliqué, » j’admets d’un air penaud. 

Il renifle. « Quelle relation ne l’est pas ? » Je hoche la tête et il continue. « Mais je t’ai vu quand le cuisinier lui montrait de l’intérêt et essayait de la faire rire. Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler. »

« C’est compliqué, » je répète en savonnant mes mains dans le lavabo. 

Il fait la grimace comme s’il prenait conscience d’avoir traversé une ligne invisible. « Je comprends, mec. Cependant, il n’y a rien de trop compliqué quand la personne compte vraiment à tes yeux. Tu fais en sorte que ça fonctionne. As-tu déjà été amoureux, mec ? » Demande-t-il.

Je rencontre ses yeux dans le miroir. « Non. »

Il plisse le front. « Ouais, je suppose que non, » acquiesce-t-il. « Tu saurais ce que je veux dire si tu l’avais été. Toute cette affaire a fait basculer ma vie à l’envers. Elle occupe littéralement toutes mes putains de pensées. Être avec quelqu’un d’autre n’a plus aucun attrait pour moi. » Il pousse un petit grognement. « C’est dingue, non ? Je n’avais jamais pensé que ces mots sortiraient un jour de ma bouche, mais je suis vraiment une meilleure personne grâce à elle. »

Je demeure silencieux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils alors que je laisse ses paroles faire leur chemin dans ma tête. Avant que je puisse formuler une réponse cohérente, il tire une serviette en papier du distributeur avec grand bruit.

« Eh bien, mec, il faut que j’y aille. Je ne peux pas la faire attendre plus longtemps. » Il me fait un clin d’œil.

Avant qu’il ne s’échappe par la porte, je demande, « Quel est ton nom ? »

Il s’arrête. « Ben. »

« Eh bien, ça m’a fait plaisir de te rencontrer, Ben. Je suis Edward. Bonne chance ce soir. »

Il sourit et me serre la main. « Merci, Edward. Bonne chance à toi aussi. Ça va marcher... Si la destinée le veut ainsi, les choses trouvent toujours le moyen de fonctionner. » Il sort de la salle de bain, la charnière de la porte grinçant bruyamment dans son sillage.

ooo

Le serveur nous donne plusieurs boîtes pour emporter les restes du repas. Cette fois-ci Bella n’a pas été capable de tout manger, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’elle n’a pas essayé. Même pendant qu’elle place la nourriture dans sa boîte, elle enfourne au hasard des morceaux égarés de poulet ou de brocoli en se plaignant qu’elle va exploser si elle avale ne serait-ce qu’une bouchée de plus.

Je décide sagement de ne rien dire.

Tout le monde serre Bella dans ses bras en guise d’au revoir. Alice est particulièrement émotive. 

« Je repars lundi, » marmonne-t-elle contre l’épaule de Bella. Elle l’étreint dans une poigne de fer comme si Bella était une bouée de sauvetage qu’il ne fallait pas lâcher. « Mais je vais essayer de revenir bientôt. Et là peut-être que Jasper pourra m’accompagner afin que tu puisses le rencontrer lui aussi ! Il est monté pour la Thanksgiving l’an dernier. »

« Une chose à la fois, Alice mon trésor. Nous ne sommes qu’en août, » intervient judicieusement Carlisle. Il se tourne vers Bella. « Ça a été très agréable de te rencontrer, Bella. J’espère que tu nous donneras de tes nouvelles. »

Bella sourit poliment. « Bien sûr que si. »

« Tu as mon numéro, n’est-ce pas, Bella ? Vérifie et reste en contact, » dit Alice en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

On croirait qu’il est plus tard qu’il ne l’est vraiment au moment de regagner ma voiture. Bella est anormalement silencieuse ; elle boucle sa ceinture une fois installée dans le siège passager et dépose les deux boîtes de nourriture sur ses genoux, perdue dans ses pensées. Je monte à ses côtés.

« Ça s’est bien passé, » je commente. « Ou du moins, mieux que ce à quoi je m’attendais. Ils ont vraiment eu l’air de t’aimer. »

Elle me regarde bizarrement. « Pensais-tu qu’ils ne m’aimeraient pas ? »

« Non. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, pour être honnête. Je ne les ai jamais présentés à une de mes copines avant. »

Je ne me rends même pas compte de ce que j’ai dit avant que Bella ne lance « Copine ? »

Je suis pris au dépourvu par ma propre langue trop déliée. À quoi diable ai-je pensé ? Ça m’a simplement échappé. « Non, je euh... Je voulais juste dire, tu sais... une fille que je vois. » Je peux sentir mon visage devenir plus chaud et je suis reconnaissant que l’habitacle soit si sombre. Les yeux de Bella sont pratiquement en train de percer des trous dans mon crâne.

« Tu sais, la plupart des gars considèrent une fille qu’ils ‘voient’ comme étant leur copine ou petite amie, » fait-elle remarquer. 

Merde.

« Bella- » je commence avec un soupir, mais elle s’empresse de lever une main et m’interrompt.

« Te fais pas de soucis avec ça, Edward. J’ai pigé. Nous nous connaissons seulement depuis une semaine. C’est trop tôt, même pour moi. »

Dieu merci.

« Tes parents ont vraiment eu l’air de m’aimer, par contre, » ajoute-t-elle avec suffisance.

Je lui adresse un sourire narquois. « Tu parles toujours de ma tête enflée, mais je sais de source sûre que la tienne ne l’est pas moins. » 

« Voyons donc ! Ta tête est tellement grosse que je suis étonnée qu’elle parvienne à tenir dans la voiture. »

« Je suis étonné que la tienne puisse tenir à l’intérieur du restaurant. »

« Et moi je n’en reviens pas que la tienne puisse tenir à l’intérieur du parking. »

Je ris et secoue la tête. « Vous êtes impossible, Mme Swan. »

« Tout comme tu l’es, Eduardo. »

Un silence rassurant s’installe entre nous. Je suis le premier à le rompre. 

« Tu ne m’as jamais dit que tu voulais être écrivain. »

Elle me jette un coup d’œil, mais c’est impossible de lire son expression dans l’obscurité. « Tu ne me l’as jamais demandé. »

« As-tu écrit avant ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. « Tu sais... juste mon journal et ce genre de trucs. J’ai aussi écrit un certain nombre d’essais à l’université, mais rien d’important. C’était surtout pour le plaisir. »

« Tu devrais le faire, » je lui suggère subitement.

« Être écrivain ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle hausse à nouveau les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Si je veux être honnête, j’ai un peu peur que tout le monde déteste ce que j’écris. Je n’ai jamais réellement écrit quelque chose qui a été lu auparavant, » souligne-t-elle.

« Mais tu corriges les textes des autres ; tu ne peux pas être si mauvaise. »

« Il y a des réviseurs de textes qui ont de bons yeux pour repérer les erreurs, et qui pourtant sont incapables de placer deux mots ensemble, » rectifie-t-elle.

« Et tu fais partie de cette catégorie ? »

« Non. Oui. Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas, mais je suis peut-être présomptueuse... »

Je la regarde, dans l’espoir de dépeindre ma sincérité, bien que je doute qu’elle soit visible. « Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu n’essayes pas, Bella, » je dis. « Je crois que ça vaut au moins la peine de tenter le coup. »

Elle baisse les yeux sur ses mains pendant un moment, puis elle m’offre un petit sourire hésitant. « Je suppose. »

« Alors tu vas tenter le coup ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Je veux que tu me promettes d’essayer, Bella. »

Elle plisse le front, confuse. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu’en ayant une obligation, tu seras plus susceptible de le faire. »

Elle reste muette pendant une minute. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’en soucies tellement de toute façon ? » Se demande-t-elle.

« Tu mérites de faire quelque chose qui te plaît, Bella, » je réponds. « Tu ne devrais pas te contenter d’un pis aller. » Comme elle ne dit rien, j’insiste. « Alors, est-ce que tu promets ? » 

« Je ne sais pas, Edward... »

« Ce n’est pas le genre d’attitude qui fera de toi un écrivain, » je réplique.

Elle soupire mais capitule. « D’accord. Je promets d’essayer. »

Je souris. « Bien. »

Le trajet pour retourner chez moi me paraît beaucoup trop court. Nous arrivons avant même que je ne le réalise, et il me vient à l’esprit que Bella va probablement vouloir retourner à Seattle tout de suite. Un petit pincement de déception me traverse à cette pensée.

Elle répond en écho, « Il se fait tard. Je devrais probablement rentrer chez moi. J’ai pas mal de route devant moi. » Elle me sourit pour me faire savoir que ce n’est pas la fin du monde.

« Tu penses que ça va aller pour conduire à cette heure tardive ? » Je Questionne. « Si tu es trop fatiguée, la chambre d’amis est toujours disponible... »

Au moment de prononcer ces mots, je me rends compte que pour la première fois de ma vie j’ai invité une fille à passer la nuit chez moi. Putain, qu’est-ce que j’ai dans la tête ce soir ? On dirait que tout a été tordu à l’envers et secoué dans tous les sens.

« Non, ça va aller, » dit-elle. « Il est seulement 21h. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

Elle rit doucement. « Oui, Edward. Je suis sûre. Mais merci quand même. »

Nous sortons de la voiture et elle vient me rejoindre de mon côté, me tendant avec précaution les deux boîtes de restes. « Tu n’auras pas à cuisiner demain midi, » dit-elle ; elle semble presque nerveuse.

« Merci, » je marmonne. « Tu dois récupérer tes vêtements à l’intérieur ? »

« Oui, ce serait super. En fait j’aimerais aller de l’avant et me changer, de manière à ce que tu puisses rendre ses fringues à Alice. »

Je la fais entrer et elle disparaît en haut de l’escalier. Pendant qu’elle se change, je retire ma veste et je détache le premier bouton de ma chemise, ce qui me permet de mieux respirer. Je réalise que j’ai oublié de lui dire à propos de Ben.

J’entends ses pas dans l’escalier avant de la voir. « J’ai oublié de te le dire, Bella, mais j’ai parlé à Ben dans la salle de bain. »

« Qui ? »

« Le gars qui était assis à notre table ce soir. »

« Oh ! De quoi avez-vous parlé ? »

« Il a dit qu’il allait demander sa petite amie en mariage ce soir. »

Son expression devient rayonnante, son visage tout entier s’éclairant de plaisir tandis qu’elle atteint le bas de l’escalier et s’approche de moi. « Tu vois ? Je te l’avais dit ! »

Elle a remis ses vêtements de la veille, ses cheveux négligemment rejetés de côté, pourtant son excitation soudaine la rend plus belle que jamais.

« Ouais, tu avais raison. Avais-tu vu la bague ? » Je lui demande.

« Non. Mais as-tu vu comment ils se regardaient tous les deux ? Elle est le centre de son univers, c’est évident. »

« Il avait l’air vraiment excité, » j’acquiesce.

« Tant mieux. Je me demande ce qu’ils font en ce moment... Crois-tu qu’ils sont en train de téléphoner à tout le monde avec qui ils ont été en contact depuis l’école primaire ? »

« Ça, ou bien ils s’envoient en l’air, » je lance sans réfléchir. Bella écarquille les yeux de surprise, mais elle n’a pas l’air offensé.

« Quel homme, vraiment, » observe-t-elle avec un sourire. « Toujours en train de ne penser qu’à une seule chose. »

Je lui adresse un sourire contrit. « Désolé. »

Nous demeurons face à face pendant un instant, puis Bella soupire en serrant son sac à main. « J’ai suspendu la robe d’Alice dans le placard, » dit-elle. « Et j’y ai rangé ses chaussures aussi. »

« Merci. »

« Je devrais y aller. »

Je fixe ses lèvres. Elles sont si pleines, et douces, et attrayantes. Elles m’appellent, et ce n’est pas la première fois ce soir, mais dans quelques secondes elles disparaîtront par la porte. L’occasion de les savourer s’envolera.

Je n’ai jamais ressenti une envie réelle d’embrasser quelqu’un avant. Dans un moment de spontanéité, je tente ma chance. Une chance égoïste, mais qui me comblera. 

« Bella ? » Je fais un pas vers elle, réduisant la distance entre nous. Bella me regarde mais ne s’éloigne pas. 

« Oui ? »

J’ai l’impression que les mots suivants sont prononcés par quelqu’un d’autre. Je les entends, mais je ne les sens pas. Je n’ai pas conscience du mouvement de ma langue, des vibrations dans ma gorge qui m’indiquent que j’en suis l’auteur.

Mon visage est tout près du sien à présent ; mes mots ne sont qu’un murmure. « Puis-je t’embrasser, Bella ? »

Un sourire timide et charmant orne ses lèvres. Sans attendre qu’elle réponde, j’appuie doucement mes lèvres aux siennes, appliquant une pression à peine perceptible, afin qu’elle puisse reculer si elle le désire. Heureusement, ce n’est pas le cas ; elle fait un pas vers moi, réduisant à néant l’espace entre nos corps, et pose ses mains sur ma poitrine. Je l’embrasse doucement une fois, deux fois, puis la troisième fois elle écarte les lèvres, permettant à ma langue de me glisser dans sa bouche.

Je mets mes mains sur ses hanches et l’attire plus près contre mon corps, voulant plus d’elle, de toutes les façons que je peux l’avoir. Elle répond avec un gémissement tandis que notre baiser s’intensifie, ses doigts s’entortillant dans mes cheveux pendant que son autre main empoigne le tissu de ma chemise. Les baisers lents et doux deviennent ardents, Bella et moi étant fébriles et désespérés d’obtenir plus, toujours plus...

Elle rompt notre étreinte beaucoup trop vite, respirant par saccades. « C’est le mariage de mon ami le weekend prochain, » souffle-t-elle, et je l’embrasse profondément en réponse, incapable de me rassasier. Elle me rend la pareille avidement avant de se détacher de moi encore une fois pour ajouter, « Je voulais voir si tu m’accompagnerais. »

Les mots s’inscrivent mollement dans mon esprit tandis que je recommence à l’embrasser, son goût et son parfum dominant ma capacité de penser convenablement.

« Le weekend prochain ? » Je marmonne contre ses lèvres, les mots déjà oubliés et dénués de sens.

« Oui. » J’embrasse sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou... Puis Bella m’arrête brusquement en mettant une main de chaque côté de mon visage. « Edward ? »

« Oui ? » Je souffle.

« Viendras-tu ? »

Je la regarde plus attentivement, et le poids de ses mots retombe sur moi, leur sens clair comme du cristal et plutôt effrayant. « Au mariage de ton ami ? » Je répète. Je cherche surtout à gagner du temps, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passe.

Ses pouces tracent des cercles sur mes joues, ses lèvres effleurant les miennes. « Oui. »

Je finis par avoir prise sur la situation, sur cette superbe fille et ce qu’elle me demande. Le weekend prochain... Toute une semaine à partir de l’instant présent. Est-ce qu’on va encore se parler dans une semaine ? Connaîtra-t-elle la vérité alors ?

Je devrais lui dire la vérité maintenant. Mon cœur s’emballe rien que d’y penser. Elle me regarde avec d’immenses yeux bruns remplis de patience, attendant ma réponse.

Pourquoi es-tu un tel putain de froussard, Edward Anthony Cullen ?

Je la dévisage et mes défenses s’effondrent. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, encore moins quoi dire. Je veux l’embrasser, la ravager, la porter à l’étage et lui faire crier mon nom encore et encore alors qu’elle se laisse aller entre mes mains... Et je veux tomber à genoux et quémander son pardon, m’excuser d’avoir fait le pari... ce même pari qui m’a amené à la rencontrer. Est-ce que je la connaîtrais sinon ?

Elle attend patiemment. 

« Bella, je- »

« Oui, Edward ? » M’incite-t-elle à continuer.

« Je ne peux pas. »

 

À suivre...


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

 

BPOV

 

Je passe toujours mes dimanches à paresser. 

Après être restée allongée dans mon lit pendant près de deux heures la nuit dernière, prisonnière de montagnes russes émotionnelles qui m’empêchaient de fermer l’œil, je suis finalement parvenue à dormir jusqu’à 11h. Je suis encore épuisée quand je me réveille, une faiblesse que j’arrive à surmonter seulement après avoir bu deux tasses de café double-crème et double-sucre. Je me demande vaguement ce qu’Edward penserait de mon choix de boisson nutritive pour le petit déjeuner, pour ensuite me réprimander d’avoir même pensé que son opinion avait une quelconque importance.

Parce qu’il a dit non.

Non.

Quel culot.

Je me suis empressée de m’éclipser quand ça s’est produit. J’ai prétendu que ça m’était égal, me forçant à garder une voix calme, mais Edward n’a pas été dupe. Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit déjà ?

Ah oui. « C’est compliqué, Bella, » et « Les choses bougent juste un peu vite pour moi en ce moment. » Il semblait vraiment vouloir que je comprenne ; il ne trouvait simplement pas les mots.

J’aimerais bien savoir ce qui trottait dans sa tête. Ses constants changements d’humeur me donnent le tournis. Pourquoi, s’il est tellement désireux de gagner ce pari, est-il tout à coup si ombrageux à propos de cette chose en particulier ? Il m’a laissée l’accompagner à un dîner en famille au restaurant, sacrebleu ! Cela n’aurait-il pas dû être pire en comparaison ? Il me semble qu’il devrait être prêt à faire n’importe quoi à présent.

Peut-être qu’il a abandonné. C’est fort possible – j’ai poussé ses boutons à quelques reprises. J’étais certaine que ce repas en compagnie de ses parents allait le pousser par-dessus bord et, maintenant que j’y pense, peut-être que ça a été le cas. Et il ne m’a donné aucune indication qu’il allait me rappeler, après tout. 

J’y réfléchis pendant que je prends ma douche. L’idée que je puisse ne jamais le revoir est quelque peu déprimante, en vérité. Malgré ce que je sais à propos de lui, je l’aime bien. En fait je l’aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Mais pourquoi ?

Rose me ferait tuer sur le champ si elle savait. Elle ne doit jamais le découvrir. Elle tenterait sans doute de me brancher avec ce technicien en informatique à son boulot, comme elle a déjà menacé de le faire. Quel est son nom ? Eric ? Elle a même imaginé à quoi notre premier rancard allait ressembler avec des commentaires sur le vif, en commençant par, « Bébé, tu veux jouer avec ma disquette – je veux dire ma quéquette ? » et « Que dirais-tu de retourner à ma chambre pour faire des maths : ajoute un lit, soustrais tes fringues, divise tes jambes, et multiplions-nous. »

Comme vous pouvez le supposer, je me suis sauvée en courant, les gloussements démentiels de Rose résonnant frénétiquement dans mon sillage. 

Non, elle ne doit jamais, au grand jamais, le découvrir. Je remets à plus tard le moment de l’appeler, sachant qu’elle insistera pour que finalement je dénonce tous ses agissements puisqu’il ne m’accompagnera pas au mariage. Aussi pathétique que ça puisse sembler, je ne suis tout simplement pas prête à couper complètement les liens avec lui. Je dois penser à tout ça, mais je dois d’abord prendre des vacances mentales. J’ai besoin d’une journée pour me vider l’esprit. C’est assurément juste une phase que je traverse – je suis à coup sûr en extase devant ses beaux yeux et ses fesses magnifiques. Et ses baisers passionnés. Et ses taquineries. Bon Dieu, combien j’aime ses taquineries… Et c’est vrai qu’il s’en est tiré avec une grâce surprenante durant le dîner. Je m’attendais à un Armageddon, ou peut-être au naufrage du Titanic, prise deux. Bref, je m’attendais à une catastrophe.

J’ai besoin d’une distraction. Heureusement je n’ai pas à chercher bien loin. Leah m’appelle au moment où je suis en train de m’habiller, pour avoir les dernières nouvelles – ça fait plus d’une semaine que je ne lui ai pas parlé.

« Tu as trouvé la robe que tu vas porter au mariage ? » Me demande-t-elle. Elle me connaît assez bien pour savoir que je n’en possède pas déjà une.

« Pas exactement… Mais je sais déjà où je vais l’acheter et tout ! » Je lui assure inutilement. Elle sait que c’est de la foutaise.

« Foutaise, Bella. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas me rejoindre au Starbucks dans une demi-heure ? On fera le plein de caféine et on se prendra un truc à bouffer. »

Faire les boutiques pour me dégoter une robe ne me paraît pas très amusant. En fait ça me semble carrément horrible, juste un cran au-dessus de la torture, mais c’est la distraction dont j’ai besoin. Sans me faire prier davantage, j’accepte d’aller la retrouver.

ooo

Leah a toujours été très athlétique et j’attribue cela à son implacable endurance. Elle peut courir juchée sur ses talons pendant des heures sans se fatiguer alors que je traîne constamment mon cul même quand je porte des baskets. Mais pour être honnête, mes pieds sont encore douloureux des deux derniers jours.

Naturellement, Leah s’en fiche.

« Bon sang, j’ai un énorme point au côté. Voudrais-tu ralentir un peu, putain de merde ? »

Elle me lance un regard incrédule. « Ne peux-tu marcher d’un bout à l’autre de la galerie marchande sans te taper une crise d’asthme ? Est-ce que tu vois toujours Roberto ? »

Roberto a été mon entraîneur personnel pendant… eh bien, quatre jours. Après cette semaine de pure torture dans le sens le plus atroce du terme, j’ai discrètement évité tous ses appels et commencé à faire un détour pour me rendre au boulot afin de ne plus passer devant le centre sportif.

« Parfois, peut-être, » je réponds évasivement. Elle relève un sourcil. « Très bien, j’ai laissé tomber l’entraînement. Contente ? »

« Pourquoi diable serais-je contente ? Tu nous ralentis. Si tu le voyais encore, tu serais en mesure de suivre la cadence. »

« Leah, il me faisait faire ces trucs où tu dois pousser les jambes, et je jure que mes deux fesses ont subi un traumatisme sévère. Ça n’en valait simplement pas la peine. »

« Eh bien, Jacob et moi on a commencé à faire du jogging à la marina le matin. Tu devrais te joindre à nous ! »

« À quelle heure ? »

« À 6h. »

« Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je ne peux pas me lever si tôt. »

« Nous devons tous les deux être au travail à 8h. Ce n’est pas comme si nous avions le choix. Et ça te fera te sentir mieux. »

« Dormir tard me fait me sentir mieux… »

« Tu n’as qu’à te mettre au lit une demi-heure plus tôt le soir. Je veux dire, qu’est-ce que tu as fait récemment, à part de rester éveillée tard pour regarder des épisodes de Lost en rediffusion ? »

Je sais qu’elle ne dit pas ça pour m’offenser, mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me sentir un tantinet blessée par sa déclaration.

« Je fais des choses, » je réponds sur la défensive. 

La garce réagit comme si elle était surprise. « Oh ? Comme quoi ? »

« Pour ton information, je suis sortie deux weekends d’affilée. » Tiens, prends ça. Ha !

« Avec qui es-tu sortie ce weekend ? » Demande-t-elle, confuse. Elle sait déjà que je suis sortie avec Jake et Rose la semaine dernière.

« Alice. Une copine, » je réponds évasivement.

« Qui est Alice ? »

« Une copine. »

« Ouais, j’ai pigé ça. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrées ? »

« Euh, par l’ami d’un ami. » Merde. Je ne tiens pas du tout à penser à ça en ce moment. « C’est la sœur de l’ami du nouveau petit copain de Rose. »

Leah écrase son nez en m’écoutant alors que nous entrons dans la boutique suivante, aussi connue sous le nom de chambre de torture certifiée. « Et Rose, elle voit qui actuellement ? »

« Il s’appelle Emmett. Ils se fréquentent depuis seulement une semaine environ. »

« Il est sympathique ? »

« Ouais, tout à fait. Rose a vraiment l’air de l’aimer. » Lalala… ne pense pas à Edward…

« C’est une bonne chose. Elle est vachement difficile, tu sais ? Je te jure, si George Clooney lui proposait un rancard demain, elle trouverait un truc qui cloche chez ce type. »

« Ouais, eh bien, elle sait ce qu’elle veut, c’est tout, » je réplique impassiblement. Je jette un coup d’œil à une robe verte hideuse, luttant pour garder mon attention sur n’importe quoi sauf sur lui.

Un vendeur vient nous aider juste au moment où Leah flanque une petite robe jaune dans mon chemin. Elle est jolie, mais c’était aussi le cas de la robe que j’avais dénichée dans la boutique précédente, pourtant Leah a insisté pour que nous vérifiions tous les magasins afin de s’assurer qu’il n’y ait rien qui fasse mieux l’affaire.

Le vendeur, un certain Francis s’il faut se fier au nom sur son badge, m’évalue rapidement pour déterminer la robe qui me conviendra le mieux. « Ah oui. J’ai exactement ce qu’il vous faut. Nous venons de recevoir une cargaison entière de robes du designer Alberto Makali. » Il nous entraîne vers l’arrière et nous présente six tenues différentes. Les yeux de Leah s’illuminent comme si c’était la deuxième venue du Christ.

« Elle va toutes les essayer, » souffle-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Super.

ooo

Une heure et demi plus tard, je suis crevée. Je n’essaye même plus de dissimuler mon agacement. Je dis à Leah, le plus aimablement possible, que si je dois regarder une robe de plus, je vais vomir sur le lot au complet. Elle me dit, beaucoup moins aimablement, que je dois arrêter de me plaindre et de tout faire à la dernière minute, ce à quoi je réponds que je dispose encore de toute une semaine pour acheter ma robe. 

Note à moi-même : ne jamais montrer que je ne suis pas extatique de devoir me livrer à des essayages qui n’en finissent plus en vue du grand jour de Leah. Les répercussions pourraient être douloureuses, encore plus que d’essayer deux mille robes avec des pieds endoloris. 

J’arrête mon choix sur une robe bleu clair ajustée dont le prix exorbitant sur l’étiquette me fait déglutir avec lenteur. Je n’avais jamais réalisé qu’il y avait tant de règles à respecter quand venait le temps d’acheter une robe pour un mariage. Je ne pouvais rien choisir de blanc, de noir, de rouge, de court ou de tapageur. C’est une bonne chose, finalement, que Leah soit venue avec moi, parce que j’avais trouvé une petite robe rouge tout à fait dans mes goûts et ça me démangeait de l’essayer. 

Nous nous dirigeons vers un petit restaurant pas très loin pour casser la croûte rapidement. Leah commande une Sangria, mais je découvre que je ne suis pas complètement remise de ma cuite ; l’odeur de l’alcool suffit à me rendre verte. 

Leah commence à m’abreuver de tous les détails au sujet de la noce. Je me contente surtout d’écouter, ne sachant pas grand-chose des mariages en général. En vérité, je suis juste reconnaissante qu’elle n’ait plus envie de discuter de Rose et de son amant le plus récent. Elle m’informe avec beaucoup d’enthousiasme que Jake a finalement choisi un groupe de musiciens acceptable dont les membres sont, fort heureusement, disposés à jouer malgré un si bref délai. 

Nous avons presque terminé de manger lorsqu’un passant fait une pause devant notre table avant de poursuivre son chemin. Je le remarque à peine alors qu’il se retourne maladroitement et revient sur ses pas, manquant de trébucher sur notre serveuse en exécutant sa manœuvre. 

« Bella ? Est-ce que c’est toi ? »

Quand je vois de qui il s’agit, je manque de recracher mon soda.

« Tyler ? »

« Bon Dieu, j’ai peine à croire que c’est vraiment toi ! Ça fait un sacré bail ! »

Tyler était mon ‘Un peu plus que copain’ copain du temps de l’université. Nous nous sommes fréquentés de manière plus ou moins sérieuse pendant un certain temps et avons tissé des liens. Toutefois, sa famille vivait dans le nord du Colorado, à près de deux mille kilomètres de distance, et il tenait à retourner dans son coin de pays après ses études.

Il a été la première personne pour qui j’aie éprouvé de véritables sentiments. La dernière fois que je l’ai vu c’était il y a presque deux ans, pourtant maintenant il est ici… mais pourquoi ? 

« Ouais, » j’acquiesce, me sentant gênée subitement. « Que fais-tu à Seattle ? »

« Je me cherche un logement, en fait. » Il sourit, de toute évidence heureux de m’apprendre cette nouvelle.

« Mais… et ta famille ? »

« J’ai besoin de changer d’air, » dit-il résolument. « J’ai déniché un bon emploi ici et j’ai décidé de tenter ma chance, pour une fois. Je serai toujours en mesure de rendre visite à mes parents. Grâce à l’augmentation de salaire que je vais obtenir, je pourrai certainement me le permettre. »

Je suis surprise, mais pas mécontente. « Tyler, c’est… c’est super ! Félicitation pour le nouvel emploi ! »

Il sourit. « Merci. »

« Oh, voici Leah, en passant, » je dis en la présentant. « Leah, voici Tyler. C’est un ami d’université. »

Leah lui sourit aimablement. « Ça me fait plaisir de te rencontrer, Tyler. »

« Tu sais, on devrait faire un truc ensemble un de ces jours, Bella. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens ici. Ce serait sympa de voir un visage amical. »

« Euh, bien sûr. Ce serait sympa… »

« Tiens. Quel est ton numéro de téléphone ? » Il sort son cellulaire de sa poche et je lui donne mon numéro. Ensuite il m’appelle, s’empressant de raccrocher avant que j’aie le temps d’enregistrer l’endroit où mon portable est rangé. « Voilà. Maintenant tu as mon numéro toi aussi. Je t’appellerai plus tard, d’accord ? Ça m’a fait plaisir de te rencontrer, Leah. »

Aussitôt qu’il est hors de vue, Leah se penche vers moi. « Nom d’un chien, qui est ce type ? Il est hyper hot ! » S’exclame-t-elle d’une voix étouffée.

« C’est seulement un ami, » je marmonne. Je sens mon visage devenir brûlant.

« Nan, tu dis des conneries. Il y a plus que ça entre vous deux. »

« Je suis sérieuse, Leah. »

« Et moi aussi. S’il n’est pas plus qu’un ami, il devrait certainement l’être. Tu vas le rappeler, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

Elle gémit. « S’il te plaît, ne me fais pas ça, Bella. Si vraiment tu préfères regarder des séries télé en rediffusion plutôt que de te taper un mec comme ça-- » Elle gesticule furieusement avec ses mains. Je ressens à nouveau ce petit pincement de douleur, ce sentiment de déception en songeant que je ne suis peut-être pas aussi sensationnelle que je l’ai toujours cru.

Je manque de grogner. Ouais, bien sûr.

Edward revient hanter mon esprit, et mon malaise s’en trouve décuplé. Je ne suis pas censée penser à lui, mais c’est presque impossible. Sans réfléchir, je vérifie mon téléphone avec une mince parcelle d’espoir.

Un appel manqué de Tyler. Rien de la part d’Edward.

Je soupire et range le téléphone dans mon sac. Leah m’observe toujours dans l’expectative.

« Eh bien ? » Insiste-t-elle.

« Sûr, Leah. Je suppose que ça ne me fera pas de mal de l’appeler. »

ooo

Le ciel commence à s’obscurcir au moment où je rentre chez moi. Ma surprise d’avoir revu Tyler s’est dissipée depuis longtemps, et ce sentiment a été remplacé par une désagréable amertume, une sensation de tristesse dont je préférerais me passer, mais qui ne peut être atténuée même avec la musique à tue-tête ou la distraction de conduire ma voiture. Je me gare dans le parking de mon immeuble en effectuant un virage tellement serré que le contenu de mon sac à main sur le siège passager renverse, envoyant mon chéquier, ma trousse de maquillage, mon paquet de gommes à mâcher et autre camelote faire un vol plané sur le plancher et entre les sièges. Je pousse un juron, surtout pour me défouler, car à ce stade-ci je m’en fiche carrément.

Après avoir coupé le moteur, je me penche et, le cul en l’air, je commence à ramasser ma merde qui s’est égarée dans l’espace étroit entre les sièges. Je suis confuse quand je mets la main sur quelque chose de dur en plastique, coincé entre la portière et le siège passager. Je le suis encore davantage en constatant qu’il s’agit du DVD du film La Ligne verte que nous avons loué la veille.

Je fixe le boîtier pendant un moment. Comment diable s’est-il retrouvé dans ma voiture ? J’ai conduit celle-ci après que nous soyons arrêtés à la boutique de location de DVD, mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir été en possession de ce film… 

Je hausse les épaules et le fourre dans mon sac, le transportant ainsi à l’intérieur. Je lave mon visage et me change, puis je débats si oui ou non je vais regarder Lost en rediffusion. Finalement je secoue la tête – sois damnée, Leah, pour rendre criminel le fait de passer mes soirées à visionner des émissions en rediffusion !

De mauvaise grâce, je fouille dans ma tour de DVD, parcourant les différentes saisons qui murmurent mon nom. Qui va se soucier que je les regarde encore une fois – qui va même le savoir ? 

Moi je vais le savoir, chuchote mon subconscient. Je baisse les yeux sur mon ventre, comme si la terrifiante voix imaginaire provenait de là. 

Après plusieurs minutes supplémentaires de tri et de rejet, je finis par sortir La Ligne verte de mon sac et je parcours le derrière du boîtier. Ce n’est pas un film à se bidonner, c’est évident, mais ça pourrait avoir du potentiel. Qui plus est, nous n’avons regardé aucun des films choisis par Edward… J’avais vraiment hâte d’avoir un aperçu de ce qui l’intéresse. Mais est-ce important maintenant ? Il m’a rejetée et ne m’a pas appelée.

Oh, eh puis merde, j’ai visionné tout le reste des centaines de fois. Pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que c’est un bon film. Et peut-être que si c’est vraiment bon, je ne le retournerai pas, laissant Edward se débrouiller avec les frais de perte de vidéo. Ouais, ça lui apprendra. 

Je mets le DVD dans le lecteur, me prends quelque chose à boire dans la cuisine, et m’installe sur le divan avec mon jeté.

Au bout d’une heure de visionnement, je suis complètement captivée par l’attaque soudaine de Billy the Kid. Je suis intriguée, je meurs littéralement de savoir ce que John Coffey a fait pour se retrouver en taule.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, mes yeux fixent obstinément l’écran alors que paradoxalement je suis trop horrifiée pour regarder ailleurs.

Une autre heure passe, et jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi déprimée de toute ma putain de vie. Je suis un gâchis de sanglots et de morve. Je maudis Edward et lui fais faire un aller-retour en enfer pour m’avoir suggéré de regarder un film aussi triste ; puis je me maudis moi-même pour l’avoir regardé. Et il n’est même pas ici !

Pathétiquement, je vérifie mon téléphone une fois de plus, espérant que peut-être je suis devenue sourde et que je ne l’ai simplement pas entendu sonner. Évidemment ce n’est pas le cas ; ma tristesse se transforme rapidement en irritation.

Je menais une vie parfaitement réglée avant le stupide pari et ce jeu de séduction à la con. C’est vrai que je ne vivais pas la vie la plus excitante qui soit, mais elle me convenait très bien. J’aimais les rediffusions de Lost les vendredis soirs, foutu bordel. Juste parce que Leah prend le large et fait… je ne veux pas savoir quoi durant les weekends, ça ne veut pas dire que ma vie est moins satisfaisante que la sienne.

Je mijote dans cette révélation quelques minutes de plus avant de prendre le téléphone et composer le numéro d’Edward. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je fais.

Je suis transférée à sa boîte vocale. Après un moment d’hésitation, je laisse un message.

« Hey, Edward, c’est Bella. Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu as laissé La Ligne verte dans ma voiture. J’ai pensé que tu voudrais le retourner, alors t’as qu’à, euh… me rappeler, je suppose. Peut-être que la prochaine fois que tu viendras à Seattle, tu pourras passer le prendre. » Je me sens submergée par l’émotion tout à coup et ma voix casse. Je fais de mon mieux pour le cacher. « Et euh… je l’ai regardé. Je t’avais dit que je n’aimais pas les films tristes. Mais euh… ouais. J’imagine que je te parlerai plus tard. »

Je suis encore une boule de sanglots quand je me rends à la salle de bain, bien que maintenant je soupçonne que mes émotions se situent en dehors du tumulte causé par le film. Je n’arrive pas à saisir pourquoi je me sens comme ça, mais tout m’a laissée dans un état d’absolue… tristesse. Mes hormones doivent faire des ravages ; la pensée d’Edward s’en allant pour de bon me laisse un mauvais goût dans la bouche, un nœud dans l’estomac. Je ne veux pas qu’il s’en aille, je veux simplement qu’il soit normal. Bien que dans le cas présent je souhaite qu’il soit quelqu’un qu’il n’est pas. Peut-être qu’une façon plus exacte de reformuler le tout serait de dire que je veux qu’il m’aime. Et seulement moi.

Mais comment le pourrait-il ? J’ai été horrible avec lui, m’imposant à sa famille et m’introduisant chez lui par effraction. Par contre il a été tout aussi horrible en faisant ce pari stupide sur moi. Je renifle bruyamment – quel couple romantique nous ferions. Une histoire des plus charmantes à raconter aux enfants. Je secoue la tête à mon reflet dans le miroir.

J’aurais dû me contenter de regarder Lost.

Je rafraîchis mon visage et j’essaye d’essuyer le torrent de larmes. Elles sont moins abondantes, mais ne cessent jamais complètement de couler. Mais bon sang, ça fait du bien de pleurer un bon coup. Je peux sentir le stress se dégager de mes épaules ; je me sens déjà plus légère.

Quand j’ai terminé, je nettoie mon gâchis, remettant le film dans son boîtier avant de me préparer à me mettre au lit. Je me sens légèrement mieux, bien que j’aie toujours l’air pitoyable. Mes yeux sont rouges et gonflés, mon visage est tacheté et maculé de larmes. Avec un soupir de consternation, je me glisse sous les couvertures et j’essaye de trouver le sommeil.

En vain. Je tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, incapable de m’assoupir, incapable de vider mon esprit, ne serait-ce que pour une minute. Finalement je me relève et je migre vers le téléviseur avec ma couverture, dans l’espoir de me distraire en regardant des publicités douteuses et de vieilles émissions.

Soudainement, on frappe à ma porte. Je me fige, mortellement immobile sur mon sofa, me demandant si les coups proviennent de chez le voisin. Qui viendrait en visite à cette heure ?

Il y a un autre coup, plus fort cette fois-ci. Je me lève péniblement du canapé, j’essuie mon visage, et je me précipite vers la porte. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder à travers le judas. Je ravale un halètement rauque en voyant qui est de l’autre côté de la porte.

EPOV

Ce n’est pas normal de penser à quelqu’un de cette façon-là – de penser à cette personne tout le temps, d’être obsédé par chaque petit détail des choses et de penser à ce qu’elles auraient pu être dans d’autres circonstances.

Est-ce que même je connaîtrais Bella si je n’avais pas fait le pari ? Probablement pas. Je ne l’aurais sans doute jamais approchée dans des circonstances normales – pas parce qu’elle ne mérite pas les attentions d’un homme, mais parce qu’il est évident que nous ne désirons pas la même chose.

C’est une fille traditionnelle. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas un gars traditionnel. Ça tombe vraiment mal, et ça pose un sacré problème.

J’ai décidé de me donner un peu d’espace aujourd’hui. Après la nuit dernière, j’ai cru que j’allais m’effondrer. J’ai eu énormément de difficulté à supporter de voir la douleur dans les yeux de Bella après que je lui aie dit que je n’allais pas l’accompagner au mariage. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi ; et que pouvais-je dire ? J’aurais pu lui dire la vérité, mais ça aurait mis un terme à notre relation sur le champ. Elle m’aurait probablement giflé, et à juste titre, avant de me dire de me tenir très loin d’elle.

Je ne la verrais plus jamais. Je perdrais le pari. C’est vrai qu’elle mérite mieux que moi, mais je suis quelqu’un d’égoïste.

Je ne suis simplement pas prêt à laisser ces choses se produire. Alors j’ai menti, ou du moins j’ai déformé la vérité, prétendant que tout allait trop vite et que j’avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Elle a accepté ma réponse – verbalement, du moins – mais j’ai bien vu qu’elle était contrariée. Elle est partie dès qu’elle l’a pu en m’assurant qu’elle comprenait mon dilemme et qu’elle me parlerait le lendemain. « Je suis juste fatiguée, Edward, » m’a-t-elle dit. « Je n’ai plus vraiment envie de parler de ça. »

J’ai songé à l’appeler au moins douze fois aujourd’hui. J’ai passé le plus clair de la journée chez Esme et Carlisle, afin de profiter de la présence d’Alice pour quelques heures de plus avant qu’elle ne retourne à San Francisco demain matin. Naturellement, Alice voulait parler de Bella. Et pas qu’un peu.

« Je l’aime vraiment beaucoup, Edward. Et Esme aussi. Alors au moins tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter que la famille la déteste. Penses-tu qu’elle se joindra à nous pour la Thanksgiving ? Je suis pas mal sûre que Jasper va monter avec moi… »

« Pour l’amour du ciel, Alice. Ça fait seulement une semaine que je la connais. »

Elle soupire d’impatience. « Je te l’ai déjà dit, Edward. Elle est différente, je peux le sentir. Elle sera là pour la Thanksgiving, en autant que tu ne foutes pas tout en l’air. » Si seulement elle savait. « Heureusement, je suis là pour t’aider à manœuvrer si besoin est, » ajoute-t-elle.

Oui, Dieu merci, je songe avec sarcasme.

Après avoir passé toute la journée avec la famille, j’étreins Alice en guise d’au revoir et je quitte les lieux peu après le dîner. Je glande autour de la maison pendant environ une demi-heure avant de me résoudre à aller passer la nuit à Seattle. Ma garçonnière là-bas est sous-utilisée et, même si ça semble dingue d’admettre un truc pareil, ça me rapprochera d’elle. Pourquoi dois-je me torturer de la sorte ?

J’attrape mon trousseau de clés et je pars.

Je n’ai pas besoin d’être au travail avant 9h30 demain, heure à laquelle j’ai ma première réunion de la journée. Ça me donnera largement le temps, au matin, de me réveiller et de faire le trajet d’une heure, pas vrai ?

Plus rien n’a de sens. Je refuse d’appeler la fille, m’efforçant de ne pas penser à elle, pourtant être dans la même ville qu’elle me procure ce sentiment morbide de satisfaction. Bien que je tente de ne pas le faire, j’hésite pendant tout le trajet entre l’appeler, et ne pas l’appeler. Je lutte contre l’envie, me disant vainement qu’il faut que je me donne un peu d’espace. 

Tout à coup, alors que je roule depuis déjà un bon moment, mon téléphone retentit. Filant à toute allure sur l’autoroute, je le sors maladroitement de ma poche – il a déjà sonné trois fois – et je vérifie l’identité de l’appelant. 

C’est elle.

Je fixe le téléphone, à demi paralysé. Un million de possibilités se bousculent dans ma tête, avec la crainte qu’elle me crie après, ou pire, qu’elle se montre indifférente. Que peut-elle bien vouloir ? Ça n’annonce rien de bon. Pas après la nuit dernière.

Juste comme je m’apprête à répondre, la sonnerie s’arrête. Je la rappelle immédiatement mais je suis transféré à sa boîte vocale. Peut-être qu’elle est en train de me laisser un message… Quelques minutes plus tard, mon téléphone bipe, confirmant ce que je suspectais.

« Hey, Edward, c’est Bella. Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu as laissé La Ligne verte dans ma voiture. J’ai pensé que tu voudrais le retourner, alors t’as qu’à, euh… me rappeler, je suppose. Peut-être que la prochaine fois que tu viendras à Seattle, tu pourras passer le prendre. Et euh… je l’ai regardé. Je t’avais dit que je n’aimais pas les films tristes. Mais euh… ouais. J’imagine que je te parlerai plus tard. » Sa voix devient rauque au milieu du message. Ça sonne presque comme si elle était en train de… pleurer ?

Je suis pris de court, abasourdi à cette réalisation. Pleure-t-elle à cause du film ? Ou peut-être à cause de moi ?

Génial, Edward. Maintenant t’as décroché la timbale. Comme si faire le pari n’était pas déjà assez moche… tu remets ça et tu l’indisposes de toutes les façons possibles.

Je deviens fou, y a pas de doute. Sortant de l’autoroute, je tourne à gauche au lieu de tourner à droite. Ma résolution est en train de s’affermir, inébranlable ; je vais aller voir Bella.

ooo

Quinze minutes plus tard, je suis devant la porte de son appartement. Tout est tranquille, voire sinistre ; pas une âme ne s’anime ni d’un côté, ni de l’autre du couloir. Les martèlements de mon cœur ne veulent pas se calmer tandis que je tends la main et frappe à la porte.

J’attends un moment, mais il n’y a pas de réponse. Je frappe un peu plus fort, me demandant si elle est allée se coucher. Il y a pourtant seulement quinze minutes qu’elle m’a téléphoné. 

Est-elle chez elle ? Peut-être qu’elle m’a appelé d’un autre endroit. Cette pensée provoque chez moi un sentiment mitigé de soulagement et de déception. 

C’est alors que la porte s’ouvre.

Bella est plantée devant moi dans son pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux rouges et gonflés. C’est évident qu’elle a pleuré. Elle a l’air surpris de me voir.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Sa voix est inégale.

Je vacille. Qu’est-ce que je fais ici ?

« J’ai eu ton message. Tu semblais bouleversée, » je réponds, mal à l’aise.

Elle déplace son poids sur son autre jambe et croise les bras, évitant mon regard à tout prix. « Ouais, eh bien… ce film était vraiment triste. »

« Je suis désolé. Je ne savais même pas que tu l’avais en ta possession… »

Puis elle se décompose devant mes yeux. Des larmes silencieuses commencent à couler le long de ses joues ; elle essuie son visage à la hâte mais elle est incapable d’arrêter le torrent.

En un instant je me retrouve à ses côtés et elle, dans mes bras. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Bella ? » Je demande, soucieux. Elle enroule ses bras autour de moi, me serrant très fort, et sanglote contre ma poitrine. C’est si bon de l’avoir contre moi, si chaude et douce, et simplement… là où elle doit être.

« C’est juste que… Je ne peux pas… Je me sens tellement émotive en ce moment, Edward. Tout n’est qu’un gâchis. »

« Shh, Bella. Ça va aller. Tu veux m’en parler ? » Je la cajole tendrement.

« Je ne pense pas… Pas ce soir, » dit-elle avec hésitation. « Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler. »

« D’accord. Eh bien, quand tu seras prête, alors. Est-ce que tu dormais ? »

« J’essayais, » dit-elle en reniflant, « mais je n’arrivais pas à m’endormir, alors j’ai commencé à regarder d’autres trucs débiles à la télé, affalée sur le sofa. »

« Viens. » Je la guide vers le canapé. L’appartement tout entier baigne dans l’obscurité si on exclut le faible éclairage de la télé. Il y a une grande couverture sur le divan, qu’elle tire vers l’arrière avant de s’asseoir devant moi, sa main serrant légèrement la mienne tandis que je me tiens au-dessus d’elle.

Elle tire un peu ma main. « Vas-tu t’asseoir ? » Demande-t-elle. Elle repousse la couverture plus loin, m’invitant à la rejoindre, et je me glisse à côté d’elle. Elle se colle contre moi. « Tu aurais pu m’appeler, » dit-elle, détournant la conversation.

« Je sais. J’y ai pensé toute la journée. Mais je… voulais réfléchir à certaines choses, » je tente d’expliquer.

« Oh. » Elle a une toute petite voix. Merde. J’aurais juste dû l’appeler.

« Viens là. » J’appuie doucement sur ses épaules, l’enjoignant à s’allonger, et je retire prestement mes chaussures avant de m’étendre à ses côtés sur le sofa. Son dos est pressé contre ma poitrine, ses cheveux chatouillant mon nez. Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe. Je suis déchiré ; c’est comme si mon corps me poussait dans deux directions différentes, chaque moitié voulant quelque chose de différent. Une moitié a la trouille, et l’autre se morfond de se rapprocher, désirant plus. 

Soudainement Bella se tortille pour être face à moi. Je soupire de contentement et la ramène plus près, embrassant son front, ses joues maculées de larmes, et finalement ses lèvres, nos bouches attirées ensemble comme une force magnétique plus puissante que nous deux. Ce sont de doux baisers, innocents et prometteurs. Je veux effacer tout ce que je lui ai fait.

Je repose mon front contre le sien, et plusieurs secondes s’écoulent dans le silence.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t’aime tellement, » finit-elle par murmurer dans la nuit. Je peux sentir son souffle contre ma joue, la chaleur pénétrant ma peau comme ses mots pénètrent mon esprit.

« Je ne le sais pas moi non plus, » je chuchote ma réplique. Je m’attends à ce qu’elle me demande ce que je veux dire par là – pourquoi diable aurais-je ce genre de réflexion – mais de manière surprenante, elle demeure silencieuse.

« Edward ? »

« Hm ? »

« Quelle est la vraie raison de ta présence ici ce soir ? »

La réponse, toute simple finalement, ne se fait pas attendre. « Parce que je t’aime vraiment moi aussi. » Je l’attire encore plus près et elle semble fondre contre moi en se détendant.

Les minutes passent dans un silence confortable. Je n’arrive pas à me rappeler avoir jamais été aussi heureux qu’en ce moment.

« Bella ? » Je murmure, me demandant si elle s’est endormie.

« Hm ? »

« Est-ce que tu as… Est-ce que quelqu’un d’autre… t’emmène au mariage ? »

Je la sens se tendre légèrement dans mes bras, mais elle ne bouge pas. « Non, » marmonne-t-elle contre ma poitrine. Je ne peux pas nier que je ressens un immense soulagement.

« Voudrais-tu toujours… y aller avec moi ? »

Elle remue contre moi, reculant un peu pour voir mon visage. « Veux-tu venir avec moi ? » Demande-t-elle avec circonspection.

« Oui. Je veux dire, si tu veux encore que je t’accompagne. »

Elle hoche faiblement la tête et m’adresse un mince sourire. J’ai l’impression que je vais m’envoler. « D’accord. »

À suivre…


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

 

BPOV

Dans un recoin de mon rêve, j’entends une alarme. Le son est si lointain qu’il semble n’être rien de plus qu’un murmure, une imploration à peine audible pour que je me réveille.

J’ouvre un œil et, ce faisant, c’est comme si mon corps tout entier revient à la vie. Je sens soudainement une crispation dans mon cou, une douleur dans mon épaule, et un corps très chaud pressé contre mon dos. Deux bras forts m’encerclent et me tiennent fermement, leur emprise écrasante la seule chose m’empêchant de dégringoler alors que je vacille dangereusement sur le bord du sofa qui n’est pas très grand. Une respiration lente et profonde souffle de l’air chaud contre ma nuque.

Je me rappelle subitement où je suis et ce qui est arrivé. Je crains de bouger, car nos corps sont moulés ensemble si étroitement que mes mouvements ne manqueraient pas de le réveiller. Quand donc me suis-je endormie ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens c’est la chanson thème de Drôle de vie qui jouait en arrière plan pendant que je savourais un moment d’intense félicité suite à la proposition d’Edward, me sentant finalement rassurée après une journée qui s’était avérée mentalement épuisante. Et ses lèvres si douces contre les miennes quand il a admis qu’il m’aimait plus qu’un peu. Disait-il la vérité ?

Une part de moi espère que oui. Une part importante. 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’aspire à quelque chose de plus de sa part. Après tout, il a quand même fait le pari sur moi. C’est tellement épouvantable de faire ça ; ça semble à l’opposé de son caractère, mais est-ce que je le connais vraiment ? Ou bien joue-t-il simplement la comédie ? Est-ce que tout ce qu’il me dit n’est que mensonge ?

Je ne peux pas le savoir, mais une chose est certaine, toutefois : il demeure malhonnête. Pourquoi n’admet-il pas qu’il a fait ce pari odieux ? Je ne l’ai pas encore démasqué, mais il me semble que ça rendrait les choses plus faciles s’il avouait tout ça lui-même.

Je médite sur les termes du pari une fois de plus. L’argent me paraît un motif beaucoup trop banal. Surtout qu’Edward a l’air plein aux as. Mais quoi d’autre ? Est-ce que James détient de l’information compromettante au sujet d’Edward ? Se pourrait-il qu’il le fasse chanter ? Non, ça ne tient pas la route puisque Jacob a dit qu’Edward a délibérément fait le pari. Si tel est le cas, ça pourrait être un certain nombre de choses.

Edward soupire derrière moi, m’attirant encore plus étroitement contre sa poitrine. J’aime la sensation d’être pressée contre lui, de sentir son cœur battre dans mon dos, son souffle dans mes cheveux. Son corps est chaud et robuste, tellement confortable, mais son jeans constitue une barrière désagréable entre nous.

Et là il bouge, et je le sens. Son bidule. Contre mon dos, creusant directement dans la raie de mes fesses, à quelques centimètres à peine de la zone de danger. Bonne sainte mère, envoyez quelqu’un pour me sauver. Qu’est-ce que je fais ? Je le réveille ? Je m’éloigne ? Je ne peux pas me déplacer plus loin sans risquer de dégringoler du divan.

Je peux sentir mon visage chauffer, la chaleur se répandant jusqu’à ma poitrine, alors que je débats de toutes les options qui s’offrent à moi. Heureusement, Edward met fin à mon supplice quelques secondes plus tard alors qu’il relâche son étreinte et remue un peu, faisant pointer son bidule dans une direction beaucoup moins risquée. 

« Mmm… Bella ? » Marmonne-t-il. Son bras se désengage de mon corps et il frotte son visage ensommeillé.

« Ouais ? » Je coasse. Ma voix est rauque de sommeil.

« Qu’est-ce que tu- » Il se redresse un peu, manquant de me catapulter hors du sofa, mais il s’empresse de m’étreindre à nouveau avant que je ne tombe. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

Mon réveil a enfin arrêté de retentir, abandonnant la partie, mais je sais l’heure à laquelle il est réglé pour sonner chaque matin. « À peu près 6h30. »

« Oh. » Il retombe sur le canapé tout en me tirant contre lui.

« Il faut quand même que je me lève, » j’ajoute à contrecœur. Maintenant que sa petite… distraction… ne taquine plus mon arrière-train, je peux me détendre et simplement profiter de ce rare sentiment de confort. 

« À quelle heure te rends-tu au boulot ? » Marmotte-t-il contre mon cou. Je peux sentir ses lèvres effleurer ma peau, son souffle me réchauffer partout, et en même temps je frissonne de bien-être.

« À 8h, » je murmure.

« Cinq minutes de plus. » Il se blottit dans mon cou, faisant paraître ce laps de temps douloureusement court.

« D’accord. » 

« Mmm. » Il n’y a pas deux centimètres pour manœuvrer entre nous, et je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse. « Je ne me souviens pas de m’être endormi, » dit-il, encore somnolent.

« Moi non plus. »

Nous demeurons allongés ainsi et, malgré ma douleur au cou et à l’épaule, je flotte sur un nuage. Je me sens chez moi dans les bras d’Edward, incapable d’imaginer une meilleure façon de me réveiller le matin.

C’est tellement facile de me perdre en lui. Peut-être que je devrais m’en inquiéter, mais pour le moment je m’en fiche.

Puis l’alarme de mon réveil retentit à nouveau. Nous gémissons en chœur. 

« Si seulement nous n’avions pas à aller bosser, » marmonne-t-il, faisant écho à mes propres pensées.

« Je pense la même chose. À quelle heure dois-tu être au boulot ? »

« 9h30. Je devrais sans doute y aller si je veux avoir le temps de prendre une douche et me changer. »

J’acquiesce avec réticence et je quitte le confort de ses bras, puis je me lève du sofa. Je commence immédiatement à tripoter mes cheveux, espérant que je n’ai pas l’air d’un épouvantail comme c’est le cas d’habitude quand je me réveille le matin.

Edward se lève et lisse ses vêtements avant d’entreprendre de replier la couverture. Je fais un geste évasif pour lui signifier de ne pas s’en occuper.

« Ne te tracasse pas avec ça, je vais juste aller la remettre sur mon lit. » Je la lui prends des mains, et quand je reviens, je vois que ses vêtements sont froissés, ses cheveux complètement sauvages, et il a même un petit pli sur la joue, souvenir de l’endroit où il a dormi. Il a l’air glorieusement désinhibé, un spécimen que j’aimerais garder enfermé sous une cloche de verre afin de pouvoir le contempler à loisir. Je le reluque sans vergogne, mes yeux vagabondant inconsciemment vers le sud tandis que mes pensées retournent à ce marteau piqueur qui forait dans mon dos quelques instants auparavant. Je peux sentir cette chaleur familière envahir mon visage et voyager dans tout mon corps à cette pensée.

Edward remarque ma rougeur et ses lèvres retroussent immédiatement en cet arrogant sourire en coin. Je me rappelle subitement à qui j’ai affaire et je roule les yeux.

« Ne commence pas, » je le mets en garde.

Il lève innocemment les deux mains en l’air, souriant toujours. « Je n’ai pas dit un mot. »

« Je sais à quoi tu penses et je préfère ne pas l’entendre. Allez, il faut que je prenne une douche. » Il paraît surpris pendant un moment, et je me demande s’il pense que je l’ai invité à se joindre à moi. Salaud d’arrogant, va. Jamais de la vie. « Tu veux un café ou quelque chose avant de partir ? » Je demande dans l’espoir de clarifier mes intentions.

« Euh, non, ça va. » Il s’éclaircit la gorge. « Je vais juste arrêter prendre quelque chose en route vers Olympia. »

« Okay. Est-ce que tu… » Je veux lui demander s’il va revenir, s’il va rappeler, si je vais le revoir un jour, mais je réalise à quel point je sonne pathétique et je stoppe net. 

« Est-ce que je quoi ? » Insiste-t-il.

« Rien. Tu es sûr que tu n’as besoin de rien avant de partir ? » 

Il réfléchit une seconde. « Puis-je avoir un baiser d’au revoir ? »

Mon esprit est soudainement frappé de plein fouet par l’horreur que doit être mon haleine du matin. Est-ce que je vais rompre le charme du moment si je me précipite à la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents ?

Probablement.

Mes lèvres se mettent à bouger toutes seules, formant les mots de leur propre gré. « Bien sûr que tu peux. » Maudit, ce n’est pas ce qu’elles étaient censées dire. Mon cœur bat la chamade alors qu’Edward se place devant moi, et c’est quasiment miraculeux qu’il n’entende pas la débandade frénétique d’émotions qui a lieu présentement dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi m’affecte-t-il de la sorte ?

Il écarte une mèche de cheveux égarée de mon visage. « Tu es mignonne comme ça, » dit-il.

Je suis confuse. « Comment ? »

« Dans ton pyjama fripé. Et avec tes cheveux en bataille. »

Bon Dieu, est-il sérieux ? Je passe par toute la palette d’écarlates en regrettant de ne pas avoir eu la présence d’esprit de vérifier mon reflet dans le miroir en revenant de ma chambre.

Avant que je puisse marmonner un merci maladroit, ses lèvres pressent doucement contre les miennes, me laissant coite. Je gémis et ferme les yeux, mes mains se faufilant immédiatement dans son cou, dans ses cheveux, et très vite notre baiser s’approfondit alors que sa langue caresse timidement la mienne. Je m’agrippe à lui comme si c’était notre dernier baiser. Notre avenir est trop incertain ; aujourd’hui pourrait être notre dernier jour ensemble, ou demain, et je suis avide de savourer chaque délicieuse parcelle de lui avant qu’il ne parte pour de bon.

Nous nous séparons à regret, ses lèvres touchant brièvement les miennes encore une fois, puis une autre, avant de frôler le côté de mon nez. Déjà il s’éloigne.

Je ne veux pas qu’il s’en aille, mais c’est inévitable. Nous devons tous les deux aller travailler. Je sens une vague d’irritation envers moi-même d’éprouver ce genre de sentiment. 

« Je suppose que je devrais y aller, » dit-il, et je suis contente d’entendre des réticences dans sa voix à lui aussi. J’acquiesce en le guidant vers la porte. « Désolé de m’être pointé à l’improviste et de m’être endormi sur ton divan, » lance-t-il avec désinvolture.

« Désolée de m’être endormie avec toi, » je plaisante.

« Tu es chez toi. Tu peux dormir où bon te semble. »

« C’est vrai. » Soudainement, c’est tout juste si je ne le pousse pas hors de l’appartement, désireuse de le voir s’en aller, désireuse de voir ces sentiments troubles qui m’habitent disparaître. « Il faut vraiment que j’aille prendre ma douche ou alors je vais être en retard au boulot, » je dis avec impatience.

Il me lance un regard que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer. « Je m’en vais, » répond-il ostensiblement. Au seuil de la porte, il ne s’éternise pas, mon attitude précipitée ne lui ayant pas échappé. « Je m’excuse de te retarder, » dit-il. « Ce n’était pas mon intention. » Peut-être que c’est seulement le fruit de mon imagination, mais il me semble entendre une petite pointe de rejet dans sa voix. Que j’aie ou non imaginé la chose, mes entrailles se tordent de manière désagréable. Je tends le bras et saisis sa chemise à pleine main, l’arrêtant avant qu’il puisse partir. 

« Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire, Edward, » je tente d’expliquer. Mais comment pourrais-je lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens ? « J’aimerais que tu ne sois pas obligé de partir, » je dis en m’avançant vers lui pour un autre baiser. J’ai l’intention que ce soit bref, mais la façon avide qu’il a de répondre à mon baiser me rend encore plus vorace. Je l’attire à moi avec gourmandise et je dévore sa bouche avec la mienne. Je me sens exaspérée au moment de rompre notre étreinte quelques instants plus tard. « Il faut que j’y aille, » je soupire d’un ton réprobateur. Je lui en veux d’avoir cette emprise sur moi. Je suis sûre qu’il sait ce qu’il fait, l’insolent. Puis je me rappelle. « Attends une seconde, je reviens tout de suite. » Je disparais à l’intérieur et m’empresse de sortir le DVD du lecteur. Je le redonne à Edward avec insistance.

« Je te verrai plus tard, » je dis, prenant soin de garder mes distances cette fois-ci. Cet homme est dangereux, et son demi-sourire révèle qu’il est pleinement conscient de ce que je fais.

« D’accord, Bella. Je te reparlerai plus tard, n’est-ce pas ? » Ses derniers mots semblent curieusement hors propos venant d’un homme d’habitude si sûr de lui.

« C’est ça, » je me dépêche de confirmer, et je ne peux pas cacher mon sourire enjoué.

Après qu’il soit parti, je me glisse à l’intérieur et je canalise toute ma volonté pour ne pas fondre contre la porte.

La journée va être longue.

ooo

Le travail me fournit une distraction suffisante pendant un certain temps. Rose me contacte et on échange brièvement quelques messages, décidant finalement que nous sommes dues pour nous rencontrer bientôt. Dernièrement elle a passé tous ses moments libres avec Emmett et, bien que je sois contente pour elle, je suis également étonnée par ma propre vague de jalousie. Emmett semble être fait sur mesure pour elle – c’est évident qu’elle est éprise de lui, lui accordant l’attention qu’elle n’a jamais accordée à aucun autre – et pourtant leur relation demeure toute simple, dépourvue de secrets et de paris. Pourquoi ne m’arrive-t-il pas la même chose ? Edward, la première personne qui me plaît vraiment depuis longtemps, est aussi, fortuitement, la personne que je devrais détester jusqu’à la moelle. Et pourtant me voilà, attirée par ce que je ne peux pas avoir. Par ce que je ne devrais pas vouloir.

Pourquoi les choses doivent-elles être si compliquées ?

Ma journée prend un tournant soudain et inattendu quand je reçois un coup de fil de Tyler.

« Hé, Bella. Je me demandais si tu avais des plans aujourd’hui pour le déjeuner. Je pensais qu’on pourrait peut-être se rencontrer, » me salue-t-il avec entrain. Son invitation me prend au dépourvu.

« Euh, eh bien… » Devrais-je ou non déjeuner avec lui ? Je suppose que ça n’aura pas de conséquences. Nous pouvons être amis, pas vrai ? « Bien sûr, Tyler. Déjeuner ensemble me semble un bon plan, » je bredouille finalement. « Avais-tu un endroit en tête ? »

« Qu’aimes-tu manger, Bella ? »

Oh, mince alors… Il est attentionné. « Eh bien, il y a un petit resto au coin de la rue qui sert de la bonne bouffe. Top Hat Café. »

« Ça a l’air sympa. Tu déjeunes à quelle heure ? »

« Je peux y être autour de midi trente, » je réponds.

« D’accord, ça baigne ce rancard. On se voit plus tard. »

Je raccroche en me sentant bizarrement confuse. Ça baigne ce rancard ? Est-ce vraiment ce qu’il a voulu dire ? J’imagine que c’est sans importance – ça peut être un rancard si je le veux. J’ai le droit de sortir avec qui je veux, après tout. Ce n’est pas comme si Edward et moi allions devenir exclusifs dans un avenir proche. Après ce weekend…

Je secoue la tête pour chasser cette idée et j’essaye de me concentrer sur mon travail. Mes pensées, cependant, sont impitoyables ; elles dérivent vers Edward, puis vers Tyler, et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me sentir mal à l’aise au sujet de la situation vue globalement.

Je suis soulagée quand mon téléphone émet un bip, m’indiquant que je viens de recevoir un texto. C’est de la part d’Emmett.

Hé, gente dame – tu bosses pour la peine ou tu bosses à peine ? – Em

Je me réjouis de la distraction et lui envoie discrètement une réponse tout en continuant de travailler.

Je travaille très fort. Certains d’entre nous ont besoin de gagner leur vie – B

À qui le dis-tu. Tu as vu Edward la nuit dernière ? – Em

Comment fait-il pour suspecter ces choses ? S’il avait parlé à Edward il le saurait déjà. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule avec méfiance, comme si je m’attendais à le découvrir dissimulé derrière le distributeur d’eau.

Ça se pourrait. Est-ce que tu m’espionnes ? – B

Non, c’est Edward que je surveille – Em

Ah, alors je comprends – B

Donc il se trouve que j’ai eu une autre idée. Nous devrions nous rencontrer pour en discuter. J’ai aussi pensé à un nom pour nous : le club mixte des haïsseurs de baiseurs à tout vent – Em

Je ricane, à demi pliée en deux, pour ensuite m’empresser de jeter un coup d’œil autour de moi afin de m’assurer que personne ne me regarde. Je suis reconnaissante envers Emmett pour le divertissement.

Ça sonne vraiment très bien. Est-ce que je devrais faire des tee-shirts ? – B

N’en fais pas trop non plus, ma petite Fancy Nancy – Em

J’essayais juste d’apporter ma contribution – B

Oh, je pense aussi t’avoir trouvé un gentil minet bien gras pour notre plan. Il est tellement gros que sa cage de transport a dû être fabriquée sur mesure – Em

Ma tête frappe la table avec un bruit sourd.

ooo

Tyler est déjà là quand j’arrive au restaurant. Il porte une chemise jaune pâle ajustée avec un pantalon kaki tout confort. Ses yeux bleu glacier, rendus plus frappants par ses cheveux foncés et sa peau bronzée, m’observent chaleureusement alors qu’ils captent mon regard à plusieurs mètres de distance.

Tyler a toujours été beau garçon, capable de charmer toutes les filles qu’il voulait. Pour une raison quelconque, il a jadis décidé d’user de ses charmes sur moi ; pour une raison quelconque, il a aussi décidé de partir.

J’ai eu mal quand il est parti. Et j’ai eu tort de nier la douleur – j’ai agi stupidement et j’ai failli faire une overdose de sucre et me retrouver dans le coma après avoir dévalisé la section des glaces à la supérette près de chez moi. Les amis des amis des amis savaient que je souffrais. Mais j’ai persévéré. En fait, ça fait plus d’un an que je n’ai pas pensé à lui.

Mais maintenant il est là, essayant de… quoi ? Faire amende honorable ? Reprendre les choses là où nous les avons laissées ?

Je suis confuse.

Son sourire s’élargit tandis qu’il se lève pour tirer ma chaise. Une fois que nous sommes assis, il se déplace vers l’avant et se penche vers moi, me regardant avec une expression mélancolique et perplexe.

« Hé, » dit-il. « Je suis content que tu aies pu venir. J’espère que ça ne te dérange pas, je t’ai commandé un Dr. Pepper. »

Je n’ai pas le courage de lui dire que je bois seulement de l’eau à présent. De l’eau et du vin, pour être tout à fait honnête.

« Merci. » Il me tend un menu que je m’empresse de parcourir.

« Alors, Bella, » commence-t-il d’un ton léger, « qu’est-ce que tu deviens ? Ça fait un bon moment… »

« Eh bien, j’ai finalement terminé mes études. Je travaille pour le Seattle Times maintenant. »

Il a l’air agréablement surpris. « Le Seattle Times ? C’est super ! Est-ce qu’être journaliste est comme tu avais toujours imaginé que ce serait ? »

Sa déclaration me fait blêmir. D’après son expression mortifiée, je suppose qu’il l’a remarqué et qu’il a tout de suite réalisé sa bévue.

« En fait, je… euh… je révise les textes des journalistes. » 

« Oh. » Il semble à court de mots. Il se gratte maladroitement le cou. « Je croyais pourtant que tu voulais être journaliste, » dit-il.

« Oui, c’est vrai. Mais ils ne cherchaient pas vraiment de journaliste au moment où j’ai postulé, et j’ai en quelque sorte eu l’occasion d’obtenir un poste de réviseuse-correctrice à la place. Mais j’aime ça. Ça me permet d’apprendre un tas de choses. » J’ignore pourquoi je lui explique tout ça comme si je sentais le besoin de justifier mes préférences. Pourquoi tout le monde a un problème avec le fait que je révise les textes des autres ? C’est un bon emploi, foutue merde ! Les gens n’obtiennent pas tous l’emploi de leurs rêves dès qu’ils mettent le pied hors de l’école ou de l’université.

« Eh bien, c’est génial, » dit-il. « Tant que tu aimes ce que tu fais. »

« C’est le cas, » je réplique de manière un peu hautaine.

La serveuse interrompt notre conversation malaisée pour prendre notre commande. Heureusement, lorsqu’elle part, nous reprenons sur une note beaucoup plus légère.

« Alors je crois bien que j’ai trouvé un endroit qui me plaît au centre-ville, » dit-il. « Dans un joli quartier. Il y a beaucoup d’arbres et de verdure, et c’est à proximité d’un parc. Je pense que tu l’aimerais. »

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me demander pourquoi il a fait cette remarque. Quelle importance que j’aime ou non l’endroit où il va vivre ? Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

« C’est super, » je réponds en souriant. 

« Penses-tu que tu pourrais vouloir venir le voir plus tard ? » Demande-t-il, rempli d’espoir. Mon corps se fige instantanément et je bafouille une excuse.

« Je, euh… En fait j’ai prévu de passer du temps avec Rose aujourd’hui. »

« Rose ? Vous êtes encore amies toutes les deux ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

Il hoche la tête pensivement. « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle va bien. Elle vient de rencontrer un nouveau mec et elle flotte sur un nuage. Ils ont vraiment l’air de bien s’entendre. » Son expression douteuse me fait ajouter, « J’ai l’impression que ce n’est pas demain la veille qu’elle va lui donner son congé. »

« Tant mieux pour elle. Tu l’aimes bien ? »

« Jusqu’à maintenant. » C’est juste là qu’il me vient à l’esprit que par l’intermédiaire d’Emmett, il est possible que je croise Edward plus tard sur ma route. Bon Dieu, ce serait vraiment intenable comme situation.

À la pensée d’Edward, je me sens submergée par une désagréable vague de culpabilité pour avoir accepté de manger avec Tyler. Mais pourquoi devrais-je me sentir coupable ? Je ne fais rien de mal. Et il allait rencontrer cette Lauren pour faire… des choses. C’est bien pire.

Je me renfrogne et prends une grande gorgée de ma boisson.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S’enquiert Tyler.

Je me racle la gorge. « Oui, tout baigne. »

Il semble rassuré par ma réponse. Au moins il ne pousse pas le sujet plus loin. « Et toi, alors ? »

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur. « Quoi, moi ? »

« Est-ce que tu vois quelqu’un ? »

Zut, je ne pensais pas qu’il allait me poser cette question. Techniquement je suis célibataire. Edward et moi ne nous sommes engagés d’aucune façon l’un envers l’autre. Pas que nous le puissions, avec le pari et tout.

Tyler me dévisage, attendant patiemment ma réponse.

« Euh, pas vraiment, » je dis avec hésitation. « Je suis sortie quelques fois avec ce gars, mais ça n’a pas vraiment été plus que ça. » J’aimerais tellement, au plus profond de mon être, pouvoir répondre par l’affirmative. Que les choses soient différentes et qu’Edward et moi puissions avoir un avenir ensemble.

Y a-t-il un truc qui cloche chez moi ?

Tyler a l’air content. « Moi non plus, » dit-il joyeusement. Il est toujours penché vers moi, m’accordant toute son attention, et c’est plus fort que moi, je me sens mal à l’aise sous son regard scrutateur.

La serveuse nous apporte nos plats. Je n’ai jamais été aussi reconnaissante d’avoir quelque chose pour me distraire, surtout quand Tyler est forcé de se recaler dans son siège et de regarder ailleurs tandis qu’elle dépose son assiette devant lui. 

Je plonge dans ma nourriture comme s’il s’agissait de mon dernier repas, absorbée plus que nécessaire par ce que je fais afin d’éviter le regard bleu glacier de Tyler.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il parle à nouveau. « Alors je sais que tu vois quelqu’un de façon plus ou moins sérieuse… mais penses-tu que tu voudrais peut-être, tu sais, aller dîner un soir cette semaine ? » Il me regarde avec circonspection et s’empresse d’ajouter, « Je veux dire, je sais que ça fait longtemps et que c’était plutôt nul de ma part de m’en aller, mais crois-moi, Bella, j’ai souffert autant que toi de cette rupture. »

J’ai presque envie de renâcler en entendant ses dernières paroles. Il m’a laissée ! S’il a souffert, c’est sa faute !

Je suis déchirée entre lui dire un truc mesquin et sarcastique et simplement oublier le passé et accepter son rendez-vous. Il a toujours été un bon gars – attentionné, gentil et prévenant. Sans oublier qu’il est extrêmement séduisant. Si quelqu’un mérite une seconde chance, c’est lui.

Mais quelque chose me retient. « Tyler, j’aimerais vraiment y aller lentement et ne rien bousculer pour le moment, » je réponds gentiment. « Peut-être seulement être amis pour commencer. »

Il acquiesce en vitesse, comme s’il était reconnaissant que je l’accepte à nouveau dans ma vie, même si c’est seulement à titre d’ami. « Je comprends, » m’assure-t-il. « C’est probablement une meilleure idée. » Les secondes passent. Je suis surprise lorsqu’il pose sa main sur la mienne en travers de la table. « Mais il faut que tu saches que maintenant je suis de retour, Bella. Et je ne m’en vais nulle part. Alors si je peux t’être utile de quelque façon que ce soit, tu n’as qu’à m’appeler. »

Je suis touchée par sa déclaration. Foutus tombeurs de ces dames – mais d’où viennent-ils donc, tous ces hommes ?

« Merci, » je marmonne, et il retire sa main qui était sur la mienne.

ooo

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Ceci ne complique pas les choses, ça les simplifie. Largue Edward et son cul de menteur à la con et sors avec Tyler. Tu t’es bien amusée avec lui et maintenant il va quand même perdre le pari. » Les paroles de Rose sont tranchantes comme des couteaux dans le récepteur.

« Je ne sais même pas si j’aime Tyler, » je grogne. Je suis en train de me rendre à l’appartement de Rose – nous nous chamaillons au téléphone pendant tout le trajet jusqu’à son palier.

« Tu l’aimais à l’époque. Tu l’aimais beaucoup, si je me rappelle bien, » réplique-t-elle.

« C’était il y a longtemps. J’ai mûri depuis. »

« Vraiment Bella ? Tu as mûri ? » Répète-t-elle exaspérée. « Tu as passé la semaine dernière à batifoler et à jouer à des jeux tordus avec un mec- »

« Le meilleur ami de ton petit ami, » je l’interromps.

« -qui essaye seulement de coucher avec toi. Au moins, Tyler est un bon gars. »

« Qui a dit que je devais choisir ? Peut-être que je vais tout simplement demeurer célibataire un peu plus longtemps. »

« Seigneur, et que comptes-tu faire ? Mourir seule avec tes 90 chats ? »

« Ouvre la porte, espèce de quiche. Je suis là. »

Sa porte s’ouvre en grand et nous fermons nos portables en même temps.

« Je n’ai pas de putain de chat, » je râle. « Et je n’ai pas l’intention d’en avoir un. » Elle s’écarte pour me laisser entrer.

« Eh bien, pourrais-tu le dire à Emmett ? Il est en train de me rendre folle avec cette maudite histoire de chat qu’il veut te procurer pour cette petite mascarade. »

« Je le lui ai dit. Et puis d’abord qu’est-ce qui te prend ? La dernière fois qu’on s’est parlé, tu me donnais des idées. Et maintenant j’ai l’impression d’entendre Mère Teresa. »

Elle croise les bras, me regardant avec une expression de défi qui semble inébranlable. « Tu es en train de craquer pour lui, » dit-elle sans émotion. « Et je n’aime pas ça. »

Je suis choquée. J’essaye d’avoir l’air offensé. « Non, ce n’est pas vrai, » je proteste.

« Foutaise. Tu as un mec super hot pour aller à la noce avec toi, donc tu n’as plus besoin de lui. Et pourtant tu refuses de le laisser partir. »

« Notre plan était de le torturer ! »

« Oui, se faire des câlins sur le sofa, y a pas de doute, c’est vraiment le nec plus ultra en matière de supplice. Nous pouvons nous estimer chanceuses qu’il soit toujours en vie. » Ses mots dégoulinent de sarcasme. Je savais que je n’aurais pas dû lui raconter ça.

« Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan, » j’argumente. « J’ai fait toutes les choses que tu as suggérées, et je suis même allée dîner avec ses putains de parents ! »

Elle pointe un de ses ongles affutés comme des griffes directement dans ma poitrine. « Tu veux le torturer ? Alors fais-le dormir sur le plancher. » Elle articule chaque syllabe avec force, me faisant inconsciemment reculer d’un pas. 

« Je ne voulais pas m’endormir. »

« Oui, et je suis persuadée que tu as seulement ‘trébuché’ sur ses lèvres avant de partir. On n’aura pas le temps de crier ‘ouf’ que tu vas ‘trébucher’ sur sa bite. »

Bon Dieu, quelle salope quand elle s’y met…

Je ne réponds pas. Diable, pour être honnête, je me sens comme si elle venait de m’envoyer un coup vraiment bas dans l’abdomen. Je ne trouve pas mes mots.

Elle voit mon expression blessée et s’adoucit. « Je suis désolée, Bella. Je ne voulais pas être vache. » Je renifle, mais elle m’ignore. « C’est juste que je suis inquiète à ton sujet. »

Je suis contente qu’elle ait fini de se déchaîner sur moi, mais je ne peux empêcher la douleur dans ma poitrine suite à ce qui s’est avéré une autre journée mouvementée et exténuante. « Eh bien je peux prendre mes propres décisions, » je réponds d’un ton maussade. « Je suis une adulte. »

« Tu sais que je t’aime, Bella. Mais s’il te fait du mal, je vais devoir lui couper la bite. Et tu sais que tu ne veux pas que ça se produise. » Elle parle le plus sérieusement du monde, et je souris malgré mon humeur morose.

« En fait j’aime savoir que tu protèges mes arrières, » je concède.

« Bien. Je n’essaie pas de dicter ta vie, tu sais. »

« Je sais. »

« Je veux juste que tu prennes de sages décisions. »

« Je connais mes limites, Rose. »

« Je sais bien. »

ooo

Heureusement, Rose nous permet de changer de sujet. Elle me parle d’Emmett et me raconte que son père la harcèle pour venir le visiter. Elle râle pendant quinze minutes d’affilée au sujet de son restaurant préféré qui a perdu ses faveurs après avoir trop fait cuire son hamburger deux fois de suite. Ensuite elle explique avec moult détails pourquoi on ne devrait plus manger de hamburgers de toute façon.

J’ai l’impression d’un retour à la normale.

Nous ne discutons plus d’Edward ou de Tyler, et je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Je ne sens pas que je pourrais avoir une conversation logique concernant l’un ou l’autre en ce moment.

Maintenant que je suis seule, prisonnière de mes pensées, je me sens plus triste. J’entre dans mon appartement, je me change, et je commets le péché ultime en glissant la quatrième saison de Lost dans mon lecteur DVD. 

Ah, et puis merde.

J’essaye de regarder ce qui se passe à l’écran, mais mon esprit vagabonde sans cesse. Je pense à Tyler et à Edward.

Tyler est un type tellement bien. Il m’a toujours traitée avec respect, anticipant mes besoins. Il s’entendait bien avec mes amis.

Et puis il y a Edward, un mec que j’aime sans parvenir à comprendre pourquoi. Il est attentif, je raisonne – il est arrêté chez moi la nuit dernière quand il a su que j’étais bouleversée, après tout. Et il est respectueux – non attendez, biffez celle-là. Le pari n’était pas respectueux du tout. Merde.

Pourquoi est-ce que j’aime Edward ? C’est frustrant – je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais ça semble être discutable. Je m’affale sur le canapé, j’enfouis mon visage dans le tissu du rembourrage, et je gémis de mécontentement. Peut-être que Rose a raison. Ça fait seulement une semaine et je suis déjà enfoncée trop profondément.

Je reste allongée comme ça – le visage enfoui dans le sofa – jusqu’à ce que je commence à somnoler. Au bout d’un moment, mon téléphone se fait entendre, et je ne sais pas si des minutes ou des heures se sont écoulées depuis que j’ai réintégré mon logement. Présumant qu’il s’agit de Tyler, je m’extirpe à contrecœur du divan et je le prends à tâtons à l’endroit où il vibre bruyamment sur ma table basse.

Je suis étonnée de voir le nom d’Edward. Mes entrailles se tordent joyeusement.

« Hé, ma belle, » me salue-t-il. « Est-ce un mauvais moment pour t’appeler ? »

Je suis tellement épuisée que j’arrive à peine à garder les yeux ouverts, mais c’est avec joie que je m’allonge sur le canapé, le téléphone collé à mon oreille. La journée a été longue et éprouvante, et ses paroles sont comme un baume apaisant dont j’avais réellement besoin.

« Non, j’étais seulement en train de regarder un truc à la télé, » je l’informe, trop fatiguée pour essayer d’avoir l’air moins pathétique. Mince, quand est-ce que je ne suis pas en train de regarder la télé ces jours-ci ?

« Bon, tant mieux. Je pensais – je pensais à toi et je voulais te souhaiter bonne nuit. » Ses mots sonnent bizarre, comme s’il a du mal à articuler ce qu’il veut dire.

« Es-tu chez toi ? » Je demande. Je suppose que ça doit être le cas.

« Oui. » 

« Seul ? » Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pose cette question – le mot bondit simplement hors de ma bouche avant que je ne puisse le stopper.

« Oui, » répète-t-il, son ton un peu plus réservé cette fois-ci. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire à cette admission. Je suis juste heureuse de savoir qu’il n’est pas quelque part en train de gémir comme un animal dans les bras d’une quelconque pouffiasse pendant que je suis au loin.

« Bien. » 

Il soupire profondément, et j’éprouve soudainement un désir intense de l’avoir à mes côtés. Je le veux ici, en personne, pelotonné contre moi sur le canapé. Je veux sentir son souffle chaud dans mon dos, pas dans le récepteur du téléphone. 

« J’ai eu une journée merdique aujourd’hui, » admet-il. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Tu veux m’en parler ? »

« C’est juste le travail. Parfois ça me cause énormément de stress. » Ses mots traînent, comme s’il voulait m’en dire plus. Finalement il émet un petit rire. « Je ne t’appelais pas pour me plaindre. C’est juste que tu – je ne sais pas, tu me fais me sentir mieux, je suppose. Et je pensais à toi. »

Le fait qu’il cherche ses mots me surprend. « J’ai eu une journée stressante moi aussi, » je lui dis.

« Ah oui ? Comment ça ? »

J’y réfléchis, réalisant très vite que je ne peux pas lui révéler la source de mon stress. « Tu sais… le travail et tout ça, » je réponds avec pudeur.

« Ouais, » approuve-t-il. On dirait que le mot s’attarde entre nous avant de pâlir et disparaître. L’envie de l’avoir près de moi s’en trouve décuplée.

« Tu me manques, » j’admets tranquillement, comme si ces mots étaient surprenants à mes propres oreilles. Ils le sont d’une certaine manière, même si j’ai su toute la journée qu’il me manquait.

« Je crois que tu me manques aussi, » dit-il doucement, et je peux entendre l’humour taquin dans ses paroles. Je souris comme une idiote, mon visage appuyé contre le sofa une fois encore, et je n’arrive pas à saisir le raisonnement derrière mon comportement écervelé.

« Pas de visite surprise ce soir ? » Je questionne, sachant déjà que je ne devrais pas trop espérer.

« Non, malheureusement. J’ai terminé tard au boulot, et je dois arriver tôt demain. »

« Une visite surprise demain, alors ? » 

« Hmm. » Il fait semblant d’être en profonde réflexion. « Joue bien tes cartes, et il se pourrait que je t’honore de ma présence. » 

« Ha ! Et qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? Complimenter ta grosse tête un petit peu plus ? »

« Es-tu en train de dire que tu l’as déjà complimentée ? »

« Ça dépend. Je n’ai pas arrêté de mentionner qu’elle est énorme. Est-ce que ça compte comme un compliment ? »

« Est-ce une bonne chose d’avoir une grosse tête ? »

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi serait-ce un compliment ? »

Je glousse. « Je ne sais pas. J’ai sommeil. Et ta tête est tellement grosse, parfois, qu’elle obstrue ma vision interne, et ça m’empêche de trouver autre chose à te dire. »

Il rit. « Tu as trouvé un nouveau filon de plaisanteries ? Les blagues de grosses têtes ? »

Je pouffe de rire. Je ris tellement que je me demande si je suis devenue folle. Edward doit sûrement penser la même chose. « Attends, j’en ai d’autres, » je continue. « Ta tête est tellement grosse qu’elle a son propre indicatif régional. Ou encore, ta tête est tellement grosse que lorsque tu as fugué, on a dû la mettre sur les quatre côtés du carton de lait. »

« Ouais, ouais, » rigole-t-il. « Tu as montré que tu as des talents de comique bien au-dessus de la moyenne »

« Je suis au-dessus de la moyenne dans pas mal de choses, » je raille.

« Je ne m’en étais pas aperçu, » ironise-t-il.

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Eduardo ? Tu penses que je suis quelconque ? »

« Bella, tu te distingues énormément dans tout ce que tu fais, » m’assure-t-il. « Mais ce n’est pas une mauvaise chose. »

Sa déclaration me fait très plaisir. Je suis heureuse, somnolente, et totalement ravie du fait que je vais peut-être le voir bientôt. Je suppose que je dois continuer à lui rendre la vie misérable, même si comploter pour lui faire des vacheries ne me paraît plus aussi amusant qu’au début. Mais je dois persévérer. Rose a raison. Je dois le torturer ou le laisser partir.

« Hmm. Eh bien c’est pour ça que je suis tellement géniale, » je réplique d’une voix ensommeillée. Il répond, mais tout à coup sa voix semble lointaine, comme s’il s’adressait à moi à travers la vitre close d’une voiture. Je peux l’entendre, grave et mélodieuse, mais je n’arrive pas à comprendre ce qu’il essaye de me dire. 

Je sais qu’il faut que je mette fin à notre appel avant de succomber au sommeil, mais j’en suis incapable. Ses mots me réconfortent même quand ils sont taquins, et je découvre que jamais au cours de la journée je ne me suis sentie aussi détendue qu’en ce moment.

« Va dormir, ma belle. » Ses paroles apaisantes s’évanouissent. Je suis maintenant entourée de ténèbres, et sa voix en arrière-plan est anormalement douce alors que je dérive vers un sommeil paisible. « Je te verrai demain. »

 

À suivre…


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

 

EPOV

Comment j’ai pu penser que je pourrais aller en réunion à 9h30 et fonctionner normalement après avoir dormi sur le canapé avec Bella me dépasse. Je n’arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment c’est arrivé. Je n’étais pas fatigué lorsque je me suis pointé chez elle – non, j’étais parfaitement éveillé, j’avais une trouille de tous les diables, les mains moites, et j’entretenais secrètement la peur que Bella tente de m’éviter et refuse désormais ma compagnie. Ça n’aurait jamais eu d’importance avant. Aucune fille n’a jamais compté avant.

Mais Bella, pour une putain de raison que je ne comprends pas, compte énormément à mes yeux.

Je suis obligé de participer à la réunion. Je suis obligé d’oublier, pendant quelques minutes, tous les soucis qui m’ont tourmenté au cours de la dernière semaine. Mais durant ces courts moments où quelqu’un d’autre prend la parole, mon esprit est entraîné dans un délire rempli de pensées, de scénarios et de conjectures.

J’imagine combien les choses seraient différentes si je n’étais jamais allé dans ce club ce soir-là. Si je n’avais pas croisé James. Je ne connaîtrais pas Bella. Je ne saurais rien d’elle, et je n’empièterais pas sur sa vie de la plus irrespectueuse des façons. Les choses iraient mieux pour elle.

J’aime aussi envisager que je l’ai abordée dans des conditions normales. Que nous sommes sortis ensemble dans des circonstances ordinaires, et que les conversations que nous avons eues étaient dépourvues des ces sentiments de culpabilité et de crainte qui persistent au fond de mon esprit. 

Mais ça importe peu. Imaginer ces scénarios alternatifs ne change rien.

Les meetings se succèdent sans arrêt aujourd’hui. Ça suffit à me rendre amer, parce que je déteste les réunions, putain de bordel. J’essaye encore de chasser Bella de mon esprit afin de pouvoir travailler. Sans succès, une fois encore.

Je n’ai pas le temps de m’absenter pour aller déjeuner. Je manque d’y renoncer complètement lorsque Jane, mon assistante, prévoyante comme toujours, entre dans mon bureau avec un sandwich à la dinde de l’épicerie-traiteur du coin et une tasse de café. Elle s’empresse de déposer le tout sur ma table de travail. « J’ai pensé que vous voudriez manger quelque chose, » me dit-elle avec gentillesse. « Ce n’est pas bon de sauter le déjeuner. Avez-vous au moins pris un petit-déjeuner ce matin ? » Elle tente de me faire la conversation, mais malheureusement je n’ai pas le temps. J’acquiesce en pinçant les lèvres.

« Oui, Jane. » Si on compte le café comme un aliment nourrissant. « Merci. »

Je n’ai pas besoin d’en dire plus pour qu’elle saisisse le message. Elle me sourit légèrement et quitte mon bureau en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Mon estomac gargouille en signe de protestation, mais j’essaye d’abattre un peu plus de travail avant de prendre une pause pour le contenter. Mon téléphone vibre sans relâche dans ma poche, mais je l’ignore obstinément.

J’inhale pratiquement mon café en travaillant. Vingt minutes plus tard, je tire le sandwich vers moi tout en extirpant simultanément mon téléphone de ma poche. J’ai quatre appels manqués et un message dans ma boîte vocale. Tout ça de la part de James.

Je grimace en fixant mon téléphone. En mangeant mon sandwich je débats si je devrais ou non le rappeler. C’est un miracle qu’il n’ait pas encore tenté de me rejoindre directement au boulot.

Je n’ai pas envie de lui parler. Converser avec James est une chose redoutable, que j’essaye d’éviter à tout prix. Mais je sais qu’il rappellera si je ne lui donne pas de nouvelles.

Je lui envoie un bref texto, dans l’espoir de l’apaiser.

Je suis en train de bosser, je ne peux pas te parler en ce moment – E

Mon portable vibre tout de suite après.

C’est bon, je voulais juste vérifier. J’espérais un compte rendu ou quelque chose – J

Peut-être que tu devrais attendre que les 3 semaines soient presque écoulées – E

Ça va te prendre tout ce temps, hein ? – J

Je t’avais dit que cette fille allait te donner du fil à retordre. On dirait vraiment qu’elle porte une putain de ceinture de chasteté, et bonne chance si tu trouves la clé, parce que c’est presque mission impossible – J

Je ne sais pas trop de quoi il parle avec son radotage à propos de clés et de ceintures. Je ne réponds pas, espérant qu’il en a eu assez pour me laisser peinard quelques jours de plus. Mais bien entendu, je n’ai jamais autant de bol.

T’es pas en train de te dégonfler, hein ? T’avais l’air pas mal arrogant et sûr de toi l’autre soir au bar. M’est avis que si tu avais vraiment envie de la baiser, ce serait fait depuis longtemps à l’heure actuelle – J 

Je fixe l’écran de mon portable avec répulsion, souhaitant que James soit devant moi à cet instant pour pouvoir lui dire ce que je pense de lui. Je déteste ce fouillis tordu dans lequel je me trouve présentement. Mais plus que tout, je méprise James.

Je m’empêche de taper une réponse en me raisonnant qu’il n’en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

Mais il m’envoie un autre message, plus provocateur que jamais.

Pas de réponse ? Je le savais. Tu ne devrais pas faire de gros paris si tu n’as pas assez de couilles pour les mener à bien – J

Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Je sais, quelque part dans un coin reculé de mon esprit, que c’est mal. Mais mes mains s’emparent du téléphone contre mon gré, mes doigts tapant une réponse et appuyant sur le bouton d’envoi sans que j’aie pu les stopper.

Comme je l’ai déjà dit, elle n’est qu’un pari. Il me faudra seulement jusqu’à samedi pour mener rondement l’affaire, pas un jour de plus. Ensuite tu pourras mettre un terme à ta putain d’ingérence et sortir de nos vies pour de bon – E

Je suis pris de remords dès que la notification ‘Message envoyé’ apparaît. Cependant il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. 

Bella n’est pas qu’un simple pari. Plus maintenant.

Il faut quelques minutes à James pour me répondre. Quand il le fait, je balance le téléphone dans le tiroir de mon secrétaire, dans l’espoir de couvrir et cacher notre conversation, et peut-être la semaine précédente dans son intégralité pendant que j’y suis.

C’est ce qu’on verra – J

ooo

Je suis toujours morose, même après le travail, et un appel de Lauren rend mon état encore pire.

Je ne réponds pas. Qu’est-ce que je lui dirais ? Après le bip du téléphone, j’écoute avec hésitation le message qu’elle a laissé dans ma boîte vocale.

« Hé, Edward. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe avec toi en ce moment, mais, pour être honnête, ça me tracasse un peu. Tu m’as fait faux bond soudainement, tu ne m’as jamais rappelée comme tu étais censé le faire, et maintenant on dirait que tu évites mes appels. Que se passe-t-il ? 

J’appelais juste pour voir ce que tu faisais de bon. Tu me manques. Tu peux me rappeler ce soir… à n’importe quelle heure. En espérant te parler bientôt ? »

Sa dernière phrase ressemble davantage à une question.

Le message se termine juste comme j’appuie sur la fonction supprimer. 

Je me sens sincèrement nauséeux après avoir écouté son message. Mon estomac tourne dans tous les sens et je salive de manière désagréable. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’arrive – est-il vraiment possible de devenir malade émotionnellement ?

Je m’allonge sur mon sofa, combattant vague après vague de nausée, un léger voile de transpiration se formant sur mon front, et l’idée de rappeler Lauren ne me traverse même pas l’esprit. Je ne pense pas que j’y parviendrais même si c’est ce que je voulais.

Quelques minutes s’écoulent et mon malaise finit par disparaître. Il me vient à l’esprit que j’ai peut-être mangé un truc qui n’était pas frais, mais au fond de moi j’ai la conviction que ce n’est pas le cas.

Je reste étendu sur mon canapé très longtemps. Le bourdonnement sourd de la télévision me berce et je laisse mon esprit errer et réfléchir à Bella, James, Alice et Jasper – tous les gens impliqués par inadvertance dans un pari que je n’aurais jamais dû faire. Je ne mange rien pour le dîner. Je n’ai pas faim. 

Je n’ai aucune idée de l’heure qu’il est lorsque je me hisse en haut des escaliers. Il fait nuit dehors, mais c’était déjà le cas quand je me suis affalé sur le divan. Je serre mon téléphone dans ma main.

Je m’assieds sur le lit et je glisse mes mains dans mes cheveux, exaspéré. Puis je repose mon visage dans mes mains, les coudes sur les genoux, et je continue à méditer. Et je me languis. Et je me languis encore et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’il me semble impossible de me languir davantage. 

Je me languis d’entendre sa voix. Je me languis de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Sans plus de considération, je prends le téléphone et je compose son numéro.

Elle répond à la quatrième sonnerie. Sa voix ensommeillée me pousse à jeter un coup d’œil inquiet au radio réveil sur ma table de chevet. Il est 21h47.

« Hé, ma belle, » je la salue. « Est-ce un mauvais moment pour t’appeler ? »

On dirait qu’elle remue un peu. Puis elle fredonne, « Non, j’étais seulement en train de regarder un truc à la télé. » 

Ces douze mots si simples sont apaisants à mes oreilles quand c’est elle qui les prononce. Ma journée tout entière paraît un peu moins merdique grâce à eux. Ils font de mon épisode nauséeux un lointain souvenir, comme si le son de sa voix avait le pouvoir de guérir. 

Et d’une certaine manière, il a véritablement ce pouvoir.

ooo

BPOV

Le jour suivant, tout est tranquille au travail. Je prends ma pause déjeuner à mon bureau. Je ne reçois aucun appel d’Edward ou de Tyler. Ensuite, par un heureux hasard, je réussis à m’échapper du boulot dix minutes plus tôt.

Je suis de retour chez moi depuis à peine cinq minutes lorsqu’on frappe à grands coups à ma porte. Mon cœur palpite – visiblement il pense qu’il s’agit d’Edward – et je prends mon temps pour aller répondre, ne voulant pas avoir l’air trop enthousiaste. Mais si je vais trop lentement, je risque aussi de me trahir…

Oh, pour l’amour de tout ce qui est saint.

« Qui est-ce ? » Je demande d’une voix forte.

« C’est moi, Edward. » La voix est anormalement aiguë, anormalement efféminée alors qu’elle appartient clairement à un homme. Sourcillant, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder à travers le judas, et je roule les yeux en voyant la tête effroyablement grossie et déformée d’Emmett de l’autre côté.

J’ouvre précipitamment la porte. « Qu’est-ce que tu- » Je m’arrête, figée d’horreur en m’apercevant qu’Emmett tient une cage de transport d’animal assez grosse pour loger un bull terrier. Sauf qu’il n’y a pas de chien à l’intérieur. À la place, il y a un chat monstrueusement gros, perdu dans une masse de poil, et qui pousse des feulements comme si on essayait de lui arracher la queue.

« Hé, Bells, » me salue Emmett. Il avance dans l’appartement, me poussant sur son passage, transportant la bête visiblement traumatisée à l’intérieur. Ses miaulements affligés remplissent instantanément mon petit logement.

Je claque la porte derrière nous. « Putain, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? » Je questionne.

« Ça, » répond Emmett en déposant la cage par terre, « c’est une chatte, et elle a un nom. Elle s’appelle Ursula. Et elle va être ta nouvelle meilleure amie pour les trois prochains jours. Et la nouvelle meilleure amie d’Edward, ne l’oublions pas. »

Je commence à secouer frénétiquement la tête. « Non, non, non, non, non, et non. Je t’ai dit pas de chat. »

« Allons, Bella. C’est une solitaire. »

« Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? T’es vraiment en train de me faire ça ? »

« Je pensais que nous avions convenu que tu allais héberger un chat ici temporairement. Tu sais, pour emmerder Edward. » Il se baisse et décroche le loquet de la porte de la cage. Je m’attends à voir la bête s’enfuir sans demander son reste, peut-être courir tout droit vers mon lit pour se cacher en-dessous – ou dans le panier à linge sale, ou peu importe l’endroit de malheur où elle réussira à s’infiltrer – mais même cette petite pulsion pour se mouvoir semble lui demander trop d’effort. À la place, elle se dandine à travers la porte grillagée, les oreilles dressées avec prudence, ses pattes trapues à peine visibles sous son ventre saillant et ballottant. Comme si elle n’était pas déjà assez grosse, ses longs poils blancs lui ajoutent un autre cinq centimètres d’épaisseur, lui donnant l’apparence d’un ours polaire récalcitrant à croupetons. 

Son ventre traîne par terre tandis qu’elle sort laborieusement de la cage, et bientôt elle fait une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Elle lève ses yeux qui louchent et son visage écrasé vers nous et nous observe avec précaution.

« Tu vois, Bella ? Voici Ursula, » roucoule Emmett. Il ramasse Ursula et je fixe l’animal avec horreur alors que son torse se déploie avant que ses pattes de derrière ne soient soulevées du sol. Elle fait près de la moitié de ma taille. Emmett la prend dans ses bras comme un gigantesque bébé poilu. 

« Saint enfer de merde, Emmett ! Où donc t’es-tu procuré cette chose ? Est-ce une expérience scientifique ? »

Emmett me lance un regard offensé sous ses sourcils abondants comme le poil du chat. « Sois gentille avec elle. Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir un corps sexy à souhait, » dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde en grattant Ursula derrière les oreilles. Elle repose dans ses bras comme une masse de saindoux, sans os ni tonus. « Il se trouve qu’un ami à moi est en visite chez ses parents, et il avait besoin de quelqu’un pour garder Ursula. Sa mère est allergique aux chats, » explique-t-il.

« Et par ‘quelqu’un’ il voulait dire… toi, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien, oui. Mais tout s’est parfaitement mis en place. Comme si Dieu nous donnait lui-même sa bénédiction. »

« Qui lui a donné le nom d’Ursula ? »

« Sa môme. Elle raffole de La Petite Sirène de Disney. »

Je ne suis pas surprise qu’elle ait choisi de l’appeler Ursula plutôt qu’Ariel. Aucunement surprise.

« Je ne pense pas avoir les moyens financiers de nourrir cette chose, » je proteste aigrement. Ursula me fixe avec des yeux sans expression tandis qu’Emmett la berce doucement. C’est déconcertant.

« Oh, t’inquiète pas à ce sujet. J’ai tout ce qu’il lui faut dans la voiture. Tiens, je vais vous laisser faire connaissance toutes les deux. » Il la redépose par terre et se faufile devant moi. 

« Non, Emmett ! Tu ne vas pas la laisser avec moi ! » Je proteste encore, mais il a déjà passé la porte.

Un silence menaçant envahit l’appartement une fois qu’Emmett a disparu. Ursula lève les yeux vers moi ; je baisse les yeux vers elle. Le regard que nous échangeons est loin d’être amical.

« Ne t’imagine pas que tu vas rester ici, » je lui dis. Elle cligne des yeux impassiblement.

Emmett revient avec un gigantesque sac de nourriture pour chat et le plus gros bac à litière que j’aie jamais vu. Il s’empresse de les déposer sur le plancher et disparaît à nouveau derrière la porte avant que je puisse me remettre de ma surprise, marmottant à propos de la litière qu’il a laissée dans l’auto. Il revient avec un sac à litière et un sac à langer plein de jouets. Tout arrive tellement vite, soudainement, que je n’ai pas le temps de me faire à l’idée.

« Où est ta salle de bain ? Le bac à litière devrait probablement aller là. » Il se dirige au bout du couloir avant que je puisse l’arrêter.

« Emmett ! » Je siffle. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Qu’est-ce que ton ami penserait de te voir laisser son chat à une inconnue ? »

« Ce n’est pas un problème, Bella, » m’assure-t-il. « Crois-moi, il était juste content de trouver quelqu’un pour garder son chat dans un délai aussi court. » Il fait une pause, une pensée lui venant soudainement à l’esprit. « Attends une seconde – vas-tu l’emmener avec toi chez Edward ? Parce qu’alors je ne vais pas me donner la peine de tout installer ici. »

« Non, ne te donne pas cette peine, parce que tu vas repartir avec le chat. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Edward va faire une de ces têtes en la voyant ! Il n’aime pas les petits chats, alors imagine les gros… »

« Peut-être que tu devrais l’emmener chez lui et le torturer toi-même, » je dis avec indignation. C’est tout juste si je ne fais pas la moue alors qu’Emmett entreprend de verser la litière dans le bac, faisant comme s’il ne m’avait pas entendue. « Est-ce que tu m’écoutes ? »

« Bella, tu réfléchis beaucoup trop à tout ça, » me répond-il calmement. « C’est pour embêter Edward. C’est ce que tu voulais, non ? »

« Il y a d’autres façons de l’embêter, » je fais remarquer.

« Nous en avons discuté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si surprise. Je te l’ai dit hier- »

« Je t’ai dit pas de chat ! Tu ne m’as pas écoutée ! Tu es exactement comme tous les autres mâles dans l’univers ! »

Il marmonne un truc inintelligible tandis qu’un nuage de poussière de litière remplit ma salle de bain minuscule ; nous commençons tous les deux à tousser en agitant nos mains devant nos visages pour dissiper les particules de poussière dans l’air.

« Bon Dieu, Emmett, » je toussote, « aucun chat n’exige autant de litière que ça. Ce truc est pratiquement un bac à sable. Est-ce qu’ils l’ont acheté dans un magasin de jouets ? J’ai à peine l’espace pour bouger ici en temps normal. » J’allume l’aérateur, m’enjoignant à ne pas penser aux montagnes d’excréments que cette chose ne manquera pas de produire. 

« Nous devons lui montrer où le bac à litière est situé, » dit Emmett, m’ignorant encore une fois. Mes protestations ininterrompues tombent dans l’oreille d’un sourd tandis qu’il traîne Ursula jusqu’au bac et la dépose à l’intérieur. Elle se déplace prudemment sur la pointe de ses coussinets comme si la litière était souillée avant de sortir laborieusement du bac et de se dandiner hors de la salle de bain.

Nous la suivons à la cuisine et, juste comme je me dis que les choses ne pourraient pas être pires, Emmett sort une longue liste de sa poche arrière. Il la déplie avec malaise, ses yeux brillant d’une lueur incertaine alors qu’il me regarde avec circonspection. « Ceci est une liste de ses… euh, besoins. Je vais juste la coller sur le réfrigérateur. » Il la fait tenir à l’aide d’un aimant.

« Ses besoins ? » Je questionne, étonnée.

« Ouais, tu sais. Des trucs pas compliqués. » Il regarde sa montre. « Oh mince ! Je dois vraiment y aller. J’étais censé rencontrer Rose il y a dix minutes. »

Je sais qu’il ment. Son téléphone aurait troué sa poche à l’heure qu’il est si Rose l’avait attendu ne serait-ce qu’une seconde.

« Emmett, je ne suis pas sûre à ce sujet- »

« Garde-la au moins cette nuit. Edward vient toujours, n’est-ce pas ? »

Ma curiosité finit par l’emporter. « Comment sais-tu ça ? Est-ce qu’il t’a dit quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr qu’il m’en a glissé un mot. Maintenant il faut que j’y aille, d’accord ? Rose va être furax. Tâchez de vous entendre, toi et Ursula. » Soudainement on dirait qu’il y a le feu et qu’il est pressé de quitter les lieux. Il disparaît en vitesse en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Je me dirige immédiatement vers la liste, la crainte alourdissant mon estomac comme un caillou qui pèse du plomb. L’écriture est serrée et peu soignée, et pourtant il y a tellement d’information que ça réussit à couvrir tout le papier malgré l’étroitesse des caractères. 

Liste des soins d’Ursula :

Elle mange quatre fois par jour, à l’heure du petit-déjeuner, déjeuner, dîner, et avant de dormir pour la nuit. Elle mange seulement sa nourriture une fois que celle-ci a ramolli, donc tu vas devoir la mélanger avec du lait et la laisser reposer un moment. Si elle se plaint pendant la nuit, nourris-la encore.

Il faut la brosser tous les jours, sinon son poil va faire des nœuds et il y aura des poils de chat partout sur le mobilier. Si elle a l’air de perdre beaucoup de poils, c’est qu’elle est probablement sous-alimentée. Nourris-la encore.

Si elle fait ses griffes sur le mobilier, elle veut seulement de l’attention. Tu peux essayer de jouer avec elle en utilisant ses jouets. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, nourris-la encore.

Dans le petit compartiment sur le côté droit du sac à langer, il y a un jouet rempli de cataire. Ne l’utilise qu’en cas d’urgence. Sois sûre de toujours avoir de la nourriture molle de prête pour elle car l’herbe-à-chat lui donne très faim et il faudra la nourrir à nouveau.

Assure-toi d’évacuer ses boulettes d’excréments dans les toilettes immédiatement après qu’elle ait utilisé la litière. Elle n’aime pas aller dans un bac à litière souillé et ira derrière le sofa ou sous le lit si son bac n’est pas propre. Si son bac est propre, alors elle le fait seulement pour avoir de l’attention. Tu peux jouer avec elle ou la nourrir à nouveau.

Elle aime les spaghettis, crus ou cuits. Tu ne devrais pas en laisser traîner à sa portée car ce n’est pas bon pour son estomac. Mais si tu la surprends en train de les chercher, ça veut dire qu’elle a faim. Nourris-la encore.

En bas de la liste, il y a un numéro de téléphone avec des instructions pour appeler en cas d’urgence.

Qui est ce type, putain de bordel ? Est-ce qu’il pèse 400 kilos comme sa chatte ? Et quel genre d’urgence peut possiblement survenir avec un animal inactif ? Je soupire et roule les yeux. Quand je lève la tête, j’aperçois Ursula qui essaye tant bien que mal de hisser son corps massif sur le canapé.

« Ne va pas t’imaginer que tu peux simplement atterrir ici et prendre tes aises, » je lui dis. Elle m’ignore, à bout de souffle après l’effort qu’elle vient de fournir. Je finis par aller la rejoindre pour l’aider à grimper, manquant de me faire un tour de rein par la même occasion.

Seigneur, aidez-moi.

ooo

Quand arrive 19h, Ursula et moi en sommes venues à nous éviter l’une l’autre. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire que j’en suis venue à l’éviter, puisqu’elle n’a toujours pas bougé de sa place sur le canapé. Je lui ai préparé une grosse portion de nourriture, ajoutant du lait tel que recommandé, mais elle l’a ignorée, et depuis ça a pris l’aspect d’une boule de gélatine gluante à l’odeur nauséabonde. Je me retire dans ma chambre en vitesse pour y passer la prochaine heure loin du chat et de ladite odeur.

Edward n’a toujours pas appelé, mais je me rappelle spécifiquement l’avoir entendu dire qu’il passerait me voir. Ou du moins essayer. N’aurait-il pas dû confirmer ces plans en me passant un coup de fil aujourd’hui ? Peut-être qu’il a changé d’idée – je lutte continuellement contre l’envie de l’appeler moi-même, et je finis par me plonger dans un bouquin pour passer le temps.

Je commence à m’assoupir quelques minutes plus tard. J’ai lu le livre tellement de fois qu’il agit comme somnifère plus qu’autre chose. Finalement, je retourne dans le séjour en me traînant et je m’installe dans le fauteuil. Lorsqu’elle s’étire pour prendre ses aises, Ursula occupe plus de la moitié du sofa. Elle ne bronche même pas quand je me prépare un café et que je m’assieds. 

« N’as-tu pas un lit ou quelque chose ? » Je lui demande. Elle agite une oreille en guise de réponse. « Eh bien tu ne peux pas simplement monopoliser tout le divan, tu sais. Tu dois partager. » Elle m’ignore à nouveau. Je regrette déjà de lui avoir donné un coup de main pour grimper en premier lieu. C’est comme si elle sentait sa position avantageuse du moment et qu’elle refusait de descendre au cas où elle ne pourrait plus remonter par la suite.

Je parcours les chaînes de télé pendant quelques minutes et sursaute quand le téléphone sonne. Je m’empresse de répondre, soupirant de soulagement en voyant que c’est Edward.

« Hé, Bella. Je me demandais si tu étais toujours libre ce soir, » dit-il. Je souris automatiquement rien qu’à entendre le son de sa voix, pour ensuite rouler les yeux, sinistrement consciente du ridicule de ma réaction.

« Euh, ouais. Je suis toujours libre. » Je me force à paraître désinvolte. « Est-ce que tu avais encore l’idée de passer ? » Je m’enquiers.

« Oui. » Il fait une pause, l’absence de bruit dans le récepteur gênante et incongrue. « Je devrais être chez toi dans une quinzaine de minutes. »

Quinze minutes ! Je souris comme une idiote de le savoir déjà en route.

« Étais-tu à proximité de Seattle ? » Je questionne nonchalamment. 

« Euh, non. » Il émet un petit rire gêné. « J’étais déjà en chemin. J’espérais présomptueusement que tu n’aies pas d’autres plans. »

Peut-être est-ce vraiment le cas, ou alors il s’est rendu compte que je suis, en fait, pathétiquement seule six soir sur sept. Si c’est une bonne semaine. Une très bonne semaine.

« Bien. Alors je suppose que je te verrai bientôt. » Le timbre de ma voix laisse deviner que je souris. Mais j’espère qui ne le remarque pas.

Après qu’on se soit dit au revoir, je m’affaire dans l’appartement, essayant de mettre un peu d’ordre. Je tire le jeté sur lequel Ursula est installée et je le plie soigneusement sur le dossier du fauteuil. J’essaye d’amadouer Ursula pour qu’elle descende du sofa en tenant le bol de nourriture à l’odeur rebutante sous son nez. Elle ne bouge pas. Je finis par entreposer le bol dans la salle de bain et je ferme la porte, la laissant légèrement entrouverte afin que la chatte puisse pénétrer dans la pièce pour aller faire ses besoins. Je suis en train de remplir le lave-vaisselle quand je réalise que, seulement quelques jours plus tôt, j’ai délibérément détruit la maison d’Edward pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Et maintenant je nettoie mon logement en prévision de son arrivée. Que suis-je en train de faire ?

Combien déroutant. Je ne sais même pas si oui ou non mon appartement devrait être propre ! Avec un soupir, je termine ma tâche actuelle, raisonnant que ça doit être fait de toute manière. Aussi bien le faire tout de suite.

Je plonge dans une sorte de frénésie en attendant Edward. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me réjouir autant de sa compagnie. Je sais que je me mets dans une situation qui risque de me causer une immense peine.

Je le sais, mais en ce moment je m’en fiche.

Les coups qu’il frappe à la porte ont une sonorité mélodieuse. Toc. Toc. Toctoc… toc.

Je compte jusqu’à dix dans ma tête, lentement, puis je me lève pour aller répondre en essayant d’être gracieuse malgré mon anxiété grandissante. J’ouvre la porte en grand et je retiens mon souffle à la vue d’Edward, même s’il est seulement vêtu d’un tee-shirt gris et d’un jeans. Je réalise que je ne l’ai pas souvent vu en tenue décontractée, et ça lui va très bien. Mais il faut dire que tout lui va très bien de toute façon.

Je l’admire un petit peu trop longtemps. Assez longtemps pour faire sortir son demi-sourire impudent de sa cachette habituelle, jamais très loin.

Je ne me donne pas la peine de commenter son arrogance cette fois-ci. Je m’écarte pour qu’il puisse entrer.

« Hé, ma belle, » me salue-t-il. Le surnom qu’il m’a donné tombe de ses lèvres avec une délicatesse toute naturelle.

« Hé, toi. »

Il se penche pour m’embrasser, ses mouvements furtifs promettant un baiser des plus chastes, mais subitement ses actions se bousculent trop vite pour que je les saisisse pleinement, et il appuie fermement ses lèvres contre les miennes, avec tellement de force que je trébuche vers l’arrière d’un ou deux pas. J’empoigne son tee-shirt à pleine main au même moment où il attrape mes hanches pour me stabiliser. En dépit de ce tumulte, nous demeurons accrochés l’un à l’autre, et bientôt je ris contre ses lèvres, amusée par notre manque évident de grâce, et je peux sentir son sourire contre le mien.

« Eh bien, quelle entrée spectaculaire, » je le taquine, mais il me réduit au silence avec un autre baiser torride.

Quelques instants plus tard, il pose son front contre le mien. « Bon Dieu, j’ai pensé à faire ça toute la journée, » admet-il. Je détecte un soupçon d’incertitude alors que ses yeux trouvent les miens. C’est une émotion qui me rend perplexe.

« Moi aussi, » je dis. Toute la journée, toute la semaine – y a-t-il vraiment une différence ?

Il m’embrasse à nouveau et je suis ravie. Enfin, il semble que nous puissions vraiment nous embrasser sans tous les doutes inconfortables et l’incertitude qui ont toujours l’air de rôder dans les environs. C’est une sensation merveilleuse de pouvoir l’embrasser ainsi avec un tel abandon sauvage. Je fais ce que ma mère m’a toujours dit que je devrais faire – vivre dans l’instant – et en ce moment tout ce que je veux faire, c’est embrasser Edward Cullen jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à bout de souffle.

Rose n’approuvera pas. C’est une chance qu’elle ne soit pas là. Et je ne dois pas lui révéler cette petite session d’embrassade – non, pas après notre conversation d’hier.

Edward embrasse mon front et recule d’un pas. Je grimace à ce soudain courant d’air froid contre ma peau.

« Est-ce que tu as mangé ? » Demande-t-il. Je me rends compte, peut-être pour la première fois ce soir, que je n’ai pas dîné et que j’ai faim. J’étais tellement excitée en l’attendant, que j’avais les nerfs à fleur de peau, et l’idée de manger ne m’a pas effleurée.

« Non, » je réponds. « Tu veux qu’on commande quelque chose ? » Je ne peux penser à rien de plus attrayant que de passer la soirée ici avec Edward. Peut-être qu’on peut regarder un film. Et s’embrasser… se donner des tonnes de baisers.

« Ouais, ça me paraît génial, » dit-il. « Tu as une idée de ce que tu aimerais manger ? »

Je vais prendre quelques menus dans le tiroir de la cuisine, et nous décidons de commander du chinois. Je reste dans la cuisine pour passer la commande. Edward se dirige vers le living-room et je le vois se figer, son corps devenant rigide alors qu’il me tourne le dos. Je raccroche le téléphone en fronçant les sourcils.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Je demande. 

« Ouais, » répond-il, mal à l’aise. « Euh, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? » Je regarde en direction du divan et comprends instantanément. Bien sûr il fait référence à l’animal présentement installé sur mon canapé, et qui ressemble davantage à un énorme paresseux qu’à un chat domestique. « Tu as un chat maintenant ? » Poursuit-il.

« Oh ! Eh bien, euh, je ne suis que sa gardienne, » je précise. « Je le fais pour une connaissance. Elle s’appelle Ursula. Elle est très… euh – amicale. »

« Qui ça ? La bête ou son propriétaire ? »

« C’est le chat qui s’appelle Ursula. »

« Oh. » Il la fixe pendant encore un moment, ne bougeant pas de l’endroit où il se trouve. « Eh bien, c’est, euh… très gentil de ta part… » Dit-il finalement. « … De garder son chat. »

« Euh, ouais. Tu sais… cette personne ferait la même chose pour moi, » je mens maladroitement. « Hé, ils disent que la bouffe devrait arriver dans une demi-heure. Tu veux qu’on regarde un truc à la télé ou quelque chose ? »

Il acquiesce et nous allons dans le séjour. Comme Ursula occupe la moitié du sofa, il n’y a pas assez d’espace pour que nous puissions y prendre place tous les deux. L’un de nous devra s’asseoir dans le fauteuil pendant que l’autre tient compagnie à l’énorme chat.

De toute évidence, ce n’est pas sur le point de se produire.

« Ursula, tu dois bouger maintenant, » je lui dis, poussant légèrement ses épaules. « Tu te rappelles ce que je t’ai dit au sujet du partage ? »

Edward m’observe avec une expression on ne peut plus amusée. « Qui l’a appelée Ursula ? » Demande-t-il.

« Oh, euh… le copain à qui elle appartient. Je veux dire, sa fille. »

« Copain ? » 

« Je travaille avec lui. C’est une longue histoire, » je dis vaguement, n’ayant pas l’intention de poursuivre sur cette lancée. Heureusement, Edward laisser tomber. Je continue à pousser la chatte, tentant de lui faire relever le postérieur de la façon la plus élégante possible. 

« Je peux tout simplement m’asseoir ici, » propose Edward, mais au même moment, Ursula me lance un regard meurtrier avant de décoller du canapé et de s’éloigner en tanguant.

Je manque de lever un poing triomphal en l’air.

« Et voilà, » je dis en m’asseyant. Le coussin a conservé la chaleur d’Ursula, et c’est agréable. Edward glousse en s’installant à mes côtés.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose en particulier que tu aimerais regarder ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu’il y a de bon en ce moment… » Je commence à zapper distraitement. Je n’arrive pas à me concentrer sur le téléviseur quand Edward est seulement à quelques centimètres de moi. Ce sont quelques centimètres de trop.

« N’importe quoi fera l’affaire, » m’assure-t-il. Peut-être qu’il est autant déconcerté que moi par cet espace entre nous. Il laisse tomber sa main qui se trouve ainsi à frôler ma cuisse. Il ne la retire pas, et même si ma jambe est gainée dans un jeans, ce petit contact suffit presque à me rendre folle. Je focalise toute mon attention sur cette zone. Edward le remarque et s’empresse d’enlever sa main.

« Désolé, » marmonne-t-il, et j’ai envie de lui crier après pour l’avoir ôtée. À la place je feins malhabilement de m’intéresser à autre chose.

« Ça va, » je dis. Un moment de silence se glisse entre nous.

« Est-ce que tu as eu une meilleure journée aujourd’hui ? » Demande-t-il finalement. Je suis surprise, ayant momentanément oublié notre conversation de la veille.

« Ouais, aujourd’hui tout baignait. Ca va vraiment bien au boulot ces derniers temps – je ne suis pas trop débordée. »

« Ouais ? »

« Tout à fait. Et toi ? »

Il bouge à côté de moi et je peux dire qu’il réfléchit à sa réponse. « Ça s’est bien passé au travail, » dit-il lentement. Il se frotte la nuque, gêné, et je suis heureuse de réaliser que je suis en train de devenir très bonne pour décoder son langage corporel. En ce moment, il est troublé par quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Avant que je puisse le lui demander, il ajoute, « Tu sais, en vérité j’ai passé une meilleure journée aujourd’hui rien qu’en sachant que j’allais te voir ce soir. » Il se renfrogne, comme s’il n’était pas content de cette conclusion, et me regarde.

Je demande, incapable de m’arrêter, « Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? »

« Non Bella, je suppose que ça ne l’est pas. »

Son aveu devrait me rendre heureuse, pourtant je ne peux m’empêcher d’être un peu perturbée par sa réponse non verbale. Est-ce qu’il me ment ? Se sent-il coupable de m’avoir rendu visite ? Est-il contrarié parce que peut-être qu’en fait il m’aime vraiment, malgré tout ?

Je soupire et détourne le regard, ne sachant pas quoi dire sans trop en dévoiler.

Je sens la main d’Edward sur mon menton, retournant gentiment mon attention vers lui. « Bella ? »

Je souris faiblement. « Ça va, Edward. » Il n’a pas l’air convaincu, mais néanmoins il se détend.

Puis il plisse le front avec méfiance. « Je m’inquiète à ton sujet quand tu m’appelles Edward, » déclare-t-il sérieusement. C’est plus fort que moi, je pouffe de rire.

« Tu as raison, » j’acquiesce. « J’ai dû faire un lapsus ou un truc du genre. »

Il sourit doucement et baisse la tête pour que ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes, m’embrassant tendrement. Mes yeux se ferment alors que je savoure la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes et l’odeur subtile de son after-shave. Je me déplace, désireuse de me rapprocher mais ne sachant pas comment.

Je me tourne vers lui, pliant ma jambe gauche en la mettant sur le divan, mais cela n’aide en rien à réduire l’espace entre nous. Au lieu de m’inviter à nouveau sur ses genoux, j’accepte cette petite distance et je fais courir ma main sur les plans lisses et durs de sa poitrine, sur sa peau satinée, et finalement dans les cheveux soyeux couvrant sa nuque. 

Nos langues se touchent, se caressant timidement l’une l’autre, et commence ainsi un baiser tout en douceur et en prévenance – deux jours complets de malchance finalement apaisés par la présence de l’autre.

Puis Edward pousse doucement mon épaule, m’incitant à m’allonger, et je sens sa poitrine ferme contre la mienne alors qu’il me suit dans mon geste. Nous nous séparons seulement pendant quelques secondes – juste assez longtemps pour reprendre notre souffle – et ensuite sa bouche s’approprie ma mâchoire, mon cou, avant de revenir à mes lèvres. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n’est plus doux et tendre. Non, c’est exigeant et passionné ; les douces caresses se changent en convoitise, et je réponds avec la même ferveur.

Ses doigts effleurent ma joue avec la douceur d’une plume. Ils se déplacent ensuite vers le sud, sur mes seins, puis le long de mon estomac, avant de se poser sur ma taille par-dessus le coton de mon tee-shirt. 

J’entortille ma main dans ses cheveux et je tire gentiment. Il gémit dans ma bouche, les vibrations envoyant un frisson à travers mon corps.

On frappe soudainement à la porte, des coups qui me semblent anormalement sonores. Le bruit nous effarouche tous les deux et nous nous dégageons l’un de l’autre comme si nous avions été surpris dans une position compromettante. Nous avons tous les deux besoin d’un moment pour reprendre notre souffle, et ce faisant, j’essaye de ralentir mon cœur qui bat comme un fou.

On frappe à nouveau, encore plus fort cette fois-ci.

« Ce doit être notre livraison de plats chinois, » je dis en me relevant prestement. Edward est subitement derrière moi, attrapant doucement mon poignet pour m’arrêter. 

« C’est moi qui offre le repas, » dit-il, son ton laissant peu de place à l’argumentation. J’acquiesce tandis qu’il me donne un baiser furtif et pêche son portefeuille dans sa poche arrière. Je vais à la cuisine chercher des boissons pendant qu’Edward va ouvrir la porte.

Alors que je sors les verres de l’armoire, j’entends la voix d’un autre homme. Je présume qu’ils discutent du montant à payer ou de la nourriture commandée et donc je ne me préoccupe pas de ce qu’ils disent.

Puis j’entends mon nom, prononcé très clairement. « Bella. » Je me retourne brusquement vers la porte et je suffoque en apercevant Tyler sur le seuil, tenant dans ses mains une bouteille de vin et un petit bouquet de fleurs.

Les deux hommes me dévisagent. J’essaye de regarder Tyler, de déchiffrer ce qu’il fout ici, au juste, mais je n’arrive pas à détacher mon regard du visage d’Edward.

Il est furieux. Furieux et… blessé ?

Ça me peine, mais ça m’aide aussi à retrouver ma voix. « Que se passe-t-il ? » Je réussis finalement à poser mes yeux sur Tyler, qui dévisage Edward avec une hostilité non déguisée.

Edward recapture mon regard avec le sien. « C’est ce que j’aimerais bien savoir. »

 

À suivre…


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

 

BPOV

Tyler tient un très joli bouquet d’orchidées et de lys dans sa main droite. Je me rappelle lui avoir dit une fois que j’aimais les orchidées, il y a longtemps, et je suis surprise qu’il s’en souvienne.

Mais à présent il les a presque toutes écrasées dans sa poigne mortelle. Elles semblent se flétrir sous la pression.

Je garde un ton ferme alors que j’essaye de désamorcer la situation. « Que fais-tu ici, Tyler ? » 

Son regard oscille entre Edward et moi. « Je suis venu te voir, manifestement. Mais je suppose que j’ai choisi un mauvais moment. »

Edward fronce les sourcils et regarde le sol. Tout ça est subitement devenu un putain de foutoir.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler à l’extérieur ? » Je souffle à Tyler.

« Ne vas-tu pas nous présenter ? » Dit-il en guise de réponse, et je veux m’effondrer sur le sol et mourir à l’absurdité de sa question.

Mais Edward me dévisage dans l’expectative et je me sens dépassée par le nombre.

Je lance un regard éloquent à Tyler. « Edward, voici Tyler. Un ami à moi. Tyler, Edward. »

Pas de poignée de main ni de salut amical. C’est tout juste s’ils reconnaissent mutuellement la présence de l’autre.

« Ça ne t’ennuie pas si je mets ça dans le réfrigérateur ? » Tyler lève la bouteille de vin pour que nous puissions la voir tous les deux, puis il se faufile devant moi avant que je puisse protester. « Il faut vraiment que ça repose au frais. Le trajet a été long pour venir ici, alors je suis sûr que le vin est tiédasse maintenant- »

Edward semble mal à l’aise, entre autres choses. Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que mon visage est aussi rouge que le caban de Tyler. 

« Tyler ? Dehors ? » Je l’interromps, essayant à nouveau.

« Je peux simplement partir, » offre soudainement Edward. Tyler a l’air plus qu’heureux à l’idée.

« Non, je préférerais que tu n’en fasses rien. » Cette fois-ci je ne peux empêcher mon ton d’être dur. Je suis incroyablement irritée par la situation. « Tyler ? Viens dehors avec moi ! »

Il acquiesce à contrecœur et fait un pas à l’extérieur. Les yeux d’Edward rencontrent les miens pendant une fraction de seconde au moment où je me glisse devant lui, mais c’est impossible de saisir l’émotion qui s’y trouve.

Le corridor est paisible. Je n’entends rien d’autre que le martèlement de mon cœur et l’adrénaline circulant dans mes veines à cette confrontation inattendue. Le papier d’emballage des fleurs se froisse alors que Tyler laisse retomber son bras le long de son corps.

Ne voulant pas déranger les voisins, je garde ma voix basse.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Je lui demande.

Tyler me regarde, étonné. « J’essayais de te faire une surprise, » marmonne-t-il.

Ça semble assez évident. Je pense. Mais je suis quand même irritée.

« Un coup de fil aurait été sympa. J’ai de la compagnie, Tyler. » Je prononce ces mots avec beaucoup d’exaspération, espérant lui faire comprendre à quel point je suis mécontente.

Un éclair passe dans ses yeux alors qu’il me regarde. « Ouais, j’ai entendu parler de lui. »

J’halète. Putain de bordel. Est-ce qu’il sait au sujet du pari ?

Mes paroles suivantes, à peine audibles, comportent une pointe de menace. « De quoi parles-tu ? » S’il est au courant du pari, je pourrais devoir le tuer ici dans le couloir. Et ni lui ni moi ne souhaitons que ça se produise.

Il commence à se déplacer légèrement, tanguant et faisant de petits pas, incapable de demeurer immobile. 

« J’ai parlé à Rosalie. »

J’halète encore. 

Oh, Seigneur, je vous en prie, ayez pitié de l’esprit de mon amie, car elle est sur le point de mourir.

Mon cerveau commence à s’emballer frénétiquement. Je ne me suis jamais sentie si… trahie. Et par ma meilleure amie, rien de moins.

Le dire à Emmett est une chose. Le dire à Tyler dépasse carrément les bornes.

« Tu as fait… quoi… Je veux dire… putain qu’est-ce que… Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a dit ? » Je peux à peine formuler les mots à ce stade-ci.

« Que ce type est un loser et que tu pourrais trouver mieux que ça. »

C’est comme si tout mon corps soupire avec le soulagement qui m’envahit. Mais ça ne dissipe pas mes autres inquiétudes. Pas du tout.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous parlez même de moi ? Et les fleurs ? Et le vin ? » Je désigne le bouquet flétri.

Il regarde les fleurs avec une mine coupable. « C’était la suggestion de Rose. Elle a dit que tu ne rencontrais plus jamais de mecs romantiques et que peut-être que si tu étais bien traitée pour changer, alors tu t’attendrais à plus de la part des gens. J’ai voulu appeler d’abord, mais elle a dit que ça ruinerait le geste. Alors je me suis dit que j’allais écouter ses conseils, pour une fois. » Il soupire bruyamment. « Y a pas à dire, ça me fait une belle jambe… »

Je n’arrive pas à en croire mes oreilles. Je suis tentée de me précipiter à l’intérieur pour aller les décrotter, juste pour pouvoir écouter à nouveau dans l’espoir de donner un sens à cette situation.

« Serais-tu en train d’oublier quelque chose, là, Tyler ? Tu m’as laissée ! Tu savais que je ne pouvais pas partir, mais ça ne t’a certainement pas empêché de prendre le large. » Le ton de ma voix s’élève alors que les souvenirs remontent à la surface.

Il a l’air exaspéré. « Allons, Bella. Tu sais à quel point j’avais besoin d’être avec ma famille. Et j’ai essayé de rester en contact avec toi… »

« Oui, » je l’interromps, me faisant sarcastique, « parce que te voir deux fois par année aurait vraiment été merveilleux. »

« Bella… » 

« Écoute, il faut que je retourne à l’intérieur, » je l’interromps encore. « J’ai de la compagnie et c’est impoli de la laisser en plan. »

Tyler est mécontent de ce qui vient de se passer. Moi aussi.

« D’accord, » dit-il en poussant un soupir. Il jette un coup d’œil aux fleurs qui ont été malmenées. « Veux-tu au moins accepter mon bouquet ? » Demande-t-il avec optimisme.

Je fixe impassiblement le bouquet. Même si je voulais ces fleurs, ce qui n’est pas le cas, je ne pourrais pas courir à l’intérieur et les agiter devant le visage d’Edward.

Cela dit en supposant qu’Edward ne quitte pas les lieux dès que cette petite scène sera terminée.

Je secoue lentement la tête. « Non. »

Tyler soupire bruyamment, sa poitrine se soulevant de façon éloquente. « Bon, d’accord. » Il regarde les fleurs comme s’il ne savait plus quoi en faire. « Désolé d’avoir ruiné ton rancard, Bella. Je suppose que je te verrai plus tard. »

« Oui, bien sûr, » j’approuve, espérant qu’il puisse s’en aller sur une note quelque peu amicale. Tyler est un bon gars – généralement ses intentions sont bonnes. Il ferait un bon ami si ses sentiments le permettaient.

Mais mon histoire avec lui est trop dense. Il y a trop de bonheur, de chagrin et de souvenirs, et tout ça existe au sein d’un chapitre clos de ma vie. Un chapitre que je ne tiens pas à revisiter.

Il s’éloigne en marmonnant un au revoir et je me glisse à l’intérieur de mon appartement, me préparant mentalement à la conversation redoutée qui s’en vient.

Je repère Edward sur le sofa. Il est visiblement crispé – penché en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux, le visage dans ses mains. Il regarde fixement le téléviseur, l’air absent, mais lève les yeux quand je pénètre dans le salon.

Je m’attends presque à le voir piquer un sprint vers la porte, mais il ne bouge pas quand je m’approche. Il n’a pas l’air fâché, juste tendu. Soucieux.

« Qui était-ce, Bella ? » Demande-t-il, et sa voix est si calme que c’est un peu effrayant.

Je déglutis et m’arrête au milieu du living-room, devant lui. « Euh, personne. Je veux dire, c’est un ex, » je m’empresse d’essayer d’expliquer, « mais ça fait des années que je ne l’avais pas vu. On s’est juste croisés l’autre jour, et apparemment il s’est fait des idées. »

Il plisse le front et hoche la tête, son regard se déplaçant vers le sol. « Un ex ? »

« C’était il y a longtemps. »

Il semble furieux, mais je ne saisis pas pourquoi. Il allait baiser avec cette Lauren, bordel de merde ! Je n’ai rien fait de mal.

Il soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux. « Dois-je partir ? » Demande-t-il soudainement.

« Non ! » Ses yeux dardent les miens avec surprise. « Je veux dire, il ne se passe vraiment rien entre Tyler et moi. C’était il y a si longtemps. Beaucoup d’eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. Ça fait des mois que je n’avais pas pensé à lui. »

« Tu étais dans une relation sérieuse avec lui ? »

Bon Dieu, pourquoi sommes-nous en train d’avoir cette conversation ?

Je décide de lui dire la vérité. « Oui. Pendant un petit moment. Nous avions d’abord été amis. »

« Est-ce que tu l’aimes encore ? »

Je le regarde, espérant afficher la sincérité de mes prochains mots. « Non. Je ne l’aime plus. » Et c’est vrai. J’aimais Tyler, mais il a raté sa chance quand il m’a laissée pour compte.

Je ne représentais pas assez pour lui pour le faire rester, et maintenant c’est lui qui ne représente pas assez pour moi pour que je lui accorde une seconde chance.

Edward semble apaisé par cette réponse, mais avant qu’il puisse parler, on frappe à nouveau à la porte. Nous nous tendons tous les deux.

« C’est probablement le chinois, » présume-t-il, mais son ton est légèrement interrogateur. J’acquiesce et je vais chercher mon sac à main, priant silencieusement tous les dieux disponibles pour que Tyler ne soit pas revenu.

« Probablement. Écoute, Edward, je vais payer la bouffe ce soir- »

Mais il est déjà sur ses pieds. « Ne sois pas ridicule, Bella. Je t’ai dit que j’allais payer le dîner. » Il se rend à la porte et oh, Dieu merci, c’est seulement le livreur.

Je retourne dans la cuisine pour chercher nos boissons. « Est-ce que tu manges ta nourriture directement dans les boîtes ? » Je lui demande.

« C’est ce que tu fais ? »

« Oui. Mais je peux t’apporter une assiette, si tu veux. »

« Manger à même les contenants me convient. » Il fait une pause. « Allons-nous encore prendre notre repas devant la télé ? » Interroge-t-il.

De toute évidence, il ne comprend toujours pas la façon dont les choses fonctionnent ici. 

« Edward, ma table de cuisine ne sert qu’à y déposer le courrier depuis que je l’ai. Je n’ai jamais mangé là. »

« Mais alors, à quoi bon en avoir une ? »

« C’est une bonne question. Mon père me l’a achetée. » J’apporte nos boissons dans le salon. Edward est en train d’installer notre repas sur la table basse. « Ça marche très bien comme support à courrier, » je souligne.

« Ils en font, tu sais. Des supports à courrier. »

« Pourquoi irais-je acheter un nouveau truc alors que la table de cuisine fait très bien l’affaire ? »

Il secoue la tête et émet un petit rire. « Je n’en ai aucune idée, Bella. »

« Exactement, Eduardo. Reste avec moi et tu pourras sans doute apprendre une chose ou deux à propos des gens économes. » 

Une vieille émission de télévision joue en arrière-plan, mais ni lui ni moi n’y prêtons beaucoup attention. Je suis concentrée sur Edward, et peut-être le suis-je un peu plus que je le devrais. Je suis immensément soulagée qu’il ne se soit pas sauvé après le fiasco avec Tyler.

Nous bavardons de choses et d’autres. Il me parle de son premier logement – un appartement qui était plus petit que le mien. Il me dévoile un voyage impétueux à Las Vegas qu’il a fait avec Emmett pour célébrer le succès initial de son entreprise, et le savon que Carlisle lui a passé à son retour. Il m’explique les projets de rénovation qu’Esme a en tête pour revamper la deuxième salle familiale.

En retour je lui décris mon premier appartement qui était horrible. Je lui explique comment Rose et moi nous sommes rencontrées, et je revis la seule nuit de notre voyage de camping avec des copains d’université, qui fut digne d’un film d’épouvante. Je lui raconte comment Charlie, mon père, m’a prodigué son laïus sur les dangers de la drogue lorsque j’avais 9 ans et que je ne savais même pas ce que ‘rouler un joint’ voulait dire. Je révèle avec embarras que pendant longtemps j’ai pensé que Charlie faisait référence à une sorte de pâtisserie qu’il fallait rouler avant d’enfourner.

Nous finissons de manger en peu de temps. Edward n’a pas touché à son rouleau de printemps et j’essaye de le lui subtiliser, mais il me repousse vivement.

« Je suis en train de le manger ! » Dit-il obstinément.

« Tu n’y as même pas touché ! » 

« Je le mange toujours en dernier. »

« Tu le manges en dernier ? C’est quoi ça… une règle ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Comment peux-tu supporter de le voir dans ton assiette pendant toute la durée du repas ? C’est ce qu’il y a de meilleur ! »

« N’as-tu jamais entendu parler de gratification différée ? » Demande-t-il. Il me regarde furtivement et je bouge un peu, essayant de me remettre de l’effet séducteur de ses mots et de son expression. Le fait-il intentionnellement ?

Je me racle la gorge. 

« Celui qui a dit ça n’a jamais essayé un rouleau de printemps. »

« Tiens, tu peux en avoir un bout, » dit-il, me laissant aimablement avoir la moitié de son rouleau.

Je dois bientôt aller faire un tour à la salle de bain, et quand j’y suis, je constate à ma grande surprise que la nourriture dans le bol d’Ursula a complètement disparu, mais la chatte est introuvable. Je me contente de hausser les épaules et je retourne dans le living-room.

Ursula a regagné sa place sur le canapé. Sur les genoux d’Edward, plus précisément.

Sur les putains de genoux d’Edward.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Je m’exclame. « Tu as vu tous les ennuis que j’ai eus pour la faire bouger de là la première fois ! »

Emmett ne m’a-t-il pas dit qu’Edward n’aime pas les chats ?

Edward me lance un regard exaspéré. « Je ne l’ai pas aidée à monter. »

« Qui, alors ? »

« Elle a sauté. »

« Elle a sauté ? » D’une façon ou d’une autre, la chose me semble impossible. « Elle arrive à peine à marcher ! »

« Eh bien, elle n’a aucun problème à sauter, » grogne-t-il.

Ursula me fixe pendant que nous parlons, avec la même expression vide et impassible sur son visage. De toute évidence elle n’a pas l’intention de bouger de sitôt. Son corps massif occupe tout l’espace sur les genoux d’Edward. 

Je lui fais jalousement la grimace avant de reprendre ma place. 

Edward ne la caresse pas, mais elle semble tout à fait satisfaite de simplement pouvoir prendre ses aises sur lui. Il a l’air très inconfortable avec elle sur lui.

J’imagine la touffe de poils blancs qui va probablement rester collée à ses vêtements et je souris.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de paraître si contente, » dit Edward en remarquant ma réaction.

Je me penche et gratouille Ursula derrière les oreilles. Elle ne semble ni heureuse, ni offensée par ma soudaine caresse. Elle est étrangement désintéressée. « Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis juste contente que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux. Ursula est tellement chou, n’est-ce pas ? Hein ? Mais si, bien sûr ! » Je roucoule comme si je parlais à un bébé.

Edward essaye de bouger sous le poids de l’animal, mais finit par abandonner. 

« Que donnes-tu à manger à cette chose ? » Gémit-il.

« Des spaghettis et du lait, apparemment, » je réponds.

« Tu devrais peut-être réduire les hydrates de carbone. »

« Je vais passer le message. »

Ursula ne bronche pas de ses genoux. Je perds l’envie de continuer à faire semblant d’aimer cette énorme bête et à la place je reporte mon attention sur la télévision, faisant défiler toutes les chaînes. Je louange et maudis Emmett simultanément, sachant qu’Ursula me garde à une distance sûre d’Edward, mais la détestant pour cette même raison.

Je tombe sur une rediffusion d’Un gars du Queens et nous commençons à la regarder, nous racontant à nouveau des anecdotes et des expériences passées. J’ai le sentiment d’en apprendre davantage à propos d’Edward ce soir que durant la totalité des dix jours précédents. Je bois avidement chacun de ses mots.

Ursula finit par s’endormir. J’observe Edward du coin de l’œil, mon cœur palpitant chaque fois que je le surprends en train de me regarder. Il ne réalise pas que je peux le voir et finalement, quand je le prends sur le fait, nous échangeons des petits sourires avant que mon visage chauffe et que je détourne le regard.

Je me suis tellement approchée de lui sur le sofa que nos cuisses se touchent. Mais rien de plus.

La situation avec le chat est devenue exaspérante. Je m’extirpe du canapé et me dirige à la cuisine, où je fouille à la dérobée dans le frigo jusqu’à ce que je trouve une bière bien fraîche. Je pousse un profond soupir afin qu’Edward m’entende.

« Edward, tu peux venir ici une minute ? »

Ça lui prend un moment, mais à la fin il parvient à s’extraire de sous Ursula qui se réveille, et il me rejoint à la cuisine. Je vois la chatte se dandiner en direction de ma chambre et je me réjouis en silence. 

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demande-t-il en sourcillant. Je lui tends pathétiquement ma bière.

« Peux-tu me l’ouvrir, s’il te plaît ? Ma main me fait encore mal. »

« Oh. Bien sûr. » Il prend ma bière et l’ouvre facilement, l’air satisfait. Incroyable comment ce simple geste peut rehausser la virilité d’un mec. Je m’abstiens de rouler des yeux.

« Tu en veux une ? »

« Non, c’est bon, » décline-t-il. Exactement comme je l’ai imaginé, il a des poils partout sur sa chemise et son jeans. En touffes énormes. Je ne pense pas qu’il l’ait remarqué.

« T’es poilu, » je rigole. Instinctivement je tends la main pour essayer de les faire disparaître, réalisant trop tard que ce faisant je l’effleure à proximité de la zone de danger. Je ne m’en rends pas compte avant qu’Edward ne tressaille et recule hors de ma portée.

Je recule moi aussi, comme si j’avais reçu une décharge électrique.

« Désolée ! » Je m’exclame, les yeux écarquillés. L’expression d’Edward s’accorde à la mienne.

« Ça va, » marmonne-t-il. Il tousse dans sa main et détourne le regard.

Un malaise s’ensuit.

Je bois une gorgée de bière, mon visage assez chaud pour réchauffer la cuisine, et je prie pour qu’Edward dise quelque chose qui me tirera de cet état de détresse dans lequel je me trouve depuis ce geste inapproprié.

Il m’observe, le front plissé d’inquiétude. « Tu vas bien ? »

J’acquiesce. Ma bouteille de bière est à moitié vide. Et je n’avais même pas envie d’une bière ! Je voulais seulement que ce satané chat nous laisse un petit moment d’intimité.

« Oui, ça va. »

Nous retournons lentement au salon, l’air ambiant un tantinet moins lourd. Edward semble venir de se rendre compte de la quantité exacte de poils de chat sur son jeans car il commence à s’agiter.

Je me demande si cet incident se reporte à la règle no.2 sur la liste des soins d’Ursula – si elle perd vraiment son poil parce qu’elle a besoin d’être nourrie de nouveau – mais je ne commente pas et je tète sagement ma bière en silence, essayant très fort de regarder partout sauf là.

Il lance un juron. « Ton appartement en entier va être couvert de poils. Viens-tu seulement d’avoir cette chatte ? »

« Ouais, aujourd’hui, » je confirme.

Il marmonne quelque chose, et je soupçonne qu’il s’agisse d’un « Bonne chance de ce côté-là » très mécontent.

Il se rassoit finalement, clairement de mauvaise humeur à cause de sa situation actuelle que je qualifierais de poilue, mais résigné malgré tout. Je me glisse plus près de lui et il se calme en me voyant approcher, levant instinctivement son bras pour entourer mon épaule.

Je fonds instantanément contre lui.

Je songe à m’excuser pour les poils de chat. Et pour avoir touché son entrejambe. Mais je change d’avis.

Il tourne la tête et enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux. Soudain, il inspire profondément, provoquant le picotement familier à travers mon corps. Je jure que je peux même le sentir dans mes orteils.

Je tourne ma tête vers lui, espérant attraper son regard, mais il se méprend sur mes intentions, et bientôt je sens ses lèvres presser doucement contre les miennes. J’éloigne mon visage du sien en vitesse et me tourne pour regarder mes mains, mon esprit jonglant avec un million de pensées, de probabilités et de scénarios. 

J’ai envie qu’il m’embrasse. J’en ai terriblement envie. Mais je sais que je ne devrais pas vouloir une telle chose, et ça me stoppe dans mon élan. Pour le moment, du moins.

« Je suis désolé, » murmure-t-il, et il se penche loin de moi – de retour à sa place – rejeté.

Je sais que j’alterne entre les deux extrêmes avec lui, passant du chaud au froid sans transition, ce qui est sûrement un genre de torture beaucoup plus douloureux – ça l’est certainement pour moi en tous cas. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quoi faire à ce sujet.

« Tu n’as rien fait, » je murmure tranquillement. Il n’a pas l’air convaincu.

« Tu es certaine ? »

« Oui. » Et pour le lui prouver, je prends son visage dans ma main et j’attire à nouveau ses lèvres aux miennes.

Y en a marre d’être raisonnable. Y en a marre de jouer les malignes. Je suis autorisée à embrasser un mec super mignon – Rose l’a dit elle-même, à un moment donné. Ce n’est pas comme si je faisais réellement quelque chose avec lui.

Pas ce genre de chose.

Edward répond avidement à mon baiser, comme s’il attendait ce type d’initiation de ma part, et avant que je ne réalise ce qui se passe, il me pousse encore une fois, contre l’accoudoir. Il est au-dessus de moi, son genou entre mes cuisses, et sa langue touche la mienne, langoureuse, et caressante, et exquise. Je saisis un gros pan de sa chemise et le tire fermement contre moi.

Son baiser torride trouble mes pensées. Je me recentre, sachant que je peux le faire. Je peux m’arrêter quand ça devient trop. Je peux m’arrêter.

Il traîne des baisers de ma mâchoire à mon oreille, le long de mon cou, sur ma clavicule. Il mordille et suce ma peau, et je gémis assez fort pour en être embarrassée. Je peux sentir son sourire contre moi.

Je suis pratiquement haletante de désir alors que ses doigts effleurent la peau de mon ventre, poussant mon chemisier vers le haut. Je ne proteste pas lorsque ces mêmes doigts atteignent le tissu de mon soutien-gorge. Je ne proteste pas lorsque mon corps se redresse machinalement pour enlever le vêtement agaçant.

Je peux m’arrêter.

Je peux m’arrêter. 

Edward embrasse ma poitrine, mon estomac, le renflement de mes seins. Toute la peau à laquelle il a accès. Ses lèvres atteignent mon cou une fois encore, et son souffle est chaud et humide au creux de mon oreille.

« Bon Dieu, j’ai envie de toi. »

Les mots font picoter ma peau. J’ai envie de lui moi aussi, plus qu’il n’en a idée. Plus que je le devrais, et plus que je l’admettrai, maintenant ou jamais.

Au lieu de lui faire cet aveu, je gémis encore, un son étouffé par ses lèvres. Ses mains frôlent mon soutien-gorge, continuant leur descente vers mon jeans. Il tire le bouton d’une main et, après quelques secondes d’acharnement, celui-ci se libère.

Je peux m’arrêter.

Le désir que j’ai de lui est littéralement douloureux. Je me demande soudainement qui subit le plus de torture dans cette petite conspiration.

Ses doigts s’attardent sur le bord de mon slip, effleurant la peau juste en-dessous. Je peux dire qu’il attend une autorisation tacite avant d’aller plus loin. Je devrais l’arrêter maintenant. Il faut que je l’arrête maintenant.

Une partie de mon cerveau – la partie rationnelle, profondément cachée – retrouve sa liberté. Je me penche en arrière pour pouvoir voir ses yeux, lesquels sont à présent noirs de désir.

« Je ne peux pas- » J’ai l’impression de ne pas pouvoir reprendre mon souffle. De ne pas pouvoir respirer du tout. « Nous ne devrions pas – je – je ne peux pas coucher avec toi. » Les mots dégringolent avant même que je puisse y penser. Je m’attends à ce qu’Edward renonce, qu’il sache reconnaître une cause perdue quand il en voit une et qu’il trouve une excuse à la hâte pour s’en aller, mais ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Il embrasse doucement mon menton.

« Nous ne le ferons pas, » souffle-t-il. « Je veux seulement te faire sentir bien, Bella. »

Oh Seigneur.

Mais mon putain de clapet ne veut tout simplement pas rester fermé. « Je veux juste – je ne veux pas que tu t’attendes à des choses… »

Il m’embrasse doucement et tendrement. « Je ne me fais pas d’attentes, Bella, promis. Mais nous pouvons arrêter. » Il tente de se dégager mais je l’attrape par les épaules et le force à revenir vers moi.

Je l’embrasse. Assidûment. J’érafle sa poitrine avec mes ongles, ma langue se frayant un chemin dans sa bouche, et il gémit contre moi. C’est tout ce dont il avait besoin comme incitatif – il pose sa main sur ma petite culotte, et me caresse là. Ce simple contact est plus intense que tout ce que j’ai ressenti avant. À ce stade, je suis tellement excitée que j’ai l’impression que je pourrais jouir rien qu’avec un regard incandescent.

Je peux m’arrêter. Je peux m’arrêter je peux m’arrêter je peux m’arrêter.

Il rompt notre baiser, laissant juste une fraction d’espace entre nous. Ses respirations effrénées se mêlent aux miennes.

« Est-ce que tu veux ? » Demande-t-il avec prudence. Il frotte son nez gentiment au mien en attendant ma réponse. 

Je hoche la tête, parce que je veux. Je ne veux pas qu’il s’arrête. Jamais.

Nous n’irons pas plus loin. Je sais quand c’est assez.

Je peux m’arrêter.

Il déplace ses mains et les glisse légèrement dans la partie supérieure de mon slip. Elles font une pause sur mon pubis, n’osant aller plus loin.

« Est-ce que tu veux ? » Demande-t-il encore, ses paroles hésitantes étouffées par mes lèvres. J’acquiesce une fois de plus, incapable de trouver ma voix, et mon souffle me quitte entièrement lorsqu’il tend un long doigt vers le sud et caresse mon clitoris, peau contre peau et rien d’autre. Je gémis, et mes hanches se soulèvent instinctivement contre sa main.

Il recommence à faire pleuvoir les baisers dans mon cou, puis sur mon épaule. Ma clavicule. Il introduit un doigt en moi et je veux fermer les yeux et pleurer de plaisir tellement c’est bon. Je lance ma tête contre le canapé et pousse un gémissement sonore, mes pensées m’abandonnant dans un vif assaut de sensations. Il bouge gentiment son doigt de haut en bas et en cercles légers contre mon clitoris, tortillant et touchant des zones dont j’ignorais jusqu’à l’existence, dans le but de soulager le désir qui m’habite. Mes mains sont dans ses cheveux, tirant, s’agrippant à quelque chose pour me garder sur terre. Il semble trouver la pression agréable et étouffe un gémissement contre ma peau.

Il me pénètre avec un second doigt et les fait glisser tous les deux dehors dedans pendant que son pouce me caresse doucement, suscitant les sensations les plus délirantes au fond de mes entrailles. Mes hanches se soulèvent et se déplacent contre sa main, trouvant un rythme qui s’harmonise au sien. Je peux sentir la tension, le frisson, qui prennent naissance à l’apex de mes jambes et se propagent à travers mon corps. La sensation s’intensifie avec chaque caresse et chaque frôlement, et j’ai envie de crier pour qu’à la fois ça dure éternellement et que ça prenne fin. C’est la meilleure, la plus délicieuse forme de torture.

À la fin la tension devient trop grande, et j’explose. Je palpite autour d’Edward alors que les ondes de plaisir me traversent les unes après les autres. Je pousse un cri, ma voix perçant le silence de l’appartement, et je me cramponne à lui de toutes mes forces. Je presse rudement son corps contre le mien en m’abandonnant à mon plaisir.

Quand c’est fini, je relâche mon emprise sur Edward, mais seulement un peu. Je savoure la sensation de son corps contre le mien, sa proximité, et je ne veux pas qu’il s’éloigne de moi. Mes mains restent enroulées dans sa chevelure, refusant de le laisser partir.

Il ramène son visage vers le mien et m’embrasse passionnément. Il appuie son front contre le mien, sa poitrine effleurant la mienne chaque fois qu’elle se soulève.

« Est-ce que c’était bon ? » Demande-t-il, sa voix un murmure laborieux.

J’opine faiblement. C’est comme s’il ne me restait plus d’énergie, pas même pour parler.

Il me déplace sur le canapé, me forçant à glisser de manière à ce qu’il puisse s’allonger à mes côtés. Il m’enveloppe dans ses bras et je me tortille et me tourne pour pouvoir me blottir tout contre sa poitrine.

Je sens son érection presser contre ma jambe et ça me fait sourciller. Je sais qu’il est inconfortable ; je sais qu’il a besoin d’être soulagé lui aussi. Je veux lui procurer ce soulagement, faire quelque chose, mais je suis soudainement terrifiée. 

Je désire ardemment son contact, sa compagnie. Tout en lui. Je n’ai de toute évidence plus le contrôle de la situation, et tout à coup je me sens dépassée, comme si j’étais en train de me noyer, incapable de remonter à la surface ou de reprendre mon souffle. Je veux lui rendre la pareille, mais je voudrais aussi, ce qui est épouvantable, le pousser hors de l’appartement et lui dire de ne pas revenir. Je veux pleurer et me morfondre, et l’expulser de mon système avant que les choses ne s’aggravent.

Je n’ai jamais éprouvé simultanément un tel plaisir et une telle souffrance à cause de quelqu’un. Le poids de mes émotions est écrasant. Je sens les larmes me monter spontanément aux yeux, mais je les repousse, luttant contre la boule de douleur dans ma gorge alors que je m’empêche de sangloter.

Mon visage est enfoui contre la poitrine d’Edward, donc heureusement il ne peut pas le voir. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais lui expliquer mon soudain désarroi.

Il caresse mes cheveux et embrasse mon front.

Je veux faire quelque chose pour lui, pour le soulager d’une partie de sa tension. Je le veux mais je ne peux pas, pas plus que je ne peux trouver les mots pour le lui dire ou m’excuser.

Au lieu de ça je le serre plus étroitement. Je m’accroche à lui comme si ma vie dépendait de sa présence.

Nous restons allongés ainsi pendant longtemps, sans dire un mot. Il continue de frotter mon cuir chevelu, mon dos, mes épaules et mes bras. Je suis toujours vêtue seulement de mon soutien-gorge et de mon jeans détaché, et ses doigts m’apaisent alors qu’ils effleurent ma peau nue avec la douceur d’une plume. Mes pantalons son lâches et bas sur mes hanches ; il trace un doigt le long de mon dos, de plus en plus bas, jusqu’à ce qu’il frôle la bordure de mon sous-vêtement dans mon jeans. Puis il retourne balayer mes omoplates et je frémis.

Je sens qu’il doit être tard, mais il y a une éternité que je n’ai pas jeté un coup d’œil à l’horloge. Je suis heureuse dans ses bras et je ne cherche pas à savoir l’heure qu’il est.

Je retrouve enfin ma voix. « Merci. » Le mot est chuchoté contre sa poitrine, et sa main s’immobilise sur mon épaule.

Je le remercie pour une multitude de choses – pour son incroyable habileté avec sa main, évidemment. Et pour l’orgasme qui en a résulté. Mais je lui suis aussi reconnaissante de ne pas mettre de pression sur moi, d’être ici, de garder le silence.

Il ne dit rien. Finalement, sa main recommence à bouger sur mon épaule.

Je soupire et m’appuie contre lui, me relaxant.

« Est-ce que c’était trop ? » Finit-il par demander, mais je suis perplexe quant au sens de sa question.

« Qu’est-ce qui était trop ? »

« Ce que – tu sais. Je ne voulais pas te rendre mal à l’aise plus tôt. »

Je souris contre sa chemise. « Non, c’était, euh… très agréable, » je marmonne. Il glousse.

« C’est ce que j’ai pensé. »

Maintenant je suis embarrassée. « Tais-toi ! »

Mais il poursuit. « C’était agréable de te voir comme ça. Toute défense envolée. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu’il veut dire exactement. Mais je n’ai pas envie d’insister. Je suis trop détendue, trop fatiguée pour une discussion sérieuse en ce moment.

Peut-être qu’il a retiré un certain plaisir de cette étreinte lui aussi. C’est le plus que je puisse espérer, tout bien considéré. Je sais qu’il doit s’être senti inconfortable dans son jeans. 

« Je suis désolée de ne pas t’avoir, euh… rendu la pareille, » je m’excuse maladroitement. Il ne bouge pas.

« Je t’ai dit de ne pas le faire, » marmonne-t-il.

« Tout le monde sait que ce n’est pas ça qu’un homme veut vraiment dire, » je proteste. 

« C’est ce que je voulais vraiment dire. » Il fait une pause, son corps entier s’immobilisant, y compris ses mains. « Ceci est complètement différent pour moi d’une certaine manière. Parfois je me demande si je suis vraiment si nul que ça. » 

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Être allongé ici avec toi. Sur le divan. Ce n’est pas un truc que je fais habituellement. Ce n’est pas un truc que j’ai envie de faire habituellement. » Il cherche les mots, frustrés. « Mais je t’aime beaucoup, Bella. Vraiment. Généralement l’idée de donner du plaisir à quelqu’un d’autre sans obtenir quoi que ce soit en retour est un peu – je ne sais pas. Mais je voulais te donner du plaisir. J’ai aimé te donner du plaisir. Et ça m’a suffi. » Il s’arrête, puis soupire. « Je sais que ce que je dis n’a aucun sens. » Il a l’air vaincu.

Ses paroles me donnent le vertige alors que je les assimile lentement, m’interrogeant sur leur sincérité. Il semble tout à fait sincère. Et je veux le croire. Je le veux vraiment.

Je joue avec ses cheveux entre mes doigts et je ferme les yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça est différent ? » Je murmure. « Pourquoi n’as-tu jamais été proche de quelqu’un avant ? »

Il a vingt-sept ans, après tout. Il aurait dû rencontrer au moins une personne à ce jour. Une personne méritant des câlins sur le canapé.

Je le sens se raidir légèrement contre moi. « Je l’ai été. Une fois. Mais j’ai vu ce que ça fait aux gens. »

Mon corps sort instantanément de sa torpeur, pressé de boire ces quelques paroles si précieuses. J’attends qu’il continue, mais il n’en fait rien.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Je l’encourage doucement. Je veux qu’il me parle ouvertement. Je ne veux pas l’effrayer avec des revendications.

Il soupire et me tire encore plus près contre sa poitrine. « C’est une longue histoire, » dit-il. « Je n’ai pas vraiment envie de la déballer maintenant. »

Maudit. Mes espoirs se dégonflent comme un ballon éclaté.

Mais je ne mets pas de pression sur lui. S’il veut parler, il parlera. Il se peut que je ne sois pas ici, et cette pensée à elle seule suffit à me décourager.

Nous restons étendus en silence un peu plus longtemps, et j’en profite pour réfléchir. Il reste encore quelques jours avant le mariage. Le but de toute cette affaire était d’aller à la noce accompagnée afin de pouvoir me pavaner avec un mec super mignon devant les losers qui croient que je ne peux pas me dégoter un homme convenable. Mais en méditant sur ces choses, je me rends compte qu’ils ont peut-être raison. C’est vrai que je n’arrive pas à décrocher un bon gars. Tyler était ce qui s’en rapprochait le plus, mais même lui est parti sans un regard en arrière, me laissant blessée, et confuse, et perturbée.

Je me demande si c’est aussi dur pour tout le monde. Je me demande si je ne suis pas inconsciemment attirée par les hommes qui sont néfastes pour moi.

Je me demande si Edward dit la vérité, s’il m’aime vraiment comme il le prétend. Si je suis différente. Peut-être qu’il regrette le pari.

L’espoir est une chose inconstante. Je ne peux pas y placer ma confiance. Pas même une seconde.

Il se fait tard quand finalement il se lève pour partir. Je remets mon chemisier et le reconduis à la porte, souhaitant que ce soit dans des circonstances normales, car dans ce cas je pourrais lui demander de rester. J’aurais aimé lui renvoyer l’ascenseur ce soir et lui procurer autant de plaisir que j’en ai reçu.

Il m’embrasse tendrement, ses mains prenant mon visage en coupe et sa langue caressant doucement la mienne. J’ai le sentiment qu’il ne veut pas partir plus que je ne le veux, mais rien ne me le confirme. Il m’embrasse sur le front, sur les lèvres encore une fois, avant de me dire bonne nuit et de se glisser discrètement hors de l’appartement.

Je le regarde marcher dans le couloir. Je lui lance un dernier sourire timide avant de fermer la porte et de la verrouiller, le reléguant efficacement à l’extérieur.

Ursula est introuvable. Je ne m’embête pas à la chercher ; à la place je me pelotonne dans mon lit et m’enjoins à m’endormir. Je peux encore le sentir sur mes vêtements ; je ne me suis pas changée avant de me mettre au lit, afin de pouvoir inhaler son odeur, et ça m’aide à trouver le sommeil.

À suivre…


	21. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21

 

Petit rappel de la part de l’auteure : le dernier chapitre se déroulait un mardi. Bella et Edward se sont rencontrés un vendredi et sont sortis au restaurant pour la première fois le lendemain, samedi. L’accident avec le scooter est arrivé le dimanche. Le dîner au restaurant japonais avec les parents a eu lieu durant le weekend suivant, et maintenant il y a dix jours qu’ils se “fréquentent.” L’action de ce chapitre se déroule le mercredi et le jeudi. Le mariage aura lieu le samedi qui s’en vient.

 

BPOV

Tout est si brillant. Si blanc. Si virginal.

Même Edward. Tout de blanc vêtu, jusqu’à ses chaussures qui sont impeccables, il est superbe. Ses cheveux, dans leur état habituel de désordre, constituent un contraste flagrant. Sa peau généralement claire semble plus hâlée. Ses yeux verts étincellent.

Il me regarde de l’endroit où il se trouve ; je lui fais face à plusieurs mètres de distance. 

Il lève un doigt et le recourbe vers lui, dans un signe on ne peut moins équivoque. Viens ici.

Et moi ? Évidemment j’obéis sans hésiter. Je suis à ses côtés en un éclair.

Au diable la subtilité.

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Ils sont sombres et brûlants, me dévorant littéralement. Ils me font frémir d’une façon complètement différente, mais merveilleuse. Sa barbe de vingt-quatre heures est simplement trop tentante pour que je l’ignore, et je tends la main pour caresser son menton. Il ferme les yeux et soupire contre ma main.

« Bella. »

Rien que le son de mon nom, la manière dont il roule sur sa langue, provoque un drôle d’émoi dans mes entrailles. Putain d’enfer ! Et ce n’est pas qu’une figure de style…

Il se rapproche de moi, ses jointures effleurant ma joue. Je recule inconsciemment d’un pas et me cogne contre quelque chose de dur. Je fronce les sourcils car il n’y avait que du vide derrière moi auparavant. Je me retourne et je vois un bureau.

Je suis perplexe. Il y a un bureau, ici, dans cette vaste étendue de lumière. Il n’y a que nous et un bureau.

Quand je me retourne à nouveau vers Edward, il sourit. Il semble tout à fait à l’aise avec l’étrange apparition du bureau, et il se penche pour m’embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. 

« J’ai attendu tellement longtemps pour ça, » murmure-t-il. Ses mots me font tressaillir. 

Il saisit l’arrière de mes cuisses et me hisse sur le bureau. Il se tient entre mes jambes et m’embrasse brutalement, presque douloureusement, mais je l’exhorte à continuer en tirant ses cheveux avec autant de vigueur et de passion. Il se penche sur moi jusqu’à ce que je sois allongée sur le bureau, son corps sur le mien. Puis il m’embrasse à nouveau, ses lèvres attaquant mon cou, mes épaules. Il suce, mordille et pince, ses mouvements plus agités que la veille. C’est douloureux, et pourtant c’est agréable, et je le prends.

Et puis tout à coup, il est à l’intérieur de moi. Il me remplit complètement, si bien que mes yeux roulent vers les cieux et je gémis bruyamment. Je ne m’étais même pas rendue compte que j’étais nue, mais qui suis-je pour me plaindre ?

Mes sens semblent s’être intensifiés. Je peux sentir chaque centimètre de lui. Il est couché sur moi, couvrant mon corps avec le sien. 

« Comme c’est bon d’être en toi, » dit-il, et son souffle est chaud dans mon oreille. Je veux parler – j’ouvre la bouche, j’essaie de dire les mots – mais je ne peux pas.

« Putain, il était temps, » commente-t-il, grognant sous l’effort. « Je commençais à penser que tu ne me laisserais jamais te baiser. »

Mon cœur, qui bat déjà à un rythme effréné, semble gagner de la vitesse. 

« J’ai dit à James, » continue-t-il, « je lui ai dit que ce serait le pari le plus facile à gagner de toute ma vie. Je veux dire, bon Dieu, je pouvais voir, même à travers la salle, que tu étais du genre pot de colle. Désespérée. » Il bute en moi plus fort. « Tellement désespérée. »

Ses paroles me font mal, me tranchant de l’intérieur vers l’extérieur. Je veux parler, pleurer, crier, mais je ne peux pas – j’ai l’impression qu’on m’écrase. Je sens qu’il y a un poids énorme sur ma poitrine, m’empêchant de respirer ou de bouger.

Je commence à paniquer – j’ai finalement réussi à aspirer une bouffée d’air, et ce faisant j’ai aspiré la moitié des cheveux d’Edward, qui restent pris dans ma gorge, provoquant mon étouffement.

Je me réveille en sursaut, toussant et crachotant, seulement pour juger rapidement de l’endroit où je me trouve. Je ne peux toujours pas respirer, et pour cause ! Ursula est perchée tout en haut de ma poitrine, son arrière-train sur mon visage, une énorme montagne de fourrure blanche m’obstruant la vue. Sa queue remue dans ma bouche – ma bouche qui aspire ses poils comme un aspirateur Hoover chaque fois que je respire.

« Jésus Christ ! » Je toussote. Je repousse l’animal répugnant de ma poitrine et prends plusieurs grosses goulées d’air. « Tu te fous de moi ? Essayes-tu de m’étouffer dans mon sommeil ? » Je crie, mais la seule réponse que j’obtiens est la vue de son derrière, la queue en l’air, se faufilant par la porte entrebâillée alors qu’elle disparaît de ma chambre.

Je me sens nerveuse en me recouchant. Le rêve m’a semblé si réel. Et comment aurais-je pu savoir que la chatte soi-disant solitaire essayerait de m’assassiner dans mon sommeil, pendant un cauchemar rien de moins ? Il faut vraiment que je ferme ma porte, et peut-être même que je la verrouille.

Je tourne et me retourne pendant quelques minutes. Finalement je me relève pour aller faire pipi, seulement pour découvrir un énorme tas puant dans le bac à litière d’Ursula, qui bouche ma cuvette de toilettes quand j’essaye de l’évacuer. Je passe les dix minutes suivantes plongée dans la cuvette pour la déboucher, à jurer et à souhaiter être de retour dans mon cauchemar, parce que là au moins je prendrais effectivement un peu mon pied au lieu de jouer dans la merde.

Mais comme je me glisse à nouveau dans mon lit, cette pensée me quitte précipitamment. Ce n’est pas du tout ce que je ressens, et l’idée d’Edward disant ces choses me donne la nausée.

Mais il ne les a pas dites. Pas vraiment. Je n’arrête pas de me le répéter, me rappelant comment c’était de l’avoir pressé sur moi il y a juste quelques heures de ça, comment il m’a frottée et tenue, étant là, tout simplement.

Je commence à me calmer, et après un moment je mets mes soucis derrière moi et je m’endors.

ooo

Je me prépare pour le boulot à la course. Je laisse une monstrueuse pile de nourriture à Ursula, résolue à revenir durant ma pause-déjeuner pour la nourrir à nouveau. Je dépose quelques jouets dans la salle de séjour et je fais une prière pour que mes meubles soient intacts quand je reviendrai.

Je fais très attention de ne pas la toucher, mais je me retrouve malgré tout à passer le rouleau adhésif sur mon top noir en jurant.

Mon travail me garde assez occupée toute la matinée, si bien que celle-ci passe vite. Après le boulot, je me précipite chez moi pour donner à manger à Ursula et engloutir un sandwich. Je n’ai pas encore parlé à Rose, mais j’ai pensé le faire depuis mon réveil.

Autour de 14h, je lui envoie un texto.

C’est comme si tu étais morte pour moi – B 

Je plaisante à moitié, mais je mets mon téléphone en mode vibreur de sorte que même si elle répond, je n’aurai son message que plus tard. J’imagine que ce sera préférable de la laisser réfléchir à ce petit mot pendant un moment. Elle aura quelques heures pour vraiment l’absorber.

Après mon travail, je nourris encore Ursula. Elle dévore sa bouffe comme si elle n’avait rien eu à manger de toute la journée, levant les yeux vers moi, du lait ruisselant de la fourrure autour de sa bouche. Je crois que c’est sa façon de dire merci. Je caresse son dos une fois, pour lui faire savoir que je suis reconnaissante que le mobilier n’ait pas été réduit en lambeaux, puis je vais rincer les poils sur mes mains dans l’évier.

Je la brosse après son repas, enlevant d’épaisses touffes de fourrure blanche sur son dos et son ventre. Elle se roule sur le canapé pour que je ne manque aucune zone, et ronronne.

Quand j’ai terminé, je passe le rouleau adhésif sur le sofa.

Après que j’aie fini de prendre soin du chat, je vérifie enfin mon téléphone pour voir si Rose m’a répondu, seulement pour trouver deux messages d’Edward, envoyés à trois heures d’intervalle. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade et je les lis en premier.

J’ai pensé à toi toute la journée – E

Occupée aujourd’hui ? – E

Je souris d’une oreille à l’autre en lui répondant.

Désolée de t’avoir manqué, j’avais mon téléphone en mode vibreur. J’ai pensé à toi moi aussi – B

Une fois mon texto envoyé, je regarde le message que j’ai de la part de Rose. En fait elle a appelé avant de laisser un texto. 

Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, putain de merde ? – R

Je la rappelle et elle répond à la première sonnerie.

« Je te salue bien bas Miss ‘Mort à moi,’ » dit-elle avec aigreur dans le téléphone. « Qu’est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir d’un coup de fil plutôt que d’un autre texto énigmatique ? »

Je roule des yeux. Je ne la laisserai pas m’intimider, bon sang.

« Tu sais ce que tu as fait, » je lui dis. « Alors n’essaye même pas de le nier. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Tu as parlé à Tyler. »

« Ouais, et alors ? Il m’a appelée. »

« Tu lui as également donné mon adresse. Et tu lui as dit de venir me visiter à l’improviste avec des fleurs et du vin. »

Rose halète. « Tu veux dire qu’il l’a vraiment fait ? »

Maintenant je suis sacrément proche de la fureur. « Oui, il l’a fait ! Et il se trouve qu’il l’a fait pendant qu’Edward était chez moi. »

Elle fait une pause, et je sais qu’elle est en train de réfléchir à mes mots. « Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? » Je répète en écho.

« Et alors je parie qu’Edward était dans ses petits souliers. C’est génial, en fait. Attends que je le dise à Emmett- »

« Non, Rose. Ne le dis pas à Emmett. Je suis furax. Je t’avais dit que je ne voulais pas voir Tyler, et tu ne m’as pas écoutée. »

« Allons donc, Bella. Tyler te traitait comme une princesse. »

« Il m’a quittée ! »

« Il voulait être à proximité de sa famille. Il avait le mal du pays. C’est tout à fait compréhensible- »

« Non, Rose. Pas du tout. Comment te sentirais-tu si Emmett emballait soudainement ses affaires et déménageait à plus de 1500 kilomètres d’ici ? S’il revenait ensuite deux ans plus tard et faisait comme s’il n’était jamais parti ? Comme si tout baignait ? »

Son bout de la ligne demeure silencieux et je sais que j’ai finalement réussi à lui faire comprendre mon point de vue.

« Tu ne serais pas trop contente, n’est-ce pas ? » J’insiste.

« Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, Bella. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Mais tu as raison, je n’aurais pas dû pousser Tyler dans tes bras comme ça. »

Une minute ! Arrêtez les presses ! Rosalie Hale est réellement en train d’admettre qu’elle a eu tort ?

« Merci, Rose. Je l’apprécie. Et je comprends que tu veuilles monter la garde pour moi, mais… j’ai vingt-quatre ans. Je peux prendre mes propres décisions. »

« Je me fais du souci pour toi et Edward, Bella. Je sais qu’il est séduisant et qu’il peut charmer à peu près n’importe quelle femme – parce qu’avouons-le, il a des années de pratique – mais je pense que tu oublies sur quoi repose toute cette histoire. Tu as dit que tu voulais le faire payer pour avoir fait ce pari. Tu as dit que tu voulais le faire souffrir. Et à présent ? À quand remonte ta dernière vacherie ? »

« Eh ben, le chat- » je commence à marmonner.

« Le chat était une idée stupide, » m’interrompt Rose. « Sauf si tu as l’intention de l’emmener chez lui. Et je ne crois pas que tu devrais faire ça. Il s’agit d’une créature vivante, bordel de merde. Pas d’un jouet pour servir vos plans malfaisants à tous les deux. »

Je sens subitement le besoin de me défendre. « Je n’ai jamais voulu le chat. Peut-être que tu devrais parler à ton petit ami à ce sujet. »

« Je l’ai fait, mais il avait déjà dit au gars qu’il allait le prendre. »

Je roule des yeux. « Oh, je vois. Mieux valait le laisser mettre la bête en gage chez Bella que de devoir t’en occuper toi-même. »

« Tu connais mes sentiments à l’égard des chats, Bella. En particulier les gros chats blancs qui perdent beaucoup de poil. »

Mon téléphone émet un bip et je vois qu’Edward essaye d’appeler.

« Écoute, Edward tente de m’appeler, » je dis sans réfléchir.

« Et alors ? »

Putain de merde.

« Alors il faut que je réponde. »

« Appelle-le quand tu auras fini de me parler. Jésus Christ, tu te plies pas mal à tous ses caprices pour quelqu’un qui veut le faire souffrir. »

« Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne suis plus autorisée à répondre à ses appels maintenant ? Seigneur Jésus, je ne savais pas qu’il y aurait autant de règles. »

« Il n’y a qu’une seule règle, Bella. Ne t’attache pas. »

« Ah oui. Génial, » je dis avec sarcasme. « Maintenant je dois te laisser y aller. Bye. »

Je raccroche malgré ses protestations, seulement pour me rendre compte que les bips ont cessé et qu’Edward n’essaye plus de me joindre. Je soupire et j’attends quelques minutes pour voir le message apparaître dans ma boîte vocale. Quand ça se produit je l’écoute avec empressement.

« Hé Bella, j’appelais juste pour voir ce que tu faisais. J’imagine que tu ne dois pas encore avoir terminé ta journée au boulot… » Ses paroles traînent maladroitement. « Mais bon, juste écouter ta voix sur ta messagerie vocale, c’est déjà mieux que rien. Et euh, j’aimerais te parler ce soir. Mais je commence à avoir l’impression que je te harcèle quand tu ne réponds pas. » Il émet un petit rire. « Je suppose que je te parlerai plus tard. À bientôt, ma belle. »

Je tiens le téléphone sur ma poitrine et réprime l’envie de couiner comme une écolière. Il est si impatient d’entendre ma voix qu’il a pris du plaisir rien qu’à écouter mon message ? Mince, je ne me rappelle même plus à quoi ressemble ce foutu message.

Je pense à Rose – et à tout ce qu’elle a dit – et mon bonheur tombe un peu à plat. Maudite soit-elle pour être une telle rabat-joie. Mais elle a raison, je suppose – pas que la pilule soit plus facile à avaler pour autant.

Je rappelle Edward.

« Hé, » me salue-t-il doucement. « Je croyais que je t’avais manquée. »

« Non, j’étais seulement sur l’autre ligne avec Rose. Désolée. »

« Ça va. As-tu eu une bonne journée au travail ? »

« J’ai été occupée. J’ai éteint mon téléphone pendant un certain temps. Je travaille mieux sans distractions. »

« C’est compréhensible. »

« Et toi ? »

« C’était bien, » dit-il. « J’ai déjeuné avec Emmett. Il veut qu’on sorte tous les quatre ensemble, lui, Rose, toi et moi, demain. »

Je reste figée d’horreur à cette idée. Moi, Edward et Emmett ? Seule avec ces deux magouilleurs ? Tous ensemble… dans la même pièce ?

Je peux seulement imaginer le malaise qui s’ensuivrait alors qu’Emmett ferait de son mieux pour nous mettre dans l’embarras. Cette pensée est troublante.

« Euh, et ça te plairait, ce ‘double rancard ?’ » Je demande avec circonspection.

« Oui, ça me le dit. Si tu veux bien. »

T’as qu’à dire non, Bella. Dis non !

« Euh, eh bien je… » Je bafouille, cherchant une excuse. « Je veux dire, il se peut que je doive travailler tard demain… »

Je veux me cogner la tête contre le mur. Y a pas plus mauvaise menteuse que moi !

« Ce n’est pas un problème, » répond Edward toujours aussi aimablement. « Nous verrons à quelle heure tu finis, et nous ferons des plans à partir de là. Et ils peuvent toujours sortir sans nous. » Il fait une pause. « Quoique ça ne me dérangerait pas de te voir, » admet-il.

Mon subconscient fait une petite danse de la joie. Puis Rose, l’équivalent du petit diable rouge sur mon épaule gauche, attaque mon subconscient et le met K.O.

Je ne peux m’empêcher de rouler des yeux à l’absurdité de mes pensées. Pourquoi est-ce que je laisse les paroles de Rose m’affecter de cette façon ? Je suis une grande fille. Je peux prendre mes propres décisions.

« J’aimerais te voir moi aussi, » je lui dis. De préférence quand Emmett est à plusieurs kilomètres de distance. Pareil pour Rose qui n’arrête pas de me juger.

« Tout est bien alors, » souffle-t-il, et je peux sentir que mes mots lui font plaisir.

J’amène le téléphone dans ma chambre, où je m’allonge sur le ventre sur mon lit, balançant mes jambes en l’air. Je me sens comme une écolière ce soir, de plusieurs façons, mais rien à faire, ça m’est égal.

« Es-tu à la maison ? » Je demande.

« Oui. Et toi ? »

« Oui. »

« As-tu reparlé à ce… gars ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel tout en souriant bêtement. « Pourquoi ? Serais-tu jaloux ? » Je questionne.

« Bien sûr que je serais jaloux, » dit-il très gravement. « Je n’aime pas ce type. »

« Tu ne le connais pas. Comment peux-tu ne pas aimer quelqu’un que tu ne connais même pas ? »

« Pourquoi avez-vous rompu tous les deux ? »

« Il est reparti dans son coin de pays. »

« Voilà une raison valable de ne pas l’aimer. Un type bien ne t’aurait jamais laissée. »

Je peux penser à un tas de choses qu’un type bien ne ferait pas, mais je sens qu’il est préférable de ne pas glisser sur cette pente pour le moment. Et suis-je vraiment mieux ? Je suis coupable de mensonges tout aussi nombreux, et donc je ne peux pas le blâmer.

« Je suppose que non, » je médite à voix haute.

« Comment va le chat ? » Demande-t-il, déviant la conversation vers un sujet plus aisé.

Je manque d’air en me remémorant ce qui s’est passé ce matin, et je roule sur le dos. J’ignore complètement mon rêve – ou, plus exactement, mon cauchemar – et je me concentre plutôt sur la façon dont Ursula m’a presque tuée.

« Je ne pense pas qu’elle m’aime, » je me plains. « Elle a essayé de m’étouffer dans mon sommeil. Elle s’est pratiquement couchée sur mon visage – je ne pouvais plus respirer. »

Il rit de bon cœur. « Diable, Bella. Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Je suis un peu traumatisée, pour être honnête. »

« Oui, je peux imaginer. »

« Et ensuite son caca a bouché mes toilettes. »

« Son quoi ? »

« Son caca. C’était énorme, Edward. Le plus gros tas de bouse que j’ai jamais vu. Presque comme s’il provenait d’un éléphant ou quelque chose. »

Maintenant il rit de manière hystérique et je ne peux faire autrement que de rire avec lui.

« J’ai passé le plus clair des premières heures du matin plongée dans la cuvette des toilettes, » je continue. « Elle a probablement un ou deux autres tas en attente pour moi. Je n’ai pas vérifié. »

« Je ne te conseillerais pas de tirer la chasse d’eau cette fois-ci. »

« Non, ça se pourrait que je doive tout charger sur une brouette ou un truc du genre. »

Je secoue la tête à l’absurdité de notre conversation. Mais ça coule tellement naturellement – tellement facilement. Je pourrais lui parler toute la nuit.

Et c’est plus ou moins ce que je fais. Nous parlons pendant plus d’une heure, nous racontant des anecdotes et plaisantant comme des gamins. Il me révèle finalement son aversion latente des chats, celle-ci datant de l’époque où le chat de sa tante Esme avait abandonné son bac à litière pour venir pisser sur toutes ses fringues. Il m’explique qu’Esme lui a dit que c’était bien fait pour lui et qu’il n’avait qu’à ne pas laisser traîner ses vêtements sur le plancher s’il ne voulait pas qu’ils soient souillés. Mais apparemment le chat réussissait à se faufiler dans son placard pour ruiner ses vêtements, alors ça ne changeait rien.

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire lorsque finalement je raccroche. Pas même quand je trouve trois piles de crotte dans le bac à litière d’Ursula.

Jésus Christ.

Je ramasse sa merde dans des sacs d’épicerie en plastique, le nez en l’air de dédain pendant toute l’opération. Mais je souris toujours dans ma tête.

ooo

Le jour suivant je parle à Emmett au téléphone et je le réprimande vertement au sujet de plusieurs choses, la plus importante étant Ursula.

« Edward se fiche du chat comme de sa première chemise. » Je débite les mots frénétiquement, ne lui donnant pas le temps de parler avant que j’aie terminé. « Je veux dire, il n’aime pas les chats, c’est vrai, il me l’a avoué. Mais les raisons invoquées sont tout à fait normales. Personne n’aimerait un chat s’il pissait partout sur ses affaires. Et tout ce qu’Ursula a fait, c’est couvrir son entrejambe de poils. C’est moi qu’elle torture. C’est moi qui mets ma vie en péril pendant la nuit. »

Emmett soupire dans le téléphone. « Ne crois-tu pas que tu la joues un peu dramatique, là ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne pouvais pas respirer, Emmett. Ne comprends-tu pas ce que ça veut dire ? Respirer… c’est une fonction vitale ! »

« Ursula ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Elle n’essaye même pas de toucher au hamster de Carly ! »

« Qui est Carly ? »

« La mouflette de Mike. Celle qui lui a trouvé son nom. »

« Eh bien, il y a probablement une raison pour ça. La plupart des chats qui chassent les souris pèsent beaucoup moins que 150 kilos. »

« J’espère qu’Ursula ne peut pas t’entendre en ce moment, » dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. J’ai envie de hurler dans le téléphone.

« Et c’est quoi cette histoire de vouloir un ‘double rancard’ avec nous ? » Je demande, changeant de sujet.

« Ah ouais ! Ça devrait être amusant. » Je peux presque l’entendre sourire comme un idiot. « Y a-t-il un endroit où vous aimeriez aller, les amis ? Rose m’a dit que vous alliez souvent manger au Bistro BlueWater toutes les deux… »

Je suis exaspérée. « Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas consultée d’abord ? »

« J’ai demandé à Edward, et il t’a fait le message. »

« La dernière chose dont j’ai besoin en ce moment, c’est d’endurer deux heures inconfortables avec vous. Je sais que tu vas essayer de me rendre mal à l’aise. Et Rose n’apprécie même plus ce que je tente de faire. »

« Non, Bella. Je vais rendre Edward mal à l’aise. Tu n’auras qu’à t’asseoir et te détendre, et profiter de la bouffe. Tu peux même apporter du popcorn si ça rend le spectacle plus agréable à regarder. »

« Je n’aime pas ça. »

« Ça va être chouette, Bella, » m’assure-t-il. « Combien de jours reste-t-il avant le mariage, de toute façon ? »

« Deux jours. » Cette pensée m’attriste.

« Deux jours ? Tu vois, c’est pour ça que nous devons agir. Il ne te reste que deux jours pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Heureusement que j’ai eu Ursula au bon moment. » Je veux protester – lui dire qu’Ursula ne rend que ma vie infernale – mais il ne m’en laisse pas l’occasion. « Écoute, il faut que j’y aille. Ma pause déjeuner a pris fin il y a 5 minutes. Entendez-vous, Rose et toi, sur un endroit où vous voudriez aller ce soir. De préférence un endroit qu’Edward détestera, comme… j’sais pas, une de ces places où on doit utiliser nos doigts pour manger la bouffe ou un truc du genre. »

Je roule des yeux, mais avant que je puisse dire autre chose, il a raccroché.

ooo

Je n’appelle pas Rose avant quelques heures. Tous les deux m’ont irritée au plus haut point, et j’ai besoin d’un peu de temps pour moi seule. Pour dire vrai, je suis contente de bosser aujourd’hui, car ça me procure une distraction bienvenue.

Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce double rancard, mais au moins Emmett a la tête à la bonne place. L’idée de voir Edward se tortiller d’embarras ne m’interpelle plus du tout. L’idée de ravoir Edward sur mon canapé, avec sa main en haut sous mon tee-shirt ou en bas dans ma culotte, eh bien… c’est une autre histoire.

Et c’est pourquoi je finis par accepter le double rendez-vous. Je veux voir Edward, mais il faut que je le fasse dans des conditions sans danger.

Le seul endroit que je connais où on mange avec les mains à Seattle est un restaurant Éthiopien dans le voisinage, une idée que Rose balaye immédiatement du revers de la main.

« Si vous croyez que je vais m’installer par terre et manger de la bouffe visqueuse avec mes mains, alors vous êtes cinglés, » déclare-t-elle.

« C’était l’idée d’Emmett. »

« Écoute, je sais que lui et moi formons un couple, mais je n’ai rien à voir avec ses idées. La moitié d’entre elles sont carrément débiles. Pas question que je me plie à celle-là. Désolée. »

Nous choisissons un endroit appelé le Metropolitan Grill, situé en plein centre-ville. Il est nécessaire d’y manger avec une fourchette, aussi bien que de s’asseoir à table. Je laisse Rose annoncer la nouvelle à Emmett.

Je retourne à la maison après le travail pour me changer dans quelque chose de plus joli. Edward a convenu de venir me retrouver à l’appartement, mais je suis surprise quand il frappe à la porte avec dix minutes d’avance. 

Il est vêtu d’un pantalon noir et d’une chemise bleu pâle avec une cravate foncée. Tous ses vêtements lui vont à la perfection – ils sont probablement faits sur mesure. Je n’arrive pas à détourner mon regard de son visage agréablement rugueux à cause de la légère repousse de sa barbe, et je veux le tirer brusquement à l’intérieur par sa cravate et l’attaquer. 

Mais je me retiens, me déplaçant lentement de côté pour le laisser entrer. Cette fois-ci il a un bouquet de fleurs, des lis calla blancs et des roses roses, et j’ai envie de rouler des yeux et de l’embrasser simultanément pour cette marque d’attention.

« Ces fleurs sont magnifiques, » je dis, m’en emparant, et il m’embrasse doucement sur les lèvres.

« Elles ne t’arrivent pas à la cheville au rayon de la beauté, » répond-il avec sincérité. Je rougis de la tête aux pieds – je porte ma robe, elle est bleu foncé et très évasée dans le dos, et incidemment elle s’harmonise à merveille à sa propre tenue – mais je n’ai pas eu le temps de coiffer mes cheveux ou de mettre mes chaussures.

« Merci, » je marmonne. « J’ai besoin de quelques minutes de plus pour finir de me préparer, par contre. Tu es un peu en avance. » Je trouve un vase pour les fleurs et je les mets dedans, les réarrangeant jusqu’à ce qu’elles soient parfaites. J’ai déjà trouvé une nouvelle fleur préférée pour remplacer les orchidées.

« Pas de problème, Bella. Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin. »

Je lui dis de se mettre à l’aise et je retourne dans ma chambre. Je me tiens devant mon miroir et je m’empresse de faire boucler l’extrémité de mes cheveux avec un fer à friser, un petit sourire sur mes lèvres simplement à cause de sa présence de l’autre côté du mur.

Finalement il vient me rejoindre dans la pièce, ses yeux rencontrant les miens dans le miroir tandis que je continue à manipuler le fer. Il se déplace lentement jusqu’à être juste derrière moi. Je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs.

Il fait courir le bout de ses doigts le long de mes bras nus, à partir de mes épaules, et chaque frôlement est si léger qu’il est à peine perceptible.

Il se penche vers moi. « Tu es si belle. » Écartant mes cheveux de côté, prenant soin d’éviter le fer chaud, il plante un baiser la bouche ouverte sur mon cou.

Je gémis.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, » je proteste, tentant en vain de le repousser. Je le vois arquer un sourcil dans la glace.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Me distraire pendant que j’essaye de me préparer. »

Il me lance un sourire narquois. « Ils peuvent attendre. Tu m’as manqué. »

Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade parce que bordel, qu’est-ce qu’il m’a manqué lui aussi. Passer à travers une seule journée sans le voir m’a semblé une éternité. Comment vais-je faire quand tout ceci sera terminé ?

Je dépose le fer à friser sur ma commode et me retourne face à lui, rencontrant instantanément des lèvres chaudes et une langue avide. Il mordille ma lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, taquinant et tirant, et mes sens se remplissent de lui alors que j’inhale son parfum suave et savoure son goût délectable.

Il se détache de moi le premier et j’attrape sa cravate, l’attirant de nouveau à moi, et il se soumet volontiers.

Je le libère enfin, ma main à la fois délicate et énergique contre sa poitrine.

« Il faut vraiment que je finisse de me préparer. »

Il soupire et m’embrasse sur le front, mais avant que je ne le réalise, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes une fois de plus et je rigole comme une adolescente à nos folâtreries. Je le pousse vers la porte.

« Tu es une telle distraction ! » Je le sermonne, et il sourit.

« Es-tu en train de me dire que tu n’aimes pas ça ? »

« Ce sont des renseignements personnels, » je mens, refusant de jouer son jeu, et je le pousse hors de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Mon sourire est tellement fendu que mon visage me fait mal.

ooo

La balade en voiture jusqu’au Metropolitan Grill se fait en silence, sans gaité, mais nous échangeons des regards chargés de désir et nous touchons mutuellement nos mains, nos cheveux, notre peau, nos vêtements durant tout le trajet, incapable de nous résister l’un l’autre, mais prudents de ne pas en faire trop, trop vite. Je manque d’oublier que je ne suis pas censée l’aimer, qu’il pourrait ne pas éprouver la même chose, mais ce genre d’oubli est tellement facile en sa présence.

Emmett et Rose sont déjà là quand nous arrivons. Emmett se lève pour nous accueillir, mais Rose demeure assise, ce qui ne me surprend pas. Edward et Emmett se saluent chaleureusement, Rose sourit froidement, et nous prenons tous nos places.

« Eh bien, eh bien. N’est-ce pas là mon couple préféré de tourtereaux qui filent le parfait bonheur ! » Emmett ouvre son menu avec tapage. « J’ai déjà commandé les entrées pour Rose et moi. J’espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. Je meurs de faim. »

« Bien sûr que non, Em. Qu’est-ce que tu as commandé ? » Demande Edward. Je les observe tous les deux de près, ne les ayant jamais vus ensemble avant. Je suis curieuse de voir comment Edward se comporte avec ses amis.

« Les beignets de crabe et les bouchées de filet mignon. »

Je parcours le menu et mes yeux manquent de sortir de leur orbite. La nourriture ici est quasiment plus onéreuse que ma première voiture ! Pourquoi n’ai-je pas pensé à cet endroit pour mon premier rendez-vous avec Edward ? Je jette un coup d’œil à Edward et Emmett et constate qu’ils sont en grande discussion pour savoir si le cocktail aux pinces de crabe est meilleur que les beignets, aucunement préoccupés par les prix exorbitants.

Le serveur vient prendre notre commande de boissons et Edward commande le cocktail aux pinces de crabe après m’avoir demandé si je désire avoir quelque chose.

Rose se penche et murmure discrètement à mon oreille, « Tu aurais dû commander l’assiette de dégustation. »

Je regarde encore le menu et je manque de suffoquer. « Ça coûte quatre-vingts putains de dollars ! » Je siffle, m’efforçant de garder ma voix aussi basse que possible. « Pour une entrée ! »

Elle roule des yeux, ne comprenant visiblement pas ma réaction, et se cale dans sa chaise. Edward et Emmett nous regardent avec curiosité.

« Les secrets ne font pas les bons amis, » commente Emmett. « Ça vous ennuierait de partager avec le groupe ? »

« Euh, non. C’est un… euh… C’est un truc de filles, » je mens maladroitement. Je me demande si j’aurais commandé une assiette aussi coûteuse même lors de notre premier rancard. Je suppose que oui, mais dépenser autant d’argent – sur une entrée, rien de moins – semble totalement absurde. Il n’y a pas d’huître ou de pince de crabe dans le monde entier qui vaille quatre-vingts dollars.

Le serveur apporte notre vin et prend nos commandes. Je bois timidement une gorgée.

« Alors tu vas aller au mariage avec Bella ce samedi, hein ? » Demande Emmett en s’adressant à Edward. Mes sens se mettent en hyper-alerte à cette soudaine question.

« Oui, » répond laconiquement Edward.

« C’est super. J’y vais avec Rose. Hé, tu as choisi le poulet ou le steak ? »

Edward me regarde.

« Euh, steak, » je marmonne.

« Tu veux échanger, vieux ? Rose a pris le poulet pour nous deux. » Emmett fait une grimace.

« Tu aimes le poulet, » proteste Rose.

« Mais j’adore le steak. »

« Tu ne fais pas un échange. Tu essayes de compliquer les choses. Tu manges un steak ce soir – ça devrait te suffire. »

« Je pourrais manger un steak à tous les repas, à tous les jours. »

« Samedi n’est pas une journée en ton honneur. »

Edward prend ma main sous la table pendant qu’ils continuent de se chamailler. Nous échangeons un regard amusé, bien que je doute qu’il remarque que le mien est entremêlé de tourment intérieur.

« Alors, Edward, » commence Emmett, « tu as déjà fixé une date pour ton mariage ? » Il relève ses deux sourcils de manière suggestive. Je gémis intérieurement.

Edward s’éclaircit la voix. « Ça fait à peine deux semaines qu’on se connaît. » 

L’idée du mariage m’horrifie, et je ne suis pas la personne qui a des problèmes avec l’engagement. Je peux seulement imaginer l’effet que ça fait à ce pauvre Edward.

« Et alors ? » Questionne Emmett.

« Et alors ? » Répète Edward. Il a l’air atterré.

« Rose, montre-leur ce que je t’ai offert. »

Rose lève lentement sa main gauche pour nous montrer une bague en or blanc orné d’un diamant étincelant.

Edward reste bouche bée, en état de choc. J’ai vraiment l’impression que mes yeux vont sortir de ma tête et atterrir sur la table.

« S’agit-il… s’agit-il d’une bague de fiançailles ? » Je demande, horrifiée. Ils ne se connaissent pas depuis plus longtemps qu’Edward et moi. Sans compter que Rose ne m’a jamais parlé de ça.

Je suis un peu vexée qu’elle ne se soit pas confiée à moi. Elle semble s’en apercevoir.

« C’est une bague en symbole de promesse, » rectifie-t-elle. « Et je voulais te le dire, Bella. Mais nous avons pensé que ce serait amusant de vous faire croire que nous étions déjà fiancés. » Elle sourit à Emmett.

Je ne vois rien de drôle.

« Ouais, c’est hilarant, » je marmonne avec sarcasme.

« Oh, allons. Vous auriez dû voir vos bouilles, tous les deux, » dit Emmett. « C’était une plaisanterie, rien de plus. Mais je vais l’épouser un jour. » Il enroule ses bras autour d’une Rose complètement apaisée.

La tension entre Edward et moi grandit jusqu’à prendre des proportions gigantesques, conscients tous les deux que le mariage n’est nulle part à l’horizon pour nous. Que même une simple relation normale ne fait sans doute pas partie du paysage. 

Je baisse les yeux, refusant de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal à l’aise de toute ma vie.

La main d’Edward n’est plus nulle part près de la mienne.

« Mince alors, vous n’avez pas à avoir l’air si foutrement déprimé à ce sujet, » dit Rose avec raillerie. Je me rappelle mes bonnes manières in extremis et je leur offre des félicitations forcées, bien que je ne sois même pas sûre de la raison. Pour avoir fait une promesse ?

Ouais, bien sûr.

Edward soupire et fait la même chose. Il semble plus sincère, à ma grande surprise.

Le serveur nous apporte nos plats et nous commençons à manger.

« Mmm. Tu vois, Rose ? » Continue Emmett comme si de rien n’était. « Goûte-moi ce steak. Ensuite tu comprendras pourquoi ça pourrait remplacer tous les repas. » Il tient un morceau de viande juste devant son visage.

« Ce steak a coûté presque cinquante dollars, Emmett. Je ne pense pas que le steak au mariage va rencontrer les mêmes standards de qualité. »

« Un steak est un steak. Une vache est une vache. »

« Eh bien ce n’est pas vrai… » Commence-t-elle, et ensuite elle puise toutes les raisons pour lesquelles certaines vaches ont meilleur goût que d’autres.

J’essaye de me concentrer sur ma nourriture. Malgré son coût extravagant, je la goûte à peine.

Edward remarque mon comportement distant et se penche pour murmurer à mon oreille, « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Je hoche la tête, et ce n’est pas aussi forcé que je l’aurais imaginé.

« Oui, ça va. »

« Pas très subtil, hein ? » Demande-t-il, faisant référence à Rose et Emmett. Je jette un coup d’œil dans leur direction et je vois qu’ils sont maintenant en train d’argumenter si oui ou non la couleur du pelage d’une vache affecte son goût.

« Non. Mais je suis heureuse pour eux, » je marmonne, et il sourit.

« Moi aussi. »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez tous les deux ? » Nous interrompt Emmett d’une voix de stentor. Je grimace.

« On était seulement en train de se dire combien on est heureux pour vous, » répond Edward.

« Eh bien, merci, vieux. » Emmett a l’air franchement content. Rose et moi échangeons des regards – elle essaye silencieusement de me communiquer quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. 

« Je sais que pour certains ça peut sembler précipité, » poursuit Emmett, « mais Rose est la première fille pour qui j’éprouve ces sentiments depuis, eh bien… en fait jamais je n’ai éprouvé ce que je ressens pour elle avant. Il ne fait aucun doute pour moi que je vais l’épouser un jour. »

Rose lui répond avec un sourire des plus authentiques, et je sais qu’elle est heureuse. Ce qui, en retour, me rend heureuse. Je me sens un peu plus légère en dépit de tout, et la conversation commence à couler facilement.

Au moins quelqu’un a forgé une relation dans ce gâchis.

Quand tout le monde a terminé de manger, le serveur revient ramasser nos assiettes et nous offrir le dessert. Edward et moi en choisissons un à nous partager.

Emmett touche l’épaule d’Edward. « Hé, mec. Ça te dérangerait que je te dise un mot en privé ? »

Trois paires de yeux perplexes se braquent sur les siens, mais ça ne le décourage pas. Edward se lève avec circonspection.

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

« On revient tout de suite, beautés, » dit Emmett, embrassant Rose sur la joue. Edward me sourit et presse ma main, puis ils disparaissent tous les deux.

Rose et moi nous penchons immédiatement l’une vers l’autre. « Que sont-ils allés faire ? » Je lui demande.

« Je n’en ai aucune idée. Emmett ne m’a rien dit. »

« Est-ce mal de ma part de vouloir aller les espionner ? »

« Probablement. Est-ce mal de ma part de vouloir en faire autant ? Je n’ai même pas de raison, sinon d’être foutrement curieuse ! »

« C’est vrai, » je dis solennellement, et elle me lance un sourire narquois.

« Sérieusement, félicitations pour ta ‘bague de promise,’ » je continue, changeant de sujet. « J’ai juste été un peu soufflée au début. »

« Ça va, je comprends. Après coup je réalise que ce que nous avons fait était quelque peu crapuleux… tu sais, considérant ce que tu ressens envers Edward. Emmett n’a aucune idée, cependant. Alors ne le blâme pas. »

« Je ne ressens rien, » je mens, mais avant qu’elle ne puisse argumenter, un téléphone se met à sonner, nous surprenant toutes les deux. Nous regardons à la ronde.

« Je pense que ça vient de la poche d’Edward, » présume Rose, faisant allusion à la veste d’Edward qui est drapée au dossier de sa chaise. J’entreprends de farfouiller dans les poches, et Rose écarquille les yeux d’étonnement. « Est-ce que tu vas répondre à son téléphone ? » Interroge-t-elle, horrifiée.

« Je vais juste l’éteindre. Cet endroit est dans le genre… vraiment huppé. On n’est pas censé laisser son téléphone beugler à travers le restaurant ! » J’explique, et elle approuve de la tête. Surtout que les gens commencent à se retourner pour nous regarder.

Je trouve finalement l’objet vibrant et agaçant et je le sors de sa veste. Juste comme je m’apprête à peser sur le bouton pour faire cesser la sonnerie, je remarque le nom affiché à l’écran.

James.

Je me fige. Je suis sûre que mon visage perd toutes ses couleurs, car Rosalie devient instantanément anxieuse.

« Quoi ? Qu’y a-t-il ? » Siffle-t-elle. Elle tente de me prendre le téléphone des mains et y parvient.

« James ? » Grogne-t-elle. « Ce fils de pute. »

« Peut-être que ce n’est pas le même James. »

« Putain je rêve ? Il connaîtrait combien de James selon toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

Le téléphone a cessé de sonner de lui-même. Soudainement il bipe, indiquant qu’un message vient d’être envoyé. Les yeux de Rose dardent les miens.

« Il a envoyé un texto. »

Je ne dis rien.

« Lis-le ! » Elle me tend brusquement le portable.

« Rose ! Je ne peux pas ! » Je proteste.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Ce serait une atteinte à la vie privée. Et puis s’il me surprenait ? »

« Il ne va pas te surprendre. Je vais aller les retrouver et les distraire un peu. »

« Comment ? »

« Fais-moi confiance ! » Elle est en colère. En colère et irritée. Elle fourre le téléphone dans ma main avec force. « Tu l’aimes. T’as beau le nier autant que tu veux, je peux le dire. Donc si tu veux voir ce qu’il ressent vraiment pour toi, alors tu dois lire le message. Et vérifier s’il y en a d’autres qu’il aurait envoyés à James. » Elle tourne la tête en vitesse, regardant si Emmett et Edward sont dans les parages, puis reporte son attention sur moi.

« Je te garantis au moins cinq minutes, » dit-elle. « Maintenant lis-le ! »

Elle se glisse hors du restaurant et hors de vue, tel un agent double subitement en mission.

Je fixe le téléphone dans ma main, mon cœur martelant contre ma poitrine, une crainte nauséeuse pesant très lourd dans mon estomac. 

Je ne réfléchis pas davantage – je n’ai pas le temps – mais j’ai besoin de savoir. Il faut que je sache ce qu’Edward dit à James à mon sujet.

J’accède à ses messages.

Pourquoi ai-je l’impression que tu évites mes appels ? – J

Ce n’est pas si épouvantable. C’est même plutôt bien. Je sors frénétiquement de ses textos les plus récents et j’en cherche d’autres. Il y en a plusieurs de James.

Je t’avais dit que cette fille allait te donner du fil à retordre. On dirait vraiment qu’elle porte une putain de ceinture de chasteté, et bonne chance si tu trouves la clé, parce que c’est presque mission impossible – J

Je me sens nauséeuse. Est-ce qu’Edward parle de moi de cette façon ? Comme si je ne suis toujours rien de plus qu’un pari ? Juste une autre conquête ?

Je délaisse sa boîte d’entrées et je vais voir ses réponses, me limitant aux messages envoyés à James. Je peux entendre mon pouls dans mes oreilles. Tous les autres bruits dans le restaurant semblent avoir cessé.

Peut-être que tu devrais attendre que les 3 semaines soient presque écoulées – E

J’en vérifie un autre, et je paralyse.

Ma respiration s’arrête. Mon cœur s’arrête. Je suis pas mal sûre que le monde tout entier s’arrête.

Comme je l’ai déjà dit, elle n’est qu’un pari. Il me faudra seulement jusqu’à samedi pour mener rondement l’affaire, pas un jour de plus. Ensuite tu pourras mettre un terme à ta putain d’ingérence et sortir de nos vies pour de bon – E

À suivre…

 

Oups… Bella Bella, que vas-tu t’imaginer ?

À bientôt pour la suite.

Milk


	22. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22

 

EPOV

Emmett m’entraîne à l’extérieur du restaurant, passé les couples, les familles et les hommes d’affaires qui attendent une table. Il tombe une pluie fine, aussi restons-nous sous l’auvent à l’entrée.

« Qu’y a-t-il, Em ? » Je demande avec désinvolture. 

Il s’appuie contre le mur. « Alors, que se passe-t-il, mec ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire entre toi et Bella. »

Je sourcille. « J’ignore de quoi tu parles, » je réponds honnêtement.

« Tu l’aimes beaucoup. » C’est une déclaration, pas une question.

« Et alors ? Tu le savais déjà. »

« Je ne t’ai pas vu regarder une fille de cette façon-là depuis – eh bien, bordel. Des années, je crois. »

Était-ce si évident ? Je hausse les épaules avec légèreté, ne sachant pas où il veut en venir.

« Alors tu l’aimes ? Tu l’aimes vraiment ? »

« Oui, Emmett, » je dis, exaspéré. « Mais il y a plus que ça dans cette affaire. C’est compliqué. »

« Compliqué. » Il prononce le mot avec aversion. « Tu veux toujours tout rendre compliqué. Je vois la façon dont tu la regardes, vieux. Et je suis heureux pour toi, mec. Vraiment. Mais il faut que tu te forces, putain, à moins que tu ne veuilles la perdre. Ne lui cache rien – sois complètement honnête. » Son ton est feutré et son expression sérieuse.

Je suis perplexe. Emmett n’est jamais sérieux.

« Ça vient d’où, ça ? » Je lui demande. Je me mets soudainement en mode défensif, la pensée de Bella me quittant déplaisante et indésirable.

« Ça vient d’un ami. Je te parle comme un ami à un ami. Et n’oublions pas que je sors avec sa meilleure amie. On parle de toute cette merde, tu sais ? »

« Ouais, Em. Je l’avais deviné. » Je tire mes cheveux, agité.

« Il faut que tu sois honnête avec elle, » continue-t-il. « Les poulettes sont comme ça. Elles veulent tout savoir sur nous et elles n’aiment pas qu’on leur mente. »

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne suis pas honnête avec elle ? » Je questionne avec suspicion. C’est vrai que je ne le suis pas. Mais il ne le sait pas.

« Tu n’es jamais honnête avec les femmes, » dit-il simplement. Je ne confirme pas cette observation, mais je ne la démens pas non plus. « Et puis elle parle à Rose, et Rose me parle. Diable, j’en sais probablement davantage sur votre relation que toi-même. » 

Oh… Charmant.

« N’avez-vous jamais entendu parler du concept de vie privée ? Laisser un peu d’intimité aux gens ? » Je demande avec colère.

« Oh, allons, Edward. Pas la peine de t’arracher les cheveux. C’est sain de partager des choses avec sa douce moitié. »

« Oui, mais peut-être que tu pourrais exclure les choses qui ne sont pas de tes affaires. »

« Hé, je suis ici pour essayer de t’aider. Si tu aimes vraiment Bella, tu vas m’écouter. »

« Eh bien c’est génial, Emmett. Merci, » je réplique sarcastiquement. Je me sens encore très agacé, pour une raison inconnue. Je suis sûr que je vais bientôt entrer dans un état de surcharge émotionnelle.

Emmett ne comprend pas tout, mais comment le pourrait-il ? Il ne connaît même pas toute l’histoire. 

Mais il a raison. La seule chance que j’ai de passer à travers ceci est de tout raconter à Bella. Alors peut-être, par quelque miracle providentiel, pourrai-je la convaincre que je ne suis pas le plus gros trouduc que la terre ait engendré – que je l’aime vraiment et que je suis navré de l’avoir impliquée en premier lieu dans un des subterfuges de James. Et peut-être, seulement peut-être, qu’elle me pardonnera.

Mais je ne compte pas là-dessus. Me pardonnerais-je si j’étais à sa place ? Je n’en suis pas si sûr.

« Est-ce qu’on a terminé ? » Je demande plutôt rudement, mais Emmett est imperméable à mon ton brusque et il se contente de hausser les épaules.

« Je suppose que oui, vieux. Mais bordel… au moins réfléchis à propos de ce que je viens de te dire, » plaide-t-il.

« Mais oui, je le ferai, » je râle. Et bien que je sois irrité, et qu’on dirait que je dis ça juste pour apaiser mon ami, c’est la vérité.

Nous nous tournons pour rentrer à l’intérieur du restaurant, et nous voyons Rosalie se diriger vers nous alors que nous sommes presque à la porte. Elle trébuche dans ses talons et tombe sur les genoux, juste là, à l’entrée. Elle pousse un cri en heurtant le sol.

Emmett est à ses côtés avant même que je puisse réaliser ce qui s’est passé. Quelques personnes se tenant à proximité lui lancent des regards curieux, s’assurant qu’elle ne s’est pas blessée gravement. Je me précipite pour l’aider. 

« Je pense que je me suis tordu la cheville ! » Gémit-elle, agrippant son pied droit.

« Tiens, laisse-moi jeter un coup d’œil, » dit Emmett en repoussant gentiment sa main.

« Devrions-nous t’emmener à l’hôpital ? » Je demande, soucieux. « Je peux aller chercher Bella- »

« Non ! » Elle m’attrape par la manche de ma chemise, un éclat féroce dans ses yeux. « Non, contentez-vous de rester ici une seconde, je pense que la douleur est en train de se dissiper. J’ai juste besoin d’un moment, et ensuite vous pourrez m’aider à retourner à l’intérieur tous les deux. »

« Il se pourrait que tu doives faire examiner ta cheville, » s’entête Emmett avec inquiétude. « Ou du moins retourner à la maison pour appliquer de la glace dessus. »

Rosalie n’a toujours pas relâché ma chemise. Elle regarde Emmett droit dans les yeux et dit d’une voix calme et froide, « J’ai dit non, Emmett. Donne-moi juste une seconde. D’accord ? »

Emmett fronce les sourcils. Puis il acquiesce avec une expression entendue. « Okay, Rose. Comme tu voudras. »

Elle s’accroche à nous deux, refusant de perdre l’un ou l’autre de vue. Nous faisons des signes aux passants pour leur indiquer que tout va bien. Finalement, le gérant du restaurant vient nous parler, offrant de nous appeler une ambulance.

Rosalie finit par changer d’idée. « Bon d’accord. Je suppose que nous devrions probablement rentrer. Je vais mettre de la glace sur ma cheville et éviter de m’appuyer dessus pendant un moment. Edward, peux-tu aider Emmett à me ramener à la voiture ? »

Je suis surpris qu’Emmett n’insiste pas pour s’occuper d’elle tout seul – il est costaud, après tout, et pleinement capable – mais il enroule silencieusement le bras gauche de Rosalie autour de son épaule tout en attendant mon assistance. J’accours de l’autre côté et ensemble nous l’emmenons à la voiture.

Elle me remercie. Emmett sort quelques billets de son portefeuille et me les tend brusquement.

« Tiens mec. Et dis à Bella qu’on est désolés. »

J’agite la main, refusant son argent. « T’inquiète pas pour ça. Je vais m’en occuper. »

Rosalie me regarde, anxieuse mais soulagée. « Merci, Edward. Dis à Bella que je vais l’appeler dès que possible. »

« Bien sûr, Rosalie. J’espère que tu iras mieux. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Em. »

Il hoche la tête, et avec un dernier merci, il s’engouffre dans la voiture et ils s’en vont.

Je ne m’attarde pas sur le trottoir ; je m’empresse plutôt de réintégrer le restaurant et de me diriger vers Bella. C’est étrange comment c’est arrivé, et comment la soirée a changé soudainement. J’espère que Bella ne sera pas en colère que nous ne soyons pas venus la chercher avant que Rosalie ne quitte l’endroit.

Elle est seule à la table, deux amas de dessert reposant devant elle, intouchés. Elle est penchée vers l’avant, ses coudes sur la table, et ses yeux croisent les miens quand j’approche. Mais elle ne sourit pas.

« Hé, Bella. » Je m’assois à ses côtés, déjà à la recherche de mon portefeuille, et si je ne m’abuse, elle se raidit et s’éloigne subrepticement de moi.

« Où sont Rose et Emmett ? »

« Rosalie s’est tordu la cheville. Ils ont décidé de partir. Elle pouvait à peine marcher. »

Bella acquiesce, son expression s’assombrissant.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle s’adoucit instantanément, m’adressant un petit sourire. « Oui, ça va. En fait j’ai un horrible mal de tête tout à coup. »

Je sourcille, immédiatement soucieux. « As-tu pris quelque chose pour essayer de le faire passer ? »

« Je n’ai rien avec moi. »

« Veux-tu que nous partions tout de suite ? Nous pouvons arrêter quelque part en chemin et j’irai te chercher du Advil. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, me dévisageant curieusement. Puis elle baisse les yeux.

« Sûr. J’imagine que ce serait bien, » dit-elle tranquillement.

« Bon, alors laisse-moi juste régler l’addition en vitesse. » Je regarde à la ronde pour trouver notre serveur. « Veux-tu goûter au dessert ? » Je lui demande.

Elle secoue la tête. « Je n’ai pas faim. »

J’opine en signe de compréhension. Son mal de tête doit être vraiment terrible – elle bavait pratiquement d’envie juste à l’idée d’avoir du dessert il n’y a pas longtemps de ça. À présent elle semble manquer d’énergie ou de volonté ne serait-ce que pour sourire.

Finalement le serveur revient à notre table et prend ma carte, réapparaissant avec deux boîtes pour les desserts. Bella place le gâteau dans une des boîtes avec apathie pendant que je fais la même chose avec l’autre.

Nous marchons vers la voiture sans dire un mot. Je présume que Bella ne doit pas se sentir en état de tenir une conversation. Elle paraît distraite, et pas du tout inquiète au sujet de Rose, ce qui est étrange.

J’ouvre la portière pour elle et ensuite je m’empresse de m’installer derrière le volant.

« Veux-tu choisir un peu de musique ? » Je demande, indiquant mon iPod, mais je réalise alors que ce n’est peut-être pas une bonne idée. « En fait, j’imagine que tu préfères un environnement silencieux, vu ton mal de tête. »

Elle hausse les épaules avec indifférence. « Non ça va. On peut écouter ce que tu veux. »

Mais je suis seulement préoccupé par son bien-être. « Je vais m’abstenir, » je réponds.

C’est vraiment bizarre comment son mal de tête est apparu subitement. Je me demande si elle souffre de migraines – je n’en ai jamais eue, mais j’ai entendu dire qu’elles pouvaient vraiment pourrir l’existence. Certains de mes employés sont parfois obligés de s’absenter du travail quand ils en ont.

Je la regarde et fronce les sourcils, me demandant si la douleur qu’elle endure est à ce point sévère.

Bella regarde dans le vague par la vitre de son côté tandis que je conduis. Le silence entre nous est sinistre, mais je ne tente pas de forcer la conversation, au cas où cela empirerait son mal de tête. À la place je laisse mes pensées errer.

Ce qu’Emmett m’a dit me revient en mémoire. Sois honnête avec elle. Mais est-ce vraiment si simple ? Je peux lui dire tout ce que j’ai fait et le raisonnement derrière chaque action, mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu’elle considérera la possibilité de me pardonner ? Juste parce que je ferais preuve d’honnêteté ?

J’ai de sérieux doutes. Une énorme part de moi craint qu’elle ne me donnera pas l’occasion de m’expliquer ; une part encore plus grosse craint qu’elle m’écoutera et qu’elle me détestera malgré tout.

Je ne peux pas la blâmer. Pas vraiment. Et c’est pourquoi je suis certain qu’elle ne voudra plus rien avoir à faire avec moi.

Voilà pourquoi je suis terrifié. 

Quand donc ai-je permis à quelqu’un comme Bella de signifier quelque chose pour moi ? Ça fait à peine deux semaines que je la connais, et pourtant elle a réussi à s’infiltrer sous ma peau et dans ma tête comme personne d’autre. Mes pensées sont remplies d’elle quand elle n’est pas dans les parages – nos conversations, ses regards coquets, son sourire magnifique, la façon dont elle frémit sous moi quand elle se laisse aller…

Je peux me sentir durcir juste à la pensée de l’autre nuit. Je lui jette un coup d’œil, mais elle ne me porte pas du tout attention. Je me retiens je m’ajuster, ne voulant pas mettre l’emphase sur mon problème, mais elle ne regarde même pas dans ma direction.

Plus nous approchons de son appartement, plus je réalise que je dois montrer que j’ai des couilles et lui dire. Ce n’est pas comme si le pari allait disparaître par magie ; même si je l’ignorais, même si j’essayais de courtiser Bella de façon normale – parce qu’elle m’intéresse vraiment – je serais toujours hanté par le pari, qui me causerait tellement de culpabilité et d’angoisse que je ne pourrais même pas fonctionner de manière rationnelle. Et puis il y a toujours le risque qu’elle découvre le pot aux roses, ce qui ne finirait jamais bien. Pas si je ne suis pas honnête. Mais si je lui dis au sujet du pari et qu’elle ne veut plus rien savoir de moi, alors je perds. Alice n’y gagnera rien comme je l’avais espéré, et Jasper non plus. Et James sera sans doute dans le paysage plus souvent.

Mais qu’est-ce que j’espère, au juste ? Que Bella me pardonnera et qu’elle restera près de moi ? Qu’elle couchera avec moi même si elle sait à propos du pari ? De gagner à la fois le pari et Bella ?

Seulement dans un monde parfait. Mais je peux uniquement espérer accomplir ceci en lui disant. En vidant mon cœur et en priant qu’elle ne m’haïsse pas. Sinon je perdrai d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Bella continue de détourner le regard, mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure, perdue dans ses pensées. Putain, je ne peux même pas imaginer être avec quelqu’un d’autre lorsqu’elle est si proche de moi. Elle remue des émotions en moi qui étaient dormantes depuis si longtemps, et je sais que je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire en espérant que la situation passera. Il faut que je fasse de mon mieux pour corriger les choses, même si ça veut dire que je prends un risque.

Mais quand ? Pas ce soir. Avec ce mal de tête, elle veut probablement seulement se détendre. Je suis sûr que ma confession ne ferait que rendre son malaise mille fois pire. Pour être honnête, il n’y a vraiment rien que j’aimerais plus que de peut-être lui préparer un bain ou lui masser les pieds jusqu’à ce qu’elle se sente mieux. Elle avait vraiment l’air d’aimer ça quand je lui ai massé le dos l’autre soir.

Je me gare à une station d’essence et me dépêche de lui acheter des antalgiques et une bouteille d’eau. Elle les prend sans poser de questions, m’offrant un petit sourire en guise de remerciement.

Merde. Elle doit vraiment se sentir très mal.

Nous sommes de retour à son appartement avant même que je ne le réalise. Je n’ai pas eu assez de temps pour réfléchir à mes options, et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Mais je sais que ce soir n’est pas un bon moment. Ce soir, je vais juste prendre soin d’elle.

Je marche de son côté du véhicule pour ouvrir sa portière et l’aider à sortir. Elle accepte ma main mais s’éloigne encore de moi la seconde qu’elle est sur ses pieds. 

Je ne lui demande pas si je peux l’accompagner chez elle. Je sais tout simplement que je dois rester avec elle, pour l’aider de quelque façon que ce soit. Mais mon raisonnement est en partie égoïste – je me sens comme si nous n’avions presque pas eu de temps ensemble ce soir, et certainement pas de temps en tête-à-tête, et l’idée de partir maintenant et de ne pas la revoir avant samedi ne m’enchante pas du tout.

Mais à cet instant elle se tourne vers moi, ses yeux sans chaleur, exténués, austères. « Je pense que je vais monter et me mettre au lit, » dit-elle. « Je suis navrée de couper court à notre soirée. C’est juste que je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. »

Tous mes espoirs, toutes mes attentes, semblent tomber de ma poitrine et atterrir à mes pieds comme une charge de douze tonnes.

« Je peux rester un moment et t’aider, » je dis pathétiquement. Je ne suis simplement pas prêt à partir.

« Ça ne servirait à rien. Je vais juste aller me coucher. »

En toute honnêteté, j’aimerais m’allonger avec elle et rester jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’assoupisse. C’est un sentiment terrifiant – et pourtant il n’est pas entièrement importun.

« Puis-je au moins te reconduire à ton appartement ? » Je lui demande. Je veux au moins m’assurer qu’elle se rende chez elle sans encombre.

« Je peux m’arranger, mais merci. »

« Je me sentirais vraiment mieux si tu me laissais monter avec toi, » je proteste. « Tu sembles un petit peu pâle. » C’est vrai – sa peau généralement claire l’est encore plus dans la lumière du crépuscule.

Elle soupire et finit par céder. « D’accord, allons-y. »

Le parcours jusqu’à son étage est aussi tranquille que le trajet en voiture. Nous ne parlons pas et elle ne me regarde pas. Pas avant que nous ne soyons à sa porte.

Elle glisse sa clé dans la serrure et se tourne enfin vers moi. « Merci pour le dîner, » dit-elle. « Je vais appeler Rose pour vérifier comment elle va. »

« Tu devrais probablement te reposer, » je suggère.

Elle sourit, mais ce n’est pas le même sourire magnifique que j’ai l’habitude de voir. C’est un sourire triste et peiné.

Un mal de tête vicieux peut-il vraiment en être la seule cause ?

« Je le ferai, ne t’inquiète pas. Je te parlerai plus tard. »

Elle ne m’embrasse pas pour me dire au revoir. Elle ne m’étreint pas. Elle ne me donne aucune indication qu’elle a apprécié la soirée, ou qu’elle veut me revoir.

Elle se glisse à l’intérieur en silence et ferme la porte derrière elle, me laissant seul dans le corridor.

ooo

BPOV

Je m’effondre contre la porte une fois qu’Edward est hors de vue et je prie pour qu’il ne s’attarde pas dans le couloir. Je ne pense pas que je puisse continuer de l’avoir dans mon champ de vision plus longtemps. Pas après cet épouvantable texto. Je frissonne juste d’y penser.

C’était toute l’information dont j’avais besoin. J’ai jeté un coup d’œil à d’autres messages, mais celui-là semblait être le pire de tous. J’ai eu presque trois minutes à tuer après avoir remis le téléphone dans sa poche avant qu’il ne revienne dans le restaurant.

Ou, devrais-je dire, trois minutes pour réfléchir.

Après avoir passé tout ce temps à penser qu’il pouvait possiblement voir plus en moi, il s’avère que j’avais tort. Je ne suis toujours qu’un pari pour lui. Il est toujours avide de le gagner. Et au plus tard samedi ? Après la noce, peut-être ? S’imagine-t-il que nous sommes en train de tourner une suite au putain de film Garçons sans honneur et que je vais simplement me retrouver au pieu avec lui après avoir regardé Leah et Jake échanger leurs vœux ?

Heureusement que j’ai disposé de ces trois minutes. Sinon je me serais probablement transformée en furie dès qu’il serait revenu à la table. J’aurais pu le poignarder à la gorge avec mon couteau à steak. Ensuite j’aurais probablement effectué la RCR sur lui ou quelque chose, parce que bordel de merde, je ne tiens toujours pas à le voir mourir. Je l’aime encore foutrement, et en même temps je le déteste pour ça.

Et Rose, que Dieu la bénisse. Elle a fait semblant de se tordre la cheville ? Eh bien, j’espère qu’elle a vraiment juste fait semblant. Elle ferait à peu près n’importe quoi si elle pense que c’est dans mon intérêt. 

Toute cette turbulence émotionnelle vécue ce soir m’a exténuée. J’ai éprouvé de la colère, de la tristesse, puis de l’humiliation. Je n’arrive pas à croire que je me sois enfoncée si profondément avec lui – que je sois allée jusqu’à le défendre devant Rose et que je l’aie laissé me procurer un orgasme sur le canapé, putain de bon Dieu. Je veux dire, c’était quoi ce petit manège ?

C’était parce que je l’aime beaucoup. Mais il arrive qu’aimer beaucoup quelqu’un ne soit pas suffisant. Ce n’est pas suffisant si ce quelqu’un ne nous aime pas en retour. 

Ursula m’assaille aussitôt que j’entre dans l’appartement, encerclant immédiatement mes jambes et se frottant contre moi. Elle miaule désespérément.

Je lui prépare sa pâtée machinalement. Je dépose le bol par terre avant que la nourriture ait eu le temps de ramollir et elle lève le nez dessus avec dédain.

Et là j’aperçois mon sofa. Mon putain de sofa, qui n’a jamais été particulièrement beau, mais qui à présent paye encore moins de mine à cause des lambeaux de tissu pendant d’un des accoudoirs. Ursula se dandine autour sans vergogne, se lamentant encore pour faire savoir qu’elle est ‘trop-bonne-pour-de-la-nourriture-pour-chat-dure-comme-des-cailloux,’ ne montrant aucun regret pour ce qu’elle a fait.

Je devrais avoir des envies de meurtres à son égard. Mais je me sens juste… engourdie. Je me fiche du sofa et du reste.

Je prends une douche sans me préoccuper de nettoyer son bac à litière. Ensuite je me prépare pour la nuit, même s’il est à peine 21h.

Mon téléphone sonne et c’est Rosalie. Je ne suis pas sûre d’être prête à lui parler – à admettre qu’elle avait raison depuis le début – alors je ne réponds pas.

J’ai encore l’impression que je peux sentir l’odeur d’Edward, ce qui est ridicule étant donné que nous nous sommes à peine touchés ce soir. Je regarde vers ma commode, sa forme peu distinguable dans l’obscurité, et je l’imagine embrassant mon cou alors qu’il se tient derrière moi. Je me suis sentie authentiquement heureuse pendant ce bref instant, et l’idée de ne plus jamais l’embrasser me cause presque une douleur physique. 

Et puis il a été si attentionné ce soir quand il croyait que j’avais un mal de tête. Si dévoué. Il serait resté avec moi – je sais qu’il l’aurait fait. Et si je n’avais pas lu ces messages, je l’aurais laissé faire avec bonheur. 

Mais maintenant, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me demander si ce soir – si tout – n’a été qu’une mise en scène. Je me demande s’il a seulement prétendu se tracasser au sujet de mon mal de tête comme partie d’un plan pour entrer dans mes bonnes grâces, et subséquemment, dans mon lit. 

Je soupire bruyamment. 

On dirait encore que sa présence est partout autour de moi, mon esprit conjurant des images dont je me fiche éperdument. C’est comme si mon subconscient s’accrochait à ce qui reste de lui, comme s’il savait que c’est tout ce qu’il a laissé.

Je demeure allongée là pendant longtemps. J’ai oublié de fermer la porte, si bien qu’au bout d’un moment Ursula pénètre dans la pièce et bondit miraculeusement sur le lit. Qui aurait cru que les gros chats pouvaient sauter ? Elle pétrit les couvertures pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement s’installer à mes côtés.

Elle est à plusieurs centimètres de moi, et je ne l’ai pas touchée, mais je l’entends ronronner. Ça fait presque vibrer le lit, et pour une quelconque raison, je trouve le bruit apaisant.

Je tends la main pour la caresser et le ronronnement s’intensifie. 

Je réalise plusieurs choses à ce moment-là. Ursula est une très grosse chatte – ce n’est pas tout le monde qui la trouverait belle – elle a une drôle d’odeur et elle perd ses poils en quantité énorme, sans compter qu’elle n’a aucune manière quand elle mange. Elle n’a pas son pareil pour laisser des traces ‘explosives’ de son passage dans le bac à litière. Mais elle est là, malgré toutes ces choses, parfaitement contente d’être simplement installée sur le lit et de ronronner toute la nuit.

Qu’est-ce que j’essaye de prouver aux gens ? Quelle importance ce qu’ils pensent de moi ? S’ils ont franchement une opinion moindre de moi parce que j’ai eu ma part de relations qui n’ont pas fonctionné, alors ils ne connaissent pas vraiment la véritable Bella Swan de toute manière. Ceux qui comptent dans ma vie ne me jugeraient pas sur un truc aussi insignifiant. Ils m’apprécieraient inconditionnellement. 

Je ne suis même pas particulièrement copine avec eux, et pourtant je me tue à essayer de prouver qu’ils ont tout faux à mon sujet. Et pour quoi ? Pour qu’ils m’aiment ? Pour qu’ils aient une plus haute opinion de moi ?

Pourquoi leur opinion aurait-elle même de l’importance ?

Je me redresse et j’attrape mes clés. Je passe la porte de mon appartement moins de deux minutes plus tard, laissant une Ursula très déprimée dans mon sillage.

J’appelle Rose en montant dans ma voiture pour lui faire savoir que je m’en viens la voir, juste au cas où elle serait au milieu d’une ‘baise d’enfer’ avec Emmett – je n’aimerais vraiment pas les surprendre en train de faire ça. Il s’avère qu’elle n’est pas seule, mais elle accepte avec empressement de venir me retrouver chez moi pour bavarder entre filles.

Je remonte péniblement à l’appart et je fais les cent pas dans mon salon. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma personne. Je relis quelques-uns des messages d’Edward, déformant les mots pour trouver une raison de le détester.

Mensonges. Ce n’est qu’un ramassis de mensonges.

Même les textos les plus gentils sont des mensonges ! Forcément. Il n’avait qu’un seul but avec cette mascarade – mettre la triste et abstinente Bella dans son lit pour pouvoir se vanter et peut-être collecter quelques centaines de dollars ou quelque chose. Quoi d’autre que du fric peut être en jeu quand les hommes font des paris ?

J’aurais dû savoir que quiconque s’associe avec James ne pouvait que lui ressembler !

Rose entre dans l’appartement sans frapper quand elle arrive. Elle me regarde avec circonspection, toujours dans le noir au sujet de l’information que j’ai trouvée. Sa démarche est lente, et je présume qu’elle prend des précautions après m’avoir découverte dans un tel état de frénésie.

Elle se tient à trois mètres de moi, à proximité de la porte. 

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Me demande-t-elle.

Je me fige et la regarde. Je suis certaine que mon trouble est évident dans mon expression. « Non. »

« Que disaient les textos ? » S’enquiert-elle, son ton indiquant clairement qu’elle n’acceptera pas que je lui raconte de balivernes. Elle veut la vérité, et elle ne me laissera pas me défiler.

Je pousse un profond soupir et m’affale sur le canapé. Mon cerveau tourne à toute vitesse et mes pensées me viennent en grappes incompréhensibles. Je n’arrive pas à donner un sens à ce que je ressens exactement en ce moment.

Je regarde Rose, plaidant silencieusement pour qu’elle parvienne à donner un sens à ce gâchis.

« Il a dit qu’il devrait être en mesure de coucher avec moi au plus tard samedi et que je ne suis toujours qu’un pari. » Je crache les mots de façon précipitée comme pour m’en débarrasser le plus vite possible. J’entends Rose haleter de manière très audible à travers la pièce. Elle se tient devant moi en seulement trois enjambées rapides. 

« Putain, est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ? » Siffle-t-elle. Elle paraît surprise, mais n’est-ce pas ce à quoi elle s’attendait depuis le début ?

Je fronce les sourcils, confuse.

« Non. C’est exactement comme tu avais dit. »

« Je ne pensais pas… Je veux dire… Emmett avait l’air si sûr… »

Mes yeux dardent les siens. « Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Elle s’assoit à mes côtés, aussi morne que moi. « Emmett a parlé à Edward et… je ne sais pas. Il pensait qu’il t’aimait. Je veux dire t’aimait comme dans t’aimer beaucoup. »

Je souffle de colère, ni amusée, ni étonnée. Depuis quand Emmett a-t-il des pensées rationnelles au sujet de quoi que ce soit ?

« Eh ben, il avait tort, » je réplique d’un ton maussade.

« Je suis désolée, Bella. »

J’attends qu’elle me dise ‘je te l’avais bien dit,’ mais ça ne vient pas. J’ai envie de pleurer. Je peux sentir mon irritation se muer une fois de plus en tristesse, et j’essuie mes yeux à la hâte, tout à fait consciente que mon visage est en train de virer au rouge à force de tout garder à l’intérieur.

Rose m’entoure de ses bras et me donne un gros câlin. Je pense que c’est la première fois que nous nous étreignons de la sorte. Et finalement, le barrage se rompt, libérant non seulement mes larmes, mais toutes mes craintes et mon insécurité – toute mon affliction et ma convoitise pour cet homme défendu – que j’avais essayé de garder cachées.

Elle m’écoute en silence, ne portant aucun jugement. Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. À la fin, je me sens comme si un énorme poids avait été enlevé de mes épaules. Je me sens plus légère, comme si je pouvais enfin respirer à nouveau. 

Mes pensées ne me viennent pas plus clairement, mais je m’y attendais. Du moins pour ce soir. 

Rose se détache de moi pour m’évaluer. Ses yeux ne sont plus que deux minces fentes, qui m’observent avec sérieux. « Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demande-t-elle, et encore une fois je suis surprise. Je suis surprise qu’elle n’exige pas instantanément de moi que je fasse simplement les choses à sa manière.

« Je ne sais pas, j’ai juste – argh ! » J’essuie mon visage avec colère. Les larmes ont finalement arrêté, et je suis irritée une fois de plus.

Bon Dieu, j’ai des sautes d’humeur plus rapides que celles de Susan Boyle. 

« Eh bien, lui as-tu dit quelque chose ? »

« Non ! »

J’y ai pensé, en vérité. L’idée m’a traversé de crier après lui en plein milieu de ce restaurant huppé. Mais il fallait d’abord que je regagne mon aplomb. Je voulais avoir les idées claires quand tout serait révélé – je voulais être certaine de ce que j’allais exactement lui dire.

« As-tu toujours l’intention de l’emmener au mariage ? » Elle m’observe prudemment, comme si elle avait peur de la réponse. Je prends mon temps avant de répondre.

« Probablement… pas. Je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer ce petit jeu, » j’admets lentement. « Je suis épuisée. Et je me sens tellement… stupide. » Bon Dieu, combien je me sens stupide !

Rose hoche la tête pour montrer qu’elle comprend. Elle se sent probablement stupide pour moi. Quand on sympathise avec la stupidité de l’autre et tout ça.

« Je veux juste faire quelque chose, » je continue. « Je veux faire en sorte qu’il se sente vraiment merdique d’avoir fait ce pari. »

« Pour être honnête, Bella, je pense qu’il se sent déjà merdique. »

Ça vient d’où, ça ? Où diable est passée Rose ?

« Pas assez merdique, apparemment. Il croit qu’il peut tout simplement se servir de moi ? Pour qui se prend-il de toute façon ? » Je crache avec fureur.

Rosalie choisit sagement de ne pas répondre.

« Ça me fait tellement chier. Tu avais raison. J’aurais dû t’écouter. Je suppose que j’espérais… » Je laisse ma phrase en suspens, et le bras de Rose est soudainement à nouveau dans mon dos.

« Voir le bon côté des gens n’est pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose, Bella, » dit-elle.

« Ça l’est quand il n’y a rien de bon à voir. »

« Je ne pense pas qu’Edward soit sincèrement une mauvaise personne. En dépit de toute cette merde, Emmett le tient encore en haute estime. Et franchement, j’ai confiance au jugement d’Emmett. Il ne serait pas ami avec Edward depuis tout ce temps s’il était comme James ou pire encore. »

Je veux la croire. Je veux vraiment, vraiment croire que le texto était juste un malentendu d’une manière ou d’une autre. Qu’Edward ne pensait pas vraiment ces choses.

« Le message disait qu’il allait coucher avec moi au plus tard samedi. Et qu’ensuite James pourrait sortir de nos vies pour de bon, » je dis à Rosalie. « Il a dit ‘nos.’ Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Parle-t-il de vous deux ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Comment pourrais-je le savoir alors que j’ignore tout des termes de ce foutu pari ? Qui sait, il parle peut-être de lui et Lauren. » Le nom de cette fille semble venimeux en quittant mes lèvres. Je deviens malade rien que d’imaginer qu’il va courir dans ses bras quand cette histoire sera terminée. Lauren partageant le lit d’Edward ; sa langue à elle dans sa bouche à lui, son corps couvrant le sien alors qu’elle lui donne tout ce que je ne lui ai pas donné…

Je veux vomir, là maintenant, dans le living-room.

« Bella, on dirait que tu vas être malade, » intervient Rose, secouant légèrement mes épaules. « Peut-être que tu devrais t’allonger. »

Je secoue furieusement la tête, laissant tomber mon visage dans mes mains.

« Je vais bien. Je vais bien, » je répète. Mais c’est tellement évident que je ne vais pas bien. Je jette un coup d’œil furtif à Rose. « Rose, il y a une bouteille de tequila dans mon congélateur. Irais-tu la chercher pour moi ? » Je demande innocemment.

Elle écarquille les yeux de surprise, mais elle se lève sans dire un mot pour aller sortir la bouteille et des verres à shooter. Elle revient et remplit les deux petits verres, m’en offrant un.

« À ta santé, » marmonne-t-elle, faisant légèrement tinter son verre contre le mien, et ensemble nous faisons cul sec. 

Ça brûle. Ça brûle et ça me rend un peu nauséeuse – je m’envoie rarement des shots d’alcool fort – mais c’est aussi très bon.

C’est tellement bon que j’en prends un autre. 

Après mon troisième, mes pensées fonctionnent au ralenti. Je décide d’en rester là – je voulais seulement quelque chose pour me relaxer, pour atténuer un petit peu la douleur. Je voulais un truc pour m’aider à ralentir et à faire face à la situation.

Rose fait cul sec seulement deux fois. Elle semble être encore assez lucide.

Je la regarde avec une détermination farouche dans les yeux. Je sais enfin ce que je dois faire. Il se peut que ça ne soit pas la meilleure décision, et il se peut que ça ne soit pas honorable. Ça ne rendrait certainement pas ma mère fière de moi.

Mais j’ai besoin de le faire. J’ai besoin de… vengeance.

« Rose, je veux vraiment le faire payer pour avoir fait ce pari sur moi, » je dis gravement. « Pour avoir fait ce pari sur n’importe quelle femme. »

Parce que nous sommes des personnes. Je suis une personne. Et si je ne me respecte pas, comment puis-je espérer que les hommes me respectent ?

Elle acquiesce et soupire. « Je pensais bien qu’on en arriverait là. » Elle se redresse un peu, ses yeux rétrécissant malicieusement, et je souris. Je souris parce que je sais que Rose est de retour, et qu’elle va se faire un plaisir de m’aider de toutes les façons qu’elle le pourra.

« Je crois que j’ai une idée, » dit-elle. « Mais ça va exiger beaucoup de self control de ta part. »

J’opine, impatiente d’entendre ses suggestions, car en ce moment je suis ouverte à peu près à n’importe quoi.

 

À suivre…

Connaissant Rosalie, son plan risque d’être… diabolique.

À bientôt.

Milk


	23. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23

 

BPOV

J’ai une nuit très agitée. Je me tourne et me retourne sans arrêt dans mon lit, à un point tel qu’Ursula saute en bas et quitte ma chambre. Je finis par renoncer au sommeil et je prends un bain chaud. J’espère que l’eau chaude me calmera, mais à la place elle semble conjurer un autre épisode d’apitoiement sur moi-même jusqu’à ce que mes larmes se mêlent au liquide, preuve que je suis littéralement entourée par mon chagrin.

Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi mal depuis… eh bien, en fait je ne me rappelle pas m’être jamais sentie aussi mal. Et certainement pas quand James m’a larguée. Non, je n’avais ressenti que de la colère à ce moment-là.

Mais à présent, avec un plan en tête et la volonté de le mener à bien, je devrais me sentir mieux au sujet de toute cette affaire, pas vrai ? Eh bien non, pas même un tout petit peu. J’espère que ça changera quand tout ça sera derrière moi.

Il mérite ce que je lui réserve. Une fois que les choses auront été révélées au grand jour – une fois que je lui aurai dit ce que je ressens vraiment – les choses vont changer.

S’il vous plaît, bon Dieu. Faites que ça change.

Je reste dans le bain jusqu’à ce que l’eau soit froide. Ensuite j’en sors, je me rhabille et je bois un peu de NyQuil. Je me réveille avec une heure de retard le matin suivant, mais ça n’a pas d’importance de toute façon – j’appelle au travail pour dire que je suis malade.

ooo

EPOV

J’avais prévu rester à Seattle cette nuit, mais soudainement – après avoir été si efficacement viré par Bella – je n’ai plus aucune raison de le faire. Je dois me rendre au boulot très tôt, et c’est donc plus logique de retourner à Olympia ce soir.

Alors je conduis. En silence. Et mes pensées s’emballent et vagabondent, et me rendent presque fou.

Je ne pouvais pas tout raconter à Bella ce soir. Du moins pas sans le laisser échapper malgré son mal de tête et possiblement provoquer un terrible choc chez elle. Mais demain est un autre jour – demain il faut que je lui dise, mal de tête ou pas.

Parce qu’Emmett a raison, l’enfoiré. Il a beau être un idiot quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du temps, il sait comment faire fonctionner une relation. Il l’a toujours su. Et aussi difficile que ce soit à admettre, il a probablement raison au sujet de tout ce qu’il a dit. 

Parce qu’au fond, je suis d’accord avec lui. Je sais que c’est vrai. Et je sais ce que je dois faire, peu importe combien c’est difficile.

Emmett me téléphone sur le chemin du retour, mais j’ignore son appel. Je n’ai plus envie de parler, d’autant plus que j’ai une bonne idée de ce que sera son sujet de conversation de prédilection. Il laisse un message sur ma boîte vocale, mais je ne l’écoute pas non plus.

Il est tard quand je rentre chez moi. Je me déshabille en ne gardant que mon boxer, et j’appelle Bella, espérant vérifier comment elle va et si son mal de tête la fait toujours souffrir autant, mais elle ne répond pas. Je présume qu’elle dort déjà.

J’écoute le message d’Emmett en vitesse – il m’exhorte à le rappeler, disant qu’il a un truc important à me dire, mais je l’ignore. Peu importe ce que c’est, ça peut attendre.

Il m’envoie un texto. 

Où es-tu, putain de bordel ? Rappelle-moi – Em

Je me déconnecte et j’obtiens un bref aperçu de mes autres messages. J’en vois un de James que je ne reconnais pas et je fronce les sourcils. 

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu évites mes appels ? – J

Je vérifie l’heure à laquelle le message a été envoyé et je réalise que je l’ai reçu ce soir. Je ne me souviens pas l’avoir reçu. Pourrais-je avoir accidentellement appuyé sur le bouton dans ma poche ? C’est possible…

Je commence à faire défiler tous mes messages, sur un coup de tête, et ce que je vois me fais grimacer. Certains sont de Lauren et d’autres filles, et certains sont de James. Je remarque celui que j’ai envoyé à James – celui dans lequel je prétends que Bella n’est toujours qu’un pari pour moi – et je ricane à l’absurdité de mon mensonge. De toute évidence ce n’est plus vrai, et le fait que je puisse essayer de prétendre le contraire est simplement ridicule.

Je n’aime même pas l’idée qu’un tel message soit sur mon téléphone. Dans une poussée soudaine de paranoïa, j’efface tout le contenu de ma boîte de réception, les messages reçus ainsi que ceux envoyés.

Je m’allonge et ferme les yeux, mais il y a quelque chose qui me trouble. Je cherche la source de mon malaise, je ne la trouve pas, et pourtant je n’arrive pas à me détendre.

Le sommeil ne me vient pas facilement.

ooo

BPOV

« Tu t’es absentée de ton travail ? Tu ne vas pas t’attirer d’ennuis, hein ? » Rosalie se tracasse au sujet de mon bien-être, ne se préoccupant pas du fait qu’elle me passe un appel en douce pendant qu’elle-même est au boulot.

Il est presque midi, et je viens juste de sortir du lit. J’ai botté Ursula hors de ma chambre il y a des heures de ça. Elle a hurlé à ma porte pendant ce qui a semblé un bon quatre heures d’affilée, de nouveau affamée, sans doute, mais le bruit est généralement passé inaperçu. C’est comme si tout ce qui est sans rapport avec Edward sortait systématiquement de mon esprit.

Je lui prépare à manger de manière automatique.

« C’est la première fois en deux ans que je m’absente du travail, » je réponds. 

« Jésus Christ. Sérieusement ? Et qu’arrive-t-il avec tes jours de maladie ? »

« Je les mets toujours en réserve. »

« Tu as de la veine. Si on n’utilise pas les nôtres, on les perd à la fin de l’année. Tout le monde semble toujours choper une mystérieuse infection quand arrive décembre. »

Je n’ai pas vraiment envie de parler de mes jours de maladie – ou de quoi que ce soit, d’ailleurs – mais ça constitue une distraction et j’en ai grandement besoin.

« Eh bien, je suppose que moi aussi je les utiliserais dans ces circonstances, » je dis. Ma voix semble morne même à mes propres oreilles. Rose pousse un profond soupir.

« Tu es sûre que ça va, toi ? Je pourrais quitter le boulot plus tôt, tu sais. Il faut bien que j’utilise ces jours de maladie de toute façon. »

« Non, je vais bien. Je pense que je vais aller courir un peu ou quelque chose. Me préparer comme je peux pour ce qui s’en vient. » J’essaye de paraître positive, mais j’échoue misérablement.

Rose respire plus fort dans le récepteur. « Ça fait des mois que tu n’as pas couru. »

« Tais-toi. Tu sais que ça n’arrivera probablement pas, » je dis avec pétulance, et Rose glousse en acquiesçant.

« Tu sais, Bella, tu n’as pas à faire ça si tu ne veux pas, » dit-elle gentiment. Je renifle dans le téléphone.

« T’essayes de me faire changer d’avis ? » Je demande. « Depuis quand fais-tu partie du ‘Team Edward ?’ »

« Je ne suis pas ‘Team Edward,’ » dit-elle d’un ton hautain. « T’as juste l’air vraiment déprimé. Franchement je ne suis pas certaine que ça te fera te sentir mieux. »

« Bien sûr que si. Ça lui pend au bout du nez depuis un bon moment, » je lui assure. J’erre dans la cuisine – autour du corps massif d’Ursula qui est actuellement penchée sur son bol de pâtée – et je sors les céréales et le lait. Je me sers un petit bol et je mange au comptoir en restant debout.

« Nous pouvons toujours penser à un truc qui ne sera pas aussi – barbare. »

« Ce n’est pas si terrible que ça, » je soutiens. Je suis contrariée de manière irrationnelle ; je redoute déjà mon plan, et le fait que Rose ne me supporte pas de manière absolue est inquiétant. « Ce n’est pas comme si j’allais le blesser dans ses sentiments, » je poursuis. Non pas qu’il en ait. « Il va perdre le pari et être obligé de m’écouter. C’est plutôt ingénieux. »

« Je suppose, » dit-elle prudemment. Je roule des yeux.

« C’était ton idée ! »

« Je sais ! Et tu as raison, ça relève du génie, » dit-elle avec plus d’assurance. « Je tiens juste à vérifier que c’est quelque chose que tu veux faire. »

« Je ne le ferais pas si je ne voulais pas le faire, » je réplique. J’entends un bruissement en arrière-plan et Rose parle brièvement à quelqu’un d’autre. Elle retourne à notre conversation.

« Écoute, Bella, il faut que j’y aille. Vas-tu m’appeler avant de te rendre chez lui ? Peut-être que je pourrai y aller d’un petit discours d’encouragement avant que tu partes, » dit-elle.

« Bien sûr, » j’approuve.

Quand elle raccroche, je m’attarde dans la cuisine, ne voulant pas m’asseoir sur mon sofa en lambeaux et tentant d’éviter mon lit à tout prix. Dormir toute la journée est la dernière chose dont j’ai besoin. Je ne parviendrais jamais à me mettre dans le bon état d’esprit de cette façon-là. 

Je parcours mon téléphone, cherchant les numéros, jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe sur son nom. Je le fixe pendant un moment, me demandant comment quelque chose qui causait ces petits picotements de plaisir il y a quelques jours est soudainement devenu une source d’angoisse et de regret. Ces picotements me manquent.

J’appuie sur le bouton d’envoie, me disant qu’il doit être proche de sa pause déjeuner, et je suis simultanément soulagée et craintive quand sa voix veloutée répond au téléphone.

« Bonjour ? »

Je libère l’air que je retenais dans mes poumons.

« Hé, Edward. C’est Bella. »

ooo

EPOV

Je me sens tiré dans toutes les directions au boulot. Une réunion n’attend pas l’autre, et je n’arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qui s’y passe, car mes pensées fourmillent de Bella. Je ne lui ai toujours pas parlé depuis la nuit dernière, et pour être honnête, je suis un peu inquiet. 

J’ai un meeting à 11h. J’espère pouvoir prendre ma pause déjeuner tout de suite après et la rappeler, bien que je ne sois pas sûr qu’elle me répondra puisque elle est au travail. Mais ça vaut la peine d’essayer.

Et j’espère qu’elle acceptera de me voir ce soir. J’espère être capable de lui raconter tout ce qui me tourmente depuis les deux dernières semaines. 

J’espère qu’elle ne me rejettera pas immédiatement, jugeant que je suis un vil individu.

Je suis en train de marcher dans le couloir en conversant avec un de mes partenaires, M. Jenks, quand je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je lui jette un bref coup d’œil et je vois le nom de Bella.

« Excusez-moi, M. Jenks, » je dis, l’interrompant au milieu de sa phrase. « Il s’agit d’un appel important. Il faut vraiment que je le prenne. » Il hoche la tête, compréhensif. « Très bien alors, M. Cullen. Peut-être pouvons-nous en discuter davantage pendant le déjeuner ? »

Je lui adresse un sourire pincé en signe d’accord et me faufile à l’intérieur d’une salle de réunion vide. Les lumières sont éteintes, mais la lumière grise qui filtre à travers les fenêtres se répand sur le sol.

Je m’empresse de répondre. « Bonjour ? »

J’entends Bella expirer. « Hé, Edward. C’est Bella. »

C’est stupéfiant à quel point je suis soulagé d’entendre sa voix. Elle semble aller beaucoup mieux aujourd’hui.

« Hé, Bella. Comment vas-tu ? Comment va la tête ? » Je demande rapidement.

« Oh… ça va mieux. Beaucoup mieux, » m’assure-t-elle.

« C’est super. Ça me tracassait, tu sais. »

« Oh, inutile de t’en faire, » dit-elle. « L’Advil a beaucoup aidé. Mais je me sens mal d’avoir coupé court à notre soirée et je voulais voir si peut-être je pourrais venir chez toi ce soir ? »

Je suis surpris qu’elle me le demande plutôt que de passer sans prévenir une fois encore. Ça n’a pas d’importance de toute façon – ça me ferait énormément plaisir de la voir et, honnêtement, je suis soulagé que ce soit elle qui le demande plutôt que le contraire.

Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de tout lui dire chez moi ? Elle sera alors en mesure de s’enfuir, tandis que si je me rends à son appartement, elle sera forcée de me flanquer dehors. Et je pourrai toujours retarder le moment de tout lui balancer si ça signifie que j’aurai plus de temps pour m’expliquer.

« Tu es sûre ? » Je demande. « Ça ne me dérange pas de revenir à Seattle. »

Je devrai y revenir samedi matin pour le mariage, après tout. Il me serait toujours possible de passer la nuit à ma maison de Seattle ce soir.

« Non, non, » proteste-t-elle vivement, et je suis pris au dépourvu par son emportement soudain. « Je veux dire, j’ai juste vraiment envie de sortir de mon appartement pendant un moment. C’est trop petit. Et il y a des poils de chat partout… » Sa voix s’estompe vers la fin.

« Tu peux me rencontrer chez moi à Seattle, » je suggère. « Je ne pense pas que tu aies déjà vu l’endroit. »

Elle hésite quelques secondes, puis elle acquiesce. « Ouais, je suppose que ce serait bien. »

Je suis à la fois heureux et anxieux en songeant à notre soirée à venir. Mais surtout anxieux.

Terriblement, épouvantablement anxieux.

« Génial. Veux-tu que je passe te prendre ? » Je propose.

« Non, ça va. Je vais juste te rencontrer là-bas. Quelle est l’adresse ? »

Je la lui débite et je présume qu’elle la prend en note. Tout à coup, il y a un miaulement en arrière-plan. Je fronce les sourcils, confus.

« Est-ce le chat que je viens d’entendre ? » Je demande. Bella fait une pause.

« Ouais. Cette maudite chose ne se la ferme jamais. »

« Tu es à la maison ? Je croyais que tu devais travailler. »

« C’était le cas. Mais, euh… j’avais encore très mal à la tête ce matin. J’ai dû prendre un autre Advil. Et je me suis réveillée trop tard, alors j’ai simplement décidé d’appeler au travail pour dire que j’étais malade. Il faut bien que j’utilise mes jours de maladie un jour ou l’autre. »

Ses mots sonnent maladroitement. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche à leur sujet, et cette même sensation de malaise m’envahit à nouveau.

« Oh. Mais néanmoins tu te sens mieux maintenant, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, beaucoup mieux, » m’assure-t-elle encore. « Mais je suppose que je devrais te laisser à présent. Je ne voulais pas te déranger au travail. »

« Non, ça va. J’étais sur le point de prendre ma pause déjeuner, de toute façon. »

« À quelle heure seras-tu chez toi ce soir ? »

« Autour de 18h30, » je réponds.

« D’accord. Je te verrai à ce moment-là. »

« C’est ça. Au revoir, Bella, » je lui dis, et nous raccrochons tous les deux. Je me penche en arrière contre la table de conférence au milieu de la pièce, presque malade d’appréhension en pensant à ce soir.

ooo

BPOV

Ursula et moi avons une journée très amusante ensemble. Et par amusante, je veux dire épouvantable.

Ayant désespérément besoin de trouver quelque chose pour ne plus penser à ce soir, j’essaye de jouer avec elle en utilisant ses jouets. Mais elle ne veut rien savoir de ceux-ci. Elle semble aussi anxieuse que moi, errant autour de l’appartement en miaulant sans arrêt. Je lui prépare quelque chose d’autre à manger mais, miraculeusement, elle semble être repue.

En dernier recours, je remplis une souris jouet avec de la cataire et je la lui lance. Elle la renifle avec curiosité, puis frotte son visage sur le jouet avant de finalement s’affaler carrément dessus, y frottant son corps autant qu’elle le peut. C’est la première fois que je vois une telle manifestation d’amour félin. Et tout ça pour de l’herbe… aux chats.

Je secoue la tête tristement, mais le spectacle me fait réellement sentir un petit peu mieux.

À 15h, je commence à me préparer. Il faut que j’en jette ce soir… non, il faut que je sois époustouflante. Il faut que je lui fasse savoir ce qu’il manque et aussi que je le fasse marcher dans ma combine.

Je sens ce même soupçon de remords quand je songe à ce que je vais faire, mais je m’empresse de le balayer de côté. Pourquoi devrais-je me sentir coupable ? C’est de sa faute, car c’est lui qui s’est embarqué dans cette galère en premier lieu. Sans compter que c’est de sa faute si je suis dans cette galère moi aussi. Et tout ça parce que je n’ai pas voulu coucher avec un sac à merde comme James ?

Je secoue la tête. Il mérite ceci.

Je prends une douche rapide et je commence à me coiffer. Ursula est littéralement en train d’inhaler sa bouffe quand je retourne à la cuisine – de toute évidence, elle souffre d’un cas sérieux de fringale féline chronique.

Je passe devant elle et je me prépare une tasse de thé chaud pour calmer mes nerfs. Mais bien entendu, ça n’aide pas.

Aux alentours de 18h30, j’ai les nerfs en pelote. Je me rends à la maison d’Edward dix minutes plus tard, déterminée à être en retard – parce que s’il pense que je ne suis pas impatiente de le voir, il me désirera encore plus, du moins c’est ce que prétend Rose ; je lui téléphone en chemin pour recevoir son petit discours d’encouragement.

Elle me répète à peu près les mêmes choses que la nuit dernière. Elle proclame sa foi en moi, me demande ce que je porte, et veut savoir si j’ai pleuré aujourd’hui. Parce que pleurer provoque les yeux rouges, ce qui peut éveiller les soupçons.

« Non, Rose, je n’ai pas pleuré, » je lui assure. Mon anxiété est presque douloureuse. Comment vais-je parvenir à mettre mon plan à exécution ?

« Bien, » dit-elle. « Je suis fière de toi. »

Il y a un bref moment de silence entre nous.

« Euh, Rose ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Tu ne l’as toujours pas dit à Emmett, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Bella. Je t’ai dit qu’il essayerait probablement seulement de se mettre en travers du chemin. Tu le connais – il ne peut jamais se mêler de ses propres affaires. »

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. « Bon, tant mieux. »

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Bella. Rien ne pourra t’arrêter. »

Je tourne sur la rue d’Edward. Mon cœur bat frénétiquement, quasi douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Une partie de moi veut prendre la poudre d’escampette, ou peut-être faire carrément demi-tour, mais une autre partie fait le raisonnement que ça ne ferait que retarder cette torture.

Je trouve le numéro de la maison et je reconnais la voiture d’Edward dans l’allée. Je me gare juste derrière, me sentant complètement désordonnée.

« Ça y est, j’y suis, » je dis à Rose. Ma voix est tendue.

« Bien. Ressaisis-toi, » m’ordonne-t-elle.

« Ça va, tout est sous contrôle. »

« Et rappelle-toi – si tu laisses voir que quelque chose ne va pas, ça risque de ne pas fonctionner. Alors essaye juste de te calmer. Sois confiante. »

« Je le suis ! » Je m’emporte avec impatience.

« Bella ! Sérieusement, tu dois te calmer, putain de merde ! » Hurle-t-elle quasiment après moi, et j’ai subitement envie de lancer mon téléphone à travers la pelouse. Ça fait des années que je ne me suis pas sentie énervée comme ça.

« D’accord, d’accord. Il faut que j’y aille. » C’est évident que je n’arriverai pas à me calmer en ayant cette conversation, aussi je m’empresse de raccrocher le téléphone sans attendre qu’elle me dise au revoir. Puis je ferme les yeux et je compte lentement jusqu’à dix. Puis une autre fois. Et encore une autre.

Quand je les ouvre à nouveau, je vois Edward se diriger vers moi. J’écarquille les yeux en débouclant ma ceinture et en m’extirpant de ma voiture. Depuis combien de temps me regarde-t-il ?

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je lisse ma jupe et me penche à l’intérieur de la voiture pour ramasser mon sac à main, plaquant un sourire factice sur mon visage. « Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu es restée là pendant un bon moment. » 

« Désolée, je parlais à Rose. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? » S’enquiert-il.

« Hum ? » Je suis confuse pendant une minute, puis l’intention derrière sa question m’apparaît tout à coup. « Oh ! Elle va bien. Elle n’a qu’une entorse, au pire. Elle a appliqué de la glace sur sa cheville et pris quelques cachets de Tylenol, et maintenant elle va beaucoup mieux, » je mens.

Edward continue de sourciller. Je me demande s’il ne m’aurait pas cernée – s’il n’aurait pas découvert que je fricote quelque chose – mais il n’exprime pas ses soupçons s’ils existent.

« Eh bien, c’est une bonne nouvelle, » dit-il, et je m’empresse d’acquiescer.

Nous entrons dans la maison. Ce n’est pas tellement différent de sa demeure à Olympia – tout est propre et le jardin est impeccable. Il n’y a pas de chaussures à sa porte. Il n’y a même pas de saleté sur son paillasson.

On dirait une maison tout droit sortie d’un magazine de décoration. C’est charmant, pas trop grand, et je suis vraiment conquise.

Je rôde dans le vestibule pendant quelques secondes. Je me sens tellement mal à l’aise, tellement pas à ma place sachant que je suis ici avec des intentions malhonnêtes. Arrive-t-il à Edward de se sentir ainsi à mon égard ?

Il se retourne et me surprend à m’attarder dans le hall, hésitante.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? » Interroge-t-il avec inquiétude, et je retrouve mon attention.

« Oui, ça va, » je dis, me dépêchant à l’intérieur. Il y a une odeur délicieuse venant de la cuisine, je présume. N’est-il pas rentré à la maison il y a seulement vingt minutes ? « Quelle est cette odeur ? »

Il sourit, mais son sourire n’atteint pas ses yeux. Quelque chose le tracasse lui aussi, mais j’ignore de quoi il pourrait bien s’agir.

« J’ai pensé que c’était mon tour de te mitonner un dîner, » dit-il.

Je recule et peux enfin apprécier à quel point il est beau. Il porte une chemise bleue dont il a roulé et retroussé les manches, exposant ses bras. Les trois boutons du haut sont détachés – je suppose qu’il doit avoir commencé à transpirer en cuisinant – et ses cheveux sont dans un état d’anarchie encore plus prononcé que d’habitude. Sa mâchoire laisse voir l’ombre d’une repousse de barbe.

« Mais ne viens-tu pas juste de rentrer ? » Je demande, curieuse. « Où as-tu trouvé le temps ? »

« J’ai réussi à me libérer un peu plus tôt. » Il hausse les épaules. « Je viens juste de m’y mettre vraiment. Ce n’est pas encore prêt. D’ailleurs je devrais probablement aller le vérifier avant que quelque chose ne prenne feu. » J’ai l’impression qu’il ne plaisante pas.

Je lui emboîte le pas alors qu’il entre dans la cuisine. Il y a un truc en train de bouillir sur le feu, qu’il s’empresse de remuer. L’odeur est plus forte ici, presque accablante.

« Qu’est-ce que tu nous prépares de bon ? » Je questionne.

Il me regarde. « Ne ris pas, » dit-il très sérieusement, et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire. « J’essaye de faire du Poulet au marsala. C’est la seule recette qui semblait réalisable pour moi. »

Je remarque la bouteille de vin qui trône sur le comptoir. Le poulet mijote présentement dans le contenu de celle-ci, et des pâtes d’accompagnement sont en train de bouillir sur le rond opposé.

« As-tu ajouté de l’ail ? » Je demande avec curiosité. L’odeur est très forte.

« Euh, il y a du pain à l’ail. » Il me lance un regard nerveux. « Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, pour rien. » Je force un autre sourire. « Ça sent drôlement bon. »

« Il est dans le four. » Il y jette un coup d’œil par la porte vitrée de sa cuisinière et pousse un juron. « Putain de bordel ! » Dans un éclair il s’empare d’un gant de four et retire la plaque de cuisson en vitesse. Le pain est littéralement calciné et dégage une horrible puanteur une fois que la porte du four a été ouverte. Je froisse le nez et recule de quelques pas, alarmée.

« Est-ce que c’est le pain ? » Je questionne bêtement, parce que c’est tellement évident que c’est de ça qu’il s’agit. Edward continue de grommeler et de jurer entre ses dents.

« Oui, bon sang. » Il a l’air exaspéré.

« Ça me paraît, euh… savoureux, » je commente en plaisantant. C’est plus fort que moi. Edward me lance un regard curieux, mélange de confusion, d’affront, et d’impuissance, et soudainement je suis prise d’un accès d’hilarité. Je ris ouvertement, à sa grande consternation.

« Je suis content que mes talents culinaires te divertissent à ce point, » grogne-t-il. Mais il n’a pas l’air fâché.

« Je suis désolée, » je dis entre deux éclats de rire. « C’est très gentil de ta part. » Et ça l’est.

Si seulement ses intentions étaient bonnes.

Il jette le pain à la poubelle. « Eh bien, je suppose que les pennes ziti suffiront à combler notre apport en glucides, » raisonne-t-il.

« Absolument. Je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi on mange du pain avec des pâtes de toute façon. »

Il me dévisage en plissant le front. « Vraiment ? Parce que pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, je t’ai vue engloutir les deux. »

« J’ai dit que je ne le comprenais pas, pas que je ne le faisais pas, » je précise en roulant des yeux. « Et y a-t-il quelque chose de mal dans le fait d’avoir un appétit robuste ? »

« Je n’ai pas dit que c’était le cas. »

« Ça sonnait un peu comme si tu l’insinuais, » je rétorque, feignant d’être offusquée, mais je ne fais que le taquiner.

Edward me regarde, ses yeux remplis uniquement de sincérité alors qu’ils sondent les miens. 

« Bella, tu es la putain de femme la plus belle que j’ai jamais vue. Tu pourrais manger dix repas complets par jour pour ce que j’en ai à foutre. »

Wow. C’est ce qui s’appelle être romantique…

J’en ai quand même le souffle coupé. Pas seulement à cause des mots, mais à cause de la franchise lacée derrière eux. C’est là –j’ai pu la voir. J’ai pu la sentir.

Je le fixe, un peu incrédule, jusqu’à ce qu’il rompe le contact de nos yeux et baisse les siens sur la nourriture. « Il faut vraiment qu’on se parle ce soir, » dit-il.

Oh oui, en effet, j’acquiesce en silence.

« À propos…? » Je questionne. Il m’adresse un petit sourire triste.

« Après le dîner. D’accord ? » Demande-t-il, et je hoche la tête.

Soudainement il couvre la nourriture et s’approche de moi, les yeux sombres. Je ne recule pas – je me sens piégée, gelée sur place sous son regard.

Il s’arrête à quelques centimètres devant moi. Je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers sa chemise, ce mystérieux fourmillement qui attire pratiquement mon corps au sien. Il baisse les yeux vers moi tandis que je lève les miens vers lui. 

« Tu m’as manqué la nuit dernière, » murmure-t-il, caressant ma joue. Ses doigts voyagent sur ma peau, dans mon cou, et bientôt je ferme les yeux. Je peux sentir mon cœur s’emballer.

« Tu m’as manqué aussi, » je chuchote, et tout à coup ses lèvres sont pressées contre les miennes. Il ne perd pas une seconde, sa langue trouvant immédiatement un passage à travers mes lèvres, conquérant ma bouche. La force de son geste me fait reculer d’un pas ou deux, mais ses mains s’emparent sur-le-champ de ma taille, me stabilisant. Instantanément, mes mains se retrouvent autour de son cou et je l’attire à moi.

Le baiser n’est ni doux, ni tendre. C’en est un exigeant et désespéré.

Et je m’accroche à lui, me languissant d’avoir plus.

ooo

EPOV

Je suis réticent à me détacher de Bella – je me délecte de son goût, son parfum, la sensation de sa peau satinée contre la mienne. J’éprouve une joie profonde en écoutant les petits sons qui s’échappent de sa gorge alors que je la fais reculer dans le comptoir, où je presse mon corps tout contre le sien. 

Elle répond à ma faim et à mon besoin d’elle avec la même passion. Ni elle ni moi ne voulons lâcher prise. Je laisse mes lèvres errer le long de son cou, sur son épaule, me régalant voracement de toute chair exposée que je peux trouver, et elle envoie sa tête en arrière et gémit, me donnant un accès plus facile à davantage de sa peau crémeuse.

La sonnerie du four retentit, signalant que le poulet est prêt, mais nous l’ignorons. Je me moque de la bouffe – tout ce que je veux c’est Bella, chaque centimètre d’elle que je peux avoir avant que les pensées et les sentiments ne soient exposés. Avant qu’elle ne sorte en courant et me quitte pour de bon.

Je la saisis derrière les cuisses et je la hisse sur le comptoir, la faisant haleter. Ceci nous amène à pouvoir nous regarder les yeux dans les yeux ; les siens sont presque noirs tandis qu’elle se penche en avant pour capturer mes lèvres une fois encore.

Je gémis dans sa bouche. Elle se désengage brièvement.

« Tu devrais éteindre la cuisinière, » m’exhorte-t-elle.

J’acquiesce distraitement et me dépêche d’éteindre les éléments chauffants. J’arrête la sonnerie et je retourne immédiatement à Bella, assise sur le comptoir de manière alléchante, la respiration haletante. Ses yeux sont lourds de désir alors qu’elle m’observe. Je m’empresse de me placer entre ses jambes, ma propre respiration irrégulière tandis qu’elle attrape le col de ma chemise pour me tirer plus près. Ses lèvres trouvent les miennes une fois de plus.

Ses doigts commencent à se déplacer vers le bas de ma chemise, faisant sauter chaque bouton. Je fais courir mes mains le long de l’extérieur de ses cuisses et sur ses fesses.

« Je te veux, » souffle-t-elle contre mes lèvres, et je crains que mes oreilles soient en train de me jouer un vilain tour.

Elle me veut ici ? Maintenant ?

Et bon Dieu, putain que je la veux. Je suis douloureusement tendu dans les confins étroits de mon pantalon, désespéré de me libérer et d’être gainé dans quelque chose de chaud. Gainé dans Bella.

Son corps est chaud contre le mien, ses doigts comme une traînée de feu sur ma peau alors qu’elle pousse ma chemise sur mes épaules. Je me penche légèrement vers l’arrière afin qu’elle puisse être retirée et jetée par terre. Ses ongles ratissent ma poitrine tandis que je retourne à son cou, mordillant et suçant doucement.

C’est ce que je veux. Je veux être ici, maintenant, avec Bella. À l’intérieur de Bella. Je veux profiter d’une nuit de plaisir sans penser aux conséquences de mes actes.

Mais quand ses mains trouvent la boucle de ma ceinture, je me fige instantanément, mon corps tout entier se tendant. C’est comme si mon cerveau avait deux côtés et, heureusement, mon côté rationnel fait une apparition. Il sait que c’est mal. Je sais que c’est mal.

Bella ne se rend pas compte de ma réaction, ou alors elle ne s’en soucie pas, car elle glisse aisément la courroie de la boucle et s’affaire sur ma braguette. Je mets ma main sur la sienne pour stopper son geste.

« Bella, » je souffle, « il faut vraiment qu’on parle. »

Ses yeux trouvent les miens, brûlant d’un feu que je n’ai jamais vu avant.

« Nous avons toute la vie pour parler, Edward, » affirme-t-elle avec assurance, et soudainement sa main se retrouve à l’intérieur de mon pantalon, s’enroulant furtivement autour de ma verge.

J’en ai le souffle coupé et j’essaye de reculer, mais avec sa main sur ma bite et ma chemise dans son poing, le mouvement est quasi impossible. Elle me ramène vers elle, se réapproprie mes lèvres, et subitement je fonds sous son emprise. Je l’attaque avidement, gémissant dans sa bouche pendant que sa main stimule mon sexe. 

Je suis tellement dominé par le désir et la luxure que je peux à peine penser. J’ai l’impression que j’ai aspiré à son contact pendant des siècles – que j’ai attendu une éternité pour ce moment – et maintenant je me plie à ce désir, m’effritant sous l’instinct et la passion qu’elle a suscités chez moi.

Je soulève le chemisier de Bella, exposant la peau lisse de son estomac, et elle enlève instantanément sa main de mon pantalon pour pouvoir se débarrasser de sa blouse. La perte de contact me laisse une sensation de froid, et je suis désespéré d’avoir davantage.

Elle étire les bras derrière son dos et détache son soutien-gorge. Le matériau devient lâche et je le lui enlève, révélant ses seins parfaits. Je me penche et je prends sur-le-champ un mamelon durci dans ma bouche, la faisant haleter.

Je rends un hommage égal à son autre sein. Bella respire plus fort, ses doigts s’entortillant dans mes cheveux. 

« Emmène-moi au lit, Edward, » m’implore-t-elle. Ses mots sont tendus et exigeants.

Je lève les yeux vers elle. « Bella… »

« S’il te plaît, Edward ! »

Elle me supplie. Me supplie. C’est tout ce que j’ai voulu possiblement au moment le moins opportun.

« Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose que tu vas regretter, Bella, » je lui dis, me sentant sur le point de céder. Je m’attends à ce qu’elle me questionne, ou qu’elle se mette en colère contre moi, et pendant une minute je pense que c’est le cas. Elle me repousse et glisse en bas du comptoir.

Mes yeux convergent vers ses seins, ses magnifiques seins, et à contrecœur je les force à retourner vers son visage.

« Je suis une grande fille, Edward, » se contente-t-elle de répliquer, et elle se faufile hors de la pièce. Je peux entendre le bruit léger de ses pas dans l’escalier.

Je reste dans la cuisine un moment pour retrouver ma contenance, me recentrer. Je me sens complètement désarmé.

Finalement, je monte la rejoindre à l’étage. Je ne peux que deviner où elle est allée – je me tiens devant la porte entrouverte de ma chambre pendant un moment, écoutant pour voir s’il y a des signes d’une présence à l’intérieur. 

Je pousse timidement la porte et jette un coup d’œil dans la pièce. Elle est allongée sur mon lit, toujours dans son jeans et appuyée sur ses coudes, avec une jambe légèrement pliée. Elle mord sa lèvre en me voyant et je dois réprimer un gémissement.

« Tu vas bien, Edward ? » Demande-t-elle innocemment. Je m’appuie dans l’embrasure, méfiant. Ça me prend chaque once de self-control pour ne pas instantanément piquer un sprint vers elle et assaillir son corps.

« Qu’est-ce tu fais, Bella ? » Je m’enquiers avec curiosité. Elle semble perplexe.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » 

« Je ne te reconnais pas. »

Ses yeux s’agrandissent un peu momentanément, et je me demande si j’ai touché à un point sensible ou découvert un sale petit secret qu’elle cachait.

Elle s’assoit sur le lit, ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine et les entourant de ses bras. Ses seins sont tout à coup bloqués de ma vue.

Elle semble nerveuse. « J’ai une surprise, » dit-elle, piquant ma curiosité. « Je suis désolée pour ça. C’est juste que… je t’aime vraiment beaucoup, Edward. » Ses yeux trouvent les miens, implorants. « Mais je ne voulais pas me jeter sur toi comme une… je ne sais pas… » Elle baisse les yeux, honteuse. Il me faut moins d’une seconde pour être à ses côtés, enveloppant mon bras autour de son dos nu.

« S’il te plaît, ne dis pas ça, Bella, » je la supplie. « Je veux dire… Bon Dieu, si tu avais la moindre idée à quel point je te veux… »

Elle me regarde, les yeux interrogateurs. « Alors pourquoi m’as-tu arrêtée ? »

Je pousse un profond soupir, l’attirant contre ma poitrine. « Parce que tu mérites mieux, je suppose, » je dis avec réticence.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je mérite mieux ? »

« On en reparlera plus tard, Bella. D’accord ? Allons d’abord chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Elle regarde ses genoux, apparemment perdue dans ses pensées. Puis elle lève la tête et me sourit, sa beauté – ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa peau nue – dévastatrice.

« Eh bien laisse-moi te donner ta surprise en premier, » plaide-t-elle, et je hoche la tête, intrigué de savoir ce que ça pourrait être.

« Okay. »

« Il faut que je te bande les yeux, » dit-elle. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« Parce que c’est une surprise, Edward. Tes parents ne t’ont-ils jamais bandé les yeux à ton anniversaire ? »

Ce n’est pas mon anniversaire aujourd’hui mais, néanmoins, elle a l’air excité. Je ferais presque n’importe quoi pour lui plaire, à condition qu’elle ne soit pas blessée au bout du compte.

« J’imagine que oui, » je dis avec incertitude. Elle saisit un chandail dans ma table de nuit et le met sur mon visage de manière à couvrir mes yeux. Elle le lie derrière ma tête, mais pas trop serré. Je sens sa main délicate toucher mon cou, vagabonder vers ma poitrine, ses ongles ratissant gentiment ma peau. Elle me pousse vers l’arrière. 

« Allonge-toi, » dit-elle. « Je vais aller la chercher. »

J’obéis en silence et je sens son poids se déplacer hors du lit. Je peux entendre un bruissement dans la pièce, et le léger cliquetis du métal. Qu’est-elle en train de traficoter ?

Le lit bouge encore tandis qu’elle grimpe sur moi. Même quand elle ne me touche pas, je peux pratiquement sentir la chaleur de sa peau migrer vers la mienne.

Elle frôle nos nez ensemble. Puis nos lèvres.

« J’ai comme un petit faible pour toi comme ça, » murmure-t-elle de manière aguichante, et je me penche vers elle pour mieux capturer ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je gémis encore dans sa bouche alors que ses mains s’aventurent le long de ma poitrine, de mes côtes, et plus bas jusqu’au bord de mon pantalon avant de remonter. Elle me palpe et me titille, et c’est mille fois plus érotique avec le bandeau sur les yeux. Ma bite est tendue en signe de protestation, deux fois plus dure qu’avant.

« Bella, » je dis d’une voix rauque, et elle me fait taire avec ses lèvres. Sa langue s’introduit dans ma bouche, dégustant et taquinant, et je réponds avec empressement, mes doigts glissant dans ses cheveux tandis que je la tiens contre moi. Elle s’assoit directement sur mon érection recouverte, me faisant gémir. Encouragée par les sons qui s’échappent de ma gorge, elle se déplace au-dessus de moi. 

« Putain, Bella, » je siffle. Elle entreprend de faire pleuvoir des baisers sur ma mâchoire et mon cou, prenant la bordure de mon lobe d’oreille dans sa bouche. Je sens que je vais exploser dans mon pantalon. 

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Edward, » chuchote-t-elle, ses mots tout chauds à mon oreille. Je peux sentir mon contrôle m’échapper. Ses lèvres voyagent vers le sud, s’attardant sur ma poitrine et mes mamelons. Elle ratisse mon abdomen de ses ongles, et chaque cellule de mon corps se tient en état d’alerte.

Je peux à peine trouver ma voix, et quand j’y parviens, je ne la reconnais pas. « C’est toi que je veux, Bella. Seulement toi. »

Elle met une main de chaque côté de moi, effleurant ma peau, et finalement elle pousse mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Je me soumets volontiers, trop pris dans l’instant présent pour réfléchir, et encore moins la priver de quelque manière que ce soit.

« Je suis prête à parier là-dessus, » roucoule-t-elle. Elle appuie ses lèvres avec force contre les miennes, me rendant muet. « Et en parlant de paris… » Ajoute-t-elle après coup une fois qu’elle s’est éloignée.

Soudainement, il y a un bruit de métal qui claque et qui clique au-dessus de ma tête. Soudainement, je sens l’acier froid encercler chacun de mes poignets.

Par réflexe, j’essaye de ramener mes mains vers le bas, mais elles sont prises au piège, emprisonnées par ce qui me semble être une paire de menottes.

C’est quoi ce foutu bordel ?

J’essaye encore, mais en vain. Bella est assise sur mon estomac, son poids un détail que je remarque à peine, et elle retire brutalement le bandeau de mes yeux.

Ses yeux sont un étrange spectacle à contempler – ils sont tristes, remplis de remords, et furieux, chaque émotion oscillant délicatement au fond de deux puits marron. Je suis sûr que mes propres yeux sont agrandis d’inquiétude.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Je demande.

Elle respire avec difficulté. Elle est rouge, mais son visage est angoissé.

Elle passe le maillot qu’elle a utilisé pour me bander les yeux par-dessus sa tête, couvrant sa poitrine nue. Puis elle se lève en silence et commence à tirer sur mes chaussures. Je suis trop abasourdi pour lutter contre elle.

« Bella ? » Je tente à nouveau. 

Elle me dévisage. Elle veut avoir l’air en colère, je peux le dire, mais son regard est encore assombri par les remords. Je n’ai aucune putain d’idée de ce qui se passe, mais je ne suis pas trop content de ma situation actuelle. Je lève les yeux pour voir la chaîne des menottes faire une boucle à travers ma tête de lit. Elle n’a utilisé qu’une paire.

Essaye-t-elle de me séduire ? De me tuer ? C’est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi garde-t-elle le silence ?

Elle saisit la fermeture Éclair de mon jeans et je replie les genoux vers moi, essayant sans succès de rester hors de sa portée. Je suis méfiant et extrêmement protecteur de mes biens tout à coup.

« De quoi s’agit-il, Bella ? Putain qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Parle-moi ! »

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et, enfin, ils révèlent une férocité sous-jacente. « Tu sais très bien de quoi il s’agit. »

Mais je n’en ai aucune idée. Je me creuse les méninges, cherchant désespérément une réponse. Ai-je à nouveau parlé à une femme ? Non, pas depuis Lauren… et elle est au courant de cette histoire…

Et en parlant de paris… Ses paroles résonnent à mes oreilles, et je suis subitement traversé par un sentiment d’effroi. Pouvait-elle savoir ce que j’allais lui dire ce soir ? Mais comment ?

« J’ignore de quoi tu parles, » je réponds, luttant pour garder mon calme. Elle est en rogne, et je suis menotté. Ça ne peut pas bien finir.

« Oh, vraiment ? » Dit-elle avec colère. Elle semble avoir rassemblé un amas de courage inconnu quelque part. « Eh bien, assoyons-nous et réfléchissons pendant une minute. Il y a deux semaines, tu m’as approchée dans un club. Et il y a deux semaines, mon ami t’a entendu faire le pari que tu pourrais coucher avec Bella la pauvre petite aspirante-reine-vierge-qui-voue-un-culte-à-la-chasteté. Est-ce que ça te semble à peu près juste ? »

Je paralyse, mon système respiratoire s’arrêtant sous le coup de la frayeur alors que j’essaye de me faire à l’idée de ce que ses mots signifient.

Elle est au courant du pari. Elle est au courant. Putain elle est au courant…

Je ne peux pas parler. Je ne peux pas penser. Je ne suis même pas sûr d’être toujours conscient jusqu’à ce que je l’entende parler à nouveau.

« C’est exact, Edward. Je suis au courant du pari, » dit-elle furieusement. « Le match est terminé. Tu as perdu. »

« Ce n’est pas ce que tu penses, Bella, » je dis, retrouvant soudainement ma voix. « D’accord, c’est ce que tu penses. Mais s’il te plaît, laisse-moi t’expliquer. »

S’il vous plaît, bon Dieu…

« Tu as eu deux putains de semaines pour tout expliquer, Edward. Deux putains de semaines pour te racheter et me dire la vérité. »

« J’allais le faire, Bella ! Ce soir. Je le jure devant Dieu… »

« Dieu n’est pas ici pour se porter garant de toi, Edward. Tu as tout foutu en l’air toi-même. »

« Bon sang, Bella. Écoute-moi, s’il te plaît ! »

Elle recommence à tirer sur mon jeans, essayant visiblement de me l’enlever. « Que fais-tu ? » Je lui demande.

Elle me regarde innocemment. « Je croyais que c’était ce que tu voulais, Edward, » dit-elle d’un ton malicieux. Je tressaille à ses paroles.

« Ce n’est pas comme ça, Bella, » je réplique. « Je veux dire… Seigneur. Est-ce qu’on peut juste parler de toute cette affaire, s’il te plaît ? Défais les menottes… »

« Je ne peux pas, » dit-elle vivement. « Je n’ai pas la clé. »

Bordel, quoi encore ??

« Je sais que tu as la clé, Bella, » je rétorque, même si c’est un mensonge éhonté. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce qu’elle a, ou de ce qu’elle prévoit faire. Elle a réussi à descendre mon jeans presque jusqu’à mes genoux, et mon boxer est le seul obstacle à ma bite en train de ramollir.

« Non tu ne sais pas, » répond-elle sèchement. « Tu ne sais rien de moi. Si tu me connaissais, tu n’aurais jamais fait le putain de pari. Si tu connaissais un peu les femmes – les putains de gens en général, Edward – tu n’aurais pas fait le putain de pari. Je ne suis pas un jouet. Tu ne peux pas jouer avec moi comme bon te semble afin de pouvoir ramasser ton foutu pognon ou quel que soit le truc qui était tellement important - »

« Je n’ai pas parié d’argent ! » Je l’interromps.

« Alors qu’est-ce que c’était, hein ? Qu’est-ce qui était important au point de carrément faire fi des sentiments de quelqu’un ? Une voiture ? Une simple question d’orgueil et de vantardise ? »

« C’est une longue histoire, Bella. Mais je t’en supplie, défais les menottes et je t’expliquerai tout… »

« Ne gaspille pas ta salive, Edward. J’en ai fini. Je ne veux plus l’entendre. »

Elle se lève et sort de la chambre, me laissant seul, mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et mon pantalon à mes chevilles. Je crains qu’elle ne soit partie pour de bon et je panique, me demandant combien de temps je vais devoir rester comme ça avant que quelqu’un réalise que quelque chose ne va pas et me trouve. Tout le week-end ? Plus longtemps ?

Me ferait-elle vraiment un truc pareil ?

« Bella ! » Je crie, mais il n’y a pas de réponse.

Je me sens comme si j’avais été poignardé en pleine poitrine. La douleur est sacrément proche d’être physique, et sacrément proche d’être débilitante.

J’aime Bella. En dépit de toutes les tentatives de le cacher, c’est vrai. Ça fait des jours que je sais que c’est vrai, et pendant tout ce temps là j’étais presque convaincu qu’elle m’aimait elle aussi. Il y avait quelque chose, là, qu’elle veuille ou non l’admettre. Personne ne peut jouer la comédie aussi bien.

« Bella ! » Je crie à nouveau.

Elle ne ferait pas ça, je psalmodie intérieurement. Elle n’est pas partie. Elle ne pourrait pas. Elle est incapable de me laisser tout bonnement ici…

Mais une autre minute passe, et tout à coup je n’en suis plus si sûr.

ooo

BPOV

Je cherche son téléphone partout dans la maison – dans la cuisine, dans le séjour, dans la poche de sa veste rangée dans le placard. Je finis par le trouver sur le meuble de divertissement maison, le boîtier noir se fondant dans la finition noire du bois.

Je peux entendre Edward m’appeler en criant, sa voix désespérée, et je dois combattre mes larmes.

Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Bella ? Tu es en train de te baisser à son niveau !

Mais il le mérite ! Il faut qu’il apprenne que nous, les femmes, ne couchons pas avec le premier venu et qu’il ne peut pas se jouer de nous de la sorte !

Et si James lui fait quelque chose ?

Putain non, c’est évident qu’ils sont amis. Il lui rendra la vie pénible et puis voilà. Ensuite ils chercheront probablement une autre femme à piéger…

Ceci est une erreur. Quelque chose ne colle pas. Tu as passé du temps avec Edward pendant deux semaines. Tu le connais.

Notre relation entière est un mensonge. Il n’a pas été honnête avec moi. 

Mais as-tu été honnête avec lui ?

Je grimace, balayant de côté mes réflexions internes, et je remonte à l’étage. J’essuie mon visage, déterminée à rester forte. Je suis prête à mettre un terme à tout ça pour de bon.

Peut-être qu’ensuite je pourrai tourner la page. Je pourrai apprendre, grandir. Et je pourrai prendre un nouveau départ.

Edward ne se donne pas la peine de cacher son soupir de soulagement lorsque je reviens dans la chambre. 

« Oh, merci mon Dieu, » souffle-t-il, nettement content de me voir. Il pensait sans doute que j’étais partie pour de bon.

Je me tiens devant lui, les bras croisés. Je suis trop contrariée pour prendre plaisir à le voir étendu devant moi, presque nu, mais je fais un effort suprême pour garder une expression paisible. 

« Tu m’as vraiment blessée, Edward, » je dis, parce qu’il faut qu’il le sache. Je veux désespérément qu’il comprenne, qu’il ait ne serait-ce qu’une petite idée de ce que je ressens en ce moment.

« Putain, je suis tellement navré, Bella, » dit-il, sa voix implorante. « Parle-moi s’il te plaît. Ne pars pas comme ça… »

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas me foutre complètement de ce que tu as à me dire, » j’exige avec colère. Le maudit texto me revient à l’esprit. « Tu sais, j’ai réellement cru que tu… bon Dieu, j’ai réellement cru que tu te souciais de moi. » Ma voix se fêle, et je me déteste pour ça. J’essuie énergiquement quelques larmes égarées et je me ressaisis. « Quelle blague, hein ? » Je dis sans humour. « Je suis décidément le dindon de la farce. »

« Je me soucie de toi, » proteste Edward. « Je me soucie tellement de toi que ça me fout une trouille de tous les diables, Bella. »

Bien sûr qu’il me balance cette réponse. N’importe quoi pour me plaire, pour que je lui retire ses menottes.

Le texto clignote encore une fois dans mon esprit, comme si son image était en mode ‘répéter,’ et ça me donne la force de continuer.

Je sors la clé pour ouvrir les menottes de ma poche. Les yeux d’Edward s’élargissent d’espoir en la voyant.

« J’ai menti, Edward, » je dis d’un ton glacial. « J’ai la clé, et je vais la mettre juste ici. » Je la dépose sur sa commode, ignorant la façon dont son visage s’affaisse alors que le métal léger frappe le bois.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser croupir ici, » je poursuis sèchement. « Je suis certaine que tu as un pote qui pourra te venir en aide. Voyons voir… » Je fais défiler sa liste de contacts et trouve le numéro de James. « Nous y voilà. »

Je lui montre le nom sur l’écran et ensuite je dépose le téléphone sur sa poitrine haletante. Je l’ai déjà mis sur le haut-parleur ; il ne reste plus qu’à appuyer sur la touche ‘envoyer,’ ce qui composera le numéro.

« Bella, s’il te plaît ne fais pas ça, » essaye-t-il encore, et je sais que même si j’essaye d’être forte, je suis incroyablement proche de céder et de lui arracher ses menottes. Mais qu’est-ce que ça prouverait ? Qu’est-ce que ça lui apprendrait ?

Après cet incident, je peux dire avec un certain degré de certitude qu’il est peu probable qu’il recommence un petit jeu comme celui-là. La prochaine fois, il se souviendra de moi. Et il y pensera à deux fois.

Je chasse le doute qui m’assaille, mais je sais qu’il reviendra avant longtemps. Je ne dispose que de quelques secondes, tout au plus, et il faut qu’elles aient un impact.

Et ensuite je dois foutre le camp d’ici aussi vite que je peux. 

« Je suis désolée, Edward, » je dis, parce que je le suis. Je suis désolée qu’on en soit arrivés là ; je suis désolée qu’on se soit rencontrés de cette façon, et je suis désolée qu’il ait une conception des relations si erronée.

Je suis désolée de me soucier de lui plus qu’il ne se soucie de moi. 

« Bella… » Commence-t-il, mais je m’empresse d’appuyer sur la touche d’envoi sur son téléphone. Je jette un coup d’œil vers le bas, juste pour m’assurer que l’appareil est bel et bien en train d’appeler James, et c’est le cas. J’entends la première sonnerie à travers le haut-parleur du téléphone.

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens une dernière fois. Ils sont implorants. Ils sont désespérés.

« S’il te plaît ne fais pas ça, » dit-il une dernière fois. « S’il te plaît, reste et parle-moi. »

Mais je ne l’écoute pas. Il est trop tard pour parler.

« Je suis désolée, » je répète tranquillement. Je peux à peine entendre ma propre voix par-dessus les battements de mon cœur.

Je me tourne vers la porte et j’entends James répondre au téléphone juste au moment où je quitte la pièce.

« Quoi de neuf vieux ? » Il a l’air enchanté d’avoir des nouvelles d’Edward. « T’as déjà réussi à mettre la reine de glace dans ton lit ? À jeter ton ancre dans son lagon ? »

Je peux sentir mon visage rougir sous l’effet de la colère qui monte en moi. J’ai l’envie soudaine de revenir sur mes pas et de poignarder Edward tel que prévu initialement, ou bien leur dire à tous les deux ma façon de penser, mais je n’en ai tout simplement pas l’énergie. Et quoi que je dise à James devrait être dit en personne, car alors je serais aussi en mesure d’invoquer des lésions corporelles.

J’éprouve plusieurs chose tandis que je descends l’escalier : tristesse, humiliation, remords. Mais surtout de la colère vis-à-vis ce que James vient de dire, ses mots ne faisant que prouver mon argument entier.

Je m’assure que tous les appareils électroménagers sont éteints dans la cuisine et que la lumière de sa chambre est toujours allumée. Je peux la voir de la route, de sorte que plus tard ce soir je pourrai confirmer s’il a été libéré de ses menottes ou pas.

Je me glisse dans ma voiture et fais démarrer le moteur. La voix de Paula Abdul se déverse instantanément de mes haut-parleurs et ça convient tellement – c’est tellement ironique – que je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire triomphalement. 

He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh ooh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by the rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl don't play the fool  
C’est un serpent au cœur froid   
Regarde dans ses yeux  
Oh ooh  
Il dit des mensonges  
C’est un dragueur qui joue  
Il ne joue pas selon les règles  
Oh oh oh  
Cocotte, ne fais pas l’idiote

Je ne regarde pas en arrière en m’éloignant. Je ne regrette pas ce que j’ai fait, et je ne m’attarde pas à me demander si c’était la bonne chose à faire.  
Ça faisait des années que je ne m’étais pas défendue de la sorte, et il était temps que ça change. Cette fois-ci, la cocotte a fini de faire rire d’elle.

À suivre…


	24. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24

 

EPOV

« Allô ? Tu es là, mec ? »

J’entends les pas de Bella dans l’escalier. Je respire avec difficulté, incapable de croire que ceci est réellement en train de se produire, putain de merde.

« Allô ? » Répète James. 

« Ouais, mec. Je suis là, » je dis finalement. Ma voix manque de craquer à cause de la tension émotionnelle. Je m’empresse de me racler la gorge.

« Eh bien, quoi de neuf ? » Demande-t-il froidement. Mon esprit tourne à toute vitesse alors que je fouille pour trouver une solution de dernière minute à ce problème.

S’il y a une chose dont je suis certain, c’est que j’aimerais mieux mourir enchaîné sur ce lit que d’être sauvé par James-connard d’enculé-Smith.

« Euh, je te rappelais, c’est tout, » je réponds maladroitement. Je me déplace sur le lit, mais je grimace quand les menottes font du bruit. Je peux entendre Bella démarrer sa voiture à l’extérieur et mon cœur fait une embardée à l’idée qu’elle s’en va.

Ce n’est pas du tout comme ça que j’imaginais que les choses allaient se passer. Est-ce que je m’attendais à ce qu’elle me gifle ? Oui. Est-ce que je m’attendais à ce qu’elle m’insulte et qu’elle parte ? Absolument.

Est-ce que je m’attendais à être enchaîné au lit et à la voir se transformer en émule de Lorena Bobbit pour me régler mon compte ? Bien sûr que non.

« Ouais, alors ? Tu l’as mise dans ton lit ou quoi ? » Demande-t-il impatiemment.

« Non. Mais il me reste encore une semaine, pas vrai ? » Je suis beaucoup plus amical que d’habitude envers lui. Plus que tout, je veux juste qu’il raccroche. Maintenant.

Il renâcle dans le combiné. « Ouais, semblerait que tu vas en avoir besoin, aussi. Chacun de ces derniers jours. Hé, je n’ai jamais dit que ça allait être du gâteau de t’envoyer en l’air avec la princesse de glace, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Non, James. Je suppose que non, » je dis, ravalant la réplique que je voudrais vraiment lui servir. Bon Dieu, ce qu’il peut m’énerver. Raccroche, bon sang de merde. « Bon ben voilà, c’était les dernières nouvelles, » je conclus d’un ton sec. « Je te laisse à tes affaires. »

« Très bien, mec, » lance-t-il, manifestement amusé. « Bonne chance avec ça. Tu devras prier le dieu des lagons si tu veux pouvoir accéder au sien. Elle est vraiment autre chose, je t’assure. »

Je mords ma langue. Ne dis rien, ne dis rien, ne lui donne pas la satisfaction…

« Au revoir, James. »

« Paix à toi. » Il raccroche. Je soupire bruyamment de soulagement et me réjouis silencieusement quand mon cellulaire fait clique et que la communication est coupée.

Mais quoi maintenant ? Jésus Christ. M’a-t-elle sérieusement laissé en plan comme ça ? Qu’est-ce qu’un homme est censé faire ? Et avec mon pantalon à mes chevilles par-dessus le marché ! Quel foutoir !

Je reste allongé là pendant une minute, réfléchissant à ma situation. La clé est sur la commode. Je peux voir une lueur argentée de ma place sur le lit. Mais comment vais-je l’atteindre ?

Je me déplace aussi près que possible de la tête du lit. Ensuite je me retourne et, avec mes pieds dirigés vers celle-ci, je tente de remonter mon pantalon avant d’y renoncer et de l’enlever complètement. Il constitue un obstacle plus qu’autre chose.

Je pose mes pieds sur le sol et je découvre que je peux me tenir debout malgré le fait que je sois menotté. Lentement, tortueusement, j’attrape le milieu de la tête de lit et je commence à tirer, déterminé à faire glisser le lit sur le plancher. C’est une opération très lente, et je maudis le fait d’avoir tenu mordicus à m’acheter un lit King. Pour quelle putain de raison, exactement ? Ce n’est pas comme si je le partageais avec quelqu’un.

Et qu’est-ce qui m’a pris d’acheter un cadre de lit aussi gros ? Qui a besoin d’une tête de lit ? Un matelas à même le sol aurait très bien fait l’affaire…

Tirer le lit est un travail laborieux en raison de mon angle peu maniable. Et la moquette l’empêche de glisser aisément. Puis, quand je suis à mi-chemin de la commode, le coin du lit frappe le mur latéral et reste pris. Pas moyen de le faire bouger d’un centimètre.

Putain de vie.

Je transpire à grosses gouttes quand je réussis finalement à le décoincer. Je suis exténué, à la fois mentalement et physiquement. Et quand je parviens à la commode, je me rends compte que mes mains, piégées par les menottes, n’atteignent pas la minuscule petite clé. Je dois la faire tomber avec mon pied, et elle dérape sous le lit.

Putain de vie.

Je pousse, je presse et je force jusqu’à ce que le lit soit repoussé assez loin pour que je puisse récupérer la clé. Je ne peux pas l’atteindre avec mes mains, alors je fais face à la lourde tâche d’essayer de la ramasser avec mes pieds. Je me sens vachement pathétique, assis ici dans mes sous-vêtements, tentant de saisir une petite clé entre mes orteils tout en étant enchaîné à un lit. Qu’est-il advenu de moi ?

Finalement, la clé se retrouve dans ma main. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi triomphant.

Je la mets dans la serrure, le son de la liberté retentissant dans mes oreilles, mais je tourne et… rien. La clé tourne et tourne en vain.

Mon cœur martèle dans ma poitrine tandis que je la retire de la serrure pour l’examiner. Il manque une pièce – une pièce importante. Une putain de pièce essentielle. Une pièce nécessaire si je veux me libérer de ces satanées menottes.

Manquante. Disparue.

Putain. De. Vie.

Je me rassois sur le lit, exaspéré, et j’essaye de me calmer. Ce n’est pas la fin du monde. Tu vas penser à quelque chose d’autre. Tu as toujours ton téléphone. Tu peux appeler quelqu’un…

Tout à coup il y a un vacarme en bas, suivi par des pas très lourds. Je suis instantanément alarmé. Ce n’est certainement pas Bella.

Avant que je puisse réagir – quoique vraiment, que pourrais-je faire ? – on frappe à ma porte de chambre avec fracas. 

« Edward ? T’es décent ? »

C’est Emmett. Et bien que je ne veuille pas qu’il me voie dans cette situation compromettante, je suis soulagé. Mes options sont limitées, et au moins il y a de l’espoir pour moi à présent.

« Ouais, mec. Je suis présentable. » Mon ton est plus renfrogné que je l’aurais voulu. La porte s’ouvre instantanément, et les yeux d’Emmett s’écarquillent de façon comique en me voyant tout en en sueur, échevelé, et quasiment nu.

« Putain de merde ! » S’exclame-t-il. « Elle l’a vraiment fait ! »

Je suis plus qu’un peu irrité par sa réaction. « Tu savais qu’elle allait faire ça ? » Je demande avec colère.

« Eh bien, oui, » admet-il. « Après le fait accompli, cependant. Mais bon sang ! Je ne pensais pas que Bella avait les couilles pour le faire. »

Je soupire et baisse les yeux. J’essaye de lever la main pour tirer mes cheveux – une terrible manie – mais les menottes m’en empêchent, pinçant légèrement, en fait. Après avoir tiré et forcé pour déplacer le lit, mes poignets sont endoloris. 

Je ne sais pas quoi dire à Emmett. Est-il fier de Bella ? Probablement. Il ne me laissera sans doute jamais vivre en paix après ça.

« Eh bien c’est génial, » je dis avec sarcasme, bien qu’en réalité ce soit tout le contraire. Ceci est un énorme putain de foutoir, et je sens que je vais devenir fou avant de voir la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas tout dit la nuit dernière ? Au diable le mal de tête, j’aurais dû lui parler quand j’en avais l’occasion. Mais est-ce que les choses se seraient terminées différemment ? Elle n’aurait pas été armée de menottes, j’imagine. À moins qu’elle n’en trimballe en cachette dans son sac à main pour de pareilles occasions.

« Est-ce qu’elle a au moins laissé la clé ? » S’enquiert Emmett, et je tiens la minuscule petite chose brisée pour qu’il la voie. Mais il ne remarque pas qu’elle est inutile. « Alors qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Ne peux-tu pas te libérer toi-même ? »

« La clé est brisée, » je grogne. Je la mets de côté, sur le sol, et Emmett se penche en vitesse pour la ramasser. Il laisse échapper un long sifflement.

« Mince alors, vieux. On dirait que tu as une armée de lutins malfaisants qui te suivent partout ce soir pour te porter la poisse. »

« Putain qu’est-ce que je vais faire, Emmett ? » Je demande, me sentant désespéré et contrarié. Il a raison – j’ai la pire des malchances aujourd’hui. 

« Es-tu au moins en mesure d’enfiler une paire de pantalon ou quelque chose ? » Questionne-t-il, et je peux dire qu’il se retient pour ne pas rire tellement il est amusé.

« Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, je suis menotté, bordel de merde, » je m’emporte. Mais je prends note mentalement d’essayer de me contenir, car la dernière chose que je veux c’est faire fuir Emmett pendant que je suis coincé de cette manière. 

« Ça va, pas la peine de te fâcher. Je posais seulement la question. Fais voir. » Il regarde les menottes pendant un moment, les secouant et les tirant. Je siffle entre mes dents quand elles frottent contre ma peau déjà à vif.

« C’est du solide, » confirme-t-il.

Pas possible, merde.

« J’ai un oncle qui possède une scie, » continue-t-il. « Permets-moi de l’appeler. Il se peut qu’il soit en mesure de couper tes menottes. »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? Ne font-ils pas des doubles pour ce genre de clé ? » Je me lamente.

« Putain, où diable veux-tu que je trouve le double de cette clé si une telle chose existe ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Dans un magasin de jouets ? »

« Ce sont de véritables putains de menottes de police, mec. C’est différent. Je ne sais même pas où elle a pu se les procurer. »

Je ne peux pas exactement lui proposer de se rendre au poste de police du quartier et demander une clé pour son pote menotté. Je soupire, résigné. « D’accord, appelle ton oncle. »

« Donne-moi cinq minutes. Et essaye au moins de mettre un pantalon, vieux. Je peux quasiment voir tes bijoux de famille. » Il me lance mon pantalon et sort de la chambre. Je peux l’entendre dévaler les escaliers.

Pendant cinq épouvantables minutes, je me bats avec mon jeans pour l’enfiler à nouveau. Ce n’est pas une tâche facile avec mes mains enchaînées dans une position aussi peu maniable. Emmett revient juste comme je le remonte au-dessus de mes fesses et me félicite du boulot bien fait.

« Eh ben voilà, Eddie. Je savais que tu réussirais, » dit-il gaiement. « C’est une bonne chose que tu l’aies remis, aussi. Parce que les nouvelles sont plutôt mauvaises. » Il arrête avant de poursuivre, comme s’il voulait me laisser assimiler l’information. Je deviens impatient.

« Alors ? Crache le morceau, Em. Ça fait déjà presque deux heures que je suis coincé ici. »

« Eh bien, sa scie fait partie d’une énorme machine à la con ou quelque chose, » explique-t-il, « alors il va falloir se rendre à lui. »

Bon Dieu, dites-moi que c’est une plaisanterie !

« Et comment diable allons-nous faire ça ? » Je demande, mon ton dégoulinant d’irritation. Tout semble aller de mal en pis. « Est-ce qu’on devrait charger le lit dans ma voiture ou la tienne ? » Je lance sarcastiquement.

« On va simplement devoir enlever la tête de lit. » Il semble immunisé contre mes ronchonnements, ce qui est heureux. Je devrais vraiment essayer d’être plus aimable avec lui – s’il n’était pas ici, je serais royalement foutu.

Je laisse échapper un profond soupir. « Bon, d’accord. Allons-y. »

Emmett fait glisser le matelas et le sommier du lit et les pousse contre le mur. Très vite nous découvrons un nouveau filon de malchance – la tête de lit est boulonnée au cadre du lit. 

« Est-ce que tu as des outils ? » Demande Emmett.

Je gémis. « J’en ai, mais ils sont dans l’autre maison. »

« T’as vraiment décroché la timbale, mec, » ironise-t-il à son tour. « Vaudrait peut-être mieux que je m’éloigne de toi avant d’être frappé par la foudre ou un truc de cet acabit. » Je n’ai plus le cœur à me fendre du moindre petit sourire malgré son humour.

Je me demande ce que Bella fait en ce moment. Est-elle contente ? Se réjouit-elle de ce qu’elle a fait ? Ou bien se sent-elle aussi merdique que moi à propos de tout ça ? 

Emmett remue la tête de lit contre le cadre. « Il suffit de le rompre, » dit-il simplement.

Jésus Christ.

« Ça ne va pas être si facile, » j’argumente immédiatement.

« Bien sûr que si, voyons. Tiens, recule un peu. »

Je le regarde comme s’il était devenu fou. « Reculer ? Je ne peux pas reculer ! »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tiens-toi juste le plus loin que tu peux. Ou, à bien y penser, ça va probablement aller plus vite si tu m’aides à le plier. Alors mettons-nous à l’ouvrage. »

À contrecœur je fais un pas en avant pour l’aider. Ensemble, nous tirons la tête de lit vers le bas, pliant la structure métallique et fissurant les boulons directement à travers le bois. C’est loin d’être aussi facile qu’il l’a laissé entendre, et nous transpirons tous les deux abondamment quand c’est terminé.

Hélas, le moment arrive où je me retrouve en train de naviguer dans l’escalier avec une énorme tête de lit dans les mains. Emmett me suit de près, tenant mes chaussures.

« Garde-la stable ! » Répète-t-il sur un ton des plus agaçants. « Tu es sur le point d’arracher la rampe au complet ! »

« Tout est sous contrôle, Emmett. Arrête de t’énerver ! »

Nous prenons son SUV, qui est plus gros, et il doit abaisser la banquette arrière avant que je puisse me glisser à l’arrière avec la tête de lit. Plutôt que de m’aider, Emmett se tient à l’extérieur de la porte et râle tandis que j’essaye de manœuvrer la tête de lit à l’intérieur.

« N’égratigne pas la peinture, vieux. Je n’hésiterai pas à laisser ton cul ici si tu essayes de mutiler mon véhicule avec cette merde. »

J’ai tout juste l’espace pour m’asseoir. Le bois fait sailli jusqu’au siège passager avant. Je me comprime malhabilement sous le bois et m’appuie contre la portière. Je prie pour qu’aucun flic ne nous voie et ne nous fasse arrêter sur l’accotement.

La première partie du trajet se fait en silence. Le climatiseur souffle en rafales contre ma poitrine nue, mais ça fait du bien.

Et là, mon cerveau commence à s’emballer, m’inondant de pensées de Bella et du pari, et de toutes les choses débiles qui sont survenues depuis les deux dernières semaines. L’a-t-elle toujours su ? Ou bien vient-elle juste de le découvrir ? Est-ce que tout ce qu’elle m’a dit – chaque moment passé ensemble – était un mensonge ?

Je n’en mérite pas moins, mais j’espère que je me trompe. Je prie pour avoir tort.

Pourquoi suis-je encore en train de me languir de cette femme ? Elle me déteste, c’est l’évidence même. Je ferais bien de simplement l’oublier et de faire l’inventaire de mes pertes. Dans des années, ce ne sera rien de plus qu’une histoire drôle, un souvenir merdique.

Mais ce n’est pas drôle. C’est merdique. Et je ne veux pas que Bella ne soit qu’un souvenir. 

Emmett commence à fredonner à l’avant. Je suis instantanément agacé à nouveau, mais plutôt que de me défouler sur lui, je commence à le bombarder de questions au sujet des choses qui affligent mon esprit en ce moment.

« Qu’est-ce que tu foutais chez moi ? »

Il arrête immédiatement de fredonner. « J’étais là pour sauver ton cul, » dit-il de façon hautaine. « Naturellement. »

« Mais comment savais-tu que mon cul avait besoin d’être secouru ? »

Il fait une pause momentanée, comme s’il réfléchissait à sa réponse. « Rose m’a dit ce que Bella était en train de fricoter, » admet-il finalement.

« Donc Rose et toi vous vous dites vraiment tout, » je déclare, me rappelant ses paroles de la veille. « Depuis combien de temps est-elle au courant au sujet du pari ? »

Il me regarde dans le rétroviseur. « Pourquoi diable as-tu fait ce pari, Edward ? »

« Je t’ai posé la question le premier. »

Il se raidit. Finalement, après un intolérable moment de silence, il répond. « Elle le sait depuis le début. »

Je pousse un soupir affligé, me demandant ce que ça veut dire. Rose n’aurait sûrement pas permis ceci sans que Bella ne le sache. « Et Bella ? »

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens encore une fois. Ils vacillent d’incertitude. « Bella le savait aussi. »

Connerie de merde.

« Et toi ? » Je demande furieusement. Je peux sentir la colère monter en moi et je donnerais cher pour ne pas être enchaîné à cette putain de tête de lit en ce moment. 

« Écoute, mec, » rugit Emmett, « je ne suis pas celui qui a fait ce pari. Tu t’es mis toi-même dans ce bourbier. Alors ne t’imagine pas une seconde que tu peux rendre quelqu’un d’autre responsable… » Il agite sa main avec dédain. « … de cette merde. »

« Alors ça ne t’a pas traversé l’esprit une seconde de me dire ce que tu savais ? » Je crie.

« Je t’ai dit de lui dire à propos du pari ! »

« Comment aurais-tu pu faire ça alors que tu étais tellement occupé à prétendre que tu ne savais rien ? »

« Je n’ai pas arrêté d’y faire allusion ! Je veux dire, es-tu si bête que ça ? »

« Qu’est-ce que ça signifie, ça ? » Je demande avec colère. « Tu devais bien avoir une raison pour ne rien dire, foutu bordel. Je suis censé être ton putain de meilleur ami, Emmett. Alors crache le morceau. » 

« Tu ne m’as rien dit de ton côté, Edward. Et il se trouve que toute cette histoire d’honnêteté va dans les deux sens. »

« Ça ne te regardait pas. »

« Ouais, eh bien. Continue de te dire ça pendant que tu te demandes pourquoi Bella te déteste à présent et ce que tu dois faire pour arranger les choses. Ne t’attends pas à ce que je t’aide, parce que ça ne me regarde pas, bordel de merde. »

Je suis fâché – irrité, furieux, enragé – mais sa remarque me blesse quand même. Et il a raison. Je ne mérite pas son aide. Mais je mérite tout ce qui est arrivé.

Je m’appuie contre la portière, mon visage brûlant comme l’enfer, et je boude en silence. Nous n’échangeons plus une parole jusqu’à la maison de son oncle.

ooo

Nous nous garons devant une petite maison avec un garage attenant. La cour est encombrée de débris : un pneu, deux jantes, un cric, du bois. La maisonnette elle-même a besoin d’un sérieux travail de peinture, et les buissons autour du porche semblent négligés ou à l’abandon. Les mauvaises herbes dominent le gazon qui n’a pas été coupé depuis des lustres.

La porte d’entrée est grande ouverte, mais nous n’avons pas l’occasion de l’atteindre. Dès qu’Emmett – qui n’a toujours pas rompu le silence – claque la portière derrière moi, une voix profonde retentit du garage et nous appelle.

« Par ici, les gars ! »

Nous nous dirigeons vers le garage en silence. Un homme à la carrure imposante – encore plus grand qu’Emmett – vient nous accueillir, tendant une main sale et graisseuse à son neveu. Je ne peux pas échanger une poignée de main avec cet homme, pour des raisons évidentes, et pendant un moment fugace j’en suis reconnaissant.

Il sourit de façon tapageuse en me voyant, sa ressemblance avec Emmett des plus troublantes.

« Et bien, et bien, » dit-il, amusé au plus haut point. « Tu t’es dégoté tout un pétard de femme, à ce que je vois ! » 

Je ne suis pas d’humeur à plaisanter, alors je me contente de lui offrir un sourire forcé en retour.

« Je suis Demetri, » continue-t-il, nullement décontenancé pas mon humeur acerbe. « Viens, tu peux te placer là. » Il désigne une grande table sur laquelle trône une scie électrique. « Nous allons te sortir de ces menottes en un rien de temps. »

« Merci, Demetri, » répond Emmett, et si je ne le connaissais pas, je penserais que toute la tension de notre dispute a disparu de sa voix. Mais elle est là à l’état de traces, et son sourire pincé ne me dupe pas une seconde. « Essaye de ne pas le couper trop mal. »

Il me lance un dernier regard glacial avant de se glisser dans la maison, me laissant seul avec son oncle.

Demetri se dirige vers la scie et la met en marche, renversant la puissance à plusieurs reprises pour qu’elle vrombisse comme une tronçonneuse. Je crois qu’il fait ça pour l’effet comique, mais je ne vois pas l’humour. En fait, je crains un petit peu pour ma vie, d’autant plus que la seule personne qui a l’habitude de m’affectionner vient de me laisser seul avec ce fou, peu soucieux que je vive ou que je meure.

« Ne tombe pas dans les pommes maintenant, » me lance Demetri, remarquant probablement à quel point je commence à pâlir. « Ce n’est pas si terrible que ça. Je vais couper directement dans la partie épaisse où se trouve la serrure, et le tout va s’ouvrir. C’est vraiment simple. Et j’ai une plus petite scie, ne t’inquiète pas. Je ne faisais que m’amuser un peu avec toi. »

S’amuser un peu avec moi. Ouais, bien sûr.

« C’est génial, » je dis, la voix tendue. « Et merci de faire ceci. »

Il sort la petite scie, laquelle est encore trop grosse pour me mettre à l’aise. « Bon, maintenant place tes poignets juste ici, » m’ordonne-t-il. « Et essaye de ne pas bouger. Je ne vais pas te couper, mais si tu commences soudainement à t’agiter comme une bonne femme, alors là c’est une autre histoire et je pourrais ne pas être en mesure de l’éviter. Oh, et mets ça. »

Il me tend une paire de lunettes que je fais rapidement glisser sur mon nez. Je tiens mes poignets contre la tête de lit tel qu’indiqué, fermant les yeux et essayant très fort de ne pas broncher lorsque la scie grince contre le métal.

ooo

BPOV

Je suis censée aller chez Rose quand tout est fini, mais je décide ne n’en rien faire. Je me dirige tout droit à mon appartement – je n’arrive pas vraiment à me rappeler comment j’y parviens – et je monte les escaliers machinalement.

Ursula m’attend quand je pénètre à l’intérieur, perdue dans sa graisse et dans sa montagne de poil. Elle se fout complètement que ma vie soit fichue. Elle ne pense qu’à manger. Pâtée par-ci, lait par-là, spaghetti, spaghetti, miaou, miaou, miaou. C’est de sa faute ce qui est arrivé. Si ce n’était pas d’elle, qui est toute grasse, et dégoûtante, et fière de l’être, je ressentirais encore le besoin désespéré d’être accompagnée demain. Et j’aurais encore Edward pour une autre journée.

Maudit chat.

Elle me regarde quand j’entre dans l’appartement, clignant de ses grands yeux innocents. Elle est complètement inconsciente du massacre félin imminent que je complote secrètement.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » Je lui demande avec colère. Elle cligne des yeux insensiblement, peu intimidée par mon emportement.

« T’es contente que tout ceci soit arrivé, pas vrai ? Est-ce que c’était ton plan tout le long ? Et quoi d’autre as-tu réussi à détruire ce soir pendant mon absence, hein ? Hein ? »

Elle me tourne le dos et s’éloigne en trottant.

Je me rends à ma chambre, me sentant… engourdie. Je ne ressens plus rien, juste un vide froid et humide au fond de moi, qui n’est ni fâché, ni heureux, ni triste. Il n’y a rien, et je salue cet état de choses autant que je le crains.

Je m’assois sur mon lit et réfléchis pendant un moment. Est-ce que je viens de faire ce que je pense avoir fait ? J’ai laissé Edward menotté à son lit ? Je l’ai laissé être victime de ce trouduc de James, entre tous ?

C’est ce que tu voulais. Tu voulais le faire payer, et il a payé. Chèrement.

Mais le résultat final est loin d’être aussi satisfaisant que je l’avais espéré. Je me surprends à jeter un coup d’œil à l’horloge, me demandant combien de temps je devrais laisser s’écouler avant de retourner là-bas pour vérifier s’il a été secouru. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il a parlé à James que cet enfoiré va nécessairement lui venir en aide.

Peut-être que je devrais y retourner maintenant. Je vais juste passer devant en conduisant. Personne ne le saura. 

Et s’il me voyait ? Il saurait ce que je trafique !

Bonté divine, Bella. Est-ce que ça te tuerait qu’il ne pense pas que tu es complètement sans cœur ?

Il le mérite. Il le mérite, il le mérite, il le mérite.

J’enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, résistant à l’envie de crier.

Finalement je m’allonge, victime de mes pensées, et je reste ainsi jusqu’à ce que j’entende mon téléphone sonner dans l’autre pièce. Je me traîne jusqu’à lui sans enthousiasme, curieuse de savoir qui m’appelle, mais déterminée à l’ignorer de toute façon.

Mais quand je vois qu’il s’agit d’Emmett, ma curiosité l’emporte. Je colle le téléphone à mon oreille.

« Bella ! » Sa voix est feutrée et réservée. Mon intérêt est piqué instantanément.

« Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Je demande frénétiquement. Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Edward ? Est-ce que James l’a assassiné ? Oh mon Dieu – est-ce qu’Emmett est dans la salle d’attente de l’hôpital ?

« Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais les couilles pour le faire, espèce de petite séductrice rusée. » Sa voix est basse mais amusée.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« J’ai été obligé de secourir ton petit ami. »

« Ce n’est pas mon petit ami, » je dis avec colère, indignée, mais je suis tout de suite soulagée que quelqu’un soit venu pour Edward.

« Ouais, ouais. Je sais, je sais. Vous vous détestez tous les deux. Bla, bla, bla. »

« Certainement qu’on se déteste. » Mais c’est un mensonge – je ne le déteste pas du tout. Mais que lui me déteste ou non à présent, c’est une toute autre histoire.

« Comment t’as su à ce sujet ? » Je me demande, bien que j’aie mes doutes.

« Rose me l’a dit. »

Rose ! Ahh !

« Est-ce que James est là ? » J’ai la ferme intention de raccrocher dans la seconde si j’apprends qu’il est là. Je ne peux même pas supporter l’idée d’être à l’autre bout de la même ligne téléphonique que lui en ce moment. Je le déteste vraiment. Lui et ses petits jeux tordus.

« Non, » grogne-t-il. « Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi ce n’est pas le cas. Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de lui demander. On s’est un peu chamaillé pendant une seconde. »

« Où est-il ? »

« Oh, on est chez mon oncle pour scier ses menottes, » répond-il avec désinvolture.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? J’ai laissé la clé sur la commode ! » Je m’exclame.

« Ouais, eh ben elle a brisé. »

« Non, pas possible. »

« Puisque je te le dis. »

« Mais ce sont de véritable menottes ! »

« Sans doute, mais cette clé ne valait pas de la merde. »

« Comment diable as-tu réussi à le sortir du lit ? »

« Je n’ai pas réussi. Nous avons dû apporter la tête de lit avec nous. »

« Non, c’est pas vrai. »

« Oui, tout à fait. »

Je suis sidérée. Ce n’était certainement pas censé se produire ! Dans toute autre situation, ce serait presque drôle.

Mais ce n’est pas une autre situation. Et ce n’est pas drôle du tout.

« Eh bien, j’ai une autre clé, » je propose, les battements de mon cœur s’accélérant alors que les mots quittent ma bouche. Leur apporter la clé signifierait affronter Edward et, à vrai dire, je ne suis tout simplement pas sûre que je suis prête pour ça. J’ai besoin d’au moins une journée pour récupérer de tout ça.

« Trop tard, » dit Emmett. « Il est déjà en train de passer à la scie. »

Nous faisons tous les deux une pause. J’imagine que je peux entendre la scie en arrière-plan, mais en vérité je ne peux rien entendre. Je me demande à quel point Edward me maudit à l’heure actuelle, et cette pensée me fait grimacer.

« Il t’aime vraiment, tu sais, » finit par dire Emmett. Je suis surprise.

« J’en doute. »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qu’il en est à l’instant même, » poursuit-il. « Pour être honnête, la scie a l’air de le traumatiser un petit peu. Mais avant il t’aimait. Je serais prêt à parier mon bras droit sur ça. »

Mince alors, merci.

Je gémis en réponse. « S’te plaît, ne dis plus rien au sujet de paris, » je réplique. « J’ai eu ma dose pour une vie entière. »

Il glousse. « Ouais, eh bien. C’est pour ça que j’appelais. Je tenais à te féliciter pour ta soudaine poussée de croissance de gonades, et aussi te dire ça. »

« C’est un peu tard pour ça maintenant, Emmett, » je dis, et je suis simultanément soulagée et horrifiée de réaliser que je recommence à éprouver des sentiments, et pas ceux de la bonne sorte. Je me sens incroyablement morose.

« Il est irrité contre moi aussi, » commente-t-il. « Je lui ai dit que j’étais au courant. Il n’était pas content d’entendre ça. »

Comme s’il avait le droit d’en vouloir à Emmett, je songe. Bien sûr, Emmett savait. Mais il n’a pas fait le pari, pas plus qu’il n’a forcé Edward à le faire. En fait j’ai envie de lui sauter au cou et de l’embrasser en ce moment. 

« Eh bien merci, Emmett, » je dis avec gratitude. Un autre silence s’installe entre nous, et j’entends Ursula faire ses griffes sur ma porte de chambre, essayant d’entrer à l’intérieur de la pièce. Je peux clairement l’entendre déchirer le tapis en lambeaux sous ses griffes. « Y a-t-il une chance que tu viennes chercher ce putain de chat ? » Je demande sérieusement, toute gratitude envolée.

« Si elle se conduit mal, c’est seulement parce que tu es constamment grossière avec elle, » proteste-t-il.

« Emmett ! »

« Je ne peux pas en ce moment, okay ? Je te rappellerai plus tard et nous pourrons en discuter. »

« Sérieusement, Emmett. Tu me dois un nouveau canapé. »

« Écoute, y a Edward qui revient. Faut que j’y aille. Au revoir. »

Il raccroche abruptement avant que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. J’imagine Edward se dirigeant dans la maison, fulminant contre moi. Et pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Je ne valais pas mieux que lui ce soir, en toute vérité. Il a fait le pari, mais j’aurais pu faire preuve de maturité et lui parler en adulte. Mais je voulais m’amuser, et je voulais me venger.

Mais où est l’ivresse de la victoire ? Où est la satisfaction ?

Je me lève et j’éloigne Ursula de ma porte avec des pschtt bien sentis avant de lui préparer sa pâtée. Heureusement, elle me laisse tranquille une fois qu’elle a mangé. J’essaye de regarder la télé, mais je n’arrive pas à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit sur l’écran. Les sentiments me reviennent et ils sont d’une brutalité sans précédent.

Finalement je fais ce que toute personne dans ma situation ferait en période de détresse.

J’appelle ma mère.

« Hé, Bella, » dit-elle en répondant. « Je pensais justement à toi. Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Elle semble inquiète, et j’attribue ça à son instinct maternel étrangement précis. Elle peut toujours sentir quand les choses ne vont pas bien pour moi, même si elle est à des milliers de kilomètres de distance.

Je me demande combien je devrais lui révéler. Nous avons toujours été ouvertes l’une envers l’autre, mais convient-il de dire à sa mère qu’on a séduit un gars jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à moitié nu, et qu’on l’a laissé menotté à un lit ?

Elle peut désapprouver, mais elle ne me jugera pas pour ça. Elle m’écoutera et m’acceptera quand même à la fin de tout ça.

« Non, maman, » je dis. Je peux sentir les larmes dans mes yeux, mais je continue sur ma lancée. « J’ai fait quelque chose de mal. De vraiment mal, je pense. »

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens tellement merdique à propos de tout ça ? Il le méritait. Pas vrai ?

« Que s’est-il passé, trésor ? » Demande-t-elle, sincèrement anxieuse, et soudainement je déverse sur elle le contenu de mon cœur, lui racontant tout ce qui s’est passé dans ma vie depuis le soir où j’ai rompu avec James. Je pleure entre mes paroles, et j’ai honte pour toutes les personnes impliquées.

Elle m’écoute patiemment. « Alors tu as fait tout ça pour l’emmerder, mais tu as fini par l’aimer ? » Questionne-t-elle quand j’ai terminé.

Je renifle et essuie inutilement mes larmes avec ma main. « Oui. »

« As-tu essayé de lui parler ? »

« Pour quoi, maman ? » Je demande, exaspérée. « Je ne suis qu’un stupide pari pour lui. »

« Mais tu dis qu’il t’a arrêtée ce soir, » dit-elle, « quand tu le poussais à aller plus loin. » Il ne me viendrait même pas à l’esprit d’être étonnée par la conversation que nous avons en ce moment, car il en a toujours été ainsi entre nous. Elle a toujours agi avec moi comme une amie protectrice plutôt que comme une mère. 

« Ouais, c’est exact, » j’admets. Je suis troublée par cette réalisation. « Tu crois que ça signifie quelque chose ? » Je me demande.

« C’est possible, chérie. La seule façon de le savoir avec certitude, c’est de lui parler. »

« Il me déteste maintenant. »

« Tu ne le sais pas. »

« Comment en serait-il autrement ? J’ai essayé de le balancer. Et peut-être que j’y suis parvenue, je n’sais pas. James n’est pas venu le tirer du pétrin, cependant. »

« Vous avez tous les deux fait de mauvaises choses, Bella. Aucun de vous ne s’est comporté admirablement dans cette situation. Mais si vous vous aimez vraiment l’un l’autre, vous devriez essayer d’apprendre de vos erreurs et peut-être repartir à zéro. »

« Je ne pense pas que nous soyons prêts pour ça, maman, » je dis avec désespoir. « Je ne crois pas que nous ayons un avenir ensemble. Toute cette affaire est stupide. C’est juste un petit béguin. Je suis sûre que je vais m’en remettre rapidement, » je lui assure, mais j’ai l’impression que c’est beaucoup plus que ça. Un simple béguin ne devrait pas faire si mal.

« Eh bien si tu es certaine, Bella, » concède-t-elle. « Sache que je serai toujours là pour toi, peu importe ce que tu décides. »

C’est sûrement censé me faire sentir mieux. Je devrais sûrement être réconfortée par le fait que ma mère, qui vit à l’autre bout du pays, sera là pour moi par l’intermédiaire du téléphone après que je serai morte de l’intérieur. Oui, sûrement.

« C’est super, maman. Merci. »

Je ne me sens pas réconfortée par notre conversation. Mais là où le réconfort était absent, j’ai trouvé la vérité dans ses paroles.

Nous avons tous les deux eu tort. En conséquence, nous avons tous les deux été blessés. Et peut-être que nous pouvons tirer quelque chose de cette mascarade et prendre cette nouvelle connaissance avec nous, parce que c’est tout ce que nous avons réussi à gagner.

Quand on joue avec le feu, on finit par se brûler.

J’ai oublié de fermer ma porte, alors Ursula vient se pelotonner à côté de moi sur le lit et ronronne. Et même si je prétends la détester, en ce moment sa présence me ragaillardit et je finis par m’endormir, ignorant mon téléphone tandis qu’il sonne encore et encore sur ma table de chevet.

À suivre…


	25. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25

 

EPOV

« Bonjour, vous avez rejoint la boîte vocale de Bella… »

Putain.

Je mets fin à l’appel et redépose violemment mon téléphone sur la table basse, me demandant ce que je suis en train de foutre. Je lui ai déjà laissé deux messages. Combien dois-je en laisser avant d’avoir l’air désespéré ? Est-ce que je tiens à avoir l’air désespéré ? Est-ce qu’être désespéré est une bonne chose dans ce genre de situation ?

Je ne m’attends pas à ce qu’elle réponde à son téléphone, mais ça ne m’empêche pas d’essayer. Je veux juste qu’elle m’écoute pendant cinq minutes, même si je ne le mérite pas. Parce que je suis un connard d’égoïste, voilà tout.

Je la rappelle. 

S’il te plaît décroche le téléphone. S’il te plaît décroche…

« Bonjour, vous avez rejoint la boîte vocale de Bella… »

« Putain. » Je dis le mot à voix haute cette fois-ci et j’écoute le reste de son message, me sentant sans ressources. Puis je débute ma supplication désespérée pour ma rédemption, sachant toutefois que c’est probablement inutile. 

« Bella, je sais que tu es furax. Et je ne te blâme pas. Mais je t’en prie, écoute-moi cinq minutes. Si tu me détestes encore après ça, je te laisserai tranquille. Je le promets. Tout ceci est juste tellement merdique et… Bon Dieu, Bella. Tu es vraiment importante pour moi. Et je ne dis pas ça à cause du pari. Je n’ai jamais voulu m’attacher à toi, mais c’est arrivé. Et je sais que ça semble débile, aussi, mais bon Dieu… Je veux simplement que les choses s’arrangent. »

Je fais une pause et pousse un profond soupir, essayant de réfléchir à ce que je vais dire ensuite. Puis sa boîte vocale me coupe. Je jure encore et mets le téléphone de côté, frottant mon visage avec mes mains. Mais le tension s’y attarde, provocante et persistante.

Fidèle à sa parole, Emmett ne m’a offert aucun conseil sur le chemin du retour. Je suppose que c’était à prévoir, étant donné que j’avais esquivé tous ses conseils précédents. Et nous n’étions toujours pas revenus en bons termes.

Le silence n’a été rompu que brièvement, et par une simple déclaration de ma part.

« Je lui ai dit que j’allais l’emmener au mariage de son ami demain. »

Emmett a grogné de manière odieuse dans le siège du conducteur. « D’une façon ou d’une autre, je crois que te laisser enchaîné à la tête du lit a rendu cette promesse nulle et non avenue. »

Il avait raison, bien entendu. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j’ai dit ça à voix haute. De toute évidence elle ne va pas vouloir se montrer câline et chaleureuse avec moi au mariage de son ami demain. Pas maintenant.

J’ai pensé jeter la tête de lit au rebut, mais Demetri m’a assuré qu’elle était récupérable. « Le bois est un peu fendu ici, mais tu pourras facilement percer un autre trou un peu plus haut quand tu remettras les boulons, et elle sera comme neuve, » m’a t-il expliqué.

La tête de lit est actuellement appuyée contre le mur extérieur de la maison. Le matelas et le sommier sont restés appuyés contre le mur à l’étage. Et mon corps est appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, vaincu et peu disposé à bouger. Je me fiche éperdument que la tête de lit soit réparée un jour. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que je pourrai jamais en regarder une de la même façon.

Je tapote mes doigts sur l’accoudoir, envisageant d’appeler Bella encore une fois, mais finalement je décide de n’en rien faire. Il se fait tard ; soit Bella dort, soit elle m’ignore.

Je veux me rendre à son appartement – frapper à sa porte et refuser de m’en aller tant qu’elle ne m’aura pas écouté – mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur plan d’action. Sans oublier que je me retrouverais probablement véritablement menotté avant la fin de la nuit.

Finalement, je monte dans ma voiture et je commence à conduire sans but. Je n’ai aucune destination en tête, mais l’idée de rester assis sur mon divan à ne rien faire est insupportable. Il est tard, mais je n’arrive pas à dormir. Et il faut que je bouge avant de devenir fou. J’ai besoin de garder mon esprit occupé, même si c’est en faisant quelque chose d’aussi banal que la conduite automobile.

Je me balade pendant presque deux heures, passant deux fois devant l’appartement de Bella. Peut-on qualifier ça de harcèlement ? Je pense que c’est peut-être effectivement du harcèlement, mais au moins je ne l’observe pas par sa fenêtre avec une paire de jumelles ou quelque chose de vraiment tordu. Chaque fois que je passe devant chez elle, j’essaye de me convaincre que c’est accidentel – juste une coïncidence – mais je sais que ce n’est pas la vérité. Je sais que je suis vraiment pathétique à ce point là.

Et jamais plus je ne douterai de ce fait, ni maintenant ni à l’avenir, alors que j’arrive à la hauteur de la voiture de Bella et que j’écris une note hâtive au verso d’un reçu de McDonald. Je l’insère soigneusement sous son essuie-glace, le côté avec mon écriture négligée bien en évidence.

Les mots sont simples. Ils sont directs. Et même si je ne laisse pas de signature, je peux garantir qu’elle saura de qui vient le message.

Je suis désolé.

Je veux faire un tas de choses pour décrire mon affliction. Je veux lui écrire un poème mélancolique ou lui acheter des fleurs ou… quelque chose. Mais rien de tout ça n’est suffisant. On n’achète pas Bella avec des fleurs. Pas quand elle a été lésée comme elle l’a été.

La seule solution c’est qu’elle m’écoute et qu’elle puisse comprendre. Et si elle ne comprend pas, eh bien… je ne peux qu’espérer pour le mieux. Je ne pense pas être prêt à affronter les ‘et si’ et les conséquences de mes mauvaises décisions en ce moment. Pas après aujourd’hui.

Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux en démarrant. Je me demande si c’est trop, et je me demande si c’est trop peu. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je fais, et je suis désorienté et désespéré de trouver un moyen.

Elle mérite plus qu’un vieux bout de papier graisseux glissé sous son essuie-glace. Elle mérite d’avoir un message écrit dans le ciel, non, dans les cieux. Elle mérite le monde, et même ça, ça ne suffirait pas.

Plus j’y pense, plus la petite note semble… insultante.

Je suis presque chez moi quand je décide furieusement de faire demi-tour. Je file à toute allure jusqu’au parking de Bella et j’arrache le billet de son pare-brise. J’en fais une boule dans mon poing et je la jette au sol. 

Si c’est vraiment le mieux que je peux faire, je ne mérite même pas la chance d’essayer.

ooo

BPOV

Même si je n’ai pas envie de quitter la maison – même si je veux m’apitoyer sur mon sort et succomber à une espèce d’hibernation remplie de tristesse pendant les dix prochaines années – je suis malgré tout incroyablement heureuse pour aujourd’hui. Parce qu’aujourd’hui, mon meilleur ami va épouser son âme sœur. Et il n’y a rien qui puisse venir tempérer ce genre de joie pour quelqu’un qu’on aime.

J’essaye vraiment fort de ne pas penser à Edward quand je me réveille, mais c’est une tâche rendue plus difficile quand je vois que j’ai quatre appels manqués de sa part. J’ai aussi deux messages dans ma boîte vocale.

Ma poitrine se serre, mais je n’écoute pas les messages. Plus tard, peut-être. Je ne veux pas risquer d’être bouleversée ou contrariée et rendre les choses moins agréables pour Jake et Leah, parce qu’aujourd’hui c’est leur jour, pas le mien. 

Je fais jouer de la musique joyeuse à tue-tête pendant que je me prépare pour le mariage. Un peu de Jimmy Buffet fait toujours des merveilles ; rien ne me remonte le moral autant que la pensée d’un petit ‘Cheeseburger in Paradise.’

Rose arrive vers 16h avec Emmett. Il est vêtu de manière plus sévère qu’à son habitude, d’une chemise boutonnée et d’un pantalon chic, tandis que Rose porte une robe verte assortie qui épouse chacune de ses courbes. Ils me sourient tous les deux gentiment quand j’ouvre la porte, et je me hâte de les inviter à l’intérieur.

« J’aurais pu conduire là-bas, vous savez, » je leur dis. Je ne cherche pas à être impolie, mais je ne veux certainement pas de leur pitié concernant ma situation avec Edward.

« Bien sûr que tu aurais pu, » réplique Rose avec désobligeance. « Mais je voulais qu’on y aille ensemble. C’est ce que font les amis. »

« Ouais, Bella. Alors magne ton cul avant qu’on soit en retard, » ajoute Emmett. Ursula court vers lui comme si elle était impatiente de voir son papa. Il se penche en vitesse pour la ramasser, roucoulant à son oreille.

« Emmett ! » Le gronde Rose. « Dépose cette chose par terre tout de suite. Tu vas avoir des poils de chat partout sur toi ! »

Emmett a l’air offensé. « Ça va partir avec ce rouleau adhésif que tu as insisté que nous apportions. » Il roule des yeux. « Et cette chose a un nom. Bon Dieu, vous les femmes vous êtes tellement grossières. »

« Il ne reste que trois feuilles au rouleau adhésif. Ce chat est aussi gros qu’un mammouth ! »

« Parlerais-tu de ta fille de cette façon-là si elle avait des kilos en trop ? » Demande-t-il avec indignation.

« Je ne nourrirais pas ma fille vingt fois par jour. »

« Si ça se trouve elle a peut-être un problème de thyroïde. » 

« Ils font des médicaments pour ça. Et c’est une raison de plus pour manger sainement. »

« Ursula mange sainement ! Mike lui achète la bouffe Innova. C’est organique et toutes ces conneries. »

« Et il la mélange avec du lait entier. »

« Oui, et alors ? »

Rose se tape le front en signe d’exaspération. « Alors le lait entier contient plus de lipides, Emmett. Seigneur Jésus. »

Je me faufile à nouveau dans ma chambre, abandonnant tranquillement le couple en train d’argumenter. Ils ne me remarquent même pas quand je quitte la pièce. Je peux encore entendre leurs voix dériver à travers la porte fermée, les mots étouffés mais irrités.

Après quelques minutes, Rose vient me rejoindre. « Hey, » dit-elle avec précaution.

Je suis dans ma salle de bain, en train de mettre la touche finale à mon maquillage. « Hey, » je réponds en écho. Je ne me retourne pas quand elle entre, mais même dans ma vision périphérique je peux dire qu’elle est mal à l’aise.

« Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? » Demande-t-elle.

« J’ai presque fini. » Je suis laconique et directe. Je devrais vouloir parler, pour me changer les idées, mais je ne trouve pas l’énergie pour ça. Et je sais exactement ce que Rose a en tête.

« Tu n’es pas passée chez moi hier soir, » dit-elle. Elle s’appuie contre la porte, m’observant, et je fais de mon mieux pour ignorer son regard accusateur.

« Je sais. »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Mm hmm, » j’acquiesce en finissant d’appliquer mon mascara. 

« Es-tu sûre ? »

Ça me met hors de moi, et soudainement je suis remplie d’irritation et à court de patience. « Oui, Rose. Bon Dieu. J’ai dit que j’allais bien. Je ne veux pas en parler, d’accord ? »

Elle reste plantée stoïquement dans l’embrasure, ne battant pas d’un cil à ma soudaine explosion. « Très bien, Bella. » Sa voix est calme.

« Et qu’est-ce qui se passe avec toi de toute façon ? » Je demande avec colère. Je ne veux pas me fâcher, mais les émotions remontent brusquement à la surface. Et la colère est tellement mieux que ce vide que je ressentais avant.

Ses yeux rétrécissent. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Je te parle de toi qui est allée tout déballer à Emmett. Encore une fois. »

Son visage se déforme en une expression de surprise. Enfin, enfin, elle semble dérangée par mes paroles. Et je suis contente.

« C’était un accident, » marmonne-t-elle. « Il a tout simplement continué encore et encore et – eh bien, j’ai parlé du texto par inadvertance. Et il m’a harcelée jusqu’à ce que je lui dise, Bella. Je jure que je ne voulais pas parler ! Mais il savait que quelque chose se tramait. »

« Il ne pouvait pas le savoir à moins que tu ne lui aies donné des raisons de le suspecter, » je dis avec indignation. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si furieuse tout à coup – ça m’est égal qu’Emmett soit au courant. À vrai dire, je suis contente que quelqu’un ait été là pour venir en aide à Edward, parce que je ne suis pas certaine que James l’aurait fait. Et rien n’aurait ruiné ma mascarade plus que de retourner là-bas et le libérer moi-même.

Mais ça fait du bien de décharger mes frustrations sur quelqu’un, même si cette personne ne les mérite pas vraiment. Rose a toujours eu une gueule de la taille du New Hampshire. Elle n’a jamais été capable de garder un secret. Pourquoi devrais-je m’attendre à ce que les choses soient différentes aujourd’hui ?

« Je suis désolée, Bella. » Elle a sincèrement l’air en détresse, et je commence à me sentir un peu coupable de la faire se sentir ainsi. Mon raisonnement est égoïste.

« Ça va, Rose, » je dis, un peu moins tendue. Je force même un petit sourire. « Ce n’est pas ta faute. Tout ça c’était mon idée. »

Mes pensées s’envolent vers Edward une fois de plus, et je ressens le même serrement dans ma gorge – la même pression dans ma poitrine – et je veux me vautrer dans mon lit et pleurer. Rose le voit et enroule silencieusement ses bras autour de mon corps, m’étreignant gentiment.

Elle s’est peut-être mise en travers du chemin plus souvent qu’à son tour, mais elle a tout fait avec mon intérêt à cœur. Je ne peux pas supporter de rester en colère contre elle.

« Est-ce que tout baigne entre Emmett et toi ? » Je demande, voulant détourner l’attention de sur moi et des raisons pour lesquelles je suis irritée. Elle se raidit autour de moi.

« Oui, ça va maintenant. Il était un peu énervé au début. »

Je fronce les sourcils, confuse. Était-il à ce point contrarié parce qu’elle a dit qu’Ursula était grosse ?

« Pourquoi ? » Je demande.

« Il était convaincu qu’Edward allait te parler. Il pensait qu’il avait finalement réussi à percer sa carapace ou quelque chose. Comment pouvais-je savoir ça, moi ? » Répond-elle avec indignation, son habituel sens de la justice faisant un retour remarqué.

Je m’éloigne d’elle, me sentant nauséeuse. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

Elle sourcille et m’observe attentivement. « Quand je lui ai dit au sujet de notre plan, » énonce-t-elle lentement. Elle croit visiblement que ça devrait être évident, mais cette pensée ne m’a pas du tout traversé l’esprit. « De quoi pensais-tu que je parlais ? »

Mon visage devient rouge tandis que je détourne le regard et cherche quoi dire en guise de justification. Je ne peux plus penser à ça.

Et puis quoi si Edward allait me parler ? Est-ce que ça signifie qu’il est automatiquement pardonné ? Non. Est-ce que ça signifie que je l’aurais pardonné si la discussion avait eu lieu ? Non. Est-ce qu’il mérite encore tout ce qui est arrivé ?

Je réfléchis à la dernière question pendant un moment, mais la réponse reste la même. 

Oui, il l’a mérité. Est-ce que je recommencerais si j’en avais l’occasion ? Peut-être pas, à présent que je vois qu’il n’y a aucune satisfaction à en tirer. Mais je ne le savais pas quand je l’ai fait. Je croyais que j’allais m’éloigner avec un sentiment de victoire et de puissance, pas en me sentant coupable, déprimée, et vide.

Je me faufile devant Rose et je sors de la salle de bain. Je n’ai toujours pas pleuré, et je suis reconnaissante pour ce petit exploit. 

« Je pense que je suis prête, » je dis à la hâte, ignorant totalement la question de Rose. Elle le remarque, mais heureusement, elle n’insiste pas.

« Très bien. Laisse-moi juste aller passer le rouleau adhésif sur Emmett et nous serons prêts nous aussi. »

Je suis Rose dans le séjour. Je ne veux pas être seule avec mes pensées, car ça me donnerait seulement plus de temps pour m’attarder sur ce que j’ai fait, et pourtant je ne veux pas non plus être la cible de leurs regards désapprobateurs. Mais il faut que je m’occupe, et au moins ainsi nous pouvons peut-être parler de choses et d’autres – à part Edward.

Emmett est assis sur le canapé, faisant traîner un ruban sur le sol pour qu’Ursula coure après. La regarder bouger me fait presque l’effet de regarder un film au ralenti. Son ventre grassouillet ballote d’un côté et de l’autre comme une balançoire, et je m’attends presque à ce qu’un roulement de tonnerre éclate chaque fois que ses pattes potelées touchent le sol.

Rose fouille dans son sac à main pour en sortir son rouleau adhésif. « Allez, Emmett. Il faut partir maintenant. » Elle se tient devant lui et lorgne sa chemise. « Ça va prendre une putain de demi-heure pour passer le rouleau sur toi ! »

Emmett pousse un soupir affligé. Puis, me voyant, il tape l’accoudoir du sofa où le tissu déchiqueté pend en lambeaux.

« Ouais, Bella. J’ai ton canapé. Ou devrais-je dire, Mike a ton canapé. » Il remue ses sourcils à mon intention. « Il dit de le mettre au courant si quelque chose comme ça se produit. »

Rose souffle impatiemment. « Pourquoi bordel ne la fait-il pas dégriffer ? »

« Peut-être parce qu’il ne veut pas la torturer, » réplique rudement Emmett. Au moment où Rose ouvre la bouche pour argumenter, je suis agressée par la bouffée d’air la plus malodorante jamais inhalée. La force de l’odeur manque de me faire tomber à la renverse. Rose ferme la bouche et grimace comiquement.

« Putain qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? » Beugle-t-elle. Même Emmett agite une main devant son visage, tentant de disperser l’odeur.

« Bonté divine, » je dis, essayant de couvrir ma bouche et mon nez avec ma main. Je ne peux pas respirer cet air-là. Toutes mes pensées s’envolent par la fenêtre alors que je lutte pour trouver de l’air frais.

« Elle doit avoir l’estomac dérangé, » commente Emmett, mais néanmoins il repousse Ursula et s’éloigne de la zone contaminée. Rosalie et moi lui emboîtons le pas.

« Bon Dieu, cette chose est dégoûtante, » grogne Rose. J’interromps la conversation alors qu’Emmett ouvre la bouche pour protester encore une fois.

« Bon, les amis. Je suis prête. On devrait y aller si on veut arriver un peu en avance. » Je débats sur la possibilité de laisser une fenêtre ouverte afin d’aérer l’appartement, mais finalement j’abandonne l’idée.

Rose se dépêche de passer le rouleau adhésif sur Emmett, à son grand déplaisir, et ensemble nous descendons l’escalier et allons nous entasser dans son SUV. Ça fait à peine dix minutes que je porte mes nouvelles chaussures à talons hauts, et mes pieds me font déjà souffrir. Et ça fait seulement deux minutes que nous sommes dans le véhicule quand Rose repère d’autres poils de chat sur les manches d’Emmett et commence à râler parce qu’elle est à court de feuilles adhésives. 

Je soupire et je frotte mes yeux, veillant à ne pas faire de bavure avec le maquillage que je viens juste d’appliquer. La journée va être longue.

Nous arrivons tôt pour aider la famille de Leah avec les préparatifs de dernière minute. Le mariage a lieu dans un vaste parc qui a été réservé pour l’occasion. Une grande tonnelle décorée avec une multitude de rubans argentés et noirs siège galamment devant des rangées de chaises ornées de rubans similaires. Les chaises sont disposées de chaque côté d’une allée parsemée de pétales de rose rouge. La toile de fond de la tonnelle cède la place à une vue imprenable sur le parc ouvert et, à plusieurs kilomètres de distance, sur le port de plaisance.

En dépit de l’emplacement modeste, tout est splendide. Je suis bouche bée d’admiration quand je le vois. Même Rose prend un moment pour contempler l’endroit pendant qu’Emmett siffle son appréciation.

« Merde, bébé. Ce décor a du charme à revendre, » dit-il, et Rose rayonne d’admiration pour ses amis. Je peux sentir mon humeur s’alléger alors que mes tracas sont momentanément oubliés. Je suis plus qu’heureuse de saluer Sue, la mère de Leah, lorsqu’elle s’approche de nous. Sue est pratiquement resplendissante de fierté, et elle nous sourit chaleureusement.

« C’est tellement bon de vous voir, les filles ! Et qui est ce beau jeune homme ? » Elle se déplace avec légèreté vers Emmett pendant que Rose fait les présentations.

« Tout est presque prêt, » dit-elle une fois qu’ils ont fait connaissance. « Mais Bella, l’ami de Leah, Andrew, est en train de tout mettre en place. Il est barman pour la réception ce soir. » Elle m’indique une structure ouverte avec un toit, habituellement utilisée pour le divertissement, à plusieurs mètres de distance. « Je suis sûre qu’il ne refuserait pas un peu d’aide. » Elle me fait un clin d’œil et me pousse au loin, dans la direction d’Andrew, et je suis quelque peu consternée que sur un coup de tête elle essaye de me brancher avec un type pris au hasard. Je ne suis pas intéressée, non merci. En fait, je ne sais pas si je serai jamais prête à faire à nouveau la ‘danse nuptiale’ avec un mâle.

Mais Rose semble abonder dans le sens de Sue, et aussitôt que celle-ci ne peut plus nous entendre, elle dit, « Il a l’air plutôt mignon. » Sa voix est innocente, encourageante mais décontractée. Et je ne suis pas dupe une seconde.

« Pas intéressée, merci. » 

Elle lève les deux mains en signe de reddition. « Je disais seulement qu’il est mignon. Je peux trouver que ce mec est mignon si je veux. »

« Dans ce cas peut-être que tu devrais aller l’aider, » je réponds, sarcastique.

« Hé ! » Emmett semble offensé.

« Désolée, Emmett. »

Rose laisse échapper un profond soupir. « Viens, alors. Allons nous trouver des sièges. » Elle tire Emmett par le bras et l’entraîne plus loin.

« Ne sont-ils pas tous assignés ? » Se demande-t-il, mais ils sont déjà trop loin pour que je puisse entendre la réponse de Rose.

Je m’attarde seule pendant quelques minutes, ne sachant pas trop ce que je veux faire. Je fixe mes pieds, là où les brins d’herbe chatouillent la peau sous les sangles de mes chaussures, et je suis envahie par un instant de nostalgie alors que je me tiens dans la brise légère. Une partie de mon esprit trouve qu’il est heureux qu’il ne pleuve pas aujourd’hui, tandis qu’une partie plus importante souhaiterait que je ne sois pas ici toute seule, mais en compagnie d’une certaine personne. Et pas parce que je veux impressionner ceux qui ne comptent pas vraiment à mes yeux, mais parce que j’apprécie sa présence beaucoup plus que je ne le devrais. Et il me manque déjà.

Quelqu’un s’approche de moi. Je vois ses chaussures Nordstrom lustrées avant de lever les yeux et de croiser son regard.

« Salut, » dit-il avec un large sourire. La surprise me fait haleter.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J’ai été invité. »

« Invité ? Par qui ? Jacob ? »

« Oui. Nous nous sommes contactés l’autre jour. Une invitation de dernière minute, mais diable, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. »

« Oh. » Je baisse à nouveau les yeux, me sentant instable et un peu mal à l’aise sous son regard. Je ne sais soudainement plus quoi faire de mes bras, alors je les croise devant moi.

« Es-tu ici avec ce, euh… ton ami ? » Demande-t-il d’une voix très basse. On dirait qu’il croit que mon ami est dans les parages et qu’il peut nous entendre, mais je le rembarre aussi vite.

« Non, il ne pouvait pas venir. » Je n’en dis pas plus, décidant que ça ne le regarde pas.

« Oh. Eh bien, où es-tu assise ? » Interroge-t-il, mes paroles le rendant optimiste. Je fronce les sourcils, sincèrement tourneboulée par son acharnement.

« Je préférerais vraiment que nous ne nous assoyions pas ensemble, Tyler, » je dis. Je garde ma voix ferme et tranquille, espérant lui communiquer ma détermination.

Il paraît confus. « Comment ça ? »

« J’ignore ce que Rose t’a dit l’autre jour, mais je ne cherche pas une relation amoureuse. Je pense que j’ai besoin de penser seulement à moi pendant un petit moment. » Je ne me donne pas la peine de ramener le passé sur le tapis – comment il m’a laissée avant – parce que c’est du radotage et je ne tiens pas à retourner là. Je n’ai pas à exposer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je ne veux plus être avec lui. Non, absolument pas.

« Je n’ai jamais dit quoi que ce soit au sujet d’une relation amoureuse, » s’empresse-t-il de répondre. Il est offensée, mais je m’en fiche. Me retrouver nez à nez avec lui est la dernière chose que je voulais aujourd’hui.

« Alors où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Je ne peux pas te parler ? Quoi, on ne peut pas être amis maintenant ? »

Je l’observe attentivement pendant un moment. Peut-on être amis, après tout ce qui s’est passé ? Est-ce vraiment ce qu’il veut ? Et est-ce quelque chose que je veux ?

Peut-être un jour, mais ce n’est tout simplement pas quelque chose que je désire à l’heure actuelle.

« Pas maintenant, » je dis sans détours. Je ne me soucie guère d’épargner ses sentiments – j’ai l’impression que les miens ont été piétinés et bafoués, et les raccommoder m’a laissée sans énergie pour m’occuper des autres. C’est un grand garçon. Il peut faire face à la situation.

Mais en voyant son expression blessée, je me dépêche d’ajouter, « Un jour, peut-être. »

« Si tu le dis, Bella, » soupire-t-il, pas convaincu. Il a l’air irrité. « J’espère juste que ce type… Edmund… te traite bien. »

J’en reste bouche bée. Edmund ? Edmund ? Qui diable se prénomme Edmund de nos jours ? De toute évidence il a fait exprès de dire le mauvais nom… et je veux le frapper pour ça. Sans compter que sans le savoir, il m’a jeté les mauvais souvenirs de la nuit dernière en plein visage.

Je me redresse, me tenant debout du haut de mon mètre soixante-sept auquel il faut ajouter les sept centimètres de mes talons aiguille – malgré ça, je fais encore une tête de moins que lui – et je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je vois une excellente occasion de m’en prendre à lui, de dire quelque chose de méchant – peut-être lui jeter notre passé à la figure et lui faire éprouver de la culpabilité. Je vois une occasion de le faire chuter avec moi puisque lui aussi est fautif.

Mais est-ce que ça me donnera la satisfaction que je recherche ? Ou est-ce que je devrais faire preuve de plus de maturité, juste pour cette fois, et laisser ça passer ?

Il me dévisage, les yeux remplis de défi. Il sait ce qu’il vient de faire et il attend que je réagisse.

Mais je ne le ferai pas. Il n’y a rien à gagner en faisant quelqu’un d’autre se sentir merdique, sauf me faire sentir un peu merdique moi aussi. C’est juste préjudiciable. Je m’en rends compte maintenant.

« Il s’appelle Edward, Tyler, » je dis calmement. Je suis surprise de voir à quel point ma voix est aimable et posée. « Et merci. Je ne me contenterais pas de moins. »

La mâchoire de Tyler se crispe et se détend. Il ne s’attendait clairement pas à un tel commentaire, mais sa surprise est bien contenue alors que je passe devant lui pour aller retrouver Rose et Emmett. Je sens ses yeux percer mon dos mais, heureusement, il ne me suit pas. 

Rose et Emmett sont assis côte à côte, se tenant par la main et bavardant tranquillement. Ils ne sont pas en train de se disputer, pour une fois, et la façon dont ils se penchent l’un vers l’autre tout en conversant à voix basse a un je ne sais quoi de… doux.

Je me racle la gorge pour les avertir de ma présence et je m’assois. Ils reculent tous les deux et me sourient. Les gens sont lentement en train de combler les places vides autour de nous. 

« Ça va, Bella ? » Me demande Rose. « Je t’ai vue parler à Tyler- »

« Je vais bien, » je l’interromps en vitesse. Je lui lance un sourire crispé, mais en toute franchise c’est vrai que je me sens bien. En réalité ça m’a fait un bien immense de faire quelque chose de bon pour moi – quelque chose d’honnête et de mature qui nous a laissés tous les deux avec le sentiment d’être de bonnes personnes quand ça a été terminé.

« Okay, » dit-elle en souriant chaleureusement. Elle me croit.

D’autres personnes viennent se joindre à nous, et nous nous divertissons en bavardant tandis que l’heure du mariage approche. Mon père prend place à côté de moi seulement quelques minutes avant le début de la cérémonie, l’air fatigué d’avoir dû se hâter, lui habituellement si composé.

« Je ne pensais pas que j’allais arriver à temps, » murmure-t-il précipitamment. « J’ai quitté la maison il y a plus de quatre heures ! J’étais inquiet de devoir rester à l’arrière. Merci de m’avoir gardé une place. »

Charlie a des problèmes avec son genou gauche, une affection aggravée par la pluie constante, et se tenir debout pendant une longue période de temps aurait été une torture pour lui. Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant.

« Bien sûr, ça allait de soi. »

Le mariage est de toute beauté. Jacob, mon bon ami et mon fidèle confident, se tient devant l’autel dans un superbe smoking avec une veste rouge. Il est nerveux, je peux le dire, mais il conserve son sang-froid en scrutant la foule, attendant sa future épouse avec impatience. Paul, son garçon d’honneur, chuchote quelque chose à son oreille, et il penche la tête, souriant timidement.

Leah est splendide dans sa robe beige ajustée avec un élégant nœud rouge attaché sur le côté. Ses cheveux sont bouclés, repoussés sur son front avec des agrafes de fleurs blanches, et les boucles tournent lâchement en spirales autour de ses épaules. Sa peau impeccable est teintée d’un soupçon de rose alors qu’elle lance un sourire d’adoration à son futur époux. 

Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Les larmes me montent aux yeux en regardant Jacob réciter ses vœux, promettant d’honorer et d’aimer sa femme à jamais et pour toujours. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de pleurer lors des mariages – pas même la fois où j’ai reçu un coup de coude dans le nez quand on a lancé le bouquet – mais voir Jacob si heureux m’émeut à un point tel qu’en quelques minutes je renifle une tourmente et essaye d’endiguer le flot de morve avec rien d’autre que mes mains humides et une moitié de kleenex que Rose a offert de partager.

Après que Jacob ait embrassé la jeune mariée, tout le monde se lève pour applaudir. Ils prennent des tonnes de photos – près de cent mille, ou du moins c’est ce qu’on dirait – et pendant ce temps nous nous dirigeons vers la zone où la réception a lieu. Il y a un bar qui offre des consommations gratuites, et des hors-d’œuvre ont été disposés entre deux gigantesques gâteaux de mariage. À gauche, il y a une scène sur laquelle l’orchestre est en train de s’installer. Le soleil est en train de se coucher et chaque table, disposée à plusieurs mètres de la piste de danse et du bâtiment d’accueil, est éclairée par une bougie et ornée d’un vase minuscule contenant une unique rose rouge. 

Jacob et Leah se frayent un chemin pour venir couper le gâteau. Ils partagent leur première danse, puis Leah danse avec son jeune frère Seth en remplacement de son père, décédé plusieurs années auparavant.

Paul et Embry viennent me voir et nous bavardons à bâtons rompus, notre conversation revenant constamment à Jacob et comment nous n’avions jamais imaginé qu’il serait le premier à se marier tandis que nous nous rappelons de vieux souvenirs et des anecdotes d’une époque révolue. Ils m’ont toujours taquinée sans pitié, mais ce soir il semble y avoir une trêve tacite. Notre attention se porte sur le couple au comble du bonheur – ceci est leur soirée – et j’ai honte d’avoir pensé qu’il allait en être autrement.

Nous restons très tard à la fête, souhaitant à nos amis de passer du bon temps lorsqu’ils quittent les lieux pour commencer leur lune de miel. Nous offrons d’aider à nettoyer, mais Sue refuse catégoriquement.

« J’ai déjà payé quelqu’un pour faire le nettoyage, Bella, » explique-t-elle. « Vous les enfants, continuez à vous amuser. »

Mais quand je tente de m’éloigner, elle me saisit subitement par le bras. « Hé, as-tu eu l’occasion de parler avec Andrew ? » S’informe-t-elle, ses yeux vacillant vers le bar de façon suggestive. Andrew est en train de nettoyer, indifférent à notre conversation.

Je lui ai marmonné quelques mots en recevant mes boissons tout à l’heure, mais sans plus. Il était mignon. Il avait l’air gentil, même. Mais je n’arrivais pas à sortir un homme de ma tête assez longtemps pour vraiment en apprécier un autre.

« Nous avons parlé un peu, » je réponds en toute sincérité. « Mais je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé en ce moment. » 

« C’est une honte, » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Vous êtes une bonne prise tous les deux. Et vous êtes tous les deux célibataires ! Quelle honte… »

« C’est vrai. Eh bien, peut-être un jour, » je dis, essayant d’apaiser son soudain accès de déception. Elle hoche la tête avidement, sourit avec bienveillance, et m’accorde un dernier au revoir avant que nous nous séparions.

Je ne suis pas choquée par son comportement – indifférente tout au plus. Ce n’est pas seulement une question d’être célibataire ou en couple, il faut aussi être avec quelqu’un de qui on se soucie vraiment. Parce que sinon, c’est une perte de temps. Ça ne sert à rien.

Une fois qu’Emmett et Rose me déposent chez moi, je me dirige vers ma voiture pour récupérer mon iPod. Je suis épuisée et mes pieds sont engourdis – j’ai également tellement bu et mangé que mon ventre est gonflé comme si j’étais enceinte de cinq mois – mais de manière générale, je suis satisfaite des événements de la journée. Je suis satisfaite de moi-même.

Je prends mon iPod et je monte les escaliers. Je sens quelque chose sur ma chaussure et je regarde en bas, réalisant rapidement que le talon de celle-ci a harponné un bout de papier. Je l’arrache et je déplie distraitement la feuille chiffonnée.

La note contient trois mots, griffonnés d’une manière bâclée. L’écriture est à la fois familière et étrange, et il me faut un moment avant de la reconnaître.

Ma respiration se fait saccadée, parce que je sais qu’il était là. Je jette furtivement un coup d’œil à la ronde, une partie de moi désireuse de le découvrir en train d’attendre, cette même partie de moi déçue de constater que je suis seule.

Mais c’est mieux qu’il ne soit pas là. Nous devons parler, un jour ou l’autre, mais j’ai aussi besoin de temps pour tout digérer. Il faut que je réfléchisse et que j’examine la situation, et que je sache exactement ce que je ressens quand je lui ferai face à nouveau.

Parce que la prochaine fois que je vais le voir, je fais le vœu d’être complètement honnête. À propos de tout.

À suivre…

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une merveilleuse année 2013.

À bientôt

Milk


	26. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26

 

BPOV

La semaine suivante, je me plonge dans mon travail. L’évitement est devenu la nouvelle stratégie – j’évite les appels d’Edward, j’évite la persistance de Rose à vouloir sortir, et j’évite la conversation qu’Emmett semble résolu à avoir avec moi. La seule chose que je n’évite pas c’est mon boulot, car c’est la seule chose qui semble me faire oublier mes problèmes actuels.

Edward appelle plusieurs fois par jour. Il vient même chez moi à quelques reprises, mais ou bien je ne suis pas là, ou bien j’ignore les coups frappés à ma porte. Même quand il n’est pas dans les parages, je suis entourée de sa présence en raison du barrage constant de fleurs, d’animaux en peluche et de notes qu’il m’envoie pour me dire ‘Je suis désolé’ et ‘S’il te plaît, il faut qu’on se parle.’ Mon appartement ressemble bientôt à une boutique de fleuriste, l’odeur très prononcée et la vue des fleurs ne me laissant jamais oublier ce qui s’est passé. D’une certaine manière, je déteste Edward de me donner l’espace dont j’ai besoin, mais comment pourrait-il le savoir si je refuse de lui parler ? À part du fait que je l’ai enchaîné et que je lui ai fondamentalement dit d’aller au diable, bien sûr.

Lundi, pendant que je suis au travail, il couvre ma voiture de fleurs. Mes collègues pensent que j’ai un petit ami des plus romantiques, et je n’ai pas le courage ni l’énergie pour les corriger. Les pétales ressemblent à de la neige alors qu’ils s’envolent de ma voiture quand je démarre.

Emmett vient chercher Ursula le même jour. J’ai laissé la clé pour qu’il puisse venir pendant que je suis au boulot, de sorte que je n’aie pas affaire à lui – évitant ainsi la fameuse conversation – mais plus tard j’ai des remords de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à la bête. Elle a beau sentir mauvais et être répugnante, elle va quand même me manquer un peu. Elle était la seule dans toute cette mascarade foireuse qui n’avait pas d’intentions tordues, et j’apprécie sa simplicité.

Quand elle n’est plus là, il y a comme un vide dans mon appartement. Il n’y a plus de relents de squames et d’excréments, et quand je passe le rouleau adhésif sur les meubles, les poils ne sont pas miraculeusement de retour une demi-heure plus tard. Mais c’est calme – je ne peux plus entendre ses miaulements à travers l’appartement ou les gargouillements de son système digestif quand elle inhalait un bol entier de nourriture. Et en l’absence de bruit, vient la solitude.

Je ne dors pas bien la nuit. Je reste éveillée pendant des heures, pensant à Edward – je me demande ce qu’il fait, j’obsède quant à savoir s’il est ou non avec une autre femme, et je relis ses textes en envisageant la possibilité de le rappeler. Mais je ne fais rien pour atténuer ces pensées, me répétant constamment que j’ai besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir et prendre en considération tout ce qui s’est passé.

Edward me manque – douloureusement – mais je ne veux pas que ce désir ardent, cette envie irrésistible qu’il soit présent ici, n’influencent mes décisions quand il s’agit de déterminer ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Je veux être dans un état d’esprit clair et sain.

Mais je veux Edward. Je veux entendre des justifications valables et des excuses sincères de sa part, et je veux lui pardonner. Mais est-ce vraiment sage ? Pouvons-nous jamais être quelque chose… d’autre ? Après tout ce qui est arrivé ?

Au travail, j’ai l’impression d’être un zombie. Je suis agitée et fatiguée, mes pensées menaçant de s’égarer chaque fois que je permets à quelque faiblesse que ce soit de s’infiltrer à travers ma façade. Mais je me consacre entièrement à mon job, accomplissant davantage en ces quelques jours que ce que je terminerais normalement en un mois.

Je renoue avec mon amour de l’écriture lors de mes soirées à la maison. Je me perds dans un monde fantastique – un monde dans lequel je dicte les résultats, les actions et les conséquences des décisions de mes personnages. C’est le seul moyen que j’ai pu trouver d’échapper en toute sécurité à la réalité. 

Ça devient une sorte de routine. Je m’attends presque à voir Edward se pointer à mon appartement quand je reviens du travail, possiblement pour se traîner à mes pieds et m’offrir ses excuses en personne. Ou peut-être est-ce seulement ce que je voudrais qu’il se produise, comme il a suggéré plusieurs fois de passer me voir dans ses messages. Mais je dois l’avoir effrayé avec les menottes. Tous les jours, le couloir devant ma porte reste vide.

Puis, le mercredi soir, tout change. 

Je termine un peu plus tard au boulot, comme c’est devenu la norme cette semaine, et je me dirige vers ma voiture tête baissée, tentant de ne pas laisser tomber une pile de dossiers qui est en train de glisser de mes bras. J’ai décidé de ramener un peu de travail à la maison ce soir. Mais en relevant les yeux, j’aperçois une grande silhouette appuyée contre ma voiture, et je hoquète de surprise.

Le flux d’adrénaline est presque instantané alors que mon pouls et ma respiration s’accélèrent. Je peux pratiquement entendre le martèlement erratique dans ma poitrine ; mes pieds deviennent lourds comme du plomb.

Il croise mon regard tandis que j’approche, et m’offre un sourire sadique. Mon estomac se soulève, la bile remontant dans ma gorge.

Il pousse contre ma voiture et se place pour être face à moi. Je m’arrête à quelques mètres, évaluant soigneusement la situation. Il veut quelque chose de moi – sinon pourquoi serait-il ici ? – et mon esprit s’emballe avec les possibilités déplaisantes.

Je me redresse à ma pleine grandeur, refusant de reculer devant lui. Refusant d’exposer quelque faiblesse que ce soit.

« Que fais-tu ici, James ? » Je demande. Ma voix se fissure légèrement sur son nom, et je suis furieuse que mon corps révèle si traîtreusement mon anxiété en sa présence.

Il sourit davantage, et je suis rebutée par cette vision. « Quoi ? On ne peut pas être amis maintenant ? »

Il faudra me tuer avant, bordel.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, James ? » Je répète. Ma voix est stable et ferme cette fois-ci.

« Je voulais juste vérifier comment se portait mon Cygne préféré, » dit-il sans gêne.

Je roule des yeux tandis qu’un million de façons de le neutraliser me viennent à l’esprit. Je pourrais lui donner un coup de pied dans les tibias ou les couilles. Je pourrais tirer ses cheveux qu’il porte comme ceux d’une fille, ou l’éborgner. Je pourrais même m’en prendre à son petit doigt, faible et fragile.

« Je ne me suis jamais aussi bien portée, » je mens, passant à côté de lui pour ouvrir la porte de ma voiture. Il ne pourrait pas vraiment s’en prendre à moi… n’est-ce pas ? Mais sa taille et son gabarit, qu’autrefois je trouvais attrayants, sont déstabilisants en ce moment. Je veux juste m’engouffrer dans mon véhicule et partir.

Il ne me donne pas d’espace pour le contourner, mais il ne me touche pas non plus. 

« Vraiment ? » Ricane-t-il, faisant se convulser mon bras tout entier. J’ai juste envie de le gifler pour effacer cette grimace répugnante qu’il affiche. « J’ai entendu dire que tu sors avec Cullen à présent, » continue-t-il.

Je m’arrête en réalisant ce qu’il est en train de faire. Il pense qu’Edward et moi sommes toujours ensemble. Essaye-t-il de savoir qui a gagné le pari ?

Je suis un peu irritée qu’Edward n’ait pas tout simplement admis avoir perdu le pari. Mais je suis soulagée que James n’ait pas gagné. Même si je ne veux voir aucun des deux gagner – même si je voudrais que le pari n’ait jamais eu lieu, je préfère de beaucoup voir James descendre d’un échelon ou deux.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face, pleine d’assurance. « Ouais, et alors ? » Je dis d’un ton railleur.

Sa lèvre inférieure, grimaçante, s’agite sous l’effet d’un tic et il la lèche lentement. « Alors comment ça va ? »

« Super, » je réponds. « Nous sommes très heureux ensemble. »

« Uh hum, » dit-il pensivement. Il se frotte le menton du bout des doigts. « Je t’ai vue sortir de chez lui l’autre matin. »

Je fronce les sourcils. J’ignore où il veut en venir. Ce n’était de toute évidence pas moi qu’il a vue quitter la maison d’Edward. A-t-il vu une autre femme ? Cette pensée me donne la nausée. 

Mais peut-être qu’il essaye juste de jauger ma réaction à cette accusation. Après tout, si je partais de chez Edward au matin, ça impliquerait que j’ai couché avec lui.

Je relève un sourcil. « Tu me traques maintenant ? » Je questionne. « Edward et moi, nous nous aimons. Ce que nous faisons ne te regarde absolument pas. » C’est tout juste si j’arrive à croire les paroles jaillies de ma bouche. Tout juste.

La mâchoire de James s’affaisse sous le coup de la surprise, et il reste bouche bée. « Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? » Son ton est accusateur.

Je m’empresse de jeter un coup d’œil à la ronde pour voir s’il y a quelqu’un d’autre à proximité. Il y a deux collègues de travail plusieurs mètres plus loin, qui ne m’entendront pas si je parle – mais qui ne manqueront certainement pas de m’entendre si je crie – et leur présence me rassure.

J’essaye de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais dire, mais avant que je puisse formuler une réponse, James crache, « Tu penses qu’il t’aime ? Cullen ne t’aime pas. Tu es un pari pour lui, Bella. Je gage qu’il n’a pas pu te baiser et qu’il était déterminé à prouver que j’avais tort. Mais heureusement pour lui, tu es une petite pouffiasse d’une naïveté rare finalement. » 

Je veux être la personne la plus mature – mettre en pratique ce que j’ai appris avec Tyler, et m’en aller – mais mon corps réagit avant que mon cerveau ait fini d’analyser sa déclaration. J’entends un claquement sonore, suivi d’une douleur aveuglante à travers ma main et mon poignet toujours en cours de guérison, et soudainement James trébuche en arrière en tenant son visage.

Je vois rouge, littéralement. Le sang se déverse de ses doigts et se retrouve sur le devant de sa chemise ringarde en flanelle qu’on dirait sortie d’un film des années 90. Il pousse une tempête de jurons en crachant des gouttelettes rouges à chaque respiration étouffée. Je tressaille et recule d’un pas pour éviter de recevoir les embruns de sang, mes yeux écarquillés d’horreur à ce que je viens de faire.

Je n’ai jamais frappé qui que ce soit avant. Jamais. Et je suis à peu près sûre que ma main est cassée, parce que la douleur est mille fois pire que lorsqu’elle a eu son petit tête-à-tête avec le béton il y a deux semaines.

« Putain de salope ! » Rugit James. Le sang se pulvérise partout, même sur moi, et je me jette en avant dans un geste désespéré pour saisir la poignée de porte de ma voiture afin d’échapper à sa colère grandissante.

Il tente de m’attraper, réussissant à agripper mon avant-bras et à le serrer douloureusement, mais je réussis miraculeusement à m’arracher à lui et je me lance dans ma voiture. Je verrouille toutes les portes et je démarre la voiture à reculons, accélérant en sortant du parking comme si l’enfer était à mes trousses. Ce qui est le cas, d’une certaine façon. 

Je manque de peu d’écraser les orteils de James – non pas que je n’aie pas essayé – et je le vois hurler et jurer dans mon rétroviseur alors que j’accélère hors de sa vue. Mon cœur bat comme un fou dans ma poitrine tandis que je m’éloigne et qu’il disparaît de mon champ de vision.

Il y a quelque chose d’humide sur mon bras, aussi quand je sens que je suis hors de danger, je baisse les yeux et je vois une énorme traînée de sang. C’est partiellement séché et complètement dégoûtant. Je voudrais me garer sur le côté et vomir, ou du moins essayer, mais il n’est pas question que je m’arrête avant d’avoir mis 30 kilomètres entre moi et ce sale type.

D’une main tremblante en train de virer au pourpre, je tente de pêcher mon téléphone cellulaire dans mon sac à main. La douleur est atroce et ma main entière est enflée, mais je finis par y arriver. Je rejoins Rose avec la touche de numérotation abrégée.

« Hé, Bella, » me salue-t-elle.

« Rose. » Ma voix tremble, et je me rends compte que ce fiasco m’a affectée plus que je ne le pensais. « Je crois que je me suis cassé la main. Je suis en route vers l’hôpital. Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ce soir ? »

« Quoi ? Comment diable t’es-tu cassé la main ? » Demande-t-elle, confuse.

« J’ai vu James. »

« Oh putain d’enfer, qu’est-ce qu’il a fait !? » Elle est furieuse, et à juste titre, mais je tressaille quand même à la dureté de son ton.

« Il n’y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat, » je mens. « Il a juste… dit des choses. Et je l’ai frappé. »

« Vraiment ? » Sa voix est considérablement plus légère. Je peux dire qu’elle est contente que je n’aie pas été malmenée ou quelque chose, sans compter qu’elle est probablement extatique que je me sois finalement défendue.

« Oui. »

« Eh bien, Dieu merci. Je veux dire, s’il t’avait attaquée… je… merde, je te retrouve à l’hôpital dans dix minutes. »

« Merci, Rose. »

« Bien sûr. Et reste où tu es. »

Elle me raccroche au nez, comme d’habitude, et je ne peux m’empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

ooo

Je passe près de trois heures dans la salle d’urgences. On prend des radiographies de ma main avant de révéler qu’elle est bel et bien cassée, en plus d’être probablement foulée à nouveau, et on insiste pour qu’elle soit mise dans un plâtre. Je discute avec le personnel médical pendant environ quinze minutes – aussi longtemps qu’il m’est légitimement possible de persister avant qu’on ne m’indique la porte. Je déteste les plâtres, et j’insiste en disant que je vais porter l’appareil orthopédique pour toute la période recommandée, mais quand l’infirmière m’entend marmonner à Rose que je vais seulement le retirer pour me gratter, l’idée est rembarrée.

Je veux tuer les infirmières aux oreilles indiscrètes. 

Rose me tient la main quand l’infirmière commence l’intraveineuse pour m’administrer ma dose habituelle d’antalgiques. Ce n’est pas tout à fait la même chose que de me perdre dans le doux parfum du torse d’Edward, mais je dois m’en contenter.

Après ma rencontre avec James – et après avoir été à nouveau exposée aux putains d’hôpitaux et aux foutues aiguilles – je trouve le chagrin dans ma poitrine lancinant et douloureux, et Edward me manque plus que jamais. 

Je commence à pleurer après avoir reçu une dose de morphine. De grosses larmes silencieuses coulent sur mon visage, et je tente faiblement de les essuyer.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Bella ? » S’enquiert Rose, alarmée.

« Oh, le médicament contre la douleur rend parfois les gens un peu émotifs, » assure l’infirmière, et Rose hoche la tête en signe de compréhension. Je ne me donne pas la peine de les corriger.

Rose reçoit un appel téléphonique et elle s’en va le prendre dans la salle d’attente. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle s’absente. Je ne l’entends même pas revenir.

Après quelques minutes, je commence à somnoler. La douleur dans ma main est toujours là – un faible battement qui s’enregistre à peine au fond de mon esprit – mais la morphine la masque en plus de masquer la douleur émotionnelle. Rose commence à frotter ma tête avec ses ongles ridiculement longs et la sensation est apaisante, la combinaison de ces relaxants m’incitant à dormir.

Je suis réveillée par un sympathique docteur qui vient s’occuper du plâtre. Je ferme les yeux à la lumière aveuglante du plafonnier qu’il a allumée, et j’essaye d’ignorer l’ensemble du processus. Il s’adresse surtout à Rose, qui se révèle aimable et bavarde, et je ne pige que de brefs fragments brisés de leur papotage.

Je suis toujours follement somnolente lorsque nous quittons l’hôpital. 

« As-tu besoin que je te ramène chez toi pour prendre quelque chose ? » Me demande Rose tandis que je me glisse dans le siège passager de sa voiture. Je suis prête à piquer un roupillon contre le côté de sa porte.

« Non. Il sait où j’habite, » je réponds sinistrement. « Peux-tu me prêter quelques-unes de tes fringues ? »

Je ne peux pas porter n’importe lesquelles de ses fringues, mais je me dis que certaines tenues me conviendront.

« Bien entendu. »

Rose passe par le service au volant d’une pharmacie à proximité pour faire remplir ma prescription d’analgésiques. Je ne me souviens même pas du chemin du retour ; la première chose dont j’ai conscience par la suite c’est qu’elle me cajole pour me faire sortir de la voiture, m’aidant à monter les marches jusqu’à son appartement. Elle m’installe dans sa deuxième chambre et je m’endors tout habillée, l’épuisement émotionnel et les antalgiques finissant par avoir raison de ma résistance.

EPOV

Durant les jours qui suivent, je suis dans un état complètement lamentable.

Je débats la possibilité de me présenter à la porte de Bella samedi pour l’emmener au mariage tel que prévu. Mais une brève conversation avec Emmett me convainc que ce n’est pas une bonne idée.

« Elle t’a laissé enchaîné à ton lit, mec, » insiste-t-il en agitant rapidement la main. « Tu ne peux pas simplement te présenter chez elle comme si de rien n’était. Sauf si tu portes une protection en acier ou quelque chose, car elle va probablement te castrer. »

« Mais alors peut-être que nous pourrions parler, » je raisonne pathétiquement.

« Tu vas juste la contrarier à l’occasion du mariage de son ami. Elle va probablement pleurer et toute cette merde, et ses yeux vont avoir l’air de ceux d’un raton laveur, et tu sais comment les filles sont à propos de ces trucs. Elle va t’en vouloir éternellement si tu la trimballes quelque part avec des yeux de raton laveur. »

J’ai fini par dire les termes du pari à Emmett, et il a convenu que je me trouvais sans conteste dans une situation merdique. Il a même sympathisé un peu, je crois, mais en fin de compte sa réponse a été celle à laquelle je m’attendais. Il m’a donné une tape dans le dos et il a dit « Tout ça est bien merdique, vieux, mais à présent tu sais qu’un pari n’est pas la solution pour régler tes problèmes. Peut-être que tu devrais juste laisser Bella en paix pendant un certain temps. Pour le moment tu pourrais peut-être même juste… je ne sais pas… faire le compte de tes pertes. »

Compter mes pertes ? Comme dans simplement… abandonner ?

Si Bella ne veut rien à voir avec moi, je vais trouver un moyen d’y faire face. Ce n’est certainement pas moins que ce que je mérite. Mais je pense qu’elle a au moins le droit de savoir pourquoi j’ai fait le pari en premier lieu. De cette façon, elle pourra vraiment aller de l’avant.

Peut-être que c’est égoïste, mais je veux seulement qu’elle sache. Je veux qu’elle connaisse toute l’histoire plutôt que la version mal interprétée. Je veux qu’elle sache que ce n’était pas juste pour de l’argent ou pour une bagnole. De cette façon, elle pourra au moins me haïr convenablement.

Bella devient une obsession dans laquelle je me plonge. Je l’appelle beaucoup plus souvent que ce qui est jugé approprié, et je la supplie à répétition de me parler. Je lui envoie plusieurs bouquets de fleurs tout au long de la journée et je jonche sa boîte de réception de messages. Dans un message vocal, j’offre même une explication boiteuse de ce qui s’est passé, mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu’elle l’ait écouté.

Lundi est une journée modérément occupée, ce qui est heureux. Ça me donne le temps de conduire jusqu’au travail de Bella pendant ma pause déjeuner et de laisser un tas de fleurs sur sa voiture, une inspiration venue de nulle part. Mais ça semble romantique – impossible pour elle de ne pas le voir, au moins – alors je mets mon plan à exécution.

J’appelle James ce soir-là, pour admettre que j’ai perdu le pari, mais il ne répond pas. À la place, il rappelle à trois heures du matin, alors que je dors comme une souche.

Mercredi, ça redevient la folie furieuse au boulot. Je parviens à m’échapper entre les meetings pour appeler Bella et prendre les dispositions pour que d’autres fleurs lui soient envoyées chez elle, mais autrement, une réunion n’attend pas l’autre, ne me laissant que peu de temps pour réfléchir. J’oublie presque de manger à l’heure du lunch, et je rentre à la maison avec plus de deux heures de retard.

Je rappelle James. Mon estomac se noue chaque fois que j’anticipe ce coup de fil. En fait ça me donne un peu la nausée.

Mais cette fois-ci, il répond. Et au lieu de son arrogance habituelle, il semble un peu contrarié.

« Allô ? »

« Hé mec, » je dis, forçant mes mots à demeurer calmes. Mes mains commencent déjà à devenir un peu moites, et je décide qu’il est préférable de simplement aller droit au but et de tout déballer. « Le pari est terminé. »

« Ah oui ? » Dit-il avec colère, et franchement je suis un peu étonné par sa réaction. « Et quand avais-tu l’intention de me mettre au courant ? »

« Euh… »

« Tu sais quoi, mec ? Ça va aller. Tu as réussi à séduire la petite salope faite de glace après tout. Je ne sais pas au juste ce que tu as bien pu lui offrir, mais ça a dû être bon puisqu’elle prétend que vous êtes amoureux et ce genre de conneries. Quelle blague, pas vrai ? Je suppose que tu ne lui as jamais parlé du pari, hein ? » Son ton est venimeux et accusateur. « T’inquiète pas, cependant, Eddie-boy. Je l’ai mise au parfum. Et tu es chanceux que je ne porte pas plainte contre son cul, » poursuit-il.

Je suis plus que confus. Pendant un moment, je ne sais même plus quoi dire.

« De quoi parles-tu, bordel de merde ? » Je demande finalement.

« Oh, alors elle ne t’a pas dit que j’ai été attaqué par son cinglé de cul aujourd’hui ? »

Je ne sais pas comment répondre à ça, alors je ne dis rien.

Bella l’a attaqué ?

« Quoi qu’il en soit, mec. Un marché est un marché. Je t’ai donné ma parole, alors je vais laisser ta petite allumeuse de sœur tranquille. »

Je sens la colère s’immiscer en moi à ses paroles. Si je pouvais passer par le téléphone et le tuer, je le ferais probablement.

« James- » je commence, sentant la chaleur m’envahir.

« Plus tard, mon frère. » Il raccroche brusquement. Je fixe le téléphone pendant un moment, me demandant si c’est vraiment fini. Je me demande si j’ai gagné même si en réalité je n’ai pas… gagné.

Mais pourquoi nom de Dieu Bella irait-elle dire à James que nous sommes amoureux ? Ne me déteste-t-elle pas ? Ça fait des jours qu’elle ne répond à aucun de mes appels. Elle m’ignore aussi efficacement que si je n’existais pas du tout.

Et elle l’a attaqué ?

La pensée de Bella se mettant dans n’importe quel genre de position compromettante avec ce salopard me dérange. Je ne sais pas si Bella n’a pas d’abord été touchée par ce type, étant la source peu fiable qu’il est, et je suis instantanément sur mon téléphone une fois de plus, composant son numéro inutilement.

Il sonne et me transfère immédiatement à sa boîte vocale, alors j’essaye encore, et encore, et encore.

Au bout de trois tentatives, il est évident que ça ne me mènera nulle part, ce qui était à prévoir, et je suis déjà à la porte avec mes clés en main. Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai l’intention de faire exactement. Je sais seulement que j’ai besoin de la voir, de savoir qu’elle va bien. Il faut que je m’en assure de mes propres yeux.

J’appelle Emmett pour tenter d’avoir de l’information – ou peut-être d’obtenir le numéro de Rose, qui je crois sera la meilleure personne à contacter dans cette situation – mais lui non plus ne répond pas.

Je suis presque à Seattle au moment où il me rappelle.

« C’est quoi ce foutu bordel, mec ? » Je crie dans le combiné. « Je t’ai appelé une bonne centaine de fois. »

« Calme-toi, mon pote. Ce n’est pas la putain d’apocalypse quand mon téléphone n’est pas allumé, » répond-il, et sa voix sereine et légèrement perplexe m’agace instantanément.

« Au contraire, bon sang de merde. J’ai besoin du numéro de Rosalie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je viens de parler à James et il a dit que Bella l’a attaqué, » je lui explique. « Je veux savoir ce qui se passe, bordel. Lui as-tu parlé ? Sais-tu si elle va bien ? »

« Ouais, mec. Elle est à l’hôpital- »

« Elle est où !? »

« Calme-toi, Edward ! Laisse-moi t’expliquer. »

Me calmer s’avère un exploit irréalisable, mais je suis désespéré d’entendre ce qu’il a à dire. « Bon d’accord. Dis-moi ce qui s’est passé. »

« Eh bien, aux dires de Rose, ils ont eu une petite confrontation. Il a dit des choses – je ne sais pas quoi – et elle lui a lancé son poing dans le nez. Mais elle a aussi heurté sa main dans le processus. »

Je gémis. Je veux tuer James. Je veux reculer sur ses jambes avec ma voiture. Je veux casser chaque os de ses mains. Je veux-

« C’est tout ce que je sais, vieux, » continue Emmett. « Je pense que c’est lui qui a écopé le plus. Pour autant que je sache, Bella va bien sauf pour sa main. »

« Est-ce que Rose est avec elle ? »

« Oui. »

« Donne-moi son numéro. »

« Quoi ? Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux parler à Bella. »

« Edward, si Bella voulait te parler, elle répondrait à son téléphone. Je ne vais pas te laisser harceler Rose aussi. »

« Je ne harcèle personne, » je soutiens, bien que ceci puisse effectivement s’avérer un mensonge. Est-ce qu’envoyer un million de fleurs à quelqu’un peut être considéré comme du harcèlement de nos jours ?

« Ouais, mon pote. C’est un peu ce que tu fais. Tu sais que je serais ravi de vous voir finir ensemble tous les deux, mais j’essaie d’être raisonnable- »

« Je t’emmerde avec le raisonnable, Em ! Je veux parler à Bella. »

Peut-être que mon emportement est un peu déplacé, mais je ne crois pas vraiment mériter de me faire raccrocher la ligne au nez, comme c’est ce qui se produit dans la seconde qui suit. Il me faut chaque once de retenue pour ne pas frapper mon téléphone dans le pare-brise.

Je ne sais même pas à quel hôpital elle s’est rendue. Le premier que j’essaye prétend ne pas connaître de Bella Swan, et ils refusent d’appeler les autres hôpitaux de la ville afin de déterminer dans lequel elle se trouve. Non pas que je m’attendais à ce qu’ils coopèrent, mais ça valait le coup d’essayer.

Je tente d’appeler à l’avance, mais le deuxième hôpital ne veut pas me donner d’information par téléphone. Il s’avère qu’elle n’est pas là non plus.

Au troisième hôpital, je tape dans le mille. Mais je suis également confronté à un autre épisode de malchance.

« Bella Swan a quitté l’hôpital il y a plus de deux heures, » m’informe la secrétaire, et je mords ma lèvre pour m’empêcher de jurer au beau milieu du hall d’entrée.

Heureusement, le numéro de Rose est répertorié, me permettant de trouver son adresse à partir de l’information, et de me diriger vers son appartement. Je pénètre dans le hall principal et j’utilise mon charme sur la petite brunette derrière le comptoir pour obtenir son numéro d’appartement.

Mais lorsque je frappe à sa porte, elle n’ouvre que de quelques centimètres. Il y a une chaîne pour empêcher de l’ouvrir davantage, et ça fournit seulement un petit espace par lequel Rose me regarde d’un air mauvais.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demande-t-elle. Sa voix n’est pas méchante, mais ferme.

« Est-ce que Bella est là ? » Je questionne en retour. Je pense que poser cette question dévoile les raisons derrière ma visite.

Elle rétrécit les yeux. « Pourquoi tu le demandes ? »

« Je veux la voir, » je dis. « Qu’est-il arrivé ? Est-ce qu’elle va bien ? »

« Elle va bien, » répond-elle d’un ton sec et direct. « Elle dort, en fait. Mais je lui dirai que tu es passé. »

Je soupçonne qu’elle ment. Elle essaye de me fermer la porte au nez, mais je m’empresse de fourrer ma main en avant pour la stopper. Ses yeux élargis cherchent les miens en silence, me demandant ce que je fais.

« Edward… » Dit-elle comme une mise en garde. Je crains qu’elle ne soit sur le point d’appeler les flics. Je suis au bord du désespoir.

« S’il te plaît, Rose. Donne-moi juste cinq minutes, » je la supplie.

« Je ne peux pas, Edward. »

« S’il te plaît- »

« Attends. » Elle ferme la porte et mon cœur s’arrête. Mes pensées oscillent entre la crainte et l’excitation en envisageant les alternatives : soit elle va m’enfermer dehors pour de bon, soit elle va retirer la chaîne de sécurité et me laisser entrer.

Quand la porte s’ouvre en grand, je manque de m’effondrer de soulagement, mais elle s’empresse de me pousser de côté tandis qu’elle me rejoint dans le couloir. La porte se ferme tranquillement derrière elle.

« Écoute, Edward, » débute-t-elle, « t’es un putain de connard égoïste, tu le sais ça ? »

Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris que nous soyons en train d’avoir cette conversation. Je m’attendais à ce que ça se produise tôt ou tard, puisqu’elle est avec Emmett et que je continue à rôder autour de sa meilleure amie et tout ça.

« Je sais, je sais, » j’acquiesce, et ses yeux s’élargissent légèrement d’étonnement.

« Oh tu le sais, hein ? » Lance-t-elle avec colère.

« Oui. »

« Dans ce cas tu devrais être foutrement dégoûté de toi-même. »

« Je le suis. »

« Tu as fait une chose déplorable. »

« Je sais. »

« Si j’étais Bella, j’aurais coupé ta bite pendant ton sommeil. »

« Je, euh… »

« Tu mérites de te la faire couper. Tu ne devrais plus jamais être autorisée à ruiner la vie d’une autre pauvre fille. »

« Je n’ai pas- »

« Et ceci, » me coupe-t-elle en agitant la main devant moi pour souligner ma présence, « ne l’aide pas à faire face à toute cette affaire. Tu dois la laisser tranquille. »

« C’est ce que je vais faire, Rose ! » J’insiste, et en voyant son sourcil sceptique se relever, j’ajoute rapidement, « Après que nous ayons parlé. »

« Elle ne veut pas te parler. »

« Je sais, mais si seulement elle voulait me donner une chance- »

« Tu ne mérites pas cette chance. »

Bon Dieu que cette fille est frustrante. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, exaspéré, mais je suis prêt à enfoncer la porte à coups de pied et en criant si c’est ce que ça prend.

« Rose, s’il te plaît. N’as-tu jamais foiré avant ? N’as-tu jamais fait quelque chose que tu regrettes vraiment sincèrement ? »

Elle pince les lèvres et croise les bras, le sourire de quelqu’un qui se prend pour une sainte plaqué sur son visage.

« Ne t’est-il jamais arrivé de… je ne sais pas… dire quelque chose de méchant à quelqu’un sans raison ? Casser du sucre sur le dos de quelqu’un ? Mentir à quelqu’un ? » Son petit sourire vacille, et je vois une faiblesse dont je m’empresse de profiter. « J’ai fait un truc regrettable, Rose. Je n’ai jamais détesté quelque chose autant que cette nuit dans son intégralité. Mais si je pouvais tout reprendre, je ne suis pas certain que je le ferais. » Ses yeux durcissent à nouveau, alors je me dépêche de continuer.

« J’ai fait une connerie, je l’admets. Mais si je n’étais pas allé dans ce bar cette nuit-là – si je n’avais pas croisé James – alors je n’aurais peut-être jamais rencontré Bella. Et aussi tordu que ça puisse l’être, je ne peux pas regretter quelque chose qui m’a conduit à elle. Je ne peux pas, putain de bordel. »

Rose me regarde, le front plissé à cause du conflit que se livrent ses émotions.

« S’il y a une chose que je regrette vraiment, Rose, c’est seulement de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité dès le début. J’ai été égoïste et stupide. Chaque fois que mes sentiments pour elle devenaient plus forts, j’essayais de le nier et de me convaincre qu’ils n’étaient pas réels. Mais je ne voulais toujours pas lui faire de mal, et finalement j’ai arrêté d’essayer de gagner le pari. Mais je ne voulais pas perdre le pari non plus. » Je gémis de frustration et je tire encore sur mes cheveux. « Je sais, je sais que ça paraît vraiment terrible. Mais que ferais-tu pour ta petite sœur, Rose ? »

Elle inspire profondément, les yeux écarquillés et compatissants, mais également déchirés et indécis.

« Qu’est-il arrivé à ta sœur ? » Murmure-t-elle, et mon cœur s’emballe à l’espoir que j’aie possiblement enfin réussi à faire passer le message – et qu’elle puisse effectivement me laisser entrer.

« Je préférerais que Bella entende toute l’histoire de ma propre bouche, » je réponds posément, la priant de comprendre. Ce n’est pas que je n’ai pas confiance en Rose, mais – ouais, je n’ai pas confiance en Rose. Je soupçonne que l’histoire entière se retrouverait en première page du journal demain.

« Bon. » Elle s’éclaircit la gorge et se dandine d’un pied sur l’autre. Je peux dire qu’elle est en train de peser le pour et le contre dans son esprit, et qu’elle est en conflit avec ses options.

« Rose, s’il te plaît. Je t’en supplie. Je vais ramper à tes pieds s’il le faut. »

Je n’arrive pas à croire à quel point je suis devenu pathétique en si peu de temps.

Mais ça marche. Hésitant seulement une seconde de plus, Rose finit par soupirer et tourne sa poignée de porte, ouvrant celle-ci. Elle n’entre pas, mais à la place elle recule un peu pour me laisser l’espace.

« Cinq minutes, » dit-elle tranquillement. Je n’en crois pas ma veine – je suis partagé entre serrer Rose dans la plus monstrueuse étreinte, et piquer un sprint pour voir Bella avant qu’Emmett ne se pointe ou que quelque chose de fou ne se produise.

« Merci, Rose, » je dis dans un souffle, et c’est tout ce que je réussis à prononcer avant de me précipiter dans l’appartement. Bella n’est pas dans le living-room ni dans la cuisine, alors je me dirige en vitesse vers les chambres à coucher. La porte de la première chambre est ouverte et celle-ci est vide. La porte de la deuxième est solidement fermée et je sais, sans avoir besoin de voir son corps, que Bella est allongée à l’intérieur.

Ma respiration se fait moins profonde alors que les battements de mon cœur deviennent frénétiques. Je ne me sens soudainement plus préparé pour ça. Comment vais-je faire pour qu’elle m’écoute ? Et si elle se met à crier après moi et exige que je quitte les lieux ? J’aurais dû répéter mon discours ou quelque chose…

Mais mes minutes sont comptées. En ai-je vraiment seulement cinq, ou bien Rosalie n’a-t-elle fait que bluffer ? Je ne peux pas courir le risque. J’ouvre la porte et je jette un coup d’œil à l’intérieur sans réfléchir davantage.

Bella est allongée sur le lit, mais son sommeil n’est pas paisible. Elle se tourne et se retourne sans cesse et se débat avec les draps. Elle est encore tout habillée, le plâtre à sa main est marron foncé, ce qui contraste avec ses vêtements pâles.

Mon cœur fait une embardée à sa vue, et avant que je ne puisse me retenir, mes pieds me propulsent vers l’avant. En me rapprochant, je vois que ses joues sont maculées de larmes séchées, et quelques mèches de ses cheveux sont collées sur les côtés de son visage. Elle gémit, mais il ne fait pas de doute qu’elle est toujours endormie.

Je m’accroupis à côté du lit, craintif de m’aventurer plus près. J’ai peur qu’elle se réveille et qu’elle se déchaîne en me voyant tout près d’elle.

« Bella ? » Je murmure. Elle tourne la tête, mais c’est le résultat de son agitation, et non pas parce qu’elle est en train de se réveiller.  
« Bella, » je répète.

Je tends la main pour toucher son épaule, lentement et timidement, tout en me demandant constamment si c’est une bonne idée. 

« Non, » lance-t-elle soudainement. Sa voix est très douce, mais je n’ai aucun doute sur ce qu’elle a dit. Je me fige, la main en l’air, et j’attends une explosion ou une attaque.

« Non, » dit-elle encore. Je m’empresse de retirer ma main.

« Bella… »

« Arrête ! » Poursuit-elle, agitée à présent, mais un regard vers son visage me révèle qu’en réalité elle dort toujours. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de ressentir une petite vague de soulagement, bien que je me sente merdique pour ça.

« Il faut que tu te réveilles, Bella, » je lui dis en secouant doucement ses épaules. « Je pense que tu es en train de faire un cauchemar. » 

« Edward. » Elle souffle à peine le mot, et tout à coup elle s’accroche à ma chemise avec sa main valide. Elle la tire vers elle avec rudesse, étirant le tissu quand je résiste à la traction. 

« Bella… » Je lui dis tendrement. J’essaye de desserrer gentiment ses doigts qui me tiennent dans un étau, mais cela n’a pour effet que de la faire me serrer plus étroitement. Elle appelle à nouveau mon nom, me tirant vers elle, et subitement je me retrouve assis à côté d’elle dans le lit, incapable de résister lorsqu’elle enfouit son visage dans mon flanc et se pelotonne contre moi, trouvant enfin la paix.

Je ne devrais pas me délecter ainsi de son contact, surtout quand elle dort. Je suis si vachement égoïste que ça me rend malade. 

J’ai peur de la toucher, alors je garde mes mains à quelques centimètres d’elle. Je n’ai aucun droit de simplement intervenir et prétendre qu’elle est mienne comme si je la méritais.

Mais je ne veux pas bouger non plus. Alors je reste assis là et je commence à divaguer.

Je lui dis à quel point je suis désolé pour tout ce que j’ai fait. Je lui dis combien je suis reconnaissant de l’avoir eue dans ma vie ces deux brèves semaines – comment elle m’a aidé à réaliser ce que je fais et à m’améliorer en tant que personne – mais je ne peux pas regretter quoi que ce soit qui m’a amené à la rencontrer. Par contre je regrette la façon dont j’ai géré la situation, et je regrette que nous n’ayons pas été en mesure d’avoir une vraie conversation. Et bien que je ne la mérite pas, ni ne m’attende à ce qu’elle me pardonne, je pense qu’elle mérite toute l’histoire, de façon à pouvoir correctement passer à autre chose suite à cette expérience.

Je lui dis ces choses même si elle ne peut pas m’entendre – même si ça n’a pas de sens. Je ne peux pas m’arrêter, les mots se déversant comme si j’avais le mal de mer. Ça vient encore et encore, malgré mes supplications intérieures, mon désir intérieur que ça cesse et que ça s’en aille.

Elle remue à côté de moi, et je crois entendre sa voix alors je fais une pause. Elle est plus forte cette fois-ci.

« Edward ? »

Le ton est plus clair qu’avant, mais je suppose qu’elle dort encore.

« Hmm ? » Je dis, principalement pour apaiser son esprit inconscient.

Elle se déplace un peu, et soudain je vois ses yeux bruns, sombres dans la faible lumière offerte par le lampadaire à l’extérieur.

« Que fais-tu ici, Edward ? »

À suivre…

J’ai bien hâte de voir ce qu’il va lui répondre.

À bientôt.

Milk


	27. Chapitre 27

Chapitre 27

 

BPOV

Mon rêve change. 

D’abord je rêve que James est avec moi, exigeant des réponses et faisant davantage d’accusations. Il vient me trouver à l’appartement de Rose et son nez saigne encore, le sang dégoulinant partout sur sa moquette beige clair, et elle crie et menace d’appeler les flics tandis qu’il m’accule au mur. Il exige de savoir pourquoi j’ai couché avec Edward et pas avec lui. N’a-t-il pas ouvert les portes pour moi pendant que nous nous fréquentions ? Ne m’a-t-il pas invitée au restaurant un nombre incalculable de fois ?

Puis Edward arrive et confronte James, mais leur rencontre est de courte durée. James disparaît dans un nuage de fumée, s’évanouissant dans l’atmosphère brumeuse qui m’entoure.

Edward se retrouve soudainement à mes côtés et se confond en excuses, offrant des explications, mais rien de tout ça n’a beaucoup de sens. Il n’arrête pas de parler d’Ursula.

« J’ai dit à Emmett de ne pas te la reprendre, » dit-il avec colère. « Elle était ta planche de salut dans tout ça. Elle t’aurait protégée de James. »

Je plisse le front avec confusion, me demandant comment ça pourrait être le cas.

« Mais non, il l’a emmenée avec lui, » continue Edward. « Et tout ça aurait pu être évité. »

Je suis déconcertée par son raisonnement, mais je décide de ne pas argumenter avec lui quand il est en colère.

« Je suis désolé, Bella. Je suis tellement désolé. J’aurais dû faire quelque chose. J’aurais dû l’arrêter. »

Sa présence est si réelle. Je peux sentir le tissu de ses vêtements contre mes doigts, son odeur taquiner mon nez, sa voix à mon oreille. Tous mes sens sont stimulés par lui, sa simple essence, et cela en fait le rêve le plus réaliste que j’aie jamais eu. 

Je me sens revenir à la conscience et je lutte désespérément contre ça. La présence d’Edward autour de moi m’a manqué, à tel point que je vais volontiers l’accepter dans mes rêves si c’est tout ce que je peux avoir.

Mais mes paupières s’ouvrent et je cligne des yeux. Il fait sombre – je n’y vois que dalle autour de moi alors que mes yeux s’ajustent à l’obscurité – mais je peux encore entendre sa voix. Je peux encore respirer son parfum distinct de détergent à lessive et d’after-shave. Et je pense que je dois avoir des hallucinations.

« Edward ? » Je murmure. Je sens quelqu’un bouger à côté de moi – quelqu’un contre qui j’ai pris la liberté de me blottir – et mon cœur se met instantanément à battre la chamade.

« Hmm ? » Me parvient la réponse, et je me penche en arrière pour regarder son visage. Sa tête se tourne de sorte qu’il puisse me voir, ses yeux s’élargissant de façon considérable en rencontrant les miens.

« Que fais-tu ici, Edward ? » Je demande. Ma voix est un peu vide, dépourvue de toutes les émotions que je ressens réellement. Elles sont remplacées par un seul sentiment prédominant.

L’incrédulité.

Suis-je toujours en train de rêver ?

Je peux sentir le corps d’Edward se crisper contre le mien – je peux entendre sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge – et je sais que ces choses sont beaucoup trop détaillées pour n’être qu’un rêve. Mais que fait-il ici ? Et comment diable a-t-il pu franchir la barrière physique que constitue Rosalie ? Est-elle toujours vivante ?

« Es-tu réveillée ? » Demande-t-il avec circonspection.

Je me sens tout à coup comme si j’avais été profanée par un voyeur ou quelque chose. En quel honneur s’est-il imaginé que c’était acceptable de venir se blottir contre moi pendant que je dormais ? N’est-il pas capable de comprendre à demi-mot ?

Lentement, il s’éloigne de moi, probablement honteux de lui-même et de notre situation actuelle, et de mon côté je me désespère honteusement de notre soudaine perte de contact. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?

Je ne le laisse pas le voir, toutefois. À la place je recule, me raccrochant désespérément à chaque once de colère que je peux trouver en moi. Mais je suis encore sonnée par le médicament contre la douleur qui n’empêche pas les palpitations lancinantes dans mon poignet. J’arrive seulement à enregistrer adéquatement le choc et le soulagement et la confusion de l’avoir ici avec moi de nouveau.

Ne devrais-je pas être irritée qu’il soit ici ? Furieuse, même ? J’ai travaillé tellement dur pour l’éloigner. Rien de tout ça n’a de sens maintenant.

« Oui je suis réveillée, » je réponds. Ma voix est brouillée de sommeil et je m’empresse de l’éclaircir. 

« Euh… As-tu entendu tout ce que j’ai dit ? » Demande-t-il lentement. Il semble nerveux et peu sûr de sa question, et je sourcille, me demandant s’il a vraiment fait une crise de colère à propos du chat.

« Tu veux dire au sujet d’Ursula ? »

« Quoi ? » À présent il est confus. « Non, je n’ai rien dit au sujet d’Ursula. »

« Oh. » Je suppose que mon subconscient a inséré cette partie-là. Je m’ennuie vraiment de cette bête.

« Pouvons-nous parler, Bella ? » Demande-t-il sur un ton désespéré. « Je veux juste que tu sois au courant de tout. Et quand j’aurai terminé, je partirai. Je te le promets. »

Bon Dieu, il est persistant. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il est parvenu jusqu’ici. Est-ce que le reste de ma vie va ressembler à ça si je refuse de l’écouter ? Un flot constant de fleurs, de notes, et de visites inopinées ?

Je veux davantage de temps pour réfléchir. Je ne crois toujours pas que mes pensées soient là où elles devraient être. Mes sentiments pour lui sont trop forts. Puis-je vraiment regarder les choses avec objectivité et prendre des décisions éclairées en ce qui nous concerne quand ce désespoir en moi – ce désir incontrôlable – me supplie de l’écouter et de le laisser rester pour améliorer la situation entre nous, peu importe le prix ?

« J’ai parlé à James, » dit-il, interrompant le cours de mes pensées. Je me crispe à la simple mention du nom.

« Lui as-tu vraiment dit ces choses, Bella ? »

J’hésite, me demandant si je devrais tout nier en bloc, mais c’est ce que notre relation a toujours été. Que des mensonges et du déni.

« Oui, » j’admets tranquillement.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Bella ? Il aurait pu te faire quelque chose… »

Il regarde mon plâtre marron hyper moche qui me donne l’impression qu’il va se fendre avec chaque élancement de ma main. Je veux plus d’antalgique, mais je n’ose pas en prendre maintenant. Pas si nous voulons vraiment parler.

« Je veux savoir ce qui s’est passé. » Sa déclaration est un semblant de revendication au mieux. Il sait que je peux l’envoyer promener si ça me chante.

« J’ai dit que tu avais gagné le pari, » je réponds finalement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » je dis en toute franchise. « J’ai juste été prise au dépourvu et je… je le déteste, d’accord ? » Je voudrais dire que je déteste Edward aussi, que je les déteste tous les deux pour avoir fait le pari, mais mes lèvres ne peuvent même pas commencer à former les mots. « Je ne voulais pas qu’il gagne cette chose tordue, peu importe de quoi il s’agit, que vous avez pariée tous les deux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai fait ça, je l’ai juste… fait. »

Il soupire profondément et frotte ses yeux avec ses doigts. Si seulement je pouvais mieux le voir dans la pénombre.

« Je suis désolé, Bella, » commence-t-il tristement. « C’était probablement la chose la plus stupide que j’aie jamais faite. Voudras-tu s’il te plaît me laisser t’expliquer ? »

Je lui adresse un petit sourire morne. « Ça va, Edward. J’ai fait une chose merdique moi aussi. Mais c’est fini maintenant. Nous pouvons simplement oublier tout ce qui s’est passé et aller de l’avant, » je mens.

Il écarquille les yeux. « Je ne veux pas juste l’oublier, » dit-il, « je veux tout t’expliquer. Je veux essayer de corriger les choses. »

« Pourquoi ? » Je m’étonne. Ma voix est cynique et peut-être un tantinet trop forte. « Tu as gagné, Edward. C’est terminé. Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais. »

« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais, Bella, » dit-il, puis il gémit. « Je ne voulais pas perdre, ça je peux l’admettre. Mais si tu me laisses t’expliquer, alors peut-être que tu verras pourquoi. »

« Pourquoi fais-tu tant d’efforts, Edward ? Je t’ai menotté à ta tête de lit et je t’ai abandonné à ton sort, pour l’amour du ciel, » je dis, exaspérée.

« Je le méritais, » réplique-t-il en vitesse.

« Personne ne mérite ce genre de traitement, » je proteste. C’était une chose stupide à faire, à tellement de niveaux différents. Et quelle immaturité de ma part !

« On peut en parler plus tard si tu veux, » continue-t-il, passant visiblement à côté de ce que j’essaye de lui faire comprendre. « Laisse-moi seulement cinq minutes pour t’expliquer. »

Je soupire, tournant la tête pour regarder l’heure au radioréveil sur la table de chevet. Il indique 20h26.

« Très bien. Cinq minutes. »

Il sourit, soulagé. « Merci, Bella. Merci beauc- »

« Tu perds un temps précieux, » je l’interromps, mal à l’aise avec sa gratitude. Je ne la mérite pas. J’aurais dû lui donner la chance de s’expliquer il y a des jours de ça, si c’est ce qu’il voulait, surtout après mes folies avec les charades et les menottes.

« C’est vrai. » Il hoche la tête et se racle la gorge. 

« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, » débute-t-il nerveusement. Je lève les sourcils, dans l’expectative. « Okay, eh bien James et moi étions amis il y a longtemps, quand nous avions douze ou treize ans. C’était un garçon décent jusqu’à ce qu’on commence à fréquenter l’école secondaire. À ce moment-là il est devenu… libertin, je suppose qu’on pourrait dire. » Ses yeux papillonnent nerveusement vers les miens tandis qu’il jauge ma réaction, mais je demeure impassible.

« Il en a toujours pincé pour ma sœur, Alice. Il ne m’a jamais rien dit à ce sujet, mais un jour elle a fait une fête autour de la piscine avec sa bande de copines, à la maison, et j’ai surpris James à la lorgner dans son maillot de bain. Il avait cette expression répugnante, Bella. Et Alice venait d’avoir quatorze ans. Alors plus tard, je l’ai confronté à ce sujet et il a agi comme s’il ne savait pas de quoi je parlais. Mais quand je lui ai dit de rester loin de ma sœur, il est devenu hostile. Il m’a dit que si jamais elle choisissait de faire quelque chose avec lui, ce serait sa décision, qu’elle était assez vieille pour prendre des décisions de ce genre. Mais putain de bordel, elle n’avait que quatorze ans. »

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, agité ou dégoûté, je ne saurais dire. Il ne me regarde même pas.

« Puis, un jour, j’ai surpris Alice en train de flirter avec lui. Elle était tellement jeune, et il avait été mon ami par le passé – elle ne pouvait pas savoir, » dit-il comme s’il voulait la défendre d’une accusation implicite. « Alors je lui ai parlé et je lui ai dit de ne pas fréquenter James. Je lui ai dit quel genre de mec il était et comment il traitait les filles et, bien entendu, se faire dire de ne pas faire quelque chose par son frère aîné lui a donné encore plus envie de le faire. »

Il me regarde, les yeux suppliants, et je me sens un peu nauséeuse en songeant aux implications de ce qu’il va dire ensuite.

« Elle est sortie avec lui derrière mon dos, » avoue-t-il. « Chaque fois que je la confrontais à ce sujet, elle m’écartait et devenait plus distante. J’ai demandé à Carlisle de lui parler, mais selon lui il ne se passait rien. J’ai menacé James à plusieurs reprises. Mais je n’avais pas la moindre preuve qu’il se comportait mal avec Alice dans les faits. Il avait seize ans à l’époque, presque dix-sept… »

Il pousse un profond soupir. 

« Puis un jour, elle est rentrée à la maison contrariée et renfermée. Elle est devenue dépressive et a cessé de me parler. Encore aujourd’hui elle ne veut toujours pas tout me dire. J’ai découvert le fin mot de l’histoire en parlant à Jasper, son petit ami, » dit-il amèrement. « Jasper est le premier homme en qui elle a confiance depuis des années. 

Toujours est-il que James a commencé à se pointer à l’improviste pour parler à Alice, et à lui laisser des messages intimidants en provenance de numéros inconnus. Elle a fini par nous écouter et elle a obtenu une injonction pour l’empêcher de la harceler, mais après, un jour elle est revenue à la maison et elle l’a trouvé à l’intérieur. Carlisle et Esme étaient partis assister à un congrès médical hors de la ville, et je ne vivais plus là. Heureusement, elle s’est enfuie avant qu’il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, mais elle a appelé Jasper dans un état frôlant l’hystérie, et elle lui a dit qu’elle ne se sentait en sécurité nulle part en vivant à proximité de James. Alice considère qu’une ordonnance restrictive n’est qu’un morceau de papier, et qu’il peut toujours parvenir à elle s’il le veut vraiment. »

Il fait une pause, ses yeux peinés cherchant les miens. « Et elle a raison, tu sais, » commente-t-il.

Je me sens paralysée, incapable même de hocher la tête.

« C’est pourquoi elle a déménagé à San Francisco, » dit-il. « Elle l’a fait pour se sauver de James. Elle a mis près de quinze cents kilomètres de distance entre eux – entre nous. Et Jasper, que Dieu le bénisse, a empaqueté sa vie et il est parti avec elle. »

Ça fait beaucoup de choses à assimiler. Je suis répugnée à l’idée d’avoir laissé ce sac à merde introduire sa langue dans ma bouche. Mais il ne semblait pas être un tel vicieux avant la fin. En fait il était plutôt du genre flatteur – gentleman, même, par moments.

Mais il y avait toujours un truc… dérangeant. Et puis il y a eu cette nuit. Cette nuit où il a essayé d’aller plus loin et où j’ai dû l’arrêter. Ça l’a frustré et mis en colère, mais plus tard il s’est excusé et il a mis ça sur le compte d’une mauvaise journée.

Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?

« Je suis désolée, Edward, » je murmure. Je ne sais pas comment cela s’insère au pari, mais c’est une situation terrible de toute façon.

Edward poursuit ses explications. « Quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, apparemment James aurait pris quelques… photos… d’elle. » Il serre les dents sur les mots. « Je ne crois pas vraiment qu’elle ait fait grand cas de ces photos pendant un bon moment – peut-être qu’elle s’imaginait qu’il ne les avait plus ? Je ne sais pas. Mais juste avant qu’elle ne déménage dans une autre ville, il les lui a jetées à la figure, menaçant de les divulguer à la ronde pour que tout le monde puisse les voir. 

Quand Alice a parlé de ces photos à Jasper, il s’est énervé. Et avec raison. Je veux dire, mon Dieu, si j’avais découvert… » Il ne termine pas sa phrase, mais très vite il se reprend et se lance à nouveau dans son récit. « Jasper s’est rendu chez James au beau milieu de la nuit, pendant que James n’était pas là, et il est entré par effraction. Il a foutu le bordel dans la place en cherchant les photos, mais il a fini par les trouver, Dieu merci. » Il me regarde avec des yeux vitreux. « Alice avait seulement quatorze ans quand il a pris ces putains de photos, » réitère-t-il avec colère.

Je ne peux qu’acquiescer, impuissante.

« Apparemment un des amis de James aurait vu ce qui s’était passé, car celui-ci a compris très rapidement que c’était Jasper qui avait saccagé sa demeure. Quelques jours se sont écoulés, et Jasper a été appréhendé sur la route. Le policier avait un mandat pour fouiller sa voiture et il a trouvé un antique collier de diamants qui valait une fortune à l’intérieur de la boîte à gants. »

Je retiens mon souffle, intriguée par la suite.

« Il appartenait à James, » confirme Edward. « Il avait les documents et tout pour le prouver. Il l’avait indiqué comme manquant le jour où Jasper s’est introduit chez lui par effraction. Jasper a été arrêté, évidemment. Alice m’a appelé, hystérique, et nous avons été en mesure de payer la caution pour le faire libérer étant donné que c’était sa première infraction. »

« Il ne l’avait pas vraiment volé, n’est-ce pas ? » Je demande, atterrée.

« Seigneur, non ! » Répond Edward, horrifié. « C’était un coup monté, Bella. James a porté plainte. Il a fait ça uniquement pour atteindre Jasper. Et Alice. »

« Est-ce que Jasper a été reconnu coupable ? »

« Nous attendons toujours le procès, » dit-il. « Les avocats font un peu traîner les choses en longueur. »

Je hoche la tête comme si je comprenais, mais en réalité ce n’est pas le cas. Je n’ai pas la moindre idée du fonctionnement de ces choses.

« Mais les photos dans tout ça ? » Je questionne. « Peuvent-ils les utiliser contre James ? Je suis certaine que si Alice témoigne… »

« Les photos ont disparu, » m’interrompt Edward. « Elle s’en est débarrassée dès qu’elle les a eues en sa possession. Et ce n’est pas comme si elle voulait vraiment les faire défiler à la ronde pour que les gens puissent les voir, de toute façon. Elle ne tient pas à ce que la moitié de la ville pense à ça quand le nom des Cullen est mentionné. Et peux-tu la blâmer ? J’étais ivre, ce soir-là au club, Bella. » 

Sa voix est pleine de remords, et une part de moi trouve que ce n’est pas une excuse, mais à ce moment-là je me rappelle la nuit où je lui ai téléphoné alors que j’étais complètement bourrée, me ridiculisant allègrement, et je réalise instantanément que je ne peux pas le juger.

« Okay, » je dis du bout des lèvres.

« Ce n’est pas une excuse, mais je n’avais pas toute ma tête. J’ai croisé James dans les toilettes et il n’arrêtait pas de me faire chier et de me pomper l’air. Il en a remis encore en me parlant d’une fille qui ne voulait pas coucher avec lui, et tout ce que je voulais c’était sortir de là avant de lui lancer mon poing quelque part et de me faire arrêter moi aussi. Mais là il a parié avec moi que tu ne coucherais pas avec moi non plus. Et au début je l’ai envoyé promener, Bella. Je jure que je n’étais pas du tout partant. Mais quand il m’a demandé si je voulais quelque chose de lui, tout ce qui m’a traversé l’esprit c’est que je voulais qu’il laisse Jasper et ma sœur tranquilles – qu’il abandonne les poursuites judiciaires et qu’il ne les contacte plus jamais. J’exècre le fait qu’Alice ne se sente pas complètement en sécurité quand elle vient en visite à la maison. Elle a vécu tellement de choses déjà, Bella. Elle n’a pas besoin de cette merde. »

Il est fâché à présent. Ses yeux sont de minces fentes qui me regardent avec dureté. Je peux voir ses poings serrés même dans la pénombre.

« Et Jasper ne mérite pas ça non plus. C’est un bon gars. Il ferait n’importe quoi pour Alice. J’étais ivre, » répète-t-il, désespéré. « Il a dit que la fille en question était là. Ça ne me semblait pas être une grosse affaire à l’époque, Bella. Je me disais que n’importe quelle fille qui s’intéressait à James – n’importe quelle fille qui fréquentait un club comme ça – était une fille facile de toute façon. »

Son accusation me coupe le souffle. « Oui, et c’est exactement à ce genre de réflexions stupides que je m’attendais de la part de quelqu’un qui fait un pari comme ça, » je dis avec colère. « Ne t’est-il jamais venu à l’esprit que ta propre sœur s’est intéressée à James ? Et que même si je suis sortie avec James, nous n’avons jamais couché ensemble ? »

Il passe à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux. Si ça continue, il va les arracher à la racine.

« Je sais tout ça, » répond-il. « Mais je ne pensais pas de manière rationnelle. J’étais dans un état d’ébriété avancé. Je cherchais juste un moyen d’avoir ma revanche sur James. »

Je suis à court de mots, alors je me tais. Que pourrais-je dire, en vérité ? Que ce n’est pas grave qu’il ait profité de moi parce qu’il était saoul ?

« Je sais que ce n’est pas une excuse, » dit-il encore, et je suis soulagée qu’il en convienne. « Mais je voulais que tu saches au moins pourquoi. Je ne ferais jamais un truc comme ça pour de l’argent, Bella. Ou pour une quelconque possession matérielle. Si je n’avais pas été si désireux d’aider ma sœur, alors je ne me serais pas impliqué dans un pari cette fois-ci non plus. »

Je soupire, levant ma main droite pour écarter une mèche de cheveux de mon visage, mais une douleur atroce déchire mon bras quand je fais ce mouvement. Je grimace et me déplace pour me lever du lit.

« Tu t’en vas ? » Demande Edward avec anxiété.

« Non, Edward, » je dis en soupirant à nouveau. « Ma main me fait vraiment mal. J’ai besoin de quelque chose, ne serait-ce que du Tylenol, pour calmer la douleur. »

« Je vais le chercher, » dit-il rapidement, et il disparaît avant que je puisse protester.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec deux cachets de Percocet et un verre d’eau, mais je secoue la tête quand il essaye de me les donner.

« Je ne veux pas de ce médicament. Je ne serai pas capable de me concentrer. »

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose plus fort que le Tylenol, Bella. » Il sourcille. « Je ne serai plus ici très longtemps, de toute façon. Je serai probablement parti au moment où le médicament commencera à faire effet. »

Ma poitrine se serre à la pensée qu’il va partir. Je n’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi j’aspire encore à l’avoir près de moi, pourquoi il m’attire toujours. De toute évidence nous ne sommes pas bons l’un pour l’autre, alors pourquoi est-ce que mon subconscient proteste constamment contre ce que je sais être juste ?

À contrecœur je prends les cachets et le verre d’eau de ses mains. « D’accord, » je dis tranquillement. « D’accord, mais il faut que tu partes maintenant. Je ne peux pas être près de toi quand je vais planer au-dessus de nuages. »

Il sourit, mais son sourire s’évanouit aussi vite qu’il est apparu.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il. 

« Tu l’as déjà dit. » Mon ton est léger, presque badin, mais la situation n’a rien d’amusant.

« Pas à propos de ça – eh bien oui, ça aussi – mais à propos de tout. J’aurais dû faire les choses différemment. Je t’ai menti pendant les deux semaines entières. Tout ce que j’avais à faire était de te le dire, mais j’étais terrifié de, eh bien… de tout. Je sais que c’est con, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas perdre. Je donnerais à peu près n’importe quoi pour que James laisse Alice tranquille. Je ne veux pas qu’elle ait peur de venir à la maison. »

« Mais comment va-t-elle même le savoir ? Elle va encore avoir peur- »

« Je vais lui dire, » m’interrompt-il. « Je vais tout lui dire. Elle va probablement être furax. Elle t’aimait vraiment. Elle pourrait t’appeler, mais je t’en prie, ne te sens pas obligée de lui répondre. »

« Va-t-elle même te croire ? »

« Je pense que oui, » dit-il posément. Il semble un peu incertain. « Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, Bella. Mais nous sommes plus proches maintenant que jamais auparavant. Je pense qu’elle s’est finalement rendue compte que j’ai toujours ses intérêts à cœur. Ça a toujours été le cas. Et je ne lui ai jamais menti… »

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, ses yeux honteux rencontrant les miens, mais il ne continue pas.

Au moins il a toujours été honnête avec elle, je songe, puis j’ai honte. Je n’ai pas été plus honnête avec lui.

« Qu’est-ce que James aurait obtenu s’il avait gagné ? » Je demande. Un million de possibilités troublantes traversent mon esprit. Il est impossible de dire quelles choses sordides un enfoiré de la trempe de James pourrait désirer.

Je peux seulement espérer qu’Edward ne lui ait rien promis en rapport avec Alice.

« Il serait devenu copropriétaire de la compagnie, » marmonne-t-il. « En fait… il voulait être l’actionnaire majoritaire. »

Si je m’étais apprêtée à boire mon verre d’eau, j’aurais sûrement inhalé le verre entier et je serais morte. J’ai l’impression que le choc à lui seul pourrait m’achever.

« Actionnaire majoritaire ! » Je crie, consternée. « Tu as accepté ça ? Que diable en penserait ton père ? N’est-ce pas sa compagnie à lui aussi ? »

« C’est ma compagnie, » dit-il avec hauteur. « Ça fait des années qu’elle m’appartient. »

« Je pense que c’est absolument la chose la plus stupide que j’aie jamais entendue, » je dis. Peut-être que je suis un peu sévère, mais il le mérite amplement.

« Je n’ai jamais dit que ça ne l’était pas. » Il semble un peu offensé.

« Alors c’est quoi ce foutoir, Edward ? Si je n’avais pas dit à James que nous avions couché ensemble, il serait le propriétaire légitime de ta compagnie à l’heure actuelle ? »

« Il faudrait quand même qu’il achète sa part… »

« Je ne peux pas le croire, Edward. »

« J’étais ivre, Bella. Et je me comporte de manière épouvantable quand je bois. C’est pourquoi je ne bois que rarement. Et j’ai commis une erreur. »

« C’est une très bonne raison pour tout annuler, ne crois-tu pas ? Un accord conclu quand on est ivre ne compte pas vraiment. »

Edward émet un petit grognement. « Essaye de dire ça à James. Si j’avais tenté d’annuler le pari, il se serait probablement acharné davantage sur Alice rien que pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. »

« Tu n’aurais pas dû la mêler à tout ça, » je dis tranquillement, et il gémit, tirant sur ses cheveux une fois de plus. Maintenant ils pointent en l’air, dans un désordre presque comique.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai fait ça, » soupire-t-il. « Je ne m’attends pas vraiment à ce que tu comprennes. Mais j’ai pensé qu’il fallait que j’essaye. Tu mérites de tout savoir, je pense. »

Il a l’air si sincère. Cette fois-ci, je ne doute pas de sa franchise.

Mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Il m’a tout raconté. Je connais toute l’histoire. Et même si ce n’est pas aussi terrible que ça le semblait à l’origine, il n’y a toujours rien entre nous à part deux semaines basées sur les mensonges et la tromperie.

J’aimerais oublier à propos de tout ça et repartir à zéro. J’aimerais glisser ma main dans ses cheveux pour atténuer cette petite ligne d’anxiété entre ses sourcils. J’aimerais passer la nuit avec lui, et puis tous les jours à venir.

Mais je ne sais toujours pas si c’est bon pour moi – bon pour nous. Et plus important, je ne sais même pas si c’est ce qu’il veut. D’après ce que tout le monde m’a dit, ça fait des années qu’il n’a pas eu de relation sérieuse. Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait maintenant ?

« Je pense que je vais y aller à présent, » dit-il en soupirant. « Je sais que tu es probablement fatigué. »

Mais quand il se lève pour partir, mon corps agit de son propre gré et je me retrouve soudainement en train de m’accrocher à son bras en désespoir de cause. Son étonnement imite le mien, et pendant quelques instants tourmentés, nous nous dévisageons avec curiosité, essayant tous les deux de comprendre ce qui se passe.

« Je… » Je tente de dire quelque chose, mais les mots m’ont complètement abandonnée. Je libère son bras. « Désolée, » je marmonne.

« Ne le sois pas, Bella. Voulais-tu parler de quelque chose d’autre ? »

Il me regarde, à la fois craintif et rempli d’espoir.

« Non, » je réponds. Mon cœur proteste, mais il est incapable de stopper les mots qui sortent. « J’ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça pendant un moment, Edward. Mais merci de m’avoir tout dit. Je crois que tu es honnête avec moi maintenant… » Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais je m’empresse de le couper à nouveau. « Et je te remercie pour ça. Je n’ai pas été honnête avec toi non plus. J’ai été stupide. J’aurais dû simplement te dire que j’étais au courant dès que je l’ai su, mais j’ai eu cette idée de génie que je pourrais profiter de la situation et m’amuser. Et c’était mal aussi. Alors je suis désolée. »

Il me sourit tristement, mais je peux dire qu’il apprécie ce que je dis. « Merci, Bella. Et tu es pardonnée. »

Je suis étonnée de son admission. Et je voudrais, plus que tout, pouvoir dire la même chose – pouvoir lui pardonner aussi facilement.

Mais il m’a donné tellement de matière à réflexion, tellement de choses à assimiler. Je ne peux pas me faire à l’idée de tout ça en ce moment. Je l’aime encore, c’est une certitude, mais je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir pourquoi. Je ne peux pas expliquer cette attraction indéniable qui me pousse vers lui.

« Merci, Edward, » je murmure.

Il se penche pour m’embrasser sur le front, son contact si léger que je me demande si c’est le fruit de mon imagination. L’instant passe tout aussi rapidement que mes yeux se ferment.

Les quelques secondes qui suivent – celles pendant lesquelles il sort de la pièce – paraissent être les plus importantes de ma vie. Jamais auparavant je n’ai ressenti un tel vide douloureux et déchirant dans ma poitrine. Parce que ça y est – il n’a plus de raison de me contacter. Les notes, les appels téléphoniques, les messages et les fleurs vont cesser.

Je pourrais très bien ne jamais le revoir, et cette pensée à elle seule suffit à me faire sangloter ouvertement dans la chambre obscure.

Rose finit par s’aventurer à l’intérieur et me propose timidement de venir dîner. Je refuse, me demandant distraitement si je retrouverai un jour l’envie de faire des choses banales comme manger.

Je reste allongée là, reconnaissante qu’Edward m’ait convaincue de prendre le Percocet. Ça enlève la douleur, permettant à l’engourdissement de prendre sa place. Ça me permet de m’endormir longtemps avant que les larmes aient eu le temps de sécher sur ma peau.

À suivre…

Je sais que c’est dur de les voir à nouveau séparés, mais il vaut mieux que ça se passe ainsi. Faites-moi confiance. Ils se retrouveront très bientôt.

Ciao

Milk


	28. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28

 

Deux semaines plus tôt…

EPOV

Je titube dans les W.C., chaque urinoir et cabine de toilettes m’apparaissant dans une brume opaque alors que j’essaye de traverser la pièce sans tomber. Le martèlement de la musique, étouffé derrière la porte fermée, peut encore être entendu à travers les minces cloisons. Je me penche contre le mur pendant que je me soulage, à la recherche de soutien pour m’empêcher de choir.

Au moment de me laver les mains, la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvre toute grande, laissant une vague de musique tapageuse s’infiltrer à l’intérieur. Je me tourne instinctivement, puis je cligne des yeux pour essayer d’éclaircir ma vue. Sûrement – y a foutrement pas de doute – que je suis en train d’halluciner.

Mais le nouveau venu se fend d’un large sourire en me voyant.

« Eh ben, si c’n’est pas ce putain d’Edward Cullen, » tonne-t-il. « Qu’est-ce que tu d’viens, mon pote ? »

Ses longs cheveux sont attachés en queue de cheval, et les manches de sa chemise sont retroussées très haut sur ses coudes. Son visage et la bordure de son col sont recouverts d’une mince pellicule de sueur.

Il s’arrête devant le lavabo et éclabousse son visage d’eau fraîche. Nous nous dévisageons dans le miroir, et je ressens immédiatement l’envie de lui envoyer mon poing quelque part, un sentiment alimenté par la quantité abondante d’alcool dans mon système.

« Je vais bien, James, » je réponds sèchement. Je ne me donne pas la peine de lui demander comment il va – je m’en fiche.

« Je ne te vois pas souvent ici, » continue-t-il. « T’es venu à la pêche ? »

Bon Dieu, il est vachement emmerdant. J’essuie mes mains avec des serviettes en papier, m’apprêtant à partir, et je l’ignore. Je peux déjà sentir mon visage chauffer.

Il n’arrête pas de parler, putain, comme si nous étions copains, me provoquant de manière délibérée. « T’auras sans doute pas beaucoup de veine ici, vieux. Y a rien d’autre que des petites bégueules dans le coin. En fait je viens d’apercevoir une de mes ex. Elle ne voulait pas coucher, même après trois putains de mois. » Il secoue la tête avec dédain et je roule des yeux. Est-ce vraiment surprenant qu’une fille ne veule pas coucher avec lui ? Je me sens instantanément désolé pour elle d’avoir eu à repousser ses avances.

« Peut-être que c’est toi et pas la fille, » j’observe avec fiel. Mes mots sont moins bien articulés que je ne le souhaiterais. « Je n’ai jamais eu ce problème. »

« Oh, tu l’aurais avec cette fille, mec. Crois-moi. J’ai sorti le grand jeu pendant trois mois. Foutue Bella Swan. » Il prononce son nom avec un dédain moqueur.

« Si tu le dis. »

« Je te parie que tu ne pourrais pas la baiser, mon frère. » Je déteste la façon dont il s’adresse à moi avec un tel naturel, comme si ça faisait des années que nous étions amis.

Nous avons été amis par le passé, mais tout juste, et c’est de l’histoire très ancienne. C’était avant que je réalise de quoi il était capable.

« Pas intéressé, » je marmonne, essayant de me faufiler devant lui. Il se déplace légèrement pour me bloquer le chemin.

« Y a sûrement quelque chose que tu veux, » insiste-t-il.

« Tu sais ce que je veux, James, » je dis, agacé. Je doute fort qu’il cédera à ma requête – pas pour un vulgaire pari de ce genre.

« Parfait, » répond-il illico. Mes yeux s’écarquillent, la pièce se met à tourner, et je me demande, encore une fois, si je suis en train d’halluciner ou de rêver. 

Quelqu’un se racle la gorge derrière nous. Nous regardons tous les deux vers les cabines de toilettes et apercevons une paire de pieds sous l’une des portes.

Je tire James à l’extérieur des W.C. et je ferme la porte. C’est un peu plus bruyant ici, mais il fait sombre et ça nous offre un certain niveau d’intimité.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par ‘Parfait’ ? » Je demande avec scepticisme. « Sais-tu seulement de quoi je parle ? »

« Bien sûr que si, mec, » réplique-t-il. « Ça te montre à quel point je suis sûr que tu ne pourras pas te taper cette nana. »

« Je veux que tu laisses ma famille tranquille, » je poursuis, juste pour clarifier les choses. « Et Jasper aussi. Je veux que tu laisses tomber les accusations et que jamais plus tu ne me parles, ni à Jasper, ni à qui que ce soit dans la famille. En particulier Alice. »

Ma respiration s’accélère alors que l’adrénaline monte en flèche. Je peux sentir un martèlement derrière mes oreilles. Qu’il puisse consentir à cette merde, c’est carrément trop beau pour être vrai.

« D’accord, » dit-il d’une voix insensible. « Mais si je gagne, et que tu n’arrives pas à la mettre dans ton lit, alors je veux la moitié de ton entreprise. »

Pas. Question. Putain. De. Bordel.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? » Je crache. Je me sens tanguer et j’agrippe à nouveau le mur pour me stabiliser. 

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Cullen ? T’es plus aussi sûr de toi, hein ? »

Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien, son haleine fétide viciant l’air autour de moi.

« Qu’est-ce que tu trames, James ? Pourquoi es-tu si plein d’assurance ? »

« J’ai joué à fond ma carte de séducteur avec elle, vieux. J’vois pas comment tu pourrais faire mieux que moi. »

« Comment est-ce que je peux être sûr que tu tiendras ta parole ? »

Il paraît offensé. « Ne m’insulte pas, mec. Je tiens toujours ma putain de parole. Tu le sais parfaitement. »

À l’heure actuelle, avec Alice et Jasper occupant toutes mes pensées, je ne peux pas vraiment me concentrer sur autre chose. James a toujours été partant pour un bon défi, et ceci est heureusement quelque chose que je peux contrôler.

Je peux le faire. Les filles se jettent constamment dans mes bras – même celles qui ne semblent pas perdre leurs moyens après un sourire irrésistible et quelques compliments.

Dans un geste imprécis je tends ma main, ignorant la façon dont la salle tourne autour de moi et le fait que James n’a pas l’air complètement lucide.

« Marché conclu. »

My mind is so messed up (Mon esprit est tellement confus)  
Goin' round and round (Il tourne en rond)  
Must there be all the colours (Doit-il y avoir toutes ces couleurs)  
Without names, without sound, baby? (Sans nom, sans bruit, bébé ?)  
My heart burns with feeling, but, (Mon cœur brûle avec émotion, mais,)  
My mind, it's cold and reeling (Mon esprit, il est froid et chancelant)  
Is this love baby, (Est-ce l’amour bébé,)  
Or is it confusion? (Ou est-ce la confusion ?)

Retour au présent…

EPOV

La maison semble froide quand je rentre chez moi. L’endroit est sombre et lourd de solitude. C’est si anormalement calme que le bruit paraît déplacé lorsque j’allume la télévision. Je ne veux pas la regarder. Je veux seulement quelque chose pour combler ce vide autour de moi, pour donner la fausse impression qu’il y a des gens insouciants dans les parages ou bien des gens avec des problèmes pires que les miens. J’ai juste besoin de quelque chose pour m’assurer que la vie va toujours de l’avant, que je ne peux pas laisser un événement déplorable m’entraîner vers le fond.

Ou plutôt, plusieurs événements déplorables.

Mais je ne m’attarde pas là-dessus maintenant. Ça va seulement me décourager davantage, et je suis déjà dangereusement proche de m’effondrer telles que sont les choses actuellement.  
J’envisage d’appeler Alice. Je compose le numéro sur mon téléphone et je reste là, imaginant sa voix et ses réactions en m’écoutant. Elle voudra tout savoir à partir du début, et je ne suis pas certain d’être prêt à le revivre une seconde fois ce soir.

Vêtu seulement de mon boxer, je m’assois sur mon lit pendant ce qui me semble des heures et des heures. Je fixe mon téléphone, mes contacts et mes numéros à l’intérieur, et je repense à tout ce que j’ai fait et tout ce qui s’est passé au cours des deux dernières semaines.

Finalement, j’éteins mon téléphone et le dépose sur ma table de chevet. Je me glisse sous les couvertures, mais je ne dors pas.

ooo

BPOV

La seule façon de garder Edward hors de mes pensées est de bosser plus dur, plus longtemps, et plus vite. Je m’immerge dans mon travail plus que jamais auparavant, m’arrêtant à peine pour déjeuner et ne prenant jamais de pauses. Mon patron est impressionné. Quelques-uns de mes collègues s’inquiètent à mon sujet tandis que d’autres soupçonnent que j’aie quelque chose à prouver.

Mais j’ignore leurs commérages. Je ne peux pas sortir une certaine personne de mon esprit assez longtemps pour me préoccuper de ce que les autres pensent de moi. Je me moque de ce qu’ils ont à dire.

Je n’ai pas de nouvelles d’Edward de tout le week-end. Je suis un peu déçue – chaque jour une petite part de moi espère trouver une note ou un quelconque simulacre de sa présence. Je veux une preuve concrète, en quelque sorte, que c’est vrai qu’il se soucie de moi.

Mais ça n’arrive pas avant lundi après-midi. 

Lundi, en revenant de ma pause déjeuner, je trouve un énorme chat en peluche sur mon bureau. La chose est tellement grosse que ses quatre pattes, courtes et trapues, ne font que dépasser sur les côtés, chaque membre incapable de toucher l’autre ou même de s’en approcher, d’ailleurs.

Je ramasse l’animal en peluche. Il est noir et blanc, contrairement à Ursula, et il y a un petit billet plié et épinglé à l’une de ses pattes, sur lequel je lis :  
Bonjour ma belle.

Je sais que tu veux un peu d’espace, mais j’ai vu ceci et ça m’a fait penser à toi.

Presque tout me fait penser à toi, mais je sais à quel point tu aimes les animaux bien nourris.

Emmett m’a expliqué la provenance d’Ursula. Merci de ne pas l’avoir emmenée chez moi.

Est-ce mal si j’admets que je pense constamment à toi ?

Je suis désolé pour tout. J’espère que tu ne me détesteras pas pour toujours.  
Edward

Je serre l’animal en peluche dans ma main et je souris. Puis je l’installe sur mes genoux où il demeure jusqu’à la fin de ma journée de travail. Tout espoir d’oublier Edward vient officiellement d’être foutu.

ooo

Même si je sais que je ne devrais pas, j’envoie un bref texto à Edward en rentrant chez moi.

Merci pour le chat – B

Je m’agite impatiemment en attendant sa réponse, mais celle-ci arrive en un temps record.

Ça me fait plaisir. J’espère vraiment qu’il te plaît – E

Je reste là un moment, me demandant si je dois pousser la conversation plus loin. Je me demande si c’est une bonne idée de lui parler et d’être captivée par les mots d’un homme que je devrais probablement éviter.

Mais il est vraisemblablement encouragé par le fait que j’aie initié la conversation, car il m’envoie un autre message avant que je me sois décidée.

Tu vas bien ? – E

Mes entrailles palpitent quand je reçois son texto. Je réfléchis quelques secondes et je réponds.

Tout bien considéré, oui. Toi ? – B

Il lui faut un peu plus de temps pour répondre cette fois-ci.

J’ai connu mieux. Tu me manques vraiment – E

Je mords les jointures de ma main valide, excitée et appréhensive. Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ?

Oh, tout en lui me rend tellement confuse ! Je serre le chat en peluche dans une étreinte mortelle en essayant de comprendre le sens de ses mots.

Je tape ma réponse avant de pouvoir vraiment déterminer comment je me sens, mon engagement intérieur à être honnête retentissant très fort dans mes oreilles.

Tu me manques aussi – B

Bon Dieu, quel couple affligé nous formons. Comment nous sommes-nous enfoncés dans un tel bourbier ?

Je pense qu’il existe une bonne solution pour remédier à ça… – E

L’idée d’inviter Edward ici m’excite de toutes les façons imaginables. Mais suis-je prête pour ça ? Et lui ? Sommes-nous prêts à essayer de faire quelque chose de plus de la pagaille qui nous a réunis en premier lieu ?

Même si j’étais remise de tout ce qui s’est passé, et capable de tout lui pardonner, sommes-nous toujours prêts émotionnellement à être plus l’un pour l’autre que seulement des souvenirs et des leçons tirées ?

J’y réfléchis pendant plusieurs minutes. Mes mains tremblent, mon cœur me fait mal, et les mots que je lui envoie par la suite me donnent envie de pleurer.

Je suis désolée, Edward. J’ai juste besoin d’un peu plus de temps – B

Son texto suivant me surprend.

Je comprends. Je vais te donner tout le temps dont tu as besoin, Bella. S’il y a quelqu’un dans le monde qu’il vaut la peine d’attendre, c’est toi – E

ooo

Alice m’appelle le lendemain soir. Ça fait des jours que j’attendais ce coup de fil. En fait, secrètement je l’attendais avec impatience. Il semblerait que je m’accroche inconsciemment à n’importe quoi susceptible de me rappeler Edward, peu importe à quel point j’essaye de me convaincre que je ne veux pas penser à lui. 

Penser à Edward fait mal, mais ça me rend heureuse aussi.

Je souris en répondant au téléphone, une expression tamisée par l’appréhension face à notre conversation imminente.

« Hé, Alice. »

« Oh Seigneur, Bella, » souffle-t-elle avec enthousiasme. « Dieu merci tu as répondu. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne répondrais pas ? » Je demande, confuse.

« Je pensais que tu me détesterais ! » S’écrie-t-elle d’une voix angoissée. « Après ce que mon connard d’enfoiré de frangin t’a fait. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment apparentés, je le jure. Nos parents l’ont acheté pour cinq sous. »

Je pouffe de rire, me sentant à l’aise pour la première fois depuis des jours. Je connais à peine Alice, et pourtant ça fait trop longtemps que je n’ai pas entendu sa voix. 

« Tu n’as pas à t’excuser pour lui, » je fais remarquer.

« Bien sûr que si, Bella. Tout ça est de ma faute. »

« Alice… »

« Et tu es sortie avec James ! Je ne peux pas y croire. Je me sens tellement mal pour toi ! »

« Il ne m’a jamais rien fait de si épouvantable, » je dis, tentant de l’apaiser. Je ne pense pas sincèrement que ce soit vrai. « Eh bien, à l’exception du pari… »

« Exactement ! Le pari. Il est tout simplement incapable de ficher la paix aux gens. »

« Je vais bien, Alice. Vraiment. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. »

« Je sais, je sais. Tu peux prendre soin de toi. Je ne peux juste pas m’en empêcher. J’ai un peu vomi dans ma bouche quand j’ai entendu l’histoire. »

Je souris malgré le sujet de notre conversation.

« Je veux juste… Je veux juste… » Elle grogne dans le récepteur. « Que Dieu me pardonne, je ne devrais pas entretenir des pensées aussi terribles envers les gens, » dit-elle brusquement. « Même si ce sont des têtes de bites sans cœur qui méritent d’être castrées. » Après coup, elle s’empresse d’ajouter, « Je parle de James, pas d’Edward. »

« Oh. Ouais. C’est ce que j’avais présumé, » je réponds en vitesse.

« Mais je vais quand même botter le cul d’Edward la prochaine fois que je le verrai, » renchérit-elle.

« D’accord. » Quelque chose me dit qu’Edward peut se défendre lui-même. Ou alors c’est que je suis en train de devenir une garce sans pitié, car aucune part de moi ne craint réellement pour sa sécurité contre la minuscule Alice. 

« Alors, quand vas-tu lui pardonner ? » Demande-t-elle, et je suis alarmée par le brusque changement de sujet.

« Excuse-moi ? » Je bafouille.

« Tu vas lui pardonner, n’est-ce pas ? » S’enquiert-elle anxieusement.

« Tu veux dire Edward ? » 

« Évidemment, Bella. Qui d’autre ? Pas James ! »

« Eh bien oui. Pas James, évidemment, » je répète, surtout pour moi-même.

« Es-tu toujours fâchée contre lui ? » Poursuit-elle. « Il t’a présenté ses excuses, pas vrai ? C’est ce qu’il m’a dit. »

« Oui, Alice. Il l’a fait. »

« Vas-tu lui pardonner ? S’il te plaît, s’il te plaît, s’il te plaît, » supplie-t-elle. Son enthousiasme me laisse quelque peu perplexe. 

« Quelle importance ? » Je me demande, mon ton un peu plus dur qu’auparavant.

Je veux lui pardonner. Plus qu’elle ne l’imagine probablement. Mais ce n’est pas si simple. Ce n’est pas aussi simple que de juste… le faire… de la façon qu’elle semble croire.

« Il se soucie de toi, Bella. Beaucoup. »

« Ah ouais ? » Je dis d’un ton cassant. Je ne peux pas croire que je sois si rude envers cette fille. Rien de tout ça n’est de sa faute. « Je suis désolée, Alice, » je m’excuse hâtivement.

« Ne le sois pas, » dit-elle rapidement, ne me laissant pas l’occasion de ramper à ses pieds. Elle ne semble pas offensée par mes paroles. « Tu as le droit d’être contrariée à ce sujet. Je ne devrais pas te mettre de pression. »

« Merci. »

Elle fait une pause.

« Oh, mais tu vas lui pardonner, hein ? » Continue-t-elle, incapable de se contrôler. Je gémis bruyamment.

« Alice ! »

« C’est un bon gars, Bella. Je le promets. Toute cette affaire de pari ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Je veux dire, il a commis sa part d’erreurs, mais qui n’en a pas fait ? Nous avons parlé de toi pendant longtemps. Il est très épris de toi, Bella. Et ce n’est pas arrivé depuis des années. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce n’est pas arrivé depuis des années ? » Je m’étonne, follement curieuse, ne m’attendant cependant pas à avoir une réponse.

« Je ne sais pas exactement, » dit-elle. Elle a l’air en conflit. « Edward ne m’en a jamais vraiment dit beaucoup à ce sujet. À propos de ce qui s’est passé. Mais ce que je sais… je ne suis même pas certaine que ce soit à moi de le raconter. »

« Ouais, eh bien, » je dis, mais je n’ai rien d’autre à ajouter. Elle a raison, ce n’est probablement pas à elle de me raconter ça. Et ce ne serait pas bien d’essayer de le lui soutirer en la faisant se sentir coupable.

« Je ne sais pas où je serais sans lui, » déclare-t-elle tranquillement. L’amour et l’adoration pour son frère sont évidents dans sa voix, malgré la colère qu’elle prétend éprouver.

« Je ne pense pas que c’est un mauvais gars, Alice, » je dis en toute honnêteté. « Je suis juste désorientée à propos de tout ça. À propos de ce que je ressens. »

« C’est compréhensible. Je ne veux pas te pousser à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. C’est juste que… j’ai vu un changement en lui. Et ce soir, quand je lui ai parlé, c’était assez clair qu’il se soucie énormément de toi. »

Ça sonnerait tellement mieux venant d’Edward.

« Merci, Alice. J’ai juste besoin d’un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Je ne déteste pas ton frère, cependant. Je ne le pourrais probablement pas, même si je le voulais. »

Elle reste silencieuse pendant un moment.

« Merci, Bella, » dit-elle finalement.

ooo

Je commence bientôt à recevoir un flot de cadeaux de la part d’Edward. Il est évident qu’il n’est plus soucieux de me donner l’espace dont j’ai besoin. À la place il est farouchement déterminé à faire en sorte que je n’oublie jamais qu’il pense à moi.

Et ce ne sont pas non plus des cadeaux ordinaires. Non. Des cadeaux ordinaires seraient trop faciles à expliquer à ceux qui lèvent des sourcils interrogateurs dans ma direction. 

Le premier cadeau arrive dissimulé à l’intérieur d’une enveloppe de fantaisie, le nom Isabella Swan délicatement écrit sur le devant. Il y a un cœur dans le coin du papier et Kate, ma collègue de travail, présume immédiatement que ça vient de mon petit ami romantique qui avait répandu tous ces putains de jolis pétales de fleur sur ma voiture.

Elle se tient près de moi et n’arrête pas de lancer des ‘oh’ et des ‘ah.’

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Demande-t-elle sans vergogne. « Dépêche-toi de l’ouvrir ! »

Je déchire l’enveloppe, un tantinet nerveuse quant à son expéditeur, doutant quelque peu qu’il s’agisse même d’Edward. Tout ce que j’ai reçu jusqu’à présent est le gros chat en peluche, mais qui d’autre est-ce que ça serait ?

Une autre de mes collègues, Irina, est venue nous rejoindre. J’ouvre l’enveloppe pour en révéler le contenu et nous haletons toutes les trois à l’unisson.

Puis nous fixons ledit contenu, confuses.

Je suis la seule à connaître la signification de ce présent. Kate le prend de ma main et le met dans la lumière comme si elle cherchait à découvrir son message caché.

« Des leçons de scooter ? » Beugle-t-elle. « Pourquoi diable te payerait-il des leçons de scooter ? Sais-tu même comment conduire un scooter ? »

« Eh bien, c’est le but, pas vrai ? » Raille Irina. « Je parie qu’il veut qu’ils prennent des leçons ensemble. N’est-ce pas romantique ? »

Kate opine avec révérence, comme si elle comprenait enfin. « C’est si romantique, » s’anime-t-elle. « Pourquoi est-ce que Collin ne fait jamais ce genre de merde pour moi ? » S’interroge-t-elle vivement.

« Je sais, ça fait chier, pas vrai ? » Renchérit Irina. « Brady ne veut jamais faire des choses avec moi. Tout ce qu’il veut c’est s’affaler sur le canapé et jouer avec sa Xbox en regardant ESPN. Je pourrais danser à poil devant lui et il ne le remarquerait même pas ! Du moins pas avant la pause publicitaire. » Elles pouffent de rire toutes les deux.

Elles continuent de s’émerveiller pendant un moment au sujet de ma vie amoureuse oh combien romantique avant de finalement s’éloigner. Je plie le certificat cadeau avec soin et le range dans mon sac à main, incapable de contenir le petit sourire sur mes lèvres.

Mais ça ne s’arrête pas là.

Après le déjeuner, je reviens et je trouve une énorme boîte sur mon bureau. Elle est blanche, sans emballage. Il n’y a pas de carte ou de quelconque indication sur la façon dont elle est arrivée là. 

Je soulève le couvercle pour révéler la plus grosse part de Tiramisu dans le monde.

Je mange goulûment tout le putain de dessert, puis je passe le reste de ma journée de travail avec ma poubelle à proximité, essayant désespérément de ne pas dégueuler.

Le lendemain, les cinq saisons de Lost disponibles en format DVD arrivent en coffret cadeau à ma porte avec un CD de la bande originale de Grease.

Je n’appelle pas Edward pour le remercier de m’avoir offert ces cadeaux. Je suis un peu dépassée, pour être honnête. Jamais personne ne m’a fait cadeau de choses aussi bizarres avant.

Mais chaque cadeau me fait sourire. Et je dors secrètement avec mon gros chat en peluche la nuit, l’étreignant très fort et souhaitant que ce soit un gros Edward à la place.

Le troisième jour est le plus mémorable. C’est un jour où je finis de travailler plus tôt, n’ayant rien d’autre à faire, et Rose me rejoint chez moi de manière à ce que je puisse me changer avant que nous sortions dîner et prendre un verre.

Je suis dans ma chambre quand quelqu’un frappe très fort à ma porte.

« Peux-tu aller voir ce que c’est, Rose ? » Je lui demande.

J’entends la porte s’ouvrir et des voix. Enfilant rapidement une blouse, je me dirige dans le séjour, stoppant dans mon élan en voyant la scène devant moi.  
Il y a un grand type aux cheveux foncés du service de livraison UPS qui tient un gigantesque tapis enroulé sur lui-même en équilibre sur son épaule. Il parle à Rose, faisant une blague que je n’entends pas. Elle se tourne vers moi, alarmée.

« Alors est-ce que je devrais juste le laisser ici ? » Demande le livreur, et ce sont les premiers mots que j’arrive à capter. « Ou bien je peux l’étendre pour vous si vous le désirez. Vous n’avez qu’à me dire où vous voulez l’avoir. »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Je demande, confuse.

« Euh… un tapis. »

« Je n’ai pas commandé de tapis. »

Il le dépose en fronçant les sourcils et vérifie le bon de livraison sur sa tablette électronique, me récitant mon nom et mon adresse.

« Peut-être qu’il s’agit d’un cadeau, » suggère-t-il en guise d’explication. « Un cadeau d’anniversaire anticipé. »

« Son anniversaire est dans plusieurs mois, mais ça va aller, » s’interpose Rose avec autorité. « Vous n’avez qu’à le laisser là. Je suis sûre que nous pourrons nous débrouiller. »

« Très bien. J’ai besoin de votre signature, » dit-il. Je m’empresse de signer et de lui donner son congé.

Rose et moi regardons fixement le tapis pendant une minute. Il est encore roulé, enveloppé avec une sorte de ruban adhésif transparent pour l’empêcher de se défaire, et il est légèrement affaissé contre mon mur.

Rose parle la première. « Qui diable t’enverrait ceci ? »

Je hausse les épaules, bien que j’aie une petite idée de qui ça pourrait être. Qui d’autre m’a envoyé des cadeaux aléatoires toute la semaine ?

Mais un tapis ? Pourquoi ?

« Je n’en sais rien, » je mens. Elle s’approche du tapis et commence à déchirer la pellicule adhésive. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je l’ouvre, » dit-elle, énonçant l’évidence. « Il faut au moins que nous voyions à quoi il ressemble. Zut, je n’arrive pas à le déchirer. Tu as un couteau ou quelque chose ? »

Je vais chercher des ciseaux dans la cuisine et nous réussissons à ouvrir et à étendre le tapis sur le plancher. Il est rouge et bleu foncé avec des fleurs et des motifs orientaux. Ce n’est absolument pas mon truc.

« Ça ne s’harmonise pas avec ton mobilier, » constate Rose en soupirant. « Est-ce encore un de ces cadeaux débiles de ta mère ? Ou peut-être de ton père. Il a un goût des plus douteux en matière de décoration intérieure. »

« Je ne sais pas, » je réponds, passant mes doigts sur l’étoffe. Quelque chose au sujet de cette carpette est juste tellement… familier. Je n’arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Que vas-tu faire avec ça ? » Poursuit Rose. « Tu ne vas pas l’utiliser, hein ? Ça va détonner avec tout le reste ici. »

Tellement familier…

Et là ça me frappe de plein fouet.

« Je connais ce tapis, » je dis en soufflant.

Rose écarquille les yeux. « Vraiment ? Eh bien, qui te l’a envoyé ? »

« Ça vient du Big Lebowski. » 

« Du quoi ? »

« Du film The Big Lebowski. »

Elle me dévisage, perplexe.

« Jésus Christ, Rose ! Je t’ai dit des milliers de fois de regarder ce film ! »

« Ça n’explique toujours pas qui te l’a envoyé. N’est-ce pas ? »

Je fixe la carpette et je débats si je devrais dire la vérité à Rose.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, Bella ? » Demande-t-elle d’un ton accusateur. Je lève les yeux innocemment.

« Non… Eh bien, peut-être. »

« Vas-y ! »

« Je pense que ce tapis vient d’Edward, » je dis précipitamment. En premier ses yeux s’agrandissent légèrement de surprise, puis son expression de confusion réapparaît.

« Pourquoi diable t’enverrait-il un tapis ? Et ne le prends pas mal, Bella, mais ce n’est même pas un joli tapis. C’est le genre de carpette que ma grand-mère utiliserait pour mettre sous sa chaise à bascule dans sa salle de couture et de tricot. »

« Il n’est pas si mal que ça, » je rétorque défensivement, regardant le tapis avec un tout nouveau respect.

D’accord, il n’est pas très élégant, mais il a du… caractère. Et c’est une copie provenant de mon film préféré, ce qui le rend d’autant plus attrayant. Je l’aime bien. Et cela sans même parler du fait qu’il vient de la personne qui, de mon propre aveu, me manque plus que ce qui est probablement considéré comme sain.

« Pourquoi t’envoyer un tapis de toute façon ? Parmi toutes les options possibles ? N’a-t-il pas entendu parler des fleurs ? »

« Euh, n’as-tu pas vu ma cuisine ? On dirait une serre à l’abandon avec toutes les fleurs fanées, » je réponds, faisant référence aux dizaines de bouquets qu’il m’a envoyés la semaine dernière. Elle regarde en direction de mon pseudo jardin en train de mourir et s’assouplit.

« D’accord, mais pourquoi pas des chocolats ? Une carte ? Un ours en peluche ? Quelque chose ! Passer des fleurs à un tapis surdimensionné n’est pas très traditionnel. »

Je soupire, puis j’entreprends de lui énumérer tous les cadeaux non-traditionnels que j’ai reçus. Elle salue l’initiative d’Edward de m’offrir des leçons de scooter, prétendant que ça va sans doute sauver plusieurs vies dans le futur si je suis à nouveau frappée d’un accès de bêtise, et elle va même jusqu’à sourire à la mention des DVDs et du Tiramisu.

« Tiramisu : l’accès au cœur de n’importe quelle femme, » songe-t-elle.

Je ne suis pas d’accord, ayant l’impression que je ne serai plus jamais capable de manger ce truc après mon épisode de boulimie irrationnel d’hier après-midi, mais elle est absorbée dans ses pensées de toute façon.

« Mais pourquoi le tapis ? » S’enquiert-elle, et je lui explique que nous avons regardé le film ensemble le jour où j’ai rencontré ses parents. Ce souvenir ramène un sourire à mes lèvres.

« Alors, est-ce que tu as parlé avec lui ? » Se demande-t-elle.

« Je lui ai parlé plus tôt cette semaine, mais seulement par l’intermédiaire de textos, » j’avoue. « Je l’ai remercié pour le premier cadeau. Mais j’ai comme évité de lui parler depuis lors. »

Rose m’observe pendant un moment. « Ne souhaites-tu pas lui parler ? »

« Tu sais ce que je ressens à ce sujet, Rose. »

« Est-ce vraiment ce que tu ressens ? Ou bien est-ce uniquement ce que tu penses que tu devrais ressentir ? »

« Comment te sentirais-tu ? » Je questionne, de nouveau sur la défensive.

« Je serais vexée, » répond-elle en vitesse. « Et contrariée. Mais je ne sais pas. Il avait un motif honorable, et bien qu’il aurait dû gérer ses affaires d’une façon plus appropriée, plus mature, je ne crois pas que tu puisses vraiment lui reprocher d’avoir fait une erreur. Ce n’est pas comme s’il t’avait forcée ou quoi que ce soit. Et tu as tes torts toi aussi, car tu étais au courant de toute la chose et tu as quand même joué le jeu afin d’obtenir ce que tu voulais. »

« Exactement. Nous n’avons rien fait à part nous servir l’un de l’autre pour parvenir à nos fins, » je dis avec amertume.

« Oui, c’est vrai. Mais vous avez tous les deux appris de cette expérience, et en fait vous en êtes venus à vous aimer mutuellement malgré tout ça. Ça ne t’apportera rien de bon d’être rancunière et de lui en vouloir jusqu’à la fin de tes jours, Bella. Vous méritez tous les deux une seconde chance. Il est prêt à t’en donner une, alors peut-être que tu pourrais envisager de faire la même chose. Tu sais… remettre le compteur à zéro. »

Je regarde Rose, la crainte et l’hésitation écrites sur mon visage. Je touche le tapis, sentant le tissu rêche sous mes doigts, et les fibres grossières me réconfortent. 

« Tu penses vraiment que je devrais ? » Je me demande.

« Bien sûr, Bella. Sors avec lui à quelques occasions. Apprends à connaître le véritable Edward, et laisse-le apprendre à connaître la véritable Bella. Et si tu n’aimes pas où ça s’en va, ou que les choses sont encore bizarres, eh bien… je ne sais pas… tu pourras larguer son cul pour de bon cette fois. »

Elle me sourit gentiment, et je sais que c’est pour me donner de l’espoir et de l’assurance. Je me sens déjà comme si un poids énorme avait été enlevé de mes épaules.  
J’étreins Rose, la prenant au dépourvu. Je suis juste si vachement heureuse, tout à coup, que je ne peux pas me retenir.

J’aime vraiment cette garce parfois.

ooo

Je reçois un autre cadeau le lendemain. Il est livré à mon travail dans une autre enveloppe de fantaisie, mais, heureusement, Kate et Irina ne la voient pas cette fois-ci.  
Je l’ouvre sous mon bureau, en secret, et je dois mordre ma lèvre pour ne pas rire. 

À l’intérieur se trouve une photo polaroïd d’une tête de lit – une nouvelle tête de lit, à en juger par le poème écrit derrière. Il s’intitule Ode à une Nouvelle Tête de Lit.

O, pour une nouvelle tête de lit ! Résistante comme l’acier,

Des chênes les plus beaux et des nœuds les plus riches,

Indestructible comme le plus audacieux, le plus grand arbre,

Aulne, hêtre, et bouleau jaune !

O pour un bûcheron, de faire la planche la plus solide,

Que je puisse dormir, et laisser le monde invisible à mes yeux,

Et avec toi disparaître dans ces rêves merveilleux

Je décide de suivre les conseils de Rose et d’au moins parler à Edward. Ce n’est pas comme si je vais signer un contrat. Je ne vais pas commettre de péché irrévocable en ayant un rancard avec lui – je peux toujours changer d’avis si les choses sont tendues ou que je n’ai pas confiance en ses motifs.

Mais ma décision n’est pas entièrement influencée par Rose. En fait c’est une conversation que j’ai avec Emmett qui me convainc vraiment que je suis sans doute en train de faire le bon choix.

Grâce à Rose et à son clapet qu’elle est incapable de garder fermé, il m’appelle dès le jour suivant. 

« Alors, j’ai entendu dire que quelqu’un va bientôt avoir de bouillantes réconciliations sur l’oreiller, » dit-il joyeusement dans le téléphone. J’halète bruyamment, n’en croyant pas mes oreilles.

« Pas du tout ! Est-ce que Rose a dit ça ? » Je demande.

« Qui a dit que je parlais de toi ? »

« De qui parles-tu, alors ? » 

« Je me paye juste un peu ta gueule, Bells. Évidemment que je parle de toi ! Mais tu dois quand même admettre que tu avais l’air un peu coupable, là. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais partager avec moi ? »

« Emmett ! » Je me renfrogne. « Je n’ai rien à te dire. Je jure que Rose et toi, vous potinez encore plus qu’une paire de vieilles dames. »

« Hé, nous ne faisons que maintenir nos amis sur la bonne voie, » dit-il défensivement. « Alors, tu lui as parlé ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas le lui demander ? » Je raille sans réfléchir. « Non, attends – ne lui parle pas de moi ! » Je m’empresse de rectifier.

« Moi ? Parler de toi à Edward ? » Demande-t-il innocemment.

« Emmett, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de… »

« T’énerve pas comme ça, Bella. Je n’ai pas parlé de toi à Edward de toute la journée. »

Je soupire. Cet homme est impossible.

« Voulais-tu réellement quelque chose, Emmett ? » Je demande avec brusquerie. « Je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment. »

Je ne suis pas vraiment occupée. En fait je suis installée quelque part en sous-vêtements, et j’écris des histoires débiles sur mon ordinateur portable en me délectant d’un demi-litre de Ben & Jerry’s. Mais il ne le sait pas.

« Oui, absolument. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne lui as pas encore parlé. »

« À Edward ? »

« Qui d’autre ? »

« J’ai mes raisons, » je réponds hautainement.

En fait j’ai décidé de me donner trois jours de plus avant de le contacter. Ce sont trois jours supplémentaires pour réfléchir et m’assurer que je prends la bonne décision en poursuivant ce… peu importe ce que c’est.

Je ne l’ai pas encore remercié pour tous ses cadeaux. Je suis consciente que ça peut avoir l’air un peu vache, mais dans cet état d’esprit, un texto inoffensif conduirait sans doute à d’autres textos pas si inoffensifs, ce qui me conduirait probablement à l’inviter chez moi ou à accepter de le rencontrer quelque part. Et cela détruirait mon plan initial d’attendre trois jours.

Je suis si faible. C’est pourquoi je suis assise ici, seule, dans mon petit terrier de lapin avec du chocolat et des histoires imaginaires. Rien ne peut me faire de mal ici.

« Je vois, » dit-il pensivement, bien que je puisse seulement imaginer à quoi il pense en ce moment.

« Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Alors est-ce que tu as toujours l’intention de lui parler ? » Demande-t-il, ignorant complètement ma question.

« J’ai juste… Je veux dire… oui, je pense. Crois-tu que de devrais ? Tu le connais mieux que moi… »

« Bella, j’ai comme… eh bien… à peu près cinquante mots pour toi, » répond-il, ce qui provoque mon hilarité. « Mais oui, je crois que tu devrais. Edward est un bon gars malgré cette merde. Je ne l’ai pas vu se soucier réellement d’une fille depuis Dieu sait combien de temps. Il ne t’enverrait pas toutes ces bizarreries s’il n’essayait pas d’avoir ton attention. Il veut soit que tu lui dises d’aller au diable, ou bien que tu l’appelles et essayes d’être gentille. »

« Tous ces trucs qu’il m’a envoyés, est-ce que c’était ton idée ? » Je me demande, méfiante tout à coup.

« Pff. Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? Un tapis, Bella ? Sérieusement ? »  
Je ris. J’aime secrètement mon tapis. Et mon gros chat en peluche. Et je suis sûre qu’un jour je serai heureuse de pouvoir conduire un scooter le long de la marina sans manquer d’y laisser ma peau.

« J’aime mon tapis, » je dis tranquillement.

« Exactement. C’est pourquoi tu devrais l’appeler. Sérieusement, Bella. Il est dans un état lamentable à force d’obséder à ce sujet. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi même est-ce qu’il m’aime ? » Je demande avec sérieux. « Je lui ai menti. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l’aimes ? Parce que lui aussi t’a menti, » fait-il remarquer.

« C’est une bonne question, » je songe en plaisantant. Bon d’accord, je suis un peu sérieuse.

« Fais-le, Bella. C’est mon conseil. Je suis d’accord avec Rose. Et comme elle le dit, rien n’est gravé dans le marbre. Vous vous donnez simplement une deuxième chance pour voir où ça ira. »

J’hésite.

« Si tu ne l’aimais pas, je n’insisterais pas comme je le fais, » continue Emmett. « Mais bon Dieu de merde, je ne peux pas vous regarder vous morfondre tous les deux pendant encore longtemps sans devenir fou. Et je ne plaisante pas, d’accord ? Ce n’est pas correct. Pour l’amour de Dieu, mets fin à mon supplice. S’il te plaît. »

C’est cette conversation qui me donne le courage d’envoyer le texto.

J’ai les nerfs à fleur de peau au moment d’appuyer sur la touche ‘envoyer.’ J’ai trop peur de l’appeler – je me sens trop mal à l’aise et incertaine de ce qu’il va dire et de comment je vais réagir. Je sais que ça semble stupide, mais je me sens plus sûre si je commence petit.

Merci pour les cadeaux. Ils étaient… uniques – B

Je me promène dans l’appartement en tripotant mon téléphone, me demandant si mon message pourrait être mal interprété d’une façon ou d’une autre. Mais il semble aller droit au but.  
Je suis un tel paquet de nerfs que lorsqu’il répond, je fais un bond de près de trente centimètres en l’air.

Il n’y a pas de quoi, Bella. J’espère que tu ne les as pas trouvés offensants. Je voulais juste te faire sourire – E

Je sens un malaise même dans ses mots imprimés. Est-il possible qu’il se sente aussi nerveux que moi ?

Eh bien, mission accomplie. Merci – B

Je n’en dis pas plus, songeant que lui laisser prendre l’initiative n’est que simple politesse de ma part. Il peut continuer notre conversation, ou bien nous pouvons mettre fin à ce jeu torride une fois pour toutes.

Mon cœur se met tout à coup à battre follement. J’espère qu’il choisira la première option – pourquoi diable devrais-je m’en remettre à lui ? Mais ce n’est pas comme si je voulais poursuivre quelque chose qu’il ne considère pas digne d’être poursuivi. Peut-être qu’il m’a envoyé tous ces cadeaux parce qu’il se sentait mal au sujet du pari.

Mais Emmett et Alice ont dit qu’il m’aime, et il s’agit de son meilleur ami et de sa sœur. Ça compte sûrement pour quelque chose.

J’ai l’impression d’attendre sa réponse pendant une éternité, bien qu’en réalité il s’écoule probablement seulement une trentaine de secondes avant que je ne reçoive celle-ci. Mais ce sont trente secondes de pure agonie.

Comment vas-tu ? – E

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Mon pouls ralentit.

Je vais bien. Et toi ? – B

Comme ci comme ça. Le travail me tient pas mal occupé – E

Alice m’a appelée l’autre jour – B

J’espère qu’elle ne t’a pas importunée. Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a dit ? – E

Rien à quoi je ne m’attendais pas. Elle ne m’embête jamais – B

Bien. Je ne veux pas que tu sois accablée par tout ce gâchis – E

Tu veux dire comme recevoir tous les jours d’étranges cadeaux aléatoires qui amènent les gens à poser des questions bizarres ? – B

Je vais arrêter si ça te dérange. Ce n’est pas ce que j’essayais de faire – E

Je ne veux pas lui dire d’arrêter, mais je ne veux pas non plus lui dire de ne pas arrêter. Je change de sujet.

Ma conversation avec Alice s’est plutôt bien passée, en fait. Elle t’aime vraiment, tu sais. Elle sait à quel point elle a de la veine de t’avoir comme frère – B

Merci, Bella. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi – E

C’est la vérité – B

Je suis désolé que tu sois allée seule au mariage. Je voulais vraiment t’y emmener – E

Ça n’a plus d’importance. Ça m’est égal de faire cavalier seul – B

Tu ne devrais jamais avoir à être seule. Tu mérites quelqu’un qui va t’adorer jour et nuit. Quelqu’un qui ne te mentira jamais et qui te traitera comme la personne extraordinaire que tu es – E

C’est gentil de ta part, Edward. Mais les choses ne sont pas aussi simples – B

Pourquoi pas ? – E

Parce qu’il faut qu’il y ait une personne spéciale quelque part dans le monde qui m’aime autant que ça – B

J’attends plusieurs minutes, mais sa réponse ne vient pas. C’est un peu décourageant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, on frappe à la porte. Mon estomac se retourne tellement je suis excitée alors que je me précipite pour répondre, mais je me dis que c’est probablement seulement Rose ou le type de UPS avec une autre livraison farfelue.

Mais j’ouvre la porte en grand, et j’aperçois Edward dans toute sa glorieuse beauté, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux brillants, une apparition qui rendrait gaga n’importe quelle femme. Je saisis le cadre de la porte, de peur de me lancer sur lui. Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que je n’ai pas vu son visage si beau.

Il joue nerveusement avec son téléphone avant de le glisser finalement dans sa poche. Ses yeux ne quittent jamais les miens, et pendant un moment nous ne faisons rien d’autre que nous regarder.

« Il y a quelqu’un comme ça, Bella, » dit-il, faisant gonfler mon cœur. Je mords anxieusement ma lèvre. « Est-ce qu’on peut parler ? »

À suivre…

Vous voyez, je vous l’avais bien dit que les choses s’arrangeraient entre eux :0)

À bientôt

Milk


	29. Chapitre 29

Chapitre 29

 

EPOV

La semaine toute entière est un véritable enfer.

Par chance le travail me tient affairé un jour ou deux, mais ce n’est pas suffisant pour garder cette fille hors de mon esprit. Je pense constamment à elle. Même quand j’essaye de concentrer mon énergie sur autre chose, mes pensées semblent toujours dériver vers le même endroit – l’odeur de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa peau et de ses lèvres, la façon dont ses yeux marron paraissent briller quand elle est heureuse. Elle a même quelques petits sourcils de travers sur l’arcade sourcilière gauche – une chose insignifiante, vraiment – mais même cette minuscule caractéristique m’a hanté pendant son absence.

Je suis obsédé. Totalement, pathétiquement, douloureusement obsédé.

Je tente d’appeler Alice, mais la première fois elle ne répond pas. Quand finalement elle me rappelle, elle est tellement pressée que je suis incapable de lui révéler la tempête merdique qui s’est abattue sur ma vie au cours de la dernière semaine.

« Oh, Edward, c’est bon de t’entendre ! » Dit-elle. 

« Toi aussi, Alice. As-tu un moment pour parler ? » 

« Oh, j’aimerais bien, mais j’ai déjà quinze minutes de retard pour aller retrouver Jasper et quelques amis pour prendre un verre. Est-ce que je peux te rappeler quand nous aurons fini ? »

Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je ne tiens pas à gâcher sa soirée.

« Sûr, Alice. Mais n’oublie pas, d’accord ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Edward. Évidemment que je n’oublierai pas. » 

Mais elle ne me rappelle pas.

Le matin suivant, elle laisse ce qui ressemble à un message de quelqu’un qui a une horrible gueule de bois sur ma boîte vocale pendant que je suis en réunion. Il provient du numéro de Jasper. Elle dit quelque chose qui sonne comme : ‘putain de vodka-orange’ et ‘stupides cabines aux serrures brisées,’ et ‘de ma poche arrière et plouf, directement dans les toilettes.’ Ensuite elle gémit un peu parce qu’elle doit mettre sa main dans l’eau des toilettes pour récupérer son téléphone portable – ils ne voulaient pas laisser Jasper entrer dans les WC des dames, apparemment – avant de promettre d’appeler aussitôt qu’elle en aura acheté un nouveau.

Je me sens agité au travail. C’est une journée monotone ; je prends ma pause déjeuner tôt et je décide d’aller manger quelque part plutôt que de demander à mon assistante de m’apporter quelque chose. Il y a un delicatessen au centre-ville, et je me gare à proximité, espérant qu’une petite marche au grand air m’éclaircira les idées. 

En passant devant une petite boutique, quelque chose attire mon regard. Dans la vitrine, exposé parmi divers vêtements pour femmes taille-plus, trône un gros chat en peluche noir et blanc avec des pattes dodues qui dépassent de chaque côté. Il n’est pas identique à Ursula, mais la ressemblance est quand même troublante.

Emmett m’a révélé à contrecœur la véritable origine d’Ursula le soir où j’ai quitté l’appartement de Rose. Cette partie ne m’a pas vraiment étonné ; la participation d’Emmett dans toute cette affaire, par contre, si.

« Tu savais ? » Ai-je sifflé après lui. « Et tu l’as aidée ? »

« Je te l’ai déjà dit avant, mec. Rose et moi, on se dit tout. Si elle le sait, alors je le sais. »

« Tu n’avais pas besoin de l’encourager, quand même ! » Ai-je lancé avec colère. « Tu lui as pratiquement donné les munitions. »

Il y a réfléchi pendant une seconde. « Ouais, je suppose que c’est tout comme, » a-t-il concédé sans vergogne.

À ce stade-là j’étais épuisé émotionnellement et je n’avais plus l’énergie pour argumenter.

« Peu importe, vieux. J’espère que ça en valait le coup. » J’ai secoué la tête et me suis retourné pour m’en aller, mais il s’est empressé d’attraper mon épaule et de me retourner vers lui.

« Tu t’es toujours comporté envers les femmes comme si elles ne signifiaient rien, » a-t-il dit le plus sérieusement du monde. « Considère ceci comme une intervention amicale. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Em. Je n’ai jamais ouvertement manqué de respect envers les femmes. »

Eh bien, sauf envers Bella, mais je ne l’ai pas dit.

« Oh ? Alors les femmes dans les bars que tu as baisées… Comment tu appelles ça ? »

« Ça n’arrive pas si souvent que ça, et c’est leur idée ! La rouquine m’a invité chez elle. Elle essayait pratiquement de m’astiquer le manche au beau milieu du club. Tu ne peux pas me dire que les filles qui couchent avec des hommes qu’elles connaissent depuis une demi-heure à peine s’attendent à recevoir des fleurs et des demandes en mariage. Elles savent dans quoi elles s’embarquent, Emmett. »

Ceci est tout à fait vrai. J’ai couché avec Lauren à maintes reprises, mais les femmes rencontrées au hasard – les femmes dont je ne me rappelle pas les noms – sont peu nombreuses et espacées dans le temps. Mais je ne peux pas mentir et dire que je n’ai jamais fait de choses stupides en état d’ébriété. C’est tellement loin de la vérité que la simple idée est comique.

Emmett a soupiré. « Ouais, mais quand même. »

La dispute a pris fin, et après cette nuit-là nous avons continué comme si rien ne s’était jamais passé entre nous. 

Maintenant je me tiens devant la vitrine et je regarde le chat depuis ce qui me semble une éternité. Je suis pas mal sûr qu’Ursula a fait plus de dommage au bien-être émotionnel de Bella qu’elle n’en a jamais fait au mien. Mais Bella n’a jamais essayé de l’emmener chez moi, et pour cette raison j’ose espérer que peut-être elle commençait à éprouver des remords pour ses actions. Peut-être qu’elle savait que nous avions tous les deux mené cette absurdité trop loin.

J’entre dans la boutique. Une clochette tinte après la poignée de porte, alertant plusieurs femmes de ma présence. Je suis le seul homme dans le magasin et je me sens instantanément hors de mon élément.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » Me demande une vendeuse. Elle zieute mes vêtements de travail – une chemise ajustée et boutonnée avec des pantalons élégants et une cravate – et je suis sûr qu’elle présume que je suis un homme friqué qui fait les boutiques pour quelqu’un d’autre. Ce qui est vrai.

« Oui, je veux acheter le chat dans la vitrine, » je dis, déjà en train de pêcher mon portefeuille dans ma poche arrière. Elle paraît confuse.

« Le chat ? »

« S’il vous plaît. »

« C’est un article qui fait partie de l’étalage, Monsieur, » dit-elle patiemment. Elle m’adresse un petit sourire. « Il n’est pas à vendre. Nous vendons des vêtements et des accessoires ici. Peut-être que je peux vous montrer autre chose ? »

Jésus Christ. Je n’ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour argumenter à ce sujet si je veux me rendre au bureau de Bella avant la fin de sa pause déjeuner.

« Je vais vous donner cent dollars pour l’avoir, » je dis vivement.

« Monsieur- »

« Deux cent. »

« Mais Monsieur- »

« Quatre cent dollars, » je dis impatiemment, sortant quatre billets de mon portefeuille et les lui tendant. Ses yeux luisent pendant une seconde avant qu’elle ne les prenne.

« Très bien, Monsieur. Il est à vous. Passez une bonne journée. »

J’attrape le chat en sortant. C’est une petite chose hideuse, ses yeux globuleux saillant de son visage trop rembourré, mais je ne considère pas avoir gaspillé mon argent. J’achète une carte au magasin Hallmark de l’autre côté de la rue et je me précipite à Seattle avec mes nouveaux achats.

Elle n’est pas là quand j’arrive. Je suis simultanément déçu et soulagé, mais son absence me donne l’occasion de laisser le chat tout en lui donnant, je l’espère, l’espace qu’elle demande.

Bella m’envoie un texto ce soir-là pour me remercier pour le chat. Chaque mot venant d’elle fait courir l’adrénaline dans mes veines. Je regarde fixement chaque message, espérant et priant pour que le prochain soit la déclaration décisive. J’espère de façon irrationnelle qu’elle me pardonnera – ou du moins qu’elle essayera – et qu’elle mentionnera éventuellement vouloir me revoir dans le futur.

Mais ce n’est pas le cas. Elle demande plus de temps, plus d’espace, ce qui me fait gémir dans le silence de mon living-room.

Il est évident que c’est de temps qu’elle a besoin, et je suis prêt à attendre mille vies pour son pardon. Et cette réalisation – le simple fait que soudainement j’investisse tellement en pensée, en soins et en persistance envers une personne – est terrifiante de la plus gratifiante des façons, et je décide que je n’y renoncerais pas même si on m’offrait le monde en échange.

Il y a si longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti ainsi. C’est à la fois horrifiant et fantastique, réconfortant et douloureux. Je veux m’arracher les cheveux et demander pardon et – il est vrai – voir Bella nue tout à la fois. Je suis incapable de donner un sens à l’essaim d’émotions trop accablantes.

Je vais donner son espace à Bella. Peut-être que c’est ce dont elle a vraiment besoin. Peut-être que je la pousse et l’éloigne de moi quand je l’importune.

Je ne doute pas de cette conclusion jusqu’à ce qu’Alice m’appelle.

Il est tôt dans la soirée et je viens juste de rentrer chez moi, après avoir évité un autre appel de Lauren et la culpabilité subséquente qu’elle m’aurait fait ressentir pour avoir subitement coupé les ponts entre nous. Quand je réponds, Alice commence instantanément à pérorer avec enthousiasme au sujet de son nouveau téléphone cellulaire.

« Tu devrais le voir, Edward ! Il est doté d’un écran tactile et d’un clavier azerty, et je peux écouter de la musique et accéder à ma boîte de messages – même le courrier interne de mon école – et je peux aller sur Facebook et YouTube et gérer mon compte bancaire, et faire à peu près n’importe quoi dont j’ai envie ! »

Un épisode de statique interfère avec ses mots. « Je ne t’entends pas bien, Alice, » je dis.

« Ouais, il a fallu que je change de fournisseur de service pour avoir le téléphone, » dit-elle, une légère pointe de mépris dans la voix. « La réception est un peu merdique ici. Attends, je vais me mettre près de la fenêtre. »

« Je vois, » je dis pensivement. Cette conversation sur le ton de la légèreté a le mérite d’offrir une distraction bienvenue, me mettant plus à l’aise alors que j’anticipe la conversation éreintante à venir. « Donc au fond, tu peux tout faire dessus sauf effectivement appeler les gens ? »

« Je peux appeler les gens ! » S’exclame-t-elle, outrée. « Je t’ai appelé, n’est-ce pas ? Et j’obtiens un meilleur service à l’extérieur. »

« Ah ouais, bien sûr, » je dis malicieusement. Elle soupire bruyamment et je l’imagine en train de rouler des yeux. 

« Alors quoi de neuf ? » Demande-t-elle mine de rien, déplaçant le sens de la conversation. Mon pouls augmente à la seule pensée de ce que je m’apprête à dire. Sans attendre ma réponse, elle ajoute, « Comment va Bella ? »

C’est comme si mon cœur avait coulé à pic tout au fond de mon estomac. Je déteste avoir à rapporter cette nouvelle.

« Nous ne nous voyons plus, » je réponds finalement. Ce sont des mots prudents, appréhensifs d’une explosion imminente.

Cependant elle demeure silencieuse. Je commence à m’inquiéter, mais elle parle enfin, très lentement. « Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

Son ton est incrédule et accusateur. Elle me blâme déjà. 

« C’est une longue histoire, » je dis en soupirant. « Mais en fait, ça a beaucoup à voir avec toi. Il faut que je te parle de certaines choses. »

« Ça a beaucoup à voir avec moi ? » Glapit-elle. « Tout ce que j’ai fait c’est de dire à quel point elle était géniale ! Tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour ça ! Qu’as-tu fait au juste, Edward Anthony Masen !? »

Je grimace à son soudain haussement de voix, sans parler du fait qu’elle a employé mon ancien nom de famille.

Je décide qu’il est préférable de simplement me purger de cette information en une seule fois. Avant que je puisse m’attarder sur les répercussions de ce que je suis sur le point de dire, je commence à relater mon histoire, depuis le début, et j’inclus tous les détails sordides, aussi minimes soient-ils. J’ignore ses hoquets de surprise et ses petites exclamations entre mes phrases ; j’ignore son silence au bout du fil quand je lui révèle que Bella était au courant du pari pendant tout ce temps là.

J’ignore tout ça parce que sinon, je ne serai pas en mesure de terminer.

Lorsque j’ai fini mon récit, je laisse un silence traîner dans la foulée de ma confession. Je peux entendre des petites particules de statique qui indiquent qu’elle n’a pas raccroché, mais autrement je suis désorienté.

J’imagine qu’elle se demande par où commencer. Le pari ? La gageure ? Mes échanges avec James ? Le fait que Bella savait ? J’ai l’impression qu’une vie s’est écoulée avant de finalement perdre mon sang-froid et briser le silence.

« Alice ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je… » Hésite-t-elle. « Non, ça ne va pas, » dit-elle enfin. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Edward ? »

Je gémis. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Je veux dire, je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu l’as fait, » poursuit-elle comme si je n’avais pas parlé. « Je veux dire, ça signifie vraiment beaucoup pour moi que tu te fasses autant de soucis. Et que tu veuilles aider Jasper. Mais pourquoi as-tu parié ton entreprise ? Carlisle et toi avez construit cette société à partir de zéro. Je sais que ça vous aurait terrassés tous les deux de la voir passer aux mains d’un sac à merde comme James. Ça m’aurait terrassée. »

Elle a raison. Je n’ai même pas besoin d’approuver verbalement, parce que la vérité dans ses paroles saute aux yeux.

« Et Bella ? Elle ne méritait rien de tout ça, » dit-elle tristement. « C’est une personne si gentille. Et j’avais juste… J’avais ce pressentiment à propos de vous deux. Je sais que tu continues à penser que je suis un peu barjo, mais mes pressentiments s’avèrent toujours exacts. Ils le sont, tout simplement. Mais ceci est juste… je ne sais pas… c’est tellement merdique ! »

Elle semble sincèrement bouleversée à propos de cette histoire. Bien que je ne lui dévoile pas comment je me sens, ses émotions sont en fait l’image miroir des miennes.

Si Bella et moi nous étions rencontrés dans des circonstances différentes, les choses auraient été tout simplement… bien. Elles auraient été normales, et peut-être qu’elle serait avec moi ce soir au lieu de demander du temps et de l’espace et sans doute même songer à ne plus jamais me revoir. 

Mais est-ce que je lui aurais donné l’occasion de me connaître aussi bien sans le pari ? Je l’aurais repoussée dès le premier soupçon d’attachement que j’aurais ressenti, affolé et sans raison secrète de la garder dans mon entourage. Et est-ce qu’on se serait même rencontrés ? Je n’aborde jamais les femmes dans les bars. Je bois quelques verres, et les femmes ont l’habitude de se glisser à mes côtés pour un brin de conversation et de drague. Je doute fortement que Bella aurait été une de ces femmes.

« Je le sais, » je dis d’un ton morose. « Je suis désolé. J’aimais vraiment Bella, aussi. » 

« Ah bon ? » Demande-t-elle avec espoir.

« Oui, » je réponds, espérant exprimer chaque once d’honnêteté que je peux dans ce seul mot. « Je l’aime beaucoup, Alice. Je n’ai pas arrêté de penser à elle depuis cette dégringolade. Elle m’obsède. Je n’en peux plus. »

Me confier à ma sœur – à la seule personne qui me comprend vraiment et ne me jugera pas – fait réellement du bien.

« Alors pourquoi me présentes-tu des excuses ? Il faut que tu parles à Bella ! »

« J’ai essayé, Alice. Elle ne veut plus l’entendre. Elle veut de l’espace. »

Alice halète à l’autre bout du fil. Pendant un moment je me demande si j’ai dit une connerie.

« Est-ce que tu lui donnes de l’espace ? » S’enquiert-elle. Je suis soulagé de constater que j’aie pu effectivement faire quelque chose selon les règles. 

« Oui, oui. Bien sûr, » je m’empresse de confirmer.

« Non ! » S’écrie-t-elle, me faisant sursauter de surprise. « Elle ne veut pas d’espace ! Bon Dieu, les hommes sont si bêtes ! »

Son explosion subite m’alarme. « Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Qu’as-tu fait pour elle ? Des fleurs ? Une carte ? Des poèmes ? Sculpté une statue de glace commémorant ton amour ? »

Maintenant je suis complètement désorienté. « Je lui ai envoyé des fleurs, » je dis, quelque peu sur la défensive. « Mais c’était avant qu’elle ne me parle. Et quand nous avons parlé, je lui ai promis de la laisser tranquille si c’est ce qu’elle attendait de moi – que tout ce que je voulais c’était m’expliquer. »

« Tu ne lui as rien envoyé depuis lors ? » Demande-t-elle, consternée.

« J’ai, euh… J’ai déniché un chat en peluche et je l’ai mis sur son bureau à son travail hier. Elle n’était pas là. »

Alors que je prononce ces mots à voix haute, je réalise que ma petite tentative de contact était en fait assez pathétique. À vrai dire il est probable qu’elle n’ait même pas aimé le chat – il était hideux, nul doute à ce sujet. Et là une pensée horrible me traverse l’esprit. 

Mon Dieu, pourvu que je ne l’aie pas offensée !

Avant que je puisse exprimer quelque crainte que ce soit, Alice demande, « Un chat ? Pourquoi un chat ? »

« Oh, euh… Elle gardait le chat d’un ami d’Emmett. Le chat en peluche m’a juste fait penser à elle. C’était probablement une idée stupide- »

Alice interrompt mon radotage.

« Non, non. Ça me plaît. Tu as raison, c’est très prévenant de ta part. Tu dois lui envoyer plus de choses. »

Je ne comprends toujours pas. « Tu es sûre ? Elle a dit qu’elle avait besoin d’espace… »

« Si tu lui donnes de l’espace, elle va croire que tu ne te soucies pas d’elle ! Tu ne veux pas qu’elle croie ça, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Non… »

« Bon, écoute-moi. Tu dois continuer à te montrer attentionné. Les filles aiment ça. Alors dis-moi un truc à son sujet. »

Merde. Soudainement je n’arrive plus à penser à quoi que ce soit. C’est comme si mon cerveau tout entier était saisi d’horreur d’être mis sur la sellette. 

Puis une pensée me revient.

« Elle aime le film The Big Lebowski. »

« Parfait ! Donne-lui quelque chose en rapport avec le film. Peut-être un CD de la bande originale si le film contient de la bonne musique, ou une photo dédicacée de l’un des acteurs. Quoi d’autre ? »

« Hum… elle m’a fait un Tiramisu une fois. »

« Bon Dieu, j’adore le Tiramisu ! » S’enthousiasme-t-elle. « Tu devrais lui en envoyer une part à son travail durant sa pause déjeuner ! Et à moi aussi, pendant que tu y es ! »

Je ris sans retenue, parce que ça fait des jours que je ne me suis pas senti aussi léger. Avant de parler à Alice, l’énorme poids sur mes épaules était écrasant. Maintenant il est plus facile à gérer, et peut-être que dans un monde parfait, le plan d’Alice va fonctionner et que je serai complètement libéré du poids.

Je mets son plan à exécution dès le lendemain. Je commence petit, choisissant quelque chose de simple. Je demande à mon assistante de lui faire parvenir un certificat cadeau pour des leçons de scooter à son bureau et je prie pour qu’elle saisisse l’humour dans le cadeau.

Pour le déjeuner, j’envoie le traiteur livrer une part de Tiramisu à son travail.

Elle ne me contacte pas. Je n’ai aucune indication qu’elle a bien reçu mes présents, malgré l’empressement de Jane à m’assurer qu’elle a déposé le certificat cadeau sur son bureau elle-même.

Le jour suivant, je fais livrer les coffrets DVD de toutes les saisons de Lost à son appartement, incapable de me souvenir lesquels elle possède déjà, et je lui envoie aussi un CD de la BO de Grease. Je me retiens de les lui livrer en personne, voulant donner à Bella l’option de me contacter la première.

C’est-à-dire, si jamais elle choisit de me contacter, parce qu’une fois de plus je ne reçois rien d’elle.

Mercredi, je reçois une confirmation que la réplique du tapis du Big Lebowski a été livrée à son appartement et qu’elle a signé pour en prendre possession. Je suis réconforté de savoir qu’elle reçoit effectivement mes cadeaux, mais le fait qu’elle ne me contacte pas pour manifester sa gratitude est décourageant.

Jeudi, je quitte le travail tôt avec l’idée d’un autre cadeau. Je prends une photo polaroïd de ma tête de lit de remplacement et j’écris un poème ridicule à l’arrière de ladite photo – quelque chose qui, j’espère, attirera son attention et la fera sourire. Je vais la porter à son travail en personne et demande à la secrétaire d’aller la mettre sur son bureau.

Lorsque j’ai terminé, je rentre chez moi à Olympia. Je suis déconcerté par le fait que j’ai pratiquement épuisé ma réserve d’idées cadeaux attentionnés, mais j’essaye de ne pas m’y attarder pour le moment. J’ai juste besoin de me vider un peu la tête. J’ai besoin de décompresser après le choc émotionnel que toute cette semaine m’a offert. 

Le lendemain, après le travail, je reprends le chemin de ma maison à Seattle, débattant durant tout le trajet sur la possibilité de simplement me pointer à l’appartement de Bella et lui demander de reconnaître mes efforts. Ça semble désespéré et démuni, et quelque chose susceptible de la pousser plus loin encore, pourtant Alice a insisté en arguant que les filles sont plus disposées à l’égard de ce genre de persistance.

« Ce genre d’attention est romantique, » m’a-t-elle dit.

Je jongle à travers mon raisonnement, clés en main, sur le point de partir à tout instant. Mais la seule idée me rend nerveux. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr. 

Peut-être que je devrais cesser de trop réfléchir.

Mon téléphone émet un bip alors que je me dirige vers la porte. Je m’arrête sur le porche pour vérifier le message.  
Merci pour les cadeaux. Ils étaient… uniques – B  
Mes entrailles se serrent. C’est ce que j’ai espéré toute la semaine, et maintenant je suis terrifié à l’idée que c’est tout ce que je vais avoir.  
Il n’y a pas de quoi, Bella. J’espère que tu ne les as pas trouvés offensants. Je voulais juste te faire sourire – E  
Je me sens ridicule aussitôt que j’ai envoyé le message. J’ai finalement un prétexte pour lui parler et ce n’est pas ça que je voulais lui dire.  
Eh bien, mission accomplie. Merci – B  
Et je souris, éprouvant un grand soulagement de savoir que je l’ai fait sourire.  
Comment vas-tu ? – E  
Je me sens brave et je ne suis pas prêt à voir notre conversation prendre fin. Sans y réfléchir davantage, je saute dans ma voiture et j’accélère dans l’allée, poussant un soupir de soulagement quand Bella répond à mon texto sans m’envoyer valser.

Nous commençons à échanger des messages. Je lui réponds aux feux rouges et aux signes de stop, et je tape même une réponse maladroite tout en conduisant. Je sais que c’est dangereux – et ce n’est pas un truc que je fais habituellement – mais je suis incapable de rester à l’écart, que ce soit en personne ou par l’intermédiaire des mots. 

Alors que j’approche de son complexe d’appartements, notre conversation devient plus intime. Je prie qu’elle soit chez elle.  
Je suis désolé que tu sois allée seule au mariage. Je voulais vraiment t’y emmener – E  
Ça n’a plus d’importance. Ça m’est égal de faire cavalier seul – B  
Tu ne devrais jamais avoir à être seule. Tu mérites quelqu’un qui va t’adorer jour et nuit. Quelqu’un qui ne te mentira jamais et qui te traitera comme la personne extraordinaire que tu es – E  
C’est gentil de ta part, Edward. Mais les choses ne sont pas aussi simples – B  
Pourquoi pas ? – E  
Parce qu’il faut qu’il y ait une personne spéciale quelque part dans le monde qui m’aime autant que ça – B  
Son estimation est presque risible. Il n’y a personne quelque part dans le monde qui pense qu’elle est extraordinaire ? Personne qui l’aime ? Je veux être cette personne pour elle, je le veux tellement que ça en est terrifiant, mais j’avance, incapable d’arrêter cette force qui me conduit à son domicile. À elle. Elle a réveillé des sentiments que je n’ai pas éprouvés depuis des lustres. Rien que penser à elle me donne l’impression de renaître, comme une personne complètement différente.

Dès ce moment, personne ne travaillera jamais plus fort que moi pour la mériter.

J’ai l’impression que seulement quelques secondes se sont écoulées avant de me retrouver devant sa porte. Mes paumes sont moites, ma respiration peu profonde. Je sais qu’elle est chez elle parce que j’ai vu sa voiture à l’extérieur, mais ça ne fait rien pour apaiser la panique grandissante que je commence à ressentir.

Je prends quelques grandes respirations dans un effort pour me calmer. Quand je sens que je suis aussi posé que je pourrai jamais l’être, je frappe à sa porte. 

Il ne s’écoule que quelques secondes avant que j’entende des pas précipités à l’intérieur. Pendant un bref moment, je crains qu’elle ne me voie par le judas et me demande de partir.

Mais la peur est de courte durée car la porte s’ouvre toute grande.

Bella est là, les yeux écarquillés, se mordant lentement la lèvre en m’évaluant. Elle semble plus étonnée que fâchée, ce qui me donne un soupçon d’espoir. 

Nous nous regardons pendant un moment. Je sais qu’il faut que je parle, mais je dois admettre que j’ai la trouille. Finalement, je glisse mon téléphone dans ma poche et je commence.

« Il y a quelqu’un comme ça, Bella, » je lui dis. Elle déglutit, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les miens. « Est-ce qu’on peut parler ? »

Acquiesçant lentement, elle se déplace de côté pour que je puisse entrer.

Je retiens un soupir de soulagement et fais un pas à l’intérieur, sa cuisine attirant instantanément mon regard. Elle est encombrée d’une multitude de vases de fleurs fanées, la faisant ressembler au décor pour une soirée dînatoire sous le thème de la série culte Tales from the Crypt. Bella suit mon regard et rougit furieusement.

« Tu aurais dû me dire que tu t’en venais ici, » me réprimande-t-elle. « Je m’apprêtais à jeter ces fleurs, je n’ai pas été beaucoup à la maison ces derniers temps. »

Je la regarde – je la regarde vraiment, enfin – et je vois ses cheveux en désordre, ses joues roses sans fard, et le tee-shirt surdimensionné de Superman qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse. Je peux voir ses mamelons à travers le tissu et je suis presque certain qu’elle ne porte pas de soutien-gorge.

Elle est absolument foutrement magnifique dans cette tenue.

Mon pantalon devient serré tout à coup et je détourne le regard, tentant désespérément de combattre ces sentiments lubriques que j’éprouve envers la femme devant moi. Je n’arrive pas à croire à quel point je suis inapproprié et je maudis silencieusement le manque total de tact de ma bite.

Mais une fois encore, Bella a suivi mon regard. Elle baisse les yeux et les plante vivement dans les miens à nouveau.

« Euh, je vais juste… attends… connerie de merde. » Elle se précipite dans sa chambre et hors de ma vue, me laissant seul près de la porte d’entrée. J’en profite pour rassembler mes esprits et m’ajuster.

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard dans une paire de pantalon de pyjama. Ils sont loin d’être aussi sexy que ses jambes nues, mais c’est aussi bien si nous voulons avoir une conversation sérieuse. Je suis également pas ma sûr qu’elle a mis un soutien-gorge, ce qui est un peu décevant.

Elle se tient nerveusement devant moi, à un ou deux mètres de distance, et elle paraît encore embarrassée.

« Désolée, » marmonne-t-elle. « J’étais un peu distraite par… j’ai juste… Oublie ça. »

Je n’ai jamais ressenti une telle attirance pour une femme de toute ma vie. Vacillant dans ce désir, je secoue la tête et lui adresse un sourire aimable.

« Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, Bella. »

Elle hoche rapidement la tête, éliminant efficacement toute discussion sur le sujet.

« Euh, aimerais-tu un verre ou quelque chose ? » Offre-t-elle.

« Non ça va. »

« Tu veux t’asseoir ? »

Je jette un coup d’œil à son salon. Le tapis n’est pas en vue et je fronce les sourcils en me demandant si elle l’a flanqué dehors.

« Bien sûr, » je dis finalement, me sentant beaucoup moins confiant qu’avant. Non pas que je me sois senti très sûr de moi au départ.

Elle s’assoit la première et je m’accapare l’autre extrémité du sofa, ne voulant pas m’imposer dans son espace personnel. Je me penche vers l’avant et tords mes mains ensemble, notant que leur moiteur ne semble pas vouloir s’en aller.

Je suis foutrement nerveux. Bella n’a pas l’air beaucoup mieux, mais pour une raison quelconque je prends ça comme un signe de mauvais augure. Une lente respiration vacille en s’échappant de son corps.

« Alors, » commence-t-elle, apparemment impatiente que la conversation débute. « De quoi voulais-tu parler ? »

Elle regarde ses mains en parlant, triturant et tripotant n’importe quoi pour se donner une contenance.

Je soupire, passant une main frustrée dans mes cheveux. Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je dois dire ni par où commencer. Mais elle me dévisage, ses yeux éloquents me mettant de la pression, attendant que je me livre. Et je ne laisserais jamais, au grand jamais, cette opportunité me filer entre les doigts.

« Je veux te parler de nous, » je débute finalement.

« Nous ? » Sa réponse est faible, et je sais ce qu’elle pense – il n’y a pas de nous.

Il n’y en a jamais eu. Pas vraiment.

Je frotte mon visage à deux mains, dans l’espoir d’effacer une partie de cette nervosité et de cette confusion. Mais tout ce que je réussis à faire c’est répandre la transpiration de mes paumes sur mon front.

« Oui, nous, » je continue. « Je veux qu’il y ait un nous. Je t’aime beaucoup, Bella. Je me soucie de toi. Je n’arrête pas de penser à toi. Je sais que notre situation est un foutoir, mais j’aime vraiment la personne que j’ai appris à connaître ces deux dernières semaines. Tu m’as fait rire, tu m’as rendu anxieux comme c’est pas possible, et tu m’as rendu… je ne sais pas… différent. Et j’aime la personne que je suis grâce à toi. »

Bella ne me regarde pas. Elle fixe un point devant elle, le front plissé d’anxiété, les yeux brillants. Elle tord ses mains frénétiquement sur ses genoux. 

« Maintenant que le pari est terminé et derrière nous, je veux juste… je ne sais pas. Je veux repartir à zéro. Je veux apprendre à te connaître vraiment, pas seulement ce que tu as choisi de me dévoiler parce que tu ne me faisais pas confiance. Je veux que tu me fasses confiance. Je veux avoir l’occasion de gagner ta confiance, et je veux la mériter. Je suppose que ce que je veux dire c’est que… je veux essayer à nouveau. »

Elle se tourne vers moi, des larmes d’une sincérité déconcertante jaillissant de ses yeux. Je veux tendre la main et les essuyer, mais je n’ose pas. 

« Je t’aime beaucoup aussi, » murmure-t-elle finalement, et j’ai l’impression de décoller de la terre ferme. Je ne peux empêcher le sourire idiot qui se propage sur mon visage. Je me sens soudainement plus léger que jamais au cours des derniers jours.

« Mais, » poursuit-elle, et je sens mes espoirs sombrer tout aussi rapidement. Je redoute d’entendre ses prochaines paroles. « Penses-tu vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée ? Depuis que nous nous connaissons – tout n’a été que mensonges ! Et ce que je t’ai fait… Comment peux-tu même continuer à m’aimer ? »

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, désespérée et confuse. 

« Tu as raison, c’était un début difficile, » j’approuve. « Quant à demander pourquoi je t’aime ? Tu es belle, intelligente et drôle. Tu es forte et tu sais te défendre. Tu fais un Tiramisu d’enfer, » je plaisante, dans l’espoir d’alléger un peu la situation.

Elle renâcle à cette plaisanterie, ce qui sonne vaguement comme si elle s’étouffait avec ses pleurs, alors j’ignore sa réaction et je m’empresse de continuer. 

« Tu te fiches de ce que les gens pensent de toi et tu t’entends bien avec mon meilleur ami, » je dis. « De plus, tu m’as donné une raison de me procurer une nouvelle tête de lit, ce que j’avais l’intention de faire depuis une éternité de toute façon. »

Elle détourne les yeux, l’air honteux, et je suis instantanément navré pour avoir fait une blague aussi bancale.

« Non, Bella ! Je suis désolé. Regarde-moi. » Je mets instinctivement ma main sur sa joue, tournant sa tête pour qu’elle rencontre à nouveau mon regard, et je suis surpris de voir qu’elle ne se dérobe pas.

« Je n’aurais pas dû dire ça, » je m’excuse prestement.

Elle secoue la tête. « Ce n’est pas ta faute. C’est moi qui l’ai fait. Je suis… je suis désolée. »

« Tu es pardonnée, » je dis rapidement. « C’est fini. Terminé. De l’eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. C’est comme si ce n’était jamais arrivé – ça m’est égal que nous n’en parlions plus jamais. Ou bien nous pouvons en parler si tu le souhaites, » je me dépêche d’ajouter.

Elle me sourit faiblement puis se penche pour attraper un kleenex sur sa table d’appoint. Elle commence à sécher son visage et à essuyer son nez. 

« Crois-tu que tu seras en mesure de me pardonner un jour pour avoir fait le pari ? » Je demande nerveusement. Une part de moi ne veut pas entendre la réponse, trop terrifiée par ce qu’elle va révéler. 

Mais elle me regarde, ses grands yeux marron ne montrant rien d’autre que la plus complète franchise.

« C’est déjà fait. »

Je m’envole encore une fois, plus exalté que jamais. Notre conversation ne se passe pas comme je l’avais prévu, mais de toutes les façons que je l’avais espéré.

« Mais je suis simplement inquiète, Edward, » ajoute-t-elle promptement. « Je veux te faire confiance… »

« Tu le peux, Bella ! Je jure sur tout ce qui m’est le plus cher que je ne vais pas refaire la même erreur. Laisse-moi te le prouver. »

Elle renifle, et je peux dire qu’elle n’est pas convaincue.

« Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux, » je dis. « N’importe quoi. Et je te dirai ce que tu veux savoir. Pas de mensonges, pas de secrets. Juste toi et moi nous faisant mutuellement confiance. »

Bella ne dit rien. À la place, elle semble déchirée. Cinq secondes de plus et je vais me jeter à ses genoux et me mettre à plat ventre.

« S’il te plaît, Bella. Je te supplie de me croire. Je ne prendrai plus jamais part à ce genre de connerie. Je veux seulement une chance de recommencer et faire mes preuves. »

« Alors dis-moi quelque chose à propos de toi, » me pousse-t-elle. L’air coupable, elle précise, « Je ne sais pas quoi te demander. »

Réfléchissant en vitesse, je fouille pour trouver un truc à moitié décent à lui raconter. 

« Je jouais au baseball à l’école secondaire, » je lui dis, incapable de trouver mieux. « Quelqu’un a frappé un amorti pendant que je me trouvais juste derrière. La balle a rebondi et je l’ai reçue en pleine tronche. Ça m’a cogné deux dents, alors il y a deux dents dans ma bouche qui ne sont pas vraies. »

Elle soupire et baisse les yeux sur ses mains une fois de plus. 

Putain. Je savais que cette histoire de dents était stupide, je me blâme mentalement. Mais alors elle me surprend.

« Qu’est-il arrivé à tes parents ? » Sa voix est calme, circonspecte. Presque immédiatement, ses yeux paniqués dardent les miens.

J’inspire profondément. Je ne pensais pas avoir à parler de ça ce soir, mais je ne peux pas lui reprocher de vouloir savoir. Comment puis-je m’attendre à ce qu’elle me fasse confiance si je continue à lui cacher des pans de ma vie ?

Ça fait mal d’y penser, mais je prendrais n’importe quelle quantité de douleur, émotionnelle ou physique, si ça signifie que Bella me donnera la seconde chance que je réclame si désespérément.

« Ils sont morts, Bella. Ma… ma mère a été assassinée. Mon père est décédé de problèmes de santé. »

Je reste aussi détaché que possible, ne voulant pas que ceci devienne autre chose que la reconquête de Bella. Elle tripote son tee-shirt, une partie du logo de Superman qui se désagrège, et hoche la tête.

Je ne sais pas si elle veut que j’élabore. Je débats mentalement avec moi-même, tentant de décider si je tiens à plonger dans cette histoire maintenant. Je le ferai certainement si c’est ce qu’elle veut, mais je ne veux pas me mettre dans cette situation sans certitude.

Mais elle met fin à mon calvaire.

« Tu n’as pas à me parler de ça maintenant, Edward. Je sais que c’est difficile pour toi. Mais un jour, s’il y a vraiment un… nous… alors j’aimerais réellement tout savoir sur toi. Mais j’aimerais le mériter aussi. »

Elle me regarde timidement, son front plissé d’inquiétude comme si elle avait peur d’avoir dit quelque chose de blessant. Mais ses mots ne pourraient pas me rendre plus heureux.

« Absolument, Bella, » j’approuve. « Je le promets. Tout ce que tu voudras savoir. »

Elle sourit, plus aucune trace de larmes sur son visage, et je suis tellement soulagé que je pourrais chanter.

Me sentant plus léger que je ne l’ai été depuis très longtemps, je cherche la confirmation dans ses paroles. « Alors tu vas nous donner une chance ? »

Elle fait signe que oui, mordant sa lèvre pour dissimuler son propre sourire. « J’aimerais ça, » dit-elle. « Mais, je pense vraiment que nous devrions procéder lentement. Tu sais, pour essayer de faire les choses… comme il faut. »

Je m’empresse d’acquiescer, prêt à tout accepter à ce stade. « Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Les secondes passent. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à présent. Après l’ampleur de la conversation que nous venons d’avoir, je ne pense pas qu’une plaisanterie ou une autre discussion approfondie soient appropriées.

Finalement je jette un coup d’œil à l’horloge et juge qu’il serait temps pour elle de se reposer un peu. Je ne veux pas éterniser ma visite, d’autant plus qu’elle insiste pour que nous ne précipitions pas les choses.

Je frotte mes mains contre mon pantalon, leur moiteur ayant enfin disparu, et je demande, « Alors, est-ce que je peux t’appeler demain ? »

Elle sourit. « Bien sûr, Edward. »

Je me lève, me préparant à partir. Bella semble vouloir se joindre à moi, alors je lui tends la main pour l’aider à se lever. 

« Je devrais probablement y aller, » je soupire, baissant les yeux vers elle. Une mèche de cheveux tombe sur son visage et je veux l’écarter, la toucher de toutes les façons que je le peux, mais je suis terrifié à l’éventualité d’outrepasser mes limites. J’ai reçu un cadeau et je ne veux pas gâcher les choses.

Elle opine solennellement. Je peux dire qu’elle n’est pas contente, mais elle ne me demande pas de rester.

Elle me suit jusqu’à la porte. Je songe à une dizaine de manières de la quitter pour la nuit – un simple au revoir, un baiser sur la joue, un baiser sur les lèvres, une étreinte. Toutes ces choses semblent appropriées et offensantes en même temps, me laissant confus et sur le qui vive devant sa porte.

Je me racle la gorge. Le bruit semble affecté dans le silence. 

« Merci pour cette conversation, Bella, » je dis avec sincérité.

Elle essuie son nez une dernière fois et me sourit.

« Merci de… tu sais… de faire l’effort, » répond-elle.

Ainsi donc Alice avait raison.

« Tu en vaux la peine, » je lui affirme. Comme je me tourne pour partir, elle touche soudainement mon épaule, me stoppant dans mon mouvement.

« Alors nous pouvons vraiment faire tout ce que je veux, hein ? » Demande-t-elle, sa voix taquine mais timide. Ça pique instantanément ma curiosité.

« Tout ce que tu veux, » je souffle.

Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure. « Un baiser pour me souhaiter bonne nuit ? »

Quelqu’un est définitivement de mon côté ce soir. Mais est-ce vraiment ce qui s’appelle prendre les choses lentement ? Et est-ce que ça m’importe ?

Bien sûr que non. C’était sa règle, pas la mienne.

Je me penche pour presser doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes, ne sachant pas trop ce qu’elle attend vraiment de ce genre de baiser. Mais ce doux baiser conduit à un autre, puis un autre, et tout à coup sa langue est dans ma bouche et ses doigts sont dans mes cheveux, tirant avec insouciance alors que chaque parcelle de frustration refoulée et de convoitise est libérée dans ce seul acte.

Lorsque nous nous séparons, elle me pousse gentiment vers la porte, me donnant un dernier baiser léger sur les lèvres en guise d’au revoir. Je reste planté là tout seul, tirant mes cheveux de pur étonnement. Je déteste l’idée de partir, mais j’ai déjà accompli tant de choses en cette seule nuit que je sens qu’il est préférable que je rentre chez moi maintenant et que je m’estime heureux.

Mais à mi-chemin dans l’escalier, je ne peux plus résister. Je remonte les marches quatre à quatre et me précipite à son appartement, frappant avec tapage et impatience.

Elle ouvre la porte, son expression un mélange de confusion et de curiosité.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demande-t-elle, inquiète.

« Rien, rien, » je réponds en vitesse, espérant apaiser ses craintes. « C’est juste que… je n’ai pas encore dîné et je me demandais si… tu sais… si peut-être tu voudrais te joindre à moi ? »

Elle ouvre la porte un peu plus et s’appuie contre le cadre. « Tu veux dire un rancard ? »

« Eh bien, oui, » je dis. « Si tu veux que ça en soit un. Ou ça pourrait simplement être deux personnes qui mangent ensemble. »

Tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu es avec moi.

Elle touche ses cheveux en désordre et semble considérer mon offre.

« Je suis dans un état désastreux, » dit-elle avec exaspération. « Veux-tu vraiment sortir avec moi, là maintenant ? »

« Bella, je ne crois pas que tu aies jamais été aussi foutrement belle de toute ta vie. Bien sûr que je veux sortir avec toi. »

Son visage s’anime avec un des plus grands sourires que j’aie jamais vus.

« Très bien, » accepte-t-elle finalement, se dirigeant déjà vers sa chambre. J’aperçois ses jambes nues et m’étonne du fait que pendant les quelques trente secondes où je suis parti elle ait quand même trouvé le temps de retirer son pantalon de pyjama. Sa voix me parvient de sa chambre alors qu’elle ajoute, « Mais il faut au moins que j’enfile un pantalon. »

À suivre…


	30. Chapitre 30

Chapitre 30

 

BPOV

Je suis dans un état complètement désastreux. Mes cheveux son crépus, mon tee-shirt est froissé, et mon visage est rouge et a probablement l’air horrible après que j’aie pleuré. Mais alors que j’enfile une paire de jeans en un temps record, je réalise que je ne pourrais possiblement pas m’en ficher davantage.

Edward me trouve belle. Moi. Et il veut qu’on recommence, malgré ses problèmes d’engagement et ses doutes précédents. Parce que j’en vaux la peine.

Je suis un gâchis, mais il est quand même prêt à être vu en public avec moi. Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je pense que ça en dit long sur les sentiments qu’il a à mon égard. Cette pensée me fait sourire alors que je le rejoins dans le séjour, exactement où je l’ai laissé.

Nous descendons les escaliers en silence. Il ouvre la portière de sa voiture et m’aide à monter, puis il se précipite du côté du conducteur pour se joindre à moi.

Je ne peux toujours pas arrêter de sourire. 

Apparemment lui non plus.

« Où allons-nous ? » Je demande finalement.

« Quelque part où c’est tranquille, » répond-il. « Où nous pouvons parler un peu plus. » Il me regarde. « Est-ce que ça te va ? »

J’acquiesce rapidement. L’endroit où nous allons n’a pas vraiment d’importance, tant que je suis en sa compagnie.

« Est-ce que tu aimes les huîtres ? » Demande-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Les pattes de crabe ? »

« Oui. »

Il sort son téléphone et fait un appel. Il place une commande de nourriture, ce qui me laisse perplexe. Veut-il qu’elle soit prête quand nous arriverons ? Allons-nous même manger là-bas ?

« C’était quoi, ça ? » Je demande d’une voix timide. Je suis nerveuse – mais nerveuse d’excitation. J’ai les mains moites et mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête. Je repense plusieurs fois à tout ce que je veux dire avant d’ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

« J’ai pensé que nous pourrions simplement aller chercher la commande. J’ai un endroit en tête… Est-ce que ça te convient ? »

De toute évidence il est aussi nerveux que moi, et cette pensée à elle seule me met à l’aise. Je souris de manière rassurante.

« Ça me va, Edward. J’étais juste curieuse. »

Le reste du trajet se fait dans un silence relatif. Une musique douce émane de la stéréo, mais je ne pense pas que ni lui ni moi n’y portions vraiment attention, tous les deux trop absorbés dans nos pensées. Quand nous arrivons au restaurant, il me demande d’attendre dans la voiture pendant qu’il se jette à l’intérieur pour aller chercher la bouffe.

Une fois celle-ci rangée en toute sécurité à l’arrière, nous poursuivons notre chemin. Je ne sais toujours pas où nous allons, mais je suis excitée par toutes les possibilités. Ne pas savoir est palpitant, d’une certaine manière.

Nous atteignons la Marina de Bell Harbor. Edward fait le tour de la place avant de se garer et de sortir la nourriture. Je sors de la voiture pour le suivre, et ensemble nous allons nous balader dans le port.

La marina est splendide la nuit. La plupart des bateaux sont vacants et obscurs, mais la ville de Seattle est éclairée brillamment en arrière-plan, ses lumières magnifiques se reflétant sur l’eau. Le ciel conserve encore une légère teinte d’orangé, vestige du soleil couchant, une teinte qui va probablement disparaître en quelques minutes. Mais en ce moment, toute la ville semble briller. 

J’ai des soupçons sur l’endroit où nous allons manger maintenant, soupçons qui se confirment lorsqu’Edward arrête subitement et étend son bras pour me stopper.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange si nous mangeons ici ? » Demande-t-il.

Il n’y a pas de tables. Pas de sièges, pas de serveurs. Juste le sol, une rambarde en acier à proximité, l’eau, et la ville. Mais c’est désert – presque personne ne se promène dans cette zone la nuit – et qui plus est, c’est parfait.

Je fais un signe affirmatif de la tête. Edward retire sa veste et l’étale pour que je m’installe dessus, malgré mes protestations. Je porte en fait la tenue parfaite pour m’asseoir par terre, mais il ne veut rien entendre.

J’enlève mes chaussures et je laisse pendre mes pieds sur le bord de l’allée en béton. Edward fait la même chose mais en gardant ses chaussures, et je découvre que la troisième barre de la balustrade en acier est à la hauteur idéale pour appuyer mes coudes et me pencher en avant.

Pendant que j’admire la vue, Edward entreprend de déballer notre dîner. Il sort une bouteille de vin, une barquette d’huîtres, une autre qui contient des pattes de crabe, et finalement un récipient rempli de crevettes décortiquées et prêtes à manger. Il y a un autre récipient couvert qu’il laisse dans le sac, et je suspecte qu’il s’agit de notre dessert.

La bouteille de vin a déjà été ouverte et rebouchée – à sa demande expresse, j’imagine – et il en verse dans deux gobelets de plastique. Je relève un sourcil alors qu’il m’en tend un.

« Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser acheter deux verres de vin et je n’ai pas pensé à en prendre avant notre départ, » dit-il en s’excusant. Je souris.

« Pas de souci. C’est parfait, » je m’empresse de lui assurer. Parce que vraiment, qui préfère boire du vin dans de délicats petits verres qui sont fâcheusement faciles à renverser et à casser ? Je prendrais un verre en plastique tous les jours.

Nous commençons à manger, bavardant aisément. Edward brise mes pattes de crabe pour moi, ce qui est un soulagement, parce que j’ai toujours été nulle pour le faire. Je n’ai jamais compris l’intérêt de payer trente dollars pour un seau de pattes de crabe et ensuite s’esquinter pour essayer de sortir la chair à l’intérieur.

Nous parlons de tout, de l’école, du travail, en passant par Emmett et Rose. Il me montre lesquelles de ses dents sont fausses. Je lui montre une cicatrice sur ma jambe, causée par un accident avec de la colle chaude survenu quand j’avais neuf ans. Nous entrons dans un débat sérieux pour savoir si oui ou non j’ai le pouce d’un auto-stoppeur (la réponse est non), et s’il est capable de mettre sa langue en gouttière (la réponse est oui). Je rougis, mais je ne révèle pas que j’imagine d’autres choses qu’il peut faire avec sa langue, et heureusement l’obscurité de la nuit cache mon inconfort.

« As-tu toujours voulu posséder ta propre entreprise ? » Je finis par lui demander, curieuse.

« Non. Je voulais jouer au baseball avec les pros, » admet-il.

« Avoir une dent de travers a été pas mal dissuasif, hein ? » Je le taquine, et il me sourit.

« Tu sauras, Belle Isabella, que les filles se précipitaient avidement sur moi après que ce soit arrivé. Avoir une dent de travers a été la meilleure semaine de ma vie. »

Il plaisante, je pense, mais pour une raison quelconque la mention d’autres filles me tracasse toujours. Quand je baisse les yeux sur mes mains il a instantanément ses doigts sur mon menton, redirigeant mon regard vers le sien.

« Je plaisantais, Bella, » dit-il sérieusement. « Il me manquait deux dents. Tu crois vraiment que les filles se jetaient sur moi ? »

Je me jetterais probablement encore sur lui, mais je ne le dis pas.

« Eh ben, ouais. » D’accord, alors peut-être que je le dis à demi-mot.

« Crois-moi, Bella. Ce n’est pas le cas. J’ai fait l’école buissonnière aussi longtemps que j’ai pu et essayé de ne pas ouvrir la bouche le reste du temps. »

« C’est une honte. Les photos auraient été désopilantes. »

« Et toi alors ? » Demande-t-il. « Tu dois bien avoir des histoires tout aussi embarrassantes ? »

J’y réfléchis.

« Je suis allée à une fête à la piscine une fois, et j’ai découvert qu’on pouvait voir à travers mon maillot de bain, » je dis, et il ouvre grand la bouche sous le coup de la surprise.

« Tu l’as encore, ce maillot ? » Demande-t-il, excité, et je me retiens de lui donner une claque dans le front en signe d’exaspération, bien qu’une partie de moi soit un peu allumée par sa réaction. 

« J’avais douze ans, » je révèle à contrecœur. Ça rend la chose beaucoup moins sexy. 

Exactement comme je le soupçonnais, Edward fait la grimace, son enthousiasme dégringolant rapidement. « Oh. »

« Désolée, » je m’excuse, tout à fait sérieuse. Et puis je me mets à rire, parce que c’est hilarant que je présente des excuses pour le moment le plus humiliant de ma vie au cours de ma préadolescence. Edward rit avec moi, saisissant visiblement l’ironie.

Nous sommes silencieux pendant une minute. Puis j’ajoute, « J’ai mouillé mon lit jusqu’à l’âge de sept ans. Je ne pouvais pas aller dormir chez des amies. »

Edward sourit. « Quand j’étais petit, j’avais peur des vampires et je pensais que la seule façon de les tenir à l’écart durant la nuit était de dormir avec mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine. »

J’éclate de rire. Quand je récupère, je dis, « Je me suis enfuie avec ma meilleure amie quand j’avais huit ans. Nous étions pieds nus et nous avons parcouru deux kilomètres dans la rue avant qu’elle ait une écharde dans le pied et insiste pour que nous fassions demi-tour. »

« Quand Alice avait trois ans, je l’ai enfermée dans la malle de ma mère et je l’ai oubliée là pendant une heure entière. »

« J’ai brisé la canne à pêche préférée de mon père et j’ai fait porter le blâme à mon cousin plus âgé. Je suis restée assise là et j’ai regardé mon père le fouetter avec une branche, et malgré tout je n’ai pas avoué. »

« J’aimais Paula Abdul. »

« Quand ma mère réchauffait sa voiture le matin, j’avais l’habitude d’attendre dans les gaz d’échappement et de me trémousser autour comme une danseuse de l’émission de variété Solid Gold. »

Cette confession en particulier fait rire Edward tellement fort que son visage devient rouge et il peut à peine respirer. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de rire avec lui – son rire est contagieux – même si je me sens comme la personne la plus débile de la planète.

« Ces photos-là auraient vraiment été désopilantes ! » S’étouffe-t-il. « Quel âge avais-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas… sept ans, peut-être… » Je dis, maquillant un peu la vérité. Puis je me rappelle que nous avons juré d’être honnêtes l’un envers l’autre et je me reprends. « Très bien ! J’avais dix ans. Content ? »

Ça le fait seulement rire davantage.

Nous restons là et nous bavardons pendant des heures après ça. Il est beaucoup trop tard et nous devons tous les deux aller travailler au matin, mais aucun de nous n’y pense à deux fois. Nous sommes trop heureux – trop exaltés – d’être en compagnie l’un de l’autre pour nous concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d’autre.

Nous avons une part de gâteau au fromage pour dessert. Edward fourre un morceau dans ma bouche, et je le vois fixer celle-ci tout ce temps. Ce n’est donc pas une surprise lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, il chuchote prudemment dans la nuit : 

« Puis-je t’embrasser, Bella ? »

J’aspire au jour où nous serons tellement à l’aise qu’il ne sentira plus le besoin de le demander, mais je me délecte de ces petits moments aussi.

La sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes est sans doute la meilleure qui soit. Je tortille ses cheveux avec mes doigts, fais courir ceux-ci dans son cou, sur sa mâchoire mal rasée. Je soupire contre lui tandis que nos lèvres s’écartent et que sa langue glisse contre la mienne.

Je me glisse aussi proche de lui que possible sans carrément le chevaucher. Non pas que cette idée ne me traverse pas l’esprit, mais nous sommes dans un endroit public et je veux toujours prendre mon temps avec lui. Enfin je pense.

Je suis tellement épuisée lorsque nous quittons finalement les lieux que je somnole dans sa voiture. Je laisse mon bras reposer sur la console centrale, la main d’Edward couvrant la mienne avec désinvolture et son pouce effleurant doucement mes jointures.

Je ne me souviens pas du trajet dans les escaliers pour se rendre à mon palier, mais je me rappelle être allongée sur mon lit avec la chemise d’Edward serrée fermement dans mon poing, le forçant à me rejoindre. Il flotte au-dessus de moi, un pied encore au sol et un genou sur le lit, et il embrasse mes lèvres et mon visages à maintes reprises avant de desserrer ma main pour l’ouvrir et de s’éloigner.

Je murmure bonne nuit dans l’obscurité, trop ensommeillée pour déterminer s’il est déjà parti, mais certaine que je m’endors en souriant toujours.

ooo

Le jour suivant, le travail passe vite. Je ne sens même pas les effets de mon manque de sommeil, et chaque moment terne est rempli avec des pensées d’Edward ou de brefs textos que nous passons la journée à échanger.

Il revient à Seattle ce soir-là et nous sortons à nouveau, sauf que cette fois-ci je coiffe mes cheveux et je porte une jupe. Et nous nous assoyons à une table, entourés de gens réels, et ça serait presque mieux que la veille si les deux soirées n’offraient pas une concurrence si féroce.

Il n’y a plus de malaise entre nous. C’est soudainement juste lui et moi – deux personnes normales qui ont un rancard normal sans le poids des mauvaises décisions nous traînant vers le bas. 

Je veux l’inviter chez moi ce soir, mais je n’ose pas. Je ne serai pas capable de me contrôler si je le fais. 

Par ailleurs, cette nuit-là s’avère la plus longue de ma vie. Je suis tellement tendue sexuellement que je me masturbe au moins quatre fois avant d’être assez contenue pour m’endormir.

Edward reste en ville, et le lendemain matin il vient chez moi pour le petit déjeuner. J’imagine que je vais avoir un meilleur contrôle sur mes besoins sexuels pendant la journée, mais après l’avoir vu dans une chemise polo grise qui fait sortir mes yeux de ma tête, je n’en suis subitement plus aussi sûre.

Je fais cuire du bacon, des œufs et des crêpes. Je lui prépare même une coupe de fruits frais. Je ne suis habituellement pas le genre à préparer des petits déjeuners aussi extravagants, mais je suis excitée et nerveuse, et presque certaine qu’Edward ne prend pas ses forces en bouffant des beignes saupoudrés et du café le matin.

Nous ne partons pas après le petit déjeuner. Il m’aide à nettoyer, puis nous regardons un film, installés sur le canapé. Ou, pour être plus précise, le film joue en arrière-plan pendant que je fourre ma langue dans sa gorge et que je le dépouille de ses vêtements jusqu’à la ceinture. 

Ça n’a pas l’air de le déranger. Surtout lorsqu’il me pousse vers l’arrière, me forçant à m’allonger, et qu’il plane au-dessus de moi dans rien d’autre que son jeans avec la braguette déjà à moitié ouverte.

Mes mains parcourent chaque centimètre de lui – ses bras, ses épaules, son cou, son dos. Ses lèvres laissent des traînées de feu sur ma peau, brûlant chaque centimètre exposé, et je suis incapable de faire autre chose que gémir et me cambrer à chaque contact.

Chaque partie de moi désire cet homme. Je me languis de l’avoir sur moi, autour de moi, et à l’intérieur de moi. Je ne peux pas être assez proche de lui – je griffe et j’agrippe l’arrière de son jeans, le tirant brusquement tout contre mon corps. Son érection presse en moi, juste là, nous faisant tous les deux gémir à l’unisson.

Ma résolution s’est envolée par la fenêtre, ne me lançant même pas un dernier regard pour s’assurer que je vais bien. Je suppose qu’elle le savait rien qu’en entendant nos gémissements rauques et tout.

Il n’y a plus aucun doute dans mon esprit. Je vais m’envoyer en l’air aujourd’hui, avec Edward, ou bien mourir de privation sexuelle auto-imposée.

Mais alors que je soulève mes hanches du divan, baissant impatiemment mon short, Edward fait une pause et m’arrête.

« Es-tu sûre que nous sommes prêts pour ça, Bella ? » 

Je me fige, mon short à mi-cuisses. L’érection lancinante d’Edward appuie toujours contre moi, sa dureté encore plus proéminente avec moins de tissu dans le chemin. Nous respirons tous les deux fortement, sa poitrine légèrement pressée contre la mienne.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment répondre. Je ne veux pas réfléchir à savoir si oui ou non nous sommes prêts, je veux plutôt me concentrer sur ce que je ressens.

Et en ce moment je suis allumée. Allumée de façon absolument troublante, en fait. C’est de la luxure accumulée sur des mois et des mois de minette en manque, combinée à plus de deux semaines de tension sexuelle furieuse et non résolue avec l’homme actuellement en train de presser son marteau piqueur contre ladite minette.

Non, je ne tiens pas à avoir cette conversation en ce moment. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? » Je demande bêtement. Je ne peux pas vraiment me concentrer sur une conversation cohérente à l’heure actuelle.

« Je ne sais pas, c’est juste que… je ne veux pas tout faire foirer. Et tu as dit que tu voulais prendre les choses lentement, n’est-ce pas ? Je veux que tu saches que ce n’est pas une affaire de baise pour moi, Bella. Je veux dire, j’ai envie de toi – bon Dieu, je te veux tellement – mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que c’est tout ce que je veux. Cela a-t-il du sens ? »

Ça a effectivement beaucoup de sens, compte tenu de notre court passé ensemble. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça me plaît, ou que je veuille même y penser.

« Oui, c’est logique, » je concède. « Mais j’ai confiance en toi maintenant, tu te rappelles ? »

Le soulagement envahit son visage et il m’embrasse. Fougueusement.

Mais il a raison. Nous allons probablement trop vite. Et non pas que je sois le genre à m’asseoir et fantasmer sur cette merde toute la journée, mais je n’ai jamais vraiment imaginé notre première fois comme faisant suite à une séance de pelotage sur le divan rappelant des ébats d’adolescents en rut.

Quand finalement il s’éloigne, déplaçant ses lèvres dans mon cou, j’ajoute timidement, « Et nous ne sommes pas obligés de baiser, tu sais. Nous pouvons faire… d’autres choses. » Afin de m’assurer qu’il comprenne que cette proposition est temporaire, je m’empresse de préciser, « Pour le moment. »

Je le sens sourire contre mon cou. « Un peu calmée, hein ? »

« Tais-toi. »

« J’aurais dû m’allonger et te laisser faire ce que tu voulais avec moi quand j’en avais l’occasion. »

« Arrête de parler, » je le gronde. « Ta bouche devrait être en train de faire d’autres choses en ce moment. »

Sa main se glisse dans mon sous-vêtement et deux doigts s’introduisent en moi, recourbés vers le haut, et la conversation cesse immédiatement. Je gémis bruyamment et cambre le dos à ses attouchements, avide de recevoir plus, mais je reste sur terre en tortillant ses cheveux autour de mes doigts. 

Sa bouche se révèle être une de ses nombreuses merveilles. Et cette fois-ci il me laisse retourner la faveur.

Plus tard, après avoir proposé un rappel de sa prestation, nous décidons que mon lit sera plus confortable. Il me transporte à ma chambre mais s’arrête après avoir fait deux pas à l’intérieur.

Mes jambes sont verrouillées autour de sa taille, mes lèvres effleurent son cou et sa mâchoire, mais j’ai tôt fait de me détacher un peu de lui pour voir ce qui a soudainement attiré son attention.

Il fixe mon tapis du Big Lebowski en souriant comme un imbécile heureux.

Mon visage chauffe immédiatement. J’ai étalé le tapis sur le plancher de ma chambre, présumant qu’il s’harmoniserait mieux avec l’édredon bleu de mon lit qu’avec le tissu beige de mon sofa. Et c’est le cas. Mais il prend un peu trop de place, si bien qu’une de ses extrémités est vilainement recourbée contre le mur.

Je me demande si Edward pense que je suis une espèce de cinglée pour réellement faire usage du tapis en question. Je me demande s’il s’attendait à me voir faire ce que toute fille normale ferait et discrètement me débarrasser de la chose hideuse.

« Je vois que tu aimes le tapis, » dit-il, et je détecte un soupçon de complaisance dans sa voix, comme s’il était la seule personne à jamais m’avoir acheté une réplique super géniale du tapis du Big Lebowski. 

Bon, d’accord, peut-être qu’il l’est.

J’essaye de jouer la carte de l’humour. « T’as pas idée. » Puis je souffle dans son oreille, « Peut-être que si tu t’allonges dessus je vais vraiment faire avec toi comme j’en ai envie. »

Je plaisante, en quelque sorte, mais Edward a l’air de sérieusement débattre cette idée. Ça me fait pouffer de rire.

« Quoi ? » Demande-t-il, confus.

« Rien, » je dis. « Pose-moi par terre. » Je suis impatiente, prête à avoir de nouveau ses lèvres sur moi. Il me dépose sur le lit et se retrouve sur moi dans la même seconde, sa main gauche ne quittant jamais ma hanche, sa main droite déjà cachée sous le tissu de mon chemisier.

ooo

Je réussis, avec succès, à ne pas coucher avec Edward, et je considère ça comme un exploit assez respectable. Ça dit vraiment quelque chose sur mon self-control, qui me fait plutôt défaut en vérité. Mais avec un petit effort de ma part combiné à un petit effort de sa part, nous avons réussi à éviter de passer à l’acte pendant toute une journée.

Même si j’aimerais bien qu’il reste pour la nuit, je ne pousse pas l’idée quand il me borde dans mon lit et me dit qu’il s’en va. Je m’étais endormie sur le canapé, le manque de sommeil des deux dernières nuits me rattrapant finalement.

Il me dit qu’il me verra demain, et cette seule pensée me réconforte.

Le lendemain nous nous rencontrons pour prendre un café et un petit déjeuner, puis nous allons voir un film qui passe en matinée. Quand le film est terminé, nous marchons côte-à-côte le long de la marina, bavardant et profitant de l’ensoleillement minimal que Seattle nous offre.

Quand je repère le stand de location de scooters, je rougis. Il suit mon regard et se met à rire.

« Tu veux louer un autre scooter ? » Plaisante-t-il. Ou du moins j’espère qu’il plaisante.

« Tu veux rire ? » Je lève mon bras qui arbore l’horrible plâtre pour qu’il le voie. « Il y a une quantité maximum d’injure que cette main peut supporter avant de tomber et de me quitter, d’accord ? »

« Eh bien, si tu as un bon pilote, tu n’auras pas à t’inquiéter d’aller de nouveau embrasser le pavé. »

J’en reste bouche bée et je le pousse loin de moi. « Tais-toi, Eduardo ! En plus, tu bandais dans mon dos et c’était une énorme distraction. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça, de toute façon ? »

« Quoi ? » Demande-t-il innocemment. « J’avais une belle fille pressée contre moi. C’était une réaction normale. »

« Ouais, normale pour un mec pervers, » je soutiens, ludique.

« Si les femmes pouvaient bander, alors tu aurais arboré une érection à chacun de nos rancards, » me défie-t-il.

Cela grave une image presque troublante dans ma tête. Mais c’est assez drôle. Et sans doute vrai, bon sang.

« Tu as une trop haute opinion de toi-même, » je persifle.

Dans un mouvement aussi flou que rapide, je suis soulevée de mes pieds et installée sur le dossier d’un banc, me mettant à la hauteur des yeux d’Edward. Le métal du banc s’enfonce dans mes fesses, mais dès qu’Edward se place entre mes jambes, je me rends compte que je m’en contrefiche.

« Oh vraiment, hein ? » Demande-t-il de manière suggestive, et sa voix semble beaucoup plus séduisante que je suis sûre qu’elle devrait l’être. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Absolument, » je réponds dans un souffle. « Maintenant, plus de bavardage. »

Son érection est pressée à dessein contre moi alors que ses lèvres capturent les miennes.

ooo

Je me rappelle du bain à remous d’Edward un peu plus tard ce jour-là et j’insiste pour que nous allions chez lui en profiter. De manière peu surprenante, il ne faut pas beaucoup de persuasion avant qu’Edward ne me ramène à mon appartement pour chercher un maillot de bain. Son seul véritable reproche à ma requête est le suivant : « Le maillot de bain est facultatif, tu sais. »

Je roule des yeux, mais en réalité, faire trempette nue avec Edward dans le bain à remous est presque trop tentant pour résister. Je serre les cuisses et je garde le silence.

Rendus chez lui, nous n’allons pas dans le jacuzzi tout de suite. Il me verse un verre de vin et je jette un coup d’œil à la ronde. Ce n’est pas la première fois que je viens ici, mais je n’étais pas en mesure de l’apprécier avant. C’est plus petit que sa maison à Olympia, mais ça offre malgré tout beaucoup plus d’espace que réellement nécessaire pour une personne qui vit seule.

Cette maison est encore moins personnalisée que l’autre, mais en fait elle est de bon goût dans sa simplicité. Ses murs sont peints dans des teintes sobres et ornés de quelques tableaux banals, la plupart en noir et blanc. Les comptoirs de la cuisine sont en granit noir d’une propreté immaculée et son réfrigérateur est presque vide, à l’exception de quelques denrées non périssables. Dans le salon, son sofa a l’air confortable et attrayant. Il est également dépourvu des empreintes permanentes de cul qui sont l’apanage des vieux canapés usés jusqu’à la corde comme celui dans mon appartement.

« Tu peux aller à l’étage te changer quand tu voudras, » dit-il en sortant de la cuisine. Il tient son propre verre de vin et en boit une gorgée en me regardant. Je m’attarde autour de son unité de divertissement maison avec étonnement – elle est tout aussi sophistiquée que celle d’Olympia, mais il lui manque l’énorme collection de CD. 

« Pourquoi possèdes-tu deux maisons ? » Je demande. Je lui ai peut-être déjà posé cette question avant, mais je ne me souviens plus de sa réponse en ce moment.

« C’est pratique, » répond-il tout simplement. « C’est beaucoup plus facile que de rester à l’hôtel quand je viens à Seattle. »

« Mais pourquoi pas un appartement, alors ? » Je m’interroge. « Ne serait-ce pas moins cher ? »

Il s’avance vers moi, ne s’arrêtant qu’à quelques centimètres de distance. « Il est beaucoup plus sage d’être propriétaire de son chez-soi quand on peut se le permettre, Bella. Il n’y a rien à gagner à posséder un appartement. »

« Mais j’en possède un, » je déclare bêtement. Bien sûr il le sait – nous y avons passé toute la journée hier. Mais je sens le besoin de me défendre. « Ils sont plus faciles à trouver dans le coin. Je ne pourrais jamais m’offrir un endroit comme celui-ci toute seule avec mon salaire, encore moins deux. »

« Tu serais surprise. Selon ce que tu achètes, une hypothèque n’est pas beaucoup plus chère qu’un loyer. »

Il me vient soudainement à l’esprit que nous nous tenons au milieu de son living-room, discutant d’immobilier alors que je devrais être nue et humide, et en train de me frotter contre lui. À quoi diable est-ce que je pense ?

Je vide mon verre de vin d’un trait et ramasse mon maillot de bain, puis je me dirige rapidement vers les escaliers. « Bon, je vais aller me changer, » je dis. Je disparais dans la salle de bain et j’entends des mouvements dans le couloir quelques minutes plus tard, indiquant qu’il est en train de se changer lui aussi.

J’essaye vraiment très fort de ne pas l’imaginer tout nu, mais je suis tellement chaude et excitée à la simple perspective de le voir torse nu et mouillé dans quelques minutes que ça n’a pas d’importance de toute façon. J’enfile mon maillot en vitesse, j’attache mes cheveux en queue de cheval lâche, puis je m’enveloppe dans une de ses serviettes épaisses et moelleuses avant de trotter à nouveau en bas des escaliers.

Je sors dehors par la porte de derrière, m’attendant à moitié à ce qu’Edward soit déjà là, mais le seul mouvement provient des bulles de l’eau en train de chauffer rapidement dans le jacuzzi. 

Je décide d’aller de l’avant et d’entrer dans l’eau, de façon à pouvoir m’allonger avec les bras étendus nonchalamment sur les bords et l’attirer avec mon regard rempli de concupiscence. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais aussitôt que je me dépouille de ma serviette et passe maladroitement une jambe par-dessus le rebord du bain, la porte arrière s’ouvre subitement et il avance sur le patio.

Je suis tellement effarouchée que je sursaute, et mon pied qui est déjà dans l’eau glisse. Je tombe à demi dans le bain, mon visage pratiquement submergé tandis que j’envoie mon bras plâtré en l’air, désespérée de le garder au sec et d’éviter un autre séjour à l’hôpital. Mon cul est en l’air et complètement exposé alors que je lutte pour reprendre pied. 

Je ne suis même pas encore sortie de ce bourbier et je suis déjà humiliée.

Les mains d’Edward sont presque instantanément sur ma taille, me redressant et me sortant de cette horrible situation. Je suis à bout de souffle, remerciant le petit Jésus et qui veut l’entendre que mon plâtre soit toujours sec, et Edward me demande avec désespoir si je vais bien.

« Ça va, je vais bien, » je lui assure. Bien que mon entrejambe ait atterri sur le bord du bain à remous avec assez de rudesse, me portant à croire que si j’avais arboré une érection, comme Edward l’avait exprimé avec tant de chic avant, je serais probablement morte. Mais je me sens bizarre de discuter d’une bandaison imaginaire encore une fois et je garde mes pensées pour moi.

Une fois convaincu que je vais effectivement bien, il se met à rire. « Mince, quelqu’un est impatient de goûter aux plaisirs de ce jacuzzi ! »

Combien humiliant.

« Je ne suis pas impatiente, » j’argumente, englobant sûrement toutes les nuances imaginables de rouge en ce moment. « Tu m’as fait peur. »

« Tu allais dans le bain à remous pas mal vite. Tu ne m’attendais même pas… »

« C’était mon rythme normal, » je mens. « Tu ne m’as jamais vue entrer dans un bain à remous avant. »

« Alors peut-être que je devrais accrocher des signes de mise en garde, » plaisante-t-il. Il me contourne, glissant dans le bain le premier, puis il m’entraîne vers le bas avec lui pour que je sois installée entre ses jambes. Cette position est agréable, mais mon foutu plâtre est dans le chemin et je n’ai nulle part où reposer mon bras. Pour y remédier, il lève mon bras et le passe autour de sa tête, permettant à celui-ci de reposer à l’arrière de son épaule. 

J’ai probablement l’air complètement idiot dans cette position, mais ça fonctionne.

« Maudit plâtre, » je marmonne. « Je ne serai pas malheureuse le jour où on va me l’enlever. »

« Je commence à me demander s’il t’arrive de ne pas avoir quelque chose dans le plâtre, » dit-il sérieusement, et je persifle.

« Oui, il se trouve justement que je n’avais rien dans le plâtre quand je t’ai rencontré. »

« Très juste. »

Nous demeurons silencieux pendant quelques minutes et je commence finalement à me détendre. Le corps d’Edward est dur contre le mien, ses mains puissantes caressant doucement mes côtes et mes hanches tandis qu’elles glissent le long de ma peau. Elles se déplacent vers mes cuisses, palpant chaque zone exposée, et mes jambes s’écartent automatiquement.

Edward plante un baiser sur mon oreille, puis sur mon cou, puis mon épaule.

Je prends ma main gauche et saisis la sienne sous l’eau, la déplaçant de ma cuisse à mon ventre. De là je la fais descendre lentement, toujours plus bas, jusqu’à ce qu’elle atteigne la bordure de ma culotte de maillot de bain. Avec un minimum d’insistance et peu de persuasion, il glisse sa main sous le tissu et entre mes plis sensibles.

Je gémis bruyamment. Ce serait presque embarrassant, sauf qu’il semble l’apprécier autant que moi. Il caresse lentement et délibérément, de haut en bas, sans jamais s’introduire à l’intérieur, mais en produisant malgré tout des sensations qui me laissent dans un état d’excitation extrême, serrant les parois du bain à remous, désespérée d’agripper, de presser et de me libérer.

Mais même si je prends beaucoup de plaisir à me faire caresser ainsi, ce n’est pas assez pour moi. Je veux être sur lui. Peau contre peau. Je veux le voir, et le toucher, et le goûter.

Mais pour l’instant, je ne peux pas arrêter ce qui se passe. C’est tellement bon, et il me touche et me conduit de plus en plus proche jusqu’à ce que je souffle son nom et que je me contracte sous ses doigts. Il me tient étroitement contre son corps tandis que je jouis, embrassant mon cou avec passion et m’encourageant avec des mots murmurés.

Je m’effondre contre son corps, reconnaissante de ne pas vraiment avoir besoin de bouger, et je prends un moment pour récupérer. Je respire très fort, et suite à mon orgasme, l’eau du jacuzzi me paraît bouillante. 

Je me tourne pour faire face à Edward, plaçant mes genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches, et je me soulève à moitié hors de l’eau. Il y a une brise apaisante dans l’air. Il me regarde, les yeux sombres, et je le taquine lentement en me penchant pour embrasser ses lèvres. Mon corps ne touche le sien nulle part ailleurs.

Il tend les bras et attrape ma taille, m’attirant contre son corps et sur son renflement à peine dissimulé. Je couine alors que je suis submergée de nouveau dans l’eau chaude et je sens ses lèvres s’étirer en un sourire contre les miennes.

Pas même un souffle n’est passé entre nous avant qu’il ne redevienne sérieux, m’attirant fermement sur ses genoux. « Bon Dieu, j’ai envie de toi, » souffle-t-il. Je m’écrase pratiquement sur lui, me délectant de la sensation de l’avoir si proche, tout en ayant désespérément envie de plus.

« Prends-moi, » je murmure instamment. Je le veux – il n’y a aucun doute dans mon esprit. Même s’il sortait sa bite maintenant, dans cette eau bouillante, je lui sauterais probablement dessus comme un lapin en rut et je m’amuserais avec son joujou jusqu’à ce que je m’évanouisse d’épuisement à cause de la chaleur. 

Il gémit dans ma bouche, envoyant un frisson jusqu’à mes orteils, même si je ne sais pas si cette réponse est bonne ou mauvaise.

« Ne me tente pas, » gémit-il encore, et je veux crier.

Te tenter ? Je suis en train de te supplier !

« Edward, s’il te plaît. »

Je glisse ma main dans son maillot de bain pour obtenir ma récompense. Saisissant fermement sa bite dans ma main, je commence à la caresser lentement et délibérément. Ses yeux roulent en arrière brièvement, puis il se penche vers moi, capturant mon cou avec ses lèvres. Il mordille et mord, et suce et embrasse, ses mouvements passionnés et désespérés. 

« Arrête de tellement réfléchir, Edward, » je le supplie. « Je ne veux pas tout analyser sans fin. J’ai juste envie de toi. »

« Putain de merde, » gémit-il, mais il n’a pas l’air fâché. Peut-être juste frustré sexuellement, s’il ressent la même chose que moi.

Il se lève promptement, ses bras fermement autour de ma taille alors qu’il me transporte avec lui. Je m’accroche à son corps, enroulant mes jambes autour de lui dans une poigne de fer pour ne pas glisser, mais finalement je me laisse descendre au sol une fois que nous sommes en sécurité hors du jacuzzi.

Ses mains sont partout sur moi, parcourant mon visage et descendant sur ma poitrine, mon estomac et mes côtés. Il m’embrasse avec dureté, tous les deux trébuchant pour retourner à l’intérieur jusqu’à ce que je rencontre le mur à côté de la porte arrière. Mes mains glissent avec aisance sur sa peau humide, ma bouche ne se séparant jamais de la sienne tandis que nous nous embrassons avec tellement de force que c’en est presque douloureux.

Il faufile ses mains sous mon haut de bikini, bougeant facilement le tissu hors du chemin et libérant mes seins. Il a tôt fait de les assaillir, les embrassant et les mordillant, et je m’enfonce dans le mur derrière moi alors que je me cambre et gémis à ses attouchements. 

Après un moment, je m’empare de son maillot de bain et je commence à le tirer, désespérée de l’enlever. Puis sa main descend brusquement sur la mienne, me retenant.

« Bella, » dit-il à bout de souffle, « je ne veux vraiment pas que tu penses que nous précipitons ceci... »

Pourquoi est-il encore en train de parler ? Je saisis sa nuque et j’écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes, faisant taire tout reste d’argumentation.

Cette fois-ci, il tire le cordon de son short de bain pour moi, desserrant la taille, et tout mon corps frissonne d’anticipation alors que je le fais glisser en bas de ses hanches.

À suivre…

Désolée de couper ici, mais n’oubliez pas que c’est mybluesky qui s’amuse à torturer ses lecteurs, pas moi…

À bientôt

Milk


	31. Chapitre 31

Chapitre 31

 

EPOV

Cette fille magnifique, avec ses doigts enroulés étroitement dans mes cheveux – doigts qui tirent, qui tourmentent, qui saisissent avec l’énergie du désespoir, incapables de trouver une prise satisfaisante quelque part sur mon corps – est presque trop. Je n’ai jamais ressenti une telle luxure, une telle convoitise ou un tel désir de revendiquer qui que ce soit avant. Et même si je veux prendre les choses lentement, pour adhérer à ses souhaits intimes même lorsqu’elle ne le peut pas, je finis par manquer de self-control moi aussi.

Je la presse contre le mur, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau lisse à découvert que je peux trouver. Dès que mes shorts sont poussés en bas de mes hanches, ma bite jaillit librement et sa petite main toute chaude s’en empare immédiatement.

Je siffle contre son épaule.

« Putain, Bella, » j’halète. Ça l’encourage et elle me serre plus fort tandis qu’elle glisse lentement sa main de haut en bas sur ma verge.

Je ne crois pas avoir jamais été aussi dur de toute ma vie.

Nous restons ainsi pendant un moment, moi l’embrassant et haletant contre sa peau pendant qu’elle pompe sa main le long de ma bite. Je veux désespérément être à l’intérieur d’elle, à tel point que j’envisage de la tourner moi-même et de la prendre juste ici sur le patio. Ou bien ôter son bikini du chemin et la hisser autour de mes hanches, là où elle va s’insérer facilement autour de moi tandis que je la ferai mienne contre le mur.

Mais je veux bien faire les choses – bien faire cette chose-là – alors à tâtons je parviens finalement à ouvrir la porte arrière. Je pose ma main sur la sienne, l’amenant à regret à s’immobiliser.

« Rentrons, bébé, » je murmure contre ses lèvres pour l’exhorter à me suivre, mais nous ne nous désengageons jamais alors qu’elle passe la porte en reculant, m’entraînant à sa suite. Je dois remonter mon maillot de bain pour pouvoir avancer, mais les seins de Bella demeurent exposés et à ma disposition. Finalement je passe une main derrière elle pour défaire le nœud, desserrant le top au complet qui s’ouvre instantanément. Bella s’empresse de tirer le petit bout de tissu au-dessus de sa tête avant de le jeter négligemment de côté. 

Nous sommes soudainement en train de nous dévorer dans la cuisine, aussi impérieux que sur le patio, et je ne sais pas comment nous allons réussir à nous rendre jusqu’à la chambre à coucher à ce rythme-là. Lorsqu’elle essaye à nouveau de glisser sa main dans mon short, je l’arrête. 

« Les escaliers, bébé, les escaliers, » j’insiste. Sinon, je vais la prendre ici sur la putain de table de cuisine.

Elle hoche la tête en signe de compréhension et se précipite vers l’escalier, me tirant avec elle, mais aussitôt que nous atteignons la première marche, on frappe bruyamment et frénétiquement à la porte d’entrée.

Nous nous figeons tous les deux. Mon cœur bat comme un fou et les grands yeux de Bella cherchent les miens. 

« De qui diable peut-il bien s’agir ? » Souffle-t-elle, alarmée. Ils frappent comme la fichue police et la première pensée qui me vient à l’esprit est que Bella et moi avons offensé quelqu’un avec notre petit peep-show gratuit sur le porche. Mais les flics pourraient-ils se pointer ici aussi vite ?

Bella passe derrière moi à toute vitesse pour aller récupérer son maillot de bain sur le plancher, s’assurant rapidement que tout est couvert.

« Attends-moi en haut, » je lui dis, promettant de me débarrasser de l’intrus le plus vite possible. Elle acquiesce, m’adressant un dernier regard pénétrant, puis elle disparaît en haut des marches.

L’intrus frappe encore quand ma main tourne la poignée de la porte. Et à ma grande surprise, il s’agit de Mme Cope, ma vieille voisine qui est veuve.

Je me demande tout de suite si elle a en quelque sorte reçu un peep-show gratuit, mais son soulagement dit autre chose.

« Edward ! Dieu merci. Peux-tu venir chez moi en vitesse ? Ma maison tout entière est en train d’être inondée ! »

Je n’ai aucune idée de quoi elle parle, mais ma bite est en train de ramollir et elle insiste pour que j’aille avec elle. Je crie à Bella que je reviens tout de suite et je la suis à l’extérieur. Elle marche résolument, traversant aisément mon jardin et ensuite le sien, jacassant encore et encore à propos de son fils qui demeure à une quinzaine de minutes et du fait que sa maison sera submergée avant qu’il n’arrive.

Et elle a raison ; sa maison est bel et bien en train de se remplir d’eau. Quelque chose dans sa machine à laver a brisé et l’eau se déverse par le fond de celle-ci comme un barrage qui aurait éclaté. Son tapis s’écrase avec un bruit de ventouse sous mes pieds nus et l’eau se rue sur le linoléum de sa cuisine comme si je me tenais debout au milieu d’une rivière.

Je tire la machine à laver du mur et la débranche, mais visiblement ce n’était pas le problème. Je dois couper l’alimentation en eau pour que celle-ci arrête enfin de jaillir.

C’était tellement bruyant dans la pièce avant, que le silence qui suit est presque sinistre.

Mme Cope se promène autour en rouspétant. Ses pieds clapotent et pataugent dans l’eau et les jambes de son pantalon sont trempées presque jusqu’aux genoux. C’est une bonne chose que je sois habillé de façon appropriée pour le boulot ; je ne porte toujours que mon maillot de bain.

« Quel cadeau du ciel que tu aies été là ce soir, Edward, » dit-elle. « Je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait. Je n’aurais jamais été capable de déplacer cette vieille machine par moi-même ! »

« Ce n’était pas un problème, Mme Cope, » je réponds sans peine, mais franchement la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser c’est de retourner à Bella. Je l’imagine allongée sur mon lit, ses cheveux étalés en éventail autour de son doux visage, et je veux m’enfoncer en elle et ne jamais émerger.

Mais je ne peux pas partir tout de suite. Mme Cope rassemble des serviettes, se mettant sur ses genoux arthritiques pour nettoyer le gâchis, et je ne peux pas être le voisin merdique qui la laisse dans cet état. Même si c’est pour aller m’envoyer en l’air.

Alors je l’aide. Nous utilisons toutes les serviettes qu’elle a dans sa maison et ça ne suffit pas. Je retourne chez moi pour en chercher plus, et Bella attend à la porte quand je rentre. Elle porte ses vêtements normaux.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » Demande-t-elle avec angoisse, et je lui raconte la sordide histoire. J’enfile une chemise et je ramasse plus de la moitié des serviettes que je possède, prêt à retourner chez ma voisine, mais Bella insiste pour venir avec moi.

« Tu n’es pas obligée, Bella, » je dis, m’imaginant qu’elle se sent coupable d’attendre ici en se tournant les pouces. Je sais qu’éponger un sol inondé n’est pas la façon dont elle voulait passer sa nuit. « Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps. »

« Ça m’est égal, » soutient-elle en prenant des serviettes de mes bras. « Je veux venir avec toi. Je peux aider moi aussi. » Elle me suit à travers la pelouse, pieds nus elle aussi.

Malgré le dégât, les yeux de Mme Cope s’illuminent quand elle voit Bella. « Et qui est cette charmante jeune femme, Edward ? Je ne l’ai pas vue avant. » 

Bella semble un peu mal à l’aise, mais elle sourit à Mme Cope. 

« C’est Bella, » je dis en guise de présentation. « Bella, voici Mme Cope. »

Je n’élabore pas en présentant Bella parce que je ne sais pas comment la décrire. Nous n’en avons pas discuté. Amie me paraît un peu informel étant donné que je planifiais d’enfoncer ma bite en elle. Mais elle n’est pas ma petite amie – du moins elle n’a pas dit qu’elle l’était – alors ça ne semble pas approprié de le présumer. Sans compter que cette idée me fait sentir quelque peu moite.

Bordel. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je deviens taciturne et que je doute de moi ? Je veux être bon pour Bella et je veux la mériter, mais ça semble presque impossible quand il y a une sensation d’oppression dans ma poitrine qui ne me laisse pas respirer, encore moins me concentrer sur la façon de gagner sa confiance et son respect.

Mme Cope prend la moitié des serviettes de Bella et lui sourit agréablement. « Eh bien c’est un plaisir de te rencontrer, chère. Je n’ai jamais vu Edward avec une fille là-bas. Je commençais à m’inquiéter que la solitude lui pèse. »

Mme Cope est pire qu’Esme. Je ne roule pas des yeux parce que je crains qu’elle me voie, mais j’y pense certainement.

Bella lève les yeux vers moi. Elle est à genoux dans la cuisine, en train d’éponger l’inondation, et elle sourit presque timidement quand nos regards se rencontrent.

Et c’est tout ce qu’il fallait. Son sourire – un simple petit sourire – me coupe le souffle, et je sais que tout ce que je pousse et pour lequel je me bats, aussi impossible que ça puisse paraître, en vaut la peine.

Le fils de Mme Cope arrive quelques minutes plus tard et prend la situation en main. Le plancher de la cuisine est presque sec maintenant, mais l’eau s’infiltre toujours davantage de la moquette boueuse. Mme Cope met mes serviettes mouillées dans une sac-poubelle et me les renvoie, s’excusant à maintes reprises de ne pas être en mesure de les laver elle-même.

Bella et moi marchons tellement près l’un de l’autre que nos bras se frôlent constamment. Je peux me sentir redevenir dur, mais à ce stade-ci je suis sûr que l’instant propice a disparu et que commencer là où nous avions laissé sera malaisé. Et peut-être que c’était trop tôt. Peut-être que l’interruption était une bonne chose.

Je laisse le sac rempli de serviettes sur le perron. Je m’occuperai de ça plus tard. Pour le moment, Bella est là et nous sommes enfin seuls, et quoi qu’elle veuille faire, je suis à elle.

Une fois à l’intérieur, elle se tient dans le salon et frotte nerveusement ses bras. Elle sourit d’un air penaud.

« Eh bien, c’était intéressant, » dit-elle, mais je sais ce qu’elle veut dire. C’était une expérience carrément douloureuse en comparaison de ce que nous aurions pu faire.

Je me gratte l’arrière de la tête. « Désolé, Mme Cope vit seule. Son mari est mort il y a deux ans… »

« Ça va, Edward. »

J’essaie de ne pas penser à ce que nous serions en train de faire en ce moment si nous n’avions pas été interrompus. J’essaie, mais j’échoue, et la bosse dans mon short le montre très clairement. Bella inspire profondément.

Une seconde les choses sont embarrassantes au possible. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire, ou si nous allons reprendre là où nous avions laissé, ou tout simplement regarder un film, ou sortir pour aller manger une glace, ou un autre truc complètement inepte. La seconde suivante, je lui saute dessus. Avec mes lèvres, avec mes mains. Je la pousse contre le mur, une main sur son cou et l’autre sur sa hanche alors que je l’embrasse, la suce, la tire et l’attire plus près et que je presse mon corps dans le sien. Je ne sais pas si elle m’a rencontré au milieu ou si j’ai provoqué toute l’attaque, mais elle répond à ma frénésie avec avidité, tirant brusquement ma chemise au-dessus de ma tête et la jetant sur le plancher où elle gît dans un tas abandonné.

Elle retire son chemisier. Elle porte encore son bikini sous ses vêtements et en tirant sur le cordon, le top se détache et s’enlève facilement.

Elle déboutonne rapidement sa jupe, mais je suis impatient de toucher. Je glisse mes mains sur ses cuisses et ses hanches. Elles s’attardent sous le tissu de sa jupe et la culotte de son bikini crée une barrière entre ma peau et la sienne.

Je tire sa jupe et son bikini vers le bas. 

Elle est nue devant moi, complètement dépouillée de ses atours et absolument magnifique. Et en tirant prestement les cordons de mon short, c’est soudainement le contact peau contre peau, homme contre femme, sincérité contre vérité. Je frotte mes mains dans son dos, sur la courbe de ses fesses, et dans un mouvement brusque, je la hisse et l’appuie contre moi.

Elle halète en verrouillant ses jambes autour de mon corps. Je la presse contre le mur pour avoir plus de support, l’embrassant assidûment, et je peux sentir la chaleur humide entre ses jambes alors que celle-ci frôle mon sexe. Elle est si proche de moi, et l’attente m’a laissé à peine capable de tenir debout.

Je suis normalement quelqu’un de patient, mais pas maintenant. J’ai l’impression que j’ai voulu ceci – elle – pendant des années et des années, et une petite interruption n’est pas suffisante pour chasser le désir. L’envie.

Mes lèvres se déplacent vers sa mâchoire, son cou, son épaule. Elle halète contre moi et je sais qu’elle veut ceci autant que moi, une théorie confirmée lorsque sa main contourne mon bras pour s’emparer de ma bite. Elle bouge légèrement, à la recherche de l’espace nécessaire pour qu’elle puisse la glisser en elle.

« Nous devrions aller dans ma chambre, » je souffle, mais les mots sont inutiles. Tout est inutile sauf elle et moi, et cette envie.

Elle secoue la tête et ses propres mots sont pantelants et tendus. « Non, Edward. Je suis lasse d’attendre. »

« Mais… nous avons besoin de… préservatif… » J’embrasse et mords son épaule entre les mots.

« As-tu confiance en moi ? »

« Bon Dieu, oui. »

Sa déclaration antérieure est mise en évidence quand elle trouve sa cible et s’enfonce au-dessus de moi.

Nous gémissons tous les deux.

Je pousse fort contre elle, la remplissant et la ravageant. Elle est chaude et serrée et elle gémit délicieusement à mon oreille, me faisant émettre un « Putain » d’une voix basse et gutturale. Avec ses doigts tordus dans mes cheveux, elle guide mon visage vers le sien et m’embrasse. Brutalement.

Son propre désir me submerge et je plonge en elle, des coups violents, mais lents et délibérés. Je la remplis complètement chaque fois, sans aucune retenue. Ses talons nus creusent dans mon postérieur et ses ongles courts griffent ma peau.

Mais je ne peux pas la voir dans cette position.

Je saisis fermement ses hanches en m’éloignant du mur, cherchant un endroit où je pourrai l’allonger et voir nos corps joints ensemble – où je pourrai faire courir mes mains sur sa peau et vénérer chaque courbe et chaque vallon de son corps. Même s’il n’y a rien que j’aimerais plus que de l’emmener dans mon lit, je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse réussir à la transporter de cette façon – toujours attaché, toujours à l’intérieur de son corps tout chaud – en haut des escaliers, et aucun de nous n’est disposé à se séparer.

La table de la cuisine est plus proche. Je l’installe sur le bord et elle libère immédiatement mon épaule d’une main au lieu de se soutenir. Je l’embrasse, et c’est moins frénétique cette fois-ci. C’est plus doux, légèrement plus calme. J’entame un mouvement de va-et-vient presque tout de suite et elle gémit contre mes lèvres, sa main se blottissant autour de mon cou.

« C’est tellement bon de t’avoir en moi, » murmure-t-elle contre moi. « Tellement, tellement bon. »

Je la remplis avec de longs mouvement langoureux.

« Bon Dieu, Edward, » gémit-elle, jetant sa tête en arrière, et je dépose de chauds baisers soufflés le long de sa gorge exposée.

Je déplace ses hanches, la tirant plus près du bord de la table, et je m’enfonce plus loin en elle. Elle est à bout de souffle et elle approche de sa libération, mais moi aussi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux encore tenir, et je pense à Emmett et à la scie de son oncle Demetri, et à tout ce que je peux imaginer pour conjurer cet orgasme en train de se consolider, mais c’est inutile. C’est trop bon d’être en elle et ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que j’attends ce moment.

Voulant à tout prix qu’elle vienne avec moi, je glisse ma main vers le bas et je commence à titiller son clitoris, faisant raidir son corps et retomber sa tête une fois de plus.

« Seigneur, Edward… Je ne peux pas… Je vais… »

« Viens avec moi, bébé, » je l’implore, et elle ferme les yeux très fort et se cambre, ramenant sa poitrine vers moi alors qu’elle halète mon nom et se laisse envahir par le plaisir. Je garde mon bras autour d’elle, refusant de la laisser retomber, et quelques secondes plus tard je la suis dans l’oubli. Sa main s’agrippe désespérément à ma joue et guide ma bouche vers la sienne, et j’expulse les derniers cris de mon orgasme contre ses lèvres, et ensemble nous restons appuyés sur le bord de la table, à bout de souffle et épuisés.

Une fine pellicule de sueur couvre nos deux corps. Bella est comme de la gélatine dans mes bras, et quand finalement je relâche un peu mon emprise, elle s’allonge lentement et déploie ses bras sur la table. Elle respire fort et profondément et elle est tout sourire.

« C’était fantastique, » souffle-t-elle. On dirait qu’elle vient d’avoir la meilleure baise de sa vie, et bien que j’essaye vraiment très fort de ne pas sourire de satisfaction, elle rend la chose presque impossible en restant couchée là, haletant et souriant de cette façon.

Alors que je me retire d’elle, elle dit, « Oh oh ! Maintenant quelque chose d’autre est en train d’enfler. »

Je suis perplexe au début, puis je pige ce qu’elle veut dire. Elle fait allusion à ma tête. Celle sur mes épaules.

« Je n’ai rien dit, » je proteste en riant.

Elle s’assoit et pose une main sur mon épaule, me tirant vers elle. Nous nous embrassons et c’est lent, doux, et exquis.

« Tu n’avais pas besoin, » murmure-t-elle. « Je pouvais le voir dans tes yeux. »

« Je les garderai fermés la prochaine fois. »

« Je te l’interdis ! »

Nous nous embrassons encore. J’ai l’impression que je n’en aurai jamais assez.

C’est seulement lorsque je l’aide à descendre de la table et qu’elle grimace que la vague de remords me frappe. J’aurais dû insister pour que nous allions dans ma chambre. J’aurais dû insister pour que nous allions lentement, pour que nous prenions notre temps pour nous découvrir l’un l’autre et en profiter pleinement.

Elle ne méritait pas une baise frénétique et précipitée. Elle ne méritait pas la dureté des murs et la froideur d’une table. Elle méritait un amant romantique qui serait doux et prendrait son temps pour adorer son corps.

Je passe une main frustrée dans mes cheveux. « Je suis désolé, » je lâche tout à coup, et Bella se tourne vivement pour me faire face. Elle cherche ses vêtements, qui sont à quelques mètres.

Il y a de la panique dans ses yeux. « Pour quoi ? »

« Nous n’aurions pas dû le faire comme ça, » j’explique. « Nous aurions dû… J’aurais dû t’emmener dans mon lit. »

Elle se détend de façon visible, et cette réaction me rend confus. Pensait-elle que j’étais désolé à propos de nous ?

« Ouais, eh bien, tu es juste un homme, » plaisante-t-elle, se penchant pour ramasser ses fringues. « La faiblesse de votre sexe est notoire. »

Elle me fait ce commentaire acerbe pour changer le sujet. Elle sait ce que j’ai vu.

Je suis son exemple et j’enfile mon short, mais je reste torse nu. « Je ne regrette pas ce que nous venons de faire, Bella, » je lui affirme. « Ou comment nous l’avons fait. Je ne veux tout simplement pas que tu le regrettes. Ça aurait dû être spécial. »

Elle se tourne vers moi, et cette fois elle paraît blessée. « C’était spécial. Pour moi, » proteste-t-elle, et à présent j’ai l’impression d’être un parfait idiot.

« Merde, Bella. Ce n’est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, » je m’empresse de m’excuser. Je la tire dans mes bras, et heureusement elle ne se rebiffe pas. Elle se fond en moi. « C’était spécial. Diable, j’aimerais le faire comme ça encore et encore. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te remémores cette époque en souhaitant qu’il y ait eu des fleurs et un coucher de soleil et des chandelles et- »

« Edward ? »

« Hein ? »

Elle lève les yeux vers moi en souriant. « Tu parles trop, putain de bordel. On vient de s’envoyer en l’air et je suis crevée. Maintenant s’il te plaît arrête de t’inquiéter comme une femme et tais-toi. »

Je soupire, mais je suis soulagé. Elle a raison – je m’inquiète beaucoup trop. Elle n’est pas contrariée, alors pourquoi devrais-je l’être ? C’était une des meilleures baises que j’aie jamais eues.

« Il n’y a pas vraiment eu quoi que ce soit de traditionnel à propos de nous, » poursuit-elle. « Et puis c’est bien d’être sentimental, mais les gens passent généralement tellement de temps à se préoccuper de cet aspect-là que ça siphonne tout le romantisme. Et j’allais mourir, au sens littéral, si je devais attendre une minute de plus. Mme Cope est charmante, mais elle sera toujours une ‘trouble-baise’ pour moi dorénavant. »

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Je ferais n’importe quoi pour cette fille.

Nous décidons de regarder un film à l’étage. Je n’ai pas une vaste sélection ici, mais elle en prend un et l’apporte dans ma chambre. Elle s’arrête en voyant ma nouvelle tête de lit et sourit. Je ne m’attends pas à ce qu’elle ramène le sujet sur le tapis, mais je suis constamment surpris.

« Très imposante, la tête de lit que tu as là, » commente-t-elle. « Et je vois que c’est du solide. Aucune menotte ne va passer à travers ce ‘mauvais garçon.’ »

Elle a raison, mais ce n’est pas pour ça que je l’ai achetée. Eh bien, peut-être qu’inconsciemment c’est la raison de cet achat, mais je n’ai pas l’intention de me mettre à nouveau dans ce genre de situation. Alors j’espère que ce ne sera pas un problème de toute façon.

« Ouaip. Solide. À mon image, » je blague en souriant. Et que devrais-je dire d’autre ? Nous avons passé une bonne soirée – une très, très bonne soirée – et je ne tiens pas à aborder un sujet qui pourrait la gâcher.

Elle doit penser la même chose, parce qu’elle se glisse dans le lit sans un autre commentaire. Elle tire les couvertures vers le bas afin que je puisse me joindre à elle, mais je lui dis que je vais me changer dans des vêtements secs. Sans y penser, je manque d’apporter mes vêtements à la salle de bain, mais finalement je me déshabille juste devant elle.

Bella me regarde comme si elle avait droit à un spectacle gratuit.

« Ooh, j’ai laissé tous mes uns dollars en bas, » plaisante-t-elle. Mais je peux voir le feu dans ses yeux, et une partie de moi doute que nous soyons vraiment sur le point de regarder un film. Une partie encore plus grande est ridiculement excitée à cette perspective.

Mais nous regardons le film. Pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes au moins. Puis elle se retourne et se recroqueville contre mon flanc, jouant avec le duvet juste sous mon nombril. Je ne porte rien d’autre qu’un boxer et il m’est terriblement difficile de rester concentré sur le film, mais je ne l’arrête pas. Je n’oserais pas l’arrêter.

Ses effleurements me font durcir et je recommence à être excité, mais la couverture, heureusement – ou malheureusement – dissimule la manifestation évidente de mon désir.

Bella prétend regarder le film, mais il est clair qu’elle joue la comédie. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Le film est la chose la plus éloignée de mon esprit, et il est inconcevable que ses pensées n’errent pas dans la même direction.

Je me tourne sur le côté pour que nous soyons face à face et je repousse les cheveux de son visage avec ma main. Ses yeux sont ancrés au fond des miens tandis que nous nous embrassons doucement, mais très vite nos baisers deviennent un peu plus fougueux, et ensuite je glisse ma main derrière sa jupe, saisissant ses fesses, et je la tire contre moi. 

Nous demeurons comme ça pendant un moment, à simplement nous embrasser et à savourer la présence de l’autre. Puis nous nous retournons de manière à ce que je sois sur elle, mon poids réparti sur mes coudes, et sa jupe descend aisément dès qu’elle est déboutonnée. Elle glisse sa main sous mon boxer et le pousse vers le bas sur mes cuisses – aussi loin qu’elle peut aller – et aussitôt que ma bite est libérée, je m’introduis en elle, la pénétrant complètement en un seul mouvement fluide et rapide.

Ce n’est pas pressé ou précipité cette fois-ci. Ce n’est pas frénétique ou désespéré. Mes mouvements sont lents et mesurés au début, ses hanches se soulevant pour rencontrer les miennes, et je reste en elle alors qu’elle retire son chemisier et s’en débarrasse.

Quand elle me demande d’aller plus fort, je vais plus fort. Quand elle ratisse mon dos avec ses ongles, je vais plus vite. Quand elle écarte davantage ses jambes, je vais plus loin. Je soutiens une de ses jambes avec mon bras, m’immergeant aussi profondément que je le peux, et quand elle cambre le dos et crie mon nom, je la suis.

Elle s’endort blottie dans mon flanc, et je ne demande pas si elle veut passer la nuit ici. C’est une évidence. Et je ne suis pas sûr que je la laisserais partir.

Je la regarde dormir pendant des heures, probablement. Le film joue en boucle et le sommeil m’échappe. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je n’arrête pas de penser que c’est ce que j’ai manqué, ce dont j’avais besoin dans ma vie. Et je ne réalise pas que je parle à voix haute jusqu’à ce qu’elle remue et sourie contre ma poitrine, marmonnant « Moi aussi. »

À suivre…

Rassurez-vous, ce n’est pas encore la fin…

À bientôt

Milk


	32. Chapitre 32

Chapitre 32

 

EPOV

Je sens le lit creuser vers la gauche, puis vers la droite, avant que le poids ne s’égalise et que tout soit immobile. Il y a quelque chose qui chatouille mon visage – c’est léger et ça effleure ma peau. Ça sent la noix de coco. Un baiser est déposé sur mon menton, puis sur ma mâchoire, et ensuite plusieurs baisers passionnés suivent la ligne de mon cou.

C’est la façon idéale de se réveiller. Je sais instantanément que ce n’était pas un rêve – la fille magnifique est ici, maintenant, en train de me séduire pour me ramener à la conscience. Je peux sentir son odeur et ses caresses, et alors que sa bouche atteint ma poitrine, elle s’assied et met plus de poids sur le renflement caché juste sous les couvertures.

Rapidement, avant qu’elle ait le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe, je la capture dans mes bras et je nous retourne tous les deux. Elle couine en étant renversée sur le dos, coincée entre moi et le lit.

« Edward, non ! » Grogne-t-elle en riant. Elle lutte contre moi, mais c’est inutile. Elle se calme enfin quand je l’embrasse.

« Non quoi ? » Je demande innocemment.

Elle me fusille du regard, mais ce n’est qu’un jeu. Ses yeux sont brillants et lumineux. Il y a une quantité inhabituelle de soleil se déversant par la fenêtre, couvrant le lit et l’heureux couple qui réside dedans.

« Tu le sais très bien. »

Elle essaye une dernière fois de me repousser, mais je ne bouge pas. Je commence à embrasser son cou, mordillant les zones sensibles, et elle lance sa tête en arrière en gémissant.

« J’ai fait le petit déjeuner. »

Son argument est faible. Je me fiche du petit déjeuner en ce moment.

« J’ai beaucoup de choses à manger juste ici, » je réponds insidieusement. Elle pouffe de rire.

« Peut-être que si tu es sage, je te laisserai prendre une douche avec moi après que nous aurons mangé. »

Je gémis, remuant ma lèvre inférieure, poussant le tissu de son tee-shirt vers le haut pour exposer la peau en dessous. Ses mains s’enroulent dans mes cheveux, m’encourageant, mais elle fait une dernière tentative.

« Le petit déjeuner ne sera plus bon, Edward. Je me suis levée tôt pour le préparer… »

Elle ne semble pas très convaincante cette fois-ci. Peut-être qu’elle essaye de se convaincre elle-même autant que moi. Mais je soupire et je baisse son chandail avant de reculer. Je suis un connard.

« Tu as raison, bébé. Je suis désolé. » J’effleure mon nez contre le sien, déposant un doux baiser au sommet de sa bouche. Elle soupire contre moi. « N’oublie pas que tu me dois une douche, cependant, » je la taquine.

Elle sourit et pousse contre moi. Cette fois-ci, je cède et je bats en retraite, lui permettant de glisser facilement hors du lit. Ses jambes lisses disparaissent sous un de mes longs tee-shirts, et si je ne venais pas de l’avoir sous moi, je me demanderais si elle porte une petite culotte. Malheureusement c’est le cas.

Elle lance un regard espiègle dans ma direction, lequel est incroyablement sexy. Mon érection est presque douloureuse.

« Rappelle-toi, tu dois être sage, » me dit-elle. « À présent dépêche-toi. C’est sans doute déjà froid. Et le plus vite tu mangeras, le plus vite je pourrai me faire nettoyer. »

Jamais je n’ai mangé aussi vite de toute ma vie.

Bella me fait tout un numéro dans la douche. Elle laisse accidentellement tomber le savon, puis elle se plie subtilement à la taille pour le ramasser, appuyant ce faisant son cul contre mon entrejambe. Il me faut toute la maîtrise que je possède pour ne pas l’attraper par les hanches et m’enfoncer violemment en elle.

Elle se tient devant moi et me tourne le dos tandis que je fais mousser le savon dans mes mains et lui lave les cheveux. Je la tire tout contre mon corps de sorte que mon érection soit nichée contre son cul. Je sens que je vais exploser.

Elle gémit alors que je savonne ses cheveux. Ces préliminaires me rendent fou. Elle transfère son poids sur son autre pied, et ce léger mouvement à lui seul me fait gémir bruyamment. 

Elle se retourne et me regarde avec de grands yeux innocents.

« Tu as l’air tendu, Edward, » observe-t-elle, glissant une main savonneuse sur ma poitrine. Je penche la tête, l’embrassant ardemment en réponse, puis je gémis encore quand elle enroule sa main autour de ma verge. Sa poigne est solide et sensuelle alors qu’elle glisse lentement de haut en bas.

« Je connais un bon moyen de remédier au stress, » continue-t-elle, et soudainement elle tombe à genoux sur le carrelage, ses yeux se retrouvant à niveau avec ma bite. Lentement, langoureusement, elle passe sa langue sur mon phallus, de la base jusqu’au gland avant de me prendre dans sa bouche. 

Je siffle, envoyant une main contre le mur. « Putain, Bella, » je gémis, et elle me regarde avec ces mêmes yeux innocents, ma bite aussi loin que possible à l’intérieur de sa bouche.

Elle suce plus fort, se servant de sa main pour presser la longueur restante, et ma propre main serpente à travers ses cheveux mouillés. Je tire un peu, pas assez pour lui faire mal, et elle gémit en réponse. 

Quelques minutes de plus de ce traitement, et je pourrais jouir. Ça ne fait aucun doute dans mon esprit. Mais je veux être enfoui en elle, assez profondément pour me perdre. Je veux qu’elle éprouve ce plaisir avec moi.

Je la tire gentiment pour qu’elle se relève, écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je pousse contre elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle entre en contact avec le mur, ma main descendant immédiatement au sud pour glisser entre ses plis lisses. Elle gémit avidement contre mes lèvres en saisissant désespérément mes épaules.

Quand je sens qu’elle est prête, je m’éloigne. « Tourne-toi, » je murmure, la faisant pivoter pour être face au mur. Elle obéit sans poser de question, et j’introduis mon doigt en elle par derrière, la faisant haleter.

« Edward… » Gémit-elle. Je ressors mon doigt pour tracer de petits cercles autour de son clitoris à la place, et elle couvre ma main avec la sienne, augmentant la pression.

J’enlève ma main, la promenant sur ses fesses et le long de sa cuisse. Elle écarte les jambes automatiquement, ce qui est parfait.

« Mets tes mains contre le mur, » je lui demande instamment, et elle se soumet avec empressement. Elle se tient là, haletant, en attente, et je glisse mes doigts sur son clitoris une fois de plus avant de guider ma bite entre les plis de sa fente et de pousser à l’intérieur.

Elle gémit au moment où je la pénètre complètement, puis à nouveau quand je me retire et que je pousse une autre fois avec force à l’intérieur. C’est tellement, tellement bon, et inconsciemment je laisse tomber ma tête en avant alors que j’attrape ses hanches et que j’augmente mon rythme, butant aussi loin que possible en elle, et cependant pas assez profondément. L’eau de la douche commence à être froide, mais ça m’est égal. Ça nous est égal.

« Putain, Bella, » je gémis. Je ne parviens pas à aller assez profondément dans cette position, et pourtant c’est trop bon pour arrêter. Je ne pourrais pas même si j’essayais.

« Bon Dieu, Edward, c’est tellement bon, » souffle-t-elle. « Plus fort. Plus fort s’il te plaît ! » 

Je me conforme à sa volonté. Je m’enfonce brutalement en elle, enveloppant mon bras autour de son estomac pour me soutenir tandis qu’elle appuie ses mains contre le mur. Quand je glisse ma main vers le sud, taquinant et frottant son clitoris, elle perd le contrôle et se laisse aller, palpitant et se serrant autour de ma bite engorgée. Je la suis quelques secondes plus tard, enfouissant mon visage dans son épaule, soufflant son nom en me libérant au fond de ses entrailles.

Nous restons dans cette position pendant un moment, nos respirations laborieuses tandis que nous luttons pour nous calmer. L’eau est glacée maintenant. D’une main lourde, je parviens à tourner la pomme de douche, redirigeant l’écoulement de l’eau vers la porte en verre.

« Je suis désolé, » j’halète contre sa peau humide. « L’eau est diablement froide. »

Elle hausse les épaules, grimaçant quand finalement je me retire d’elle. « Ce n’était pas si terrible que ça, » m’assure-t-elle. Elle se tourne vers moi, les yeux pleins de révérence en me regardant, un sourire timide traversant son visage. Cette sensation – ce resserrement dans ma poitrine – est encore un truc qui m’est étranger, mais je l’étreins, je l’aime, et je souris follement en me penchant vers l’avant pour l’embrasser avec fougue sur les lèvres.

Il fait relativement chaud dans la salle de bain, mais je l’aide à se sécher en vitesse, de peur qu’elle ne prenne froid. Elle grimace lorsque la serviette touche son entrejambe, et je m’éloigne instantanément.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle a l’air un peu penaude. « Désolée, je suis juste légèrement endolorie. Ça faisait un certain temps et… eh bien mince, trois fois en douze heures c’est un record pour moi. »

Je souris, et elle me donne une claque sur l’épaule.

« T’as de la chance d’avoir un sourire craquant sinon ça ne marcherait jamais, » me taquine-t-elle.

« Je ne souriais pas pour te provoquer, » je réplique.

« Tu as un petit sourire satisfait plaqué en permanence sur ton visage. Tu l’as en ce moment même ! » 

Je me concentre fort pour ne pas sourire en enroulant la serviette autour d’elle, me penchant pour l’embrasser à nouveau brièvement. « Ça ne se reproduira pas, » je lui assure avec sérieux. « As-tu besoin de Tylenol ? »

« Non, j’ai besoin d’une thérapie pelvi-périnéale. Et ouais, tu as foutrement raison que ça ne se reproduira pas. Je suis sûre que tu exploserais avec toutes tes tendances égoïstes refoulées. »

« Ouais, alors plus de marathons de sexe, » je dis à la blague en commençant à me sécher. Puis je demande plus sérieusement, « C’est quoi une thérapie pelvi-périnéale ? »

« Tu sais, c’est comme du yoga pour le plancher pelvien. Il faut juste le laisser tranquille pour qu’il puisse s’étirer, s’assouplir, et guérir. »

« Ça va prendre combien de temps ? » Je questionne en faisant la moue, souriant malgré tout pour qu’elle sache que je plaisante, mais elle me pince quand même très fort sur le côté, et quand j’essaye de l’attraper, elle se précipite hors de la salle de bain dans un éclair et rit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

ooo

Bella reste encore avec moi ce soir-là, même si nous ne faisons rien. Je la tire contre ma poitrine et j’enfouis mon visage dans son épaule, plantant de doux baisers tout en inhalant le délicieux parfum floral de sa peau et de ses cheveux.

C’est dans cette position que nous avons finalement la discussion. Je suis le premier à aborder le sujet. « Bella, nous ne risquons pas… je veux dire… tu te protèges, n’est-ce pas ? » Je murmure contre sa peau. J’appréhende le fait d’être celui qui en parle, mais pour ma propre tranquillité d’esprit, j’ai besoin de savoir. 

Elle ne bouge pas contre moi. Sa poitrine monte et descend rythmiquement. « Oui, Edward, » répond-elle enfin. « Bien sûr que je me protège. Je suis casse-cou, mais pas à ce point-là. » Elle émet un petit grognement à sa plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

« D’accord, » je dis doucement. J’embrasse encore sa peau. Je suis soulagé, mais je ne le dis pas.

« Je ne te ferais pas ça, Edward. Ou à moi-même. Je ne suis pas prête à avoir un bébé. »

« Je sais, » je lui réponds. Quelques minutes s’écoulent en silence, durant lesquelles je frotte son épaule, traînant mes doigts le long de son bras nu. Elle apprécie mon geste. « Tu n’étais pas préoccupée à mon sujet, cependant ? » Je demande, curieux. Non pas qu’elle ait quoi que ce soit à craindre de mon côté, mais ça elle ne le sait pas.

Lentement, elle se retourne pour me regarder. Elle passe ses doigts sur mon visage et je ferme les yeux, soupirant de contentement.

« Nous avons sans doute été un peu téméraires, » dit-elle sincèrement. « Mais je te fais confiance. Je pense que tu me l’aurais dit. Ou que tu m’aurais stoppée. »

C’est une affirmation, pas une question. Elle n’a pas besoin de poser la question.

Je l’embrasse, et nous restons là comme ça, chacun appréciant la présence de l’autre. Je redoute déjà le lendemain, parce que c’est le début de la semaine de travail – une semaine entière où je vais être obligé d’être loin d’elle.

Nous nous envoyons beaucoup de textos pendant que nous travaillons. Je lui fais livrer des fleurs à son boulot, et elle m’appelle pour me remercier. Cette nuit-là je retourne à Seattle et je reste avec elle à son appartement, et le lendemain elle fait le trajet jusqu’à Olympia et reste avec moi.

C’est cette nuit-là que nous reprenons nos ébats amoureux. Elle s’installe à califourchon sur moi, ses cheveux tombant en rideau entre nos visages tandis que nous nous unissons avec passion. Elle me chevauche ainsi jusqu’à ce que je la retourne, et bientôt nous perdons tous les deux le contrôle.

Le jeudi, Bella m’appelle au milieu de la journée, toute excitée.

« Tu ne croiras jamais ça ! » Dit-elle d’une voix un peu haut perchée. « Mais il y a une auteure très populaire qui vient en ville demain soir, et devine qui va l’interviewer ? »

Son excitation bourdonne pratiquement à travers le téléphone.

« Toi ? » Je demande, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment une question. C’est évident.

« Oui ! Moi ! Peux-tu le croire ? »

« C’est merveilleux, Bella ! Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Le journaliste qui devait faire l’interview est malade et ils n’avaient personne d’autre pour le couvrir en ce moment. Une autre de nos journalistes vient d’avoir un bébé, et il se passe tellement de merde en ce moment que tout le monde est occupé avec autre chose, alors je me suis portée volontaire et le rédacteur en chef a dit oui ! »

Cette nuit-là, nous célébrons.

Bella a partagé la nouvelle avec Rosalie, alors elle vient elle aussi. Et apparemment là où Rose va, Emmett suit.

Nous mangeons dans un bar sportif appelé The Pickle Barrel. Ils servent toutes les sortes de bières imaginables, avec des ailes de poulet, des frites, des hamburgers, et tout ce dont on pourrait rêver, tant que c’est cuit à grande friture et badigeonné avec quelques couches de graisse. Ce n’est pas le genre d’endroit que j’aurais choisi, mais c’est là que Bella veut manger. Et cette soirée est pour elle.

Nous commandons deux pichets de bière – dont l’un est pour Emmett – et portons un toast aux nouvelles opportunités. Bella boit lentement. « Il faut que je rentre à la maison et que je me prépare pour demain, » explique-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas m’enivrer. »

Emmett hausse les épaules, buvant la moitié de sa bière d’un seul trait. « Content que ce soit toi et pas moi. »

« Arrête ! » Le réprimande Rose, lui donnant une claque bien sentie sur le bras alors qu’il s’apprête à engloutir le reste de sa bière. « Tu conduis ce soir. »

« J’ai conduit la dernière fois ! »

« Bella est mon amie et je vais me saouler avec elle ! »

« Elle vient de dire qu’elle ne va pas se saouler ! » Rétorque Em. « Et d’ailleurs, Bella et moi on est copains aussi. Comme le beurre d’arachide et la confiture. On s’enivre ensemble, pas vrai, B ? »

Lui et Bella frappent leurs poings à travers la table, puis elle ajoute, « Mais tu sais que c’est toujours une meilleure nuit pour l’homme si la femme est ivre. » Elle remue ses sourcils, et la compréhension apparaît dans les yeux d’Em. Juste comme ça, il cède.

« Je suis désolé, bébé. Tu peux te saouler. » Il embrasse Rose sur la joue. Elle lui adresse un petit sourire satisfait.

« Ou bien vous pourriez vous saouler la gueule tous les deux et prendre un taxi, » je suggère.

« Non, je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries du genre Eh mec ! Elle est où ma caisse ? Tu sais ? »

Oui, je sais. Nous sommes trop vieux pour beaucoup de choses, et nous portons à nouveau un toast à la maturité. Aux meilleures décisions que nous allons prendre. Et quand Em et Rose sont absorbés au milieu d’une autre dispute, Bella et moi portons un toast au recommencement.

ooo

Bella ne me laisse pas lui parler ou lui faire quoi que ce soit une fois que nous sommes de retour à son appartement. Elle est déterminée à passer le reste de la soirée à rédiger des notes pour son interview du lendemain, et une partie de moi se sent comme si ma présence était plus dérangeante que bienvenue. Mais quand je suggère de partir, elle se lamente et me tire vers elle en empoignant ma chemise.

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes ! »

Mes lèvres trouvent les siennes et je marmonne, « Mais je te dérange. »

« Non, tu ne me déranges pas. J’aime t’avoir ici. Et puis j’ai presque terminé. »

Je vais prendre une douche en l’attendant. Quand j’ai fini, je me rends à sa chambre et je la trouve étalée sur le ventre sur l’immense tapis hideux, les jambes croisées en l’air pendant qu’elle mâchouille pensivement le bout d’un stylo. Elle ne me voit pas, alors je m’appuie contre le cadre de porte et je l’observe.

Je n’aurais jamais pensé vouloir ça encore, mais c’est foutrement le cas. Et je n’en reviens pas de la veine que j’ai qu’elle me donne une seconde chance. 

Après un moment, elle se retourne et m’aperçoit dans la porte. Elle rougit et se tourne, l’air embarrassé.

« Arrête de me regarder ! » Me gronde-t-elle en souriant.

« Tu es trop belle pour que je ne te regarde pas, » je proteste.

« Ouais, ouais. Toi et ton baratin. » Elle roule des yeux.

« Ce n’est pas du baratin si c’est vrai. »

Elle ne répond pas, mais se replonge dans ses notes, son visage encore un peu rouge. Elle essaye de dissimuler un sourire.

« Je vais regarder la télé pendant que tu termines, » je lui dis, me tournant pour aller au salon.

« Attends ! »

Je me retourne, surpris.

Bella prend un air sournois tout à coup. Puis elle paraît incertaine. « Laisse tomber. »

« Dis-moi. »

« Non, c’est stupide. »

« Ça ne peut pas être stupide. »

« Comment le saurais-tu ? Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s’agit. »

« Exactement, parce que tu ne veux pas me le dire. »

« Eh bien, j’ai tué le moment, de toute façon. Alors maintenant ça va vraiment être stupide. Je te le demanderai une autre fois. »

Je soupire, exaspéré. « Tu vas être ma mort, tu le sais ça ? »

Elle se contente de sourire. « Tu n’as pas idée. »

ooo

Bella a un bon feeling au sujet de l’interview. Elle m’appelle quand c’est fini pour me la relater en détails, et ensuite elle passe la moitié de la nuit à travailler dessus même si elle a tout le week-end pour rédiger le compte rendu. Je lui donne un peu d’espace pour qu’elle puisse le finir sans être distraite. Je me rends à mon domicile à Olympia, à la recherche d’un peu de temps seul, mais on frappe à la porte environ deux heures après mon arrivée. Ma quête de solitude abandonnée, je réponds avec empressement, pensant que ça doit être une visite surprise de Bella. 

Mais c’est Lauren qui est là à la place, en talons hauts et jupe moulante. Sa coiffure est impeccable, son maquillage exagéré, et elle m’adresse un sourire circonspect en me saluant. 

« Hé, Lauren, comment vas-tu ? » Je suis surpris. Elle ne m’a pas appelé de la semaine, ce qui n’est pas exactement inhabituel – il nous est parfois arrivé de passer plusieurs semaines sans chercher la compagnie de l’autre – mais ça n’annule pas le fait que je ne l’ai pas rappelée la dernière fois et que je lui ai fait faux bond la fois d’avant.

Elle me sourit. « Je vais bien. Très bien, » répond-elle résolument. « Désolée de me pointer comme ça, mais je passais dans le coin et… eh bien, on ne s’est pas parlé ces derniers temps. Tu vas bien ? » Elle parle d’une voix assurée, mais elle s’agite nerveusement.

« Je vais bien. Et oui, désolé, j’ai été… occupé. » Quelle excuse minable quand même. Je débats si je dois l’inviter à l’intérieur ou non, mais finalement je le fais.

Nous nous installons sur le sofa, et elle est plus proche de moi que je ne le souhaiterais. Il y a un bon soixante centimètres entre nous, mais c’est encore trop proche. 

« Et en ce moment ? Es-tu toujours occupé ? » Elle me regarde avec espoir, et cette pensée m’attriste. Lauren est une bonne personne ; elle est juste… trop comme moi. Elle se méfie de laisser les gens percer sa carapace et prend soin de garder ses distances. C’est pourquoi nous étions si parfaitement assortis. Nous n’attendions rien l’un de l’autre.

« Lauren, je… » Je soupire, passant une main dans mes cheveux. « J’ai rencontré quelqu’un, » j’admets finalement. « Et les choses ont été singulières pour moi, mais je l’aime vraiment. C’est plus qu’une simple histoire de cul et… je ne sais pas… »

Lauren demeure silencieuse. Elle hoche la tête, mais ne me regarde pas.

« Elle me rend vraiment heureux, » je conclus. Je ne m’attends pas à ce qu’elle éprouve un quelconque enthousiasme à cette nouvelle, mais elle a le droit de tout savoir. Je n’aurais pas dû la traiter comme je l’ai fait au cours du dernier mois.

Elle soupire lourdement, et finalement ses yeux rencontrent les miens. « Eh bien c’est merveilleux, Edward. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi. » Ses yeux sont tristes, mais elle paraît vraiment heureuse, même si c’est seulement pour moi. C’est plus que ce à quoi je m’attendais.

« Je suis désolé, Lauren, » je lui dis. Mes excuses sont tout ce qu’il y a de plus sincères.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Edward. Tu ne devrais pas t’excuser d’être heureux avec quelqu’un. »

« J’aurais dû te le dire avant. C’était une histoire tordue dans tous les sens, pour être honnête. Pendant un certain temps je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. »

Elle hausse les épaules, indifférente. « Y a pas de soucis, Edward. Je m’attendrais à ce que tu comprennes si je trouvais quelqu’un, alors… ouais. Nous sommes juste amis maintenant. Du moins, j’espère que nous pourrons rester amis. » Elle me regarde, comme si elle attendait une réponse tout de suite.

« Je l’espère aussi, Lauren. » Je l’espère, mais je n’ai que peu d’attentes de ce côté-là. Mais Lauren est une bonne personne. C’est facile de parler avec elle et elle ferait une amie attentionnée.

Elle soupire et se lève. « Je devrais probablement y aller alors. J’aurais dû téléphoner, mais j’avais l’impression que tu m’évitais. Je suppose que j’avais raison. » Elle sourit tristement et je gémis. Je ne peux jamais bien faire les choses.

« Je suis désolé, » je répète, mais elle balaie mes excuses du revers de la main.

« Je t’ai dit de ne pas t’en faire, » dit-elle. Elle nous oriente dans une nouvelle direction. « Puis-je la rencontrer un jour ? »

J’y réfléchis. « Je ne sais pas, » je réponds en toute franchise. Ce serait sans doute trop étrange.

Elle sourit tristement, parce qu’elle comprend. Je la reconduis à la porte. Elle me fait une étreinte juste là dans le vestibule en me disant au revoir. Et là, comme si Dieu me détestait vraiment, j’ouvre la porte et il y a Bella de l’autre côté, les épaules voûtées, la posture peu assurée. Elle a de toute évidence remarqué la voiture de Lauren dans l’allée. Elle nous dévisage tour à tour, Lauren et moi, puis elle évalue probablement à quelle distance nous nous tenons l’un de l’autre.

Je n’arrive pas à lire l’émotion dans ses yeux. Elle n’est pas en colère, ni blessée, mais elle n’est certainement pas contente. Lauren inspire profondément avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Est-ce que c’est elle ? » Elle exhibe un large sourire. Bella semble méfiante.

« Qui es-tu ? » Sa voix n’est pas aussi accusatrice que je pensais qu’elle le serait. Lauren s’avance pour se présenter, mais je la devance.

« Oui, Lauren. Voici Bella, la fille dont je viens de te parler. Bella, voici Lauren. »

Bella me regarde, cherchant la vérité dans ces mots. Mon cœur bat la chamade tandis que je dis une prière silencieuse. Je t’en prie Lauren, s’il te plaît, ne fais pas tout capoter…

Lauren lui adresse un petit sourire arrogant. Mon cœur fait une chute de plusieurs étages. Mais alors, elle dit, « C’est un plaisir, Bella. Je disais justement à Edward que je désirais te rencontrer. » Elle se tourne vers moi. « Tu m’as dit qu’elle était belle, Edward. Tu n’as pas dit magnifique, » me réprimande-t-elle avec un clin d’œil. 

Bella semble respirer à nouveau. C’est une bonne chose.

« Bébé, Lauren s’est arrêtée une seconde en passant. Nous avons bavardé un peu. » Je me dirige vers elle, enroulant mon bras autour de son épaule pour lui montrer où se trouve mon affection. Elle acquiesce faiblement alors que Lauren passe devant nous, se dirigeant vers l’escalier.

« Ouais, j’aurais dû appeler. C’est juste que ça faisait un moment que je n’avais pas parlé à Edward. » Elle regarde Bella, et elle a presque l’air… nostalgique ? « Mais je dois vraiment y aller. C’était sympa de te rencontrer. »

Bella semble trouver sa voix. « Euh, ouais. Pareil pour moi. »

Lauren hoche la tête et retourne à sa voiture. Je suis incroyablement nerveux, angoissé à l’éventualité de la tempête de merde qui risque de s’abattre sur moi. Je ne peux pas croire à mon épouvantable malchance.

Bella dit qu’elle a confiance en moi, mais je ne peux pas imaginer comment je me sentirais à sa place.

Je l’entraîne à l’intérieur, fermant rapidement la porte derrière nous. J’entends Lauren faire démarrer sa voiture. Immédiatement, je me tourne vers Bella, mon visage plein de remords et de panique.

« Bella, je jure devant Dieu que je ne l’ai pas touchée. Elle est arrivée comme ça, alors je lui ai parlé de toi et je lui ai dit qu’on ne pouvait plus se voir elle et moi. Je le promets. Je t’aurais dit qu’elle planifiait de passer me voir si je l’avais su. Ou bien je lui aurais demandé de ne pas venir- »

Bella me coupe la parole. « Edward ? »

« Ouais ? » Je suis diablement anxieux. J’ai l’impression que nous venons juste de commencer et que j’ai déjà fait quelque chose pour tout foutre en l’air.

« Tu dis que tu ne l’as pas touchée ? » 

« Je l’ai serrée dans mes bras, » je réponds franchement. « Une étreinte d’au revoir. Parce que nous ne nous verrons plus. Je te le promets. »

Elle acquiesce. « Et tu ne veux pas la voir ? »

J’expire avec peine. « Bon Dieu non, Bella. Non, c’est juste toi maintenant. Juste toi. »

Bella acquiesce à nouveau, et elle paraît soulagée. « C’est juste toi pour moi aussi, » répond-elle. « Et quoi que tu me dises qu’il est arrivé, j’ai toujours confiance en toi. »

Je suis tellement abasourdi, tellement heureux, que je l’embrasse. Je l’embrasse tellement fort que c’est presque douloureux, déversant tout mon soulagement et ma gratitude dans ce seul geste, et sa passion égale la mienne. Elle tire sur ma chemise, me rapprochant d’elle, et je sais que tout va bien. Nous nous avons l’un l’autre, et tout est pour le mieux.

Peu importe ce que la vie décide de nous envoyer, nous pouvons faire en sorte que ça marche. Ensemble.

À suivre…

On approche vraiment de la fin…

À bientôt

Milk


	33. Chapitre 33

Chapitre 33

 

BPOV

Je suis excitée à l’idée de voir Edward. J’ai été séparée de lui seulement une journée, et il me manque déjà à me rendre dingue. Pathétique, je sais.

Il a offert de venir chez moi, mais je lui ai dit que je voulais travailler sur mon compte rendu. J’étais enthousiaste à ce sujet, et déterminée à passer chaque temps libre à l’écrire jusqu’à ce qu’il soit fini. Mais sans sa présence ici, tout semble juste… aigre. Et j’arrive encore moins à me concentrer que lorsqu’il touche ma peau ou embrasse mon épaule.

Je décide de lui faire une surprise en me rendant chez lui, mais j’éprouve un sentiment d’angoisse qui s’intensifie à mesure que j’approche de sa maison. Je n’arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais je sais que ça a quelque chose à voir avec l’horrible BMW toute lustrée garée dans son allée. Je n’ai jamais vu cette voiture avant, mais qu’importe. Mon instinct me dit de ne pas l’aimer. Donc je ne l’aime pas.

J’hésite dans son allée. Je pense à partir, j’imagine le pire et j’ai des envies de fuir. Mais nous avons travaillé si dur sur tout ce que nous avons gagné durant la semaine qui vient de passer. Il a travaillé dur pour gagner ma confiance, et le moins que je puisse faire c’est de frapper à sa porte pour voir ce qui se passe.

Je tergiverse devant la porte. Je dois rester plantée là pendant un bon cinq minutes, réfléchissant et culpabilisant à outrance. Mes mains pèsent du plomb : trop lourdes pour s’élever, trop lourdes pour frapper. J’essaye d’écouter les sons provenant de l’intérieur – peut-être des gémissements, ou des cris, ou quelque chose. Mais ça aurait sans doute lieu dans la chambre à coucher, à moins qu’ils ne soient en train de le faire sur la table de la cuisine. Et l’idée qu’il se tape quelqu’un d’autre sur la table de la cuisine me donne la nausée. Même s’il ne s’agit pas de la même table.

Putain, qu’est-ce que je raconte ? Edward est peut-être là avec un mec. Ça pourrait être Emmett, pour tout ce que j’en sais. Peut-être qu’Emmett s’est acheté une nouvelle bagnole et que je ne suis pas au courant.

Mais je ne lève toujours pas ma main. Je ne frappe toujours pas.

Et soudain la porte s’ouvre.

Une fille est là sur le seuil. Elle est très belle. Grande, élégante, à la mode. Ses dents sont vraiment blanches. Trop blanches. Et elle se tient beaucoup trop près d’Edward, qui a l’air un peu horrifié de me voir ici. Son expression n’augure rien de bon pour mon insécurité face à la situation, et je commence à me dandiner sur place, mes yeux voyageant de l’un à l’autre.

La fille parle la première. Elle se présente et semble ravie de me rencontrer. Ravie et aimable, mais un peu triste aussi. Et il s’agit de Lauren.

Lauren. J’ai envie de vomir. Je ne la connais pas, mais elle connaît Edward, et elle a trop vu de lui. J’ai presque envie de lui crever les yeux de sorte qu’elle ne soit plus jamais en mesure de voir une seule partie de son splendide corps, mais ça ne semble pas vraiment un motif légitime à fournir à la police. Qui plus est, on peut toujours baiser quelqu’un en étant aveugle, ce qui signifie que si je me fais arrêter, je devrais probablement faire les choses correctement. Mais j’ai malheureusement juré dans ma jeunesse que jamais je ne tuerais personne, aussi déplaisante que puisse être cette personne.

Il y a aussi cette petite clause concernant la confiance que je dois avoir en Edward. Et la maturité dont je dois faire preuve. Dans cette optique, agresser Lauren serait probablement une mauvaise idée, parce que ça me ferait paraître à la fois ombrageuse et immature.

Merde.

Lauren est très gentille avec moi, je ne peux rien lui repprocher. Quand elle s’en va, Edward me tire à l’intérieur, totalement anéanti émotionnellement. Il est sérieusement affligé vis-à-vis ce qui vient de se passer, et je l’évalue rapidement alors qu’il se confond en excuses. Il n’a pas l’odeur caractéristique de quelqu’un qui vient de baiser. Ses lèvres ne sont pas gonflées. Il n’y a pas de traces de rouge à lèvres, et pourtant Lauren était incontestablement très lourdement fardée. Ses vêtements ne sont pas froissés – ils sont plus soignés que les miens, en fait, mais ce n’est pas vraiment si étrange que ça, parce que je le soupçonne d’ordonner aux employés du pressing d’utiliser une demi boîte d’amidon sur chaque chemise afin de s’assurer qu’elles gardent leur forme tout au long de la journée. De cette façon, les faux plis sont toujours tenus à distance.

Il ne me donne aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Et c’est ce que c’est devenu entre nous – une question de confiance. Nous rebâtissons notre relation sur cette fondation, et si je ne peux pas lui faire confiance maintenant, je ne peux pas m’attendre à ce que nous passions à travers les semaines, et les mois, et les années à venir.

Et lorsqu’il dit qu’il n’y a plus que moi à présent, je pourrais pleurer de joie.

ooo

Le compte rendu que je remets est très apprécié. Apparemment, l’auteure est contente du résultat et elle a appelé le journal pour nous remercier, ce qui en retour m’a valu des éloges de la rédaction et une occasion d’écrire à nouveau. Je vais continuer d’être correctrice-réviseuse à temps plein, et journaliste à temps partiel, et même si c’est un petit pas, c’est une nouvelle emballante.

« C’est foutrement génial, bébé, » me dit Edward plus tard ce soir-là. Il est assis en face de moi à la table de la cuisine chez moi. Nous dégustons un dîner sophistiqué que j’ai décidé de cuisiner pour célébrer, et je n’ai pas eu besoin de le demander deux fois à Edward avant qu’il accepte de venir. La partie que je préfère, c’est de l’avoir ici avec moi.

« Merci. » Je souris, et mon visage est rouge d’excitation, mais je m’en fiche. « Je pensais à toi quand je l’ai fait. Quand j’ai fait tout ça. »

Edward me regarde. « Ah bon ? »

J’acquiesce. « Tu as dit que si je voulais devenir écrivain, il fallait que je fasse ce pas, en quelque sorte… même si c’est un petit pas. J’ai failli ne pas me porter volontaire, parce que c’était un peu éprouvant pour les nerfs, tu sais ? Mais je l’ai fait et maintenant ça m’ouvre d’autres portes. »

Je souris, et le sourire qu’Edward m’adresse en retour est à couper le souffle. « Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, Bella. Il suffit que tu aies confiance en toi. »

« J’ai confiance en moi. » Du moins c’est le cas maintenant. « Merci, Edward. »

« Tu n’avais pas besoin de cuisiner, tu sais, » dit-il. « Nous aurions pu sortir pour célébrer. »

« Je tenais à cuisiner. J’aime rester à la maison parfois. »

« Que veux-tu faire après le dîner ? »

« On pourrait regarder un film. J’en ai loué un autre très drôle – Very Bad Trip. »

Mais on ne se rend même pas jusqu’au canapé, et le film ne voit certainement jamais mon lecteur DVD. À la place, Edward tient mes hanches pendant que je le chevauche, mes cris étouffés contre ses lèvres alors qu’il me bascule et pousse en moi avec de longs mouvements assurés.

C’est là où je veux être.

ooo

C’est un jeudi, et la journée a été longue. Rose veut que je l’accompagne pour l’aider à trouver une robe pour un dîner avec les parents d’Emmett. J’accepte parce que nous n’avons pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble récemment et, peu importe la relation merveilleuse que j’ai avec Edward, je ne tiens pas à perdre une de mes amies les plus proches. 

Il nous faut visiter un total de trois boutiques avant qu’elle trouve quelque chose qui vaut la peine d’être essayé, puis quatre autres boutiques avant qu’elle trouve une robe vraiment à son goût. Je suis épuisée et je me plains comme je le fais habituellement quand nous courons les magasins, et nous faisons halte dans un restaurant du voisinage pour casser la croûte.

« Es-tu nerveuse à l’idée de rencontrer ses parents ? » Je lui demande.

Elle fourre une frite dans sa bouche. « Non. Les parents m’aiment toujours. »

J’acquiesce. Elle a toujours été pleine d’assurance, et je l’envie pour ça. 

« Es-tu nerveuse de rencontrer les parents d’Edward ? » 

Je secoue la tête. « Je les ai déjà rencontrés. À l’époque où nous étions… tu sais. »

Elle sourit. « Ah oui. Est-ce qu’ils sont au courant de tout ça ? »

Bon Dieu, j’espère que non. On pourra dire adieu à la première – ou même la seconde – bonne impression. Je serai incapable de rentrer dans leurs bonnes grâces. Et bien que je doute que ce soit quelque chose qu’Edward divulguerait, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de savoir ce qu’Alice dirait ou ne dirait pas. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ferais mieux de le demander à Edward avant de les revoir, » me prévient-elle d’un air entendu.

« Ouais, ouais. » Chaque chose en son temps.

J’utilise la salle de bain avant de quitter le restaurant. Quand je ressors des toilettes, je repère quelqu’un au bar – la seule personne que je connais ayant la capacité de faire augmenter mon pouls sous l’effet de la panique. Mais je me force à demeurer calme et je retourne lentement à ma place, mes yeux scotchés à l’arrière de sa tête même si je veux détourner le regard.

Je suis presque à la table quand il se retourne, ses yeux gris d’un froid glacial rencontrant les miens. Et je me fige, ne sachant quoi faire.

Il hausse les sourcils en signe de reconnaissance et il sourit, mais ce n’est ni plaisant, ni accueillant. Et ça ne dure pas longtemps non plus, parce qu’il y a une superbe blonde à sa gauche qui vole son attention.

Rose a suivi mon regard et elle est debout. Nous quittons le restaurant à la hâte et les yeux froids ne cherchent plus les miens.

« Est-ce que c’était James ? » Siffle Rose une fois que nous sommes à l’extérieur. 

Je hoche la tête en vitesse, encore sous le choc. Mais il ne me fera rien… n’est-ce pas ?

Ne sois pas si foutrement naïve, Bella.

« Oui, et il m’a vue, putain de merde ! » Je lui réponds.

« Je vais retourner à l’intérieur et lui arracher la bite. Je vais le faire juste là, au bar, » offre-t-elle. Il n’y a aucun humour dans ses paroles.

« Ça va juste le faire chier, » je dis en secouant la tête. « Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il ne m’a rien fait. »

« De mémoire récente, » marmonne-t-elle.

« Ouais, bon. Peut-être qu’il est passé à des proies plus intéressantes. »

« Évidemment. T’as vu la poulette à son bras ? Ils font quelle taille ses nichons ? Dans le triple F ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre, mais ils étaient effrayants, » je murmure.

Rose pouffe de rire et caresse les siens sans vergogne. « Rien ne peut battre une poitrine naturelle. »

Nous montons dans sa voiture et je me retourne en direction du restaurant tandis que nous démarrons. Il y a des semaines que je n’ai pas vu ou entendu parler de James – depuis le jour où je l’ai frappé au visage – et même maintenant je n’ai pas l’air de beaucoup l’intéresser. Peut-être qu’il est vraiment passé à autre chose.

Malgré tout, je peux tout à fait sympathiser avec la paranoïa d’Alice.

ooo

Alice vient en visite, et elle se dispute avec Edward. Je ne sais même pas à quel propos, mais je peux l’entendre crier après lui au rez-de-chaussée. Edward n’élève jamais le ton, et finalement la porte claque alors qu’elle s’en va.

Devrais-je aller en bas ou lui laisser un moment ? Avant que je puisse me décider, il entre brusquement dans la chambre, arrachant sa cravate avec colère et manquant de s’étrangler dans la manœuvre. Je garde mes distances, parce que je ne sais jamais vraiment quoi dire aux gens énervés. J’ai l’habitude de toujours empirer les choses.

Il ne me regarde pas. Il commence à déboutonner sa chemise, tirant sur les boutons tellement violemment qu’il risque de tous les arracher.

Peut-être que je devrais dire quelque chose.

Non, non, je vais empirer la situation.

Mais tout de même…

« Bon Dieu ce qu’elle peut m’exaspérer parfois. » Il s’assied sur le lit et met sa tête dans ses mains. Prenant une lente et profonde respiration, il semble enfin se détendre un peu.

Je me déplace pour m’asseoir à côté de lui, toujours prudente. « Que s’est-il passé ? »

Il soupire. « Elle veut déménager au Texas. »

Je lui donne un moment. Il est finalement calmé et je ne veux pas qu’il s’énerve à nouveau. 

« Pourquoi ? » Je finis par demander, prenant soin de garder la douceur dans ma voix.

Il secoue la tête, prenant un moment pour répondre. « Jasper a obtenu un emploi là-bas. C’est de là qu’il est originaire – sa mère vit toujours là-bas. »

C’est logique. Il n’est pas rare de vouloir vivre près de sa famille, même si bien entendu, Alice sera alors encore plus loin de la sienne. Et je suis sûre que c’est ce qui dérange Edward. Il ne la voit déjà pas souvent dans les circonstances actuelles.

Mais il ne veut pas entendre ça. Il ne veut pas m’entendre lui dire que c’est à Alice de décider, et non pas à lui de le faire pour elle. Même s’il espérait qu’elle revienne chez elle.

Si il y a une chose que j’ai apprise, c’est que la vie est imprévisible. On fait quelque chose, s’attendant à une réponse, mais l’effet qui en résulte est complètement imprévu. On ne peut pas le contrôler. Ça ne sert à rien de penser qu’on peut.

Je frotte doucement son dos. Je ne dis rien parce que je ne veux pas qu’il se sente plus mal. 

Il connaît la vérité. Au fond, il la connaît, et m’entendre la dire ne rendra pas les choses plus faciles.

Je nous prépare à dîner et nous mangeons en silence. Lorsque nous avons terminé, Edward m’aide à nettoyer et à remplir le lave-vaisselle, puis il monte péniblement l’escalier après un bref merci. On dirait qu’il vient de perdre son chien et je déteste avoir l’impression de ne rien pouvoir faire pour arranger les choses.

Tout est silencieux pendant un moment, puis je l’entends prendre une douche. Après avoir conclu qu’il a eu suffisamment de temps pour lui, je monte l’escalier sur la pointe des pieds et pousse la porte de la salle de bain. La vapeur jaillit et, juste au bon moment, la douche arrête de couler. Il ouvre la porte et attrape une serviette et, même si je sais que je ne devrais pas, j’admire son corps nu jusqu’à ce qu’il soit couvert avec le mince tissu de la serviette.

Il me voit à l’entrée et m’adresse un petit sourire sans enthousiasme.

« Je suis désolée, » je dis, et son sourire vacille. Il secoue la tête.

« Ça va. » 

Il se déplace devant moi et lisse mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je ferme les yeux automatiquement, puis je sens ses lèvres sur mon front, mon nez, et ensuite mes lèvres.

Le baiser est doux au début, avec nos bouches fermées et de tendres frôlements. Ses doigts se promènent de mon cou à ma clavicule, et soudainement son corps humide presse le mien, me poussant contre le comptoir de la vanité. Le baiser s’approfondit, sa langue poussant avec force entre mes lèvres pour glisser contre la mienne. Je soupire dans sa bouche alors qu’il prend mon visage en coupe et déverse toutes ses émotions – chaque parcelle de frustration, de tristesse, de nostalgie et de désespoir – dans ce baiser. Et j’assume ces choses avec lui, et je le comprends, et c’est comme ça que je l’aide.

Des baisers mouillés et passionnés pleuvent sur mon épaule. « J’ai besoin de toi, bébé. Putain j’ai tellement besoin de toi. »

Sa serviette tombe, mais je l’ai peut-être tirée. Il me soulève dans ses bras et j’enroule mes jambes autour de lui tandis qu’il se décharge de mon poids sur le comptoir. Il m’embrasse encore, son souffle chaud et dense, avant de finalement me repousser du comptoir pour me sortir de la salle de bain et m’emmener dans le lit. 

Mon dos heurte la douceur de ses couvertures et son corps presse contre le mien. Il m’embrasse partout, ses lèvres laissant ma peau seulement lorsque c’est nécessaire pour enlever mon chemisier. Il retire mon jeans et ma petite culotte peu après, chaque article rapidement jeté sur le sol. Ses lèvres effleurent la peau sensible de mon ventre tandis que ses doigts me caressent entre mes plis, leur mouvement lent et délibéré, et deux de ceux-ci s’introduisent en moi au même moment où sa langue touche mon clitoris.

J’halète et me cambre hors du lit, dépassée par la sensation. Quelques minutes plus tard, il rampe à nouveau au-dessus de moi et m’embrasse fougueusement avant de se glisser en moi d’un seul mouvement fluide et rapide. J’enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille pour l’accueillir et il est contraint d’aller plus loin en moi. De cette façon, nous bougeons ensemble et nous nous combinons en une seule âme imparfaite.

Quand nous sommes tous les deux repus, il repose à mes côtés avec sa tête sur ma poitrine tandis que mes doigts caressent négligemment ses cheveux. Pendant une courte période, aucun de nous ne parle.

Mais il veut enfin se confier. D’une voix mesurée, si basse que je peux à peine l’entendre, il dit, « Je m’inquiète pour elle. »

J’acquiesce, même si son visage est détourné et qu’il ne peut pas me voir. « C’est ta petite sœur. C’est normal de s’inquiéter. »

Il soupire. « Je l’ai pratiquement élevée, tu sais ? »

Non, je ne sais pas. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Il hésite avant de me répondre, soit parce qu’il est perdu dans ses pensées, ou alors parce qu’il tente de s’orienter. « Elle n’avait que six ans quand notre mère est morte. Il lui a fallu… eh bien, il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps pour se remettre de ça. J’étais pratiquement la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance. J’étais le seul qu’elle écoutait. »

Je ne peux imaginer perdre un parent maintenant, encore moins à un si jeune âge. « Quel âge avais-tu ? »

« Neuf ans. »

Jésus Christ.

Je ne veux pas le pousser à me dire quelque chose s’il n’est pas prêt à le faire. Je continue de frotter ses cheveux, espérant le réconforter.

« Nous avons dû aller vivre avec Esme et Carlisle, » poursuit-il. « Il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps pour s’ouvrir à eux. C’était difficile. »

Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse, mais je demande quand même, « Où étais ton père ? »

Il mâchouille sa lèvre pendant un moment. Je peux dire qu’il ne veut pas en parler, et je regrette presque d’avoir posé la question.

« Tu n’as pas à me le dire. Désolée, » je m’empresse de murmurer.

« Y a pas de mal, » chuchote-t-il, et avec une profonde respiration, il dit, « Il était en prison. C’est lui qui a tué notre mère. Il a dit que c’était un accident, mais il l’a tellement battue qu’elle – qu’elle- »

Il est en train de devenir anxieux. J’essaye de le calmer, mais il bouge contre moi, me tirant plus près, et il ne semble pas vouloir arrêter maintenant qu’il a commencé.

« Il est mort peu de temps après. Pneumonie ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais c’était probablement des problèmes de santé liés à son alcoolisme. Il a vu un docteur une fois, qui lui a dit qu’il mourrait s’il n’arrêtait pas de boire au plus vite, mais il ne l’a pas écouté. » Il déglutit, et je vois sa mâchoire se serrer. « Je ne peux pas dire que j’ai été triste de le voir partir, » dit-il.

Je l’étreins. Je l’étreins aussi étroitement que je peux, et ce n’est toujours pas assez. Je n’avais aucune idée qu’il supportait autant de douleur de son passé.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Edward, » je murmure.

Il ne me regarde pas. Il fixe un point devant lui, sa tête reposant toujours sur ma poitrine, et le peu que je peux voir de son visage est vide d’émotion.

« Penses-tu que c’est épouvantable ? » Demande-t-il finalement, et sa voix contient l’émotion que son visage essaye de dissimuler. « J’ai essayé de ressentir quelque chose lors de son décès, mais j’étais juste… honnêtement ? J’étais irrité à l’extrême. À cause de tout. »

« Il n’y a rien d’épouvantable dans ta réaction, Edward, » je me dépêche de le rassurer. « Vous avez enduré beaucoup de choses à cause de lui. Il vous a enlevé votre mère… »

Ses yeux se ferment et il soupire profondément. « Je craignais de devenir comme lui, » continue-t-il. « Je ne buvais pas… Je ne voulais pas toucher à ça. Puis il y a eu cette fille à l’école secondaire, avec qui je suis sorti pendant un certain temps. Je l’aimais bien… Elle a été la première personne avec qui j’ai été proche, avec qui j’ai baissé ma garde. »

Je demeure impartiale, parce que ce moment n’est pas à propos de moi et de toutes les petites insécurités que je pourrais avoir. Il s’agit de son passé, et d’après ce qu’il vient de me confier, ce n’est pas un passé heureux.

« Okay, » je dis d’une voix encourageante. Peut-être qu’une fois qu’il se sera vidé le cœur il se sentira mieux. Plus libre.

« Elle m’a trompé. Un de mes amis m’a encouragé à me saouler… Il a dit que ça me ferait me sentir mieux. Alors je l’ai fait. Et ensuite je l’ai confrontée, et j’étais en colère, mais pas comme… Je n’aurais rien fait. Je ne l’aurais pas frappée. » Sa voix est insistante. « Mais elle a eu peur, et plus tard elle m’a dit que ça l’inquiétait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, parce qu’elle n’était pas au courant à propos de mon père. Mais ça m’a fait réfléchir… et je suis devenu anxieux à ce sujet. Et je ne me suis plus jamais enivré. Et j’ai simplement arrêté de faire un effort. Avec les femmes. »

Il me regarde, les yeux pleins de remords. Et mon cœur saigne pour lui, et je sens sa douleur.

« Je bois, » me dit-il rapidement. « Il m’arrive même d’être un peu éméché, mais jamais complètement ivre. Je n’aime pas… ne pas être en contrôle de moi-même. » Ses mots sont lents. Prudents. « Mon père était un type bien lorsqu’il ne buvait pas. Je veux dire, il passait son temps à boire, mais parfois il buvait suffisamment pour agir correctement, tandis qu’à d’autres moments il dérapait complètement. Et c’est là qu’il s’en prenait à elle. »

Je glisse vers le bas de manière à être à la hauteur de ses yeux, tirant son corps tout près. Il a peut-être de la difficulté à me regarder dans les yeux pendant sa confession, mais je tiens à l’assurer que toutes mes paroles sont vraies. Qu’elles sont sincères et que je ne pense pas du mal de lui ni ne le juge.

« Mais il n’est pas toi, Edward, » je dis, l’implorant silencieusement de le croire. « Tu n’es pas lui. Tu es le gars qui ne veut pas se saouler, celui qui n’a jamais frappé une femme. Celui qui avait honte de ce comportement. »

Il y a de la tristesse dans ses yeux, mais pas d’humidité. Il ne pleure pas.

« Je sais, » dit-il, et sa voix est fatiguée. « Je n’ai jamais agi comme lui ou voulu le faire. Je pensais… j’espérais… que quelques-unes des qualités de ma mère éclipseraient peut-être ses défauts à lui. »

« Je suis sûre que c’est le cas, Edward. Tu n’es pas une mauvaise personne. »

« Je suis inquiet au sujet d’Alice, Bella. Elle va s’éloigner de la seule famille qu’elle ait jamais eue. » Il fait une courte pause. « J’espérais qu’elle reviendrait, » murmure-t-il.

Je passe doucement mes doigts sur son nez, ses lèvres et son menton, et il ferme les yeux à mon contact.

« C’est normal d’être inquiet, » je lui assure. « Si ta mère était ici, je suis certaine qu’elle se ferait du souci elle aussi. Esme et Carlisle sont probablement inquiets eux aussi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu devrais essayer de la retenir ou jouer les nounous avec elle à cause de ce qui est arrivé. Ce qu’elle a vécu l’a rendue plus forte. C’est une adulte et elle peut prendre soin d’elle, et elle va toujours avoir Jasper pour l’épauler si les choses deviennent difficiles. Et bien sûr, elle va téléphoner et venir nous visiter. »

Edward m’embrasse, et c’est un baiser tendre et attentionné, rempli d’émotion. Et bien qu’il ne le dise pas ouvertement, je peux voir par ses actions que je l’aide. C’est dans la façon de me tenir tout contre lui et d’effleurer mon nez avec le sien, dans la façon de déposer de doux baisers sur mon menton et de simplement savourer le peu de réconfort que j’essaie de lui apporter.

Le temps passe, et ensemble nous restons allongés en silence tandis que je continue à caresser ses cheveux, l’apaisant et le rassurant.

Et les mots qui suivent sont prononcés à voix basse, mais ils retentissent clairement dans le silence de la nuit.

« Je t’aime, Bella. »

« Je t’aime aussi, Edward, » je réponds en écho.

À suivre…

On se retrouve bientôt pour l’épilogue de cette histoire.

Ciao

Milk


	34. Épilogue

Épilogue

 

BPOV

« En présence de Dieu, de notre famille et de nos amis, je fais le serment solennel d’être ton époux fidèle dans la maladie et dans la santé, dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais, dans la joie ainsi que dans la douleur. »

Je prends une grande respiration et je rencontre le regard d’Edward, et il me fait un clin d’œil de l’autre côté de l’allée.

« Je promets de t’aimer inconditionnellement, de te soutenir dans tes objectifs, de t’honorer et te respecter, de rire et de pleurer avec toi, et de te chérir aussi longtemps que nous vivrons tous les deux. »

Mes yeux retournent à Rose, et j’admire sa beauté mise en valeur par sa robe de soie beige avec des garnitures rouges, et ses cheveux qui tombent en larges boucles dorées dans son dos. Son teint est lumineux, ses yeux brillants, et je ne pense pas qu’elle ait jamais été aussi sublime.

Il faut ajouter qu’Edward et moi avons fait un pari quant au moment où Emmett va faire un truc embarrassant. Parce que ce n’est pas vraiment une question de si, avons-nous jugé. Edward a supposé qu’il allait dire quelque chose en échangeant ses vœux, mais j’ai parié que ce serait pendant ou après le baiser. Et c’était une chose facile à faire, ce pari. Un simple petit geste entre deux personnes qui se soucient l’une de l’autre, ce n’est pas une grosse affaire, parce qu’il est tout pour moi maintenant.

Et les paris ne sont pas toujours si mal. Ils me procurent beaucoup de massages du dos.

Les yeux d’Emmett scintillent et il récite ses vœux sans un seul accroc. Edward croise mon regard et il me lance un petit sourire espiègle. Il sait qu’il a perdu, mais seulement si mon intuition ne me fait pas faux bond.

Et c’est là que ça se produit. Rose finit de prononcer ses vœux et elle est soudainement plongée en arrière pour un baiser exagéré, le choc envoyant sa jambe en l’air. Elle manque d’entraîner le cousin d’Emmett avec son pied nu, puis sa robe se soulève avec une délicate rafale de vent et elle s’exhibe devant tout le groupe de garçons d’honneur. Ceux-ci reculent sous le coup de l’étonnement, et plusieurs se rincent l’œil avant de reculer davantage, honteux.

J’espère qu’elle porte des sous-vêtements qui couvrent bien ses attributs. Mais c’est le jour de son mariage – je pense qu’on est damné ou quelque chose du genre si on ne le fait pas. Ou peut-être qu’on devrait juste l’être. Je ne me souviens pas.

Je réprime un sourire, me réjouissant en songeant au massage de dos qui m’attend, et je vois Edward secouer la tête en signe d’incrédulité.

Emmett soulève Rose de terre et la porte dans l’allée, mais il doit ensuite revenir sur ses pas pour prendre des photos. C’est très drôle. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne peut s’empêcher de sourire, et je ne suis pas sûre que Rose soit consciente de s’être exhibée devant tous les mâles présents au mariage. Ou bien c’est qu’elle s’en fiche carrément.

Tout le monde se rassemble avec enthousiasme près de l’heureux couple afin de pouvoir les étreindre, leur offrir des vœux de bonheur et leur parler. Je sens quelqu’un frôler mon bras et je me tourne.

« Oh mon Dieu. C’est à peine croyable d’être aussi belle ! »

Alice ne peut pas contrôler son sourire ; il domine son petit visage, persistant et résolu. Elle a rencontré Rose une fois avant le mariage, et elles ont tout de suite sympathisé. Nous sommes allées déjeuner et faire du shopping, et Alice a passé des heures et des heures à parcourir les magazines de mariage pour trouver des idées et des robes. La rose rouge épinglée dans les magnifiques boucles de Rosalie est une de ses suggestions, mais ses idées n’ont jamais été imposées ou non désirées. Rosalie était reconnaissante pour l’aide.

C’est dommage qu’Alice vive si loin, au Texas. 

« Je sais, » je réponds. « Et Emmett lui-même n’est pas mal du tout. »

« Ne m’en parle pas. J’ai eu un choc. Je ne pensais pas qu’il pouvait être si élégant. »

« Où est Jasper ? » Je demande en regardant autour. Alice se contente de hausser les épaules. 

« Quelque part en train de parler à Edward, je pense. » Elle me regarde, son expression sérieuse. « Avez-vous emménagé ensemble, Edward et toi ? »

Après des mois de discussion, Edward a fini par laisser aller sa maison à Seattle pour la remplacer par un vaste appartement à Tacoma. Et bien que ça me terrifiait de le faire, j’ai renoncé à mon appartement et j’ai emménagé avec lui. 

Les choses avaient plus de sens de cette façon. Toujours avides de passer nos nuits ensemble, nous devions faire énormément d’allers et retours afin de rester l’un avec l’autre pendant la nuit et quand même pouvoir se rendre au travail le matin. Tacoma est une belle ville et c’est un compromis idéal ; elle est située à moins d’une heure de route de Seattle et à seulement une petite demi-heure d’Olympia. 

J’ai réussi à convaincre Edward d’opter pour un appartement au lieu d’une maison, malgré ses objections. Ça me semblait peu pratique d’acheter un bien immobilier alors qu’il est possible que nous n’y restions pas longtemps. Je recherche actuellement un emploi près d’Olympia tandis qu’Edward projette l’extension de son entreprise à Seattle. Nous devons encore trouver l’endroit où nous voulons nous installer pour de bon, ou prendre une décision finale, mais ce déménagement a été une expérience heureuse et utile. Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu’en ce moment, vivant à Tacoma avec Edward, même si nous ne profitons pas des joies d’investir dans une maison qui, insiste-t-il, accompagnent l’accession à la propriété.

« Ouais. Tout est déballé, ou presque, » je confirme avec un hochement de tête, et Alice sourit joyeusement.

Quand ils ont fini de prendre des photos, nous nous entassons dans les voitures et nous nous rendons à la maison des parents de Rose pour la réception. C’est un peu surréaliste de voir Rose se marier. Ce n’est pas quelque chose dont nous avons vraiment parlé ; je ne l’ai jamais imaginée dans une robe satinée avec un maquillage impeccable, ses cheveux flottant dans la brise de Washington alors que le soleil se couche sur l’horizon côtier. Je n’ai jamais envisagé la sensation des coquillages broyés et du sable sous mes pieds nus tandis que je me tiens à ses côtés, le goût du sel dans l’air alors que ma robe s’agglomère et s’évase autour de mes genoux. Et pourtant c’est parfait, et c’est tout ce que j’aurais souhaité pour ma meilleure amie, et davantage. Et elle est si heureuse que j’en éprouve un serrement au cœur.

Nous nous garons dans la rue devant la maison de Rose, et quand il ne reste qu’Edward et moi dans sa voiture, il se penche et embrasse mon cou. Un frisson parcourt ma peau et je m’éloigne pour m’extraire du véhicule, un sourire plaqué en permanence sur mon visage.

Edward me rejoint, faisant quelques pas sur le trottoir froid. Nous avons tous les deux mis les chaussures que nous avions apportées, mais le bas de son pantalon est légèrement humide à cause du sable mouillé, même s’il était retroussé durant le plus clair de la cérémonie sur la plage. Il doit avoir traîné sur le sol à un certain moment.

« Quoi, je n’ai droit à rien ? » Dit-il en faisant la moue. Je roule des yeux et prends sa main pour le conduire dans l’allée pavée.

« Tu es un garçon d’honneur très avide, » je réplique. « Ce n’est pas comme si tu n’allais pas m’avoir pour toi tout seul cette nuit. » 

Il lâche ma main et tire sur une mèche de cheveux qui est sortie de mon chignon torsadé. « Je suppose que je peux être gentil, » concède-t-il, et les mots son graves et chauds dans mon oreille. Je frémis juste au moment où le portail en bois s’ouvre en grand, et je suis introduite dans la cour, sa main au creux de mon dos pour me guider.

Les parents de Rosalie se sont surpassés. La cour entière est décorée avec des lanternes de papier et des rubans assortis de soie rouge et beige. Un orchestre live est installé près de la piscine, et un reggae velouté se déverse de ses instruments. Il y a de petites tables avec chacune deux chaises et un vase étroit au centre, contenant un lys blanc, et une grande table élégante sur laquelle se trouvent une profusion de hors d’œuvres et une fontaine de chocolat. Le père de Rose est actuellement en train de griller des steaks et des crevettes sur son énorme barbecue, l’odeur flottant dans la cour et jusqu’à l’avant de la maison.

Nous nous mêlons aux autres invités et nous dansons, et Edward porte un toast en l’honneur du couple, aux bons moments passés et aux merveilleuses années à venir – aux joies de trouver quelqu’un qui a toute notre confiance et tout notre amour, et ses yeux rencontrent les miens avec presque chaque mot prononcé avec une profonde sincérité.

Quand il est tard et que Rose et Emmett disent au revoir à tout le monde, je m’excuse pour aller à la salle de bain et je disparais dans l’immense maison de trois étages. Celle-ci est vide et tranquille, et impeccablement propre, et je trouve facilement la salle de bain dans le long couloir, ma mémoire me servant de guide. La porte en est verrouillée, alors j’attends patiemment devant.

Quand la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvre enfin, une grande femme au teint pâle et à la chevelure rappelant un feu ardent en sort. Elle me voit et sourit, s’excusant rapidement en me cédant le passage.

Son visage est familier, mais je n’arrive pas à me rappeler où je l’ai vue avant.

« Hé… tu es Bella Swan, non ? »

Je me tourne sous le coup de la surprise, parce que je me souviens de sa voix. Et soudainement, je me souviens d’elle.

« Victoria Burns ? »

J’allais à l’école secondaire avec Victoria Burns, mais elle était plus costaude à l’époque et elle se teignait en blonde, mais un blond vraiment moche. Avec ses yeux clairs et sa peau translucide, ça lui donnait un look maladif et inesthétique. On la remarquait à peine et elle semblait préférer qu’il en soit ainsi, se terrant souvent derrière ses cahiers et ses créations artistiques et préférant toujours manger seule.

Mais les choses sont différentes maintenant. Maintenant, elle est magnifique, avec une silhouette grande et élancée, des lèvres pulpeuses et une peau parfaite. Son sourire illumine son visage en entier et ses yeux clairs sont d’une beauté remarquable alors qu’elle me regarde avec une expression aimable.

Je suis sidérée de voir à quel point elle a changé. 

« La seule et unique, » répond-elle avec spontanéité.

« Tu es superbe, » je dis vivement en lui retournant son sourire. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien. Ça fait quelques années que je travaille à la galerie d’art sur Pike Place. » 

« C’est merveilleux. Tu as toujours eu un tel intérêt pour l’art. Je n’avais pas réalisé que Rose et toi vous étiez toujours en contact. »

« Eh bien, c’est un peu étrange, mais en fait je l’ai croisée avec son mari la semaine dernière dans un café au centre-ville, » me dit-elle, et ça fait drôle d’entendre parler du mari de Rose. « Elle m’a dit qu’elle allait se marier et m’a invitée à la noce… a dit qu’on pourrait se rattraper plus tard, après la lune de miel. Elle a toujours été très gentille avec moi. »

C’est vrai. Rosalie n’a pas toujours été gentille avec tous les étrangers, ni tous ses camarades de classe à l’école secondaire, mais une fois elle a défendu Victoria quand un gars a appelé celle-ci l’enfant illégitime de Carrot Top et de Rosie O’Donnell et l’a fait pleurer. Rose a dit que personne ne méritait d’être appelé l’enfant illégitime de Rosie O’Donnell. Personne.

« Eh bien ça m’a fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir, » je lui dis avec sincérité. « Ça fait un bail. Peut-être que nous pourrions aller déjeuner un de ces quatre. »

« Ça me plairait bien. »

Je bouge pour passer devant elle, mais sa voix m’arrête à nouveau. « Bella… j’ai entendu que tu étais sortie avec James ? »

Je me retourne pour la regarder, soudain méfiante et, je dois l’admettre, curieuse. « Ouais ? »

Son sourire est timide et un peu penaud. « Je suis sortie avec lui pendant un petit moment moi aussi, » me dit-elle. « Il y a quelques mois. J’ai fini par entendre parler de toi par un de ses amis. »

« D’accord, » je dis lentement, ne sachant pas où elle s’en va avec ça. « Eh bien, j’espère qu’il s’est mieux comporté avec toi qu’avec moi. » Je ne compte pas là-dessus, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire d’autre.

« Non, en fait, » réplique-t-elle avec un petit rire, mais il n’y a pas d’humour dans sa voix. « Il essayait toujours de faire progresser notre relation très vite. Je ne voulais pas, pas vraiment, mais je… » Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens et paraît honteuse. Je me sens immédiatement navrée pour elle.

« Mon Dieu, Victoria. Je suis désolée, » je dis honnêtement. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que l’enfoiré lui a fait.

« Ça va, » dit-elle en chassant mes préoccupations d’un signe de la main. « Je vais bien. En fait notre relation a été au beau fixe pendant quelques semaines, mais ensuite les choses ont tourné au vinaigre et on a rompu. Ce que je tenais vraiment à te dire c’est qu’il est en prison maintenant. »

« Ah bon ? » Je demande, incapable de contenir ma joie. Mais je ne peux pas célébrer avant de savoir ce que ce type méprisable a fait pour se retrouver en taule. « Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ? »

« Délit d’initié, » répond-elle, secouant la tête en signe d’incrédulité. « Peux-tu le croire ? Je n’avais aucune idée qu’il était impliqué dans ce genre de combines. Apparemment il le faisait tout le temps que nous avons été ensemble »

Il a commis un délit d’initié. Wow, c’est… sophistiqué, si on considère que ça a été fait par un gars comme James.

Eh bien, techniquement, il ne doit pas avoir été assez sophistiqué pour réussir son coup. Il s’est fait prendre, après tout. 

Sophistiqué et James ne vont vraiment pas ensemble dans la même phrase. Jamais.

« Est-ce que tu connais la durée de sa peine ? » Je demande avec espoir. Même la prison à vie sans libération conditionnelle ne serait pas une condamnation assez longue, mais je sais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir cette veine.

« Neuf ans avec libération conditionnelle. Il va probablement sortir avant, mais… on ne sait jamais. Peut-être que ça va lui faire du bien. »

Ouais, bien sûr. J’ai vu les films. Les gens en prison soulèvent des poids et se font tatouer avec des stylos à encre, et ensuite quand ils sortent ils détournent des avions ou bien ils assassinent leurs conjoints. Je ne suis pas dupe. On ne pourra jamais faire confiance à James.

« Eh bien je suis désolée que tu aies eu à passer par tout ça avec lui, » je lui dis d’une voix sincère. « On devrait vraiment se donner rendez-vous bientôt. Apparemment on a beaucoup en commun. » Je souris pour qu’elle sache que je ne suis pas sarcastique et que je le dis dans le sens le plus favorable qui soit, et son expression reflète la mienne.

« Je t’ai vue avec ce mec, » dit-elle. « Vous avez l’air vraiment heureux ensemble. »

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de mordre ma lèvre et sourire en retour. « Ouais, » je réponds. « Nous le sommes. »

ooo

« Rappelle-toi, elle mange beaucoup, alors si elle t’emmerde toute la journée, t’as qu’à jeter un peu de nourriture pour chat humide par terre, et après un moment elle va être tellement pleine qu’elle va simplement tomber dans les vapes. »

« Je sais, Emmett, je sais. J’ai compris. »

J’ai entendu ces instructions avant, mais Emmett est hyper anxieux et il sent le besoin de se répéter. Mais je suppose que si je peux me débrouiller avec un gros chat, je peux me débrouiller avec tous. 

« Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, t’as qu’à lui donner un peu de cataire. Elle va se défoncer et tomber dans les vapes pendant la moitié de la journée. Ça l’apaise vraiment. »

« Elle t’a entendu les quinze premières fois, Emmett, » s’emporte soudainement Rose. Ils sont en train de dire au revoir à la ronde une dernière fois et se préparent à monter en voiture pour se rendre à Seattle et passer la nuit à l’hôtel. Demain ils vont prendre l’avion et s’envoler vers la Grèce pour leur lune de miel.

« Je veux juste m’assurer que tout baigne, Rose, » argumente-t-il, irrité. « Elle n’a jamais pris soin de la petite Heidi avant. »

Emmett a appelé la chatte Heidi en l’honneur d’Heidi Klum. Comment un chat issu du gros postérieur d’Ursula peut-il être comparé à Heidi Klum, je ne le saurai jamais. Et ça me semble être un oxymoron étant donné qu’Heidi pèse déjà plus de dix kilos, est aussi ronde que sa mère, et partage avec elle la même expression furieuse. Mais Emmett l’aime quand même.

Je crois qu’il a une sorte de fétiche secret pour les chats obèses. Il a littéralement sauté sur les chatons d’Ursula quand il a découvert qu’elle était enceinte, adoptant Heidi et l’amenant à la maison sans même demander d’abord l’avis de Rose. Bien entendu Rose était furax et elle lui a dit qu’il allait devoir la retourner, mais apparemment les gros chats sont beaucoup plus mignons quand ils sont bébés et elle s’est attachée à la boule de poils. 

Maintenant je suis coincée à garder un chat et j’ai des flashbacks cauchemardesques alors que je me souviens de la cuvette des toilettes bouchée et de la fois où j’ai failli être suffoquée par Ursula au beau milieu de la nuit. Il faut vraiment que je pense à verrouiller la porte de la chambre à coucher cette fois-ci.

« Tu es prête à y aller ? » Le bras d’Edward glisse autour de moi et il embrasse ma tempe affectueusement.

Je n’entends plus Em et Rose se chamailler, alors je me retourne et je découvre qu’ils sont pratiquement en train de se peloter contre le côté de la voiture de Rose. Et leurs parents sont ici ! Mais sur une note plus scandaleuse, ils doivent avoir de fabuleuses réconciliations sur l’oreiller. Dieu sait qu’elles doivent être fréquentes, étant donné qu’ils passent leur temps à se disputer.

« Oh, dégoûtant, » je murmure à Edward, mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire à leur démonstration embarrassante. « J’aurais pensé qu’ils attendraient au moins d’arriver à l’hôtel. » 

« Ce sont de jeunes mariés, Bella. Ils ont le droit d’être dégoûtants. »

« Je suppose. Ce n’est plus un péché, en tout cas. »

Edward me regarde, incrédule. « Tu t’inquiètes d’être une pécheresse à présent ? »

Mes yeux rencontrent les siens. « Veux-tu dire que je ne suis pas autorisée à m’inquiéter de mes péchés ? »

Il se penche vers moi, son souffle chaud contre mon oreille. « Non. Je dis seulement que c’est une honte, parce que je prévois de te faire des choses très… immorales cette nuit. »

Je frissonne, et tout à coup attendre que les nouveaux mariés daignent se lâcher et s’éloigner de la voiture de Rose n’est plus une option. Je prends la main d’Edward et le tire vers le duo de débauchés afin que nous puissions leur dire au revoir et foutre le camp d’ici.

« Trève de bavardage, Edward. Partons. »

ooo

Nous pouvons entendre Heidi brailler derrière la porte quand nous rentrons à l’appartement. Elle tourne en rond dans la pièce et je pense qu’elle a faim ou quelque chose, aussi dois-je faire un arrêt pour la nourrir avant que nos actions immorales puissent avoir lieu. J’imagine que ce serait comme ça si nous avions des enfants – il y aurait toujours quelqu’un autour se lamentant pour avoir quelque chose à manger tout en étant constamment un empêcheur de s’envoyer en l’air. Je crois que je commence à avoir des visions furtives de mon avenir.

Tant qu’Edward n’insistera pas pour que nous adoptions un des chatons d’Ursula, je devrais être peinarde.

Je dépose la nourriture d’Heidi sur le sol et Edward est derrière moi avant même que j’aie le temps de me redresser. Il repousse mes cheveux d’un côté et embrasse mon épaule nue, puis mon cou, avant de murmurer, « T’ai-je dit à quel point tu es belle dans cette robe ? »

Je frémis avant de me tourner et d’enrouler mes bras autour de ses épaules. Ses yeux verts sont brûlants. 

« T’ai-je dit combien tu es séduisant dans ce costume en lin ? »

Je tire sur son col pendant qu’il m’embrasse, puis je commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Sa bouche presse contre la mienne, dure et insistante, et bientôt ses vêtements sont jetés négligemment alors que je le pousse vers la chambre, loin des bruits gloutons de la chatte.

Au moment où nous arrivons devant le lit, il ne porte plus que son boxer. Il me retourne et repousse mes cheveux de côté encore une fois, puis il entreprend de baisser lentement la fermeture Éclair de ma robe. Il fait glisser le tissu de soie sur mes épaules, et la robe tombe en une flaque autour de mes pieds.

Je retire mes chaussures avant d’être poussée sur le lit, ses lèvres toujours chaudes contre les miennes. Je peux sentir mon cœur battre la chamade, ma respiration s’accélérer tandis qu’il fait pleuvoir les baisers passionnés sur ma peau – de mon cou jusqu’à ma poitrine, sur le tissu de dentelle de mon soutien-gorge sans bretelles. 

Il embrasse mon mamelon à travers le tissu. Mes mains s’enroulent dans ses cheveux, le tenant contre moi.

« Nous allons devoir aller à l’église et nous repentir après nos péchés de ce soir, » murmure-t-il, et je ne peux pas cacher le sourire qui apparaît sur mon visage. Je meurs d’impatience.

« Je veux essayer quelque chose de nouveau ce soir, » dit soudainement Edward, et il ramène son visage à la hauteur du mien de sorte que seulement quelques centimètres séparent nos lèvres. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et je peux voir la chaleur, la sincérité qu’ils contiennent.

« D’accord, » je dis avec empressement, relevant une main pour que mes doigts effleurent la barbe légère sur son menton. J’aime essayer de nouvelles choses avec lui. « Qu’est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

« Me fais-tu confiance ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, un peu confuse, mais j’acquiesce malgré tout. Bien sûr que je lui fais confiance ; c’est sur ça que nous avons travaillé pendant tous ces mois. Nous avons travaillé sur l’honnêteté, sur l’établissement de bases solides dans notre relation, sur lesquelles nous pouvons compter et être à l’aise tous les deux.

Edward se penche et ouvre le tiroir de la table de chevet, atteignant le fond avant de finalement en retirer un objet brillant et argenté que je reconnais tout de suite. Mais celles-là sont différentes, elles sont rembourrées, le matériel autour du métal servant de barrière protectrice, et leur vue génère de l’excitation plutôt que l’angoisse qui me hantait avant.

Il tient les menottes devant moi, et je sais qu’il veut me l’entendre dire.

Je hoche la tête une fois encore et le regarde dans les yeux, et ma décision ne vacille jamais.

« Oui, Edward. Bien sûr que je te fais confiance. »

Le sourire qu’il m’adresse en retour est malicieux, et je mords ma lèvre, impatiente de commencer la fête.

 

o ~ O ~ FIN ~ O ~ o

Un gros merci à tous ceux et celles qui m’ont suivie dans cette traduction, et à bientôt j’espère.

Milk


End file.
